Auf Rabenschwingen
by Tempestas Lilidh
Summary: Um die Einnerungen an ein früheres Leben zurück zu erlangen, muss die betreffende Person eine nachhaltige, traumatische Erfahrung machen. Zu dieser Ausnahmesituation kommt es, als Harry Potter im Ministerium von Voldemort besessen wird. SLASH! HP/SS
1. Prolog

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein grauenvolles Ereignis im Jahre 1024 A.D. hat zur Folge, dass die vier Gründer von Hogwarts auseinandergerissen werden. Rowena Ravenclaw, eine der gefürchtetsten Nekromanten aller Zeiten, deren Mentalität sich irgendwo zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn befindet, setzt es sich zum Ziel, das Quartett in einem späteren Leben erneut miteinander zu vereinen. 955 Jahre später ist es dann soweit –- sie hat die idealen Träger für die Seelen ihrer drei Gefährten gefunden. Aber nicht alles läuft, wie geplant. Eine Prophezeiung, die unmittelbar nach der Einpflanzung der Seelen gemacht wird, bringt zwei vollkommen neue Faktoren in die Gleichung –- Dumbledore und Voldemort.

**Raiting:** **M** (Sollten die Szenen zu hart werden, so werde ich hier eine zensierte Version veröffentlichen und den eigentlichen Text wo anders hinstellen –- vermutlich ff.de. Ein entsprechender Link wird natürlich angegeben werden.)

**Pairing:** **HP/SS** (Für weitere Paarungen könnt ihr gerne Vorschläge machen. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber noch nichts konkretes.)

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist **SLASH**. Das heißt, es kommt zu graphisch dargestellten sexuellen Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern –- in diesem Fall **HP/SS**. Zudem werden **Gewaltszenen** (auch sexuelle Gewalt) vorkommen. Entsprechende Warnungen findet ihr an den Anfängen der jeweiligen Kapitel. Was die Sprache betrifft, so habe ich versucht, mich weitgehend zusammenzureißen. Dennoch wird es hin und wieder etwas harscher werden. Wer hiermit ein Problem hat, sollte sich schleunigst eine andere Geschichte suchen. Das Web ist schließlich voll mit guten Storys für alle Geschmäcker und Altersklassen.

**Verzichtserklärung:** Ich erhebe weder Anspruch auf das Harry-Potter-Universum, noch liegt es in meiner Absicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen... ihr kennt den Drill.

.

Wurde nicht beta-gelesen!

.

.

**Prolog**

.

Mittwoch, 26. Juni 1996 / 17:34 / Mysteriumsabteilung, Zauberministerium, London, England

_...Und als die Kreatur sprach, benutzte sie seinen Mund, so dass er in seiner Todesqual spürte wie sein Kiefer sich bewegte ..._

„_Töte mich jetzt, Dumbledore..."_

_Er war geblendet, er starb, jede Faser schrie nach Erlösung, und Harry spürte, dass die Kreatur ihn erneut benutzte..._

„_Wenn der Tod nichts bedeutet, Dumbledore, dann töte den Jungen..."_

_Lass den Schmerz aufhören, dachte Harry... lass es zu, dass er uns tötet... setzt dem ein Ende, Dumbledore... der Tod ist nichts im Vergleich hiermit..._

_Und ich werde Sirius wieder sehen..._

Doch es hörte nicht auf. Im Gegenteil; die Intensität des Schmerzes steigerte sich immer weiter, bis sie einen Punkt erreichte, an dem sich Harrys Verstand von seinem Körper abkoppelte.

Er konnte den Schmerz nicht mehr spüren, auch wenn er wusste, dass er noch immer da war. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, irgendwo zwischen fliegen und ertrinken.

Dann, mit einem mal, schien etwas tief in Harrys Inneren zu zerbrechen –

Landschaften und Gesichter stoben vorüber, die Eindrücke zugleich fremdartig und doch seltsam intim.

Ein Mädchen mit wirrem Lockenhaar und dem Gesicht einer Porzellanpuppe schenkte ihm ein zögerliches Lächeln/ Sie tanzte im Laub, ihre Füße waren bloß und ihre Arme zu den Seiten hin ausgebreitet, ihre Haar war mit Herbstblumen geschmückt/ Sie saß mit angezogenen Beinen am Rand eines Sees, Tränen rannen ihre sommersprossigen Wangen hinab und eines der Thestrale legte schützend seine ledrige Schwinge über ihre Schulter/ Sie war älter, lachend rannte sie über eine Wiese, eine Drachenschnur in ihrer Hand, im Hintergrund war das unfertige Bauwerk eines Schlosses zu sehen/ Ihre Augen waren tot, um sie her breitete sich ganz allmählich eine rötliche Pfütze aus...

Ein Junge mit rotblondem Haar und arroganter Miene saß auf einem Mauervorsprung und ließ die Beine baumeln/ Halsstarrig schwang er sich auf den Rücken des viel zu großen Schlachtrosses, welches, kaum dass der Stallknecht die Zügel freigab, auch schon unter ihm durchging/ Er ließ sein Schwert durch die Luft schwingen, auf seinen Wangen war der erste Flaum zu erkennen/ Sein Gesicht war wütend verzerrt, lautstark zankte er sich mit einer Frau mit kastanienbraunem Haar, die schließlich die Geduld verlor und das Buch in ihrer Hand nach ihm schleuderte/ Er schlitzte sich die Handfläche auf, seine Lippen formten den Schwur der Eidsbrüder/ Seine Augen waren blind, das frühzeitig weißgewordene Haar seit Tagen nicht mehr gekämmt, auf seiner Schulter saß ein wunderschönes Phönixweichen, das seinem Schmerz Ton verlieh...

Die brünette Frau wieder, sie stand mit stolzerhobenen Haupte auf der höchsten Zinne des fertig errichteten Schlosses, ihre kobaltblauen Augen funkelten unheilvoll im Dämmerlicht und ihre Nägel hatten sich tief in den Stein der Brüstung gegraben/ Der Schabernack zuckte in ihren Mundwinkeln, als sie sich langsam an den Homunkulus-Dämon heranschlich und ihm einen Eimer neongelber Farbe übers Haupt schüttete/ Sie saß an einem altertümlichen Sekretär und brütete über einer diffizilen Arithmantik-Formel, um sie herum herrschte Chaos –- der gesamte Raum war mit aufgeschlagenen Büchern, Manuskripten und Pergamentrollen mit Zahlenkombinationen, Runenformeln und altertümlicher Schriftzeichen übersäht, nur ein schmaler Trampelpfad zur Tür hin war noch frei/ Ihr Gesicht war verhämt, sie stand am Ufer des Sees, unfähig eine weitere Träne zu weinen, ihr Blick folgte der Bewegung der Thestrale...

Harry hatte das Gefühl, er müsse weinen. Es war ein Millennium her, und doch waren die Erinnerungen so roh, dass es schmerzte. Godric, Rowena und die süße, unschuldige Helga. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte er nicht verstanden, woher die Melancholie kam, die ihn in den unmöglichsten Momenten ergriff, oder warum Hogwarts ihm das Gefühl von Heimat und Sicherheit gab, doch zugleich so leer schien. Jetzt verstand er nur zu genau. Er war ganz allein. Reinkarnation sollte unmöglich sein, und doch war er hier, tausend Jahre von seiner Zeit, gleichermaßen bejubelt und verdammt als der Junge-der-lebt, Ikone der Licht-Seite. Das Ganze war zu ironisch. Salazar Slytherin war wiedergeboren worden, um seinen eigenen Nachkommen in die Schranken zu verweisen. Fatum schien ihn wirklich zu hassen.

Ein Gemisch aus Wut, Hass, Trauer, Schmerz und Sehnsucht begann durch Harrys Wesen zu zirkulieren. Noch ehe er wusste, was er tat, hatte er bereits nach der Kreatur, die noch immer seinen Körper in ihrem Griff hielt und die Dreistigkeit besaß, sich seinen Erben zu nennen, ausgehoben, und sie mit einer Kraft, die nicht ganz die seine war, hinausgeschleudert. Dann brach er zusammen.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, beugte Dumbledore sich gerade mit einem besorgten Ausdruck über ihn.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Harry?"

Harry nickte ohne wirklich zu verstehen, wozu er seine Zustimmung gab. Sein Kopf war am dröhnen. Langsam setzte er sich auf und ließ seine Augen über das Trümmerfeld wandern. Er konnte sich kaum auf das konzentrieren, was um ihn herum geschah –- auf Fudges Ankunft und sein (wie üblich) idiotisches Gefasel, auf die Auroren, die in Suche nach zurückgebliebenen Todessern zu allen Seiten hin ausschwärmten, oder darauf, wie Dumbledore wohlwollend seine Wiedereinsetzung als Schulleiter, Vorsteher der internationalen Zauberervereinigung und Großmeister des Zaubergamots dirigierte. Bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, wurde ihm auch schon ein Portschlüssel in die Hand gedrückt, und er landete hart in Dumbledores Büro.

Was folgte war wie Salz auf einer offenen Wunde. Dumbledore hatte, wie es schien, wieder wichtige Informationen von ihm ferngehalten, Informationen, die, wären sie Harry zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt zugänglich gemacht worden, ihn auf die Visionen vorbereitet hätten und somit das Horrorgeschehen in der Mysteriumsabteilung hätten verhindern können.

Der Widerwille, den Harry bereits das gesamte Jahr über gegenüber dem Mann verspürt hatte, kam mit voller Macht zurück, gesteigert noch durch die gerade erst wiederentdeckten Erinnerung seines früheren Lebens, und machte es schlichtweg unmöglich, nicht zu schreien und zu toben, und seiner Wut und dem Schmerz freien Lauf zu lassen.

Als Harry schließlich mit schleppendem Schritt zu den Schlafsälen hinaufwankte, sah das Büro des Schulleiters aus, als sei ein Tornado hindurchgefegt.


	2. Chapter 1

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein grauenvolles Ereignis im Jahre 1024 A.D. hat zur Folge, dass die vier Gründer von Hogwarts auseinandergerissen werden. Rowena Ravenclaw, eine der gefürchtetsten Nekromanten aller Zeiten, deren Mentalität sich irgendwo zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn befindet, setzt es sich zum Ziel, das Quartett in einem späteren Leben erneut miteinander zu vereinen. 955 Jahre später ist es dann soweit –- sie hat die idealen Träger für die Seelen ihrer drei Gefährten gefunden. Aber nicht alles läuft, wie geplant. Eine Prophezeiung, die unmittelbar nach der Einpflanzung der Seelen gemacht wird, bringt zwei vollkommen neue Faktoren in die Gleichung –- Dumbledore und Voldemort.

**Raiting:** **M** (Sollten die Szenen zu hart werden, so werde ich hier eine zensierte Version veröffentlichen und den eigentlichen Text wo anders hinstellen –- vermutlich ff.de. Ein entsprechender Link wird natürlich angegeben werden.)

**Pairing:** **HP/SS** (Für weitere Paarungen könnt ihr gerne Vorschläge machen. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber noch nichts konkretes.)

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist **SLASH**. Das heißt, es kommt zu graphisch dargestellten sexuellen Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern –- in diesem Fall **HP/SS**. Zudem werden **Gewaltszenen** (auch sexuelle Gewalt) vorkommen. Entsprechende Warnungen findet ihr an den Anfängen der jeweiligen Kapitel. Was die Sprache betrifft, so habe ich versucht, mich weitgehend zusammenzureißen. Dennoch wird es hin und wieder etwas harscher werden. Wer hiermit ein Problem hat, sollte sich schleunigst eine andere Geschichte suchen. Das Web ist schließlich voll mit guten Storys für alle Geschmäcker und Altersklassen.

**Verzichtserklärung:** Ich erhebe weder Anspruch auf das Harry-Potter-Universum, noch liegt es in meiner Absicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen... ihr kennt den Drill.

.

Wurde nicht beta-gelesen!

.

.

.

**Kapitel eins**

.

**Dienstag, 9. Juli 1996 / 9:30 / Ligusterweg, Surrey, England**

Eineinhalb Wochen waren vergangen, seit Harry zum Ligusterweg zurückgekehrt war. Seine Verwandten waren von den Drohungen des Ordens so eingeschüchtert gewesen, dass sie noch nicht einmal seine Sachen weggeschlossen hatten, wie sie in den vergangenen Jahren zu tun gepflegt hatten. Stattdessen beschränkten sie sich darauf ihm zweimal täglich etwas zu essen durch die Katzenklappe zu schieben, ihn alle drei Tage im rüdsten Tonfall dazu aufzufordern, eine kurze Notiz mit Hedwig loszuschicken, und ihn ansonsten komplett zu ignorieren.

Harry war das nur recht. Er hatte sich praktisch in seinem Zimmer verschanzt und kam nur dann zum Vorschein, wenn er das Badezimmer benutzen musste. Mit seinen Verwandten wollte er nicht einen Moment länger etwas zu tun haben, als es unbedingt notwendig war. Er war noch immer jenseits seiner selbst und ganz und gar nicht in der geistigen Verfassung, den verbalen Missbrauch hinzunehmen ohne seinen Verwandten einen entsprechenden Gegendienst zu erweisen.

Wenn Salazar Slytherin für eine Sache bekannt war, so war es seinen Hass auf Muggel und Muggelgeborene. Und wie an jedem Mythus was auch hier etwas wahres dran. Hass war allerdings das falsche Wort –- er hatte sie bemitleidet, verabscheut und vor allem anderen gefürchtet. Er hatte die Gefahr gesehen, die sie für die magische Gesellschaft darstellten. In einer Zeit, wo Andersartigkeit nicht toleriert wurde und das Christentum seinen Herrschaftsraum immer weiter ausbreitete, war es keine gute Idee gewesen, die Kinder einfacher Bauern für neun Monate im Jahr von ihren Familien zu trennen und in den Zauberkünsten zu unterrichten. Dies forderte das Unheil geradezu herauf.

Und er hatte Recht behalten. Hätten sie die Muggelgeborenen aus Hogwarts herausgehalten (oder sie zumindest im frühen Kindesaltern von ihren Eltern weggeholt und diese mit einer Gedächtnismodifikation bedacht), wäre Helga niemals dem Mopp zum Opfer gefallen. Rowena hätte sich nicht wie eine Besessene in ihre Nekromantie-Studien gestürzt. Godric wäre nicht im Wahnsinn versunken. Und auch er selbst wäre niemals auf den irrsinnigen Rachefeldzug gegangen, der ihn am Ende in den Selbstmord getrieben hatte.

Muggel. Was sie nicht verstanden, fürchteten und töteten sie. Sie waren es gewesen, die ihm das kostbarste im Leben genommen hatten. Sie mochten sich in den vergangenen tausend Jahren weiter entwickelt haben, aber Andersartige, Anders-_denkende_, waren in ihren Reihen noch immer nicht akzeptiert. Damals wie heute waren es die Sonderlinge, die im Fall eines Schicksalsschlages zum Sündenbock gemacht wurden. War es da wirklich so verwunderlich, dass er zum Gegenschlag ausgehoben hatte, und auch jetzt noch das Verlangen verspürte, seine ach so liebenden Verwandten in ein Schwein, eine Giraffe und einen Orang-Utan zu transformieren und dem nächsten Zoo zum Geschenk zu machen?

Es war unverantwortlich, ein magisches Kind in einer Umgebung aus Aversion und Missgunst aufwachsen zu lassen –- für beide Seiten –- schließlich waren es eben diese Kinder, die, wie die Geschichte zeigte, dazu tendierten im späteren Leben ihre Rachegelüste als Dunkle Lord und Ladys auszuleben. Dieses Risiko im Namen eines auf _Liebe_ basierenden Blutschutzes einzugehen, war schiere Idiotie. Dumbledore war ein Tor. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, auf diese Weise den perfekten Märtyrer heranzüchten zu können? Eine unmündige, willenlose Puppe, die das Wohlsein andere über ihre eigene Seligkeit stellte?

Harry hatte nach Liebe und Akzeptanz gehungert. Er hätte alles für ein freundliches Wort oder eine mütterliche Umarmung gegeben. Für einen Vater, der ihn mit Stolz betrachteten...

Dumbledore hatte dieses Verlangen schamlos ausgenutzt. Jedes Jahr hatte er ihn aufs neue getestet, ihm jedoch die Mittel verweigert, die Endkonfrontation zu überstehen. Vielleicht hatte er ihn tatsächlich schützen wollen, Harry wusste es nicht. Sicher war jedoch, dass er letztlich nicht mehr als eine Waffe war. Die Prophezeiung machte dies deutlich.

Das kindliche Vertrauen, dass Harry noch bis vor kurzem in den Schulleiter gesetzt hatte, war dahin. Salazars Blickweise hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er sich letztlich nicht darauf verlassen konnte, dass der alte Mann sein bestes Interesse im Herzen trug –- nicht, wenn Harry das letzte Mittel der sogenannten „Licht"-Seite war, diesen Krieg in ihrem Sinne zu beenden.

Harry mochte unwissend, sogar naiv sein, doch Salazar wusste genug über Nekromantie, die tödlichste der magischen Künste, um die Verbindung, die er mit Voldemort teilte, als das zu erkennen, was sie war –- ein Seelensplitter, verfangen in Lilys Weißer Magie; zwei einander widersprüchliche Energien, die im ewigen Gefecht miteinander standen und infolge dessen dazu beitrugen, dass Harrys Magie sich immer weiter destabilisierte. Ihm blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit, den Bund zu kappen. Je länger er wartete, desto mehr Magie würde Voldemort aus ihm herausgesogen haben. Von Tag zu Tag verschmolzen sie mehr miteinander, bis schließlich der Punkt erreicht war, an dem der Tod des einen, den Tod des anderen nach sich ziehen würde.

Harry war nicht bereit, sich selbst zur Opfergabe zu machen. Er würde nicht für das „größere Wohl" sterben, nur weil ein seniler, alter Narr beschlossen hatte, alle Hoffnung auf eine Prophezeiung zu setzten! Das Problem war nur, dass er (zumindest im Augenblick) noch nicht bereit war, seine Taue zum Phönixorden zu kappen.

Politisch gesehen war er vollkommen machtlos. Er war minderjährig, auf der Abschussliste des Ministeriums und infolge der Narbe ein magischer Krüppel.

Er war als Sensorus geboren worden, was bedeutete, dass sein magischer Kern deutlich kleiner als der des durchschnittlichen Zauberers war. Dafür war er jedoch dazu imstande, die Energieschwingungen um sich herum zu manipulieren, was ihn zu einer der gefährlichsten Dunklen Kreaturen des Planeten machte. Er war so etwas wie ein magischer Parasit. Je stärker die spiritistische Belastung in der Luft, desto machtvoller die Magie, die er zu wirken vermochte. Zumindest in der Theorie.

Die Fluchnarbe sorgte dafür, dass die üblichen Regeln nicht mehr auf ihn zutrafen. Sie wirkte wie ein Dämpfer. Harry konnte zwar noch immer durch direkten Hautkontakt die Magie eines anderen Zauberers anzapfen, war ansonsten aber komplett von den Energien um ihn herum abgeschnitten, so dass ihm nur noch der eigene magische Kern, der tatsächlich nicht mehr als eine kurzfristige Notfallreserve war, als Rücklage blieb. Es war kein Wunder, dass er in der Schule immer nur geradeso mitgeplätschert war, und dass insbesondere seine Zaubertränke sich regelmäßig zu Giftgemischen entwickelt hatten. Ein Sensorus ohne Geistes- und Sinnesmagie stand letztlich trotz seines enormen Potentials nur wenig über einem Squib –

Es war wirklich höchste Zeit, den fremden Seelensplitter loszuwerden. Nur würde er es nicht alleine fertig bringen können.

--

Harry wartete bis zum Hereinbrechen der Nacht, ehe er sich auf leisen Katzenpfoten zum Fenster hinaushangelte.

Nicht zum ersten Mal kam ihm der Gedanke, wie sehr er die anderen Gründer um ihre Animagusformen beneidete. Flügel waren genau das, was er in diesem Moment gebraucht hätte. Es war schon wirklich ein kosmischer Witz, dass er, Salazar Slythern, Schwarzmagier und einstiger dunkler Lord, mit der Form eines Nordluches gestrandet war, einem Tier, dass in seiner Griffindorigkeit kaum noch zu übertreffen war, während Godric „_Ich-handle-bevor-ich-denke_" Griffindor ein Couantl war, eine Schlange mit libellenartigen Flügeln, Rowena eine Harpyie und Helga ein Thestral. Alle drei waren auf ihre Art furchteinflößend. Nur er war dazu verdammt _knuddelig_ zu sein, von allen Seiten begrabbelt und mit Ausrufen des Entzückens überhäuft zu werden!

In geduckter Haltung pirschte Harry sich den Dachfirst entlang. Ihm war leicht übel und er fürchtete im unpassendsten Moment das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Seine magischen Reserven waren seit der Rückkehr seiner Erinnerungen und Voldemorts anschließender Austreibung auf einem Tiefpunkt angelangt, so dass es nahezu zuviel für ihn gewesen war, die alte Animagusform heraufzubeschwören. Er hatte fünf Stunden gebraucht, die Verwandlung zu beenden, wo er zuvor nur drei Sekunden benötigt hatte, und sich am Ende einzig durch pure Willenskraft aufrecht gehalten. Alles in allem hatte er unheimliches Glück gehabt, nicht in ein magisches Koma zu fallen! Aber wo Fatum ihn hasste, hatte Fortuna schon immer auf seiner Seite gestanden.

Mit einem gewagten Sprung hechtete Harry direkt über den Kopf des Ordenswächters zu dem hervorstehenden Ast eines nahebei stehenden Baumes hinüber, und ließ sich von dort aus lautlos zu Boden gleiten. Er wartete einen Moment lang, um sich zu gehen, dass sein Aufpasser auch wirklich nichts bemerkt hatte, dann fuhr er herum und sah zu möglichst schnell, möglichst viel Raum zwischen sich und Durskaban zu bringen.

--

London war der späten Nachtstunde zum Trotz noch immer voller Leben. Lärmende Stimmen erfüllten die Pubs, Taxen und Busse brausten durch die taghell erleuchteten Straßen und Musik schallte aus den Discotheken. Hin und wieder erklang der lallende Gesang eines Betrunkenen.

Harry taumelte so schnell ihn seine müden Pfoten tragen wollten von Häuserreihe zu Häuserreihe, sorgsamst darauf bedacht sich mit den Schatten zu bewegen. Immer häufiger musste er eine Pause einlegen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Endlich kam das heruntergekommene Bauwerk des Tropfenden Kessels in Sicht. Die Tür hing schief in den Angeln, der Mörtel bröckelte von den Wänden, die Fenster waren eingeschlagen und Schimmel fraß sich das Gerüst hinauf. Es war wirklich kein Wunder, dass die Muggel so eilig vorüberhasteten.

Dann bemerkte Harry den sengenden Geruch des Bannkreises. Ruckartig kam er zum Stillstand. Seine Nasenflügel blähten sich angewidert und er begann stumm vor sich hin zu fluchen. Es war zum verrückt werden. Da hatte er sich den gesamten Weg hier her gequält, nur um festzustellen, dass, nun, da das Ministerium Voldemorts Rückkehr nach einem Jahr hartnäckigsten Leugnens endlich der Öffentlichkeit gegenüber eingestanden hatte, Halbmenschen und sogenannte Dunkle Kreaturen zu dieser Stunde in der Nacht nicht mehr eintreten konnte ohne sich Verbrennungen ersten und zweiten Grades zuzuziehen und einen Großalarm in der Aurorenzentrale auszulösen.

Das ganze war so typisch. Vorurteilbehaftete Gesetzesauswürfe wie dieser hier waren eben der Grund, warum Werwölfe, Vampire und andere Kreaturen in Voldemorts Lager getrieben wurden. Anstatt die eigenen Reihen zu sichern und sich angemessen auf den Krisenzustand vorzubereiten, zog das Ministerium es vor, Kompetenz zu heucheln, während sie tatsächlich nur noch weiter in der Korruptionsmühle versanken.

Resigniert machte Harry kehrt. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit vom Bannkreis als Sensorus erkannt zu werden war zugegebenermaßen gering, dennoch zog er es vor, kein unnötiges Risiko einzugehen. Augenblicklich war er schlicht und einfach zu schwach, seine Aura zu verschleiern. Nur gut, dass es noch andere Eingänge ins magische Zentrum Londons gab.

--

Die Nokturngasse sah genauso aus, wie man sich den Ort bei Nacht vorstellte –- schummriges Licht, Prostituierte und Sabberhexen an jeder Ecke, und ein Ruch von schwarzer Magie, Kardamon, Sternanis, Teufelsdreck und Blut in der Luft. Dunkle Kreaturen bewegten sich vollkommen frei unter vermummten Zauberern. In der einen Ecke war ein Puppenjunge bei der Befriedigung eines Kunden zu beobachten, indes in der nächsten drei Vampire und ein Oger in aller Öffentlichkeit einen Muggel verspeisten, während ein Schwarzmagier seine Organe entfernte. Von den Auroren, die laut dem Ministerium nächtlich für die Sicherheit der magischen Kommune sorgten, fehlte jede Spur.

Langsam schlängelte Harry sich durch das dichte Gedrängel. Die Winkelgasse war nur noch drei Blöcke entfernt, als ihn unvermittelt eine Welle von Übelkeit und Schwindel überkam. Die magische Erschöpfung hatte einen neuen Höhepunkt erreicht. Verbissen zwang Harry sich dazu eine Pfote vor die andere zu setzen und seinen Kurs beizubehalten, doch er wusste bereits, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten konnte. Unvermittelt prallte er gegen ein solides Objekt. Ein dunkler Schatten beugte sich zu ihm herab und griff nach seinem Genick.

Das letzte, das Harry sah, ehe die Welt um ihn herum in Dunkelheit versank, war ein Paar silberner Augen, das sich in Wiedererkennung weitete.

--

**980 A.D. / der Verbotene Wald im Hoheitsgebiet der Slydhs, Schottland**

_Blindwütig stürzte Salazar durchs Unterholz. Äste peitschten nach ihm aus und Wurzeln versuchten ihn zum Stolpern zu bringen. Er kochte vor Wut und Hilflosigkeit. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen und sein Kiefer war so fest verbissen, dass er ihn vor Taubheit schon nicht mehr spüren konnte. _

„_AARGH!", schrie er seinen Zorn hinaus, als es einem der Baumhirten schließlich gelang ihn zum Fall zu bringen. Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden und stieß einen weiten Wutschrei aus, dann sackte er schluchzend in sich zusammen. _

_Es war selten, dass er die Kontrolle verlor. Alles, was er der Welt je zeigte, war eine blanke, emotionslose Maske. Aber auch seine Selbstbeherrschung hatte ein Ende, und dieser Punkt war nun unwiderruflich erreicht._

_Es war gerade einmal zehn Tage her, dass sein Vater zur letzten Ruhe gebettet worden war. Die Achtung vor dem Toten verlangte eine Trauerzeit von mindestens einem vollen Sonnenzyklus. Doch anstatt Lord Steafan den gebührenden Respekt zu erweisen, hatten die Clan-Ältesten beschlossen, seine Witwe mit dem jüngeren Sohn des Tieflandlords, dessen Gemahlin im vergangenen Winter dem Lungenfieber zum Opfer gefallen war, zu vermählen, um die seit fünf Generationen anhaltende Fehde zu beenden. Die ganz Situation war einfach nur widerlich. Salazar hatte sich davon gemacht, ehe die versammelte Gesellschaft etwas von seinem Zusammenbruch mitbekommen konnte. _

_Ein leises Rascheln erklang, als sich das Gebüsch von neuem teilte. _

„_Salazar." _

„_Wie konntest du das zulassen!"_

_Ollivander Slytherin ließ sich auf einen umgekippten Baumstamm sinken, ohne die Augen von seinem Enkelsohn abzuwenden. In diesem Moment sah er älter aus, als Salazar ihn jemals erlebt hatte. _

„_Ich wünschte, es gebe einen anderen Weg... Die Fehde muss ein Ende finden. Wir können uns die Uneinigkeit nicht länger leisten. Du weißt, was auf dem Spiel steht..." _

„_Und was ist mit unserem Stolz!?", zischte Salazar, „Mein Vater war ein guter Mann. Ich kann es nicht akzeptieren, dass sein Andenken derart verschmutzt wird! Sind wir so tief gesunken, dass wir zu Kupplern werden und unsere Müttern und Töchtern den Mördern ihrer Gatten darbieten, mit ihnen Unzucht zu treiben!?"_

_Erschöpft barg Ollivander sein Gesicht in seinen Handflächen. _

_Die Ehe zwischen Steafan und Tòmag war eine Liebesverbindung gewesen. Ollivander selbst hatte den Bund geschlossen. Sein Schwiegersohn war seinem Herzen sehr nahe gewesen und sein Tod hatte ihm mehr zugesetzt, als irgendjemand hätte erwarten können. Dennoch hatte er zugestimmt, seine Tochter mit dem Mann zu vermählen, der Steafan heimtückisch aus dem Hinterhalt erschlagen hatte. _

_Salazar konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie sein herzensguter Großvater so kalt sein konnte. Langsam schritt er zu Ollivander hinüber und ließ sich vor ihm auf die Knie sinken. _

„_Myrddin Emris", sprach er den alten Mann mit seinem Ehrentitel an, „Ich verstehe, dass ich jung bin und meine Meinung nur wenig Gewicht trägt. Aber ich kann die Stimme meines Gewissens nicht einfach ignorieren! Ist unser Überleben tatsächlich mehr wert, als Ehre und Moral? Wie können wir über geistlosen Tieren stehen, wenn wir das einzige, das uns von ihnen abhebt, besudeln und von uns schleudern?" _

_Eine bebende Hand wand sich in Salazars Haar und strich die silberne Strähne zurück, die diesem ins Auge gefallen war. Der Junge war schockiert Tränen in den Augen seines Großvaters zu sehen._

„_Mein Herz blutet, _ògha_. Ich habe Steafan geliebt und Tòmag ist meine einzige Tochter. Ich hätte niemals ein solches Opfer von ihr verlangt, noch hätten die Ältesten es gewagt, mit einer derartigen Forderung an sie heranzutreten. Tòmag allein traf diese Entscheidung. Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie einen Weg finden wird, ihren Gatten zu rächen." _

„_Ich-– verstehe", wisperte Salazar gebrochen. Und das tat er tatsächlich. Er war eines der wenigen Kinder des Clans, bei denen sich Sensori- und Sehergabe miteinander verbunden hatte und zu etwas komplett neuem mutiert waren. Jene wie er wurden Cassandras genannt. Sie sprachen weder Prophezeihungen, noch hatten sie Einblick ins Raum-Zeit-Gefüge. Stattdessen träumten sie von grauenvolle Dingen und Möglichkeiten, ohne eine Antwort auf die Frage finden zu können, wie sie Einfluss nehmen konnten. Hinzu kamen die Ahnungen -– Intuitionen, die sie selbst, aber niemanden sonst, am Leben erhielten. Sie waren dazu verdammt, mit anzusehen, wie die Dinge sich entwickelten und jene, die ihrem Herzen nahe waren, von ihnen gerissen wurden, ohne den geringsten Unterschied machen zu können. _

_Salazars Visionen hatten kurz vor seinem siebten Geburtstag begonnen. Es fiel ihm schwer genug, zwischen Wahrheit und Möglichkeit zu unterscheiden. Als dann auch noch Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft ohne klare Linien in einander überzugehen begonnen hatten, wäre sein Verstand beinahe unter der Last zerbrochen. Einzig Okklumentik und die Hilfe einer Traumweberin hatten ihn davor bewahrt, sich selbst im Wahnsinn zu verlieren. _

_In all den Monaten, in denen er um seine geistige Klarheit gekämpft hatte, hatte es überhaupt nur eine einzige Vision gegeben, an deren Wahrheitsgehalt er keinen Zweifel hatte, so sehr er das Gesehene auch leugnen und ungeschehen machen wollte: diese Ehe war der einzige Weg, dem Clan das Überleben zu ermöglichen. _

_Ollivander und Tòmag mussten Ähnliches gesehen haben. Aber auch dieses Verständnis machte es nicht leichter. Niemals zuvor in seinem jungen Leben hatte Salazar einen anderen Menschen so gehasst, wie Geryones Griffindor. _

_Es war dieser Moment, in dem Salazar schwor, sich niemals wieder von der eigenen Machtlosigkeit beherrschen zu lassen. Er würde abwarten und planen, wie ein Schlange im Unterholz -– doch am Ende würde es seine Hand sein, die Griffindor zu Fall bringen würde. Er würde_ _Steafan__ Uilleam, Lord des Slytherin-Clans, rächen, gleichgültig der Kosten..._

.

.

**Myrddin Emris**** – Merlin (gaelisch für „Berg am Meer/ Düne"); ich verwende den Namen als Ehrentitel für „geehrter Lehrer/ Weiser"**

**Silberne Strähn**** – Salazar hat einen Bluteid darauf geschworen, den Mörder seines Vaters für seine Tat zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Ein solcher Eid steht über dem Gesetz. So lange er nicht erfüllt wurde, ist es dem Betroffenen unmöglich, anderweitige Verpflichtungen einzugehen (beispielsweise kann er nicht heiraten, sich verloben, jemandes Lehrling werden oder einen anderweitigen Eid schwören). Der Bluteid wird Eins mit dem Magischen Kern, was durch eine silberne Strähne zum Ausdruck gebracht wird. Zudem gilt der Betreffende nun, sofern er sein einundzwanzigstes Lebensjahr noch nicht erreicht hatte, als Erwachsener mit allen hiermit verbundenen Rechten und Verpflichtungen. Wird der Eid nicht erfüllt, so verliert der Betreffende seine Magie und in manchen Fällen sogar sein Leben. **

**Ògha**** – gaelisch für „Enkelsohn"**

**Cassandra**** – Eine Cassandra träumt von der Vergangenheit, der Gegenwart und den zahlreichen Möglichkeiten einer Zukunft, kann sich aber nur bruchstückhaft an diese erinnern. Die Visionen setzen sich im Unterbewusstsein fest, was dazu führt, dass der Verstand innerhalb kürzester Zeit komplett im Chaos versinkt. Einzig durch Okklumentik oder mit Hilfe einer Traumweberin ist es möglich, sich gegen den herannahenden Wahnsinn zu behaupten. Ahnungen und Intuitionen beginnen sich einzustellen, die den Betreffenden am Leben erhalten, jenen, die ihm nahe stehen, jedoch zum Verhängnis werden. Harry Potter ist eine Cassandra, was sein ständiges, „unverschämtes Glück" erklärt. Was er jedoch nicht weiß, ist dass seit Jahren eine Traumweberin über ihn wacht. Der Traum, den er im ersten Schuljahr von Quirrel hatte, ist auf seine Gabe zurückzuführen, ebenso wie auch ein Großteil seiner „Visionen" von Voldemort.**

**Slydhs**** – Die Slydhs sind die letzten „wahren" Magienutzer Europas. Sie stammen von den Druiden ab und haben im Lauf der Jahrhunderte immer wieder Squibs in ihre Reihen aufgenommen, die von ihren Familien verfolgt wurden, was dazu geführt hat, dass die moderne Zauberergesellschaft glaubt, die Slydhs seinen eine Gemeinde aus Squibs und Naturfanatikern. Die Wirklichkeit sieht jedoch komplett anders aus. Die Slydhs verehren jegliche Form des Lebens. Ihren Lehren zufolge ist alle Magie zunächst einmal neutral und kann nur durch Intention verändert werden, d.h. keine Form von Magie ist in ihrer Wesensart gut oder böse. Dementsprechend haben die Slydh vier Unterkategorien erstellt: Weiße, Graue, Schwarze und Purpurne Magie. Graue Magie ist das, was in Hogwarts gelehrt wird – Stabmagie. Purpurne Magie ist Ritual- und Blutmagie, welche immer auch ein „Opfer" verlangt. Schwarze Magie ist alles, das durch Emotionen kreiert wird – beispielsweise Spontanmagie, die Unverzeihlichen oder auch der Patronuszauber. Weiße Magie wird gewirkt, indem der Zauberer sich selbst zum Gefäß macht und Eins mit Magie und Natur wird – Musik- und Elementarmagie, Gestaltwandlung, Wahrsagen und Heilmagie; selbst Muggel können dieser Form der Magie für sich nutzen. Auch sonst spielen Farben für die Slydhs eine wichtige Rolle: Zaubertrankmeister, Heiler und Geburtshelfer tragen Schwarz; Medien, Seher, Traumweber, Elementare und Musikzauberer – Grün; Tierbändiger/-ausbilder, Handwerker und Bauern – Ocker; Jäger und Krieger – Dunkelrot mit grauem Überwurf; Lehrer/ Gelehrte und Wissenschaftler – Blau; Druiden – Weiß. Jene, die den Grad eines Meisters in einer der vier Magie-Kategorien erlang haben, tragen zusätzlich zu der Berufskleidung einen Ohrring oder Piercing im Gesichtsbereich. Hierbei gilt: Silber oder Weißgold für Schwarzmagier, Gold für Graumagier, Melanit, Onyx oder Morion für Weißmagier und Amethyst oder Karneol für Purpurmagier. Zu Ehren ihrer Lehren trägt jeder Slydh ständig ein Instrument bei sich, zumeist eine Flöte, in das ein Schneeglöckchen (das Zeichen der Slydhs) eingraviert ist.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein grauenvolles Ereignis im Jahre 1024 A.D. hat zur Folge, dass die vier Gründer von Hogwarts auseinandergerissen werden. Rowena Ravenclaw, eine der gefürchtetsten Nekromanten aller Zeiten, deren Mentalität sich irgendwo zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn befindet, setzt es sich zum Ziel, das Quartett in einem späteren Leben erneut miteinander zu vereinen. 955 Jahre später ist es dann soweit –- sie hat die idealen Träger für die Seelen ihrer drei Gefährten gefunden. Aber nicht alles läuft, wie geplant. Eine Prophezeiung, die unmittelbar nach der Einpflanzung der Seelen gemacht wird, bringt zwei vollkommen neue Faktoren in die Gleichung –- Dumbledore und Voldemort.

**Raiting:** **M**

**Pairing:** **Harry Potter / Severus Snape** (Für weitere Paarungen könnt ihr gerne Vorschläge machen. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber noch nichts konkretes.)

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist **SLASH**. Das heißt, es kommt zu graphisch dargestellten sexuellen Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern –- in diesem Fall **HP/SS**. Zudem werden **Gewaltszenen** (auch sexuelle Gewalt) vorkommen. Entsprechende Warnungen findet ihr an den Anfängen der jeweiligen Kapitel. Insgesamt ist die Story recht dunkel und wurde daher auch als Drama eingestuft, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass der humoristische Faktor außer Acht gelassen wurde. Was die Sprache betrifft, so habe ich versucht, sie nicht zu sehr schleifen zu lassen, aber auch nicht zu hochgestochen daherzukommen. Dennoch wird es hin und wieder etwas harscher werden, schließlich musste ich ja auch die weniger gebildeten Charaktere zu Worte kommen lassen. Wer hiermit ein Problem hat, sollte sich schleunigst eine andere Geschichte suchen. Das Web ist schließlich voll mit guten Storys für alle Geschmäcker und Altersklassen.

**A.N****.:** Ich habe gegenwärtig achtzehn Kapitel + ein Interludium fertiggeschrieben. Es mag sein, dass es zwischenzeitig zu einem Hiatus kommt, insbesondere wenn ich mich auf Prüfungen vorbereiten muss. Die Geschichte wird aber in jedem Fall beendet werden – ich kann es einfach nicht ab, Projekte hängen zu lassen, insbesondere nicht, wenn ich bereits so viel Arbeit hineingesteckt habe ;-))

.

**Verzichtserklärung:** Ich erhebe weder Anspruch auf das Harry-Potter-Universum, noch liegt es in meiner Absicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen... ihr kennt den Drill.

.

Wurde nicht beta-gelesen!

.

.

.

**Kapitel zwei**

.

**Mittwoch, 10. Juli 1996 / 12:17/ Büro des Schulleiters, Hogwarts, Schottland**

Schwermütig blickte Dumbledore auf seine geschwärzte Hand hinab. All die Jahre der Suche für nichts und wieder nichts. Er hatte sich so sehr danach gesehnt, derjenige zu sein, der die Heiligtümer miteinander vereinte. Kein Opfer war zu groß gewesen. Je mehr ihn das Unternehmen gekostet hatte, desto entschlossener hatte er weitergemacht, bis ihm am Ende nichts mehr geblieben war. Er hatte dem Teufel im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes seine Seele verkauft. Es verging kein Tag, an dem er nicht um seine Familie und Gellert trauerte. Und doch war all das Leid, das der Irrsinn verursacht hatte, völlig umsonst gewesen.

Der Elder-Stab war wie die Büchse der Pandora. Er erzeugte Neid, Habsucht und Hass; Schmerz und Zerstörung folgten. Und auch der Stein der Auferstehung bedeutete Verzweiflung und schließlich Wahnsinn für seinen Meister. Einzig der Tarnumhang war ein wahres Heiligtum, denn er schützte seinen Träger, gab Frieden und vielleicht sogar eine Idee davon, was Glück war.

Dumbledore fühlte sich leer und ausgebrannt. Der Traum eine utopische Weltordnung zu schaffen, der ihn seit frühster Kindheit angetrieben hatte, hatte sich als wahrer Alptraum entpuppt. Er stand an einem Abgrund und wusste nicht, wie er von hieraus weitermachen konnte. Seine Hoffnungslosigkeit war so groß, dass es schmerzte.

Langsam fuhr er mit einem Finger die Konturen des Rings entlang. Er hätte ihn niemals aufstecken dürfen, ohne ihn zuvor auf Flüche zu untersuchen. Aber die Gier war einfach zu stark gewesen. Er, wie so viele andere vor ihm, hatte nicht widerstehen können, und das, obgleich er doch genau wusste, welche Gefahren in schwarzer Magie lauerten –- insbesondere dann, wenn Tom Riddle, der Meister der Täuschung und Arglist, seine Finger im Spiel hatte —

Ein langgezogener Klagelaut ließ Dumbledore auffahren. Fawkes tänzelte rastlos auf seiner Stange.

„Ich weiß, mein Freund, ich weiß. Ich war zu siegessicher... hab mich blenden lassen–-"

„Und das ist auch genau der Grund, warum du trotz all deiner Gerissenheit doch nur Griffindor-Material bist, Albus", ließ sich der Sprechende Hut vernehmen, „Deine Blindheit war schon immer dein größter Schwachpunkt."

Dumbledores Blick kehrte zu der geschwärzten Hand zurück.

„Du hast wie üblich Recht, Kaen", murmelte er deprimiert, „Ich weiß gar nicht, was in mich gefahren ist... es war unbedacht... vielleicht werde ich wirklich zu alt–-"

„Und Selbstmitleid wird dir auch nicht weiterhelfen! Krieg dich wieder in den Griff, Albus. Das ist jämmerlich. Da draußen sind zu viele Menschen, die sich auf dich verlassen, als dass du so einfach hinschmeißen kannst! Schmeiß dich in deine geschmacklosen Clownskostüme, nimm dir eines deiner elendigen Zitronenbonbons –- ich weiß genau, dass du sie mit einem Aufmunterungstrank gepeppt hast! –- und quäl den Lehrkörper mit deinem absonderlichen Humor, aber erspar uns die Weltuntergangsstimmung, bevor ich mich noch dazu gezwungen sehe, einen der Hauselfen dazu zu beordern dich zu verhexen!"

„Da kann ich nur zustimmen", mischte sich nun auch Agatha Cathcart, eine der ehemaligen Schulleiterinnen, mit schneidender Stimme ein, „Nimm dir eine Auszeit, Albus. All der Papierkram, unter dem du dich zu vergraben pflegst ... dunkle Lords... inkompetente Möchtegern-Minister... Du arbeitest dich noch in ein frühes Grab, wenn du so weiter machst!"

Mehrere der Portraits gaben zustimmende Laute oder nickten.

Dumbledore lachte trocken auf.

„Ich sehe, dass ich überstimmt bin ...", murmelte er mit zurückkehrendem Humor. Einen Moment lang verweilte sein Blick noch dunkel auf der geschwärzten Hand, dann schlug er den langen Ärmel darüber und griff nach der Schale mit den Zitronenbonbons. Drei Tage waren vergangen, seit er das letzte Heiligtum gefunden hatte. Drei Tage, in denen er sich in seinem Büro von der Welt versteckt hatte. Es wurde wirklich höchste Zeit, die Depression hinter sich zu lassen.

--

**Mittwoch, 10. Juli 1996 / 22:00 / das Riddle Haus, Little Hangilton, England**

Agitiert schritt Draco Malfoy auf und ab. Er strich sich das Haar zurück und glättete seine Robe, nur um erneut dazu überzugehen die Händen zu ringen –- kurz gesagt: er war ein einziges Nervenbündel.

Solange er denken konnte, hatte er seiner Initiation mit fiebrigem Eifer entgegengeblickt. Es hatte ein Tag des Stolzes und der Ehre sein sollen. Er, Draco Malfoy, würde in den Ränken des Dunklen Lords aufsteigen und Ruhm erlangen, wie kein zweiter vor ihm. Er hatte davon geträumt, zu einem der Generäle, oder vielleicht sogar zum Protegé seines Fürsten gemacht zu werden, sobald dieser sein Potential erkannte. Er hatte so viele Pläne gehabt!

Doch alles war schiefgegangen, das nur hatte schief gehen können. Sie waren in Ungnade gefallen. Sein Vater hatte einen unverzeihlichen Fehler begangen und ihn dazu verdammt an seiner statt für diesen einzustehen. Draco hatte nur diese eine Chance, Wiedergutmachung zu leisten; sollte er versagen, würde nicht nur er selbst, sondern die gesamte Malfoy-Familie, den Preis zahlen.

Aber er war so jung! Wie sollte es ihm gelingen, die Vorderrungen des Dunklen Lords zu erfüllen? Es graute ihm davor, sich nur auszumalen, welch unmögliche Aufgabe ihm gestellt werden würde.

Tapfer kämpfte der Junge gegen eine neuerliche Welle von Übelkeit an. Das bisschen, das er am Morgen hatte zu sich nehmen können, hatte er bereits vor Stunden wieder von sich gegeben.

Nein, an dieser Situation war wirklich nichts glorreiches. Draco wollte sich nur noch in einem Erdloch verkriechen, und nicht mehr daraus hervor kommen. Stattdessen zwang er sich zu einer aufrechten Haltung, glättete seine Robe und versuchte seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Doch als sein Blick den Spiegel an der gegenüberliegenden Wand streifte, begegnete ihm nicht etwa der selbstbewusste Reinblut-Aristokrat, den er darzustellen versuchte, sondern ein verängstigter Junge, der viel zu blass war und unter dessen Augen sich dem Kosmetik-Zauber zum Trotz dunkle Ringe abzeichneten.

Ein kehliger Laut löste sich von Dracos Lippen, und der Spiegel zerbrach in der Welle des Spontanzaubers. Es war Jahre her, dass Draco das letzte Mal die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Hysterie begann sich in seinem Inneren auszubreiten.

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür zum angrenzenden Salon geöffnet, und ein maskierter Todesser trat ein. Der schlichte Umhang und die weiße Maske gaben ihn als einen der Niedriggerankten zu erkennen. Mit einer unleidlichen Handbewegung gab er Draco zu verstehen, ihm zu folgen.

Die Audienz fand in einem prunkvoll ausgestatteten Ballsaal statt. Der gesamte innere Zirkel war versammelt. Wie die lebende Statuen eines Horrorkabinetts hatten sie in voller Todesser-Montage und mit ausdruckslosen Mienen Position angenommen. Viele Duzend Wachskerzen erhellten den Raum, konnten jedoch nicht gegen die lähmende Kälte der im Hintergrund umhergleitenden Dementoren ankommen.

Sichtbar verängstigt bewegte Draco sich durch die Reihen der Versammelten auf den throngleichen Sitz zu, von dem aus der Dunkle Lord hoheitsvoll auf seine Diener hinabblickte. Seine Hände waren schwitzig und bebten, und das Rauschen in seinen Ohren hinderte ihn daran einen klaren Gedanken zu bilden. Nur mit äußerster Willenskraft gelang es ihm seinen Kurs beizubehalten, in gebührendem Abstand zum Thron auf die Knie zu sinken, die restliche Strecke krabbelnd und mit niedergeschlagenen Augen zurückzulegen, und schließlich den Saum von Voldemort's Umhang zu küssen, wie sein Vater es ihm beigebracht hatte, anstatt, wie seine Instinkte es ihm eingaben, in panischer Hast die Flucht zu ergreifen.

„Draco Malfoy ...", wisperte der Dunkle Lord mit einer hohen, kalten Stimme, die kaum noch als menschlich bezeichnet werden konnte, „lass dich ansehen."

Draco hob unwillig den Kopf. Er wusste, dass es sinnlos war, Widerstand zu leisten. Aber auch dieses Wissen machte es nicht leichter–-

Reptilienartige Augen zogen sich zu heimtückischen Schlitzen zusammen, als sie seinem Blick begegneten. Draco lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Das sadistische Lächeln, dass um die Mundwinkel des anderen spielte, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Er fühlte sich wie eine Maus, die von einer Kobra hungrig beäugt wurde. Schon fiel der Dunkle Lord mit mitleidsloser Brachialgewalt in seine Gedankenwelt ein.

Schwer nach Luft ringend fand Draco sich auf dem Boden liegend wieder. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als habe ihn der Fahrende Ritter mit voller Breitseite erwischt, direkt nachdem eine Horde wilder Hippogreifs über ihn hinweggetrampelt war. Tränen des Zorns und der Beschämung brannten in seinen Augen. Von den Okklumens-Wänden, an denen er in den vergangenen Wochen in jeder freien Minute gearbeitet hatte, waren nur noch Ruinen übrig.

Ein kaltes Lachen erreichte sein Ohr.

„Junge Schlange, hasst du denn wirklich geglaubt, gegen mich Stand halten zu können? Es wird höchste Zeit, dass du deinen Platz lernst... _crucio_!"

Ein qualvoller Schmerzensschrei löste sich von Dracos Lippen, als er sich unter der Macht des Unverzeihlichen am Boden wandte. Er hatte niemals zuvor derartige Schmerzen erlebt. Jede Zelle seines Seins schien in Flammen zu stehen. Es kostete ihn auch die letzten Reste seiner Willenskraft, seinen Körper daran zu hindern, Gegenwehr zu leisten.

Erneut penetrierte die Legilimens-Attacke seinen Verstand.

Draco spürte, wie er die Kontrolle verlor. Es war einfach zu viel. Ein qualvolles Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen, als auch die letzten Barrieren brachen. Von allen Seiten her stießen Emotionen und Gedankenfetzen auf ihn nieder. Dann breitete sich Schwärze aus.

Ein brutaler Ruck an seinem Genick brachte Draco wieder zur Besinnung. Der Geruch von Erbrochenem erfüllte die Luft. Es war einer der Lestranges, der ihn hielt. Rabastan oder Rodolphus, er hatte die beiden nie wirklich auseinanderhalten können. Abfällig verzog der Mann seinen Mund stieß Draco von sich.

„Was haben wir hier...", ließ Voldemort gönnerhaft verlauten, „Ein Empath und Feuerstarter. Wie _interessant_... Wie kommt es, dass der Erbe des Malfoy-Namens über die Erbgaben der Weasleys verfügt? Welch Schande. Kein Wunder, dass Lucius versucht hat, dich von mir fernzuhalten... Es wundert mich, dass er dich nicht enterbt hat."

Hämisches Gelächter erfüllte den Raum. Draco musste all seine Willenskraft einsetzen, um nicht unter dem Gemisch aus Schadenfreude, Niedertracht und Verachtung den Verstand zu verlieren. Ohne seine Barrieren hatte er den fremden Emotionen nichts entgegenzusetzen. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Kopf müsse jeden Moment platzen.

„Oh, aber keine Bange. Für den Augenblick bin ich bereit, über deine bedauernswerten ... _Qualitäten..._ hinwegzusehen", murmelte Voldemort in süffisantem Tonfall. Der Raum war von neuem von verhaltenem Gekicher erfüllt. Draco hatte das Gefühl, er müsse sich übergeben.

„Du wirst mir einen Dienst erweisen", fuhr der Dunkle Lord sachte fort, „Dies ist deine einzige Chance, für den Fehltritt deines Vaters Buße zu leisten. Dies ist gleichzeitig ein Test deiner Loyalität und deines Könnens. Du hast bis zum Ende des kommenden Schuljahres Zeit, einen Weg zu finden, Dumbledore aus dieser Seinsebene auszulöschen... Enttäusch mich nicht. Die Konsequenzen könnten höchst... _unangenehm..._ ausfallen."

Blanker Horror spiegelte sich in Dracos Augen wider. Es war unmöglich! So viele Todesser vor ihm hatten versucht, Dumbledore aus dem Verkehr zu zeihen, doch niemandem war es gelungen. Nicht einmal dem Dunklen Lord selbst. Wie sollte er dann, ein bloßer Schüler, auch nur die leiseste Chance stehen!?

„Gib mir deinen Arm."

Tränen begannen Dracos bleiche Wangen hinabzurinnen, als er wie in Trance seinen Arm ausstreckte. Vage vernahm er den Laut von reißendem Stoff. Die Spitze eines Zauberstabs legte sich gegen seine Pulsader. Dann erreichte der zischende Singsang eines Parselzaubers seine Ohren. Er fühlte sich seltsam losgelöst von seinem Körper, so als würde er schweben, oder auch von einer Wasserlawine auf den Grund eines Sees gedrängt werden. Sein Geist schien in Flammen zu stehen, war zugleich jedoch vollkommen taub. Die Welt begann sich um ihn herum zu drehen, immer schneller und schneller, bis plötzlich tief in seinem Inneren etwas zerbrach...

--

**980 A.D. / Heiliger Baum im Hoheitsgebiet der Slydhs, Schottland**

_Er stand am Rand einer Lichtung. Es war ein warmer Frühlingstag. Die Vögel sangen und von Nahem war das Rauschen einer Quelle zu vernehmen. Eine kleine Menschenmenge hatte sich um einen alten Eichenbaum im Zentrum der Lichtung versammelt. Die Männer trugen weiße Hemden und braune, zu den Waden hin reichende Wildlederhosen, oder grün-silberne Schottenröcke; die Frauen helle Kleider und Blumen im Haar. _

_Der festlichen Aufmachung zum Trotz lag eine beklommene Spannung in der Luft. Die Gesichter der Versammelten waren düster und in ihren Augen glommen Animosität, Zorn und Hilflosigkeit. _

_Plötzlich legte sich eine schwere Hand auf Dracos Schulter. Ein Mann mit flammendroter Mähne und harten blauen Augen blickte auf ihn hinab. Er war in eine rote Festtagsrobe mit goldenen Säumen gekleidet. An seiner Seite trug er ein Schwert, das Draco seltsam vertraut war, und auf seiner Brust prangte das Wappen eines goldenen, aufrechtstehenden Löwen. Unvermittelt wusste Draco, dass dieser Mann sein Vater war -- Geryones. _

„_Da ist kein Grund für deine Nervosität, Godric. Sie mögen uns hassen, aber da ist nichts, das sie gegen uns ausrichten könnten. Die Tage der Fehde sind vorüber. Ohne uns hat ihr Clan keine Überlebenschance." _

„_Aber ist ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier nicht um so gefährlicher?"_

_Geryones lachte leise auf, „Oh ja, mein Sohn. Sie haben noch immer ihre Klauen und Zähne. Wenn wir ihnen Schwäche zeigen, werden sie ohne Zweifel angreifen. Aber wenn wir selbstsicher und aufrecht stehen, und sie mit eiserner Hand führen, werden sie es nicht wagen, aufzubegehren. Sie haben alles zu verlieren, und nur ihren Stolz zu erhalten. Sie wissen, dass ihre einzige Chance auf Selbsterhaltung darin besteht, sich uns zu unterwerfen. Komm." _

_Die Menge teilte sich vor ihnen, als Geryones Draco zum Zentrum der Lichtung führte. Mehrere Soldaten mit demselben Wappen des goldenen Löwen und ein Priester folgten ihnen. _

_Die Feindseligkeit, die ihnen entgegenschlug, war so allumfassend, dass Draco darum kämpfen musste, seine geistigen Barrieren aufrecht zu halten. Es war niemals leicht, ein Empath zu sein, doch in diesem Moment entpuppte es sich als wahrer Fluch. Mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, wurden seine Atemzüge schneller und abgehakter. Bebend schloss sich seine Hand um den Lederbeutel mit Eukalyptus, Lorbeer, Ginko, Tonka und Wermut, den er stets zum Schutz um seinen Hals trug. Der Bannzauber war das letzte Geschenk seiner Mutter, ehe sie im vergangenen Jahr am Lungenfieber gestorben war. Er war überhaupt das einzige, das ihm dabei half seine empathischen Fähigkeiten zu kontrollieren._

_Am Fuß der Eiche kamen sie schließlich zum Stehen. Ihnen gegenüber stand die wohl atemberaubendste Frau, die Draco jemals erblickt hatte. Sie war überraschend groß. Lange Wellen kastanienbraunen Haares flossen über ihre Schultern und ihren Rücken hinab. Ihre Haut schien aus Porzellan gemeißelt zu sein und in ihren Augen loderte ein smaragdgrünes Feuer. Nach Außen hin wirkte sie ruhig und gefasst, doch der von ihr ausgehende kalte Zorn strafte diesen Eindruck Lüge. _

„_Tòmag", begrüßte Geryones sie mit einem Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. Draco war erschrocken von der nackten Begierde, die plötzlich von seinem Vater auszuströmen begann. Ein Durstender in der Wüste -– die Grenze zu Besessenheit war längst überschritten. _

_Ungebeten schlich sich der Begriff Schwarze Witwe in sein Denken. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Furcht._

„_Vater...", wisperte er mit zittriger Stimme, „Vater—!", doch Geryones schien ihn nicht zu hören. Er hatte nur Augen für Tòmag Slytherin, seine zukünftige Braut. _

_Einer der Soldaten zog Draco zur Seite, als der Priester seinen Platz unter der Eiche einnahm. Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie Geryones und Tòmag ihre Schwüre austauschten und der Christenpriester seinen Segen über die Ehe legte und schließlich seinen Gott um Fruchtbarkeit bat. _

_Über den Kopf seines Vaters hinweg begegnete er den hasserfüllten Augen eines anderen Jungen. __Salazar, Tòmags Sohn. __Er konnte nicht älter als neun oder zehn Sommer sein. Sein Haar war rabenschwarz und seine Gestalt grazil. Am Auffälligsten waren jedoch seine Augen, in denen dieselben smaragdgrünen Flammen loderten, die Draco auch schon in Tòmags Augen bemerkt hatte. Neben ihm stand eine junge Frau, die ihm eindringlich ins Ohr wisperte. Rowena, erinnerte sich Draco. __Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazars Cousine. __Ihre Ähnlichkeit zu Tòmag war unverkennbar. Derselbe Körperbau, dieselben Gesichtszüge. Nur ihre Augen waren anders –- kobaltblau und kalt. Die Augen eines Nekromanten. _

_Eine leichte Unruhe entstand in der Menge hinter den beiden, als ein kleines Mädchen -– Draco erkannte sie als die fünfjährige Helga Hufflepuff -– sich zu ihnen durchschlängelte. Sie war unscheinbar und mager, ihr Lockenhaar zerzaust. Doch als Salazars Blick auf sie fiel, wich der hasserfüllte Ausdruck einem von inniger Zärtlichkeit. _

_Draco war verblüfft von der jähen Wandlung. Einen Moment lang schien es, als stünde sein zukünftiger Stiefbruder kurz davor loszustürzen und Geryones einen Dolch in den Rücken zu rammen, doch kaum dass dieses Mädchen auftauchte, schien er all seine dunklen Gedanken vergessen zu haben. Von der Art und Weise, mit der er sie betrachtete, hätte man meinen können, sie sei das wundervollste und kostbarste Geschöpf diesseits der Himmelstore. Die rohe Schwäche in seinen Augen gab Draco zu verstehen, dass er nichts zwischen sich und das Mädchen kommen lassen würde und dass er alles und jeden, der oder das es wagte, ihre Unschuld in Gefahr zu bringen, gnadenlos zur Stecke bringen würde._

_Dies war der Moment, in dem Draco zum ersten Mal wahren Neid verspürte. Er versuchte die unleidige Emotion zu unterdrücken, doch seine geistigen Fühler hatten bereits reagiert und wuchtvoll nach dem anderen Jungen ausgeschnellt, nur um sich urplötzlich zurückzuflüchten. _

_Draco begann heftig zu zittern. Er wusste nicht, was er gespürt hatte, nur, dass es todbringend war, eiskalt und gnadenlos. Es hatte sich wie ein gähnender Schlund angefühlt, der alles Leben in sich aufsog. Ein schwarzes Loch im Sein, dass sich von Energie ernährte. Von Essenz. Ein Raubtier, schlimmer noch als alles, das ihm je begegnet war. Ein gierig schlingender Parasit._

_Hastig wandte er sich ab und seinem Vater zu. Als seine Sinne jedoch Tòmag streiften, musste er mit Entsetzen erkennen, dass sie von einer ganz ähnlichen Aura umgeben war, ebenso wie auch der an ihrer anderen Seite stehende Myrddin Emris, der druidische Führer der Slydh. Wie ihm dies bis zu diesem Moment hatte entgehen können, war ihm ein einziges Rätsel. Er hatte stets geglaubt, dass es die Zauberer waren, die an der Spitze der Nahrungskette standen, nun aber hatte sich gezeigt, dass es jene gab, versteckt wie Wölfe im Schafspelz, die sich von Magie selbst ernährten. Es war ein grauenvoller Gedanken. _

_Plötzlich hatte Dracos Angst für seinen Vater sich um ein Vielfaches gesteigert. Er fürchtete, was die Slydhs -- was diese _Kreaturen_ -- ihm antun konnten, um Rache an dem Schlächter ihres früheren Lords, Steafan Uilleam zu nehmen. Innerlich bebend, sich nach außen aber nichts von seiner Unruhe anmerken lassend, zwang er sich dazu, den Blick starr auf das Brautpaar zu richten, doch seine Augen kehrten immer wieder zu seinem Stiefbruder zurück. _

.

.


	4. Chapter 3

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein grauenvolles Ereignis im Jahre 1024 A.D. hat zur Folge, dass die vier Gründer von Hogwarts auseinandergerissen werden. Rowena Ravenclaw, eine der gefürchtetsten Nekromanten aller Zeiten, deren Mentalität sich irgendwo zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn befindet, setzt es sich zum Ziel, das Quartett in einem späteren Leben erneut miteinander zu vereinen. 955 Jahre später ist es dann soweit –- sie hat die idealen Träger für die Seelen ihrer drei Gefährten gefunden. Aber nicht alles läuft, wie geplant. Eine Prophezeiung, die unmittelbar nach der Einpflanzung der Seelen gemacht wird, bringt zwei vollkommen neue Faktoren in die Gleichung –- Dumbledore und Voldemort.

**Raiting:** **M**

**Pairing:** **Harry Potter / Severus Snape** (Für weitere Paarungen könnt ihr gerne Vorschläge machen. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber noch nichts konkretes.)

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist **SLASH**. Das heißt, es kommt zu graphisch dargestellten sexuellen Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern –- in diesem Fall **HP/SS**. Zudem werden **Gewaltszenen** (auch sexuelle Gewalt) vorkommen. Entsprechende Warnungen findet ihr an den Anfängen der jeweiligen Kapitel. Insgesamt ist die Story recht dunkel und wurde daher auch als Drama eingestuft, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass der humoristische Faktor außer Acht gelassen wurde. Was die Sprache betrifft, so habe ich versucht, sie nicht zu sehr schleifen zu lassen, aber auch nicht zu hochgestochen daherzukommen. Dennoch wird es hin und wieder etwas harscher werden, schließlich musste ich ja auch die weniger gebildeten Charaktere zu Worte kommen lassen. Wer hiermit ein Problem hat, sollte sich schleunigst eine andere Geschichte suchen. Das Web ist schließlich voll mit guten Storys für alle Geschmäcker und Altersklassen.

.

**Verzichtserklärung:** Ich erhebe weder Anspruch auf das Harry-Potter-Universum, noch liegt es in meiner Absicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen... ihr kennt den Drill.

.

Wurde nicht beta-gelesen!

.

.

.

**Kapitel drei**

.

**Mittwoch, 10. Juli 1996 / 23:57 / Ritualkammer des Ravenclaw-Anwesens, die Orkneyinseln, Schottland**

Der erste Eindruck, den Harry von seiner Situation bekam, war der, dass er nackt wie am Tage seiner Geburt auf einem steinernen Altar lag. Der zweite, dass seine Glieder zu den Seiten hin gestreckt und mit Tauen an den jeweiligen Kannten besagten Altars festgebunden waren. Der dritte, dass seine Sinne stark abgedämpft und seine magische Wahrnehmung non-existent waren. Dies war der Moment, in dem sich die ersten Ansätze einer ausgewachsenen Panik bemerkbar machten.

„Feasgar màth, mac piuthair m'athar", erklang die amüsierte Altstimme einer Frau, „ausgeschlafen?"

Ruckartig schnellte Harrys Kopf zur Seite. Seine unbebrillten Augen brauchten einen Moment, um sich an den flackernden Schein der Kerzen zu gewöhnen, ehe er die Einzelheiten der Frau in sich aufnehmen konnte. Sie war groß, hatte kastanienbraunes Haar, dass sie am Hinterkopf hochgesteckt trug, und tückisch glimmende kobaltblaue Augen, die im Dämmerlicht fast schwarz wirkten. Er hätte sie als schön bezeichnet, wäre da nicht ein undefinierbarer Eindruck von Kälte gewesen.

„R-Rowena?"

Sie lächelte ihr typisches, stilles Lächeln, das so sehr an das einer Harpyie erinnerte. Mit geschmeidiger Bewegung löste sie sich von der Wand, an der sie bis zu diesem Moment gelehnt hatte, und trat an den Altar heran.

„Was tust du hier? Wieso bin ich gefesselt? _Cousine_?"

Träumerisch vor sich hin summend hatte Rowena den Dolch, den sie stets in einer Scheide an ihrem Unterarm trug, gezogen und damit begonnen einen Drudenfuß in Harrys Handfläche zu ritzen, wobei die das Blut mit einem silbernen Kelch auffing. Der erwartete Schmerz blieb jedoch aus. An seiner statt verspürte Harry nur ein leichtes Kribbeln wo die Schneide sein Fleisch traf. Er war eindeutig unter Drogen gesetzt worden; das erklärte auch die Abgeschwächtheit seiner übrigen Sinne.

„Schön", schnappte er gereizt, „lass mich eben nicht an deinen Weisheiten teilhaben. Wir wissen doch alle, wie sehr du es liebst, andere in den Wahnsinn zu treiben".

Rowena fuhr unbeirrt in ihrer Tätigkeit fort und wechselte nun auch zu seiner anderen Hand und schließlich zu seinen Füßen über. In ihren Augen blitzte der Schalk.

Eine Veränderung in den Schwingungen der Raumluft verriet die Ankunft einer weiteren Person. Es war ein Mann in der Kluft der Druiden mit einem langen, eichenen Stab in der Hand. Harry war nicht überrascht, Ollivander Slytherin zu erkennen. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und rollte die Augen. Das ganze war einfach so typisch.

„Großvater. Auch dir einen guten Abend."

„Ah, Salazar. Vortrefflich. Ich hatte mich bereits gefragt, wann du erwachen würdest."

„Offensichtlich genau rechtzeitig, mich von meinem Blut zu verabschieden... Ich habe es doch immer genossen, Stargast in Rowenas Hokuspokus zu sein."

Ein vergnügtes Funkeln legte sich in Ollivanders silberne Augen. Es hätte nicht eindeutiger sein können, von welcher Seite der Familie Rowena ihren absonderlichen Sinn für Humor geerbt hatte.

Rowena war indes dazu übergegangen, Harrys Körper mit Runen zu überziehen, die sie mit dem gesammelten Blut zeichnete. Er warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu, als ihre Finger neckisch über die privateren Partien seines Körpers glitten.

„Rowena Perenelle Ravenclaw! Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, jemand anderes unsittlich zu belästigen!?"

Spielerisch griff sie etwas fester zu. Harry begann zu fluchen. Mehr denn je sehnte er sich nach seinem Zauberstab. Es zuckte ihn regelrecht in den Fingern, seine Cousine in eine Kaulquappe zu verhexen und einige Stunden lang in der Sonne schmoren zu lassen.

Endlich hatte Rowena auch die letzte Rune direkt über der verhassten Fluchnarbe gezogen und wich einige Schritte zurück um den Kelch abzustellen und an seiner statt einen Sack mit Salz aufzunehmen, mit welchem sie ein Pentagramm um den Altar zu ziehen begann. Harry beobachtete das ganze mit wachsender Beklommenheit. Er wusste nicht allzu viel vom Austreiben böser Geister, verstand jedoch, dass die Angelegenheit keinesfalls schmerzfrei sein würde. Rowena genoss es zu sehr, ihn leiden zu lassen.

Das Ratschen eines Streichholzes verriet die Entzündung von Räucherwerk. Nicht lange, und der Geruch von Wermut, Lorbeer und Teufelsdreck erreichte Harrys Nase. Er schnitt eine Grimasse und wandte den Kopf hilfesuchend Ollivander zu. Doch dieser schenkte ihm nur ein belustigtes Lächeln, ehe er seinen Platz am Kopf des Altars einnahm und zu einem magischen Singsang ansetzte. Rowena stellte sich ihm gegenüber auf und erlaubte dem Bannzauber mit einer gebieterischen Handbewegung über den Raum hinweg zu fluten. Als die nötige Dichte erreicht war, griff sie mit ihren Nekromanten-Kräften hinaus.

Harry, der sich vorgenommen hatte, Rowena nicht die Genugtuung zu geben und zu schreien, biss sich die Lippe blutig, in einem Versuch dem beißenden Schmerz in seiner Narbe nicht nachzugeben. Er hatte das vage Gefühl, nicht länger der einzige zu sein, der sich unter Qualen wandte –- eine Erfahrung, die er Voldemort von Herzen gönnte. Dann versank die Welt um ihn herum in Schwärze.

-

**Freitag, 12. Juli 1996 / 6:25 / das Ravenclaw-Anwesen, die Orkneyinseln, Schottland**

Salazar kam schlagartig zu sich. Er hatte eine teuflische Migräne und jeder Muskel in seinem Körper schien zu schmerzen. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen tastete er nach seiner Stirn. Die Narbe war noch immer da, aber sie fühlte sich dünner an, so als habe das Geflecht nach all den Jahren nun doch noch beschlossen zu verheilen. Äußerlich mochte er noch immer wie Harry Potter aussehen, doch innerlich hatte er dessen Identität nun vollständig hinter sich gelassen. Alles, was ihm jetzt noch fehlte, waren sein Zauberstab und seine beiden Vertrauten, dann würde er endlich wieder vollständig sein...

Behutsam, fast schon ehrfürchtig, erlaubte Salazar es seinen Sensori-Sinnen den Raum zu schmecken. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl von der Blockade befreit zu sein; so intensiv, dass er es fast nicht ertragen konnte. Er musste an sich halten, um nicht dem ersten Impuls nachzugeben, und parasitenmäßig soviel Energie in sich aufzunehmen, bis ihm schlecht wurde. Stattdessen zwang er sich dazu das aktive Schlemmen zugunsten eines passiven Naschens einzustellen.

Langsam setzte Salazar sich auf. Mit der einen Hand tastete er nach seiner Brille, während er die andere dazu nutzte, sich die Schläfe zu massieren. Dann erlaubte er es seinen Augen, den fremden Raum in sich aufzunehmen. Die Einrichtung sprach von schlichter Eleganz und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass der Eigner mehr als nur Wohlhabend war. Durch das weite Flügelfenster fielen morgendliche Sonnenstrahlen ein.

Ein plötzlicher _Plopp_-Laut kündigte die Ankunft eines Hauselfen an. Er war in eine blaue Toga mit bronzefarbener Borte gekleidet, auf der das Wappen eines von schwarzen Runen umkreisten Rabens prangte.

„Junger Meister Slytherin, Sir", piepste der Elf frohgemut, „Ihr ist willkommen im Anwesen der Ravenclaws. Tami wird Euch den Weg zum Frühstückssalon zeigen, Sir."

Salazar schnitt eine Grimasse. Die Kombination Migräne und Hauself war alles andere als dazu angetan, seine Stimmung zu heben. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Rowena ein sadistisches Vergnügen darin fand, ihn auf diese Weise zu quälen. Sie wusste nur zu genau, wie sehr er es hasste, bereits früh am Morgen von den ewigfröhlichen Kreaturen terrorisiert zu werden.

Mit finsterer Miene und leise vor sich hinmurrend hüllte er sich in einen bereitliegenden Morgenrock und folgte dem Elfen auf den Gang hinaus. Erfreut stellte er fest, dass seine Animagusform bereits begonnen hatte, mit seinem jetzigen Körper zu verschmelzen. Es würde einige Tage dauern, bis er die Brille nicht mehr brauchen würde. Seine Bewegungsabläufe hatten hingegen bereits einen Teil der Grazie und Raubtierhaftigkeit angenommen, die er aus seinem früheren Leben gewohnt war. Seine Schritte waren leichtfüßig und vollkommen lautlos, wie die eines Phantoms, und auch seine übrigen Sinne waren merklich geschärft.

Der Frühstückssalon entpuppte sich als ein heller Raum mit großen, offenstehenden Flügelfenstern und einem herrlichen Blick auf den Garten hinaus. Zwei Männer saßen bereits am Tisch und unterhielten sich über ihre Kaffeetassen hinweg. Einen der beiden erkannte Salazar sofort als seinen Großvater, den Druiden Myrddin Emris, der in dieser Zeit erneut seinen Geburtsnamen Ollivander Solamh Slytherin angenommen hatte, der andere hingegen, ein ältlicher Gentleman mit kurzem, von silbernen Strähnen durchzogenem Haar, einem perfekt gestutzten Kinnbart und kornblumenblauen Augen, war ihm vollkommen fremd. Er war von den Schwingungen Weißer und Purpurner Magie umgeben, was Salazar umso neugieriger machte, da diese beiden Energien sich zwar perfekt in Ritualen miteinander verbinden ließen, im täglichen Leben aber für Disharmonie und Chaos sorgten.

„Salazar", winkte Ollivander ihn mit einer einladenden Geste zu einem der Stühle hin, „Komm und leiste uns Gesellschaft. Es ist beinahe ein Millennium her, seit wir uns zum letzten Mal unterhalten haben."

Salazar gab ein knappes Nicken und folgte der Einladung.

„Dies ist Nicholas", stellte Ollivander den Fremden vor, „Rowenas Gatte –- so unglaublich das auch klingen mag."

„Meister Slytherin, es ist eine Ehre... oder sollte das nun Potter heißen?"

„Salazar", erklärte der Angesprochene entschieden. Er konnte es kaum fassen, dass Rowena geheiratet hatte. Und noch unfassbarer schien es, dass sie tatsächlich jemanden gefunden haben sollte, der ihrer nicht gerade unkomplizierten Persönlichkeit standhalten konnte. Mit unverholender Neugierde ließ er seinen Blick über den Fremden hinweggleiten. Was er sah, gefiel ihm. Intelligente Augen, in denen der Schabernack zuckte, und eine ganze Ansammlung von Lachfältchen um den Mund und die Augen herum. Der antiquierte Gehrock mit dem Wappen der Alchemistenvereinigung auf der rechten Brust ließ ihn zu einer plötzlichen Erkenntnis kommen.

„Nicholas _Flamel_?"

Ollivander lachte erheitert auf, während Nicholas die Frage mit einer eleganten Geste bejahte.

Salazar schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf und füllte sich eine Schale mit Müsli und Rahm.

„So", meinte er nach einer Weile, „Wurde der Stein der Weisen also tatsächlich zerstört, oder hat er überhaupt niemals existiert?"

Die beiden Männer begannen zu lachen.

„Etwas von beidem", verkündete Nicholas schließlich, „Der Stein für sich genommen ist nichts besonderes; ein sogenannter Sanguis-Granat. Er ist leicht herzustellen und gilt in Alchemistenkreisen als vollkommen wertlos. Es geschah aus einem reinen Zufall heraus, dass ich in ihm einen Umwandler spiritistischer Energien erkannt habe. Solange Rowena und ich eine Geistessphäre teilen, also einen durch Blut gespeisten telepathischen Link aufrechterhalten, kann ich mit Hilfe des Steines auf einen begrenzten Teil ihrer Kräfte zugreifen. Dies macht mich semi-unsterblich, auch wenn es zugleich dazu führt, dass ich einige der weniger begehrenswerten Attribute des Vampirismus teile, wie etwa eine Aversion gegen grelles Licht und den Zwang Blut zu trinke –- wenn auch nur alle paar Wochen."

„Mir anderen Worten", mischte sich Ollivander ein, „um den Stein nutzen zu können muss man nicht nur einen Nekromanten finden, sondern auch noch einen unkündbaren Lebensbund mit ihm eingehen. Und wie das Schicksal es so haben will, lebt das Nekromanten-Gen einzig in der weiblichen Linie der Ravenclaws. Da bei der Geburt eines Nekromanten die Mutter jedoch ihr Leben lässt, kann es immer nur einen von ihnen geben –- Rowena, in diesem Fall. Bis sie sich entschließt, eine Tochter zu gebären, bleibt sie an diese Seinsebene gebunden. Was wiederum dazu führt, dass Voldemort rein gar nichts mit dem Stein hätte anfangen können..."

„Das ganze Theater vor fünf Jahren war also völlig umsonst!", rief Salazar verblüfft aus, „Weiß Dumbledore, dass er derart an der Nase herumgeführt worden ist?"

Nicholas grinste verschwörerisch. „Aber natürlich nicht. Ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr so köstlich amüsiert!"

Salazar gab einen leidenden Seufzer von sich.

„Wie habe ich nur einen Moment lang daran zweifeln können, dass Rowena einen Gleichgesinnten hat finden können, sie hatte schließlich mehr als ein Millennium Zeit, nach ihm zu suchen—"

„Willst du damit andeuten, dass ich _alt_ bin, liebster Vetter?!"

Salazar zuckte schmerzhaft zusammen, als ein plötzliche Welle Purpurner Magie nach ihm ausschnellte. Mit einer Grimasse begann er sich die Schläfen zu massieren. Rowena ließ unterdes die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zufallen.

„Aber niemals, Cousine. Wohl aber gut _gereift_..."

Eine kalte Hand grub sich in Salazars Haarschopf und zwang seinen Kopf zurück. Mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln beugte Rowena sich zu ihm herab.

„_Kopfschmerzen_?", hauchte sie in scheinbarer Besorgtheit, auch wenn das sadistische Funkeln in ihren Augen keinen Zweifel an ihren tatsächlichen Motiven ließ. „Wie... _ungeschickt_ von mir, meine Magie derart mit mir durchgehen zu lassen."

„Ja, wie hat das nur geschehen können", zischte Salazar zurück und befreite sich aus ihrem Griff, „Und vielen Dank für das Weckkommando. Es war zu gnädig von dir, mir einen _Hauselfen_ zu schicken."

„Aber natürlich. Ich weiß doch, wie sehr dir die kleinen Mistviecher am Herzen liegen. Je schriller ihre Stimmen, desto besser. Ein himmlischerer Weckruf dürfte schwer aufzufinden sein... Morgen, Liebster."

Finster beobachtete Salazar wie Rowena sich einen Teller mit einem reichhaltigen Englischen Frühstück zu füllen begann. Er hatte nie verstehen können, wie sie so früh am Morgen schon derartige Portionen vertilgen konnte. Im Vergleich zu ihr war selbst Ron ein Amateur. Es musste wohl etwas mit ihren Nekromanten-Kräften zu tun. Das würde auch erklären, wo ihre Leidenschaft für blutiges, nahezu rohes Fleisch herkam.

„Wie bin ich eigentlich hierher gekommen?"

Ollivander schenkte ihm ein belustigtes Lächeln.

„Ich bin über dich gestolpert – im wahrsten Sinnes des Wortes. Stell dir nur meine Überraschung vor, plötzlich meinen reinkarnierten Enkel in seiner Animagusform vor mir zu sehen, wo ich doch angenommen hatte, dass er in glücksseliger Ahnungslosigkeit bei seinen Muggel-Verwandten weilt und darauf wartet von Dumbledore errettet zu werden –- und dann auch noch in der Nokturngasse und nahe einem magischen Koma!"

Salazars Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Wenn du gewusst hast, dass ich es war, und vor allem _wo _ich war, warum habt ihr mich dann nicht aus dem Drecksloch ausgebrochen! Jahrelang habe ich den Dursleys als persönlicher Hauself und Prügelknabe herhalten müssen. Und erzähl mir ja nichts von diesem elendigen Blutschutz, den Dumbledore so hoch in Ehren hält! Ich weiß genau, dass er von Liebe gespeist wird, und daher schon innerhalb der ersten Tage deutlich an Kraft verloren hat. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn eine ganze Armee von Todessern mittlerweile in aller Gemütsruhe hindurchspazieren könnte, ohne sich auch nur ein leichtes Nasenbluten zu hohlen! Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Voldemort _mein_ Blut benutzt hat, um sich einen neuen Körper zu schaffen!"

Ollivander und Nicholas tauschten einen Blick aus, während Rowena mit der Gründlichkeit einer Katze ihren Teller säuberte und ihn anschließend mit einer großzügigen Portion Pfannkuchen und Sirup neu auffüllte.

Salazar verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ließ seinen Blick kampflustig von einem zum anderen wandern. Er war versucht, etwas zu zertrümmern.

„Wir konnten es nicht riskieren, dich auf uns aufmerksam zu machen, ehe deine Erinnerungen zu dir zurückgekehrt waren", erklärte Ollivander schließlich, „Deine Geistes- und Sinnesmagie war blockiert, so dass du nicht mehr imstande warst, deine Gedanken zu schützen, geschweige denn feindliche Energien überhaupt noch wahrzunehmen. Wenn wie versucht hätten den Seelensplitter zu entfernen, bevor dein Gedächtnis zurückgekehrt war, hätten wir deinen Verstand irreparabel schädigen können. Zudem hat Dumbledore dich aufs schärfste überwachen lassen. Er mag sich nicht persönlich von deinem Gesundheitszustand überzeugt haben, hat aber mehrere Bannkreise um die Nachbarschaft errichtet, so dass fremde magische Signaturen aufgezeichnet wurden und er augenblicklich von ihrem Auftreten unterrichtet worden ist. Die einzige Möglichkeit für dich den Ort unbemerkt zu verlassen, war mit deutlich gesenktem magischen Level, vorzugsweise getarnt in deiner Animagusform, und ohne Hilfe von Außerhalb."

„Hmh."

Die beiden Männer wechselten einen weiteren Blick, dann fügte Nicholas in bedauerndem Tonfall hinzu, „Es war ein Risiko, dich dort zu lassen, insbesondere wenn man bedenkt, dass zwei Lords ein unnatürliches Interesse an dir entwickelt haben, das man schon beinahe als Besessenheit bezeichnen könnte. Aber dich fortzuholen hätte bedeutet, nicht nur besagte Lords und ihre Handlanger auf den Fersen zu haben, sondern auch das Ministerium –- und somit die gesamte Zauberergesellschaft –- in Aufruhe zu versetzen. Wir wollten keine Massenpanik –- nicht so kurz nach Ende des Krieges –- und haben uns folglich für das kleinere Übel entschieden. Es ist bedauerlich, dass du den Preis für diese Entscheidung zahlen musstest."

Salazar schnitt eine Grimasse. An der vorgebrachten Logik war nichts auszusetzen. Es mochte ihm nicht gefallen, die Aufmerksamkeit so vieler Interessengruppen auf sich zentriert zu wissen, aber wenigstens war er nicht länger allein.

Schon als sie Kinder gewesen waren, hatte Rowena regelmäßig Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, um ihn in seinen –- teilweise idiotischen –- Vorhaben zu unterstützen. Ollivander war wie ein zweiter Vater gewesen, zu dem er auch mit den scheinbar unbedeutendsten Problemen hatte kommen können. Und auch Nicholas war nun Familie. Allein die Tatsache, dass er und Rowena Partner waren und er noch nicht schreiend die Flucht ergriffen oder wirr vor sich hinmurmelnd in einer Nervenheileinrichtung eingeliefert worden war, machte klar, dass er mindestens ebenso verrückt wie seine Gattin war und schon allein deswegen die Sache bis zu ihrem bitteren Ende durchstehen würde. Wenn er diesen Dreien nicht vertrauen konnte, wem dann?

Dann erinnerte er sich jäh an etwas, das Dumbledore ihm einstmals erzählt hatte, und neuerliche Zweifel begannen sich zu regen.

„Verzeih, Nicholas, aber seid ihr nicht befreundet, Dumbledore und du?", verlangte er zu wissen. „Ihr habt zusammen gearbeitet und er nennt dich bis zu diesem Tage seinen _guten alten Freund_... Es ist schön und gut eine Fassade aufrecht zu halten und hinter ihrem Schutz den eigenen Interessen nachzugehen. Aber ich verabscheue Pfeilkreuzler! Wie kannst du mit jemandem befreundet sein, dessen Handeln du ganz offensichtlich nicht gutheißt, doch zugleich mit seinen Gegnern kollaborieren?"

„Was du zunächst verstehen musst", antwortete dieser langsam, „ist das Albus trotz all seiner Fehler eine faszinierende Persönlichkeit ist und ich seinen skurrilen Sinn für Humor stets genossen habe. Er hat mehr Macht, als einem Sterblichen zugestanden werden sollte, was seine Fehler umso gravierender ausarten lässt. Doch trotz alledem –- seiner Position, der mit ihr einhergehenden Verantwortung und natürlich auch seiner Irrtümer –- ist sein Charakter aufrichtig geblieben. Ich bewundere das an ihm. Dennoch bin ich keinesfalls blind gegenüber seiner Schwächen. Wir sind beide starrköpfig. Unsere Ziele sind dieselbige, auch wenn wir sie mit unterschiedlichen Mitteln zu erreichen suchen, was wiederum zur Folge hat, dass politische Diskussionen zwischen uns regelmäßig zu Streitgespräche ausarten... Was also deine Frage betrifft, ja, wir sind befreundet. Was mich keinesfalls davon abhält meine eigene Meinung zu seinem Handeln zu formen und ihm gegebenenfalls entgegenzuwirken, offen und ohne Heuchelei. Auch ich bin ein Slydh, gleichgültig meines Alters. Meine moralischen Werten haben sich stets an den ethischen Grundätzen meines Clans orientiert... Und Salazar, würdest du dich wirklich als Dumbledores Gegner betrachten? Im großen Ganzen?"

Während Nicholas Rede hatten sich Salazars Hände zur Fäusten geballt, allmählich aber wieder entspannt. Er wusste, dass die Worte des anderen Wahrheit in sich trugen und dass Dumbledores Intentionen von Grund auf gut waren –- aber zugleich war er auch so _wütend_! So vieles waren in seinem Leben schief gegangen, für das er als Kassandra eine Mitschuld trug. Es war soviel einfacher, Dumbledore verantwortlich zu machen, soviel befriedigender. Ihm zu verzeihen würde bedeuten, sich der eigenen Verantwortung stellen zu müssen, und dafür war er einfach noch nicht bereit und würde es womöglich niemals sein...

„Lass es dir durch den Kopf gehen", riet Ollivander ihm sachte zu. „Es kann nicht leicht für dich sein, erst deinen Patenonkel zu verlieren, dann deine Erinnerungen wiederzufinden und schließlich in die Prophezeiung eingeweiht zu werden –- nicht zu vergessen deinen Hass auf Helgas Mörder. Wäre ich in deiner Haut, würde ich toben und mit Dingen um mich werfen wollen. Deine Kontrolle ist bemerkenswert, dennoch solltest du das alles nicht in dich hineinfressen. Du weißt nicht, was geschieht, wenn es schließlich frei bricht."

Die Worte waren ominös, und Salazar kam nicht umhin sich innerlich zu krümmen. Das letzte Mal, als verdrängte Erinnerungen und Emotionen mit ihm durchgegangen waren, war es in einer Massenniedermetzlung geendet... nahezu dreihundert Muggle... und Blut, so viel Blut...

Salazar gab ein abruptes Rucken seines Kopfes, zum Zeichen dass er verstand und den Rat beherzigen würde. Dann kam ihm plötzlich ein beunruhigender Gedanke.

„Die Bannkreise", wisperte er. „Wenn sie tatsächlich auf magische Signaturen ausgerichtet sind, sollte Dumbledore dann nicht längst bemerkt haben, dass ich entwischt bin?"

Doch anstatt an seiner Unrast teilzunehmen, brachen die übrigen Anwesenden in Heiterkeit aus.

Salazar hob langsam den Kopf. Er brauchte einem Moment um zu begreifen, was das hämisch maliziöse Funkeln in Rowenas Augen zu bedeuten hatte. Ungläubig ließ er seinen Blick von ihr zu den anderen beiden und wieder zurück wandern.

„Du hast deinen Homunkulus-Dämon zu den Dursleys geschickt!? Hast du den Verstand verloren, Rowena!"

Eine Welle homerischen Gelächters antwortete ihm.

--

**Feasgar màth, mac piuthair m'athar** – gaelisch für: Guten Abend, Vetter (Sohn der Schwester meines Vaters)


	5. Chapter 4

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein grauenvolles Ereignis im Jahre 1024 A.D. hat zur Folge, dass die vier Gründer von Hogwarts auseinandergerissen werden. Rowena Ravenclaw, eine der gefürchtetsten Nekromanten aller Zeiten, deren Mentalität sich irgendwo zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn befindet, setzt es sich zum Ziel, das Quartett in einem späteren Leben erneut miteinander zu vereinen. 955 Jahre später ist es dann soweit –- sie hat die idealen Träger für die Seelen ihrer drei Gefährten gefunden. Aber nicht alles läuft, wie geplant. Eine Prophezeiung, die unmittelbar nach der Einpflanzung der Seelen gemacht wird, bringt zwei vollkommen neue Faktoren in die Gleichung –- Dumbledore und Voldemort.

**Raiting:** **M**

**Pairing:** **Harry Potter / Severus Snape** (Für weitere Paarungen könnt ihr gerne Vorschläge machen. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber noch nichts konkretes.)

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist **SLASH**. Das heißt, es kommt zu graphisch dargestellten sexuellen Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern –- in diesem Fall **HP/SS**. Zudem werden **Gewaltszenen** (auch sexuelle Gewalt) vorkommen. Entsprechende Warnungen findet ihr an den Anfängen der jeweiligen Kapitel. Insgesamt ist die Story recht dunkel und wurde daher auch als Drama eingestuft, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass der humoristische Faktor außer Acht gelassen wurde. Was die Sprache betrifft, so habe ich versucht, sie nicht zu sehr schleifen zu lassen, aber auch nicht zu hochgestochen daherzukommen. Dennoch wird es hin und wieder etwas harscher werden, schließlich musste ich ja auch die weniger gebildeten Charaktere zu Worte kommen lassen. Wer hiermit ein Problem hat, sollte sich schleunigst eine andere Geschichte suchen. Das Web ist schließlich voll mit guten Storys für alle Geschmäcker und Altersklassen.

.

**Verzichtserklärung:** Ich erhebe weder Anspruch auf das Harry-Potter-Universum, noch liegt es in meiner Absicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen... ihr kennt den Drill.

.

Wurde nicht beta-gelesen!

.

.

**°° ... **_**Wort ... **_**°° - Telepathie**

.

.

.

**Kapitel vier**

.

**Freitag, 12. Juli 1996 / 7:13 / Malfoy-Anwesen (ehem. Griffindor-Ländereien), schottisches Tiefland**

Langsam wanderte Draco durch den alten Wald, der direkt ans Malfoy-Anwesen anschloss. Er war tief in Gedanken versunken. In seinem Inneren rangen zwei Identitäten miteinander, die einander nicht gegensätzlicher hätten sein können. Draco Malfoy, Sohn und Erbe des bis vor kurzem in hohen Ehren gehaltenen Politikers und Todessers Lucius Malfoy, Führer des Slytherin-Hauses in Hogwarts, Schüler der Schwarzen Künste und bekannter Hasser von Schlammblütlern, vs. Godric Griffindor, Empath, latenter Feuerstarter, Gründer und Kopf des Hauses Griffindor, Graumagier und Streiter für die Gleichheit aller intelligenten, magisch-begabten Wesen.

Er wusste nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. Seine ganz Welt war innerhalb weniger Stunden komplett auf den Kopf gestellt worden. Erst die Audienz mit dem Dunklen Lord, eine praktisch unmögliche Mission, die aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach seinen Tod bedeuten würde, das hiermit verbundene Ultimatum, und schließlich die Rückkehr der Erinnerungen eines vorherigen Lebens.

Er hätte schreien können – hätte ihn dies nicht zu sehr an seinen früheren Wahnsinn erinnert.

Er wusste natürlich, dass Rowena sich nach Helgas Tod wie eine Besessene in ihre Nekromantie-Studien gestürzt hatte, stets auf der Suche nach einem Weg ihr Quartett in einem anderen Leben erneut miteinander zu vereinen, und dass Salazars Selbstmord und sein eigener deliranter Zustand sie nur noch weiter in ihrer Entschlossenheit angetrieben hatten. Aber er hatte niemals mit Erfolg gerechnet. Wie wahrscheinlich war es schließlich, zeitgleich drei sich in Entwicklung befindende Embryonen zu finden, die nicht nur das magische Potential der Seelen, die mit ihnen verschmelzen sollten, teilten, sondern auch die nötige Geisteskraft hatten, besagte Verschmelzung gesunden Verstandes zu überstehen?

Aber dann wiederum hatte er schon vor langer Zeit lernen müssen, dass Lady Ravenclaw es in ihrem Wahn verstand die brillantesten Geniestreiche zu komponieren. Sie selbst konnte aufgrund ihrer Nekromanten-Kräfte weder durch äußere Einflüsse getötet werden, noch infolge von Altersschwäche sterben, und hatte demgemäss alle Ewigkeit Zeit, ihren irrsinnigen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Das gleiche galt für ihren Komplizen Myrddin Emris, den druidischen Führer der Slydhs, der, wie alle Sensori, die Energien, die er von anderen Lebewesen stahl, in Lebensenergie umwandeln und sich somit für Jahrhunderte ans Sein klammern konnte.

Das hieß also, dass Salazar und Helga ebenfalls irgendwo in dieser Zeit umherirrten. Die Frage war nur, ob sie ihre Erinnerungen bereits wiederentdeckt hatten, oder noch immer ein Dasein in gesegneter Ignoranz führten, wie er selbst es bis vor wenigen Stunden getan hatte.

Der Theorie nach musst es zu einem welterschütternden Schock kommen, ehe die reinkarnierte Seele vollständig erwachen konnte. Für ihn selbst war dieser Moment eingetreten, als seine Barrieren niedergerissen worden waren und seine plötzlich bloßgelegten Empathiekräfte ihm nahezu den Verstand geraubt hatten.

Aber was konnte Salazar und Helga in einen ähnlichen Geisteszustand versetzen? Und was, wenn sie überhaupt nicht erwachen würden?

Langsam ließ Draco sich auf einen umgekippten Baumstamm sinken und starrte auf die spiegelglatte Oberfläche des Weihers hinaus. Er hatte sich nie so allein gefühlt. Seine geistigen Barrieren waren zerstört. Es würde Wochen dauern, bis er sie wieder so weit rekonstruiert hatte, dass er sich einem anderen Lebewesen nähern konnte, ohne befürchten zu müssen unter den anstürmenden Emotionen zu ersticken. Er hatte niemanden, den er um Hilfe bitten konnte, niemanden, der sein Vertrauen nicht in dem Moment verraten würde, wo sich ihm ein Vorteil hieraus bot. Hinzu kam, dass er keinerlei Ahnung hatte, wo er Rowena oder Myrddin würde finden können. Er war auf sich allein gestellt.

Ein plötzliches Gefühl von Wärme, Kameradschaft und Zärtlichkeit ließ Draco aufschrecken. Er riss seinen Kopf herum und suchte das nahe Unterholz wild mit den Augen ab. Er konnte die Nähe seiner Vertrauten spüren. Es war so lange her, seit sie seine Geistessphäre geteilt hatte. Aber so sehr er sich auch nach ihr umsah, er konnte sie nicht finden.

Ein musikalisches Tirilieren breitete sich in seinem Denken aus.

_°°Wir sind eins, Godric. Meine Gedanken sind bei dir, auch wenn mein Körper viele Meilen entfernt ist.°°_

_Ashera! Bist du das wirklich? _

_°°Ja, auch wenn ich in dieser Zeit einen anderen Namen trage.°° _

_Du —- du hast dich neu gebunden—?_ Bedrückt sank Draco auf den Baumstamm zurück. Er hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass das Phoenixweibchen nicht ewig auf ihn warten würde. Aber es schmerzte.

Sie lachte, und wie es in der Natur des Phoenix-Liedes lad, nahm der warme Ton einen Teil seiner Schwermut.

_°°Ja und nein, mein Menschenkind. Meine Art kann nur ein einziges Mal einen Lebensbund eingehen. Dein Tod hat einen Teil meiner Selbst mit sich genommen. Ich starb mit dir, und wurde männlichen Geschlechts wiedergeboren. Lady Ravenclaw versprach mir, sie würde einen Weg finden, uns erneut miteinander zu vereinen... Achteinhalb Jahrhunderte sind eine lange Zeit, selbst für ein Wesen wie mich. Ich bin durch die Welt gezogen und habe nach Antworten gesucht, aber mein Herz hat mich immer wieder zu deinem Grab zurückgetragen. Als die Zeit sich verdüsterte, bin ich schließlich einen Erbbund eingegangen, um das zu schützen, das deinem Herzen am nächsten lag. Ich konnte es nicht erlauben, dass Lady Hogwarts verloren ging. Dies ist meine Heimat, ebenso wie auch die deinige.°° _

_Dann... du bist Fawkes! _

_°°Ja, mein Menschenkind. Der Schulleiter hat einen eigentümlichen Sinn für Humor, selbst dann, wenn man jenen von Lady Ravenclaw und Meister Emris gewöhnt ist. Es -- es tut gut, erneut eine Geistessphäre mit dir zu teilen. Ich habe dich beobachtet, seit ein passender Körper für dich gefunden wurde. Aber ich konnte mich dir nicht annähern -– nicht solange deine Erinnerungen sich nicht vervollständig hatten und du noch immer glaubtest als Kind eines schwarzmagischen Hauses zu einem ähnlichen Schicksalspfad bestimmt zu sein. Ich habe mich nach deiner Nähe verzerrt, aber ich wusste, hätte dein Vater mich in deiner Gegenwart bemerkt, dass du aufs Furchtbarste bestraft worden wärest...°° _

„Oh, Ashera", flüsterte Draco voller Zuneigung, „Ich wünschte, ich hätte für dich da sein können—"

Es schmerzte ihn zu wissen, dass sie so einsam gewesen war. Das Geschick eines unsterblichen Wesens war grausam. Es war ihm ein einziges Rätsel, wie Voldemort hiernach verlangen konnte. Er konnte sich keine garstigere Strafe vorstellen, als sich der Ewigkeit alleine zu stellen und mit ansehen zu müssen, wie all jene, die seinem Herzen nahe standen, einer nach dem anderen vergingen.

_°°Sorge dich nicht um mich, Godric. Ich habe gelitten, aber nun hat mein Leiden ein Ende gefunden. Du bist zu mir zurückgekehrt. Mein Brandtag steht unmittelbar bevor. Ich werde aus meiner Asche wiedergeboren werden, um erneut meinen Platz an deiner Seite einzunehmen. Dies ist ein Tag der Freude, nicht der Schwermut. Nicht mehr lange, und wir werden erneut gemeinsam durch die Lüfte tanzen!°° _

Draco musste gegen seinen Willen lachen. Asheras Freude war ansteckend. Er konnte es kaum noch abwarten, erneut seine Animagusform anzunehmen und mit ihr zu fliegen. Es war, als wäre ihm eine gewaltige Last vom Herzen genommen worden.

--

**Freitag, 12. Juli 1996 / 21:42 / Hogwarts, Schottland**

Tief in Gedanken versunken wanderte Dumbledore über die in Nebel getauchten Ländereien der Schule. Als er Hagrids Hütte erreichte hielt er inne, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und setzte seine Fußreise fort. Er konnte den Wildhüter auch morgen noch besuchen. Im Moment war ihm die Einsamkeit deutlich lieber.

Er wollte gerade die Gewächshäuser umrunden, als das Surren der Bannkreise seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Apperationsplattform auf der anderen Seite des äußeren Tores lenkte. Mit geübter Leichtigkeit griff sein Geist hinaus.

_°°Wer ist es, Tòmag?°°_

_°°Severus.°° _antwortete Hogwarts Bewusstsein. °°_Er scheint aufgewühlt, ist aber nicht verletzt. Ich habe ihn eingelassen. Du solltest ihn in deinem Büro treffen. Hier draußen gibt es zu viele Möglichkeiten, eine vertrauliche Unterredung zu belauschen...°° _

_°°Natürlich, meine Liebe. Bitte weis die Gargoyls an ihm Einlass zu gewähren. Ich glaube nicht, dass er das aktuelle Passwort hat.°°_

Dumbledore wartete Hogwarts Zustimmung ab, dann setze er sich erneut in Bewegung. Er betrat das Schloss durch einen der Seiteneingänge, folgte mehreren miteinander verzweigten Korridoren, tauchte gelegentlich in einen der Geheimgänge ein, um den Weg abzukürzen, und erreichte schließlich die beiden Gargoyls, die den Eingang zu seinem Büro bewachten.

„Adaidh, Adhamh", begrüßte er die beiden, und gab das Passwort. Die Gargoyls sprangen beiseite und ließen ihn passieren.

_°°Was habe ich zu erwarten?°°, _wandte er sich geistig an Hogwarts, während er es der Treppe erlaubte, ihn nach oben zu tragen.

_°°Er ist ungewöhnlich agitiert; läuft auf und ab, und murmelt vor sich hin. Was immer auch geschehen ist, es kann nichts gutes bedeuten...°° _

Dumbledore konnte dieser Einschätzung nur zustimmen. Er öffnete die Tür und trat lautlos ein. Mit eigenen Augen konnte er sich nun von Tòmags Worten überzeugen. Er hatte Severus selten so erregt erlebt. Unverständlich vor sich hin murmelnd und mit den Händen ringend, bewegte der Tränkemeister sich durch den Raum. Er wirkte gehetzt, wie ein Tier, das in die Enge getrieben worden war.

„Severus", riss Dumbledore seinen jungen Kollegen aus seiner Exaltation. Mit wachsender Beunruhigung beobachtete er, wie der andere zusammenfuhr. Dass Snape seine Ankunft nicht sofort bemerkt hatte, war tatsächlich ein unheilverkündendes Zeichen. „Was führt dich zu so später Stunde hierher, noch dazu in derart aufgewühltem Zustand?", übersprang er den üblichen Smalltalk und kam direkt zur Sache.

Der Angesprochene nickte ihm scharf zu. Er ließ sich in einen der Sessel sinken, während Dumbledore ihm eine Tasse Tee mit einem großzügigen Schuss Friedenstrunk einschenkte. Severus nahm das Gebräu mit offensichtlicher Erleichterung entgegen. Die Droge zeigte fast augenblicklich Wirkung. Seine Haltung begann sich kaum merklich zu entkrampfen und seine harschen Züge gewannen etwas an Farbe hinzu. Er nahm einen tiefen Luftzug und stürzte sich in eine Beschreibung der Geschehnisse.

--

„Hmm...", runzelte Dumbledore nach einer Weile gedankenvoll die Stirn, „"Mister Malfoy hat also das Dunkle Mahl genommen."

„_Genommen_ ist nicht unbedingt der Ausdruck, den ich hierfür verwenden würde, aber ja. Draco ist gezeichnet. Der Dunkle Lord hat ihn auf eine Selbstmordmission geschickt, zweifelsohne um Lucius für seine Verfehlungen zu strafen –- und ich meine hiermit nicht nur seine Unfähigkeit die Prophezeiung sicherzustellen. Wenn ich die Angelegenheit richtig verstehe, hatte der Dunkle Lord Lucius vor seinem Sturz mit der Bewachung einer seiner größten Kostbarkeiten beauftragt, und Lucius hat es nicht nur versäumt, diesem nachzukommen, sondern hat in einem Versuch, seine eigene Haut zu schützen, aktiv zu der Zerstörung besagter Kostbarkeit beigetragen und im selben Zug auch noch ein weiteres, unersetzbares Objekt vernichtet –- eine Waffe, dem Klang nach."

Dumbledore nickte langsam. Er hatte richtig vermutet – das Tagebuch war ein Horkrux gewesen. Und das weitere Objekt, die Waffe, konnte nur der Basilisk sein. Das Tagebuch und der Ring; zwei Horkuxe waren zerstört. Die Frage war nur, wie viele weitere dort draußen noch verborgen waren.

„Es ist durchaus möglich, dass wir die Angelegenheit zu unserem Vorteil nutzen können—"

„Wa— _Albus!_"

„Hör mich an, mein Freund", unterbrach Dubledore Snapes Protest, „Es ist unsicher, dass ich das Jahr überleb. Meine eigene Torheit hat dafür gesorgt."

Der andere öffnete den Mund, um von neuem Widerpart zu bieten, doch Dumbledore brachte ihn mit einer autoritären Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Ich weiß, Severus. Ich weiß. Du wirst alles in deiner Macht stehende tun, um dies zu verhindern, wirst dir Nächte um die Ohren schlagen und nicht einmal vor dem dunkelsten Buch Halt machen, auf der Suche nach einer Kur. Aber Tatsache ist, dass die Erfolgschancen extrem niedrig sind. Und sollte es uns nicht gelingen, einen Gegenfluch zu finden, sollten wir meinen Tod doch zumindest dazu nutzen, die Angelegenheit ins Positive zu ziehen. Im Martyrium liegt Macht, das haben schon die ersten Christen gewusst. Du erfüllst deinen Schwur, sicherst deine Position in Voldemorts Innerem Zirkel, und mit etwas Glück und Investition können wir womöglich auch noch den jungen Mister Malfoy auf unsere Seite bringen."

„Und was ist mit der Tatsache, dass _unsere_ _Seite_ mit deinem Tod ihren Führer verliert, und sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach in Hysterie auflösen wird? Kopflose Kleinkinder können keinen Krieg gewinnen. Und komm mir bloß nicht damit, _Potter_ an die Spitze des Ordens zu setzen und ihn als Primus inter Pares zu installieren!"

„Harry würde sicherlich einen hervorragenden Anführer abgeben, allein seine Aktionen in der Mysteriumsabteilung haben dies gezeigt—"

„Albus!"

„Aber nein. Er ist zu jung, als dass ich ihm eine derartige Verantwortung würde aufbürden wollen. Sicher ist jedoch, dass er mit meinem Dahinscheiden als neue Ikone der Lichtseite gehandhabt werden wird. Ein Symbol der Hoffnung, hinter dem sich die übrigen Streiter unserer Sache versammeln können. Er ist stärker, als du glauben möchtest."

„Du erwartest allen Ernstes, dass ich dies akzeptiere!? Du warst wie ein Vater zu mir. Nach all meinen Fehlern werde ich nicht auch noch zu deinem Tod Beihilfe leisten!"

„Wenn du einen besseren Vorschlag hast –- nur zu, ich höre."

Zornig kniff Snape den Mund zusammen und starrte zu Boden.

Voller Bedauern legte Dumbledore dem anderen die Hand auf die Schulter. Er war überrascht, als dieser sich nicht sofort von ihm losmachte.

„Behalte den jungen Mister Malfoy im Auge", fuhr Dumbledore leise in seinen Anweisungen fort, „Leiste ihm jede Hilfe, die du kannst, und versuch von ihm ins Vertrauen gezogen zu werden. Wenn wir seine Pläne kennen, können wir uns umso effektiver vorbereiten... Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dich als Verteidigungslehrer einzustellen."

„Du— _WAS_?", fuhr Snape ruckartig auf, „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

Dumbledore betrachtete den anderen über die Ränder seiner Halbmondgläser hinweg. Der Humor war in seine Augen zurückgekehrt.

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, Severus. Und ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass du die Position genießen wirst. Was gibt es schließlich besseres, um sich von ein wenig Frust zu befreien, als seine Schüler zu verhexen?"

„Und _Potter_?"

„Ich werde mich persönlich um ihn kümmern. Genaugenommen sollte ich mich auf den Weg machen. Ich habe ihm angekündigt, ihn zum Fuchsbau zu geleiten."

Snape gab ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich und stand auf.

„Aber natürlich, Albus. Was würde nur aus der Welt werden, wenn _Sankt Potter_ sich plötzlich seinen Arsch selbstständig abwischen müsste."

Er fuhr auf dem Absatz herum und wollte sich gerade zur Tür hinausbegeben, als er unvermittelt inne hielt, die Augen auf den leeren Fleck unter dem Fenster gerichtet.

„Oh, ja. Fawkes", meinte Dumbledore mit verdächtig ausdrucksloser Miene, „Ich –- habe ihn umquartiert. Ich weiß nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist, aber die vergangenen Tage über hat er sich ausgesprochen seltsam benommen. Zunächst war er zunehmend unruhig, ist auf seiner Stange umhergetänzelt, hat klägliche Laute von sich gegeben und immer wieder zum Fenster hinausgestarrt. Dann, Mittwochabend, knapp zwei Stunden vor Mitternacht, hat er plötzlich seinen Kopf hochgerissen und ist von seiner Stange gepurzelt. Seither ist er aufgedrehter als ein Niffler in Gringotts. Ich habe so etwas noch nie bei ihm erlebt. Normalerweise ist er so kurz vor seinem Brandtag immer ausgesprochen depressiv und in sich gekehrt. Stattdessen tanzt er nun durch den Raum und singt in den höchsten Tönen. Ich hatte zunächst noch geglaubt, dass er sich über meine Zitronenbonbons hergemacht hat, doch je mehr Zeit vergeht, desto agitierter wird er..."

„Mit anderen Worten, er hat geschafft, was kein anderer vor ihm vermocht hat, und dich mit seiner Fröhlichkeit die Wände hoch getrieben."

„Nun, nun, Severus. Das ist nun wirklich kein Grund, dich über diesen alten Mann lustig zu machen."

Doch entgegen seiner Worte konnte Dumbledore die Situationskomik nicht abstreiten. Normalerweise war er schließlich derjenige, der die übrige Lehrerschafft mit seinen Eigenarten zur Weißglut trieb. Es war nur recht und billig, dass es nun jemandem gelungen war, die Seiten zu verkehren –- nur hatte er niemals damit gerechnet, dass Fawkes derjenige sein würde, dem dieser Meisterstreich gelang.

Severus warf ihm einen hämischen Blick zu und verschwand zur Tür hinaus, nun in deutlich besserer Stimmung als noch Minuten zuvor.

.

--

**Primus inter Pares - der Erste von mehreren im Rang auf der gleichen Stufe stehenden Personen**

--

**A.N.:** Das Kapitel ist etwas kürzer als die vorherigen, was aber hoffentlich dem Lesevergnügen keinen Abbruch tut. Draco ist im Widerstreit mit sich selbst, Dumbledore plant seinen Tod und Snape versucht zu retten, was gerettet werden kann. Gut nur, dass Snape so diszipliniert ist, ansonsten hätte er Dumbledore wohl schon längst den einen oder anderen Fluch um die Ohren gehauen... ich liebe es einfach, die beiden gegen einander auszuspielen, sie sind so herrlich gegensätzlich ;-))

Das nächste Update kommt Mittwoch.


	6. Chapter 5

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein grauenvolles Ereignis im Jahre 1024 A.D. hat zur Folge, dass die vier Gründer von Hogwarts auseinandergerissen werden. Rowena Ravenclaw, eine der gefürchtetsten Nekromanten aller Zeiten, deren Mentalität sich irgendwo zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn befindet, setzt es sich zum Ziel, das Quartett in einem späteren Leben erneut miteinander zu vereinen. 955 Jahre später ist es dann soweit –- sie hat die idealen Träger für die Seelen ihrer drei Gefährten gefunden. Aber nicht alles läuft, wie geplant. Eine Prophezeiung, die unmittelbar nach der Einpflanzung der Seelen gemacht wird, bringt zwei vollkommen neue Faktoren in die Gleichung –- Dumbledore und Voldemort.

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing:** **Harry Potter / Severus Snape** (Für weitere Paarungen könnt ihr gerne Vorschläge machen. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber noch nichts konkretes.)

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist **SLASH**. Das heißt, es kommt zu graphisch dargestellten sexuellen Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern –- in diesem Fall **HP/SS**. Zudem werden **Gewaltszenen** (auch sexuelle Gewalt) vorkommen. Entsprechende Warnungen findet ihr an den Anfängen der jeweiligen Kapitel. Insgesamt ist die Story recht dunkel und wurde daher auch als Drama eingestuft, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass der humoristische Faktor außer Acht gelassen wurde. Was die Sprache betrifft, so habe ich versucht, sie nicht zu sehr schleifen zu lassen, aber auch nicht zu hochgestochen daherzukommen. Dennoch wird es hin und wieder etwas harscher werden, schließlich musste ich ja auch die weniger gebildeten Charaktere zu Worte kommen lassen. Wer hiermit ein Problem hat, sollte sich schleunigst eine andere Geschichte suchen. Das Web ist schließlich voll mit guten Storys für alle Geschmäcker und Altersklassen.

.

**Verzichtserklärung:** Ich erhebe weder Anspruch auf das Harry-Potter-Universum, noch liegt es in meiner Absicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen... ihr kennt den Drill.

.

Wurde nicht beta-gelesen!

.

.

.

**Kapitel fünf **

.

**Freitag, 12. Juli 1996 / 22:18 / das Ravenclaw-Anwesen, die Orkneyinseln, Schottland**

Mit hastigen Schritten durchquerte Salazar die Eingangshalle. Er wollte gerade zur Vordertür hinaus, als Nicholas ihn zurückrief.

„Salazar, warte! Lass mich dich begleiten. Du bist noch immer zu schwach, um deine Signatur zu tarnen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dein Ziel zu erreichen, ohne dich zu zersplintern oder wieder an den Rand eines magischen Komas zu bringen!"

Salazar warf dem anderen einen giftigen Blick zu. Nicholas hatte natürlich Recht, das änderte aber nichts daran, dass sein eigenes Unvermögen ihn zur Raserei trieb. Er war einfach zu selbstständig, um die Hilfe anderer widerspruchslos hinzunehmen.

„Was auch immer", schnappte er agitiert, „Ich hab' keine Zeit, mich zu streiten. Dumbledore wollte um elf da sein, und wie ich ihn kenne, wird er mit dem Glockenschlag erscheinen... Ich will gar nicht erst darüber nachdenken, was für ein Chaos Rowenas „unschuldiger kleiner Liebling" in meiner Abwesenheit orchestriert hat! Bleib nur zu hoffen, dass die Trümmer sich wieder einigermaßen zusammensetzen lassen..."

Nicholas schmunzelte, verkniff sich aber wohlweislich den ihm auf der Zunge liegenden Kommentar. Gemeinsam legten sie die Strecke zum Apperationspunkt an der südlichen Seite der Insel zurück. Der Himmel war dunkel verhangen. Ein kalter, dichter Nebel hing tief über den Felsen. Es war extrem windig und die Wellen prallten mit Wucht gegen die Klippen, so dass die Gischt weit empor geschleudert wurde. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren beide Männer komplett durchweicht. Angesichts des Tosens und Heulens war es praktisch unmöglich sich sprachlich miteinander zu verständigen, ohne einander ins Ohr zu schreien. Fluchend umschlang Salazar Nicholas Taille und gab ihm mit einem kurzen Klaps auf den Rücken zu verstehen, dass er soweit war.

Die Sensation des appariert-werdens war genauso widerlich, wie Salazar sie in Erinnerung hatte. Es war ein Gefühl, als würde er wuchtvoll durch eine Röhre gezwängt werden. Hätte Nicholas ihn nicht festgehalten, hätten Schwindel und Übelkeit ihn wohl in die Knie gezwungen.

„Das war grauenvoll!", fluchte er angewidert.

Nicholas lachte. „Natürlich war es das. Der Moment, wo Zauberer eine angenehme Reisemethode entwickeln, wird der sein, in dem Reinblütler wie Lucius Malfoy oder Walden Macnair den Hauselfen ihre ewige Liebe gestehen."

„Vorsicht", gab Salazar scherzhaft zurück, „Ich hab eine Freundin, die dir für diesen Kommentar den Mund auswaschen würde, nur um dich im Anschluss mit einer Tirade über Hauself-Rechte zu erschlagen."

„In dem Fall solltest du sie mit Perenelle bekannt machen. Ich bin mir sicher, die beiden würden sich hervorragend miteinander amüsieren--"

„Ja, und innerhalb von Minuten würden sie damit beginnen, sich gegenseitig Sachen an den Kopf zu werfen. Da fehlen nur noch Dobby und Kreacher, und das Chaos ist perfekt—" Salazar schüttelte sich in gespieltem Horror, während Nicholas verschlagen grinste.

„Da wäre ich nur zu gern' Mäuschen... mit angebrachtem Sicherheitsabstand, natürlich."

„Oh, natürlich. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der berühmte Historiker und Alchemist Nicholas Flamel ein derartiger Sadist ist?"

„Und wer hatte gedacht, dass der gelobt und gepriesene Junge-der-lebt einen seiner Freunde und seine Cousine so schamlos gegeneinander ausspielen würde? Das sind ja schon fast Slytherin-Tendenzen..."

„Touché."

Gemeinsam begannen die beiden die Magnolienstraße hinabzuwandern, überquerten den Magnolienring und erreichten schließlich den Ligusterweg mit seinen geklonten Reihenhäusern und den dazu gehörigen Vorzeige-Gärten.

„_Muggle_."

Salazar schenkte seinem Begleiter ein belustigtes Grinsen, „Kein Liebhaber ihrer Lebensweise?"

„Nicht im Entferntesten. Effizienz kann kaum für Individualität einstehen. Es ist einfach nur barbarisch... und das Schlimme ist, dass die Zaubererwelt sich ebenfalls ganz allmählich hierauf zu bewegt. Vier-fünf Jahrhunderte, und von der einstigen Pracht werden nur noch schmälernde Denkmäler übrig sein."

„Mit anderen Worten, du denkst, die Degeneration geht von den Muggelgeborenen aus?", fragte Salazar nun mit offenem Interesse.

Nicholas schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nicht unbedingt. Beide Seiten klammern sich an das Alt-Bekannte. Aber in der Vergangenheit kann kein Fortschritt liegen. Das Problem ist, dass die Zaubererschaft im ganzen bequem geworden ist. Sie lassen andere für sich denken, oder haben nur noch ihren eigenen Profit im Sinn. Was wir brauchen sind Revolutionäre, so wie deine Freundin mir ihren Hauselfenrechten –- auch wenn sie ihre Kreativität in andere Bahnen lenken sollte. Ein Sklave ist schließlich nur dann ein Sklave, wenn er sich als Sklave fühlt. Einer magischen Kreatur menschliche Denk- und Lebensweisen aufzwingen zu wollen, ist auf seine Weise ebenso ignorant, wie sie als vernunft- und gefühlsunbegabte Tiere zu sehen. Deine Freundin kann nicht gegen den Sturm angehen, wenn dieser von beiden Seiten kommt und sie seine Struktur nicht versteht."

„Das habe ich versucht ihr begreiflich zu machen—"

„_Dort!_", zischte Nicholas plötzlich und drängte Salazar in den Schatten eines der Häuser. Vorsichtig lugte Salazar um die Ecke herum und streckte seine Sinne aus. Es war nicht leicht die Sensori-Kräfte zu nutzen, nachdem diese so lange von dem Seelensplitter und dem Blutschutz unterdrück gewesen waren, doch schließlich gelang es ihm, den Bereich um Nr. 4 herum auf Anomalien hin abzutasten. In einem der Büsche wurde er fündig.

„Tarnumhang?"

„Scheint ganz so. Hast du genug Kontrolle, deinen Aufpasser einzuschläfern? Wenn nicht bleibt nur die Möglichkeit, ihm eins über die Rübe zu geben."

„Ich denke, ja. Allerdings wird er höllische Kopfschmerzen haben, wenn er wieder zu sich kommt."

„Unauffälliger als eine Beule am Hinterkopf."

Salazar grummelte zustimmig und tastete sich erneut mit seinen Sinnen hinaus. Eine Suggestion später, und der Aufpasser war schnarchend vornüber gekippt.

„Salazar?", fragte Nicholas besorgt als Salazar gegen ihn schwankte.

„Hmhm... Gib mir ´ne Minute... Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so viel aus mir heraus nehmen würde—"

Nicholas drehte sich ihm zu und nahm sein Gesicht zwischen seine Handflächen.

Salazar blinzelte überrascht.

„Bist–- bist du sicher?"

„Du brauchst die Energie. Und ich habe mehr als genug... Wir können es nicht riskieren, dass du versehentlich die Bannkreise anzapfst."

Salazar nickte langsam und versuchte sein schnell pochendes Herz unter Kontrolle zu bringen. So behutsam, wie es ihm möglich war, griff er hinaus. Es war ein totaler Schock, als seine Sinne Nicholas Magie berührten. Natürlich hatte er in den vergangenen zwei Tagen passiv seine Reserven aufgefüllt, aber nun aktiv zu speisen war soviel mehr, soviel _besser_... Es erfüllte ihn mit einem kaum kontrollierbaren Rausch. Er musste alle Willenskraft aufbringen, um Nicholas nicht versehentlich leer zu saugen.

Schwer nach Atem ringend riss Salazar sich aus der Umklammerung. Er war derart mir Energie geladen, dass es ihm schien, als würde er innerlich kochen. Nicholas war in kaum besserer Verfassung.

„Das—war intensiv—", brachte er keuchend hervor.

Salazar konnte dem nur zustimmen. Er wollte sich gerade wieder erheben, als ihn die erste Welle von Übelkeit überkam. Er konnte sich gerade noch zur Seite beugen, ehe sich sein Mageninhalt brutal entleerte.

„Zu viel", fragte Nicholas mit gepresster Stimme.

Salazar fuhr sich angewidert über den Mund und massierte seine Schläfen. Er hatte einen scheußlichen Kater.

„Yeah –- ich habe versucht so wenig wie möglich zu nehmen, aber nach fünfzehn Jahren Fasten—"

„Ist okay", unterbrach ihn der andere, „ich habe mit nichts anderem gerechnet. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis du wieder in Hochform bist."

„So gesehen hat Dumbledores Besuch doch noch etwas positives an sich. Im Fuchsbau ist soviel Magie, und soviel Kommen und Gehen, dass ein kleiner Parasit kaum auffallen wird..."

Nicholas Augen funkelten amüsiert.

„Bereit die Mission zuende zu bringen?"

„Affirmativ, Käpten", gab Salazar schlagfertig zurück, „Aber wie verhindern wie, dass die Bannkreise unsere Anwesenheit bemerken?"

„Wir tauschen eine Energiesignatur für die andere aus."

„OK, das macht Sinn. Aber was ist mit dir?"

Anstelle einer verbalen Antwort nahm Nicholas einen tiefen Luftzug und begann zu schrumpfen. Rot-braune Federn begannen zu sprießen und ein beeindruckender Schnabel zu wachsen. Mit einem Schrei schwang sich der Seeadler auf Salazars Schulter. Dieser grinste schief. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Nicholas länger gebraucht hatte, als es für einen Animagus üblich war, um seine Gestalt zu wandeln. Doch ansonsten schien er keinen Schaden von dem Energieverlust davongetragen zu haben.

„Hey!", rief er plötzlich aus, „Du bist der Vogel, der mich früher öfters im Park besuchen gekommen ist, und der Dudley durch die halbe Nachbarschaft gejagt hat, als er einen Stein nach dir geworfen hatte!" Salazar war für diesen Vorfall verantwortlich gemacht worden, aber es hatte sich gelohnt. Einen über und über in Vogelscheiße getauchten Dudley bekam man schließlich nicht alle Tage zu sehen...

Der Seeadler krächzte hämisch auf und tänzelte von einem Bein auf das andere. Salazar schüttelte nur belustigt den Kopf. Es war gut zu wissen, dass, auch wenn Dumbledore sich nicht wirklich gekümmert hatte, doch zumindest seine _wahre_ Familie ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hatte.

Von neuem richtete Salazar seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das sich unter dem Tarnumhang befindenden Ordensmitglied. Er griff mit seinen Sinnen hinaus und hüllte den Aufpasser in einen Kokon aus Energie. Als er sich sicher war, sein Opfer im festen Griff zu haben, hob er den Mann an und ließ ihn langsam auf sich zu schweben, bis er den äußeren Bereich des Bannkreises erreicht hatte. Im selben Moment, wo der schwebende Körper die Grenzlinie überquerte, tat Salazar es ihm von der anderen Seite her gleich. Allmählich ließ er den Körper zu Boden sinken, dann fiel er schwer nach Atem ringend auf seine Knie. Nicholas hatte sich unterdessen auf den Ast eines nahen Baumes gerettet.

Salazar brauchte mehrere Minuten, um sich wieder einigermaßen zu erholen. Er war vollkommen verschwitzt und seine Knie zitterten bedenklich. Levitation war an für sich einer der leichtesten und daher auch einer der ersten Zauber, die gelehrt wurden. Salazar konnte es kaum fassen, wie viel Mühe es ihm bereitet hatte, ihn auszuführen. Ohne die Energie von Nicholas wäre das Unternehmen schlichtweg unmöglich gewesen. Er war nur froh, dass der andere darauf bestanden hatte, ihn zu begleiten. Der ganze Bluff wäre ansonsten schneller aufgeflogen, als er hätte „Oops" sagen können. Und nur der Himmel wusste, wie Dumbledore reagiert hätte!

Nicholas stieß einen besorgten Schrei aus.

„Ich bin okay", murmelte Salazar durch zusammengebissene Zähne hindurch und zwang sich aufzustehen. Sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, Zeit zu verschwenden. Dumbledore würde in nicht einmal fünfzehn Minuten hier sein. Und bis dahin musste alles Tiptop sein; nicht die leiseste Spur durfte verbleiben, die vermuten lies, dass ein Homunkulus-Dämons in diesen Wänden geweilt hatte.

Verstohlen schlich Salazar sich durch den Garten und betrat das Haus durch die Hintertür. Normalerweise hätte man um diese Zeit Petunia in der Küche rumoren gehört, während im Wohnzimmer der Fernseher lief und Dudley Aliens an seinem Computer abballerte, sofern er nicht mit seiner Gang unterwegs war und die Nachbarschaft vandalisierte. Doch nun herrschte eine verdächtige Stille, nur durchbrochen von dem Rauschen fließenden Wassers und gelegentlichem irrsinnigen Gekicher.

Mit einem leisen Schrei landete Nicholas auf Salazars Schulter. Seine Krallen gruben sich unangenehm fest in sein T-Shirt und sein Schnabel gab einen klackenden Laut als er zuschnappte.

„Angst im Dunklen?", raunte Salazar ihm amüsiert zu. Anstelle einer Antwort zupfte der Vogel harsch an seinem Ohrläppchen.

„_Gottverdammtes Federvieh!_", fluchte Salazar auf und warf seinem Begleiter einen giftigen Blick zu, den dieser in der Dunkelheit natürlich nicht sehen konnte. Katzengleich und mit allen Sinnen in Alarmbereitschaft pirschte Salazar sich zum nächsten Lichtschalter vor. Er hatte natürlich gewusst, dass der Homunkulus-Dämon die Dursley-Residenz aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ins Chaos stürzen würde, aber mit dem totalen Schlachtfeld, dass ihn nun begrüßte, hätte selbst er nicht gerechnet. Es sah aus, als sei eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Der Boden war mit Möbelsplittern, Glas und Schutt überhäuft, die Tapete blätterte von den Wänden und ein kleiner Bach kam fröhlich die Treppe hinabgeplätschert.

„Woah—!", staunte er andächtig. Dies war einer jener seltenen Momente, wo es ihm an Worten fehlte.

Nicholas schien ganz ähnlich zu empfinden. Er gab einen seltsam kehligen Laut von sich und schwang sich in die Luft um auch die übrigen Räume näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Salazar folgte ihm dichtauf. Gemeinsam inspizierten sie die Küche, das Esszimmer, und erreichten schließlich das Wohnzimmer. Dies war der Raum, aus dem ihnen das irrsinnige Gekicher entgegenkam. Behutsam betätigte Salazar die Klinke und schielte durch den Türspalt. Die Szene, die sich ihm bot, war zu komisch und zugleich absolut surreal.

Die drei Dursley baumelten verkehrt herum von der Decke. Petunia trug ein seltsames Kostüm aus Blättern und einem Kokosnussschalen-BH, Vernon das extrem verkürzte Kleid eines Zimmermädchens samt Schürze und blondlockiger Perücke, und Dudley einen Minirock, Lederkorsage, Fischnetz-Strapse und High-heels. Alle drei waren geknebelt. Ihrem Peiniger auf Gedeih und Verderben ausgeliefert hingegen sie da, während Rowenas „unschuldiger, kleiner Liebling" hämisch gackernd und glucksend von einem zum anderen tanzte und ihnen mit Filzstiften Fratzen aufmalte.

Einen Moment lang starrte Salazar einfach nur vollkommen verdutzt drein, dann begann er zu glucksen, was sich schnell zu prustendem Gelächter entwickelte. Er musste sich am Türrahmen festhalten, um in seiner Heiterkeit nicht vorne über zu kippen. Nicholas war in kaum besserer Verfassung. Der Vogel kugelte sich kreischend und gackernd am Boden, wobei er sich mit den Flügeln die Seiten hielt.

Der Homunkulus-Dämon wandte sich fragend zu ihnen um, doch als er sah, wer da in seine Party hineingeplatzt war, ging sein Grinsen fröhlich in die Breite. Währen da nicht das teuflische Grinsen und das kaum merkliche rote Flackern in seinen Augen gewesen, hätte Salazar glauben können, dass er einem perfekten Klon gegenüberstand. Das einzige, das sie wirklich von einander unterschied, war Salazars Fluchnarbe, die seit dem Ritual zu verblassen begonnen hatte, auf der Stirn des Dämons aber noch immer in voller Pracht zu bestaunen war.

„Gütiger Merlin, Asmodai, das ist brilliant!", lachte Salazar. Nicholas gab zustimmende Laute, während Asmodai von neuem damit begann Rumpelstilzchen-mäßig um die Dursleys herumtanzte. Es konnte kein Zweifel daran bestehen, dass er seinen Aufenthalt mit den Muggels zutiefst genossen hatte.

Salazar wollte dem Dämon gerade zu seinem Meisterstück gratulieren, als sein Blick auf die Uhr fiel. Drei Minuten vor elf. Das Chaos rechtzeitig zu beseitigen war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

„Arrgh!", fluchte Salazar lautstark auf und stürzte aus dem Raum und die Treppe hinauf. Im Vorbeirennen bemerkte er, dass Dudleys Zimmertür aus den Angeln gesprengt worden war und dass der Bach seinen Ursprung im Gästebad fand, wo sämtliche Hähne aufgedreht worden waren. Es war schon wirklich eigentümlich die sonst so auf Hochglanz polierte Wohnung in einem derartigen Zustand zu erleben.

Hastig begann Salazar seinen Krempel in den bereitstehenden Koffer zu pfeffern. Niemals zuvor war er so froh gewesen, dass die karge Zelle nicht wirklich dazu einlud, sich wohnlich einzurichten, was wiederum zur Folge hatte, dass der Großteil seiner Sachen noch immer gut verstaut war. Er war gerade dabei den Raum noch ein letzte Mal auf vergessenen Krimskrams zu überprüfen, als unten die Klingel betätigt wurde.

Salazar griff nach Koffer und Eulenkäfig, und stürzte die Treppe hinab. Vor dem zerbrochenem Spiegel der Garderobe hielt er kurz inne, um Asmodai und dem noch immer hysterischen Nicholas eine Warnung zuzuzischen, sein Haar zu glätten und seine Gesichtsmuskeln unter Kontrolle zu bringen, dann marschierte er gemessenen Schrittes zur Haustür hinüber.

Er öffnete die Tür gerade weit genug, um sich samt Gepäck hindurchquetschen zu können, und zog sie wieder hinter sich zu.

„Guten Abend, Harry—"

„Pssst!", fiel Salazar dem anderen ins Wort. Er drückte Dumbledore den leeren Eulenkäfig in die Hand, griff nach seinem Arm und begann ihn von Grundstück zu dirigieren. Doch Dumbledore brachte sie schnell wieder zum Stillstand.

„Mein Junge, du bist ja ganz durchweicht—?"

Salazar blickte dümmlich an sich hinab. In all der Aufregung hatte er vollkommen vergessen, dass Gischt und tiefhängende Nebelschwaden ihn in eine wandelnde Pfütze verwandelt hatten.

„Ähm, ja –- der Rasensprenger. Tante Petunia ist immer so penibel mit ihrem Garten, insbesondere wenn sie Besuch erwartet. Lässt sich nicht vermeiden, beim Unkrautjäten etwas Wasser abzubekommen..." Was durchaus der Wahrheit entsprach, und, da es allgemein gehalten war, durch nichts darauf verwies, dass es am _heutigen_ Tag geschehen war.

„Ja, wie die Zeit manchmal rennt", stimmte Dumbledore ihm zu, der nicht bemerkt zu haben schien, dass Salazar geschickt um eine verbindliche Antwort herummanövriert war. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes war Salazar wieder trocken. Leider bedeutete dies auch, dass seine Haare von neuem wirr zu allen Seiten hin abstanden, so als habe ihm jemand einen elektrischen Schlag verpasst.

„Ich hatte gehofft, die Gastfreundschaft deiner Tante und deines Onkels für eine kleine Weile in Anspruch zu nehmen. Es gibt da einige Dinge, die wir bereden müssen, und ich würde dies lieber nicht draußen unter freiem Himmel tun."

„Es tut mir leid, Sir, aber wir können nicht ins Haus. Meine Verwandten haben Besucht. Ein –- ähm –- _Klient_. Können wir nicht im Fuchsbau reden?"

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn.

„Es kann noch eine kleine Weile hinausgeschoben werden", meinte er schließlich. Dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und wies auf den Eulenkäfig und Salazars Koffer, „Diese Sachen wären uns jetzt nur hinderlich. Ich schicke sie zum Fuchsbau, dort können sie bleiben, bis wir kommen. Allerdings möchte ich, dass du deinen Tarnumhang mitnimmst ... du solltest ihn jetzt immer bei dir Tragen, sogar in Hogwarts, nur für alle Fälle."

Salazar zog mühsam seinen Tarnumhang aus dem Koffer und versuchte dabei zu verhindern, dass Dumbledore das Chaos darin sah. Als er den Umhang in eine Innentasche seiner Jacke gestopft hatte, schwang Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab, und Koffer und Käfig verschwanden. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich erneut in Bewegung.

„Halt den Zauberstab bereit, Harry", sagte Dumbledore munter.

„Aber ich dachte, ich darf außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern, Sir?"

„Wenn es zu einem Angriff kommt", entgegnete Dumbledore, „gebe ich dir die Erlaubnis, jeden Bannbrecher oder Gegenfluch einzusetzen, der dir einfällt. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass du befürchten musst, heute Abend angegriffen zu werden."

Salazars Augen zogen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. Er spürte eine Welle des alten Ärgers in sich aufsteigen. „Warum nicht, Sir?"

„Du bist mit mir zusammen", sagte Dumbledore schlicht. „Das genügt, Harry."

Am Ende des Ligusterwegs blieb er jäh stehen.

„Du hast deine Prüfung im Apparieren selbstverständlich noch nicht abgelegt?"

„Nein", meinte Salazar, und fügte in möglichst ahnungslosem Tonfall hinzu, „Ich dachte, man muss dazu siebzehn sein?"

„Ganz genau", sagte Dumbledore, „Deshalb solltest du dich jetzt an meinem Arm festhalten. Am linken, wenn du nichts dagegen hast—"

Verwirrt senkte Salazar den Blick. Dumbledores rechte Hand war geschwärzt und runzelig; es sah aus, als sei das Fleisch weggebrannt. Salazar konnte nicht fassen, dass er die Verletzung nicht eher bemerkt hatte. Sofort begann er geistig alle Flüche und Tränke durchzugehen, die hierfür verantwortlich sein könnten.

„Sir— was ist mit Ihrer—?"

„Später, Harry." Dumbledore bot ihm von neuem den linken Arm an, und Salazar griff fest zu. Innerlich fluchend bereitete er sich auf das Gefühl vor, durch einen engen Gummischlauch gezwungen zu werden.

--

**A.N.:** Salazar ist noch immer innerlich zerrissen was Dumbledores Manipulationen und dessen Verantwortung für seine miserable Kindheit betrifft, hat aber begonnen, den Ärger hinter sich zurückzulassen. Dies bedeutet natürlich nicht, dass er Dumbledore vergeben hat. Er ist lediglich zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass er ihn braucht und es sich (zumindest gegenwärtig) nicht leisten kann, an alten Ungerechtigkeiten festzuhalten. Wir haben also eine Art Waffenstillstand, der stark von dem gestörten Vertrauensverhältnis gezeichnet ist. Der tatsächliche Konflikt zwischen den beiden ist noch lange nicht vorüber.

Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch ein wenig über den Homunkulus-Dämon amüsiert. Er wird noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen ;-))

Das nächste Update kommt Sonntagnachmittag.


	7. Chapter 6

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein grauenvolles Ereignis im Jahre 1024 A.D. hat zur Folge, dass die vier Gründer von Hogwarts auseinandergerissen werden. Rowena Ravenclaw, eine der gefürchtetsten Nekromanten aller Zeiten, deren Mentalität sich irgendwo zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn befindet, setzt es sich zum Ziel, das Quartett in einem späteren Leben erneut miteinander zu vereinen. 955 Jahre später ist es dann soweit –- sie hat die idealen Träger für die Seelen ihrer drei Gefährten gefunden. Aber nicht alles läuft, wie geplant. Eine Prophezeiung, die unmittelbar nach der Einpflanzung der Seelen gemacht wird, bringt zwei vollkommen neue Faktoren in die Gleichung –- Dumbledore und Voldemort.

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing:** **Harry Potter / Severus Snape** (Für weitere Paarungen könnt ihr gerne Vorschläge machen. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber noch nichts konkretes.)

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist **SLASH**. Das heißt, es kommt zu graphisch dargestellten sexuellen Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern –- in diesem Fall **HP/SS**. Zudem werden **Gewaltszenen** (auch sexuelle Gewalt) vorkommen. Entsprechende Warnungen findet ihr an den Anfängen der jeweiligen Kapitel. Insgesamt ist die Story recht dunkel und wurde daher auch als Drama eingestuft, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass der humoristische Faktor außer Acht gelassen wurde. Was die Sprache betrifft, so habe ich versucht, sie nicht zu sehr schleifen zu lassen, aber auch nicht zu hochgestochen daherzukommen. Dennoch wird es hin und wieder etwas harscher werden, schließlich musste ich ja auch die weniger gebildeten Charaktere zu Worte kommen lassen. Wer hiermit ein Problem hat, sollte sich schleunigst eine andere Geschichte suchen. Das Web ist schließlich voll mit guten Storys für alle Geschmäcker und Altersklassen.

.

**Verzichtserklärung:** Ich erhebe weder Anspruch auf das Harry-Potter-Universum, noch liegt es in meiner Absicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen... ihr kennt den Drill.

.

Wurde nicht beta-gelesen!

.

.

.

**Kapitel sechs **

.

**Freitag, 12. Juli 1996 / 23:15 / Budleigh Babberton**

„EWW!", fluchte Salazar laut auf, als er mit katzengleicher Anmut seinen Fall abfing. Sie befanden sich auf einem verlassenen Dorfplatz, in dessen Mitte ein altes Kriegerdenkmal und einige Bänke standen. Die Szenerie schien Muggle, die intensiven Schwingungen Purpurner Magie erzählten jedoch eine ganz andere Geschichte.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Dumbledore und blickte besorgt zu ihm hinab, „Das Gefühl ist tatsächlich ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig."

„Alles bestens", murmelte Salazar angewidert, „Aber ich glaube, Besen sind mir lieber."

Dumbledore lächelte und zog seinen Reiseumhang ein wenig enger. Gemeinsam setzen sie sich von neuem in Bewegung.

„Übrigens, Harry", ergriff Dumbledore von neuem das Wort, „Deine Narbe... hat sie in letzter Zeit weh getan?"

Salazar fuhr sich unwillkürlich mit der Hand an die Stirn und rieb das verblassende, blitzförmige Mal, dann schob er seinen Pony darüber. Er hatte plötzlich das unangenehme Gefühl, dass Dumbledore deutlich mehr wusste, als er sollte. Konnte er erkannt haben, dass es sich um einen Seelensplitter handelte, und mehr noch, dass besagter Seelensplitter zerstört worden war—? Alles, was ihm blieb, war eiskalt zu bluffen.

„Nein", meinte er langsam, „und ich hab mich auch schon darüber gewundert. Ich dachte, sie würde die ganze Zeit brennen, weil Voldemort jetzt wieder so mächtig ist."

Er riskierte einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Begleiter und verspürte eine dunkle Vorahnung in sich aufsteigen, als er dessen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„Ich dagegen habe etwas anderes gedacht", sagte Dumbledore, „Lord Voldemort hat endlich erkannt, dass du gefährlichen Zugang zu seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen hattest. Offenbar setzt er jetzt Okklumentik gegen dich ein."

„O-kay", war alles, das Salazar zu dieser Überlegung zu sagen hatte. Dumbledore brauchte wirklich nicht zu wissen, dass die Verbindung von Salazars Seite aus gekappt worden war, und schon gar nicht, dass es permanent war. Wer konnte schließlich sagen, was der alte Narr mit der Information anfangen würde? Nekromantie war illegal, ebenso wie auch Geistes- und Sinnesmagie, und Salazar konnte es wirklich nicht gebrauchen, als praktizierender Schwarzmagier enttarnt zu werden. Vermutlich würde es ihn geradewegs in eine Gummizelle bringen –- zu seinem eigenen besten, natürlich. Die Hexen uns Zauberer dieser Zeit hatten die unliebsame Eigenart, alles in Schwarz und Weiß zu sehen. Und ein Junge-der-lebt, der zugleich auch noch ein Sensorus war, passte schlicht und einfach nicht in ihre Weltordnung hinein.

„Professor?"

„Harry?"

„Ähm –- wo sind wir eigentlich?"

„Dies, Harry, ist das bezaubernde Dorf Budleigh Babberton."

Das zumindest erklärte den Nachhall Purpurner Magie. Nur Dumbledore würde einen alten Nekromanten-Friedhof als „bezaubernd" bezeichnen. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach hatte der alte Mann keine Ahnung von den Riten, die einstmals an diesem Ort praktiziert worden waren.

„Und was machen wir hier?", fragte Salazar unschuldig.

„Ach ja, natürlich, das habe ich dir noch gar nicht erzählt", sagte Dumbledore. „Nun, ich weiß nicht mehr, wie oft ich das in den letzten Jahren gesagt habe, aber unser Kollegium hat wieder einmal einen Lehrer zu wenig. Wir sind hier, um einen alten Kollegen von mir dazu zu überreden, seinen Ruhezustand zu unterbrechen und nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren."

Salazar versteifte sich kaum merklich. Er konnte sich nur einen einzigen Grund dafür denken, warum Dumbledore es für eine gute Idee gehalten haben könnte, _ihn_ in diesen Überredungsversuch mit einzubeziehen –- seine Berühmtheit nämlich –- und dies gefiel ihm so gar nicht.

„Wie kann ich dabei helfen, Sir?".

„Oh, ich denke, wie werden dich schon gebrauchen können", sagte Dumbledore vage, was Salazar in seiner dunklen Vorahnung nur noch bestätigte. Er verabscheute es zutiefst, benutzt zu werden. Konnte Dumbledore ihn tatsächlich für einen solchen Naivling halten, die Manipulation nicht zu bemerken?

Salazar war so tief in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie Dumbledore plötzlich zum Stillstand kam, und er geradewegs in den alten Mann hineinlief. Der Zusammenstoß kam als ein Schock. Er musste all seine Willenskraft einsetzen, um nicht dem Verlangen nachzugeben, und an Dumbledores erstaunlich vigile, wenn auch durch den Fluch an seinem Arm verunreinigter Magie zu naschen.

„Ach herrje. Ach herrje, herrje."

Fragend folgte Salazar Dumbledores Blick den sorgfältig gepflegten Weg zum Haus entlang. Die Haustür hing aus den Angeln.

Dumbledore sah nach recht und links die Straße hinunter. Sie schien völlig verlassen.

„Zieh deinen Zauberstab und folge mir, Harry", sagte er ruhig.

Er öffnete das Tor und ging zügig und leise den Gartenweg entlang, Salazar knapp hinter sich, dann drückte er ganz langsam die Haustür auf, den Zauberstab erhoben und einsatzbereit.

„_Lumos_."

Die Spitze von Dumbledores Zauberstab flammte auf und warf Licht in einen schmalen Flur. Links stand eine weitere Tür offen. Dumbledore hielt seinen leuchtenden Zauberstab in die Höhe und betrat, dich gefolgt von Salazar, das Wohnzimmer.

Ein Anblick völliger Verwüstung bot sich ihnen. Eine zersplitterte Standuhr lag zu ihren Füßen. Ein Klavier war umgestürzt und hatte seine Tasten über den Boden verteilt. Daneben glitzerten Bruchstücke des herabgestürzten Kronleuchters. Zerknautschte Kissen lagen herum, deren Federn aus den aufgeschlitzten Seiten quollen; Glassplitter und Porzellanscherben waren wie Pulver über allem verstreut. Etwas Dunkelrotes und Klebriges war auf die Tapete gespritzt.

Salazar schnappte nach Luft, als die schwere, Sucht erzeugende Resonanz von Drachenblut seine Sinne flutete.

Dumbledore drehte sich zu ihm herum.

„Unschön, nicht war?", sagte er mit schwerer Stimme. „Ja, hier ist etwas Schreckliches geschehen."

„Vielleicht hat es einen Kampf gegeben, und sie haben ihn fortgeschleppt, Professor?" spekulierte Salazar, dem es endlich gelungen war, sich von der Sog des Drachenblutes loszumachen. Er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als seine Sinne eine lebende, menschliche Signatur in einem der Polstersessel entdeckten. Wer immer Dumbledores früherer Kollege auch war –- er wollte ganz offensichtlich nicht gefunden werden.

„Ich glaube nicht", sagte Dumbledore leise und spähte hinter den zur Seite gekippten Polstersessel.

„Sie meinen, er ist—"

„Immer noch hier irgendwo? Ja."

Ohne Vorwarnung schlug Dumbledore zu und stach mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs in den Sitz des Polstersessels, der „Autsch!" schrie.

„Guten Abend, Horace", sagte Dumbledore und richtete sich wieder auf. Wo gerade noch ein Sessel gewesen war, kauerte nun ein ungeheuer fetter, glatzköpfiger, alter Mann, der sich den Bauch massierte und mit betrübten, tränenden Augen zu Dumbledore emporschielte.

„Es war nicht nötig, den Zauberstab so fest reinzustechen", sagte er barsch, während er sich aufrappelte. „Das tat weh." Für einen Mann, der gerade dabei erwischt worden war, wie er einen Sessel spielte, wirkte er erstaunlich gefasst.

„Was hat mich verraten?"

„Mein lieber Horace", sagte Dumbledore mit heiterer Miene, „Wenn die Todesser wirklich hier vorbeigeschaut hätten, dann hätte man das Dunkle Mal über dem Haus aufsteigen lassen.

Der Zauberer schlug sich mit seiner fleischigen Hand vor die Stirn.

„Das Dunkle Mal", murmelte er, „Wusste doch, da war noch was... na gut. Hätte ohnehin keine Zeit mehr gehabt. Ich habe gerade noch meiner Polsterung den letzen Schliff gegeben, als du reinkamst."

„Brauchst du meine Hilfe beim Aufräumen?", fragte Dumbledore höflich.

„Bitte", sagte der andere.

Sie stellten sich Rücken an Rücken, der große dünne Zauberer und der kleine dicke, und schwenkten ihre Zauberstäbe mit der gleichen schwungvollen Bewegung. Auf Kommando begann sich die zerstörte Einrichtung zu richten.

„Was war das eigentlich für ein Blut?", fragte Dumbledore laut über das Schlagen der soeben wieder zusammengesetzten Standuhr hinweg.

„An den Wänden? Drache... ja Drache. Das war meine letzte Flasche. Und es kostet zur Zeit ein Vermögen. Na ja, vielleicht ist es wiederverwendbar."

Er stapfte hinüber zu einer kleinen Kristallflasche, die auf einer Anrichte stand, hob sie gegen das Licht und musterte die dicke Flüssigkeit darin. „Hm, bisschen staubig." Er stellte die Flasche zurück auf die Anrichte und seufzte. In diesem Moment fiel sein Blick auf Salazar.

„Oho", sagte er und seine großen runden Augen huschten zu Salazars Stirn und der blitzförmigen Narbe darauf. „_Oho!_"

„Das", sagte Dumbledore und trat näher, um sie einander vorzustellen, „ist Harry Potter. Harry, dies ist ein alter Freund und Kollege von mir, Horace Slughorn."

Slughorn drehte sich mit gewitztem Gesichtsausdruck zu Dumbledore.

„Auf die Art willst du mich also rumkriegen? Nun, die Antwort lautet nein, Albus."

Er schob sich an Salazar vorbei und hielt sein Gesicht entschlossen abgewandt, mit der Miene eines Mannes, der versucht ist, jeglicher Versuchung zu widerstehen.

„Ich meine, wir könnten wenigstens ein Glas zusammen trinken", bat Dumbledore, „Auf alte Zeiten?"

Slughorn zögerte.

„Von mir aus, ein Glas", sagte er unfreundlich.

Dumbledore lächelte Salazar zu und wies ihn zu einem Sessel, der direkt neben dem neuentfachtem Feuer und einer hell erleuchteten Öllampe stand. Genau dort, wo man ihn nicht würde übersehen können, einfach großartig. Salazar war versucht seinen Kopf gegen die nächste Wand zu hämmern, verkniff es sich aber wohlweislich und nahm stattdessen platz.

Slughorn kehrte mir einer Karaffe und drei Gläsern zurück. „Umpff", machte er, als sein Blick auf Salazar fiel, und schaute rasch weg, als fürchte er seinen Augen Schaden zuzufügen. Salazar fand diese Reaktion höchst amüsant. Wenn er schon hier war, um als Köder herzuhalten, dann konnte er den anderen zumindest ein wenig quälen.

„Nun, wie geht es dir so, Horace", fragte Dumbledore.

„Nicht sonderlich gut", antwortete dieser prompt. „Schwach auf der Brust. Asthma. Und Rheuma. Bin nicht mehr so beweglich wie früher. Nun ja, damit muss man rechnen. Das alter. Die Erschöpfung."

„Trotzdem musst du ziemlich schnell gewesen sein, um uns so kurzfristig einen derartigen Empfang zu bereiten. Du kannst nicht mehr als drei Minuten vorher gewarnt gewesen sein können?"

„Zwei", sagte Slughorn halb verärgert, halb stolz. „Hab meinen Hausfriedenszauber nicht losgehen hören, nahm gerade ein Bad. Aber", fügte er unnachgiebig hinzu und schien sich wieder zusammenzureißen, „es ist nun einmal so, ich bin ein alte Mann, Albus. Ein müder alter Mann, der sich das Recht auf ein ruhiges Leben und ein paar Annehmlichkeiten verdient hat."

„Du bist noch nicht so alt wie ich, Horace."

„Nun, vielleicht solltest du auch mal an den Ruhestand denken", erwiderte Slughorn freiheraus. Seine hellen, stachelbeerfarbenen Augen hatten Dumbledores verletze Hand entdeckt. „Reagierst anscheinend auch nicht mehr so schnell wie früher."

„Da hast du vollkommen recht", sagte Dumbledore gelassen und schüttelte den Ärmel zurück, so dass nur noch die Spitzen seiner verbrannten und geschwärzten Finger zu sehen waren. „Ich bin zweifelsohne langsamer als früher. Doch andererseits..."

Er zuckte die Achseln und spreizte die Hände, als wollte er sagen, dass das Alter auch seine Vorteile hatte, und Salazar fiel ein seltsam vertrauter Ring an seiner unverletzter Hand auf, den er Dumbledore noch nie hatte tragen sehen: er war groß, ziemlich grob gefertigt und aus Gold. Ein schwerer schwarzer Stein war darin eingelassen, in den das Peverell-Wappen eingraviert war, und der in der Mitte durchgebrochen war. Salazar spürte eiskalte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Wie konnte Dumbledore es wagen, das wohl kostbarste Familienerbstück der Stytherins mit sich spazieren zu tragen! Und wie hatte er den Ring überhaupt erst in die Finger bekommen? Nur ein Sensorus, Nekromant oder Medium konnte ihn nutzen, jeder andere würde von den Geistern in den Wahnsinn getrieben werden!

Auch Slughorns Blick blieb auf dem Ring haften, und Salazar sah, wie sich seine breite Stirn einen Moment lang leicht runzelte.

„Nun, all diese Vorkehrungen gegen Eindringlinge, Horace... waren sie für die Todesser bestimmt oder für mich?", fragte Dumbledore, dem Salazars plötzliche Agitiertheit vollkommen entgangen zu sein schien.

„Was sollten die Todesser mit einem armen, gebrechlichen alten Knallkopf wie mir anfangen?", gab Slughorn zurück.

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie von dir verlangen würden, deine außergewöhnlichen Talente für Nötigung, Folter und Mord zu nutzen", sagte Dumbledore, „Willst du mir tatsächlich weismachen, dass sie noch nicht gekommen sind, um dich anzuwerben?"

Slughorn sah Dumbledore einen Moment lang böse an und murmelte dann: „Ich habe ihnen keine Gelegenheit gegeben. Seit einem Jahr ziehe ich ständig um. Bleib nie länger als eine Woche ein einem Ort. Zieh von Muggelhaus zu Muggelhaus – die Besitzer von diesem hier sind im Urlaub auf den Kanaren. Es war sehr angenehm, ich werd's vermissen. Es ist ganz leicht, wenn du den Dreh mal raushast – ein schlichter Erstarrungszauber gegen die lächerlichen Alarmanlagen, die sie statt Spickoskopen benutzen, und aufgepasst, dass die Nachbarn dich nicht sehen, wenn du das Klavier reinbringst."

„Raffiniert", sagte Dumbledore, „klingt aber nach einer ziemlich anstrengenden Lebensweise für einen gebrechlichen alten Knallkopf, der gerne ein ruhiges Dasein hätte. Also, wenn du nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würdest—"

„Wenn du mir sagen willst, dass mein Leben an dieser verderbten Schule friedlich wäre, kannst du dir die Worte sparen, Albus! Ich war zwar im Verborgenen, aber seit Dolores Umbridge weggegangen ist, sind mir ein paar seltsame Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen! Wenn das heutzutage deine Art ist, Lehrer zu behandeln –"

„Professor Umbridge hat sich mit unserer Zentaurenherde angelegt", sagte Dumbledore, „Ich glaube, dir, Horace, wäre etwas besseres eingefallen, als in den Wald zu marschieren und eine Horde zorniger Zentauren schmutzige Halbmenschen zu nennen."

„Das hat sie tatsächlich getan?", fragte Slughorn, „Idiotisches Weib. Konnte sie nie ausstehen."

Salazar gab ein zustimmendes Glucksen von sich, woraufhin Dumbledore und Slughorn sich beide zu ihm umdrehten.

„Verzeihung", beeilte er sich zu sagen, „Es ist nur – ich kann sie auch nicht ausstehen", was wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts war.

Dumbledore stand überraschend auf.

„Du gehst?", fragte Slughorn prompt mit hoffnungsvollem Blick.

„Nein, ich würde nur gern mal die Toilette bei dir benutzen", sagte Dumbledore.

„Oh", erwiderte Slughorn offensichtlich enttäuscht, „Zweite Tür links, den Flur entlang."

Dumbledore durchquerte das Zimmer. Als sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, trat Stille ein. Nach einigen Augenblicken erhob sich Slughorn, schien jedoch nicht sicher, was er mit sich anfangen sollte. Er warf Salazar einen flüchtigen Blick zu, trat dann zum Fenster hinüber, kehrte ihm den Rücken zu und wärmte seinen breiten Hintern.

„Glauben Sie bloß nicht, ich wüsste nicht, warum er Sie mitgebracht hat", sagte er unvermittelt.

Salazar sah Slughorn nur an. Slughorns tränende Augen glitten über Salazars Narbe, und diesmal betrachtete er auch den Rest seines Gesichts.

„Sie sehen Ihrem Vater sehr ähnlich.

„Ja, das hat man mir schon gesagt."

„Mit Ausnahme der Augen. Sie haben–-"

„Die Augen meiner Mutter, jaah", Salazar hatte das so häufig gehört, dass er es ein wenig ermüdend fand. Gleichzeitig konnte er die Ironie nicht ignorieren. Es schien vollkommen in Vergessenheit geraten zu sein, das smaragdgrüne und silberne Augen eines der deutlichsten Merkmale der Slytherin-Linie waren. Ein Blick in Lilys Augen hätte jedem sagen sollen, dass sie nicht nur von einer der ältesten Reinblutfamilien abstammte, sondern obendrein das Erbgut der Sensori in sich trug.

„Umpff. Nun ja. Man sollte als Lehrer natürlich keine Lieblingsschüler haben, aber sie war eine von meinen. Ihre Mutter. Lily Evans. Eine der Klügsten, die ich je unterrichtet habe. Aufgeweckt, wissen Sie? Reizendes Mädchen. Ich habe immer zu ihr gesagt, dass sie eigentlich in mein Haus gehört. Da habe ich auch immer sehr freche Antworten bekommen."

„In welchem Haus waren Sie?"

„Ich war der Hauslehrer von Slytherin", sagte Slughorn. „Aber", fuhr er rasch fort, als er Salazars Gesichtsausdruck sah, „halten Sie mir das bloß nicht vor! Sie sind Griffindor, wie sie, schätze ich? Ja, meist geht das nach Familien, allerdings nicht immer. Schon mal was von Sirius Black gehört? Mit Sicherheit – er war in den letzen paar Jahren dauernd in der Zeitung – ist vor wenigen Wochen gestorben–-"

Es war als ob eine unsichtbare Hand Salazars Eingeweide verdreht hätte und sie fest umklammert hielt.

„Nun, er war jedenfalls in der Schule ein guter Kumpel von Ihrem Vater. Ich habe die gesamte Familie Black in meinem Haus gehabt, aber Sirius ist in Griffindor gelandet! Schade – er war ein talentierter Junge. Als sein Bruder Regulus dann kam, habe ich ihn gekriegt, aber ich hätte gern alle beide bekommen." Er hörte sich an wie ein begeisterter Sammler, der bei einer Versteigerung überboten worden war.

„Ihre Mutter stammte doch tatsächlich von Muggeln ab", fuhr er fort, „Konnte es nicht fassen, als ich es rausfand. Dacht, sie müsse reinblütig sein, so gut, wie sie war."

Salazer konnte sich ein Schnauben nicht verkneifen. Doch Slughorn schien dies falsch zu verstehen.

„Sie dürfen nicht glauben, dass ich Vorurteile hätte!", sagte er, „Nein, nein, nein! Hab ich nicht eben gesagt, dass Ihre Mutter einer meiner absoluten Lieblinge war? Und dann gab es da auch noch Dirk Cresswell, im Jahr nach ihr – er ist jetzt natürlich Leiter des Koboldverbindungsbüros –, noch ein Muggelstämmiger, ein sehr begabter Schüler, der mir nach wie vor sehr gute Insider-Informationen über die Vorgänge bei Gringotts liefert!"

Er wippte ein wenig auf und ab, lächelte selbstzufrieden und deutete auf die Kommode mit vielen Fotos in glänzenden Rahmen, die alle mit winzigen, sich bewegenden Gestalten bevölkert waren.

„Alles ehemalige Schüler von mir, alle signiert. Das ist zum Beispiel Barnabas Cuffe, Chefredakteur beim Tagespropheten, er ist immer an meiner Meinung zu den aktuellen Geschehnissen interessiert. Und Ambrosius Flume vom Honigtopf – zu jedem Geburtstag ein Geschenkkorb, nur weil ich ihn mal Ciceron Harkiss vorgestellt habe, bei dem er dann seine erste Stelle bekam! Und ganz hinten – Sie sehen sie, wenn Sie ein wenig den Hals recken –, das ist Gwenog Jones, ja die Kapitänin der Holyhead Harpies... die Leute wundern sich immer, wenn sie erfahren, dass ich mit den Harpies per Du bin und Freikarten bekomme, wann immer ich welche brauche!"

Bei dem Gedanken daran schien sich seine Stimmung mächtig zu heben.

„Und all diese Leute wissen, wo Sie zu finden sind, wenn sie Ihnen Sachen schicken wollen?", fragte Salazar schadenfroh.

Das Lächeln verschwand aus Slughorns Gesicht, so schnell wie das Blut von seinen Wänden.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte er und blickte auf Salazar hinab. „Seit einem Jahr habe ich zu niemandem mehr Kontakt." Er schien über seine eigenen Worte zu erschrecken. Einen Moment lang wirkte er ziemlich beunruhigt. Dann zuckte er die Achseln.

„Jedenfalls... in Zeiten wie diesen zieht der kluge Zauberer den Kopf ein. Schön und gut, was Dumbledore sagt, aber wenn ich gerade jetzt einen Posten in Hogwarts annehmen würde, hieße das nichts anderes als öffentlich meine Loyalität zum Orden des Phoenix zu bekunden! Und obwohl die mit Sicherheit sehr bewundernswert und mutig und alles sind, bin ich persönlich von ihrer Sterblichkeitsrate nicht gerade angetan–-"

Salazar spürte Ärger in sich aufsteigen. War es das, was aus seinem einstmals stolzen Haus geworden war? Eine Bande von braunnasigen Feiglingen, die lieber den Kopf in der Erde vergruben, als für die eigenen Ansichten einzustehen, und selbstsüchtiger Tyrannen, die es genossen in Gruppen auf Schwächeren herumzutrampeln? Slughorn widerte ihn an.

„Sie müssen sich dem Orden nicht anschließen, um in Hogwarts zu unterrichten", meinte Salazar, wobei er nicht einmal versuchte, sich den spöttischen Unterton zu verkneifen. „Die meisten Lehrer sind nicht drin, und bisher wurde keiner von ihnen umgebracht – na ja, außer man zählt Quirrell mit, und der bekam, was er verdiente, weil er mit Voldemort zusammengearbeitet hat."

Wie erwartet schauderte Slughorn bei dem Namen zusammen und protestierte lautstark, doch Salazar ignorierte ihn.

„Ich schätze, die Lehrer sind sicherer als die meisten Leute, solange Lady Hogwarts steht und Dumbledore Schulleiter ist; er soll der einzige sein, den Voldemort je gefürchtet hat, nicht wahr?"

Slughorn starrte einen Augenblick lang ins Leere; er schien über Salazars Worte nachzudenken.

„Nun ja, es stimmt, dass Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, nie einen Kampf mit Dumbledore gesucht hat", murmelte er widerwillig, „Und da ich mich nicht den Todessern angeschlossen habe, könnte man vermutlich behaupten, dass Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, mich nicht unbedingt zu seinen Freunden zählen kann... von daher wäre ich in Albus' Nähe vielleicht sicherer... ich will nicht so tun, als hätte Amelia Bones' Tod mich nicht erschüttert... wenn sie, mit all ihren Beziehungen zum Ministerium und unter dessen Schutz..."

Dumbledore kam ins Zimmer zurück, und Slughorn zuckte zusammen, als ob er vergessen hätte, dass er im Haus war. Dumbledores Timing war wie üblich perfekt; Salazar hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er in ihr Gespräch hineingelauscht hatte.

„Oh, da bist du ja, Albus", sagte Slughorn, „Hast sehr lange gebraucht. Magen verstimmt?"

„Nein, ich habe nur in den Mugglemagazinen gelesen", meinte Dumbledore, „Ich habe ein Faible für Strickmuster. Nun, Harry, wir haben Horace Gastfreundschaft wahrhaft lange genug in Anspruch genommen; ich denke, es ist Zeit für uns zu gehen."

Salazar gehorchte nur zu gerne und sprang auf. Es war wirklich an der Zeit, dass diese Farce ein Ende fand. Slughorn hingegen schien bestürzt.

„Ihr geht?"

„Ja, in der Tat. Ich denke, ich weiß, wann eine Sache aussichtslos ist."

„Aussichtslos...?"

Slughorn schien aufgeregt. Er drehte nervös seine fetten Däumchen und sah zu, wie Dumbledore seinen Reiseumhang zuschnürte.

„Nun, ich bedaure, dass du die Stelle nicht haben willst, Horace", verkündete Dumbledore zu Salazars Belustigung, „Hogwarts wäre froh gewesen, dich wieder zu haben. Trotz unserer deutlich verschärften Sicherheitsvorkehrungen kannst du uns immer gerne besuchen, falls du es wünscht."

„Ja... nun... sehr liebenswürdig. Was ich sagen wollte..."

„Dann auf Wiedersehen."

„Tschüß", fügte Salazar spöttisch hinzu. Sie waren an der Haustür angelangt, als sie hinter sich den erwarteten Ruf hörten.

„Na gut, na gut, ich mach's!"

Dumbledore drehte sich um und sah Slughorn atemlos in der Tür stehen.

„Du willst aus dem Ruhestand zurückkehren?"

„Ja, ja", erwiderte Slughorn ungeduldig, „Ich muss verrückt sein, aber ja."

„Wunderbar", sagte Dumbledore strahlend, „Dann, Horace, sehen wir uns am ersten September."

„Ja, das würde ich auch sagen", brummte Slughorn.

Als sie den Gartenpfad entlanggingen, wehte ihnen Slughorns Stimme hinterher.

„Ich will eine Gehaltserhöhung, Dumbledore!"

--

**A.N. **Ich sollte mich wohl dafür entschuldigen, dass das Kapitel so nahe am Text ist. Zunächst hatte ich noch vor, es komplett umzuschreiben, bin aber schnell zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass das einfach nicht praktikabel ist - insbesondere da ich mich darum bemühe, die Charaktere möglichst originalgetreu zu belassen. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich vor habe, euch mit einer ganzen Ansammlung von Kapiteln dieser Art zu langweilen. Das nächste Update wird noch einmal teilweise am Buch entlang sein, dannach wird's aber wieder orginell. Die Kapitel werden sich auf Szenen konzentrieren, die in den Büchern zwar angedeutet, nicht jedoch ausgeführt wurden (bspw. die Unterhaltung zwischen Snape und Dumbledore im vorletzten Kapitel). Sollte ich irgendwo zu weit ausschwenken oder die Charaktere zu unglaubhaft werden, wäre ich euch dankbar, wenn ihr mich darauf aufmerksam macht.

Ansonsten habt ihr hoffentlich noch viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen.

Das nächste Update kommt Freitag.


	8. Chapter 7

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein grauenvolles Ereignis im Jahre 1024 A.D. hat zur Folge, dass die vier Gründer von Hogwarts auseinandergerissen werden. Rowena Ravenclaw, eine der gefürchtetsten Nekromanten aller Zeiten, deren Mentalität sich irgendwo zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn befindet, setzt es sich zum Ziel, das Quartett in einem späteren Leben erneut miteinander zu vereinen. 955 Jahre später ist es dann soweit –- sie hat die idealen Träger für die Seelen ihrer drei Gefährten gefunden. Aber nicht alles läuft, wie geplant. Eine Prophezeiung, die unmittelbar nach der Einpflanzung der Seelen gemacht wird, bringt zwei vollkommen neue Faktoren in die Gleichung –- Dumbledore und Voldemort.

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing:** **Harry Potter / Severus Snape** (Für weitere Paarungen könnt ihr gerne Vorschläge machen. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber noch nichts konkretes.)

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist **SLASH**. Das heißt, es kommt zu graphisch dargestellten sexuellen Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern –- in diesem Fall **HP/SS**. Zudem werden **Gewaltszenen** (auch sexuelle Gewalt) vorkommen. Entsprechende Warnungen findet ihr an den Anfängen der jeweiligen Kapitel. Insgesamt ist die Story recht dunkel und wurde daher auch als Drama eingestuft, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass der humoristische Faktor außer Acht gelassen wurde. Was die Sprache betrifft, so habe ich versucht, sie nicht zu sehr schleifen zu lassen, aber auch nicht zu hochgestochen daherzukommen. Dennoch wird es hin und wieder etwas harscher werden, schließlich musste ich ja auch die weniger gebildeten Charaktere zu Worte kommen lassen. Wer hiermit ein Problem hat, sollte sich schleunigst eine andere Geschichte suchen. Das Web ist schließlich voll mit guten Storys für alle Geschmäcker und Altersklassen.

.

**A.N.:**Ich möchte die Gelegenheit dazu nutzen, euch noch einmal alle zu beruhigen. Ich habe auf gar keinen Fall vor, euch mit dem Originaltext zu erschlagen, denn, ganz ehrlich, das ist nicht nur langweilig zu lesen, sondern auch langweilig zu schreiben. Die erste Hälfte dieses Kapitels ist noch einmal am Buch entlang, und es wird auch an späterer Stelle noch einen kurzen Abschnitt geben, wo ich den Originaltext zusammengerafft habe. Alles übrige wird jedoch originell sein, ohne dem Buch untreu zu werden. Salazar wird seinen eigenen Weg gehen, während der Harry-Potter-Part von anderer Seite übernommen wird.

.

**Verzichtserklärung:** Ich erhebe weder Anspruch auf das Harry-Potter-Universum, noch liegt es in meiner Absicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen... ihr kennt den Drill.

.

Wurde nicht beta-gelesen!

.

.

**°° ... **_**Wort **_**... °° - Telepathie**

.

.

.

**Kapitel sieben **

.

**Samstag, 13. Juli 1996 / 00:52 / der Fuchsbau, nahe Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon**

Mit einem _PLOPP_ erschienen Salazar und Dumbledore auf einer verlassenen Landstraße. Vor ihnen waren die Umrisse des Fuchsbaus auszumachen.

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, Harry", sagte Dumbledore als sie durch das Tor gingen, „möchte ich noch ein paar Worte mit dir wechseln, ehe wir uns trennen. Unter vier Augen. Vielleicht da drinnen?"

Sie betraten das kleine Nebengebäude, in dem die Weasleys ihre Besen aufbewahrte, und dessen Inneres kaum größer als das eines herkömmlichen Schrankes war. Das Surren eines nonverbalen Anti-Lausch-Zaubers streifte Salazars Sinne. Dann entbrannte die Spitze von Dumbledores Zauberstab und erhellte den spinnwebengesäumten Raum.

„Nun, Harry", sagte dieser und lächelte zu Salazar hinab, „Es ist ein Problem aufgetreten, und ich hoffe, dass du es für uns lösen kannst. Mit uns meine ich den Orden des Phoenix. Doch zunächst einmal muss ich dir sagen, dass vor einigen Wochen Sirius' Testament gefunden wurde, und dass er dir alles vermacht hat, das er besaß."

Salazar nickte langsam. Er war nicht in der Stimmung, über Sirius nachzudenken. Aus seinem Tod Profit zu ziehen war wirklich das letzte, das er wollte.

„Die Angelegenheit ist im Wesentlichen ziemlich einfach", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „Du stockst dein Konto bei Gringotts mit einem erklecklichen Goldberg auf und erbst alle persönlichen Gegenstände von Sirius... Unser Problem hängt damit zusammen, dass Sirius dir auch Grimauldplatz Nummer zwölf vermacht hat."

„Sie können es weiterhin als Hauptquartier nutzen, ich will es eigentlich nicht", murmelte Salazar. Er hatte nicht Absicht, jemals wieder einen Fuß in das dunkle muffige Haus zu setzen –- sollte Dumbledore sich nur damit rumärgern, er hatte es verdient.

„Das ist großzügig", sagte Dumbledore, „Wir haben das Gebäude allerdings vorübergehend geräumt."

„Warum?"

„Nun", erklärte Dumbledore, „Die Familientradition der Blacks bestimmt, dass das Haus in direkter Linie vererbt werden muss, an den jeweils nächsten männlichen Nachkommen mit dem Namen Black. Sirius war der letzte Nachkomme der Familie, da sein jüngerer Bruder Regulus vor ihm starb und beide keine Kinder hatten. Obwohl sein Testament eindeutig besagt, dass er dir das Haus vermachen will, ist es trotzdem möglich, dass es mit irgendeinem Fluch oder Zauber belegt wurde, damit es ganz sicher von keinem anderen als von einem Reinblüter in Besitz genommen werden kann."

Salazar nickte von neuem. Technisch gesehen _war_ er ein Reinblüter, auch wenn Dumbledore dies nicht wusste. Hinzu kam, dass die Blacks, ebenso wie auch die Slytherins und die Potters, von den Peverells abstammten. Das bedeutete, dass das Haus, sofern es ihn nicht akzeptierte, an Ollivander gehen würde, der das Oberhaupt der Slytherins und, seit Antiochs Tod, auch das der Peverells war, da dieser keine Söhne und nur eine Tochter gehabt hatte, der es aufgrund ihres Geschlechts verwehrt worden war der Familie vorzustehen.

„Nun", fuhr Dumbledore ruhig fort, „Die Lage ist äußerst kompliziert. Wir wissen nicht, ob die Zauber, die wir selbst auf das Haus gelegt haben, jetzt noch wirksam sind. Es kann sein, dass Sirius' älteste lebende Verwandte, Belatrix Lestrange, jeden Augenblick vor der Tür auftaucht. Natürlich mussten wir ausziehen, bis zu dem Augenblick, da wir die Sache geklärt haben."

„Aber wie wollen Sie rausfinden, ob ich es besitzen darf?"

„Zum Glück", sagte Dumbledore, „gibt es einen einfachen Test... Wenn du das Haus tatsächlich geerbt hast, dann gehört dir auch--" Er ließ seinen Zauberstab schlenkern. Es gab einen lauten Knall, und ein Hauself erschien. „—Kreacher."

Salazar schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Kreacher will nicht, Kreacher will nicht, Kreacher will nicht!", krächzte der Elf, stampfte mit seinen langen knorrigen Füßen auf und zog sich an den Ohren. Salazar fühlte sich versucht, ihm beizupflichten. Der verdammte Elf hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, andererseits –-

„Kreacher, halt den Mund!"

Einen Moment lang sah es aus, als würde Kreacher an der auf ihn niedergehenden Sinnesmagie und der seinen Verstand brutal durchsuchenden Geistesmagie ersticken. Er griff sich an die Gurgel, sein Mund bewegte sich immer noch wild und seine Augen quollen hervor. Das interessanteste war jedoch das Gemisch aus Horror und Ehrfurcht, dass sich nun über seine Züge zu breiten begann. Der Elf hatte ganz offensichtlich erkannt, wer vor ihm stand. Er schmiss sich zu Boden und umklammerte flehend Salazars Bein. Doch dieser hatte nur Verachtung für die jämmerliche Kreatur übrig. Er verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis ihm einen Tritt zu verpassen, aber Dumbledore würde das sicher nicht gutheißen.

Salazar war nur froh, dass der Elf seine Aufopferung und Hingabe nicht hinausschreien konnte, da der Befehl, den Mund zu halten, noch immer anhielt. Dumbledore wäre mit Sicherheit misstrauisch geworden, wenn Kreacher ihn plötzlich in ehrerbietigem Tonfall Meister Slytherin genannt hätte.

Dumbledore blinzelte unterdes dümmlich. Er hatte wohl nicht mir einer derartigen Reaktion gerechnet.

„Nun, das macht das ganze leichter", meinte er endlich. "Sirius wusste offensichtlich, was er tat. Du bist der rechtmäßige Eigentümer von Grimauldplatz Nummer zwölf und von Kreacher. Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen darf –- du könntest ihn nach Hogwarts schicken, damit er dort in der Küche arbeitet. So könnten ihn die anderen Hauselfen im Auge behalten."

„Jaah", stimmte Salazar erleichtert zu, „Kreacher –- ich will dass du nach Hogwarts gehst und dort mit den anderen Hauselfen in der Küche arbeitest."

Kreacher schenkte ihm einen letzen Blick voller Verehrung und Furcht, und verschwand mit einem lauten Knall.

Dumbledore blickte einen Moment lang mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn auf die Stelle, wo Kreacher gerade noch gekauert hatte, dann ergriff er von neuem das Wort,

„Zu einem anderen Thema... ich nehme an, du hast in den letzen beiden Wochen den Tagespropheten bekommen?"

Salazar nickte.

„Dann wirst du gesehen haben, dass dein Abenteuer in der Halle der Prophezeiung nicht durchgesickert ist, sondern geradezu durchgeflutet? Nun, ich denke, ich liege richtig, wenn ich sage, dass du niemandem erzählt hast, dass du weißt, wie die Prophezeiung lautet?"

„Ja", antwortete Salazar.

„Ein weiser Entschluss, im Großen und Ganzen", sagte Dumbledore, „Dennoch meine ich, dass du ihn zugunsten deiner Freunde, Mr Ronald Weasley und Miss Hermine Granger, etwas lockern solltest. Du tust ihnen keinen Gefallen, wenn du ihnen etwas so wichtiges verschweigst."

„Ich wollte nicht–-"

„—dass sie sich Sorgen machen oder Angst bekommen?" Dumbledore und musterte Salazar über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille. „Oder vielleicht auch nicht eingestehen, dass du dir selbst Sorgen machst und Angst hast? Du brauchst deine Freunde, Harry."

Salazar erwiderte nichts darauf. Er konnte Dumbledore schließlich kaum sagen, dass er seine Familie, seine _wahre_ Familie, eingeweiht hatte, und dass Ron und Hermine weder die nötige Reife noch die magische Stärke hatten, ihn dabei zu unterstützen, die Prophezeiung in seinem Sinne ausklingen zu lassen. Sie waren seine Freunde, ja. Aber letztlich waren sie noch immer Kinder. Rons ständige Eifersucht und Hermines Besserwisserei konnten nur dazu beitragen, die Mission unnötig in Gefahr zu bringen. Hinzu kam, dass er sie nicht belasten wollte. Sie hatten bereits mehr durchgemacht, als Kinder ihres Alters sehen sollten. Er wollte ihnen nicht auch noch die letzten Reste ihrer Unschuld nehmen. Dass dieser letzte Punkt Dumbledores eigener Rechtfertigung ähnelte, ignorierte er.

„Was ein anderes, doch dazu gehöriges Thema angeht, so ist es mein Wunsch, dass du dieses Jahr Einzelstunden bei mir nimmst."

„Einzelstunden –- bei Ihnen?", wiederholte Salazar verblüfft und auch ein wenig ungläubig. Es war lange überfällig, dass Dumbledore Anstalten machte seine _Waffe_ auf die kommende Konfrontation vorzubereiten. Andererseits war der alte Mann derart von der Idee eingenommen, Liebe könne alles besiegen, dass Salazar nicht mehr wirklich damit gerechnet hatte, von seiner Seite Hilfe zu bekommen.

„Ja, ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich mich verstärkt um deine Ausbildung kümmere."

„Worin werden Sie mich unterrichten, Sir?"

„Ein bisschen hierin, ein bisschen darin", sagte Dumbledore leichthin, woraufhin sich Salazars Augen zu schmalen Schlitze zusammenzogen. Diese Antwort klang wirklich nicht danach, als würde der andere planen, ihn vergessene Magien zu lehren oder auch nur in die Kunst des Duellierens einzuweisen... Da hatten sie vor gerade einmal zweieinhalb Wochen begonnen sich auszusprechen, und schon fiel Dumbledore erneut in seine alte Taktik zurück und hielt sich absichtlich vag. Es war zum verrückt werden.

„Wenn ich Unterricht bei Ihnen habe, muss ich keinen Okklumentikunterricht bei Snape mehr nehmen, oder?"

„_Professor_ Snape, Harry –- und nein, das musst du nicht."

„Das heißt also, dass ich Professor Snape von jetzt an nicht mehr allzu oft sehen werde", spekulierte Salazar, „denn er lässt mich nicht in Zaubertränke weitermachen, wenn ich kein Ohnegleichen in meinem ZAG kriege, und ich weiß, das kriege ich nicht."

„Du solltest den Tag nicht vor der letzen Eule loben."

Kalkulierend presste Salazar die Lippen aufeinander. Er konnte den nötigen ZAG-Grad nicht bekommen haben, da seine Geistes- und Sinnesmagie zum Zeitpunkt der Prüfung noch immer blockiert gewesen waren. Das hieß, dass ihm entweder eine Sonderbehandlung zuteil geworden war, um ihm den Auror-Traum zu ermöglichen, oder aber Slughorn würde nicht etwa Verteidigung, sondern Zaubertränke unterrichten, was wiederum bedeuteten würde, dass Snape den Verteidigungsposten bekommen hatte.

„Und schließlich–-", fuhr Dumbledore unbeirrt fort, „während du dich hier aufhältst, bekommt der Fuchsbau den höchste Sicherheitsstandard, den das Zaubereiministerium bieten kann. Diese Vorkehrungen bereiten Arthur und Molly ein gewisses Maß an Unannehmlichkeiten. Es stört sie aber nicht im geringst, denn ihre einzige Sorge ist deine Sicherheit. Allerdings würdest du es ihnen schlecht danken, wenn du deinen Hals riskiertest, während du bei ihnen bist."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Salazar rasch. Was natürlich nicht hieß, dass er sich nicht davon machen konnte, solange er die nötigen Vorkehrungen traf. Es ekelte ihn zutiefst an, dass Dumbledore schon weder versucht hatte, ihn durch Schuldgefühle zu manipulieren. Unannehmlichkeiten –- als wenn verstärkte Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nicht auch den Weasleys zugute kamen, gerade jetzt, wo Voldemort nicht länger versuchte seine Rückkehr zu vertuschen.

„Sehr gut", nickte Dumbledore. Er stieß die Tür des Besenschuppens auf und trat hinaus auf den Hof. „Ich sehe Licht in der Küche. Wir sollten Molly nicht länger die Gelegenheit vorenthalten zu beklagen, wie dünn du geworden bist."

--

**Samstag, 13. Juli 1996 / 04:00 / ****Màighreads Shire, im Hoheitsgebiet der Slydhs **

Das kleine Dorf Màighreads Shire am äußeren Rand des verbotenen Waldes war in dichte Nebelschleier gehüllt. Anders als die übrigen Nebel, die Großbritannien gegenwärtig heimsuchten, waren diese Nebel jedoch nicht von Dementoren erzeugt worden, sondern von den hier heimischen Elementergeistern. Dies lag daran, dass Màighreads Shire die letzte Enklave wahrer Magie in Europa war, wo Grau-, Purpur-, Schwarz- und Weißmagier in friedlicher Koexistenz zusammenlebten, gemeinsam lernten, sich gegenseitig ergänzten und vollkommen neue Magien erschufen, während die Resonanzen druidischer Magie in Luft, Wasser und Boden wiederum dafür sorgten, dass bösartige Kreaturen, wie Dementoren, nicht lange auf dem Hoheitsgebiet überleben konnten, ohne nachhaltig verändert zu werden.

Das Dorf war nahezu siebentausend Jahre alt. Einstmals war es das Zentrum druidischen Lebens gewesen, eine Zufluchtstätte für Verfolgte und ein Ort keltischer Riten. Die Gebäude waren einstöckig, mit Reet bedeckt und trotz ihres Alters erstaunlich stabil und behaglich. Türen und Fenster waren traditionsgemäß mit Holunder geschmückt. Auf sechs Altären, fünf um das Dorf herum in der Form eines Pentagramms, und einem in seinem Zentrum, brannte schützendes Räucherwerk, das böse Geister und Träume fernhielt und jedes Jahr an Samhain erneuert wurde.

Die Tür eines der Häuser öffnete sich, und ein junges Mädchen trat hinaus. Sie war klein und zierlich, hatte einen knabenhaften Körper und das Gesicht einer Porzellanpuppe. Schulterlanges Lockenhaar umkränzte ihren Kopf wie ein Halo. Sie trug einen losen Kittel und eine Umhängetasche, die sie sich über die Brust geschnallt hatte. Ihre Füße waren bloß. Mit geübter Bewegung warf sie sich einen moosgrünen Umhang über und zog sich die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht. Leichtfüßig huschte sie von Haus zu Haus, und erreichte schließlich den Dorfrand. Hier wurde sie bereits von zwei Thestralen erwartet.

„Madain mhàth, Erebos und Tartaros", begrüßte sie die beiden.

°°_Auch Euch einen Guten Morgen, Lady Hufflepuff_°°, erwiderte eines der Geschöpfe telepathisch, °°_Unser Herdenführer bat uns, Euch zu ihm zu bringen_.°°

°°_Bitte, gestattet mir die Ehre, Euch tragen zu dürfen_.°°, fügte das zweite Geschöpf hinzu und knickte seine Knie ein, so dass das Mädchen problemlos auf seinen Rücken klettern konnte. Sie harkte ihre nackten Beine unter die ledrigen Schwingen und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

Lautlos setzen sich die beiden Geschöpfe in Bewegung. Sie schienen mehr zu schweben, als zu rennen. Kein Zweig knackte unter ihren Hufen und kein Blatt raschelte, als sie geistergleich durchs Unterholz glitten. Nach einigen Minuten erreichten sie schließlich das westliche Ufer des Großen Sees. Die Wasseroberfläche war spiegelglatt und erschien schwarz von seiner Tiefe. Am nördlichen Ufer hob Hogwarts sich majestätisch empor, während am östlichen Himmel die erste Helligkeit einzog. Nicht mehr lange, und die Sonne würde aufgehen.

„Habt vielen Dank", wandte sich das Mädchen an ihre Eskorte und glitt von Tartaros' Rücken. Die beiden Geschöpfe nickten ihr zu, dann verschwanden sie im Unterholz.

°°_Sei gegrüßt, Helga, geliebte Schwester_.°°

Das Mächen schenkte dem uralten Thestral ein zärtliches Lächeln. Er lag am äußersten Rand der Klippen und wartete auf die Sonne, wie er es immer tat.

„Guten Morgen, Xanthos."

Helga setze sich neben ihn auf den Felsen und brachte ihre Panflöte zum Vorschein. Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Horizont küssten, begann sie zu spielen. Es war eine herzzerreißend schöne, wenn auch zutiefst traurige Melodie. Ihr Ton erweckte die Wasser- und Luftelementare, die gemeinsam über den rot-glimmenden See zu tanzen begannen. Erst als die Sonne vollständig am Himmel stand, setze Helga die Flöte wieder ab. Sie lehnte sich gegen Xanthos und ließ ihre Finger gedankenverloren durch seine Mähne gleiten.

°°_Du vermisst ihn_.°°

Helga lachte leise auf, „Wie könnte ich ihn nicht vermissen? Er ist mein Bruder, mein Vertrauter und Ehemann. Es ist seltsam, dass er nicht neben mir sitzt und mit uns gemeinsam die Sonne begrüßt."

°°_Aber du weißt, wo er zu finden ist?_°°

„Ja und nein... ich kann ihn spüren. Ich erkenne den Körper, den er nun belebt, und manchmal besuche ich seine Träume. Aber all das Warten macht mich müde."

°°_Er wird sich erinnern, hab Mut, Schwester. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit_.°°

„Er... er hat ein furchtbares Leben. Furchtbarer noch als sein letztes", wisperte Helga mit erstickter Stimme.

°°_Und du fühlst dich hierfür verantwortlich?_°°

„Mein Tod war es, der ihn in den Selbstmord getrieben hat. Wie könnte mir dies nicht auf dem Gewissen lasten? Er mag nach Außen hin stark wirken, doch im Inneren war er schon immer klein und verletzlich. Meine Liebe hat ihm Halt gegeben, wo die Grausamkeit des Lebens ihn zu zerbrechen drohte... Ich vermisse ihn so sehr... wie muss er sich dann erst gefühlt haben, als ich in seinen Armen verging?"

Eine von Xenthos' ledrigen Schwingen legte sich tröstend um Helgas Schulter, als sie mit tränenverschleierten Augen auf den See hinausstarrte.

°°_Wenn seine Erinnerungen zu ihm zurückkehren, wirst du dich ihm dann zu erkennen geben?_°°

„Ich— ich weiß es nicht. Ich möchte. Aber ich weiß nicht wie... Es ist bereits geschehen. Die Blockade auf seiner Seele ist zerbrochen... Er wird Zeit brauchen, um die Dinge zu akzeptieren. Ich möchte ihn nicht stören, ehe er sich selbst gefunden hat..."

°°_Aber was, wenn er dich braucht? Wird er imstande sein, die Schmerzen ohne dich zu tragen? Du sagst, er hat ein furchtbares Leben. Wird es lebenswert sein, ohne dich an seiner Seite?_°°

„Er hat Rowena–-"

°°_Aber Lady Ravenclaw hat ihm auch in seinem letzen Leben schon nicht helfen können_.°°

Helga lachte schmerzlich auf und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über ihre Augen. Dann schlang sie ihre Arme um ihre nackten Knie.

„Deine Worte lassen es so leicht klingen, Xanthos. Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als zu ihm zu gehen, aber ich kann nicht. Ich muss ihm die Gelegenheit geben, seine eigene Stärke zu finden. Schwere Zeiten liegen bevor. Ich kann ihn unterstützen, aber diesmal muss er für sich selbst einstehen. Er kann sich nicht länger hinter mir verstecken."

°°_Und du glaubst ihm Kraft zu geben, indem du dich fernhältst?_°°

„Ich— du denkst, ich sollte mit ihm reden?"

°°_Du bist eine Traumweberin, geliebte Schwester. Besuch ihn. Er braucht nicht einmal zu wissen, dass du es bist. Lass ihn wissen, dass er nicht alleine steht. Dein Tod hat ihn schwer getroffen. Schuld und Selbstzweifel plagen ihn. Gib ihm Hoffnung_.°°

„Ja... vielleicht werde ich das tun. Ich danke dir, Xanthos."

°°_Aber natürlich. Es ist mit ein Vergnügen, dir beizustehen, Helga_.°°

Sie lächelte traurig und ging von neuem dazu über, die Elementargeister bei ihrem Tanz über die Wasseroberfläche zu beobachten.

--

**Madain mhàth**** – gaelisch für „Guten Morgen"**


	9. Chapter 8

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein grauenvolles Ereignis im Jahre 1024 A.D. hat zur Folge, dass die vier Gründer von Hogwarts auseinandergerissen werden. Rowena Ravenclaw, eine der gefürchtetsten Nekromanten aller Zeiten, deren Mentalität sich irgendwo zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn befindet, setzt es sich zum Ziel, das Quartett in einem späteren Leben erneut miteinander zu vereinen. 955 Jahre später ist es dann soweit –- sie hat die idealen Träger für die Seelen ihrer drei Gefährten gefunden. Aber nicht alles läuft, wie geplant. Eine Prophezeiung, die unmittelbar nach der Einpflanzung der Seelen gemacht wird, bringt zwei vollkommen neue Faktoren in die Gleichung –- Dumbledore und Voldemort.

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing:** **Harry Potter / Severus Snape** (Für weitere Paarungen könnt ihr gerne Vorschläge machen. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber noch nichts konkretes.)

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist **SLASH**. Das heißt, es kommt zu graphisch dargestellten sexuellen Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern –- in diesem Fall **HP/SS**. Zudem werden **Gewaltszenen** (auch sexuelle Gewalt) vorkommen. Entsprechende Warnungen findet ihr an den Anfängen der jeweiligen Kapitel. Insgesamt ist die Story recht dunkel und wurde daher auch als Drama eingestuft, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass der humoristische Faktor außer Acht gelassen wurde. Was die Sprache betrifft, so habe ich versucht, sie nicht zu sehr schleifen zu lassen, aber auch nicht zu hochgestochen daherzukommen. Dennoch wird es hin und wieder etwas harscher werden, schließlich musste ich ja auch die weniger gebildeten Charaktere zu Worte kommen lassen. Wer hiermit ein Problem hat, sollte sich schleunigst eine andere Geschichte suchen. Das Web ist schließlich voll mit guten Storys für alle Geschmäcker und Altersklassen.

.

**Verzichtserklärung:** Ich erhebe weder Anspruch auf das Harry-Potter-Universum, noch liegt es in meiner Absicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen... ihr kennt den Drill.

.

Wurde nicht beta-gelesen!

.

**!!WARNUNG –- der zweite Abschnitt des Kapitels enthält eine Folterszene!!**

.

.

.

**Kapitel acht **

.

**Samstag, 13. Juli 1996 / 09:15 / Hogwarts, Schottland**

„Guten Morgen, Minerva", begrüßte Dumbledore seine Stellvertreterin und bat sie mit einladender Handbewegung sich zu setzen. „Ich nehme an, du möchtest das kommende Schuljahr besprechen? Tee?"

„Ja, vielen Dank, Albus. Und ja. Die Verteidigungsstelle? Wir werden doch hoffentlich nicht wieder mit einem Ministeriumslakaien zusammenarbeiten müssen?"

„Nein, meine Liebe. Mit Hilfe des jungen Mr Potter ist es mir gelungen, unseren früheren Kollegen Horace Slughorn davon zu überzeugen, aus seinem Ruhestand zurückzukehren."

„Slughorn?", rief McGonagall aus, „Aber er unterrichtet Zaubertränke!"

„So ist es", sagte Dumbledore.

„Aber, Albus. Die Verteidigungsstelle. Soll das heißen–-?"

„Indertat, meine Liebe. Severus hat sich großzügig dazu bereit erklärt, den Posten zu übernehmen. Ich könnte mir wirklich niemand besser qualifizierten vorstellen, in diesen Zeiten."

„Severus?", wiederholte McGonagall ungläubig, „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Albus! Severus ist–-"

„—der Einzige, der für den Posten in Frage kommt, es sei denn natürlich, du würdest einen _Ministeriumslakaien_ vorziehen?"

„Natürlich nicht, aber—"

Doch was genau sie an Snapes Ernennung auszusetzen hatte, bekam sie nie die Gelegenheit auszuführen, denn in eben diesem Moment formte sich plötzlich ein glühendroter Feuerball, und ein aufgedrehter hyperaktiver Phoenix begann durch den Raum zu tanzen. Fröhlich tirilierend hopste er von einem Silberinstrument zum nächsten, warf Akten in die Luft, sengte die Porträts verschiedener Schulleiter, welche sich hastig in anderen Rahmen in Sicherheit brachten, an und steckte zu guter letzt auch noch einen kleinen Teppichvorleger in Brand.

Dumbledore vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Handflächen, während McGonagall das Schauspiel voller Unglauben und Faszination verfolgte.

„Albus?", fragte sie schließlich zögernd.

„Minerva?"

„Ist... ist das Fawkes? Was ist denn in ihn gefahren?"

Dumbledore seufzte schwer auf.

„Albus?"

Mit einem übermütigen Hechtsprung landete der Phoenix auf dem Kronleuchter, ließ sich an den Krallen herabbaumeln und ging prompt in Flammen auf. Asche rieselte zu Boden und fügte sich dort zu einem kleinen Haufen zusammen.

Dumbledore erhob sich, trat um seinen Schreibtisch herum und nahm die Asche auf. Langsam trug er sie zu seinem Schreibtisch, wo er sie in eine große, silberne Schale füllte.

„Albus?"

„Dies ist ausgesprochen seltsam", murmelte Dumbledore mehr zu sich selbst, als in Antwort auf McGonagalls Frage. Mit gerunzelte Stirn musterte er das Küken, das ihm aus der Asche entgegen blickte. Es war silbern und seine Augen dunkelgolden mit einer schwarzen Umrandung.

„Er sieht so anders aus", sagte McGonagall, die sich nun ebenfalls über das Küken gebeugt hatte. „War er nicht sonst immer grau, so unmittelbar nach seinem Brandtag?"

„Indertat. Und seine Augen schwarz. Es wäre denkbar... man könnte fast meinen... es würde auf jeden Fall erklären... ich muss das nachschlagen."

Mit hastigen Schritten lief Dumbledore zu einem der vielen Regale hinüber. In einem alten, in grünes Leder gefassten Buch wurde er schließlich fündig.

„Dies ist unglaublich...", murmelte er, als seine Augen über die aufgeschlagene Seite flogen, „Höchst bemerkenswert. Wer hätte gedacht—"

„Albus!", fiel McGonagall ihm ungehalten ins Wort, „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mir zu erklären, was hier vor sich geht!?"

Dumbledore sah überrascht auf. Er schien vollkommen vergessen zu haben, dass seine Stellvertreterin im Raum war.

„Natürlich, meine Liebe, natürlich", sagte er hastig und überreichte ihr das Buch. Alt-Ägyptische Schriftzeichen, die McGonagall unmöglich entziffern konnte, füllten die vergilbten Seiten.

„Albus!"

„Wie—oh, natürlich, natürlich! Verzeihung, meine Liebe."

Dumbledore schlug die Seite um und wies auf zwei Zeichnungen, die jeweils einen jungen und einen ausgewachsenen Phoenix zeigten. Das erste Paar sah aus wie Fawkes noch vor kurzem gewesen war. Das Küken war grau, während das ausgewachsene Geschöpf ein feuerrotes Kleid und schwarze Augen hatte. Es war jedoch das zweite Paar, das McGonagalls Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog: das Küken war silbern, während der erwachsene Phoenix zusätzlich zu seinem flammendroten Kleid einzelne goldene Federn am Kopf und an den Schwingen hatte. Die Augen von beiden waren dunkelgolden mit einem schwarzen Kranz.

„Das ist... was bedeutet das, Albus?"

„Wir haben natürlich bereits gewusst, dass Phoenixe aus ihrer Asche wiedergeboren werden", begann Dumbledore zu erklären, „Was bisher jedoch nur vermutet wurde, ist, dass sich mit der Wiedergeburt auch ihr Geschlecht verändern kann... So unglaublich es auch klingen mag, Fawkes ist nun weiblich."

„Das ist...", begann McGonagall.

„Indertat. Und jetzt wissen wir auch warum Fawkes so aufgedreht war. Er – Verzeihung, _sie_ – muss die kommende Veränderung irgendwie gespürt haben... höchst bemerkenswert, wirklich höchst bemerkenswert..."

--

_**!! WARNUNG – explizite Folterszene !! (vom Plot geht nichts verloren, wenn ihr den Teil überspringt)**_

_--_

**Donnerstag, 18. Juli 1996 / 03:58 / Smoo Cave, Durness, Schottland**

Schwer nach Atem ringend stützte Karkaroff sich an der Felswand ab. Ihm war kalt. Seine durchweichten Kleider, die tatsächlich mehr Fetzen als anständig waren, klebten an seinem knochigen Körper und rieben unangenehm über wunde Stellen, Schnitte und Schürfwunden, die er sich zugezogen hatte, als er von der Klippe ins Meer gestürzt war. Er versuchte das Rasseln seines Atems zu dämpfen, doch die sonstige Stille hob es nur umso lauter hervor.

Das plötzliche Kreischen des Anti-Disapparier-Zaubers ließ ihn aufwimmern. Sie waren nahe. Er konnte ihre hallenden Schritte hören, ihre höhnenden Stimmen. Er saß in der Falle. Mit letzter Kraft versuchte er durch den Bannkreis zu brechen, doch anstelle der ersehnten Freiheit legte sich eine schwere Last auf seine Lungen und ein Gefühl, von Übelkeit, Schwindel und Desorientierung stieg ihm zu Kopf. Stöhnend fiel er gegen die Wand zurück.

„Oh, _Igor-lein_!", schallte eine kindische Frauenstimme durch den Gang. „Spielen wird Verräter und Todesser? Ich kann dich schon fast riiiechen!" Ein irrsinniges Kichern folgte dichtauf.

„Sitzt direkt in der Fall", gluckste eine tiefe Männerstimme, „Kein Ausweg –- keine Gnade—"

„Und wie er schreien wird!", schloss sich eine raspelnde Frauenstimme an.

Karkaroff drängte sich enger gegen die Felswand. Er konnte sich ein Schluchzen nicht länger verkneifen. Amycus hatte Recht, diesmal würde es kein Entkommen für ihn geben. Die Höhle war eine Sackgasse; er hätte niemals an einem solchen Ort nach Schutz suchen dürfen.

„Oh, Iiiigor –- Ich kann dich HÖÖÖREN!", trällerte die erste Frau mit ihrer kindischen Stimme.

Karkaroff schüttelte den Kopf, mehr ungläubig als verneinend. Der dichte Nebel in seinem Kopf machte unmöglich einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab wie einen Rettungsring, wusste aber bereits, dass es keine Rettung mehr für ihn gab. Nach einjähriger Fluch und dem ständigen Zwang über seine Schulter zu spähen, war es fast erleichternd.

Die Schritt kamen näher und näher, begleitet von dem matten Leuchten dreier Zauberstäbe, bis Bellatrix, dicht gefolgt von den Carrow-Geschwistern, die letzte Biegung umrundete. Sie schlug ihre Hände in kindischer Entzückung zusammen, während Amycus und Alecto ein begieriges Grinsen austauschten.

„Und da iiist er!", jubelte Bellatrix.

„Wie eine ersoffene Ratte", kicherte Amycus, „Seht nur, wie er schlottert!"

„Geben wir ihm was _wirkliches_ zu schlottern", gab Alecto raspelnd zurück. „Lassen wir ihn schreien, bis ihm die Kehle rau ist und seine Stimmbänder versagen! Und dann schneiden wir sie ihm heraus."

Die beiden lachten begeistert und wandten sich Bellatrix zu. Diese summte mit verklärtem Blick die Melodie eines Wiegenliedes.

Karkaroff spürte wie sich wilder Zorn über den stummen Horror legte. Er war eingekreist, ja, aber er würde es ihnen nicht noch einfacher machen! Mit einem Wutgeheul schluderte er einen Explosionszauber nach den dreien und versuchte zur Seite hin auszubrechen, doch schon nach wenigen Schritten brachte ihn ein Stolperfluch zu Fall, dich gefolgt von einem _Cruciatus_.

Schreiend und sich nahezu an seiner eigenen Zunge verschluckend wand er sich am Boden, bis von seiner Stimme kaum mehr als ein schwaches Krächzen verblieben war. Tränen rannen ungehindert seine Wangen hinab, als er sich keuchend erbrach.

„Oh", jauchzte Bellatrix, „er möchte spiiielen!" Dann begann sie zu singen: „Sind so kleine Hääände, mit zehn Fingern dran, darf man nie drauf schlaaagen, die zerbrechen dann..."

Stöhnend sackte Karkaroff zurück, als Alecto einen _Defodio_-Fluch nach seinen Händen schleuderte, welche jäh weggesprengt wurden.

„Sind so kleine Füüüße, mit so kleinen Zeh'n, darf man nie drauf treeeten, könn´ sie sonst nicht gehen...", fuhr Bellatrix berauscht fort, woraufhin Amycus mit der Hacke seiner schweren Stiefel so wuchtvoll auf Karkaroffs nackte Füße trat, dass die kleinen Knochen darunter brachen und auch mehrere der Sehnen schnappten.

„Sind so kleine Ooohren, scharf und ihr erlaubt, darf man nie zerbrüüllllen, werden davon taub..." Alle drei lachten und trommelten mit ihren Füßen, machten ansonsten aber keinerlei Anstallten, ihm das Hörvermögen zu nehmen.

„Sind so schöne Müünder, sprechen alles aus, darf man nie verbiiieten, kommt sonst nichts mehr raaus..."

„Schneidet ihm die Zunge raus!", schrie Alecto, was Amycus dann auch gleich mit einem gutgezielten _Sectumsempra_ tat, der nicht nur die Zunge durchschlitzte, sondern obendrein Karkaroffs Mund zu einem blutigen, permanenten Grinsen neuarrangierte.

„Sind so klare Auuugen, die noch alles seh'n, darf man nie verbiiinden, könn' sie nichts versteehen...", die Gruppe johlte, als Amycus Karkaroff die Augen mit einem Säure-Fluch aus ihren Sockeln ächzte. Dieser gab ein letztes Stöhnen von sich, ehe sein Bewusstsein sich in gnädige Schwärze flüchtete. Ein gebelltes _Enervate_ ließ ihn wieder zu sich kommen.

„Oh nein... oh nein, oh nein, oh nein", schallte Amycus ihn grollend. „Du gehst nicht eher, eher wir dir sagen, dass du gehen kannst!"

„Und wir sind auch schon fast da-aa!", rief in Bellatrix kindischer Vorfreude, „Nun, wo waren wir...? Ah jaaah! –- Sind so kleine Seeeelen, offen und ganz frei, darf man niemals quääälen, geh'n _kaputt_ dabeeei..." Sie schleuderte einen besonders heftigen _Cruciatus_ nach ihm, der ihn röchelnd nach Luft ringen ließ.

„Und schon singt er wieder!", kicherte Alecto. „Und jetzt das Rückrad!"

„Oh ,jaaah", stöhnte Bellatrix und wiegte sich exstatisch hin und her. „Ist so'n kleines Rüückrat, sieht man fast noch nicht, darf man niemals beuugen, weil es sonst _zerbriiicht_..." Drei simultan geschleuderte Dämonenfeuer-Flüche ließen Karkaroff wie eine Fackel in Brand aufgehen.

„G'rade klaaare Menschen, wär'n ein schönes Ziel, Leute ohne Rüückrat haben wir schon zu viiel...", summte Belltrix die letzten Takte des Liedes, als Karkaroff unter unermesslichen Qualen verendete.

--

**A.N.:** Diesmal gab's gleich zwei Kapitel, weil ich nächste Woche weg bin und erst in anderthalb bis zwei Wochen wieder updaten kann. Mittwoch oder Donnerstag, vermutlich... Ich hoffe, die Folterszene hat euch nicht zu sehr abgeschreckt. Es wird noch wesentlich heftiger werden, insbesondere gegen Ende hin. Das Lied, das Bellatrix singt, ist „Kinder" von Bettina Wegener, und meiner Meinung nach eines der brillantesten Lieder, die je geschrieben wurden. Kein Wunder, dass eine Psychopathin wie Bellatrix LeStrange sich dazu versucht fühlt es derart gründlich in seiner Aussage zu pervertieren. Ihr könnt es auf Youtube finden, falls ihr Interesse habt.


	10. Chapter 9

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein grauenvolles Ereignis im Jahre 1024 A.D. hat zur Folge, dass die vier Gründer von Hogwarts auseinandergerissen werden. Rowena Ravenclaw, eine der gefürchtetsten Nekromanten aller Zeiten, deren Mentalität sich irgendwo zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn befindet, setzt es sich zum Ziel, das Quartett in einem späteren Leben erneut miteinander zu vereinen. 955 Jahre später ist es dann soweit –- sie hat die idealen Träger für die Seelen ihrer drei Gefährten gefunden. Aber nicht alles läuft, wie geplant. Eine Prophezeiung, die unmittelbar nach der Einpflanzung der Seelen gemacht wird, bringt zwei vollkommen neue Faktoren in die Gleichung –- Dumbledore und Voldemort.

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing:** **Harry Potter / Severus Snape** (Für weitere Paarungen könnt ihr gerne Vorschläge machen. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber noch nichts konkretes.)

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist **SLASH**. Das heißt, es kommt zu graphisch dargestellten sexuellen Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern –- in diesem Fall **HP/SS**. Zudem werden **Gewaltszenen** (auch sexuelle Gewalt) vorkommen. Entsprechende Warnungen findet ihr an den Anfängen der jeweiligen Kapitel. Insgesamt ist die Story recht dunkel und wurde daher auch als Drama eingestuft, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass der humoristische Faktor außer Acht gelassen wurde. Was die Sprache betrifft, so habe ich versucht, sie nicht zu sehr schleifen zu lassen, aber auch nicht zu hochgestochen daherzukommen. Dennoch wird es hin und wieder etwas harscher werden, schließlich musste ich ja auch die weniger gebildeten Charaktere zu Worte kommen lassen. Wer hiermit ein Problem hat, sollte sich schleunigst eine andere Geschichte suchen. Das Web ist schließlich voll mit guten Storys für alle Geschmäcker und Altersklassen.

.

**Verzichtserklärung:** Ich erhebe weder Anspruch auf das Harry-Potter-Universum, noch liegt es in meiner Absicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen... ihr kennt den Drill.

.

Wurde nicht beta-gelesen!

.

.

.

**Kapitel neun**

.

**Freitag, 19. Juli 1996 / 15:30 / der Fuchsbau, nahe Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon**

Zum unzähligsten Mal an diesem Nachmittag späte Hermine über den Rand ihres Buches zu Harry hinüber, welcher auf seinem Besen über die Wiese hinwegstob, sich mit Ron und Ginny Äpfel zuwarf, lachend mit ihnen um die Wette flog und hin und wieder zu einem Sturzflug ansetzte.

Verdrängung, versuchte sie sich sein Verhalten zu erklären. Es war einfach noch nicht zu ihm durchgedrungen, dass Sirius fort war. Er würde es so lange zu ignorieren versuchen, wie er konnte, was alles andere als gesund war, dafür aber typisch für ihn. Sie hatte dasselbe Verhaltensmuster viele Male bei ihm beobachtet. Es war normal. Warum es sie nun so aufrührte, konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären.

Vielleicht war es das gekünstelte Lächeln, das niemals seine Augen erreichte, oder sein Zusammenzucken, wenn ihm jemand unvermittelt auf die Schulter tippte, oder auch die Tatsache, dass sein knochiges Rückrad sich unter seinem T-Shirt abzeichnete und er schon seit Tagen keine wirkliche Mahlzeit mehr zu sich genommen hatte.

Sicher, er spielte mit dem Essen auf seinem Teller, bewegte es von eine Seite auf die andere, zerfühlte es und führte sich gelegentlich eine Gabel an den Mund. Doch am Ende jeder Mahlzeit war sein Teller ebenso voll, wie am Anfang. Es war unfassbar, dass niemand etwas von alledem bemerkt zu haben schien...

„Oi, Hermine!" rief Ron plötzlich und setzte zum Sturzflug an. Sie konnte gerade noch zur Seite ausweichen, eher er mit ihr kollidierte. Mit hochrotem Gesicht rappelte er sich vom Boden auf, während Harry und Ginny im Hintergrund lachten.

„'tschuldige wegen dem", murmelte er und schwenkte seinen Arm zur Untermalung. „Besen wollte nicht bremsen. Dummes Ding—"

„Oder womöglich warst du einfach zu überzeugt von deiner eigenen Großartigkeit", gab Hermine abfällig zurück. Jungs und Quidditsch. Sie konnte den Reiz wirklich nicht verstehen.

„Oder die magische Anziehungskraft hat die Bremsvorrichtung kurzzeitig außer Gefecht gesetzt!", rief Harry, woraufhin er und Ginny zu lachen begannen. Dann beugte sich Ginny zu ihm und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, was beide in erneute Heiterkeit ausbrechen ließ.

Das war ein weiterer Grund, warum Hermine Harry nicht aus den Augen lassen konnte. Sie hatte niemals erlebt, dass er so locker mit Ginny – oder irgendeiner anderen weiblichen Person – herumgealbert hatte. Er war sonst so schüchtern, so in sich gekehrt, so naiv, so launenhaft... Jetzt hingegen schien er sich perfekt unter Kontrolle zu haben. Er bewegte sich mit einer Leichtfüßigkeit, die sie niemals bei ihm vermutet hätte, kam stets als perfekter Gentleman daher und hatte sogar seinen Wortschatz erweitert. Er schien mit einem Schlag um Jahre gealtert zu sein, auch wenn er sich alle Mühe gab, eben diese Tatsache zu verbergen.

Sirius' Verlust hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen, damit war zu rechnen gewesen... und doch konnte Hermine nicht anders, als argwöhnisch die Stirn zu runzeln und Harry um so eingehender zu beobachten. Irgendetwas ging hier vor sich, und sie würde verdammt sein, wenn sie nicht herausfand, was es war.

--

**Montag, 29. Juli 1996 / 02:01 / Winkelgasse, London**

Die Winkelgasse war in friedliche Schläfrigkeit getaucht, als fünf Männer in schwarzen Roben und weißen Knochenmasken auf der Apparationsplattform erschienen. Lautlos huschten sie von Schatten zu Schatten, bis sie schließlich den Zauberstabladen erreichten.

„Selwyn, Travers, ihr beide geht vor", zischte einer der Männer, „Gibbon, Rowle, ihr haltet Ausschau. Wenn jemand was bemerkt, neutralisiert ihn!"

Die beiden Männer gaben zustimmende Laute und nahmen Position an, während Selwyn einen Anti-Disapparier-Fluch wisperte, dich gefolgt von einem Anti-Lausch-Zauber, und Travers die Tür ohne jegliche Finesse aus den Angeln sprengte. Mit lautem Gepolter begannen sie den Laden und die über ihr liegende Wohnung zu durchsuchen, wälzten Möbel herum, warfen Regalwände um, zerwühlten Kisten und murmelten einen Enthüllungs-Zauber nach dem anderen. Doch von Ollivander fehlte jede Spur.

„Ist nicht hier", verkündete Selwyn schließlich mit seiner rauen Stimme.

„Inakzeptabel!"

„Komm schon, Yaxley", maulte Travers, „Wir könn'n ihn och nich' herzaubern."

„Und ich nehme an, du möchtest unserem Lord die freudige Botschaft überbringen?"

„Aber wenn'a ausgeflog'n is'–-"

„Er _muss_ hier sein! Ihr habt was übersehen, so einfach ist das. Kramt den Laden um, von oben nach unten. Und macht hastig! Die Auroren können jeden Moment auftauchen."

Selwyn und Travers tauschten einen Blick aus, dann sprangen sie erneut in Aktion. Diesmal blieb nichts unangetastet. Auch das unscheinbarste Stück Pergament wurde zweimal umgedreht auf der Suche nach Hinweisen auf Ollivanders Versteck.

Als sich zwanzig Minuten später noch immer nichts aufgetan hatte, begann Yaxley zu fluchen. Er wusste nur zu genau, was mit dem Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten geschah, gar nicht erst zu reden von demjenigen, der die Mission _angeführt_ hatte!

„Packt die Zauberstäbe zusammen!", verlangte er ungehalten und trat ins Freie. Rowle beugte sich dort gerade über die zusammengekrümmte Gestalt von Florean Fortescue, dessen Eisdiele auf der anderen Seite der Straße lag, während Gibbon ihm dümmlich zugrinste und dann erneut dazu überging Ausschau zu halten.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Rowle?", zischte Yaxley.

„E's plötzlich aufgetaucht. Konnte'en kaum geh'n lassen, wo e' uns geseh'n hatte und alles."

Yaxley wollte gerade das Kommando geben, Fortescue aus dieser Seinsebene zu befördern, als ihm ein anderer Gedanke kam.

„Schnür ihn fest zusammen", verlangte er grob. „Pass auf, dass er heil' bleibt. Vielleicht kann er uns helfen Ollivander zu finden."

Rowle grummelte zustimmig und murmelte ein _Incarcerus_, das ein wenig zu wuchtvoll daherkam, wenn man Fortescues Stöhnen als Protest deutete.

--

**Samstag, 3. August 1996 / 11:00 / Malfoy-Anwesen (ehem. Griffindor-Ländereien), schottisches Tiefland**

Drei Wochen waren vergangen, seit Draco seine Erinnerungen zurückerlangt hatte. Die Persönlichkeitskrise war noch immer im vollen Gange. Er wusste nicht mehr, wer er war, nur, dass es weder Draco Malfoy, dessen Lebensweise allem widersprach, woran er glaubte, noch Godric Griffindor, dessen Instabilität und Wahnsinn ihm Angst machte, sein konnte. Seine geistige Barrieren befanden sich im Regenerationsprozess. Er konnte die Gegenwart anderer Menschen ertragen, körperlicher Kontakt brachte aber noch immer eine Welle von Übelkeit und Schwindel mit sich. Ashera war eine große Hilfe dabei gewesen, sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Sie kehrte zwar regelmäßig zu Dumbledore zurück, um seinen Misstrauen nicht zu wecken, verbrachte ansonsten aber jede freie Minute damit Draco aufzumuntern und den Bund, den sie miteinander teilten, zu stärken. Ohne sie hätte er aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach längst aufgegeben. Er war depressiv und er wusste es, aber er hatte einfach nicht den Willen, etwas daran zu ändern.

Missmutig ließ der Junge seinen Blick über den Garten schweifen. Es war ein trüber, nebliger Tag, und Draco wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als in sein Bett zurückkriechen zu können und sich die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen. Aber leider hatte seine Mutter beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit war die Einkäufe fürs kommende Schuljahr zu tätigen.

„Draco", sagte Narzissa Malfoys mit kühler Stimme.

„Ja, Mutter?"

„Nimm deinen Umhang und komm. Ich habe nicht vor, mich länger in der Winkelgasse aufzuhalten, als ich unbedingt muss."

Lustlos folgte Draco der Anweisung. Er hatte absolut kein Interesse daran wie ein Säugling durch die Gegend geschleift zu werden, behielt diesen Gedanken aber wohlweißlich für sich. Seit Lucius' Inhaftierung war Narzissas Temperament unberechenbar geworden und er konnte keinen Vorteil darin sehen, sie unnötig aufzuregen. Er folgte ihr in den Kamin und kam im Tropfenden Kessel wieder heraus. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Madam Malkin. Dort angekommen bestellte Draco neue Schulroben und sah sich auf Narzissas Insistieren hin auch noch nach mehreren Umhängen für den täglichen Gebrauch um. Er war gerade dabei einen hübschen dunkelgrünen Umhang anzuprobieren, als die Ladentür geöffnet wurde und die drei Personen hereinkamen, die er gegenwärtig am allerwenigsten sehen wollte: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger.

Dracos hellgraue Augen verengten sich.

„Wenn du dich wunderst, was hier so komisch riecht, Mutter –- eine Schlammblütlerin ist gerade reingekommen", verkündete er in seinem üblichen herablassend-gönnerhaften Tonfall. Der abwertende Begriff ließ einen säuerlichen Geschmack in seinem Mund zurück. Es kostete ihn alle Willenskraft nicht zusammenzuzucken, als Grangers emotionaler Schmerz seine Barrieren attackierte. Er hatte das Gefühl, ihr eine Ohrfeige verpasst zu haben.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es nötig ist, einen solchen Ton anzuschlagen!", sprach ihm Madam Malkin aus der Seele. „Und ich verbitte es mir auch, dass in meinem Laden Zauberstäbe gezogen werden!", fügte sie hastig hinzu, als Weasley den seinigen zückte und damit auf Draco zielte. Granger stand dich hinter ihm und versuchte ihn zu beschwichtigen, während Potter das Schauspiel mit ausdrucksloser Miene beobachtete.

Die Dynamik der drei hatte sich seit ihrer letzten Begegnung im Hogwarts-Express merklich geändert. Aber das war wohl nur zu erwarten gewesen, schließlich hatte Potter mittlerweile Zeit gehabt, den Schockzustand zu verlassen und die Endgültigkeit des Todes seines Patenonkels zu begreifen. Das konnte an niemandem spurlos vorbei gehen. Dennoch war es befremdlich, ihn nun so ruhig zu sehen wo zuvor Hitzköpfigkeit sein Handeln gelenkt hatte. An die Stelle der wütenden Rebellion war eine raubtierhafte Präsenz gerückt, die Draco ein Gefühl von Déjà-vu gab.

„Jaah, als ob ihr es wagen würdet außerhalb der Schule zu zaubern", höhnte er und hasste sich dafür, „Wer hat die das Veilchen verpasst, Granger? Dem würde ich gerne Blumen schicken." Seine Augen flackerte von Granger zu Weasley, und schließlich zu Potter. Ungläubig versteifte er sich. Es war über neun Jahrhunderte her, seit er diese Augen zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, dennoch erkannte er sie sofort für das, wofür sie standen. Slytherin. Harry Potter hatte Slytherin-Augen. Da waren silberne Flocken, die ihn als Sensorus auswiesen. Und er war ein Parselmund.... so viele Dinge machten plötzlich Sinn.

„Was denn, Miezekätzchen*, willst du nicht für deine Liebste in die Bresche springen? Wo ist denn nun der Ritter in der scheinenden Rüstung?"

Ein Ausdruck von Überraschung und Wiedererkennung legte sich über Potters – nein _Salazars –_ Züge, verschwand jedoch so schnell wieder, dass man hätte meinen können, es sei eine Täuschung des Lichts gewesen.

„Ich warte doch lieber auf einen tatsächlichen Drache, Quetzalcoatl*", sage er gleichmütig. „Es tut mir ja leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber dein Atem, so ätzend er auch ist, kann am Ende doch nur davon träumen, mit dem tatsächlichen Ding mitzuhalten."

„Yeah!", rief Weasley, dem das Innuendo komplett entgangen war, kampflustig und wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab, „Kriech zurück in das Loch, aus der du gekommen bist, Malfoy!"

„Nun ist aber genug!", sagte Madam Malkin schneidend und blickte Hilfe suchend über ihre Schulter. „Madam –- bitte –-"

Narzissa schlenderte hinter dem Kleiderständer hervor. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nur darauf gewartet hatte, sich einzuschalten.

„Und die Weasley-Gene setzen sich erneut durch", sagte sie kühl. „Aggressives Temperament ohne den kleinsten Funken Verstand dahinter... Steck den weg, du dummer Junge. Auch die berühmteste Narbe wird euch nicht retten können, solltest ihr meinen Sohn noch einmal angreifen."

„_Wirklich?_", kommentierte Salazar in sardonischem Tonfall. „Ich kann's direkt vor mir sehen. Sie holen einfach ein paar von Ihren Todesserkumpels um uns fertig zu machen, hm? Und noch dazu in der Winkelgasse... nein, wie sind meine Knie am schlottern."

Draco war hin und hergerissen zwischen dem Bedürfnis zu lachen und sich zu krümmen. Salazar und seine Selbstmord-Tendenzen, es war so typisch. Wirklich kein Wunder, dass er in Griffindor gelandet war.

Madam Malkin schrie auf und griff sich ans Herz.

„Also wirklich, diese Vorwürfe solltest du nicht –- gefährlich, so etwas zu sagen –- den Zauberstab weg, bitte!"

Aber Weasley ließ seinen Zauberstab nicht sinken. Narzissa lächelte feindselig.

„Seit Sie Dumbledores Liebling sind, haben Sie offenbar ein falsches Gefühl der Sicherheit bekommen, Harry Potter. Aber Dumbledore wird nicht immer da sein, um Sie zu beschützen."

Salazar hob eine Augenbraue. Dann blickte er sich betont spöttisch im ganzen Laden um.

„Sehen Sie nur... er ist ja gar nicht hier. Ebenso wenig wie er es war, als ich dem Basilisken meine Klinge durch den Rachen gerammt habe, oder als hundert Dementoren mich zugleich angegriffen haben. Gar nicht zu reden von all den Malen, wo ich Ihren Meister in seine Schranken verwiesen habe... Aber natürlich war das alles rein gar nichts, im Vergleich zu Ihrem Geschick einem Opponenten einen Dolch in den Rücke zu rammen, nicht wahr, Madam?"

Draco schnappte nach Luft, als die eiskalte Wut seiner Mutter seine Sinne streifte, und stolperte prompt über seinen Umhang, was einen lauten Lacher aus Weasleys Richtung provozierte.

„Wie kannst du's wagen, so mit meiner Mutter zu sprechen, Potter!", zischte Draco, unterbrach sich aber, als deren Hand sich auf seine Schulter legte und seine Barrieren bedenklich ins Wanken brachte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und zwang sich dazu, nach Außen hin nichts von seiner Schwäche preiszugeben. Es wurde von Minute zu Minute schwieriger, dem emotional aufgeheizten Raum standzuhalten. Nicht mehr lange, und er würde einen erneuten Zusammenbruch haben...

„Schon gut, Draco", sagte sie. „Kein Grund eine Szene zu machen. Manieren sind schließlich etwas, das kein Griffindor je erlernt hat. Es ist wie eine Epidemie. Selbst Sirius' gute Erziehung ist letztlich unter all dem Schlamm untergegangen."

Salazar zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Harry, nein!", stöhnte Granger, packte ihn am Arm und versuchte den Stab seitlich hinunterzudrücken. „Überleg doch... du darfst nicht... du kriegst dermaßen Ärger..."

Madam Malkin blieb einen Moment lang schwanken stehen, dann entschloss sie sich offenbar, zum geschäftlichem Treiben zurückzukehren, in der Hoffnung, dass die übrigen Anwesenden ihrem Beispiel folgen würden.

„Ich denke, der linke Ärmel könnte noch ein wenig kürzer sein, mein Lieber. Darf ich mal?"

„Autsch!", brüllte Draco, dem die jähe Berührung eine Welle von Übelkeit in den Mund getrieben hatte. Der Druck auf seine Sinne war mit einem Mal so unerträglich, dass er sich am liebsten zu einem kleinen Ball zusammengerollt hätte. Stattdessen zwang er seinen Atem in einen gleichmäßig ruhigen Rhythmus und riss sich von der Schneiderin los. „Passen Sie auf, wo Sie Ihre Nadeln hintun, Frau! Mutter –- ich glaube, ich will den nicht mehr –-"

Er zog sich den Umhang in einer unsteten Bewegung über den Kopf und warf ihn Madam Malkin zu Füßen.

„Du hast Recht, Draco", sagte Narzissa mit einem verächtlichen Blick auf Granger, „jetzt weiß ich, was für Abschaum hier einkauft... mit Twilfitt und Tatting sind wir sicher besser bedient."

Sie hatten die Tür nahezu erreicht, als ein Legilimens-Fühler nach Draco ausschnellte. Dieser senkte seine Barrieren gerade weit genug, dass er die geflüsterten Worte hören konnte.

°°_In einer halben Stunde im Nokturn_.°°

Draco nickte und folgte seiner Mutter zittrig ins Freie. Die frische Luft außerhalb wirkte wie der Nektar der Götter auf seine Sinne.

--

*******Miezekätzchen (eigentlich: Cath Palug) ****– **monströse Katze der walisischen Sagenwelt, die aus der Saat von Henwen, der großen Muttersau, geboren wurde, auf Albion Zuflucht fand nachdem sie ins Meer geschmissen wurde, und dort von den Söhnen des Palug aufgezogen wurde. Die Katze des Palugs soll ebenso wie auch ihre Geschwister, Wolf und Adler, großes Unheil mit sich gebracht haben. –- Anspielung auf Salazars Animagusform (Nordluchs) und seinen Status als Cassandra.

***Quetzalcoatl**** – **„gefiederte Schlange"; Gottheit mehrerer mesoamerikanischer Kulturen (bspw. Azteken und Tolteken); wird zumeist als Klapperschlange mit Federflügeln dargestellt; –- Anspielungen auf Dracos/Godrics Animagusformen (Couantl).

--

**A.N.:** Ich bin nicht ganz mit dem Kapitel zufrieden, wollte euch aber auch nicht länger warten lassen. Vermutlich werde ich an späterer Stelle noch einmal zurückgehen, und das ganze umschreiben.

Hermine ist misstrauisch, Ron wie üblich vollkommen ahnungslos, Draco noch immer ein wenig neben sich, und Salazar... nun, dazu kommen wir im nächsten Kapitel. Sicher ist jedoch, dass er bei weitem nicht so gut drauf ist, wie er allen weismachen will. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, ehe seine Taktik der Verdrängung auf ihn zurückprallt...

Das nächste Update kommt Montag.


	11. Chapter 10

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein grauenvolles Ereignis im Jahre 1024 A.D. hat zur Folge, dass die vier Gründer von Hogwarts auseinandergerissen werden. Rowena Ravenclaw, eine der gefürchtetsten Nekromanten aller Zeiten, deren Mentalität sich irgendwo zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn befindet, setzt es sich zum Ziel, das Quartett in einem späteren Leben erneut miteinander zu vereinen. 955 Jahre später ist es dann soweit –- sie hat die idealen Träger für die Seelen ihrer drei Gefährten gefunden. Aber nicht alles läuft, wie geplant. Eine Prophezeiung, die unmittelbar nach der Einpflanzung der Seelen gemacht wird, bringt zwei vollkommen neue Faktoren in die Gleichung –- Dumbledore und Voldemort.

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing:** **Harry Potter / Severus Snape** (Für weitere Paarungen könnt ihr gerne Vorschläge machen. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber noch nichts konkretes.)

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist **SLASH**. Das heißt, es kommt zu graphisch dargestellten sexuellen Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern –- in diesem Fall **HP/SS**. Zudem werden **Gewaltszenen** (auch sexuelle Gewalt) vorkommen. Entsprechende Warnungen findet ihr an den Anfängen der jeweiligen Kapitel. Insgesamt ist die Story recht dunkel und wurde daher auch als Drama eingestuft, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass der humoristische Faktor außer Acht gelassen wurde. Was die Sprache betrifft, so habe ich versucht, sie nicht zu sehr schleifen zu lassen, aber auch nicht zu hochgestochen daherzukommen. Dennoch wird es hin und wieder etwas harscher werden, schließlich musste ich ja auch die weniger gebildeten Charaktere zu Worte kommen lassen. Wer hiermit ein Problem hat, sollte sich schleunigst eine andere Geschichte suchen. Das Web ist schließlich voll mit guten Storys für alle Geschmäcker und Altersklassen.

.

**Verzichtserklärung:** Ich erhebe weder Anspruch auf das Harry-Potter-Universum, noch liegt es in meiner Absicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen... ihr kennt den Drill.

.

Wurde nicht beta-gelesen!

.

.

.

**Kapitel zehn**

.

**Samstag, 3. August 1996 / 12:17 / Winkelgasse, London**

„Also wirklich!", sagte Madam Malkin, als die beiden Malfoys mit arroganter Haltung zur Tür hinausmarschierten. Sie hob den Unhang vom Boden auf und fuhr mit der Spitze des Zauberstabs wie mit einem Staubsauger darüber, um ihn zu säubern.

Ron hatte unterdes zu einer Tirade angesetzt, warum genau Malfoys im Allgemeinen und Draco im Besonderen der Abschaum der Zaubererwelt waren, während Hermine versuchte ihn zu beschwichtigen.

Salazar war hin und hergerissen zwischen Amüsement und Gereiztheit. Zu Anfang hatte das ständige Gezänke ihn noch hochgradig belustigt. Er hatte sich im Hintergrund gehalten und an alte Zeiten gedacht, wo Godric und Rowena ganz Hogwarts in Atem gehalten hatten mit ihren regelmäßig zu Kleinkriegen eskalierenden Reibereien. Mittlerweile jedoch zuckte es ihn in den Fingerspitzen, die beiden gehörig zu verhexen. Warum er es nicht längst getan hatte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Mit Godric und Rowena zumindest hatte er keine derartige Zurückhaltung gekannt. Musste wohl etwas mit seiner Kindheit zu tun haben, sofern man sein Zusammenleben mit den Dursleys so nennen konnte...

Was ihn gleich wieder zurück zu Godric brachte. Die Vorstellung, dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy der reinkarnierte Godric Griffindor sein sollte, war nicht nur humorig, sondern zudem absolut surreal. Salazar konnte sich niemand unwahrscheinlicheren vorstellen... Tatsächlich war kosmische Ironie wohl niemals ironischer gewesen. So es einen Gott gab, kugelte sich dieser vermutlich gerade vor lachen. Oder aber Rowena tat es an seiner statt; sie war schließlich das Superhirn hinter der ganzen Sache – nicht nur hinter Godrics, sondern auch seiner eigenen misslichen Lage.

Salazar seufzte leidend auf. Er war ein dreiundfünfzigjähriger, vollausgebildeter Schwarzmagier im Körper eines sechzehnjährigen, emotional unreifen Teenagers, von dem erwartet wurde, dass er seinen großen Vorbild Dumbledore nacheifern und in Griffindor-getreuer Leichtsinnigkeit die Welt retten würde.

Die vergangenen Wochen waren nicht einfach für ihn gewesen. Er fühlte sich wie ein Raubtier mit Maulkorb und gestutzten Krallen, das in einem viel zu kleinen Käfig gehalten wurde. Er war rastlos, sehnte sich danach, durch den Verbotenen Wald zu streifen, mit Helga durchs Laub zu tanzen, unter freiem Himmel zu schlafen und bei Vollmond mit den Werwölfen zu rennen. Mit sechs Personen und einem nichtabreißenden Strom von Besuchern im Fuchsbau festzusitzen, war dagegen regelrecht klaustrophobisch.

Er hatte getan, was von ihm erwartet wurde, hatte die Harry-Potter-Maske aufgesetzt, in schwermütiger Bedrücktheit um Sirius getrauert und zugleich allen versichert, dass es ihm bestens ging, und ansonsten in jeder freien Minute Quidditch gespielt –- und es trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Die Ferien konnten nicht schnell genug enden.

Agitiert durchquerte Salazar den Laden und begann passende Schulroben für sich auszuwählen. Er fügte auch noch einen unscheinbaren grauen Umhang mit weiter Kapuze zu seinem Bündel hinzu, der perfekt für seinen geplanten Ausflug in die Nokturngasse war, als die anderen gerade nicht hinsahen.

Wenig später stießen Hagrid, Mr und Mrs Weasley und Ginny zu ihnen dazu, und sie hasteten gemeinsam von einem Geschäft zum nächsten, bis sie schließlich Fred und Georges neue Verkaufsstätte erreichten.

Der Laden war brechendvoll mit Kunden; Salazar musste sich am Türrahmen abstützen, um nicht von der plötzlich auf ihn einstürzenden magischen Resonanz in die Knie gezwungen zu werden. Da waren so viele Leute, dass es praktisch unmöglich war, sich zu den begehrteren Artikeln durchzuzwängen, die sich bis zur Decke stapelten.

Eine Lücke tat sich in der Menge auf und Salazar, der sich wieder einigermaßen in den Griff bekommen hatte, nutzte die Gelegenheit um zur Theke vorzustoßen, wo Hermine gerade dabei war die Information auf der Rückseite eines sogenannten Tagtraumzaubers zu lesen.

„Weißt du", sagte Hermine und sah zu Salazar hoch, „das ist wirklich außergewöhnliche Magie!"

„Dafür", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihr, „kriegst du einen umsonst, Hermine."

Fred stand strahlend vor ihnen, in einem magentafarbenen Umhang, der sich herrlich mit seinem flammendroten Haaren biss.

„Wie geht's, Harry? Und was ist mit deinem Auge passiert, Hermine?"

Sie wechselten einige Worte aus, dann folgte Salazar Fred in den hinteren Bereich des Ladens, während Hermine sich ihr Veilchen mit einer Paste beschmierte, die Fred ihr zugesteckt hatte. Nach einer ausführlichen Besichtigungstour führte er Salazar schließlich wieder zurück in den Hauptverkaufsraum, wo sie auf Hermine und Ginny stießen, die immer noch ganz gebannt vor den Patentierten Tagtraumzaubern standen.

„Habt ihr Mädchen etwa unsere speziellen Wunder-Hexe-Produkte noch nicht gesehen?", fragte Fred. „Folgen Sie mir, Ladys..."

Salazar nutzte die sich bietende Gelegenheit, um unter seinem Tarnumhang zu verschwinden und aus dem Laden zu schlüpfen. Das Paar brauner Augen, das seinen Abgang argwöhnisch beobachtete, entging ihm völlig. Er wollte den Tarnumhang gerade gegen die graue Kapuzenrobe, austauschen, als Draco an ihm vorbeilief. Belustigt nahm Salazar die Verfolgung auf. Die Gelegenheit war zu perfekt.

„_BUH!_" machte er, als Draco am Eingang zu Nokturngasse zum Stehen kam, und piekste ihn in die Rippen. Es war höchst amüsant mit anzusehen, wie der andere sprang und einen zutiefst unwürdevollen Quietschlaut von sich hab.

„AH! Wa—_Salazar_!", fluchte Draco laut auf, "Musstest du dich unbedingt anschleichen? Deinetwegen werde ich noch einem frühen Nerventod erliegen!"

Salzar griff nach Dracos Ärmel und zog ihn in einen verborgenen Innenhof, dann zog er sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf.

„Hey, Godric. Woher wusstest du, dass ich's war?"

„Sensorus", brummte dieser finster. „Empath, weißt du noch? Im Gegensatz zu anderen Menschen und Kreaturen fühlst du dich an wie ein ewig schlemmendes Schwarzes Loch." Er schauderte.

„Hätte auch Großvater sein können. Würde genau in sein Verständnis von Humor hineinpassen sich an ahnungslose Opfer heranzuschleichen."

„Ja, ja. Aber im Gegensatz zu dir hat Meiste Emris wenigstens den Takt, seinen Opfern nicht ins Ohr zu brüllen."

„Wusste doch, dass du mich vermisst hast."

„Oh, zur Hölle mit dir..."

„Bei Merlin."

„Huh– _was?_"

„Die Zauberer dieser Zeit sagen _bei Merlin_. Mit deiner Redeweise wirst du noch deine christlichen Tiefland Wurzeln preisgeben. Gib dir etwas mehr Mühe im Charakter zu bleiben, um _Merlins_ Willen."

Dracos Augen verengten sich, während Salazars Grinsen noch etwas mehr in die Breite wuchs. Er ließ seinen Blick über den anderen hinwegdriften, um jede noch so kleine Einzelheit in sich aufzunehmen. Die plötzliche Wahrnehmung einer vertrauten, wenn auch verhassten Magie-Resonanz ließ ihn in seiner Inspektion innehalten.

„Verdammt, Godric, hast du den Verstand verloren?" Er griff nach Dracos Arm und schob den Ärmel zurück. Das Dunkle Mal glomm ominös zu ihnen empor.

Mit einem Ruck machte Draco sich von ihm los und presste den gebrandmarkten Arm an sich.

„Es ist nicht so, als wenn ich eine Wahl gehabt hätte", zischte er.

„Aber einen Sklavenbann, noch dazu einen so pervertierten? Das wird nicht leicht, dich davon zu befreien. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass gerade _du_ dir so was antun würdest! Du bist gerade einmal sechzehn –- pardon, dein _Körper_ ist sechzehn –- Was sollte Er mit einem Kind wollen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Er überhaupt etwas mit mir will, abgesehen davon, Lucius zu bestrafen."

„Wegen der Sache im Ministerium?"

„Ja, und –- erinnerst du dich an unser zweites Schuljahr? Die Sache mit der Kammer?"

„Du meinst das Tagebuch? Das Ding, das Lucius Ginny Weasley zugesteckt hat?"

„Das war kein gewöhnliches Tagebuch. Ich konnte das Unnatürliche darin spüren! Es war dunkel und... _böse_. Da war _Tod_ drin..."

„Du meinst", sagte Salazar langsam, „das war ein Seelensplitter? Das würde so einiges erklären... damit hätten wir zwei. Die Frage ist nur, wie viele weitere da draußen sind."

„Warte... da sind mehr?", wiederholte Draco entsetzt. „Aber –- das kann nicht –- was ist der andere?"

„Meine Narbe."

„Deine–- _was!?_ Wie kannst du das so gleichmütig sagen, als würden wir das Wetter diskutieren!" Draco packte Salazar am Kopf und strich die Haare zurück, um einen besseren Blick auf die Narbe erhaschen zu können. Verwirrung begann sich über seine Züge zu breiten.

„Aber—wieso ist sie so klein? Die Blitzform ist seltsam, aber ansonsten... sie fühlte sich ganz anders an, als das Buch... so _neutral_... komisch."

„Nicht wirklich", kommentierte Salazar und befreite sich von Dracos Klammergriff, „Rowena hat ein wenig Hokuspokus getrieben. Was du hier siehst, ist nicht mehr als eine herkömmliche Narbe."

„Sie hat das Ding umgebracht? Aber das war total leichtsinnig! Das Ding war an deinem Kopf, womöglich direkt verbunden mit deinem Gehirn! Sie hätte dich zu Gemüse verarbeiten können! Ist sie wahnsinnig? –- Nein, streich das. _Natürlich_ ist sie wahnsinnig..."

„Die Situation war relativ brenzlig", erklärte Salazar. „Der Seelensplitter hat meine Geistes- und Sinnesmagie blockiert. Mein magischer Kern war am Ausbrennen. Ich wäre gestorben, wenn sie nichts getan hätte..."

„Oh."

„Jaah... als ich erkannt habe, was los war, war es schon beinahe zu spät. Ich hatte gerade noch genug Energie, meine Animagusform anzunehmen und mich hierher zu schleppen. Hätte Großvater mich nicht gefunden, wäre's um mich geschehen gewesen..."

„Du bist unmöglich, Sal. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wie du's schaffst, dich in diese Situationen zu bringen."

„Karma?"

Draco lachte amüsiert auf und fuhr sich durchs Haar.

„Allmächtiger, ich bin wirklich froh, dich zu sehen. Ashera hat mir zwar versichert, dass ich nicht als einziger in dieser Zeit gestrandet bin, aber ich hatte nicht den leisesten Schimmer, wo ich mit der Suche beginnen sollte..."

„Du hast Ashera."

„Ja, aber ... _oh_."

„Ernsthaft, Godric, du solltest wirklich damit beginnen, deinen Kopf zu benutzen. Wie du es geschafft hast, in meinem Haus zu landen, ist mir ein einziges Rätsel."

„Sag der Griffindor."

„Wenn du das so sehen möchtest..."

Dracos Augen zogen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. Er kannte diesen beiläufigen Tonfall und dieses stille Lächeln, das gewöhnlich verhieß, dass er auf irgendeine Weise ausmanövriert worden war und erst Tage, Wochen, oder gar Monate später erfahren würde, was genau geschehen war.

„Was auch immer", grummelte er, „Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Oh?"

Draco schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Ja. Dein Erbe–-"

„Riddle."

„Huh—?"

Salazar erlaubte sich ein schiefes Grinsen, ob Dracos offensichtlicher Verwirrung.

„Tom Vorlost Riddle. Das ist sein Name – der einzige zumindest, auf den er legitimen Anspruch hat. Er ist der letzte Spross der Gaunts, die vor knapp sechshundert Jahren aus unserem Clan ausgestoßen wurden. Ihre geistige Klarheit ist schon lange nicht mehr gewährleistet, seit sie nicht nur ihre Vetter und Cousinen heiraten, sondern auch ihre eigenen Geschwister. Ebenso wie auch seine Familie misst Riddle dem Blut mehr Wert zu, als Magie und Harmonie. Eitelkeit und Habsucht haben ihn geblendet. Er ist ein Mörder, ein Verführer und ein Lügner, der glaubt durch Gewalt und Täuschung seine Ziele erreichen zu können... Er ist unwürdig. Großvater würde ihm niemals erlauben, den Namen Slytherin zu tragen."

„Das klingt ziemlich endgültig."

„Versteh das nicht falsch, Godric. Ich glaube an Vergebung und daran, zweite Chancen zu geben wo Reue zu erkennen ist. Aber eben da liegt das Problem. Ich glaube nicht, das Riddle noch genügend Menschlichkeit in sich trägt, um zu reuen. Horcruxe sind gefährlich. Sie haben ihre guten Seiten, das steht außer Zweifel. Ich muss nur an Hogwarts denken, um das zu erkennen. Aber sie ohne das Beitun eines Nekromanten zu erschaffen, ist nicht weniger Irrsinn als der Versuch eines Sterblichen die Toten zu erwecken."

„Inferi", wisperte Draco mit einem heimgesuchten Ausdruck in den Augen.

Salazar nickte. Auch er fühlte die Beklommenheit, die plötzlich in der Luft zu liegen schien.

„Sie sind eine Abart und allem zuwider, wofür Magie steht. Sich als Nicht-Nekromant in der Nekromantie zu versuchen, ist wohl das schlimmste, was ein Sterblicher sich antun kann. Nicht zu vergessen die Zerstörung und das Leid, die derartige Unternehmungen mit sich bringen..."

„Sie haben ihren Weg verloren, die Zauberer dieser Zeit", erwiderte Draco. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass sie nicht zurückfinden können."

„Womöglich."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen, dann ergriff Draco von neuem das Wort.

„Salazar", sagte er beklommen, „Mir wurde die Mission gegeben, Dumbledore zu töten. Ich habe bis zum Ausklingen des Schuljahres Zeit. Aber ich weiß nicht wie, oder ob überhaupt..."

„Und wenn du versagst?"

„Dann werden meine Eltern für mein Unvermögen bestraft... Lucius Schicksal bereitet mir keine schlaflosen Nächte. Aber ich könnte es nicht ertragen, meine Mutter gebrochen zu sehen... ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Und du hast sie. Ich würde dich niemals im Stich lassen."

„Ich weiß. Da ist niemand, dem ich mehr vertraue als dir. Höchstens vielleicht Ashera. Aber sie und ich sind gebunden, was wohl bedeutet, dass sie nicht wirklich zählt."

Salazar nickte langsam.

„Hast du bereits etwas geplant?"

„Jenseits von dem Plan, etwas zu planen? –- nein, nicht wirklich. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht bis mein Kopf zu rauchen begonnen hat, aber die Eingebung wollte nicht kommen. Ashera ist schließlich darauf gekommen das Verschwindekabinett, durch das Montague letztes Jahr gefallen ist, zu benutzen. Keine Ahnung, ob's machbar ist... Sein Gegenstück steht jedenfalls bei Borgin und Burke's. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg Borgin davon zu überzeugen, es nicht aus der Hand zu geben."

„Überzeugen, eh?" Ein belustigtes Glitzern legte sich in Salazars Augen. Draco grinste in Erwiderung und reckte in gekünstelter Arroganz die Nase.

„Ah, du weißt schon. Ich wedle ihm ein wenig mit dem Dunklen Mal vor der Nase und erzähle ihm was vom Bösen Wolf. Borgin ist ein vernünftiger Mann – oder zumindest einer, der weiß, wann es an der Zeit ist einen taktischen Rückzuck anzutreten. Ich glaube kaum, dass er mir Schwierigkeiten machen wird."

„Aber ist das Kabinett nicht kaputt? Ich meine mich erinnern zu können, dass Peeves es einen Treppenflügel hinuntergeschmissen hat."

„Jaah, der gute alte Percival...", murmelte Draco in Erinnerungen schwelgend. „Ich werde nie vergessen, wie er und Asmodai sich zusammen getan haben und über Tage hinweg einen Guerillakrieg gegen Lady Ravenclaw geführt haben. Sie ist schon an einem guten Tag launisch. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie jemals so erzürnt erlebt habe."

„Dafür haben wir den Rückstoß abbekommen", gab Salazar zu bedenken.

„War's alle mal wert."

„Indertat."

„Wie steht's mit deinen handwerklichen Fähigkeiten... schon mal ein Verschwindekabinett repariert?"

Salazar grinste schief.

„Großvater hat mich in unserem Familienhandwerk unterwiesen, was wohl heißt, dass meine Hände fähig sind penible Arbeit zu leisten. Mein technisches Wissen hingegen ist alles andere als rühmenswert. Arithmantik war niemals meine Stärke, und meine Verwandlungskünste sind sogar noch erbärmlicher, wie du sehr genau weißt."

„Nun gut, na gut. Erinnere mich nur nicht an deine Versuche mit Grauer Magie. Ich fand es schon immer höchst unterhaltsam, welche Katastrophen du mit den unwahrscheinlichsten Zaubern zu kreieren vermagst. Und Arithmantik... nun, du magst mittelmäßig sein, ich hingegen bin erbärmlich. Dafür bist du ein Meister der Zauberstabkunst. Familienunternehmen oder nicht – du bist verdammt gut darin. Du siehst also, dass du mir einfach helfen musst das Ding wieder zusammenzuflicken. _Hmm?_" Er schlug mit den Wimpern und blickte anbetungsvoll zu Salazar hinüber, welche entnervt die Augen verdrehte.

„Solange du nur aufhörst mit den Wimpern zu klimpern. Du bist nicht mein Typ, wirklich nicht. Wenn du so weiter machst, kommt mir noch das Frühstück hoch."

Draco grinste, doch dann legte sich ein ernster, fast missbilligender Ausdruck über seine Züge.

„Sogar ich kann sehen, dass du dich schon wieder auf Selbstzerstörungskurs befindest, Sal. Deine Knochen zeichnen sich unter deinem Unhang ab. Frühstück, dass ich nicht lache."

„Ich bin gestresst, das ist alles. Hör auf mein Kindermädchen zu mimen."

„Hmm."

Draco wirkte nicht sonderlich überzeugt. Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich und seine Lippen pressten sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie dieses bestimmte Gespräch miteinander hatten, und gewiss auch nicht das letzte Mal.

Es war die empathische Gabe, die Draco dazu antrieb, sich einzumischen, Salazar wusste das nur zu genau. Dennoch konnte er nicht anders, als dem anderen einen garstigen Blick zuzuwerfen. Es war ihm zuwider, sich rechtfertigen zu müssen, was nicht hieß, dass er die Sorge des anderen nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

„Du hast mein Wort, Godric. Ich bin ein wenig angeschlagen, aber das wird vorübergehen. Die Erinnerungen sind gerade erst zurückgekehrt, das ist alles. Ich komme damit klar. Du musst mir nur etwas Zeit geben."

„Ich vertraue dir. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich deiner Einschätzung traue. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass du misskalkulierst. Das letzte Mal haben wir dich mit aufgeschlitzter Pulsader gefunden—"

Salazars Augen begannen zornig zu funkeln. Seine Magie schnellte jäh aus und ließ Draco röchelnd nach seiner Kehle greifen. Es war ebenso schnell vorbei, wie es begonnen hatte.

„Verdammt, Godric, ich bin wirklich nicht in der Stimmung mich zu streiten!"

Draco rappelte sich langsam wieder vom Boden auf und befühlte seinen Hals. Wenn überhaupt brannte die Besorgnis nun noch stärker in seinen Augen als zuvor.

„Du hast die Kontrolle verloren—", murmelte er ungläubig. „Aber wieso—"

„Gib mir Zeit, okay? Es ist einfach ein bisschen viel. Sirius, die Erinnerungen –- _Helga_—", seine Stimme kam ins Stocken und er verstummte.

Draco tat einen zögerlichen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Sal?", fragte er beunruhigt, „Du _bist_ dabei, die Dinge zu verarbeiten, nicht wahr? Du wirst das ganze nicht etwa hinter Okklumentikwände sperren, oder? Sal?"

„Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken. Zeit kann alles heilen, so heißt es doch... Keine aufgeschlitzten Pulsadern, du hast mein Wort."

Agitiert fuhr Salazar sich durchs Haar und brachte es nur noch mehr in Unordnung als es so schon war. „Wo wir schon von Selbstmord reden...", versuchte er das Thema zu wenden, „zurück zu deiner Kamikazemission. Das alles klingt wirklich so, als wollte ER deinen Vater bestrafen... Aber ich denke nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist, Dumbledore aus dem Weg zu schaffen, zumindest nicht permanent, so sehr es mich auch schmerzt, das zu sagen."

„Huh?", machte Draco verwirrt. Der plötzliche Richtungsumschwung hatte ihn den Faden verlieren lassen.

Salazar grinste reumütig.

„Zwei Szenarien sind denkbar im Anschluss an Dumbledores Tod: er wird zum Märtyrer oder die sogenannte Lichtseite zerstreut sich in kopfloser Hysterie. In beiden Fällen würde das Trümmeraufsammeln mir zufallen... ebenso wie auch die Schuld. Das können wir nicht gebrauchen."

„Aber–- _nein_. Du bist ihr Retter. Goldknabe des Griffindorhauses – sowenig ich das auch fassen kann. Der Auserwählte! Du kannst gar nichts falsch machen! Zumindest in ihren Augen nicht—", begann Draco zu protestieren, doch Salazar unterbrach ihn.

„Und was ist mit den Angriffen in unserem zweiten Schuljahr? Der Feuerkelch in unserem vierten? Der aufmerksamkeitssüchtige Spinner, der ich letztes Jahr war? Nein, Godric. Ich wäre ein Narr, wenn ich ihnen erlauben würde, mich erneut zu _benutzen_", ein raubtierhaftes Lächeln breitete sich über seine Züge. „Diesmal", wisperte er unheilverkündend, „spielen wir nach meinen Regeln."

„Was genau–-"

„Ich habe einige Ideen, aber noch nichts konkretes. Sei versichert, dass ich dich an dem Spaß teilhaben lassen werde. Riddle und Dumbledore – mit etwas Glück und Planung können wir sie beide die Wände hinauftreiben... Triff mich Freitagabend. Zwei Stunden vor Mitternacht. Komm in Verkleidung oder zumindest _unauffällig_."

„Hier? Und was soll das heißen, unauffällig. Ich bin immer unauffällig!"

Salazar schnaubte. „Was du nicht sagst... Und ja, hier. Pünktlich. Ich finde keine Daseinsfreude darin, Ewigkeiten auf dich zu warten, nur weil du schon wieder dein Lieblingswams verlegt hast, oder dein Schwert nicht finden kannst, 'k?"

Draco kreuzte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust.

Mit einem knappen Nicken verschwand Salazar unter dem Tarnumhang und machte sich in Richtung Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze davon. Draco blickte ihm gedankenversunken hinterher. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen gehabt, wie kalt und kalkulierend Salazar sein konnte. In diesem Moment war er nur froh, nicht der Dunkle Lord zu sein, dessen Lebenserwartung sich gerade drastisch verkürzt hatte, oder Dumbledore, mit dem Salazar eine Rechnung offen zu haben schien, auch wenn Draco sich beim besten Willen nicht verstellen konnte, wie es dazu gekommen war.

Harry Potter war Dumbledores Favorit. Die ständige Günstlingswirtschaft hätte ein positives Verhältnis zwischen ihnen schaffen sollen, nicht diesen unterschwelligen Ärger, den er bei Salazar spüren konnte.

--

**A.N.:** Nicht nur die fröhliche Widervereinigung, die man vielleicht erwartet hätte, sondern auch von dunklen Erinnerungen und zukünftigen Ereignissen überschattet. Es sollte wohl klar geworden sein, dass Salazar rastlos ist und nicht etwas versucht mit seinen Problemen klarzukommen, sondern wie viele Cassandras vor ihm von ihnen überfordert ist und sie entsprechend verdrängt.

Draco habe ich immer ein wenig als Drama Queen gesehen, was nun mit der Rückkehr seiner Erinnerungen umso deutlicher wird. Er ist voreilig und denkt die Dinge nicht immer bis zum Ende durch. Als Empath fällt es ihm schwer, Ungerechtigkeiten hinzunehme ohne sich einzumischen. Nur hat seine Art zu helfen nicht immer den erwünschten Effekt. Das ist wohl auch der Grund, warum er und Rowena immer wieder aneinanderprallen. Wo sie als Nekromant keinerlei Skrupel kennt und ihre eigenen Interessen um jeden Preis durchzwingen will, ist er rechtschaffen und ständig darum bemüht anderen zu helfen.

Salazar hingegen geht ein wenig in Richtung Kontrollfreak. Er ist ein Meisterstratege und hat für jede Eventualität gleich mehrere mögliche Reaktionen und Notfallpläne ausgearbeitet, nur was seine eigene Person betrifft ist er erstaunlich blind, was ihn immer wieder in Krisensituationen bringt...

Das nächste Update kommt Samstag.


	12. Chapter 11

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein grauenvolles Ereignis im Jahre 1024 A.D. hat zur Folge, dass die vier Gründer von Hogwarts auseinandergerissen werden. Rowena Ravenclaw, eine der gefürchtetsten Nekromanten aller Zeiten, deren Mentalität sich irgendwo zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn befindet, setzt es sich zum Ziel, das Quartett in einem späteren Leben erneut miteinander zu vereinen. 955 Jahre später ist es dann soweit –- sie hat die idealen Träger für die Seelen ihrer drei Gefährten gefunden. Aber nicht alles läuft, wie geplant. Eine Prophezeiung, die unmittelbar nach der Einpflanzung der Seelen gemacht wird, bringt zwei vollkommen neue Faktoren in die Gleichung –- Dumbledore und Voldemort.

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing:** **Harry Potter / Severus Snape** (Für weitere Paarungen könnt ihr gerne Vorschläge machen. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber noch nichts konkretes.)

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist **SLASH**. Das heißt, es kommt zu graphisch dargestellten sexuellen Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern –- in diesem Fall **HP/SS**. Zudem werden **Gewaltszenen** (auch sexuelle Gewalt) vorkommen. Entsprechende Warnungen findet ihr an den Anfängen der jeweiligen Kapitel. Insgesamt ist die Story recht dunkel und wurde daher auch als Drama eingestuft, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass der humoristische Faktor außer Acht gelassen wurde. Was die Sprache betrifft, so habe ich versucht, sie nicht zu sehr schleifen zu lassen, aber auch nicht zu hochgestochen daherzukommen. Dennoch wird es hin und wieder etwas harscher werden, schließlich musste ich ja auch die weniger gebildeten Charaktere zu Worte kommen lassen. Wer hiermit ein Problem hat, sollte sich schleunigst eine andere Geschichte suchen. Das Web ist schließlich voll mit guten Storys für alle Geschmäcker und Altersklassen.

.

**Verzichtserklärung:** Ich erhebe weder Anspruch auf das Harry-Potter-Universum, noch liegt es in meiner Absicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen... ihr kennt den Drill.

.

Wurde nicht beta-gelesen!

.

.

.

**Kapitel elf **

.

**Freitag, 9. ****August 1996 / 19:03 / der Fuchsbau, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon**

„Kann ich irgendwie helfen, Mrs Weasley? Vielleicht den Tisch decken?", fragte Salazar unschuldig, als er die Küche betrat.

Mrs Weasley schenkte ihm ein mütterliches Lächeln.

„Aber ja, mein Lieber, das wäre ausgesprochen nett von dir. Wir essen im Garten. Es sieht zwar aus, als würde es bald stürmen, aber einige Stunden haben wir wohl noch bis dahin..."

Salazar griff nach dem Tablett mit dem Geschirr und den Getränken, trug es hinaus und begann den Tisch zu decken. Verstohlen blickte er sich um, dann ließ er vier Tabletten mit Affodillwurzel, Wermut, Schlafbohnen und Baldrianwurzel, die er zeitlich perfekt aufeinander abtimmte, in den Krug mit dem Kürbissaft fallen. Mit einem Löffel rührte er die Rune Eihwaz in das Gebräu, dich gefolgt von einem Vorstoßen seiner Sinnesmagie, um den alchemistischen Trunk zu aktivieren. Ein bläulicher Dampf stieg auf, die Flüssigkeit nahm die Farbe von Brombeere an, wurde fliederfarbend, dann klar wie Wasser, nur um schließlich wieder die dunkelgelbliche Färbung von Kürbissaft anzunehmen.

Salazar ließ seine Augen ein weiteres Mal zu allen Seiten hin flackern, um sicherzugehen, dass sein Handeln auch wirklich nicht beobachtet worden war, dann kehrte er in die Küche zurück und holte die Gläser.

Eine halbe Stunden später hatten die Weasleys, Hermine, Fleur und Salazar ihre Plätze eingenommen und zu essen begonnen. Der Tabasco, den Salazar „versehentlich" in den Eintopf gestoßen hatte, wirkte wahre Wunder –- innerhalb kürzester Zeit war der Kürbiskernsaft bis auf den letzten Tropfen geleert worden. Es dauere nicht lange, und die erste Schläfrigkeit begann sich breit zu machen.

„Na so was", gähnte Mrs Weasley herzhaft, als sie die Teller zusammenstellte.

„Muss das Wetter sein", stimmte Mr Weasley ihr zu und erhob sich, um ihr zu helfen. „Eine frühe Betruhe wird uns sicherlich nicht schaden. Es war ein anstrengender Tag..."

Auch Ron, Hermine, Fleur und Ginny hatten mittlerweile zu gähnen oder sich die Augen zu reiben begonnen, während Salazar seinen Kopf auf den Tisch gebettet hatte und so tat, als wäre er bereits halbwegs eingenickt.

„Ab ins B-b-bett mit euch", scheuchte Mrs Weasley sie schlaftrunken ins Haus und die Treppe hinauf. „Ihr alle seht a-a-aus, als könntet ihr im Stehen einschla-a-a-afen!"

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war Ruhe im Fuchsbau eingekehrt. Salazar wartete noch zwanzig Minuten, um sicher zu gehen, dass das Schlafmittel auch wirklich seine volle Wirkung entfaltet hatte, dann warf er sich den grauen Kapuzenumhang über und schlich auf Zehenspitzen an Rons schnarchender Form vorbei ins Treppenhaus. Vor dem Spiegel der Garderobe machte er kurz Halt.

Behutsam griff er hinaus und wob seine Sinnesmagie in seine verzottelte Haarmähne. Die Strähnen erschauerten, dann kam Leben in sie. Wie das Schlangenhaar einer Gorgone* kräuselten und verwoben sie sich miteinander, wurden länger und länger, bis sie schließlich unterhalb seiner Schulterblätter zur Ruhe kamen. Dann lenkte er die Magie durch seine Haut, um ihr einen sonnengebrannten Glimm zu verleihen, und kreierte schließlich auch noch drei parallel zueinander stehende Narben auf seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte, die über seine Wange, sein Kinn und den äußeren Bereich seines Mundes hinweggingen und wie die Krallenspuren einer _Wildkatze_* aussahen. Zu guter letzt versenkte er sich in der verhassten Blitznarbe und beschleunigte ihren Heilprozess mit einem gezielten Stoß. Rasendschnell verblasste das Gewebe, bis schließlich nur noch ein feiner, silberner Striemen verblieben war, der nur bei scharfer Musterung unter direkteinfallendem grellen Licht zu erkennen sein würde.

Gemeinsam mit den silbernglühenden Augen und der fehlenden Brille, die Salazar auf der Ablage neben seinem Bett zurückgelassen hatte, war die Verkleidung noch immer oberflächlich, aber hoffentlich genug. Knochenstruktur und Körpergröße waren zwar gleichgeblieben, sollte sich aber dadurch erklären lassen, dass alle Reinblutfamilien untereinander verwandt waren, so dass Salazars Ähnlichkeit zum „Auserwählten" ihm womöglich Blicke einbringen würde, aber gewiss kein Misstrauen. Wer würde Harry Potter schließlich zu dieser späten Stunde in London vermuten, wo er doch bekanntermaßen bei den Weasleys zu Gast war?

Alles, was jetzt nach fehlte, war ein Klamottenwechsel, ein Zauberstab, der durch nichts mit Harry Potter in Verbindung gebracht werden konnte, eine Flöte und zwei oder drei Dolche, und seine Tarnung als Slydh würde perfekt sein.

Salazar warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er auch nichts übersehen hatte. Dann band er die langen Haare mit einem Lederband im Nacken zusammen, zog sich die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht und schlich aus dem Haus.

„_Ashera!_"

Das Phoenixweibchen erschien in einem Wirbel aus roten und goldenen Flammen. Sie packte Salazar an der Schulter und feuer-teleportierte ihn in den kleinen Hinterhof, wo er und Draco vor einer Woche ihr Gespräch geführt hatten.

Katzengleich landete Salazar auf dem unebenen Pflaster. Sein Blick landete auf der vermummten Gestalt, auf deren Schulter Ashera gelandet war. Er blinzelte dümmlich, dann brach er in einen hysterischen Lachanfall aus, wobei er sich an der Hauswand abstützten musste, um nicht vornüber zu kippen. Dies war einer jener seltenen Momente, wo Collin und seine Kamera schmerzlich vermisst wurden.

„B-b-bei allem, was h-h-heilig ist!", brachte er unter Lachtränen hervor, „Du siehst absolut lächerlich aus, Godric!"

Der Angesprochene warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du hast doch gesagt, inkognito. Und lass dir sagen, ich bin perfekt getarnt!"

„Das bist du zweifellos", stimmte Salazar ihm zutiefst erheitert zu, „Ich weiß, wie sehr du Kostümbälle und dererlei frivole Anlässe genießt, aber selbst ich hätte nicht vermutet, dass du die Gelegenheit dazu nutzen würdest, dich als _Sabberhexe_ zu verkleiden!"

„Ich denke, das Kostüm ist _brillant_."

„Oh ja, absolut einfallsreich. Aber wie willst du in dem Aufzug bei Gringotts eingelassen werden?"

„Als wenn die mir den Eintritt verweigern würden, ich bin schließlich ein–- _oh_."

Salazar schüttelte in gespielter Betrübtheit den Kopf.

„Godric, mein guter Freund, wir müssen _wirklich_ an deinen Deduktionsfähigkeiten arbeiten..."

Draco warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu.

„Nur zu –- mach dich über mich lustig. Wir wissen ja, dass es einer deiner liebsten Zeitvertreibe ist."

„Du machst es mir auch einfach zu leicht."

„Was dir kein Recht gibt, über meinen Geisteszustand herzuziehen. Nicht, wo ich noch nicht einmal selbst weiß, wo ich stehe..."

Dies machte Salazar augenblicklich wieder nüchtern.

„Entschuldige, Godric. Ich weiß, wie sehr du darunter leidest, deine Empathie nicht ausreichend kontrollieren zu können. Helgas Tod war für uns alle traumatisch... ich versichere dir, dass es nicht in meiner Absicht lag, deine psychische Verfassung in Frage zu stellen."

Draco ruckte knapp mit dem Kopf. Sein Mund war noch immer verkniffen und seine Arme schützend vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Okay", meinte Salazar schließlich, „Du kannst unmöglich in diesem Aufzug bei Gringotts einmarschieren. Es mag im neunten Jahrhundert geschehen sein, dennoch haben die Kobolde es den Sabberhexen noch immer nicht verziehen, dass sie Koboldbabys als Höhepunkt ihrer kulinarischen Festlichkeiten gereicht haben... Du bist weder ein Metamorphmagus, noch kannst du jenseits eurer Bannkreise Magie wirken, ohne wegen Zaubererei Minderjähriger angeschrieben zu werden. Das lässt uns wenig Spielraum."

Draco seufzte leidend auf.

„Mit anderen Worten, die ganze Verkleidung war für den Hippogreif, und ich werde als „Draco Malfoy" auftreten müssen."

„Ja, aber immerhin trägst du zerlumpte Kleider und hast dein Haar gefärbt. Stülp dir noch die Kapuze über den Kopf, und nicht einmal die Auroren-Patrouille wird sich zu lange mit deiner Identität befassen."

Draco beeilte sich die Plastikhakennase, die krallenartigen Fingernägel, die künstlichen Hautunreinheiten und Geschwüre, die falschen Augenbrauen und das Gebiss zu entfernen. Dann zog er sich die Kapuze über den Kopf und sie setzen sich gemeinsam in Bewegung, während Ashera zu einem der Dachfirsten hinaufflog, um dort auf ihre Rückkehr zu warten.

Sie hatten Glück. Der Wachtrupp befand sich gerade auf der anderen Seite der Winkelgasse als sie die Nokturngasse verließen und möglichst unauffällig zu Gringotts hinüberhasteten. Auch hier waren die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen drastisch verschärft worden, so dass es wirklich keine Überraschung war, als ihnen zwei Kobolde mit gezückten Waffe den Weg vertraten.

„Zauberer", fauchte einer der beiden, „Wer seit ihr, und was ist euer Anliegen?"

Anstatt einer Antwort senkte Salazar seine Kapuze gerade weit genug, dass der Kobold seine Augen sehen konnte, und ließ sie silbern aufglühen, woraufhin besagter Kobold verblüfft zurückzuckte. Sensori-Augen konnten nicht gefälscht werden, nicht einmal von einem Metamorphmagus oder mit Vielsaft-Trank.

„Hier entlang, junger Meister", beeilte sich der Kobold in unterwürfigem Tonfall zu sagen.

„Mein Eidsbruder* wird uns begleiten", sagte Salazar eisig, als der zweite Kobold Draco zurückhalten wollte. „Tritt beiseite, Kobold!"

Der Kobold hatte genug Verstand, nicht den Zorn eines Sensorus auf seine Person lenken zu wollen. Er murmelte etwas, das wie ein Fluch klang, und beeilte sich, den Weg freizugeben, so dass Salazar und Draco dem ersten Kobold folgen konnten. Dieser führte sie an den ärgerlich murrenden und fluchenden Bank-Kunden vorbei, von denen viele bereits seit dem Morgengrauen darauf warteten, durch die Sicherheitsschranke hindurchgelassen zu werden, durch mehrere verzweigte Korridore und schließlich in ein Büro mit einschüchterndem Mobiliar.

Ein gemeinaussehender Kobold mit erstaunlich langen Krallen und einer Lesebrille auf der Nase saß an dem gewaltigen Schreibtisch, der den Großteil des Raumes einnahm, und brütete über einem Stapel altertümlicher Dokumente. Bei ihrem Eintreten blickte er verärgert auf.

„Garrek, was hat dies zu bedeuten!"

Der Wachkobold regte sich ungemütlich, „Verzeihung, Direktor Gornuk, aber—"

„—ich hatte weder die Zeit, noch die Geduld, mich der Warteschlange anzuschließen", fiel Salazar dem Kobold ins Wort. Mit einer unwirschen Bewegung strich er sich die Kapuze vom Kopf, woraufhin Gornuks Augen sich kaum merklich weiteten. „Schick den Landser hinaus, damit wir ungestört reden können, Meister Kobold."

Mit einer ruckartigen Handbewegung tat Gornuk ebendies.

„Meister Sensorus", murmelte er und neigte respektvoll den Kopf, „Es liegt eine Weile zurück, dass ein Angehöriger Eures Geschlechts diese Hallen durchwandert hat. Was kann ich für Euch tut?"

„Dreierlei", sagte Salazar und ließ sich mit katzischer Eleganz in einen der bereitstehenden Kundensessel fallen. Er lehnte sich lässig in das Polster zurück und kreuzte die Beine an den Knöcheln. Draco folgte seinem Beispiel mit sichtbarem Unbehagen.

„Einige persönliche Gegenstände wurden in meinem Familien-Verlies hinterlegt. Ich möchte sie an mich nehmen. Doch das kann noch einen Moment lang warten... Der erste Punkt, der uns herführt, betrifft meinen Eidsbruder. Es ist an der Zeit, dass er den Vorstand der Familie übernimmt, nun da sein _Vater_ in Azkaban ist. Gemeinsam mit dem ihm gebührenden Namen, natürlich."

Langsam ließ Draco die Kapuze zurückfallen. Er fühlte sich extrem unwohl in seiner Haut. Wie Salazar da so lässig und scheinbar ohne die geringste Sorge in der Welt sitzen konnte, war ihm ein einziges Rätsel.

„Der junge Meister Malfoy", murmelte Gornuk und ließ seine spitzgefeilten Zähne aufblitzen, „Wir wissen natürlich, dass die Malfoys und die Weasleys als einzige Familien verblieben sind, die matrilinealen Anspruch auf den Gryffindor-Namen erheben können, seit dieser im vierzehnten Jahrhundert mit der väterlichen Linie verloren ging. Es hat im Ganzen sieben Versuche gegeben, den Titel zurückzufordern. Zwei Kandidaten konnten ihre Erbfolge nicht nachweisen, die anderen fünf starben, als der Siegelring sie zurückwies... Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass es _dieser_ Name ist, den Sie, nun, da das Ansehen der Malfoys derart geschmälert wurde, für sich in Anspruch nehmen wollen, Meister Malfoy?"

Draco warf Salazar einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu dann nickte er zaghaft.

Der Kobold grinste maliziös. Er öffnete eine Schublade und brachte eine DINA4-große Schale aus Silber, eine Ritualklinge, eine Ampulle mit einer silbernen Flüssigkeit und ein leeres Stück Pergament zum Vorschein.

„Ein Dreifünftelliter wird ausreichen, um den Boden zu bedecken", sagte er, als er Draco die Klinge mit einem sadistischen Grinsen entgegenhielt.

„Ich–-"

„Oh, bei allem was heilig ist", zischte Salazar. Er nahm die Klinge und packte Dracos Arm, den dieser ihm zu entziehen versuchte. „Über neunhundert Jahre, und du kannst noch immer kein Blut sehen!" Harscher, als es zwingend notwendig war, schnitt er in Dracos Handballen. Dieser war verdächtig blass geworden und versuchte nun, möglichst nicht hinzusehen. Als die nötige Menge beisammen war, löste Salazar die Klinge aus der Wunde, welche augenblicklich zu heilen begann.

Gornuk gab drei Tropfen der silbernen Flüssigkeit zu dem Blut hinzu, dann tauchte er das Pergament hinein und wartete darauf, dass das Gemisch einzog.

Nach einigen Minuten war es dann soweit. Das Pergament hatte einen dunkelroten Farbton angenommen und nicht ein einziger Tropfen des Blutes war zurückgeblieben. Silberne Runen und Zahlen begannen sich zu einer Ahnentafel anzuordnen.

Gornuk beugte sich über das Pergament, um Dracos Anspruch zu überprüfen, und keuchte scharf auf. Es war selten, dass ein Kobold einen derart schockierten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau trug.

„_Godric _Gryffindor", wisperte er andächtig. „Aber–- wie ist das möglich?"

Draco verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis im Erdboden zu versinken. Die Ehrfurcht, die ihm in dieser Zeit entgegengebracht wurde, gab ihm ein unbehagliches Gefühl. Sicher, er hatte einen bescheidenen Beitrag zur Schaffung des Magischen Rates, aus dem später des Zaubereiministerium hervorgegangen war, geleistet, aber dies war sicherlich keine Tat, die blinde Verehrung rechtfertigte!

Salazar schenkte ihm unterdes ein spöttisches Lächeln.

„Der Anspruch wurde demnach anerkennt, Meister Kobold?", fragte er zuckersüß.

„Oh–- ja, natürlich! Nun der Siegelring–-"

Er stellte eine Schmuckschatulle vor Draco ab, die dieser zögerlich öffnete. Im Inneren befand sich ein einziger Ring. Er war aus Gold gefertigt, mit einem blutroten Almandin-Granat, in den ein stehender Löwe eingelassen war.

Draco nahm den Ring auf und strich mit der Fingerkuppel über den Löwen, dann schob er ihn auf den Zeigefinder seiner rechten Hand. Der Ring glühte einmal kürz auf. Hitzewellen begannen von ihm auszugehen, gefolgt von einem eisigen Schauer. Ein weiteres Glühen, und der Ring passte sich der Form seines Fingers an. Draco war akzeptiert worden, was ihn nicht nur zum Oberhaupt des Griffindor-Clans machte, sondern auch zu einem emanzipierten Jugendlichen mit den vollen Rechten und Pflichten eines Erwachsenen.

Draco grinste dümmlich und brachte seine gefärbten Haare mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs wieder in Ordnung, woraufhin Salazar nur die Augen verdrehte.

„Nun, da dies geklärt ist", wandte er sich an den noch immer ungläubig dreinblickenden Gornuk, „kommen wir zu meinem zweiten Anliegen."

Der Kobold riss seine Augen mit sichtlichem Widerwillen von Draco los.

„Und dieses wäre, Meister Sensorus?"

„Meine Emanzipation."

Salazar brachte ein Schriftstück zum Vorschein und reichte es an Gornuk weiter. „Dieses Schreiben stammt von meinem Großvater, Lord Ollivander Solamh Slytherin, der den Slydhs als Myrddin Emrys bekannst ist und meinem Clan als Patriarch vorsteht."

Gornuks Augbälle schienen nun nahezu aus ihren Sockeln poppen zu wollen. Er rückte seine Brille zurecht und stierte fassungslos auf das Pergament hinab, dann strich er mit seinen Fingern darüber und murmelte einen Kobold-Zauber nach dem anderen, um es auf seine Echtheit zu überprüfen. Endlich blickte er auf.

„Das –- ist unglaublich", wisperte er andächtig, „Lord Slytherin –-aber wie kommt es–-"

„—dass ich mich in Gesellschaft eines Gryffindors, meines vermeintlichen Erzfeindes, befinde? Die Geschichtsschreibung wird von den Siegern vorgenommen, wie die Kobolde nur zu genau wissen sollten. Nicht alles, das man über historische Figuren liest, entsprich auch tatsächlich den Begebenheiten. In meinem Fall scheinen mehr als nur einige Wahrheiten verzerrt oder unter den Teppich gekehrt worden zu sein."

„Die Muggel...?"

„Ich bin ein Slydh. Als solcher ist mir alles Leben heilig... Jene Muggel, denen ich nachgestellt habe, waren für den Mord meiner Gemahlin verantwortlich. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich in meinem Schmerz für eine Zeit vergessen habe, auf meine Vernunft zu lauschen. Als ich zu mir kam und erkannte, was ich getan und verloren hatte, nahm ich mir das Leben. Es war, was die Ehre gebot."

„Natürlich", beeilte sich der Kobold zu sagen. Ein seltsam kalkulierendes Licht hatte sich in seine Augen gelegt.

„Nun, dies scheint soweit in Ordnung zu sein. Unter welchem Namen sollen die Dokumente verfasst werden? Ich nehme an, dass Ihr nicht möchtet, dass der Name Slytherin zu früh auftaucht und das gesamte Ministerium in Aufruhe versetzt, mein Lord."

Salazar lächelte raubtierhaft.

„Seonachan Uilleam*. Nach den Gesetzen der Slydhs ist dies mein rechtlicher Name, bis ich magisch den Erwachsenenstatus erringe oder dieser Körper seinen einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag feiert."

--

***Gorgone – **drei geflügelte Schreckgestalten der griechischen Mythologie mit Schlangenhaaren, langen Eckzähnen und einem schuppigen Panzer, deren Blick Männer zu Stein gefrieren lässt.

***Wildkatze – **Wildkatzen gehören zu den wenigen magischen Geschöpfen, die den Muggels bekannt sind. Zauberer, Hexen und andere magische Kreaturen reagieren gleichermaßen hochgradig allergisch auf ihre Krallen, wenn diese mit einer offenen Wunde in Kontakt kommen. Dies hat zur Folge, dass nur wenige die Begegnung mit einer Wildkatze überleben, ohne dass ihr magisches Zentrum irreparablen Schaden davonträgt. Als Konsequenz sind sie fortan immun gegenüber den meisten Giften, was viele Alchemisten und Zaubertrankmeister dazu veranlasst hat, mit den Krallen zu experimentieren und zu versuchen, den Effekt künstlich nachzugenerieren. Bisher waren jedoch alle derartigen Versuche erfolglos.

***Eidsbruder – **Das Ritual der Eidsbrüder geht bis ins Altertum zurück. Damals wurde es von den Lords dazu genutzt, die Loyalität eines Beraters, Stellvertreters, Liebhabers oder Ehegefährten an sich zu binden und ihn sich je nach Wortlaut untertan zu machen oder ihn zu einem gleichberechtigten Partner zu erheben (letzteres geschah aufgrund des Risikos extrem selten). Wenn zwei Eidsbrüder (oder -schwestern) sich einander anschwören, hat dies ähnliche Konsequenzen wie das Ablegen eines Unbrechbaren Schwurs. Sollte es zu einem Verstoß gegen den Schwur kommen, richtet sich die eigene Magie gegen den Eidsbrecher und zieht ihn zur Rechenschaft (bei einem besonders schweren Verstoß kann dies einen langsamen und qualvollen Tod bedeuten). Daher wird das Ritual nur dann verübt, wenn beide Parteien sich ihrer Loyalität absolut sicher sind. Der Bund der Eidsbrüder ist das höchste Engagement, das ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe eingehen kann, und nimmt sogar einen noch höheren Stellenwert ein, als ein Ehebündnis oder die Verpflichtung gegenüber einem Lehnsherren. Einzig der Bluteid auf Rache kann ihn zeitweise übertreffen. Sollte ein Eidsbruder beispielsweise mit einem Sklavenbann gezeichnet werden, kann der andere die hiermit einhergehende Verpflichtung negieren.

***Seonachan Uilleam – **Alle Slydhs haben zwei Namen: einen Kindernamen und einen, den sie nach Erreichen des Erwachsenenstatus annehmen. Salazars Geburtsname ist „Salazar Seonachan". Im Kindesalter war er nur als Seonachan (informal: Seona) bekannt. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters hat er einen Eid auf Rache geschworen, der ihm automatisch den Status eines Kriegers gab. Symbolgemäß wurde er nun Salazar genannt und hat den Namen seines Vater als Zeichen des Respekts hinzugenommen. Nach Erreichen des einundzwanzigsten Lebensjahres hat sein Großvater ihn zu seinem Erben gemacht, was wiederum bedeutete, dass er nun Salazar Seonachan Slytherin-Uilleam hieß, für gewöhnlich aber nur Salazar Slytherin genannt wurde. Helgas Kindername war „Henwen" (zu Ehren der großen Muttersau), und Rowenas „Perenelle". Godric, als Sohn eines christlich-orientierten Tieflandlords, hatte keinen Kindernamen, nur einen gewöhnlichen Mittelnahmen, durch den einer seiner Vorfahren geehrt wurde: Godric Gilleabart Gryffindor.

--

**A.N.:** Die Emanzipation geschah, um die beiden von der Spur und der mit ihr verbundenen magischen Aufspürbarkeit zu befreien, und es ihnen somit zu ermöglichen sich freier zu bewegen. Ferner haben sie begonnen, sich eine alternative Identität zu schaffen.

Das nächste Update kommt Donnerstag.


	13. Chapter 12

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein grauenvolles Ereignis im Jahre 1024 A.D. hat zur Folge, dass die vier Gründer von Hogwarts auseinandergerissen werden. Rowena Ravenclaw, eine der gefürchtetsten Nekromanten aller Zeiten, deren Mentalität sich irgendwo zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn befindet, setzt es sich zum Ziel, das Quartett in einem späteren Leben erneut miteinander zu vereinen. 955 Jahre später ist es dann soweit –- sie hat die idealen Träger für die Seelen ihrer drei Gefährten gefunden. Aber nicht alles läuft, wie geplant. Eine Prophezeiung, die unmittelbar nach der Einpflanzung der Seelen gemacht wird, bringt zwei vollkommen neue Faktoren in die Gleichung –- Dumbledore und Voldemort.

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing:** **Harry Potter / Severus Snape** (Für weitere Paarungen könnt ihr gerne Vorschläge machen. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber noch nichts konkretes.)

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist **SLASH**. Das heißt, es kommt zu graphisch dargestellten sexuellen Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern –- in diesem Fall **HP/SS**. Zudem werden **Gewaltszenen** (auch sexuelle Gewalt) vorkommen. Entsprechende Warnungen findet ihr an den Anfängen der jeweiligen Kapitel. Insgesamt ist die Story recht dunkel und wurde daher auch als Drama eingestuft, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass der humoristische Faktor außer Acht gelassen wurde. Was die Sprache betrifft, so habe ich versucht, sie nicht zu sehr schleifen zu lassen, aber auch nicht zu hochgestochen daherzukommen. Dennoch wird es hin und wieder etwas harscher werden, schließlich musste ich ja auch die weniger gebildeten Charaktere zu Worte kommen lassen. Wer hiermit ein Problem hat, sollte sich schleunigst eine andere Geschichte suchen. Das Web ist schließlich voll mit guten Storys für alle Geschmäcker und Altersklassen.

.

**Verzichtserklärung:** Ich erhebe weder Anspruch auf das Harry-Potter-Universum, noch liegt es in meiner Absicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen... ihr kennt den Drill.

.

Wurde nicht beta-gelesen!

.

.

.

**Kapitel zwölf**

.

**Freitag, 9. ****August 1996 / 23:41 / Gringotts, Winkelgasse, London**

"Wow", hauchte Draco andächtig, als seine Augen die kathedralenartige Halle in sich aufnahmen, wo sich die Regale, gefüllt mit abertausenden von Büchern, Schriftrollen und Denkarium-Erinnerungen, bis unter die Decke erhoben, Ritterrüstungen und Waffen in den Ecken Staub fingen, und mehrere hundert Truhen den Bereich zu beiden Seiten des Trampelpfades einnahmen. Von den Gold-, Schmuck- und Juwelenbergen, die er erwartet hatte, fehlte jede Spur. Stattdessen war dies ein Hort des Wissens und der Erinnerungen, und als solcher _unbezahlbar_.

„Das ist – wie kommt es, dass ER das alles nicht für sich in Anspruch genommen hat?", wisperte Draco, dem seine Ehrfurcht eingab sich mit gedämpfter Stimme zu verständigen.

„Und wie kommst du darauf, dass ER nicht ebendies versucht hat?", gab Salazar ebenso flüsternd zurück.

„Aber ist Er nicht ein Abkömmling der Slytherin-Linie? Selbst wenn Er nicht der Erbe ist und nur von einem Seitenarm der Familie abstammt, sollte das nicht ausreichen, um das _Familien_-Verließ betreten zu dürfen?"

„Normalerweise schon. Da ist nur der kleine Haken, dass ein Mitglied der Familie immer erst vom Oberhaupt anerkannt werden muss. Großvater hat ausgesprochen hohe Kriterien. Wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst, musste ich trotz meines frühzeitig erreichten Erwachsenenstatuses bis zur Vollendendung meines einundzwanzigsten Lebensjahres alle möglichen rigorosen Tests durchlaufen, eher ich anerkannt und schließlich zu Großvaters Erben gemacht wurde."

Salazar schnitt eine Grimasse ob des Phantomschmerzes, und strich seine Fingerkuppeln über die Krallenspuren, die er künstlich hervorgerufen hatte, in seinem früheren Leben aber tatsächlich getragen hatte.

Dracos Augen folgten der Bewegung und weiteten sich komisch.

„Er hat dich hinter einer Wildkatze hergeschickt? A-aber du bist sein Enkel! Was, wenn du nicht überlebt hättest, oder schlimmer noch, als _Squib_ geendet wärst? Das ist absolut archaisch!"

Salazar schnaubte amüsiert auf, verzichtete aber wohlweißlich auf einen Kommentar. Draco würde es kaum zu schätzen wissen, mit Hermine Granger verglichen zu werden, was das dringende Aussortieren seiner Prioritäten betraf.

„Darum nennt es sich wohl auch das _Dunkle Zeitalter_... und jetzt hör auf, dumme Fragen zu stellen, und hilf mir lieber, meine alte Truhe zu finden."

„Die mit den Schlangen drauf?"

Salazar sah ihn einem Moment lang einfach nur an.

„Godric. Dir ist schon aufgefallen, wo wir uns befinden? Finde mir auch nur eine Truhe, auf der _keine_ Schlangen abgebildet sind, und ich werde dich für den Rest unserer nicht ganz so natürlichen Existenz verehren."

Zwei pinke Punkte begannen sich auf Dracos bleichen Wangen zu formen. Ob sie von Ärger oder Verlegenheit hervorgerufen worden waren, ließ sich nicht sagen.

„Als Harry Potter hast du mir besser gefallen", biss er hervor, „Da hast du deinen Humor zumindest nicht an meiner Person ausgelassen! Und wo wir schon von Harry Potter sprechen—"

„—sollten wir uns wirklich dringlichst ein neues Thema suchen."

Draco machte einen trotzigen _Hmpf_-Laut und begann die Truhen näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Er konnte das Gefühl nicht abwehren, dass Salazar _tatsächlich_ wieder ganz er selbst war, in all seiner zynischen Erhabenheit. Und das war unmöglich. Seine Reinkarnation sollte zumindest nuancenartig in sein früheres Verhalten eingeschnitten haben... so sehr es ihm auch verhasst war, es sah immer mehr danach aus, als würde er Lady Ravenclaw aufsuchen müssen.

„Und _ja_", fuhr Salazar unterdes spöttisch fort, „auf der Truhe sind Schlangen. Zwillingsrunenschlangen*, um genau zu sein. Eine weiße und eine schwarze, beide mit violetten Augen."

„Sapientia und Soteira? Deine beiden Vertrauten...? Schon gut, schon gut, ich _suche_–-", hastig begann Draco die Reihen abzugehen, als er Salazars sengenden Blick bemerkte. Er wusste nur zu genau, wie sehr sein Eidsbruder an den beiden Schlangen gehangen hatte, nicht unähnlich seiner eigenen Zuneigung zu Ashera. In einer dunklen Ecke unter einem Ballen Basiliskenhaut wurde er schließlich fündig.

„Salazar! Hier drüben–-"

Salazar sank neben ihm in die Hocke. Er schlitzte sich den Daumen an einer scharfen Kante der Truhe auf und träufelte jeweils einen Tropfen Blut in die Mäuler der beiden schlafenden Schlangen-Avatars*. Die Schwarze (Soteira) schmatzte genüsslich, gähnte herzhaft auf, drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und schlief weiter. Die Weiße (Sapientia) öffnete hingegen ihre violetten Augen. Sie räkelte sich etwas und erlaubte es ihrer Zunge hervorzuschnellen, um die Luft zu schmecken.

sss:Sseona:sss, zischte sie unbeeindruckt, sss:Du hasst dir Zzeit gelasssen:sss

Salazar grinste schief.

sss:Auch dir einen guten Abend, Ssapientia. Verzzeih meine Ssäumigkeit. Ess wird nicht wieder vorkommen:sss

Die Schlange betrachtete ihn skeptisch und mit einem darunter liegendem Ansatz von Belustigung.

sss:Isst dass sso? Wir meinen unss erinnern zzu können, dasss du unss derartige Verssprechen bereitss zzuvor gemacht hasst, Mensschlein. Doch ansstatt direkt zzu unss zzurückzzukommen, hasst du unss nun über neunhundert Ssonnenzzyklen warten lasssen... Welche Garantie haben wir, dasss du unss nicht erneut im Sstich lasssen wirsst?:sss

sss:Du wussstesst, dasss ich zzurückkehren würde. Ebensso wie du auch jetzzt weissst, dasss ich mein Äusssersstess tun werde, um mein Wort zzu halten... Wass du meinsst, isst, wie weit werde ich gehen, um mir dein Wohlwollen zzu ssichern:sss

sss:Dass isst korrekt... Wass bietesst du unss alss Entsschädigung, Sseona? Diessmal werden wie unss nicht mit einer Mauss zufrieden geben, sso kösstlich ssie auch gewessen ssein mag.:sss

Salazar lachte leise, während Draco seinen Blick unbehaglich von ihm zu der animierten Schlange und wieder zurückflackern ließ.

sss:Welche Laune hat dich gepackt, meine Sschöne?:sss

sss:Die Ratte. Wir wollen die Ratte:sss

sss:Pettigrew? Das isst akzzeptabel... Hasst du von ihm geträumt?:sss

sss:Jaa... dick und feige. Wir wollen ihn jagen. Wir wollen unss an sseiner Angsst laben... Du wirsst ihn davon abhalten, ssich selbsst zzu töten. Ein Leichnam isst nicht akzzeptabel:sss

sss:Er wird Sselbsstmord begehen?:sss, hakte Salazar überrascht nach. sss:Ich musss gesstehen, dasss mich dass überrasscht. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dasss er den Mut hat...:sss

sss:Manchmal isst ein blossser Gedanke aussreichend... du wirsst es verhindern:sss

sss:Wie du wünsscht, meine Sschöne:sss, stimmt Salazar ihr zu. Er war Sapientias kryptische Bemerkungen gewohnt, hakte also auch nicht weiter nach. Die Erfahrung hatte ihn gelehrt, dass er bessere Chancen darauf hatte, pustend einen Berg zu verschieben, als Sapientia dazu zu bringen, ihm von ihren Visionen zu berichten.

sss:Und dass Frettchen:sss, fügte die Schlange hinzu. Sss:Wir wollen dass Frettchen:sss

sss:Godric...? Ah, ja, ich nehme an, du meinsst Malfoy _Ssenior_.:sss

Sapientia ließ ein heimtückisches Schlangenlächeln aufblitzen. Der Anblick war so beunruhigend, dass Draco hastig einen Schritt zurück tat.

„Ist sie... okay?", fragte er mit hoher Stimme.

Salazar hob belustigt einen Augenbraue.

„Sie hat sich ein Frettchen bestellt. Frettchen Senior, um genau zu sein."

Einen Moment lang blickte Draco nur verständnislos drein, dann legte sich eine Ausdruck über seine Züge, der eine Mischung aus Unglaube und Resignation war. „Was ist es mit deiner Schlange und meinen Vätern?"

Salazar zuckte seine Schultern, während Sapientia im Hintergrund maliziös zischelte. Dann wandte er sich von neuem der Truhe zu.

sss:Grosssvater ssagte, er habe einige meiner Ssachen in deiner Obhut hinterlegt:sss

sss:Dass isst korrekt:sss, stimmte Sapientia ihm zu. sss:Wirsst du ssie nun an dich nehmen, Sseona?:sss

sss:Wenn du es gesstattesst:sss

Sie schien die Frage einen Moment lang zu erwägen, dann gab sie das Äquivalent eines Schulterzuckens, und das Schloss der Truhe klickte.

Der Innenraum war mit schwarzem Samt ausgekleidet. Da waren mehrere Schatullen, Kleidungsstücke, ein ledernes Etui und ein kunstvoll gefertigter Elfenbeinspiegel. Behutsam hob Salazar den Spiegel aus der samtenen Verkleidung und strich mit bebenden Fingern über die Tiermotive, die in seinen Rahmen geschnitzt waren. Eine Hand legte sich behutsam auf seine Schulter.

„Salazar?"

„E-er gehörte meiner Mutter", wisperte dieser mit belegter Stimme. „Meine erste Schnitzarbeit. Ich habe fast vier Jahre daran gearbeitet. Ich... ich kann kaum glauben, dass sie tot ist..." Die Flut von Emotionen war so plötzlich gekommen, dass Salazar sich nicht rechtzeitig von ihr hatte abschotten konnte. Stattdessen begann die Traurigkeit ihn nun zu überwältigen. Er musste all seine Willenskraft aufbringen, um nicht schluchzend in sich zusammenzusacken.

„Komm her", murmelte Draco und zog ihn in seine Arme. Mit der einen Hand malte er Kreise auf Salazars versteiften Rücke, während er ihm mit der anderen durchs Haar strich. Als sie sich schließlich wieder von einander losmachten, waren Salazars Augen gerötet.

„Ich–-"

„Ist okay, kleiner Bruder. Ich trauere mit dir. Sie mag nicht meine leibliche Mutter gewesen sein, dennoch war sie meinem Herzen nahe. Ohne ihr Eingreifen wären viele Dinge nicht möglich gewesen. Wir wären einander niemals näher gekommen und Hogwarts würde noch immer ein zerfallener Wachturm sein."

„Dennoch war es nicht meine Absicht, dich mit meinen Emotionen zu belasten–-"

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Das ist in Ordnung. Wir alle haben gelegentlich einen Zusammenbruch. Meiner liegt erst wenige Tage zurück, und hat angehalten, seit meine Erinnerungen zu mir zurückgekehrt sind... Ich verstehe deinen Schmerz, Sal. Vergrab ihn nicht in dir. Setz ihn aber auch nicht herab, indem du ihn als nichtig abtust. Die Toten sind Tot. Du solltest nicht um ihretwillen vergessen zu leben."

„Helga—"

„Wir werden sie finden."

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein? Großvater hat mir keine Antwort gegeben, als ich ihn nach ihr gefragt habe, und du kennst ja Rowena. Sie hatte dieses verdammt Harpyien-Lächeln drauf..."

„Ich vertraue in Asheras Fähigkeiten."

„Oh?", konnte Salazar sich den aufsteigenden Sarkasmus nicht länger verbeißen, „Und dass sie ihren Schnabel unter ihrem Flügel vergraben hat, als du sie gebeten hast, nach Helga zu suchen, stimmt dich wohl ausgesprochen frohgemut?"

„Ja", sagte Draco schlicht. „Ich kann mir keinen besseren Beweis dafür denken, dass Helga lebt, aber nicht gefunden werden _möchte_. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht... Ashera hat ein Talent dafür, jemanden aufzuspüren. Wäre Helga tot, so hätte Ashera uns zu ihrer Grabstätte gebracht."

Salazar lachte humorlos auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Der Zopf, den er sich im Nacken gebunden hatte, hatte sich mittlerweile fast vollständig wieder aufgelöst.

Draco folgte der Bewegung mit den Augen. Überraschung begann sich auf seinen Zügen abzuzeichnen. Behutsam, fast schon andächtig, hob er eine Hand und ließ eine von Salazars Strähnen durch seine Finger gleiten.

„Salazar–-", wisperte er, „tu mir den Gefallen, und wirf einen Blick in den Spiegel."

Salazar musterte ihnen einen Moment lang ausdruckslos, dann leistete er der Bitte Folge.

Das erste, das er sah, war, dass die Metamorphose, in die er seinen Körper gezwungen hatte um seine Identität zu verbergen, im Begriff war, sich aufzulösen. Sein Haar war erneut zottig und merklich verkürzt, seine Haut blass, und der Bereich um die Blitznarbe von einer schwachen Rötung eingenommen. Einzig die Krallenspuren waren ebenso verblieben, wie er sie geschaffen hatte, was aber nicht wirklich überraschend war, wenn man bedachte, dass Salazar sie aus seinem früheren Leben gewohnt war und seine Magie, die ständig nach vertrauten Formen suchte, daher unbewusst an ihnen festgehalten hatte.

Womit er jedoch nicht gerechnet hatte, war die silberne Strähne –- jene Strähne, die sein Haar in seinem früheren Leben geziert hatte, seit er den Bluteid abgelegt hatte.

„Was bedeutet das?", fragte Draco unruhig, „Hast du–-?"

„Nein. Ich habe nur jemals zwei Eide dieser Art geschworen, den ersten unmittelbar nach meines Vaters Tod und den zweiten als wir Helga f-fanden..." Sein Kiefer verbiss sich, als er sich an Helgas gebrochenen Körper und die Blutlache erinnerte, die sich langsam um ihren Kopf ausgebreitet hatte. Er schloss die Augen in einem Versuch die grauenvollen Bilder aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Draco legte ihm eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter. Als Empath mochte es ihm unmöglich sein, tiefer in die emotionalen Abgründe eines Sensorus vorzudringen, dennoch kannte er den anderen gut genug, um zu erkennen, wann dieser Halt brauchte.

„Glaubst du, es hat etwas mit der Reinkarnation zu tun?"

Salazar nickte langsam.

„Das ist die einzige Erklärung, die ich finden kann. Es würde Sinn machen, dass unsere Wiedergeburt nicht nur bedeutet, dass unser früherer geistiger Zustand mit dem unserer jetzigen Existenz verschmolzen ist, sondern auch, dass körperliche Merkmale, die uns stark geprägt haben, neu kreiert werden... Aber das ist Rowenas Fachgebiet. Ich kann wirklich nur spekulieren."

„Oh", machte Draco. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihm dieser Gedanke nicht gefiel. „Das heißt dann wohl auch, dass unsere jetzige Existenz immer mehr überschatten werden wird? Schließlich hat unser früheres Leben so viel länger als sechzehn Jahre angedauert–-"

„Wenn du dir Sorgen um deinen Geisteszustand machst, so kann ich dich beruhigen", unterbrach ihn Salazar, „Der Wahnsinn mag zu dir zurückkehren, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er zu dir durchdringen kann. Nicht dieses Mal. Rowena hat sich die Zeit genommen, etwas auszuarbeiten."

„_Oh_", wiederholte Draco und schnitt er eine Grimasse. „Nicht, dass ich ihr nicht vertraue, aber deiner Cousine ist wirkliche die letzte Person, der ich als Versuchsperson herreichen möchte. Sie ist eine solche Sadistin..."

„Das ist sie zweifelsohne. Dennoch weiß sie, was sie tut. Wenn sie sagt, sie hat einen Weg gefunden, deine Empathie unter Kontrolle zu bringen, dann hat sie ebendies getan. Sie ist das beste Beispiel dafür, wie nahe Genie und Wahnsinn tatsächlich beieinander liegen."

„Da wirst du keinen Widerspruch von mir hören."

Draco schüttelte sich merklich, dann nickte er in Richtung der Truhe. „Was hast du eigentlich mir dem Krempel vor? Harry Potter kann sich kaum als Anhänger slydh-er Lebensweisen outen."

„Indertat nicht. Das Gleiche kann jedoch nicht von Seonachan Uilleam gesagt werden."

„Aber –- wie –- du kannst nicht an zwei Orten zugleich sein! Harry Potter, der _Auserwählte_, wird schärfer bewacht, als die Kobolde ihr Gold hüten! Dein Verschwinden würde sofort auffallen!"

„Asmodai."

Draco blinzelte einen Moment lang dümmlich, dann weiteten sich seine Augen.

„_Darum _der Aufwand mit deiner Emanzipation und den sonstigen Dokumenten!", rief er verblüfft aus, „Sicher, du hast die Angewohnheit, dir duzende von Fluchtwegen offen zu halten, ehe du in eine Situation springst. Aber selbst du würdest dir kaum all die Mühe machen, wenn du bis zum Ende der Ferien bei den Weasleys festsitzt und nächsten Sommer ohnedies deine Volljährigkeit erreichst! Zumindest nicht, wenn nicht irgendetwas für dich bei der Sache abspringen würde... aber _Asmodai_? Ist das nicht ein wenig –- ähm –- _gewagt_? Ich meine –- er ist nicht direkt jemand, dem man Verantwortung übertragen sollte..."

„Das wird sich regeln. Er hatte sogar schon einen Probeeinsatz bei meinen Verwandten."

„Der selbstverständlich tadellos verlief."

„Selbstverständlich."

Draco starte in Salazars ausdruckslose Miene, dann schnitt er eine Grimasse. „Das war Sarkasmus, nicht wahr."

Salazar grinste schief und beugte sich von neuem über die Truhe. Behutsam hüllte er den Spiegel in ein Samttuch und verstaute ihn in dem Lederetui, dann brachte er eine der kleineren Schatullen zum Vorschein.

„Was ist das Leben ohne Risiko? Gerade du solltest den Reiz verstehen, _Griffindor_.", sagte er und drückte Draco eine Nadel in die Hand. „Hiermit werde ich allerdings deine Hilfe brauchen... Erhitz sie, ehe du zustichst."

„Ich—_was_?" In blankem Horror ließ Draco seinen Blick von der Nadel zu Salazars entblößtem Ohr und wieder zurück schwanken. „D-das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Ich kann doch nicht –- _Salazar!_"

„Das ganze ist schneller vorbei, als du denkst, es wird noch nicht einmal bluten... Ich würd's ja selbst tun, aber ich werd' schon genug damit zu schaffen haben, meine Magie davon abzuhalten, das Loch sofort wieder zu schließen, sobald du es gemacht hast. Die Kreole kann ich anschließend selbst hineindrehen."

„Aber ist das wirklich notwenig?", versuchte Draco sich aus der Sache herauszureden. „Es gibt genug Zauberer, dich sich mit den Symbolen der Slydhs auskennen. Wenn du dich als Schwarzmagier zu erkennen gibst, werden die Todesser versuchen dich zu rekrutieren, während Dumbledores Leute dir hinterher spionieren! Du hast auch so schon genug Stress. Was ist das Gute an einer Tarnidentität, wenn du dich in ihr noch nicht einmal frei bewegen kannst? Würde es nicht viel nützlicher sein, unbemerkt zu bleiben? Anonym?"

„Wann habe ich mich jemals im Hintergrund halten können?", gab Salazar amüsiert zurück. „Früher oder Später _werde_ ich Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen, das weißt du genau. Besser es geschieht zu meinen Bedingungen, als dass ich in eine ungünstige Situation hineingezogen werde und plötzlich improvisieren muss..."

„_Cassandra_", hauchte Draco unangenehm und nickte. „Okay, ich tu's. Aber glaub bloß nicht, dass sich das wiederholen wird! Das nächste mal, wenn du deine masochistischen Gelüste ausleben willst, kannst du _Lady Ravenclaw_ um Hilfe bitten!"

Salazar schüttelte nur den Kopf und strich seine Haare zurück, so dass Draco freien Raum hatte. Es war ihm unangenehm, jemand anderes als Helga mit einer heißen Nadel an sich heranzulassen, aber er vertraute Godric, und nun Draco, andernfalls wären sie niemals Eidsbrüder geworden.

--

*******Zwillingsrunenschlangen**** – Zwillingsrunenschlangen sind durch ihre violetten Augen und das violette Runenmuster, dass sich ihre gesamte Länge von 30cm entlang zieht, zu erkennen. Sie sind so selten, dass im allgemeinen geglaubt wird, sie seinen nicht mehr als ein Mythos. Über Ursprung und Fortpflanzung kann nur spekuliert werden. Obwohl es zwei Körper und zwei Personalitäten sind, teilen die Schlangen ein Bewusstsein. Die milchigweiße ist die Träumerin. Ihr Körper ist an einen Ort gebunden – für gewöhnlich das Nest, in dem sie geschlüpft ist – während ihr Geist jenseits von Raum und Zeit existiert. Sie kehrt in ihren Körper zurück, um zu fressen oder, wenn sie sich einem Parselmund angeschlossen hat, um diesem kryptische Ratschläge zu erteilen. Zudem ist sie telepathisch und, zu einem geringeren Ausmaß, telekinetisch veranlagt. Sie hat die Fähigkeit, das Denken und Verhalten von Menschen und anderer vernunftbegabter Kreaturen zu beeinflussen, Wahrheit von Lüge zu trennen, den Verstand einer ausgewählten Person vor einer Legilimensattacke zu schützen, und ihre Opfer mit ihrem Blick zu hypnotisieren. Anhaltend ist diese Wirkung allerdings nur, wenn sie ihr Opfer zuvor gebissen hat. Ihre seidenschwarze Schwester ist die Kundschafterin. Sie hat die Fähigkeit mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen, die Konsistenz ihres Körpers derart zu verändern, dass sie schweben oder durch feste Materie hindurchgleiten kann, und kann sich in Extremfällen sogar komplett unsichtbar machen. Ihr Gift kann, je nach Stärke der Injektion, die Sinne ihres Opfers für kurze Zeit benebeln oder die Taubheit einzelner Gliedmaßen bis hin zur kompletten Paralyse bewirken.  
**

***Schlangen-Avatar**** – nicht unähnlich einem Zaubererportrait. Da die beiden Schlangen aber noch immer andernorts am Leben sind, haben die Avatars vollen zugriff auf ihre Erinnerungen. Das Ganze funktioniert in etwa wie eine Videokonferenz. **

--

**A.N.:** Im vorletzten Kapitel wurde ja bereits deutlich, dass Salazar nicht ganz so gut drauf ist, wie er allen (und vor allem auch sich selbst) weismachen will. Seine Kontrolle ist seither noch ein Stückchen weiter eingerissen. Draco hat das natürlich bemerkt und möchte helfen, weiß aber nicht, wie er den anderen dazu kriegen soll seine Schwäche einzugestehen. Hinzu kommt, dass ein alter Konflikt die Beziehung zwischen ihnen noch immer belasten...

Eigentlich wollte ich dieses Kapitel erst wegfallen lassen, hab mich dann aber doch dazu entschlossen es zu posten.

Das nächste Update kommt Mittwoch.


	14. Chapter 13

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein grauenvolles Ereignis im Jahre 1024 A.D. hat zur Folge, dass die vier Gründer von Hogwarts auseinandergerissen werden. Rowena Ravenclaw, eine der gefürchtetsten Nekromanten aller Zeiten, deren Mentalität sich irgendwo zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn befindet, setzt es sich zum Ziel, das Quartett in einem späteren Leben erneut miteinander zu vereinen. 955 Jahre später ist es dann soweit –- sie hat die idealen Träger für die Seelen ihrer drei Gefährten gefunden. Aber nicht alles läuft, wie geplant. Eine Prophezeiung, die unmittelbar nach der Einpflanzung der Seelen gemacht wird, bringt zwei vollkommen neue Faktoren in die Gleichung –- Dumbledore und Voldemort.

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing:** **Harry Potter / Severus Snape** (Für weitere Paarungen könnt ihr gerne Vorschläge machen. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber noch nichts konkretes.)

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist **SLASH**. Das heißt, es kommt zu graphisch dargestellten sexuellen Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern –- in diesem Fall **HP/SS**. Zudem werden **Gewaltszenen** (auch sexuelle Gewalt) vorkommen. Entsprechende Warnungen findet ihr an den Anfängen der jeweiligen Kapitel. Insgesamt ist die Story recht dunkel und wurde daher auch als Drama eingestuft, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass der humoristische Faktor außer Acht gelassen wurde. Was die Sprache betrifft, so habe ich versucht, sie nicht zu sehr schleifen zu lassen, aber auch nicht zu hochgestochen daherzukommen. Dennoch wird es hin und wieder etwas harscher werden, schließlich musste ich ja auch die weniger gebildeten Charaktere zu Worte kommen lassen. Wer hiermit ein Problem hat, sollte sich schleunigst eine andere Geschichte suchen. Das Web ist schließlich voll mit guten Storys für alle Geschmäcker und Altersklassen.

.

**Verzichtserklärung:** Ich erhebe weder Anspruch auf das Harry-Potter-Universum, noch liegt es in meiner Absicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen... ihr kennt den Drill.

.

Wurde nicht beta-gelesen!

.

.

**°°... **_**Wort**_** ...°° - Telepathie**

„**.****.. Wort ...****" – altgaelisch **

.

.

.

**Kapitel dreizehn**

.

**Samstag, 10. August 1996 / 00:15 / Gringotts, Winkelgasse, London **

"Nun?", meinte Salazar und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, so dass Draco ihn in aller Ausgiebigkeit bestaunen konnte. Er trug einen altmodischen Gehrock mit hohem Stehkragen, der an den Seiten mit Knöpfen geschlossen wurde, darunter ein weißes Hemd, dessen Stehkragen und lange Ärmel kaum merklich hervorlugten, eine enganliegende Hose und bequeme Lederstiefel, die ihm bis zu den Waden reichten. Seine Haare waren erneut lang und zu einem losen Zopf zusammengefasst, so dass die aus Weißgold gefertigte Kreole in der rechen Ohrmuschel deutlich hervorlugte. An seinem Gürtel hingen eine Okarina-Flöte und ein Dolch. Zwei weitere Dolche waren jeweils in seinem Stiefel und gemeinsam mit seinem alten Zauberstab in seinen leicht ausgestellten Ärmeln verborgen. Die grünlichen Wildkatzenspuren auf seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte bildeten einen interessanten Kontrast zu seiner bleichen Haut und den silber-grünen Augen.

Draco grinste anerkennend.

„Kaum wiederzuerkennen –- oder besser gesagt, genau so, wie ich mich an dich erinnere. Das einzige, das noch fehlt, ist der Spitzbart, den du dir mit dreißig oder so hast wachsen lassen."

„Ein Sechzehnjähriger mit Spitzbart?", wiederholte Salazar amüsiert, „Mach mich nicht schwach, Godric. Ich gedenke mich unter's Volk zu mischen, nicht, noch mehr aufzufallen!"

„Als wenn du das könntest", gab der andere neckisch zurück. „Du bist wie ein Magnet –- oder sollte ich sagen, _Schwarzes Loch_? Es ist wirklich widerlich, wie du es keinen Monat aushältst, ohne dich zu prostituieren."

Salazar grinste unschuldig.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wovon du redest, Godric, mein guter Freund."

„Aber natürlich nicht. Wie dumm von mir, etwas anderes zu vermuten." Er bückte sich und griff nach dem grauen Kapuzenumhang, den Salazar nur wenig zuvor noch getragen hatte, und warf ihn dem anderen zu. „Sind wir also soweit, oder willst du noch irgendetwas mitnehmen?"

Salazar ließ seinen Blick einmal durch das Verlies schweifen, dann warf er sich den Umhang über und schnallte sich die alte Hängetasche, die er mit einigen seiner früheren Besitztümer gefüllt hatte, über die Schulter.

„Für's erste, nein. Sollte ich etwas übersehen haben, kann ich immer noch zurückkommen."

Gemeinsam traten sie zur Verliestür hinaus und ließen sich von dem wartenden Kobold zurück an die Oberfläche bringen. Sie hatten gerade noch Zeit, Ashera von den Dächern herunterzuwinken und sich in einer dunklen Häusernische unterzustellen, ehe der Platzregen losbrach.

„So ein beschissenes Wetter!", begann Draco hingebungsvoll zu fluchen, „Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich mir überhaupt noch Mühe gebe, meine Frisur in Ordnung zu–- _Ashera!_"

Das Phoenixweibchen hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, Dracos Haare zur Unkenntlichkeit mit ihrem Schnabel zu zerwühlen. Glucksend brachte sie sich auf Salazars Schulter in Sicherheit, welcher ebenfalls zu schmunzeln begonnen hatte.

„Warum ich?", wandte sich Draco in theatralischem Tonfall an die höheren Mächte. Mit Hand und Zauberstab versuchte er wieder einigermaßen Ordnung in seine Haare zu bringen, doch es half alles nichts –- er sah noch immer aus, als sei er geradewegs aus dem Bett gepurzelt.

„Gib's auf, Godric. Sobald wir unter dem Dachfirst hervortreten, werden wir eh innerhalb von Sekunden komplett aufgeweicht sein. Deine Eitelkeit ist unangebracht."

Draco schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Was schlägst du also vor?"

„Lass uns etwas trinken gehen. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung, jetzt schon zum Fuchsbau zurückzukehren."

„Trinken", wiederholte Draco skeptisch. „Ich war oft genug mit dir aus, um zu wissen, dass du mich am Ende eh nur wieder sitzen lassen wirst. Elender Masochist."

Salazar grinste schief und legte sich die Hand auf's Herz.

„Mein Ehrenwort darauf, dass ich nichts dergleichen beabsichtige."

„Was dich natürlich nicht davon abhält, es dann doch zutun. Wir tun schließlich alle Dinge, die wir nicht beabsichtig haben, wenn uns die Laune überkommt."

„Touché. Aber ehrlich, Godric. Ich bin noch nicht soweit. Ich weiß, das vorhin sah nach einem Zusammenbruch aus, aber ich hab alles unter Kontrolle."

„Und wie kann ich wissen, dass du das nicht nur sagst, um mich zu beruhigen? Du warst schon immer ein Märtyrer..."

Draco musterte den anderen misstrauisch, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, wie um zu sagen, dass es hoffnungslos war und dass Salazar eh tun würde, was ihm seine Kapriolen eingaben, und wandte sich seiner Vertrauten zu.

„Ich fürchte, du wirst uns nicht begleiten können, Ashera. Ein Phoenix ist viel zu auffällig, insbesondere zu dieser Stunde in der Nokturngasse."

°°Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken, mein Menschenkind°°, gab diese tirilierend zurück. °°Lass uns morgen gemeinsam fliegen gehen, damit bin ich vollauf zufrieden.°°

Draco grinste breit, als Ashera in einem rot und goldenen Feuerball verschwand.

„Sie hat dich um ihre Kralle gewickelt."

„Ist das so offensichtlich?", gab Draco nicht im mindesten beschämt zurück. „Wo wollen wir also hin?"

„Du wirst dich wohl besser auskennen als ich", kommentierte Salazar, „Schreite voran und ich folge, Bruder meines Herzens."

„Ich hasse es, wenn du das tust", grummelte Draco, „Ich bin mir nie sicher, ob du es ernst meinst, oder dich schon wieder über mich lustig machst..."

Sie warteten, bis das Gewitter einen kurzen Atemzug nahm, dann rannten sie über den leeren Platz, ließen die Winkelgasse hinter sich zurück und erreichten schließlich das „_Sieben Sünden_", ein Etablissement tief in der Nokturngasse, das sowohl Restaurant, als auch Nachtklub und Bordell war. Es war eine der renommierteren Vergnügungsstätten, was sich auch in den Preisen und der Vielfalt des Klientels wiederspiegelte.

Die beiden Jungen schlängelten sich durch die Menge zu einem der abgeschiedeneren Tische im hinteren Bereich.

Salazar brauchte nur seinen Dolch aufblitzen zu lassen und böswillig zu lächeln, um das Pärchen, das den Tisch bis zu diesem Moment belegt hatte, davon zu überzeugen, diesen freizugeben.

Draco beobachtete den Vorgang zutiefst erheitert.

„Ernsthaft, Sal. Bis zu diesem Moment war mir nicht klar, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe."

Salazar lehnte sich unterdes in aristokratischer Lässigkeit in seinem Stuhl zurück und winkte ein der Bedienungen zu sich herüber. Sie war um die zwanzig und extrem aufreizend gekleidet, ohne dabei billig zu wirken.

„Gentlemen, was darf ich euch bringen?"

Draco ließ seinen Blick an ihr rauf und runter wandern.

„Einen Krug Ale und einen Korb Baguette mit einer Käseplatte."

Sie lächelte hinreißend und murmelte, „Aber natürlich", dann lehnte sie sich gegen Dracos Lehne und ließ ihre Finger seinen Arm hinabgleiten, „Und darf es sonst noch etwas... _anderes_ sein?"

„Nicht, wenn's sich vermeiden lässt", kommentierte Salazar gleichmütig, worauf hin sie ihm einen frostigen Blick zuwarf.

Draco blickte ihrer schwingenden Hüfte anerkennend hinterher, was Salazar dazu veranlasste, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Wer nutzt nun unser Beisammensein dazu aus, sich umzusehen?"

„Hey!", protestierte Draco, „Ist ja nicht so, als könne man ihre Reize übersehen! Nur weil du verheiratet bist und ansonsten ein verdammter Uranist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich mich an deinen eigentümlichen Moralkompass gebunden fühlen müsste! Im Übrigen -- sicher, sie ist eine Prostituierte, aber ich konnte deutlich spüren, dass sie _tatsächlich_ an mir interessiert war."

„Oh?", gab Salazar sachte zurück, „Du bist nicht so unwiderstehlich, wie glaubst, mein guter Freund. Wenn überhaupt, war sie an dem _Malfoy_-Erben interessiert. Dein Haar ist unverkennbar. Zudem scheinst du übersehen zu haben, dass Helga und ich mehr Geschwister als Ehepartner waren, zumindest im sexuellen Sinne. Sie hat sich Kinder gewünscht, also habe ich sie ihr geschenkt. Doch ansonsten hat sie ihre Nächte mit den verschiedenen Professoren und gelegentlich auch mit _dir _verbracht... Du bist wirklich nicht in der Position, dich über meine außerehelichen Aktivitäten zu beklagen, wenn du selbst meiner Gemahlin aufgewartet hast."

Dracos Mund öffnete und schloss sich in einem perfekten Schauspiel seiner Sprachlosigkeit.

„Du wusstest—?"

„Aber natürlich. In Anbetracht unseres –- _ah_, nicht immer gegebenen _Einvernehmens_, hat Helga mich um meine Zustimmung gebeten, ehe sie deine Kammer aufgesucht hat –- nicht dass sie das gebraucht hätte. Treue und Keuschheit waren niemals ein Thema in unserem Arrangement."

„Du _Bastart_!", zischte Draco halb ungläubig, halb aufgebracht. „Und die ganze Zeit über hast du diese oh so belanglose Tatsache von mir ferngehalten! Ich kann nicht glauben, was für Verrenkungen ich vollführt habe, nur um dich nicht auf uns aufmerksam zu machen... und die ganze Zeit über hast du Bescheit gewusst!"

Salazar grinste nur amüsiert und nahm einen tiefen Schluck des gerade gebrachten Ales.

Godric war schon immer ein wandelnder Widerspruch gewesen, undurchdacht, voreilig und hitzköpfig. Es war zu amüsant mitzuerleben, wie er sich in seinen eigenen Moralvorstellungen verhedderte und dies noch nicht einmal bemerkte. Das heutige Griffindorhaus kam diesem Anspruch erstaunlich nahe...

„Sie ist zu gut für dich", wisperte Draco, als er ein Stück Baguette mit ruckartigen Bewegungen zerpflückte. In seinen Augen brannte dieselbe alte Eifersucht, die schon viele Male zuvor in lautstarken Auseinandersetzungen, gefolgt von eisigem Schweigen, eskaliert war.

Salazar verzichtete wohlweißlich auf eine Entgegnung und wechselte stattdessen das Thema. Der Abend war zu gut verlaufen, als dass er ihn in einer Auseinandersetzung enden lassen wollte.

--

**Samstag, 10. August 1996 / 00:38 / Spinner's End, Manchester Randbezirk, Nordwestengland **

"_Wurmschwanz!_", zischte Snape. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern, in ihr lag jedoch eine solche Mordlust, dass der Angesprochene in seiner Hast von Snape wegzukommen über seine eigenen Füße stolperte.

„E-es war ein V-versehen–-", begann er zu stammeln. Doch Snape gab ihm nicht die Gelegenheit, den Satz zuende zu führen.

„Du jämmerlicher Abkömmling eines Trolls! Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was du angerichtet hast!?"

„I-i-ich—"

Snape bleckte die Zähne, was den wimmernden Mann augenblicklich zum verstummen brachte, und trat einen drohenden Schritt auf ihn zu. Ein ganzer Schwall von Beschimpfungen und Erniedrigungen folgten, bis das Subjekt seines Missfallens schließlich in Tränen ausbrach und sich selbst besudelte.

Es war ein kläglicher Anblick. Der kleine, dickliche Mann mir der Halbglatze und den wässrigen Augen hatte sich gegen die hinterste Wand des Raumes gedrängt und versuchte sich nun so klein wie möglich zu machen, während Urin sein Hosenbein hinabtropfte. Zweifelsohne hoffte er darauf vom Boden verschluckt zu werden. Sein Schluchzen und Schniefen, weit davon ab ihn mit Genugtuung zu erfüllen, brachte Snape nur noch mehr in Rage. Erzürnt stob er an der wimmernden Gestalt vorbei und in den Flur hinaus. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs schloss sich der geheime Gang hinter ihm.

Noch immer kochend vor Zorn begann Snape auf und ab zu laufen. Der Trunk war ruiniert. Zweiundfünfzig Stunden hatte er nonstop daran gebraut, nur um seine Arbeit von Pettigrew zerstört zu sehen. Selten war er _so_ kurz davor gewesen, einen Mord zu begehen!

Snape stieß eine weitere Fluchkanonade aus, dann griff er nach seinem Reiseumhang und stürmte auf die nächtliche Straße hinaus. Es half alles nichts, er musste seine Zutaten neu auffüllen, um erneut mit dem Trunk beginnen zu können. Gut nur, dass es spät genug war, sich unbemerkt durch die Nokturngasse bewegen zu können. Nun, da die rechtschaffende Zaubererkommune schlief, hatten auch die Auroren Feierabend. Es war wirklich lachhaft, dass das Ministerium trotz all der Beweise für die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lord noch immer nicht entschieden gegen schwarzmagische Aktivitäten vorging. Schafe, allesamt. Wie kleine Kinder glaubten sie noch immer, wenn sie ihre Augen zutaten und das Monster nicht länger sehen konnten, würde besagtes Monster sie im Gegenzug ebenfalls nicht mehr bemerken können.

Mit einem lauten _Plopp_ apparierte Snape sich ins magische Zentrum Londons. Es goss in Strömen. So schnell er konnte, ohne in einen herabwürdigenden Sprint überzugehen, hastete Snape die Nokturngasse hinab und tauchte schließlich in die kleine Apotheke an ihrem äußeren Ende.

Das Geschäft war ganz mit altem Fichtenholz ausgekleidet und roch nach Kräutern, Schwefel und anderen chemischen Substanzen. Ein alter, rundbäuchiger Mann mit fettigem Haar und dicken Brillengläsern stand hinter dem Tresen. Zahlreiche Zahnlücken blitzten auf, als sein Blick auf Snape fiel.

„Sev'rus!", rief er freudig aus, „So bald hätt'ech dich nich' zurück e'wa'tet!"

Snapes Blick verfinsterte sich, ob der Vertraulichkeit, mit der Joachim Krämer ihn adressierte.

„_Joachim_", gab er kurzangebunden zurück und reichte dem Apotheker eine Liste mit Zutaten.

„Hmm", machte dieser, und ließ seine kleinen Augen über das Papier wandern, „Acromantulagift, Affodillwurz'l, Alantwurz'l, Andornkraut, Aschwinda-Eia, Baumschlang'nhaut, Bellafonnaessenz, Blutblas'nschot'n, Billywig-Stach'l, Damianablätta, Dianthuskraut, Diptam, Drach'nleba, Drach'nherz, E'nhornblut, E's'nhut, Feuasalamant'n-Blut und Schupp'n, Florflieg'n, Gänseblümch'nwurz'ln, Galgantwurz'l, Graphornpulva, Greif'nklau'npulva, Guajakholz, Gürteltiergalle, hüpf'nde Giftpilze, Jobberknoll-Fedan, Kalmuswurz'l, Kardamon, Knarlkiele, Knöterich, Lemongrass, Liebstöck'l, Löffelkraut, Löw'nfischgrät'n, Mädesüßkraut, Muira Puama Rinde, Murtlap-Essenz, Nieskraut, Pappelknosp'n, Patchouli, Pufferfischaug'n, Quebrachorinde, Ratt'nmilz, Schlafbohn'n, Schlang'ngift, Scarabäuskäfa, Snargaluff, Sternanis, Teuf'ldreck, Tentakelsam'n, Tonkabohn'n, We'nraut'nessenz, Wegwart'nkraut, Wermut, Ysop und Zwe'hornhorn... das is' praktisch das ganze So't'ment." Fragend blickte er auf.

Snapes dünne Lippen pressten sich ärgerlich zusammen.

„Ein unterentwickelter Kretin hat mein Labor zerstört", zischte er, „Können wir nun fortfahren? Ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit."

„Aba ja, n'türlich!", gab der Apotheker enthusiastisch zurück, „Acromantulagift, Baumschlang'nhaut und Graphornpulva sind g'rad' frisch re'ngekomm'n, Guajakholz, Lemongrass, Muira Puama Rinde, Quebrachorinde und Ysop sollt'n morg'n geliefat werd'n, und vom E'nhornblut sind noch zwe' Ampull'n da. Zwe'hornhorn müsst'ech alladings bestell'n."

Snape knirschte ärgerlich mit den Zähnen. Gerade das Zweihornhorn war entscheidend für den Trunk, den Pettigrew mit seiner schieren Idiotie in die Luft gejagt hatte.

„Wie lange?"

„Dre' bis vier Tage würd'ech schätz'n. Geht'de' Rest also direkt mit, oder soll'a mit'en morg'n re'nkommend'n Zutat'n geliefat werd'n?"

„Bei dem Wetter?", gab Snape bissig zurück, „Für wie unterbelichtet hältst du mich, dass du glaubst ich würde es riskieren, die Zutaten feucht werden zu lassen!"

„Oh–- _oh_! Lief'rung also. Morg'n Mittag, zwisch'n e'ns und zwe', würd'ech sag'n... Abbuchung vom üblich'n Konto?"

Snape gab ein scharfes Nicken, dann wirbelte er auf dem Absatz herum und stürmte aus dem Laden. Er hatte nicht die Geduld, Joachim Krämers geistloses Geschwätz noch einen Moment länger zu ertragen. Der Mann mochte seine Pflanzen kennen, aber von der präzisen Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens hatte er nicht die blassesten Schimmer.

Snape wollte sich gerade durch den überdachten Teil der Nokturngasse, welcher aufgrund des strömenden Regens dicht besiedelt war, hindurchkämpfen, als ein Schopf weiß-blonden Haares seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Ruckartig kam er zum Stillstand. Lucius war noch immer in Azkaban, das hieß, es musste Draco sein, denn nur ein Malfoy hatte solche Haare.

Missgelaunt begann Snape seine Optionen gegeneinander abzuwiegen. Einerseits hatte er seit drei Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen und war infolgedessen vollkommen übermüdet, andererseits hatte er Albus versprochen, den Jungen im Auge zu behalten und zu versuchen, von ihm ins Vertrauen gezogen zu werden. Er konnte also entweder nach Hause gehen und sich schlafen legen, oder aber versuchen Dracos Plänen in Erfahrung zu bringen. Wenn der Orden wussten, was dieser vorhatte, würde es um einiges leichter sein, sich vorzubereiten. Hinzu kam, dass Pettigrew noch immer Snapes Wohnbereich verseuchte.

Währe er ein weniger disziplinierter Mann gewesen, hätte Snape wohl leidend aufgeseufzt. Stattdessen straffte er seine Schultern und lenkte seine Schritte mit der üblichen Entschlossenheit auf das betreffende Etablissement zu; das _Sieben Sünden_.

Der Innenraum war überraschend geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Es war angenehm warm und roch nach Gewürzen. Der Lärmpegel hingegen war so hoch, dass Snape für einen Moment versucht war, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten. Im hinteren Bereich wurde er schließlich fündig. Draco Malfoy füllte sich gerade seinen Krug Ale neu auf, während ihm gegenüber ein junger Mann selbigen Alters mit aristokratischer Lässigkeit in seinen Stuhl lehnte und den Vorgang amüsierte beobachtete. Er sagte etwas, und Draco schnitt eine reumütige Grimasse. Snape war überrascht von der Vertrautheit, die zwischen den beiden zu herrschen schien, kam aber dennoch nicht umhin, die Zeichen von Anspannung zu bemerken.

Neugierig ließ er seinen Blick zu Dracos Begleiter hinüber wandern. Der junge Mann war mittelgroß, hatte langes, dunkles Haar und war geschmackvoll, wenn auch praktisch, gekleidet. Seine Körperhaltung war selbstbewusst und erinnerte an die träge Eleganz einer Raubkatze. Snape war sich sicher ihm schon einmal begegnet zu sein, konnte sich aber beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern wann, der wo.

Eine Weile beobachtete er die beiden eingehend, konnte aber nicht mehr Daten ansammeln, als dass sie eine Routine miteinander hatten, jedoch über irgendetwas im Konflikt zu liegen schienen. Vermutlich eine geschäftliche Beziehung, die über längere Zeit angehalten hatte. Gut möglich, dass Draco den anderen um ein Treffen gebeten hatte, weil er Hilfe brauchte gegen Dumbledore vorzugehen. Das würde auch erklären, warum sie sich an einem so verruchten Ort wie dem _Sieben Sünden_ mit dem Bordell im Obergeschoss und den Schwarzhändlern im Keller trafen. Dies war Niemandsland. Hier konnte man regelrecht Morde planen, ohne dass einer der übrigen Kunden Anstoß nahm.

--

„Ich hoffe doch, dass du nicht vorhast, an deinen alten Rekord anzuknüpfen?", kommentierte Salazar missbilligend, als er beobachtete, wie Draco sich zum vierten Mal seinen Becher auffüllte. Dieser schnitt eine reumütige Grimasse. Es war offensichtlich, dass er beschlossen hatte seinen Frust in Bier zu ertränken.

„Es war eine unvergleichliche Nacht", schwärmte er, „der Morgen danach hingegen ein einziger Alptraum. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich jemals so elendig gefühlt habe."

Salazar grinste schief und wollte gerade zu einer sarkastischen Bemerkung ansetzen, als seine Augen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten. Mit einer kaum merklichen Kopfbewegung lenkte er Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf einen bestimmten Punkt in der Menge. Dieser streckte seine empathischen Fühler aus, um die Person zu schmecken, die sie so eingehend beobachtete. Er brauchte einen Moment, um die mit einander in Konflikt stehenden Schwingungen zuzuordnen. Überrascht hob er eine Augenbraue.

„Unser allseits beliebter Tränkemeister", sagte er auf alt-gaelisch.

„Hmm... stellte sich die Frage, was ihn dazu veranlasst hat, uns hinterher zu spionieren."

Draco zuckte seine Achseln.

„Wer weiß... vielleicht hat Lucius ihn gebeten, ein Auge auf mich zu werfen."

„Oder Dumbledore hat ihn geschickt. Der senile alte Greis hat ein Talent dafür, sich in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten einzumischen."

„Ah, Salazar", grinste Draco ein wenig zu schadenfreudig und neigte sich leicht vor, „Höre ich da einen Groll in deiner Stimme?"

Salazar warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu, was Dracos Grinsen nur noch weiter in die Breite gehen ließ.

„Was immer ich für Dumbledore und seine manipulativen Schemata empfinde, ist zwischen ihm und mir. Ich werde meine Satisfaktion haben, das ist alles, was dich zu interessieren braucht. Man könnte meinen, du hättest nicht genügend eigene Sorgen, so dass du dich auch noch mit den meinigen befassen musst."

„Uh huh", stimmte Draco ihm zu, „Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich nicht gelegentlich einen guten Lacher bräuchte. Im Übrigen... du bist mein Bruder. Es ist mein Vorrecht und meine Pflicht, deine Probleme zu den meinigen zu machen."

Salazar musterte ihn durchdringend, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß selbst nicht, wie ich zu Dumbledore stehe. Er hat mein Leben von Anfang bis Ende durchgeplant, um in mir den perfekten Märtyrer heranzuzüchten. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es Böswilligkeit war, die sein Handeln gelenkt hat –- zumindest jetzt nicht mehr. Nicholas hat mir da die Augen geöffnet. Blindes Rachebestreben würde nur schadhaft auf mich zurückprallen... Wir alle machen Fehler, Dumbledore ist da keine Ausnahme. Dass so viele Zauberer in ihm einen Halbgott sehen wollen, macht seine Situation umso schwieriger... Im Großen und Ganzen ist er ein guter Mann, wenn auch nicht über eine kleine Täuschung hier und da erhaben. Ich habe nicht vor, ihn unnötig leiden zu lassen, nur gerade genug, dass er einsieht, welche Schmerzen er verursacht hat... ein kleines Katz-und-Maus-Spiel, wenn du verstehst was ich meine." 

„Hoffentlich nicht zu dem Extrem, wie du es mit meinem Vater getrieben hast—", murmelte Draco, woraufhin Salazar amüsiert schnaubte.

„Ich meine nur", beeilte sich Draco hinzuzufügen, „dass du die Neigung hast, deine Opfer ihre eigene Sterblichkeit erkennen zu lassen, was keinesfalls negativ sein muss, aber nicht immer taktisch klug ist."

„Was du _meinst_", korrigierte Salazar ihn, „ist dass ich ihm hin und wieder eine Atempause erlauben soll... Und ernsthaft, Godric, das mit Geryones war nicht halb so schlimm, wie du es klingen lässt." 

„Und doch war er ein nervliches Bündel Paranoia, als du mit ihm fertig warst."

„Er hat meinen Vater erschlagen, zudem aus dem Hinterhalt! Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum ich mich hätte zurückhalten sollen. Er war wesentlich älter und erfahrener als ich. Seine eigenen Mittel gegen ihn zu verwenden, war poetische Gerechtigkeit. Außerdem war es das Vorrecht meiner Mutter, ihm den Schlussstoß zu geben. Ich habe ihn lediglich ein wenig... vorbereitet." 

Nun war es an Draco aufzuschnauben.

„_Vorbereitet?_", wiederholte er bitter, „Indem du ihm einen Streich nach dem anderen gespielt, und ihn zu guter letzt in eine Maus verwandelt und deiner Schlange zum spielen gegeben hast? In dem Fall hoffe ich nur, dass du mich niemals zum Subjekt deines Missfallens erkorst. Das ganze war furchteinflößend! Ständig warst du hinter meinem Vater her. Ich habe versucht ihn zu warnen, aber er hat einfach nicht auf mich gehört –- und mit jedem Tag wurde sein Verfolgungswahn schlimmer! Bis Tòmag ihm schließlich den _Gnadenstoß_ gegeben hat, wie du es nennst... Ich hab nicht mehr gewusst, was ich noch machen sollte! Ich war mir so sicher, dein nächstes Opfer zu sein, schließlich war ich ein Griffindor und zudem Geryones _Sohn_." 

„Womöglich. Aber du warst unschuldig." 

„Aber dennoch ein Griffindor!", rief Draco und krallte seine Finger in die Tischplatte, „Der Punkt ist, dass ich nicht wusste, was ich von dir erwarten konnte. Ich hatte mein Leben lang Schreckgeschichten über euch Slydhs gehört. Hinzu kam, dass einige von euch noch nicht einmal menschlich waren – _sind_ – was auch immer... Ich war ganz allein, mein Vater seiner eigenen Besessenheit zum Opfer gefallen und Tòmag mein neuer Vormund... Ich denke, meine Vorbehalte waren durchaus begründet."

Salazar legte den Kopf leicht schief, nicht unähnlich einer Katze, die sich einer faszinierenden Situation gegenüber wiederfand.

„Und doch hast du ein Ablenkungsmanöver inszeniert und mir zur Flucht verholfen, als die Mannen deines Onkels über unsere Ländereien hergefallen sind."

Draco zuckte mit seinen Achseln.

„Nun ja—", versuchte er sein Handeln zu rechtfertigen, „Ich konnte dich nicht einfach im Stich lassen."

„Tatsächlich hätte du", korrigierte Salazar ihn milde, „Du magst einen großen Bewegungsspielraum gehabt haben, aber de facto warst du unsere Geisel. Der Überfall war deine Gelegenheit frei zu kommen." 

„Nur um von meinem Onkel als Bedrohung seines zweijährigen Sohnes gesehen und irgendwo in den Wäldern hinterrücks erstochen oder vergiftet zurückgelassen zu werden... Nein, wirklich nicht. Dir zu helfen war meine einzige Möglichkeit –- auch wenn ich in dem Moment mehr reagiert habe, als taktische Szenarien durchzudenken—" 

Salazar lachte leise auf.

„Aber natürlich", murmelte er erheitert. „Du bist schon immer gerne mit dem Kopf durch die Wand gerannt." 

„Heh!", rief Draco, doch Salazar unterbrach ihn mit einer abrupten Handbewegung. Ein silbernes Glühen legte sich über seine Pupillen, als er in die Menge hinauslauschte.

„Wir bekommen Gesellschaft."

--

**A.N.:** Ich bin nicht unbedingt ein Fan von Flashbacks, daher habe ich einige für die Handlung wichtige Punkte über Salazars und Godrics Vergangenheit an Stelle einer Rückblende in ihr Gespräch mit einfließen lassen. Hoffentlich hat das auch den Ursprung ihrer Rivalität etwas klarer gemacht.

Was das anstehende Zusammentreffen mit Snape betrifft... nun, das nächste Kapitel sollte sich als recht interessant erweisen. Ich hatte in jedem Fall einen ungemeinen Spaß es zu schreiben...

Das nächste Update kommt Dienstag.


	15. Chapter 14

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein grauenvolles Ereignis im Jahre 1024 A.D. hat zur Folge, dass die vier Gründer von Hogwarts auseinandergerissen werden. Rowena Ravenclaw, eine der gefürchtetsten Nekromanten aller Zeiten, deren Mentalität sich irgendwo zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn befindet, setzt es sich zum Ziel, das Quartett in einem späteren Leben erneut miteinander zu vereinen. 955 Jahre später ist es dann soweit –- sie hat die idealen Träger für die Seelen ihrer drei Gefährten gefunden. Aber nicht alles läuft, wie geplant. Eine Prophezeiung, die unmittelbar nach der Einpflanzung der Seelen gemacht wird, bringt zwei vollkommen neue Faktoren in die Gleichung –- Dumbledore und Voldemort.

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing:** **Harry Potter / Severus Snape** (Für weitere Paarungen könnt ihr gerne Vorschläge machen. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber noch nichts konkretes.)

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist **SLASH**. Das heißt, es kommt zu graphisch dargestellten sexuellen Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern –- in diesem Fall **HP/SS**. Zudem werden **Gewaltszenen** (auch sexuelle Gewalt) vorkommen. Entsprechende Warnungen findet ihr an den Anfängen der jeweiligen Kapitel. Insgesamt ist die Story recht dunkel und wurde daher auch als Drama eingestuft, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass der humoristische Faktor außer Acht gelassen wurde. Was die Sprache betrifft, so habe ich versucht, sie nicht zu sehr schleifen zu lassen, aber auch nicht zu hochgestochen daherzukommen. Dennoch wird es hin und wieder etwas harscher werden, schließlich musste ich ja auch die weniger gebildeten Charaktere zu Worte kommen lassen. Wer hiermit ein Problem hat, sollte sich schleunigst eine andere Geschichte suchen. Das Web ist schließlich voll mit guten Storys für alle Geschmäcker und Altersklassen.

.

**Verzichtserklärung:** Ich erhebe weder Anspruch auf das Harry-Potter-Universum, noch liegt es in meiner Absicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen... ihr kennt den Drill.

.

Wurde nicht beta-gelesen!

.

.

.

**Kapitel vierzehn**

.

**Samstag, 10. August 1996 / 01:02 / das **_**Sieben Sünden**_**, Nokturngasse, London**

Zielstrebig schlängelte Snape sich durch die Menge zu den beiden Jungen hin. Diese waren so tief in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie ihn noch immer nicht bemerkt zu haben schienen. Sie hatten sich zu einander gebeugt und wisperten verhalten. Snape hatte Mühe, einzelne Silben auszumachen, dennoch kam er schnell zu dem Schluss, dass es weder Englisch (die Alltagssprache der Zauberergesellschaft) noch Französisch (die Sprache der Hautevolee*) war, in der die Unterhaltung stattfand. Vielmehr erinnerte das Gehörte an eine Mischung aus Bretonisch, Kumerisch, Cornisch, Walisisch, Irisch-Gälisch und Schottisch-Gälisch, und hatte einen unverkennbar musikalischen Klang.

Fasziniert lauschte Snape auf das Auf und Ab der Laute, dann räusperte er seine Kehle.

„Guten Abend, Draco", sagte er sachte.

Der Angesprochene blickte überrascht auf. „P-Professor Snape?"

„Derartige Formalitäten sind kaum nötig, außerhalb der Schulzeiten."

„Oh... oh, natürlich. Hallo, Onkel. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dich hier zu treffen."

„Es war reiner Zufall. Ich hatte einige Besorgungen zu tätigen."

Mit funkelnden Augen ließ Snape seinen Blick von Draco zu dessen Begleiter wandern. Dieser musterte ihn aus kühlen silber-grünen Augen heraus, deren Ähnlichkeit zu denen des Zauberstabherstellers Ollivander unverkennbar war. Auf seiner Wange zeichneten sich die Krallenspuren einer Wildkatze ab. Ein Squib also – oder zumindest aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach – schließlich überstanden nur wenige die Attacke einer Wildkatze, ohne ihren magischen Kern irreparabel geschädigt zu haben.

„Möchtest du uns nicht einander vorstellen, Draco?", verlangte der Fremde plötzlich, woraufhin sich Dracos Augen zu argwöhnischen Schlitzen zusammenzogen, er aber dennoch zur Antwort ansetzte.

„N-natürlich. Verzeih meine Säumigkeit, Sa—Seona. Onkel, dies ist Seonachan Uilleam, ein... alter Freund. Seona, dies ist Severus Snape, Lehrer der Zaubertränke in Hogwarts und mein Patenonkel."

„Mr. Uilleam."

„Professor, es ist ein Vergnügen. Und bitte –- es ist Seonachan. Uilleam war der Kindername meines Vater. Ich habe ihn nur hinzu genommen, um seinen Tod zu ehren, nicht um seine Errungenschaften für mich in Anspruch zu nehmen."

Snapes Augen flackerten zu der rot-braunen Okarina-Flöte, die der Junge an seinem Gürtel trug. Es bedurfter keiner sonderlichen Gehirnakrobatik, um das Instrument für das zu erkennen, was es symbolisierte. Der Junge war ein Slydh. Ein Angehörige jener Kaste, der die alten Reinblutfamilien schon aus Prinzip Verachtung entgegenbrachten. Was wiederum bedeutete, dass Draco ihn keines Blickes würdigen sollte. Dass er sich dennoch mit ihm traf, war im höchsten Maße verdächtig.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass mein Wissen über die Slydhs und ihre Bräuche äußerst begrenzt ist", bemerkte er unverbindlich.

„Das wundert mich nicht", sagte der Junge und lud ihn mit einer Handbewegung ein, sich zu setzen. „In der heutigen Zeit gibt es nur wenige, die sich mehr als flüchtig mit uns beschäftigen, und auch dann nur, um sicher zu gehen, dass wir keine Gefahr darstellen."

Da lag eindeutig eine Warnung in seinen Worten. Snape spürte, wie seine dunkle Ahnung Gestalt anzunehmen begann.

„Was wir nicht kennen, das fürchten wir", ließ er sich auf das Manöver-Spiel ein, das, mit einem Slydh zu führen, er niemals erwartet hatte. „Dennoch bin ich neugierig. Die Slydhs haben sich in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten immer weiter aus unserer Gesellschaft zurückgezogen. Es überrascht mich, einen der ihren in der _Nokturngasse_ anzutreffen. Ich war der Ansicht, die Slydhs seien Naturmagier und _Fakire_, und würden sich daher von schwarzmagischen Einflüssen fernhalten?"

Seonachan lachte leise auf, während Draco auf der anderen Seite des Tisches einen Laut von sich gab, der irgendwo zwischen einem Knurren und einem Zischen anzusiedeln war.

„Onkel, wirklich, ich glaube nicht–-"

„Es stimmt, dass wir starke Bindungen zur Natur haben", schnitt Seonachan Draco das Wort ab, „dies bedeutet jedoch keinesfalls, dass wir einen der Pfade, den die Magie nimmt, verleugnen. Vielmehr leben wir nach dem Grundsatz, dass alle Energien neutral sind und erst durch Intention ins Positive oder Negative transformiert werden. Alles Seiende steht in einem Gleichgewicht zueinander So gesehen hat Schwarze Magie eine ebensolche Berechtigung wie Weiße."

Snape musterte ihn scharf. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet ein Slydh den Dunklen Künsten derart indifferent gegenüberstehen konnte. Andererseits befand besagter Slydh sich in der Gesellschaft eines Malfoys, welche für ihre Faszination mit Schwarzer Magie bekannt waren. Hinzu kam die bereits angedachte Möglichkeit, dass Draco beabsichtigte, sich bei seinem Versuch Dumbledore aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen von seinem Begleiter helfen zu lassen. Wer war schließlich unauffälliger, als ein Slydh?

Andererseits konnte es ebenso gut sein, dass Seonachan ein Diener des Dunklen Lords war, den dieser dazu angewiesen hatte, Dracos Fortschritte im Auge zu behalten. Womöglich wollte er Draco sogar für seine eigenen Zwecke benutzen – was immer diese auch waren. Gerissen genug schien er zumindest zu sein.

„So faszinierend das auch ist", machte Draco auf sich aufmerksam, „dies ist weder der Ort, noch der Zeitpunkt für derartige Gesprächsthemen. Ich kam her, um mich zu amüsieren, nicht, um mich ignoriert zu lassen!"

„Gabh mo leisgeul, mo bhrathair*", murmelte Seonachan griff nach Dracos Hand, „Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich auszuschließen.

„Es ist niemals deine Absicht, was dich nicht davon abhält, es dann doch zu tun", murrte Draco, ließ die Angelegenheit ansonsten aber auf sich beruhen, was in einem offenen Widerspruch zu seinem üblichen Verhalten stand –- ein Umstand, der Snape nicht entging und Wissbegierde und Argwohn umso nachdrücklicher in ihm aufflammen ließ.

„Was führt dich also her, Onkel?", wandte Draco sich ihm zu, „Ich hatte angenommen, du würdest die Ferien damit verbringen, dich in deinem Labor zu verbarrikadieren und an den Formeln neuer Tränke herumzubasteln?"

Snapes Miene verfinsterte sich. Genau dies war es gewesen, was er vorgehabt hatte, bevor Wurmschwanz sich bei ihm einquartiert und Dumbledore den vermaledeiten Ring aufgesetzt hatte.

„Oder hat der alte Narr dich wieder auf einen seiner Botengänge geschickt?", fuhr Draco fragelustig fort. „Er hat wirklich Nerven, ständig deine Zeit für sich in Anspruch zu nehmen. Ich verstehe nicht, wie du dir das gefallen lassen kannst–-"

„Wenn du zugehört hättest, Draco", schalt Seonachan ihn sachte, „hättest du gehört, wie der Professor erwähnte, dass er einige Besorgungen zu tätigen hatte. Es ist ungeziemend, sich in Dinge einzumischen, die einen nicht betreffen. Insbesondere, wenn die Person, in deren Angelegenheiten man herumzuschnüffeln sucht, ganz offensichtlich nicht über besagte Dinge sprechen möchte. Jemand in deiner Stellung sollte lange gelernt haben, seine Älteren zu achten. Die verhältst dich wie ein verwöhntes Blag."

Zwei pinke, gegen seine Blässe stark hervorstechende Punkte begannen sich auf Dracos Wangen zu bilden. Er machte den Eindruck, als sei ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst worden, was in Anbetracht der Situation ein durchaus adäquater Vergleich war. Ein Malfoy ließ sich von niemandem rügen –- es sei denn natürlich, er war psychologisch in eine Ecke gedrängt worden.

Snape ließ seine Augen vorsichtig zu Seonachan hinüberschwanken. Eine seiner Fragen war beantwortet –- es war tatsächlich der Slydh, der die Machtposition in der Beziehung der beiden einnahm, zumindest gegenwärtig, was hinsichtlich Snapes Vermutungen ominös war. Dumbledore würde hiervon unterrichtet werden müssen.

„Onkel", sagte Draco, „Ich möchte mich entschuldigen. Seonachan hat Recht; es steht mir nicht zu, mich in deine Angelegenheiten einzumischen. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Snape nickte knapp. Die kalte Wut in Dracos Augen war ihm nicht entgangen. Er hatte mehr und mehr den Eindruck, in einen laufenden Konflikt zwischen den beiden Jungen hineingeraten zu sein.

„Ich akzeptiere die Deprekation... und Seonachan–-", er warf dem Slydh einen durchdringenden Blick zu, „Draco ist fürchterlich verzogen. Gelegentlicher Tadel dürfte mildern auf seinen Charakter wirken. Die _Gradwanderung_ jedoch sollte wohlweislich im Auge behalten werden."

„Onkel!"

„Natürlich, Sir", murmelte Seonachan über Dracos Protest hinweg. Ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Draco ist sich seiner Mängel durchaus bewusst, schließlich war er es, der mich darum bat, ihn zu korrigieren, wann immer er ausfällig wird. Ich komme lediglich meinem Versprechen nach."

Das war nicht die Antwort, mit der Snape gerechnet hatte. Der Slydh war aalglatt und zudem mit einer silbernen Zunge ausgestattet. Ein potentieller Slytherin, so er nach Hogwarts gekommen wäre. Aber welcher Slytherin würde sich die Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, seinen Sieg über einen Malfoy, deren Unantastbarkeit nahezu legendär war, auszukosten? Dass Seonachan stattdessen auf Draco zurückverwies, war mehr das Handeln eines Hufflepuffs –- oder aber ein sorgsam durchdachtes Täuschungsmanöver.

„In dem Fall muss ich dich meinerseits um Verzeihung bitten, Draco. Ich bin beeindruckt, dass du die Einsicht und Stärke hattest, diesen Schritt zu tun. Womöglich wird es dir doch noch gelingen, den Schatten deine Vaters zu verlassen."

Draco zuckte die Achseln. Sein Gesicht war komplett ausdruckslos.

„Danke, Onkel. Das bedeutet mir mehr, als du ahnst."

Snape nickte nur knapp.

Die Bedienung von zuvor nutzen den Augenblick, um an den Tisch heranzutreten, was die aufgekommene Spannung merklich entlastete. Mit einem aufreizenden Lächeln beugte sie sich vor, so dass Draco und Snape einen perfekten Einblick auf ihre Vorzüge hatten, und tauschte den Ale-Krug gegen einen frischgefüllten aus. Snape entging nicht, dass sie Seonachan eisig ignorierte.

„Gentlemen", murmelte sie lasziv und stellte einen dritten Becher vor Snape ab, „Darf ich euch sonst noch etwas bringen... oder... anderweitige Bedürfnisse befriedigen?" Ihr Blick wanderte zwischen ihm und Draco hin und her, während ihre Hand ihren Körper entlang glitt.

„Im Augenblick wird das kaum nötig sein", schnitt Seonachan ihr kühl das Wort ab. „Sollten wir noch etwas benötigen, werden wir uns melden." Er machte eine rüde Scheuch-Bewegung mit seiner Hand, so als wolle er eine Fliege vertreiben. „_Danke_."

Die Bedienung warf ihm einen garstigen Blick zu, wirbelte auf ihrem Absatz herum und stolzierte davon.

Seonachan grinste dünkelhaft und schenkte sich seinen Becher neu auf.

„Du bist unglaublich", ließ Draco von der anderen Seite des Tisches vernehmen. Er neigte sich zu Snape vor und raunte in vertraulichem Tonfall, wenngleich auch immer noch laut genug, dass Seonachan ihn problemlos verstehen konnte, „Seona hat das bemerkenswerte Talent, seine Opfer innerhalb von Sekunden in die Flucht oder sogar zu Tränen zu treiben. Sofern sie weiblich sind, heißt das... eh, Seona?"

„Oh, verzeih, Draco", gab dieser nicht minder bissig zurück, „Mir war entgangen, dass du dich von ihren Avancen geschmeichelt gefühlt hast... wir können die Dame jederzeit zurückrufen."

„Wag es ja nicht! Nur weil meine Augen auf Wanderschaft gehen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass körperliche Taten folgen müssen."

„Oh? Und hier dachte ich, dein Bajonett sehnte sich nach ein wenig Entspannung."

„Sprechen wir nun von mir oder von dir, Seona? Ich hab genau gesehen, wie dein Blick immer mal wieder zu dem dunkelhaarigen Werwolf an der Theke gewandert ist... schäbig gekleidet, voller Narben und zweifelsohne grob – genau worauf du stehst..."

„Du solltest achtsam sein, was für Gerüchte du mit deinen Vorurteilen in die Welt setzt. Flüsterpropaganda kann zuweilen _schmerzlich_ nach hinten losgehen."

Snape ließ seine Augen unbehaglich zwischen den beiden Jungen hin und her flackern. Die anfängliche Spannung hatte soeben einen neuen Höhepunkt erreicht. Wenn es nicht bald zur Sedierung kam, war es gut möglich, dass die beiden ihre Zauberstäbe vergessen und direkt mit den Fäusten aufeinander losgehen würden. Was wiederum die Frage aufrief, ob Seonachans magischer Kern die Wildkatzenattacke überstanden hatte und er überhaupt im Stande war einen Zauberstab zu führen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war verschwindend gering. Dennoch wollte Snape sie noch nicht direkt ausschließen –- insbesondere nicht, solange nicht geklärt war, ob es sich bei dem Jungen um einen Agenten des Dunklen Lords handelte.

Hinzu kam, dass das anfängliche Gefühl von Déjà-vu, das Snape Seonachan gegenüber verspürt hatte, nicht etwa abgeklungen war, sondern vielmehr an Nachdruck hinzugewonnen hatte, zugleich aber ein Element von Disharmonie enthielt, so als würde irgendetwas an dem Jungen mit dem im Widerstreit liegen, was sein Unterbewusstsein von ihm erwartete –- was ihn umso misstrauischer machte.

Seonachan war kein Hogwarts-Schüler, soviel zumindest stand fest. Beauxbatons schied ebenfalls aus, da das Institut eigene Ferienzeiten hatte und das neue Schuljahr bereits angelaufen war. Ähnliches galt für Durmstrang. Das Semester hatte dort zwar noch nicht begonnen, es war jedoch Tradition, dass die Studenten während der Sommerpause Exkursionen in Magische Kreaturen-Reservate unternahmen, um die erlernten Fähigkeiten zu testen. Das hieß, Seonachan war entweder ein Externist, ein Squib (oder auch Quasi-Squib), oder ein Lehrling.

„Wie habt ihr einander kennen gelernt?", schnitt Snape in die geladene Stimmung ein, „Ich glaube kaum, dass Lucius dir einen Slydh als Spielgefährten ausgewählt hat, Draco. Dennoch sagtest du, ihr seit alte _Freunde_."

Der Junge schnitt eine Grimasse, entspannte seine Körperhaltung jedoch etwas. Seonachan folgte seinem Beispiel. Das Unheil schien fürs erste abgewendet worden zu sein, was nicht hieß, dass es nicht doch noch zur Eskalation kommen konnte... Nein, Snape konnte Teenagers und ihre ständig überhitzten und hormongeladenen Gemüter wirklich nicht ausstehen.

„Nein, Vater würde unsere _Freundschaft_ gewiss nicht gutheißen", murmelte Draco. „Wir haben einander gekannt, als wir jünger waren, haben dann aber den Kontakt verloren. Vor einer Woche sind wir einander bei Madam Malkins über den Weg gelaufen. Natürlich haben wir sofort Pläne gemach, uns zu treffen." Er klang nicht halb so begeistert, wie seine Worte glauben machen wollten.

„In der Nokturngasse?"

„Es war eine Grille das Augenblicks", ergriff Seonachan das Wort, „Ursprünglich hatten wir anderweitige Pläne. Angesichts des Wetters mussten wir jedoch umdisponieren."

„Und was waren das für Pläne?"

Die beiden Jungen tauschten einen Blick aus.

„Seona hat ein Faible dafür den Sternenhimmel zu beobachten", erbot Draco sich schließlich, „Wir wollten ein nächtliches Picknick veranstalten, ganz wie in alten Zeiten."

Das klang so unglaubhaft, dass Snape all seine Kontrolle aufbringen musste, um nicht aufzuschnauben.

„Ich nehme an, Astronomie ist demnach Ihr Lieblingsfach, Seonachan?", kommentierte er stattdessen trocken.

„Nicht direkt", erwiderte dieser in neutralem Tonfall. „Ich war schon immer besonders von Zaubertränke und Heilmagie fasziniert. Der Lunarzyklus ist hierfür natürlich bedeutend, was mich dazu veranlasst hat, des öfteren meine Nächte außerhalb zu verbringen. Die Sterne sind mehr ein Hobby."

Snape konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, verspottet zu werden.

„Tatsächlich?", murmelte er eisig, „Das ist durchaus... erfrischend. Gerade die heutige Jugend interessiert sich immer weniger für die präzise Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens. Sie sind kein Hogwartsschüler, ich nehme also an, dass Sie einen privaten Lehrmeister gefunden haben?"

„Aber ja, Sir. Es ist eine große Ehre unter meinem Meister lernen zu dürfen. Ich hatte das Glück ihm durch meinen Großvater vorgestellt zu werden."

Kein Squib also, sondern ein Lehrling. Ob aufgrund eines überdurchschnittlichen Talents oder guter Verbindungen, blieb noch herauszufinden...

„Nepotismus?", wagte Snape zu fragen.

Ein spöttisches Funkeln stahl sich in Seonachans Augen. Er hatte ganz offensichtlich erkannt, wonach Snape am stochern war. Daher kam es als nicht geringe Überraschung für diesen, als er sich zu einer Antwort herabließ.

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Mein Meister ist ausgesprochen wählerisch, was seine Lehrlinge betrifft. Es waren meine persönlichen Leistungen, die ihn schließlich überzeugt haben, mich zu fördern."

„Und die Tatsache, dass du mit vierzehn deinen ersten Meistergrad hattest, dürfte auch geholfen haben", warf Draco schneidend ein.

Seonachans Augen verengten sich ungehalten.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ist dem so?", murmelte er gleichmütig. Seine schwarzen Augen hatten hingegen eine nahezu sengende Qualität hinzugewonnen. Es klang immer mehr so, als habe der Dunkle Lord in Seonachan eine willige Marionette gefunden. Aber konnte es wirklich sein, dass er einen _Slydh_ zum Lehrling eines seiner Generäle gemacht hatte, oder ihn womöglich sogar _persönlich_ aufgenommen hatte?

Behutsam tastete er sich mit einem Legilimens-Fühler vor. Doch anstatt des erhofften Einblicks in Seonachans Gedanken- und Erinnerungswelt, fand er einen dunklen, nebligen Vorhang, der wie ein schwarzes Loch zu fungieren schien –- was durch ihn hindurch glitt, kam nicht wieder heraus.

Hastig zog Snape sich zurück. Er fühlte sich unangenehm an den Torbogen in der Mysteriumsabteilung erinnert, durch den Black vor knapp zwei Monaten gefallen war. Niemals zuvor war ihm ein derartig letaler Okklumentik-Schirm begegnet... Es schien wirklich so, als habe Seonachan Einweisung von hoher Stelle erhalten. Aber was war es, das ihn überhaupt erst in diese Position gebracht hatte?

„Und auf welchem Gebiet haben Sie diesen Meister erlangt, Seonachan?", fragte er sachte, „Ich muss kaum erwähnen wie ungewöhnlich es für jemand so junges ist, seinem Namen bereits einen derartigen Titel hinzufügen zu können."

„Zauberstabkunde", presste dieser zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Es war unmöglich festzustellen, ob er den Angriff auf seine mentalen Schirme bemerkt hatte. „Es ist unser Familienunternehmen. Mein Großvater hat begonnen mich zu unterrichten, noch ehe ich eigenständig laufen konnte. Es ist wirklich nicht ungewöhnlich, dass ich eine gewisses Fertigkeit für das Handwerk entwickelt habe."

Was ungesagt blieb, war, dass nur jene eine Zukunft auf den Gebiet der Zauberstabherstellung hatten, die eine extreme Sensitivität gegenüber dem magischen Fluss hatten, sprich, die magisch in herausragender Weise talentiert waren. Dass Seonachan seinen Meister mit _vierzehn_ erreicht hatte, verriet Snape mehr über den Junge, als Dinge wie ZAG- oder UTZ-Noten es jemals konnten.

Seonachan war offensichtlich eines jener Wunderkinder, deren außergewöhnliches Talent sie in die Geschichtsbücher eingehen ließ. Hinzu kam, dass er das aristokratische Ränkespiel für sich zu nutzen wusste. Die Frage war nur, inwieweit er zur Bedrohung werden konnte und wo seine Loyalität lag. Dumbledore würde zweifelsohne versuchen, ihn nach Hogwarts zu bringen, oder aber seinen getreuen Spion anweisen, sich ihm auf anderem Wege anzunähern...

Einfach perfekt. Einen _Teenager _umgarnen zu müssen, hatte Snape gerade noch gefehlt!

Hoffentlich würde es nicht dazu kommen, und es ihm stattdessen gelingen, Draco einige Informationen über den Slydh zu entlocken...

--

*******Hautevolee**** –** (Leute) von hohem Rang; vornehme Gesellschaftsschicht, bessere, feine Gesellschaft – wird von Muggeln oftmals ironisch verwendet, ist in der Zauberergesellschaft aber ein feststehender Begriff

*******Gabh mo leisgeul, mo bhrathair** **–** gaelisch für: Verzeih/ Entschuldige, mein Bruder.

--

**A.N.:** Erst hatte ich noch vor, die Begegnung aus Dracos Sicht zu erzählen, hab mich dann aber doch auf Snape umentschieden. Ich war schon immer davon überzeugt, dass er als Doppelagent mindestens ebenso paranoid wie Mad Eye sein muss, andernfalls hätte er das Ränkespiel niemals überlebt. Dies in das Kapitel mit einfließen zu lassen, hat dem ganzen noch einen zusätzlichen Kick gegeben, wie ich finden, auch wenn Dracos Sichtweise ebenfalls interessant gewesen wäre...

Salazar ist nun also dabei, seine Pläne ins Rollen zu bringen. Draco ist... grumpelig, schließlich ist das ganze komplett über seinen Kopf hinweg passiert, und Snape kann gar nicht schnell genug zu Dumbledore kommen, um ihn über das Gehörte zu informieren... Alles in allem bin ich sehr zufrieden damit, wie sich das Kapitel entwickelt hat.

Das nächste Update kommt Montag.


	16. Chapter 15

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein grauenvolles Ereignis im Jahre 1024 A.D. hat zur Folge, dass die vier Gründer von Hogwarts auseinandergerissen werden. Rowena Ravenclaw, eine der gefürchtetsten Nekromanten aller Zeiten, deren Mentalität sich irgendwo zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn befindet, setzt es sich zum Ziel, das Quartett in einem späteren Leben erneut miteinander zu vereinen. 955 Jahre später ist es dann soweit –- sie hat die idealen Träger für die Seelen ihrer drei Gefährten gefunden. Aber nicht alles läuft, wie geplant. Eine Prophezeiung, die unmittelbar nach der Einpflanzung der Seelen gemacht wird, bringt zwei vollkommen neue Faktoren in die Gleichung –- Dumbledore und Voldemort.

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing:** **Harry Potter / Severus Snape** (Für weitere Paarungen könnt ihr gerne Vorschläge machen. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber noch nichts konkretes.)

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist **SLASH**. Das heißt, es kommt zu graphisch dargestellten sexuellen Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern –- in diesem Fall **HP/SS**. Zudem werden **Gewaltszenen** (auch sexuelle Gewalt) vorkommen. Entsprechende Warnungen findet ihr an den Anfängen der jeweiligen Kapitel. Insgesamt ist die Story recht dunkel und wurde daher auch als Drama eingestuft, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass der humoristische Faktor außer Acht gelassen wurde. Was die Sprache betrifft, so habe ich versucht, sie nicht zu sehr schleifen zu lassen, aber auch nicht zu hochgestochen daherzukommen. Dennoch wird es hin und wieder etwas harscher werden, schließlich musste ich ja auch die weniger gebildeten Charaktere zu Worte kommen lassen. Wer hiermit ein Problem hat, sollte sich schleunigst eine andere Geschichte suchen. Das Web ist schließlich voll mit guten Storys für alle Geschmäcker und Altersklassen.

.

**Verzichtserklärung:** Ich erhebe weder Anspruch auf das Harry-Potter-Universum, noch liegt es in meiner Absicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen... ihr kennt den Drill.

.

Wurde nicht beta-gelesen!

.

.

.

**Kapitel fünfzehn **

.

**Samstag, 10. August 1996 / 01:54 / das **_**Sieben Sünden**_**, Nokturngasse, London**

„_Snape!?_", entrüstete sich Draco, kaum dass besagte Person in die verregnete Nacht hinaus verschwunden war. „Hast du nun völlig den Verstand verloren?"

„Ich bin sicher, ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest", kam die gelangweilte Erwiderung. Wütend knallte Draco die Faust auf den Tisch und beugte sich vor.

„Ach ja? Du wirst demnach wohl auch leugnen wollen, dass du ihn geradezu mit deinen Augen ausgezogen hast, eh!"

Jäh schnellte ein magisches Feld empor, dass es etwaigen Lauschern unmöglich machen würde, in ihr Gespräch hineinzuhorchen. Es war ein lautloser und unsichtbarer Prozess, den nur jemand wahrzunehmen vermochte, der besonders sensitiv auf magische Fluktuationen reagierte.

„Kannst du dir einen besseren Weg vorstellen, ihn auszuleuchten?", fragte Salazar sachte.

„Und mir wirfst du vor, mir dem Kopf durch die Wand zu brettern!"

Salazar grinste nur schief und nahm einen tiefen Schluck seines Ales, während Draco zunehmend hysterisch wurde.

„Du kannst doch nicht –- was zu Hölle hasst du dir dabei gedacht!? Nein, streich das, du hast nicht gedacht. Du hast _improvisiert_... Was Lady Ravenclaw mit deinem Kopf angestellt hat, muss komplett nach hinten losgegangen sein! –- Snapes Neugierde erwecken –- ihm eingeben, du seiest mit dem Dunklen Lord liiert –- du musst den Verstand verloren haben! Soviel zum Thema Anonymität—"

„Bist du allmählich fertig?", unterbrach Salazar ihn kühl.

„Ich denke, ich hab noch nicht einmal begonnen!", rief Draco und trat gegen das Tischbein.

„Nimm dir noch was vom Ale", kommentierte Salazar gleichmütig, „du brauchst es."

„Mich in deinem Umfeld aufzuhalten, wird mich noch zum Alkoholiker machen!", schnappte Draco, kam aber der Aufforderung nach.

Salazar wartete einige Minuten, bis der andere sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Dann ergriff er von neuem das Wort.

„Genau genommen hätte das ganze nicht perfekter laufen können. Snape ist der ideale Kandidat, um Dumbledore auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Zweifelsohne wird der alte Narr versuchen, mich unter seinen Radar zu bringen, und es obendrein für seine Idee halten."

„Du bist wahnsinnig. Ich hab's ja schon immer geahnt... brillant, aber absolut wahnsinnig.

„Ah, komm nun, Godric. Wenn ich's nicht getan hätte, hätte deine unbedachte Bemerkung ausgereicht, die Dinge ins Rollen zu bringen –- nur eben nicht so, wie es für uns am günstigsten ist. Sei dankbar, dass ich dir deine Indiskretion vorweggenommen habe. Auf diesem Weg konnte ich die Angelegenheit perfekt dirigieren."

„Das war ein Ausrutscher!", begann Draco zu protestieren. „Ich wollte nicht –- _warte_. Soll das heißen, du hast das geplant!? Du bist unmöglich! Da mache ich mir Vorwürfe, weil ich mehr gesagt habe, als ich sollte, während du dich im Hintergrund köstlich auf meine Kosten amüsierst!"

„Ich konnte dich kaum vorwarnen. Du bist ein miserabler Schauspieler. Meine Pläne sind zu wichtig, als dass ich es riskieren kann, deine Fuß-in-den-Mund-Tendenzen aus der Kalkulation herauszulassen."

„Wir stecken hier beide drin! Es ist mein Recht, in die Planung eingeweiht zu werden! Nur weil Meister Myrddin dich zu seiner Rechten Hand* gemacht hat, kannst du mich noch lange nicht wie einen verdammten Bauern auf deinem Schachbrett behandeln!"

„Du gibst mir kaum eine andere Wahl mit deiner Impulsivität", gab Salazar kühl zurück, „Rowena hält dich für ein Sicherheitsrisiko, womit sie durchaus Recht hat. Solange du dich nicht besser in den Griff bekommst, könnte uns deine Unbedachtheit ruinieren."

„_Natürlich_", spiee Draco und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „Lady Ravenclaw weiß natürlich wie üblich, wie wir unser Leben zu leben haben! Und was, wenn Dumbledore zu graben beginnt –- was dann, eh?"

„Damit rechne ich. Die Kobolde werden meine Akte mittlerweile ins Ministerium eingeschmuggelt haben, er wir also fündig werden. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, ehe er sich an Nicholas wendet und mich schließlich findet. Natürlich wird er mich unter seine Schirmherrschaft bringen wollen und mir dementsprechend einen Platz in Hogwarts anbieten. Vielleicht werde ich sogar akzeptieren."

„Du—_was!?_"

„Oh, komm nun, Godric. Ich habe nicht vor, mich unter die Schülerschaft zu mischen, das würde mich viel zu sehr einengen und überdies langweilen. Aber ich könnte Erfahrungen als Lehrassistent sammeln. Das wäre eine hervorragende Ergänzung zu meinem Studium."

„Huh?", machte Draco unverständig, „Aber du hast fünfundzwanzig Jahre lang unterrichtet. Für kurze Zeit hast du sogar die räudige Schule geführt! Was könnte die Position eines _Assistenten_ dir einbringen?"

Ein verschlagenes Lächeln breitete sich über Salazars Züge, und Draco fühlte sich plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr wohl in seiner Haut. Er kannte dieses Lächeln. Es war das gleiche Harpyien-Lächeln, das Rowena manchmal lächelte, wenn sie in besonders blutrünstiger Stimmung war. Salazar schien seine Ankündigung mit dem Katz-und-Maus Spiel ernst gemeint zu haben. Zu dumm nur, dass die gegenwärtige Lage es Draco unmöglich machte, nach Sibirien auszuwandern, denn er hatte wirklich kein Bedürfnis danach, sich in dem kommenden Chaos zu verheddern.

--

**Sonntag, 11. August 1996 / 09:30 / Hogwarts, Schottland**

„Severus! Das ist aber eine Überraschung—"

„Darauf möchte ich wetten", schnaubte Snape und glitt an Minerva McGonagall vorbei, ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Er war nicht in der Stimmung, sich auf ein Streitgespräch über Quidditch oder Hauspokale einzulassen, oder, Merlin sei gnädig, _Harry Potter_. Vor den beiden Gargoyls, die den Eingang zum Büro des Schulleiters bewachten, kam er ruckartig zum Stehen. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und sandte eine Patronus-Botschaft den Turm hinauf. Mehrere Minuten vergingen, dann sprangen die Gargolys plötzlich beiseite und die Tür öffnete sich.

Snape verlor keine Zeit. Er stob an den steinernen Wächtern vorbei, erklomm die Treppe und betrat schließlich Dumbledores Büro, ohne anderweitig auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Ah, Severus, mein Junge!", rief Dumbledore, munter an einem Zitronenbonbon lutschend, „Was verschafft uns das Vergnügen? Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dich vor dem dreißigsten zu sehen. Es gab doch hoffentlich keine Probleme? Und setzt dich doch! Darf ich dir eine Tasse Tee anbieten, oder auch ein Croissant mit hervorragender Himbeermarmelade? Die Hauselfen haben sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen..."

„Vielen Dank, Albus", schnitt Snape dem anderen das Wort ab, ehe dieser sich noch weiter in seinen Redeschwall hineinsteigern konnte, und nahm auf dem Besucherstuhl Platz. „Tee, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

Dumbledore schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, woraufhin ein Tablett mit einer Kanne Tee und zwei Tassen auf seinem Schreibtisch erschien.

„Zucker oder Milch? Oder auch Zitrone? Oder vielleicht etwas Sahne?"

„Schwarz, wie du sehr genau weißt, Albus", gab Snape zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen zurück.

„Oh, ja, natürlich!", summte dieser frohgemut und reichte Snape die dampfende Tasse. „Was kann ich also für dich tun, mein Junge? Genießt du die Ferien? Du solltest wirklich etwas mehr an die frische Luft gehen –- all das Brauen kann nicht gut für deine Gesundheit sein –- du bist schon wieder viel zu blass—"

„Albus! Ich bin wirklich nicht in der Stimmung, mir dein närrisches Gezausel anzuhören. Wenn ich Idiotie wollte, hätte Pettigrews Gesellschaft mehr als nur ausgereicht!"

„Ich nehme also an, du bringst Neuigkeiten?"

Snape verspannte den Kiefer in Frustration. Albus Dumbledore mochte einer der bedeutendsten Zauberer des Jahrhunderts sein, das änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass er so früh am Morgen für gewöhnlich unerträglich war.

Dumbledore legte die Fingerspitzen zusammen und betrachtete Snape eingehend über den Rand seiner Halbmondgläser hinweg. Sein gerade noch jovialer Ausdruck war einem ernsten gewichen.

„In dem Fall, lass uns an deinen Informationen teilhaben, mein Junge."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. Das war nun schon das zweite Mal, dass Dumbledore das Majestätsplural gebraucht hatte.

„_Uns_, Albus? Hat deine Senilität ein neues Stadium erreicht, dass du nun schon mit dem königlichen Wir auf deiner Person referierst? Oder habe ich womöglich das Zusammensein mit deinem eingebildeten Freund unterbrochen?"

Dumbledore lächelte wohlwollend.

„Indertat. Wir hatten gerade unser semestrales Beisammensein. Wenn ich vorstellen darf", er wies auf den Bereich hinter Snape, welcher von einem lebensgroßen Portrait eingenommen wurde, „dies ist die Dame Tòmag, Hogwarts Bewusstsein. Tòmag, dies ist Severus Snape, unser Zaubertrankmeister."

Ruckartig riss Snape seinen Kopf herum. Der sonst leerstehende Rahmen war besetzt. In ihm ruhte eine Dame von jener verderbten, in Elfenbein gefassten Schönheit, von der Dichter erzählten und warnten. Sie war auffallend blass, was sie jedoch keinesfalls kränklich erscheinen ließ. Langes, kastanienbraunes Haar floss über ihre Schultern in ihren Schoss hinab. Ihre Lippen waren voll und liebreizend geschwungen, und ihre smaragdgrünen Augen schienen von innen heraus zu glühen.

Sie lächelte amüsiert.

„Guten Morgen, Severus. Es ist eine Weile her, seit wir das letzte Mal miteinander gesprochen haben."

„_Tòmag?_", wiederholte Snape fast vorwurfsvoll, „Mir war nicht bewusst, dass du ein Portrait im Schloss hast!"

„Ich bewohne es so selten, dass es kaum einen Unterschied macht."

„Ihr kennt einander?", fragte Dumbledore verdutzt. Es war selten, dass etwas in Hogwarts vor sich ging, über das er nicht informiert war. „Aber wie ist das möglich?"

„Ein Missgeschick in meinem sechsten Schuljahr", gab Snape bissig zurück. „Ich hatte in der Bibliothek Zuflucht vor Potter und seiner Bande von Kretins gesucht, als ich über eine Kiste gestolpert und durch eine falsche Wand gefallen bin. Der Raum auf der anderen Seite war vollkommen leer, mit Ausnahme eines auf einem Ständer ruhenden und an die Wand geketteten Buches. Die Seiten waren alt und vergilbt, jedoch vollkommen leer. Es war reiner Zufall, dass ich eine von ihnen mit meiner blutigen Hand berührt habe."

„Es hat mit dir gesprochen?"

Snape nickte knapp.

„Ja. Buchstaben erschienen und fragten mich, wer ich sei. Natürlich war ich zu Anfang misstrauisch. Ein Buch, das eigenständig denkt, ist mehr als nur verdächtig, insbesondere wenn es mehr über die Schule zu wissen scheint, als selbst der Schulleiter."

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass es ein zweites Exemplare vom _Buch der Raben _gibt", murmelte Dumbledore grüblerisch, „Wie kommt es, dass du mir nie davon erzähl hast, meine Liebe? Das Buch so einfach herumliegen zu lassen, hätte sich als gefährlich erweisen können."

„Und das ist eben der Grund, warum ich diese Information für mich behalten habe", erwiderte sie amüsiert, „Du hättest versucht, es zu bewegen oder für die Schüler unzugänglich zu machen."

„Es gibt zwei von diesen Büchern?", hakte Snape begierig nach.

„Indertat", sagte Dumbledore, „Der Schulleiter ist, wie du sicher weißt, mit Hogwarts und ihren Bannkreisen verbunden. Sollte ihm etwas zustoßen, ist die Schule daher schutzlos. Um eine derartige Situation zu vermeiden, ist der stellvertretende Schulleiter in die Existenz des Buches eingeweiht, so dass er oder sie, sollte es sich als notwendig erweisen, Tòmag kontaktieren und die Schülerschaft schützen kann..." Er wandte sich besagter Dame zu, „Aber was genau ist der Zweck des anderen Exemplars?"

„Es ist für die Schülerschaft. Nur jene, die die Qualitäten aller vier Häuser in sich vereinigen, der Schule aber nicht schaden wollen, sind in Zeiten der Not dazu imstande, den Geheimraum zu finden."

„Hmm... das macht durchaus Sinn. Ich nehme also an, dass Lady Ravenclaw das Buch hinterlassen hat?"

Tòmag nickte.

„Rowena war besorgt, dass in Zeiten, wo sie selbst den Schülern nicht länger beistehen konnte, politische Konflikte dazu führen könnten, dass es praktisch unmöglich sein würde, einen unparteiischen Ratgeber und Mentor zu finden. Hinzu kommt die Möglichkeit, dass der stellvertretende Schulleiter der Position nicht würdig ist, ihm ebenfalls etwas zugestoßen ist, oder dass ein Dunkler Lord an die Macht gelangt und die Lehrerschaft durch seine eigenen Handlanger ersetzt hat. In diesem Fall bin ich dazu beauftragt, vier würdigen Schüler oder Lehrer auszuwählen und sie das Buch finden zu lassen, so dass sie die Kontrolle der Bannkreise übernehmen können."

„Vier –- also für jedes Schulhaus einer?"

„Genau. Sollte einer der Auserwählten nicht zustimmen, wird sein Gedächtnis gelöscht und jemand anderes bestimmt."

„Aber wie kommt es dann, dass ich das Buch gefunden habe?", fragte Snape plötzlich.

Tòmag lachte erheitert, während Dumbledores blaue Augen zu funkeln begannen.

„Das sollte nun wirklich offensichtlich sein, Severus, mein Junge", rief er vergnügt, „Gewitztheit, Wissbegierigkeit, Loyalität und Mut sind alles Dinge, die sich in deiner Person vereinigen. Hinzu kommt, dass du zu jener Zeit von vielen Problemen geplagt warst."

Snapes dünne Lippen hatten sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst. „Das ist lächerlich, Direktor. Ich mag aufgewühlt gewesen sein, das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich Hilfe benötigt hätte! Ich bin schon immer gut alleine zurecht gekommen. Mir Hufflepuff- und _Griffindor_-Charakteristika zuschreiben zu wollen, geht entschieden zu weit!"

„Und doch bist du einer von nur siebzehn Schülern, die das Buch seit Fertigstellung der Schule gefunden haben", sagte Tòmag. „Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen, Severus. Loyalität und Mut sind nichts negatives. Problematisch wird es nur dann, wenn blinde Gefügigkeit, Nibelungentreue, Selbstherrlichkeit oder der Drang nach Tollkühnheit den gesunden Menschenverstand überschatten."

„Dinge, die wir von dir nicht zu fürchten brauchen", nickte Dumbledore. „Wenn ich mich auf eine Sache verlassen kann, dann ist es dein Selbsterhaltungstrieb. Dieser, gepaart mit Mut und Loyalität, macht dich zu einem unersetzlichen Verbündeten. Ich wüsste niemanden, mit dem an meiner Seite ich mich wohler fühlen würde."

„Dann bist du ein Narr."

„Nun wirklich, Severus, das würde ich niemals abstreiten!", sagte Dumbledore, „Tatsache ist jedoch, dass ich in dich vertraue. Und Hogwarts scheint meine Einschätzung zu teilen."

Snape warf Dumbledore einen sengenden Blick zu, doch dieser lächelte nur vergnügt. Mit ihm zu argumentieren war nicht nur sinnlos, sondern zudem absolut frustrierend.

„Natürlich, Direktor", biss Snape hervor. So faszinierend dies alles auch sein mag, es ist kaum der Grund, warum ich gekommen bin."

„Natürlich nicht", nickte Dumbledore und begann von neuem wohlgemut an einem Zitronenbonbon zu lutschen.

Snape musste gegen das Bedürfnis ankämpfen, leidend aufzuseufzen. Es waren Zeiten wie diese, die ihn daran zweifeln ließen, dass seine Entscheidung, Dumbledore um Hilfe zu ersuchen, tatsächlich eine war, die sich auf gesunden Menschenverstand zurückführen ließ.

„In der vorletzten Nacht bin ich Draco in der Nokturngasse begegnet."

„Und ich nehme an, du hast die Gelegenheit genutzt, mit ihm auf Tuchfühlung zu gehen?"

„Das war mein Absicht."

Dumbledore musterte ihn durchdringend.

„Ich scheine ein _„Aber"_ zu hören".

Snape nickte langsam.

„Ursprünglich habe ich vor gehabt, ihm von dem unbrechbaren Schwur zu erzählen und ihm anschließend meine Hilfe anzubieten. Nun jedoch bin ich wesentlich interessierter an seinem Begleiter."

„Oh? Er war also nicht alleine... und noch dazu bei Nacht in der Nokturngasse? Ich hoffe doch, dass er sich nicht bereits Hilfe unter den Todessern gesucht hat."

„Das muss sich noch herausstellen, Albus. Der junge Mann ist einer der Slydhs. Seonachan Uilleam—"

Snape unterbrach sich, als ein scharfes Aufkeuchen im Hintergrund seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Tòmag lenkte. Sie wirkte sichtlich getroffen, dann jedoch begann sich ein eigentümlich stilles Lächeln über ihre Züge zu breiten.

„Ja, mein Liebe?", fragte Dumbledore, „Etwas an Severus' Ausführungen scheint dich getroffen zu haben."

„Womöglich."

„Und dies wäre—?", hakte Snape ungeduldig nach.

Das Feuer in Tòmags Augen schien plötzlich um ein Vielfaches intensiver geworden zu sein.

„Und _nichts_, Severus. Ich bin lediglich zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass die kommenden Monate interessant zu werden versprechen. Und zudem ausgesprochen unterhaltsam."

„Und wie bist du zu dieser _erstaunlichen_ Eingebung gekommen?"

„Nun, nun, Severus", tadelte Dumbledore ihn konziliant, „Ein derartiger Tonfall ist kaum angebracht. Tòmag hat eine exeptionelle Intuition. Wenn sie denkt, dass etwas auf uns zukommt, dann sollten wir uns dies zu Herzen nehmen... Ich nehme an, es hat etwas mit dem jungen Slydh zu tun? Zu Lebzeiten bist du eine der Ihren gewesen, nicht wahr, meine Liebe."

Ich habe niemals aufgehört, eine Slydh zu sein", erwiderte Tòmag sachte, „Die Glaubensweise meiner Leute lässt sich nicht so einfach abschütteln. Hogwarts wurde auf ihr erreichtet."

Snape schnaubte abfällig auf.

„Das ist absolut lächerlich! Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Slytherin durch ganz Britannien gereist ist, um sich als Erbe seiner Familie würdig zu erweisen, dass die Ravenclaws in London ansässig waren und dort zur Hautevolee gehörten, und dass die Gryffindors ein angesehenes Adelsgeschlecht des schottischen Tieflandes waren. Einzig Hufflepuff stammte aus dem von den Slydhs beherrschten Gebiet. Es ist mehr als nur zweifelhaft, dass es ihr gelungen sein könnte, die anderen drei zu konvertieren."

„Das mag sein, Severus", meinte Dumbledore grüblerisch. „Allerdings war die Lebensweise der Slydhs zu damaligen Zeiten wesentlich verbreiteter als es heute der Fall ist. Theoretisch wäre es möglich, dass alle vier auf die eine oder andere Weise mit ihr in Kontakt gekommen sind... was uns zu dem jungen Slydh zurückkommen lässt. Seonachan Uilleam sagtest du sei sein Name?"

Snape nickte ruckartig.

„Das ist korrekt. Draco sagte, sie seien alte Freunde. Ich konnte mich des Eindrucks jedoch nicht erwehren, dass eine gewisse Spannung zwischen ihnen herrscht, die wir womöglich für unsere Sache nutzen können... Seonachan ist jemand, den wir im Auge behalten sollten. Er erscheint nicht nur intelligent, sondern zudem auffallend gerissen und politisch gewandelt. Hinzu kommt, dass er derjenige ist, der in der Beziehung der beiden die Führungsrolle einzunehmen scheint –- was die Frage nach seiner Loyalität umso dringlicher werde lässt. Die Möglichkeit, dass es sich bei ihm um einen Agent des Dunklen Lord handelt, ist zu wahrscheinlich, als dass sie ignoriert werden kann..."

„Und die beiden sind gleichen Alters?"

Snape nickte.

„Das klingt tatsächlich recht beunruhigend", murmelte Dumbledore mehr zu sich selbst als an Snape gerichtet. „Und du bist sicher, dass der junge Mann sich zu einem Problem für uns entwickeln könnte?"

Im Hintergrund ließ Tòmag ein Schnauben vernehmen.

„Du solltest die Slydh nicht unterschätzen, Albus. Wir sind mehr als nur Naturfanatiker und Squibs."

„Was genau der Grund ist, warum ich hier bin", stimmte Snape ihr zu.

„Oh?", machte Dumbledore.

„Draco ließ während unseres Gesprächs durchscheinen, dass Seonachan seinen ersten Meistergrad mit vierzehn erreicht hat."

„Vierzehn? Das scheint mir verblüffend jung... Auf welchem Gebiet?"

„Zauberstabkunde."

Dumbledores begann zu husten, als er das Zitronenbonbon die falsche Halsröhre hinabschluckte. Die Kopfbewegung war so ruckartig, dass ihm schließlich auch noch die Brille von der Nase rutschte.

„W-was!?", brach es prustend aus ihm hervor, „Zauberstabkunde? Mit _vierzehn_?"

Snape erlaubte sich ein dünnes Lächeln. Es gab nichts, das er so genoss, wie Dumbledore aus der Fassung zu bringen, was ihm dem Anschein nach aufs Gründlichste gelungen war.

„Indertat, Albus. Sein _erster_ Meister, Draco zufolge."

„Bei Merlin", hauchte Dumbledore und rückte sich seine Halbmondgläser zurecht. „Zauberstabkunde, mit vierzehn... das klingt recht unglaublich. Bist du sicher, dass du ihn nicht missverstanden hast? Oder dass er—"

„Du tätest besser daran, diesen Satz nicht zu beenden, Albus Dumbledore!", fuhr Tòmag ihm scharf ins Wort. Ihre Augen funkelten vor Zorn, „Es gibt kein schlimmeres Schande unter den Slydh, als corriger la fortune_*_, oder zu konfabulieren! Unsere Ehre ist unser höchstes Gut. Wir mögen zuweilen Dinge auslassen oder sie derart formulieren, dass ein Außenstehender sich dazu geneigt fühlt, sie fehlerhaft zu interpretieren, aber wir würden _niemals_ eine direkte Unwahrheit erzählen!"

„Bitte, Tòmag", versuchte Dumbledore die erzürnte Dame zu besänftigen. „Es war nicht meine Absicht, das Ansehen der Slydhs zu schmähen. Severus Bericht klingt lediglich so _fantastisch_, dass ich mir sicher sein musste. Einen Meister mit vierzehn zu erlangen, ist bereits eminent. Dies aber in Zauberstabkunde zu tun, ist eine Tat, deren Außergewöhnlichkeit sich kaum in Worte fassen lässt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es überhaupt _möglich_ ist."

„Und doch ist es unter den Slydhs nichts ungewöhnliches", gab sie frostig zurück. „Das Durchschnittsalter für den ersten Meister liegt bei sechzehn. Jene, denen es bis zum Ende des einundzwanzigsten Lebensjahres noch nicht gelungen ist, gelten als zurückgeblieben. Wir stellen hohe Anforderungen an unsere Jugend. Anders als die vom Zaubereiministerium geleitete Gesellschaft, wo die Ausbildung erst mit elf einsetzt, ist es in unserer Kommune Tradition mit dem _fünften_ Lebensjahr zu beginnen. Hinzu kommt, dass wir das gegebene Potential in vollem Maße fördern, anstatt es zu beschneiden, wie es unter ministerialer Aufsicht geschieht. _Eure_ Dunklen Lords* sind nur ein Symptom! Es ist ein Wunder, dass eure Gesellschaft nicht längst unter all der Idiotie kollabiert ist!"

„Nun, nun, meine Liebe", rief Dumbledore betroffen, „das ist nun wirklich ein wenig harsch—"

„Und doch bei weitem noch nicht harsch genug! Eure Gesellschaft befindet sich in einem Prozess der Degeneration. Inkompetenz, Selbstherrlichkeit, Neid, Gier und Arroganz haben dazu geführt, dass Muggelgeborene als Lebewesen dritter Klasse behandelt werden, und dass Halbmenschen und Kreaturen ihre Rechte abgesprochen wurden und sie in vielen Fällen noch nicht einmal mehr als _vernunftbegabt_ angesehen werden! Von Generation zu Generation versinkt ihr weiter in einem Sumpf aus Blindheit und Korruption, wo die Machthaber tatsächlich Erfüllungspolitiker sind und die Subjekte nicht mehr als _Schafe_. Graue Magie bestimmt euer Leben, während Schwarz- und Purpurmagier als _böse_ und _unnatürlich,_ und Weißmagier als _verrückt_ und _schwach_ verschrieen werden. Die einzigen, die noch immer an den alten Werten festhalten, sind die Slydhs –- und sie gelten als ungebildete, magisch zurückgebliebene Spinner! Das Ganze ist so lachhaft, dass ich schreien möchte—!"

Dumbledore zuckte merklich zusammen, als wie auf Kommando sämtliche Türen und Fenster im Schloss zu schlagen begannen. Das Klappern der Rüstungen und Stampfen der Gargoyls schallte den Turm hinauf, ebenso wie auch das Gewimmer der Geistern und Portraits.

„Tòmag – _bitte!_ Ich verstehe ja, dass du ein wenig aufgebracht bis—"

„_Ein wenig!?_"

„—aber das sollte nun wirklich kein Grund sein, die gesamte Schule in Aufruhe zu versetzen—"

Snape tauschte einen erheiterten Blick mit dem soeben in einem Feuerball eingetroffenen Phoenix aus. Dies war das vierte Mal, dass er einen von Hogwarts legenderen Wutanfällen miterlebte.

Das erste Mal war gewesen, als Dumbledore versucht hatte, Hogwarts davon zu überzeugen, dass ein harmloser Vorfall mit Wichteln nun wirklich kein Grund war, den _„armen Gilderoy"_ von der Liste der aktiven Lehrer zu streichen und ihn in die Jauchegrube auf der hinteren Seite des Schlosses zu teleportieren. Das zweite Mal, als die Dementoren an den Grenzen des Schulgeländes stationiert worden waren und Hogwarts ihr Missfallen kundtat, indem sie Minister Fudge, der gekommen war um die Durchführung des Kusses zu bezeugen, kurzerhand gekidnapped und für drei Tage in einem vermoderten Verließ mit den Überresten dreier Gefangener schmoren und auf Rettung hatte warten lassen. Und das dritte Mal, als Dolores Umbridge versucht hatte Dumbledores Position zu übernehmen – ein Umstand, der dazu geführt hatte, dass die Schule tagelang in Aufruhe gewesen war und jede sich bietende Gelegenheit dazu genutzt hatte, Umbridge und ihrem Helfer Argus Filch eins auszuwischen.

Snape sah keinen Grund dafür, die Show nicht in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Er lehnte sich gemütlich in seinem Sessel zurück und nahm die bislang unberührte Tasse Tee auf, indes Hogwarts damit begonnen hatte den Schulleiter, der unter seinem Schreibtisch Zuflucht gesucht hatte, mit dessen eigenen Büchern zu bombardieren. Im Hintergrund war Fawkes hämisches Glucksen zu hören.

--

*******Rechte Hand**** – **In Friedenszeiten werden die Slydhs vom sogenannten Licht Lord geführt. Sein Vertreter und Ratgeber ist der Dunkle Lord, der in Kriegzeiten die Position des obersten Führers übernimmt, während der Licht Lord zu seiner Rechten Hand wird. Ollivander Slytherin, der als Zeichen der Ehrerbietung auch Myrddin(-Düne) Emris(-unsterblich) genannt wird, ist der Licht Lord der Slydhs. Salazar wurde in seinem früheren Leben zum Dunklen Lord ernannt, hat den Titel bislang aber noch nicht neu angenommen.

*******Corriger la fortune**** – **durch Betrug dem Glück nachhelfen/ falsch spielen

*****_**Eure**_** Dunkle Lords**** – **In der vom Ministerium geführten Zauberergesellschaft wird der Titel 'Dunkler Lord' all jenen verliehen, die mithilfe ihrer Gefolgsleute plündern, morden und durch gewaltsame Mittel versuchen das System umzustürzen. Ursprünglich wurde der Titel von den Slydhs entliehen, wo der Inhaber des Ranges so etwas wie ein Verteidigungsminister ist.

--

**A.N.:** Ursprünglich hatte ich vor, Snape und Dumbledore in diesem Kapitel gemeinsam ausarbeiten zu lassen, welche Informationen an Voldemort weitergegeben werden sollen, konnte die Szene aber nicht unterbringen. Ob ich zum Ausgleich eine Todesserzusammenkunft schreibe, ein Treffen des Ordens, oder aber nach und nach aufdecke, was auf der Dunklen Seite geschieht, habe ich noch nicht entschieden. Ihr könnt natürlich gerne Vorschläge machen.

Das nächste Update kommt nächste Woche Dienstag.


	17. Chapter 16

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein grauenvolles Ereignis im Jahre 1024 A.D. hat zur Folge, dass die vier Gründer von Hogwarts auseinandergerissen werden. Rowena Ravenclaw, eine der gefürchtetsten Nekromanten aller Zeiten, deren Mentalität sich irgendwo zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn befindet, setzt es sich zum Ziel, das Quartett in einem späteren Leben erneut miteinander zu vereinen. 955 Jahre später ist es dann soweit –- sie hat die idealen Träger für die Seelen ihrer drei Gefährten gefunden. Aber nicht alles läuft, wie geplant. Eine Prophezeiung, die unmittelbar nach der Einpflanzung der Seelen gemacht wird, bringt zwei vollkommen neue Faktoren in die Gleichung –- Dumbledore und Voldemort.

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing:** **Harry Potter / Severus Snape** (Für weitere Paarungen könnt ihr gerne Vorschläge machen. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber noch nichts konkretes.)

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist **SLASH**. Das heißt, es kommt zu graphisch dargestellten sexuellen Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern –- in diesem Fall **HP/SS**. Zudem werden **Gewaltszenen** (auch sexuelle Gewalt) vorkommen. Entsprechende Warnungen findet ihr an den Anfängen der jeweiligen Kapitel. Insgesamt ist die Story recht dunkel und wurde daher auch als Drama eingestuft, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass der humoristische Faktor außer Acht gelassen wurde. Was die Sprache betrifft, so habe ich versucht, sie nicht zu sehr schleifen zu lassen, aber auch nicht zu hochgestochen daherzukommen. Dennoch wird es hin und wieder etwas harscher werden, schließlich musste ich ja auch die weniger gebildeten Charaktere zu Worte kommen lassen. Wer hiermit ein Problem hat, sollte sich schleunigst eine andere Geschichte suchen. Das Web ist schließlich voll mit guten Storys für alle Geschmäcker und Altersklassen.

.

**Verzichtserklärung:** Ich erhebe weder Anspruch auf das Harry-Potter-Universum, noch liegt es in meiner Absicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen... ihr kennt den Drill.

.

Wurde nicht beta-gelesen!

.

.

**°°..._Wort_...°° - Telepathie**

.

.

.

**Kapitel sechzehn**

.

**Montag, 12. August 1996 / 14:13 /**** Büro zur Ermittlung und Beschlagnahme Gefälschter Verteidigungszauber und Schutzgegenstände, das Zaubereiministerium, London **

Laut durcheinanderredende Stimmen erfüllten den Raum. Die seit drei Wochen als Gemeinschaftsprojekt mehrerer Abteilungen geplante Razzia stand unmittelbar bevor und dies würde die letzte Besprechung sein, eher die Teams sich auf den Weg begeben würden.

Ansheim Linchford wollte gerade zu einer neuerlichen Tirade darüber ansetzen, warum genau das Einleiten der Operation vom Dach aus eine absolute Phrenesie war, als die Worte auf halben Weg zu seinem Mund verloren gingen. Gebannt folgte sein Blick dem Flug des herannahenden Bluthabichts*.

Perplex tauschten die übrigen Anwesenden Blicke aus und begannen miteinander zu flüstern. Doch als der sonst so cholerische Redner noch immer mit offenem Mund an ihnen vorbeistarrte, begannen sie sich ebenfalls umzudrehen und ihre Hälse zu recken.

Der Anblick des Vogels ließ auch die letzten Stimmen verstummen. Ein erwartungsschweres Schweigen legte sich über den Raum. Zwei Muggelgeborene und ein Halbblütler blickten verwirrt um sich, hielten ihre Fragen aber zurück, da die drückende Vorahnung auch ihnen ein mulmiges Gefühl zu geben begann.

In einem langschweifenden Gleitflug umsegelte der Bluthabicht den Tisch. Die sechsundzwanzig starrenden Blicke schienen ihm nicht das geringste Unbehagen zu bereiten. Elegant landete er schließlich vor Arthur Weasley und streckte ihm das Bein entgegen. Gehalten in seiner Klaue befand sich ein blutroter Umschlag, auf dem das Gringotts-Emblem prangte.

Aufgeregtes Gewisper und Getuschel begann sich lawinengleich über den Raum zu legen, während Mr Weasley mit wachsendem Horror auf den Umschlag starrte. Er war acht gewesen, als er zum letzten Mal einen solchen Umschlag, getragen von einem eben solchen Vogel, gesehen hatte. Der damalige Brief war für seinen Vater bestimmt gewesen, der diesen mit demselben horrorgetränkten Blick angestarrt hatte, mit dem er selbst ihn nun bedachte.

Das Subjekt jenes Schriebs war sein älterer Bruder Edward gewesen, der es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, der Familie ihren früheren Ruhm eigenhändig zurückzubringen. Doch es war nicht so verlaufen, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Er hatte seinen Anspruch zwar nachweisen können, war aber vom Lordring als unwürdig zurückgewiesen worden. So war es gekommen, dass Edward Weasley in den frühen Morgenstunden jenes grauen April-Tages lebendig und von innen heraus verbrannt war.

Furchtsam wanderten Mr Weasleys Gedanken zu seinen Söhnen. Percy war der wahrscheinlichste Kandidat. Er war schon als kleiner Junge davon besessen gewesen, sich einen Namen zu machen. Seine Entzweiung von der Familie hatte dies nur noch verstärkt. Aber würde er tatsächlich so weit gehen, sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen? Hinzu kam, dass er gerade einmal neunzehn war. Zu jung, um den Mantel des Lords zu tragen.

Charlie hatte das Mindestalter von einundzwanzig, das nur in wenigen Ausnahmefällen ignoriert werden konnte, bereits erreicht, hatte aber keinerlei politische Ambitionen. Dennoch war sein Talent als Feuerstarter, das eine Vorraussetzung für die Ernennung war, von allen Weasley-Kindern am entwickeltsten... Aber er war glücklich mit seinen Drachen. Warum würde er das aufs Spiel setzen, wenn die Überlebenschancen so niedrig waren?

Und Bill... noch vor zwei Jahren hätte Mr Weasley gesagt, dass er am ehesten als Kandidat infrage käme. Bill liebte das Abenteuer und hatte es stets genossen seine eigenen Grenzen weiter hinauszuschieben. Der Reiz des Verbotenem war für ihn schon immer unwiderstehlich gewesen... aber nun hatte er auch Fleur zu berücksichtigen. Tatsächlich hatte es nicht offensichtlicher sein können, wie sehr Bill ihr verfallen war. Er würde sein Leben nicht so leichtsinnig riskieren, nicht jetzt, so kurz vor seiner Hochzeit.

Fred und George waren so unwahrscheinlich, das es der Überlegung noch nicht einmal wert war. Sie waren zwar ambitiös, würden aber niemals etwas tun, dass sie von einander trennen würde.

Und Ron war zu jung. Er war weder volljährig, noch hatte er Chancen auf Emanzipation. Nicht, ohne dem Weasley-Namen zu entsagen, hieß das. Und das würde er niemals tun.

Also doch Percy? Oder Charlie?

Oder hatte Lucius womöglich das Ritual angefordert, um seiner Gefängnisstrafe zu entkommen?

Oder sein Sohn? Konnte Draco so leichtsinnig gewesen sein? Die Arroganz hatte er zumindest in vollen Zügen von seinem Vater geerbt, wenn den Gerüchten Glauben geschenkt werden durfte...

Und dann waren da auch noch die Bones, die Ainsworths und die Gallaghers. Aber keine dieser Familien hatte einen Sohn im passenden Alter. Da war höchstens noch Garret Ganesvoort, der ein lautstarker Anhänger der Reinblutagenda war... Konnte es sein, dass er sich Voldemort angeschlossen und, in einem Versuch ihm zu imponieren, den Lordring aufgesetzt hatte? Der Mann war nie sonderlich schlau gewesen. Es würde zu ihm passen, jeglichen Sinn für Vernunft aus dem Fenster zu werfen...

Oder schlimmer noch –- was, wenn er akzeptiert worden war? Oder _Lucius_?

Und was, wenn es doch einer seiner Söhne war?

Mit bebenden Fingern nahm Mr Weasley den Brief auf und brach den Wachs. Der Pergamentbogen im Inneren war ebenfalls blutrot eingefärbt, trug aber nicht nur das Gringotts-Emblem, wie Mr Weasley erwartet hatte, sondern zudem das Griffindorsiegel.

Mr Weasley musste den Brief dreimal lesen, eher sein Verstand den Inhalt registrierte. Die Erleichterung musste ihm im Gesicht gestanden haben, denn das aufgeregte Getuschel wurde mit einemmal noch lauter und fordernder.

„Arthur?", verlangte Halmsmir Vanderspeigle. „Was ist geschehen?"

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fügte Natalia Irmswith mit einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln hinzu.

„Für einen Moment sahst du regelrecht grün um die Nase herum aus", nickte Marius Abney. Auch die übrigen Anwesenden gaben nun beipflichtende Laute oder rückten mit ihren Köpfen. Die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit war auf Mr Weasley gerichtet, wobei die Blicke immer mal wieder zu dem Brief in seinen Händen schweiften.

„Wer war es?", verlangte Agatha Maconochie wie üblich unverblümt zu wissen. „Doch nicht etwa einer deiner Jungs?"

Langsam blickte Mr Weasley auf. Seine anfängliche Erleichterung war neuerlicher Sorge gewichen. Er wusste, was geschehen war, aber nicht _wer_. Was, wenn es Lucius war? Oder ein anderer von Voldemorts Anhängern?

„Es—", begann er unsicher darüber, wie er den Satz beenden würde. „D-der Vasallenstatus der Familien unseres Clans wurde wieder hergestellt... unter dem Mantel von Lord Griffindor."

Die Worte brauchten einen Moment, um verarbeitet zu werden, dann brach Pandämonium aus.

--

**Montag, 12. August 1996 / 21:40 / ****Spinner's End, Manchester Randbezirk, Nordwestengland **

Ein dumpfes Klopfen an der Tür ließ Snape aus seinen Gedanken fahren. Wer immer der unliebsame Besucher auch war, es konnte nicht Wurmschwanz sein, der sich gerade erst davon gemacht hatte, um seinem Herren über die Vorgänge der vergangenen vierzehn Tage Bericht zu erstatten, und erst im Morgengrauen zurückkehren würde.

In einer fließenden Bewegung erhob Snape sich aus dem alten Ledersessel und ließ seinen Zauberstab mit einem Flicken seines Handgelenks aus der Scheide schnellen.

Langsam schlich er zur Tür hinüber und presste sein Ohr gegen das Holz. Er konnte das schwache Knistern der Matte hören, das verriet, dass die Person außerhalb ein mittleres Körpergewicht hatte –- etwa sechzig bis fünfundsechzig Kilo –- und demnach weder eines der schmächtigen Nachbarskinder, noch ein ausgewachsener Mann sein konnte. Hinzu kam der schnelle Atem, der zwar leise war, jedoch durch die Abruptheit auf sich aufmerksam machte.

Snape entriegelte das Schloss und ließ die Tür einen spaltbreit aufschwenken. Ihm gegenüber stand eine schlanke Gestalt in einem langen Zaubererumhang, dessen Kapuze sie sich tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte.

„Severus", wisperte die Frau dringlich. „I—ich muss mit dir sprechen, es... es ist..."

„Aber natürlich. Komm herein, Narzissa."

Snape trat zurück und erlaubte der sichtlich agitierten Frau Einlass. Sie strich sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und rang ihre Hände.

„Kann ich dir etwas zu trinken anbieten", erkundigte sich Snape, der nur zu genau wusste, wie unberechenbar sie seit Lucius Inhaftierung geworden war. Alkohol würde ihr Gemüt hoffentlich etwas abmildern. Gegenwärtig war sie viel zu erregt, als dass eine produktive Unterredung möglich war.

Anstelle einer Entgegnung brachte sie einen zerknitterten, blutroten Umschlag aus der Tasche ihres Umhangs zum Vorschein und hielt ihn Snape hin.

Langsam nahm dieser den Brief entgegen. Er brauchte das Gringotts-Emblem nicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, worum es sich handelte. Mit einem scharfen Blick zu Narzissa entfaltete er den Pergamentbogen und ließ seine Augen über die präzise gezogenen Schriftzüge des Schriebs huschen.

„_Griffindor?_", wiederholte er halb ungläubig, halb schockiert. Narzissa, die sich in der Zwischenzeit eines der staubigen Gläser aus dem Schrank genommen und es großzügig mit Gin aufgefüllt hatte, zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, ehe sich das Glas in einem Zug leerte und hustend nach der Flasche griff, um es neu aufzufüllen. Ihre Hand zitterte so stark, dass ein guter Teil daneben ging und langsam vom Tisch auf den Teppich zu tropfen begann.

Snape beseitigte die Pfütze mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs, dann griff er sich ebenfalls ein Glas und füllte es mit dem farblosen Alkohol.

„Weiß Draco davon?"

Sie schüttelte wild den Kopf. Ihre Augen waren so weit aufgerissen, dass sie plötzlich in erschreckendem Maße an ihre ältere Schwester erinnerte.

„Er wird so aufgebracht sein... alles, was er wollte, war Lucius zu rächen—"

„—und stattdessen hat er nun sein Erbe verspielt", beendete Snape den Satz für sie. „Und Lucius wirst du auch nicht informiert haben. Merlin weiß, wie er es aufnehmen wird..."

„Ich kann nicht... er darf es nicht erfahren! So lange er nicht weiß, was vor sich geht, kann er auch nicht gegen die Lehnstreue verstoßen. So haben wir immer noch eine Chance—"

„Narzissa", unterbrach Snape sie harsch, „wenn die Malfoys tatsächlich die Vasallen Griffindors sind, dann heißt das, dass dereinst magisch verankerte Schwüre abgelegt wurden. Derartige Schwüre werden nicht so einfach vergessen, schon gar nicht unter Reinblütlern! Lucius muss gewusst haben, dass seine Familie seit dem Verschwinden der patrilinealen Linie als Prokurator* agiert hat und der Sitz im Zaubergamot nicht wirklich der seinige ist, sondern nur stellvertretend eingenommen wurde. Das würde auch seine Position als Schulbeirat erklären... Er wusste es, und dennoch hat er das Dunkle Mal angenommen."

„Der Dunkle Lord wird so wütend sein—"

„Zweifelsohne, und mit Recht. Lucius hat diese Situation eigenmächtig über sich gebracht. Indem er die Position im Zaubergamot angenommen hat, hat er auch seinen Vasallenstatus akzeptiert. Sich anschließend einem anderen Herren anzuschwören, ist so ziemlich das törichtste, das er hätte tun können."

„Aber... aber ich... und er..."

„Sieh mich an." Mit festem Griff nahm Snape Narzissas bleiches Gesicht zwischen seine Handflächen und zwang sie sich ihm zuzuwenden. „Du hast in eine Familie eingeheiratet, deren Lehnsherr vom Dunklen Lord als Feind betrachtet wird. Du hast keine Wahl. Als Lucius Gemahlin bist du an die Schwüre gebunden, auch wenn du nicht von ihnen gewusst hast. Eine Verweigerung würde euch zu Blutsverrätern machen."

„Aber ER wird das niemals akzeptieren! _Niemand_ verlässt seinen Dienst! Wenn überhaupt sind wir jetzt noch mehr in Gefahr als zuvor!"

„Und doch ist dies der einzige Weg, Draco zu schützen. Er ist nicht volljährig und hatte dementsprechend auch nicht das Recht, seinem Lehnsherren zu entsagen. Dies ist eure Chance, den Bund zu negieren. Draco könnte frei sein... war das nicht, was du wolltest?"

„Wir würden von allen Seiten gejagt werden..."

„Nicht, wenn ihr Griffindor um Schutz ersucht. Seine Familie ist dem Licht verschworen. Zweifelsohne glaubt er an zweite Chancen. Ihr könntet bei ihm Zuflucht finden—"

Ruckartig riss sie sich los und begann agitiert auf und ab zu laufen. Abrupt kam sie zum Stillstand und wirbelte zu Snape herum. Der Beginn von Wahnsinn glomm in ihren Augen.

„Und uns freiwillig in einen Käfig begeben?", brach es schrill aus ihr hervor. „Ich bin eine Schwarzmagierin! Ich kann unmöglich jemandem dienen, der Schlammblütler und Kreaturen willkommen heißt! Das würde alles verraten, wozu ich erzogen wurde—"

„Und doch ist da nichts, das du tun kannst –- abgesehen natürlich davon, deine Ehe als ungültig erklären zu lassen."

„D-das kann ich nicht. Du verstehst einfach nicht... und wie könntest du auch? Du bist nur ein Halbblütler! Du bist nicht in unserer Welt aufgewachsen. Du weißt nicht, was es bedeutet sich von seinem Gatten zu separieren—"

„Was _du_ nicht verstehst, Narzissa", unterbrach er sie eisig, „ist dass ich ein Prince bin, gleichgültig meines Blutstatus'. Ich bin mir unserer Kultur und meiner aus ihr resultierenden Pflichten durchaus bewusst."

„Das ist nicht möglich! Wenn du tatsächlich ein Prince wärest, hättet du niemals das Dunkle Mal genommen!"

Etwas undefinierbares erglomm in Snapes Augen.

„Womöglich nicht...", wisperte er heiser, „Tatsache ist aber, dass es eben hierzu gekommen ist."

Narzissa begann von neuem auf und ab zulaufen. Nach mehreren Minuten brodelnden Schweigens kam sie jäh vor dem Tisch zum stehen und griff erneut nach dem Alkohol, doch Snape war sofort hinter ihr und entwand ihr die Flasche. Wütend fauchend versuchte sie sich zur Wehr zu setzen, als er sie zur Couch hinüber zwang, und schaffte es schließlich sogar ihm die Wange zu zerkratzen.

„Das ist genug, Narzissa! Du bist offensichtlich nicht bei dir!"

„Und wenn schon!", schrie sie, gegen seinen Griff ankämpfend. „Lass los... lass mich los, verdammt!"

„Beherrsche dich! Du verhältst dich wie ein trotziges Kind, das seinen Willen nicht durchsetzen konnte! Komm zur Besinnung!"

„Halt dich fern von mir! Es geht dich rein gar nichts an—"

„Und doch bist du zu _mir _gekommen, nicht anders herum."

„Vielleicht habe ich's mir anders überlegt—"

„Du bist hysterisch. Wenn du dich nicht augenblicklich zusammenreißt, versetze ich dir eine Ganzkörperklammer!"

„Das wagst du nicht!"

„Wollen wir es herausfinden?"

Zornig versuchte sie sich ein letzten Mal seinem Griff zu entwinden, dann gab sie jeglichen Ansatz von Widerwehr ab und sackte gegen Snapes Brust. Dieser wartete noch einen Augenblick, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, ehe er von ihr abließ und hastig mehrere Schritte zurücktat, den Zauberstab unverwandt auf sie gerichtet haltend.

„Das ist nicht notwendig", biss sie hervor. „Ich bin ruhig, ganz ruhig."

„Dann wird es dir auch sicherlich nichts ausmachen, wenn ich meinen Stab noch einen Moment gezückt halte, hm?"

Sie gab ein ungehaltenes Zischen von sich, machte ansonsten aber keinerlei Anstalten, erneut zum Angriff überzugehen. Snape behielt sie dennoch weiterhin im Auge. Nur weil die Lage sich entspannt zu haben schien, war das noch lange kein Grund seine Wachsamkeit aufzugeben. Er hatte genügend Erfahrung mit Bellatrix und Sirius gemacht, um zu wissen, dass Vernunft das letzte war, das man von einem der Blacks erwarten durfte.

„Ist dein kleiner Wutausbruch damit beendet?", verlangte er zu wissen.

Ihre Augen verengten sich zornig.

„Du bist ein solcher Scheißkerl. Gibt es überhaupt irgend etwas, wovor du Respekt hast?"

„Respekt will verdient sein, meine Liebe. Und dein Verhalten gerade war mehr das einer Irren, als gebührlich für eine Dame."

„Du hast auch für alle einen Kommentar bereit", empörte sie sich, woraufhin ein leises Zucken in Snapes Mundwinkel entbrannte.

„Nun, da wir uns offensichtlich wieder beruhigt haben", sagte er spöttisch, „können wir wohl auch mit unserem früheren Gespräch fortfahren."

Sie kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, in derselben trotzigen Art wie ihr Sohn es manchmal tat, und sackte ins Polster zurück. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie am Ende ihrer Kräfte angekommen war.

Auch Snape ließ seinen Stab nun wieder sinken und nahm in dem Ledersessel Platz. Er ahnte bereits, dass diese Unterredung noch eine ganze Weile andauern würde.

--

**Mittwoch, 14. August 1996 / 12:21 / ****Malfoy-Anwesen (ehem. Griffindor-Ländereien), schottisches Tiefland**

Schlaftrunken strich Draco die Bettdecke zurück und tastete mit den Füßen nach seinen Slippern. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals eine so erholsame Nacht verbracht zu haben. Vierzehn Stunden Schlaf, wo er es für gewöhnlich kaum auf sieben brachte. Durchgeschlafen hatte er nicht mehr, seit er sechs gewesen war und zum ersten Mal die Grausamkeit seines Vaters am eigenen Leibe zu spüren bekommen hatte. Insomnie, geboren aus Sorge und Zukunftsängsten, hatte seine Nächte beherrscht. Nun aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass er in der Tat wohlig geruht hatte, war... eigentümlich.

Mit unstetem Schritt wankte Draco ins Bad hinüber und tauchte seinen Kopf unter den Strom warmen Wassers. Vage kam ihm der Gedanke, dass seine Haare länger schienen als noch am vergangenen Abend, und dass seine Haut sich ungewohnt ledrig anfühlte, dachte sich aber nichts weiter dabei. Er war schlicht zu benommen, als dass sein Gehirn imstande war die gewonnenen Daten zu verarbeiten. Er wollte gerade nach einem Handtuch greifen, als sein Blick am Spiegel hängen blieb.

Einen Moment lang geschah gar nichts. Draco starrte, und sein Spiegelbild starrte zurück. Nur war es nicht _sein_ Spiegelbild. Nicht wirklich. Was ihm entgegenblickte, war eine unmögliche Mischkreation seiner beiden Reinkarnationen. Sein gestern noch junger Körper wurde von einem greisen Geist überlappt und hatte sich alterlich irgendwo in der Mitte getroffen. Es war grotesk, und Draco hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Bedürfnis zu schreien und in einen hysterischen Lachanfall auszubrechen.

Die Hysterie gewann.

Wie betrunken taumelte Draco durch den Raum und lachte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Nicht einmal das Stolpern über einen Hocker und die schmerzhafte Kollision mit dem Marmorboden brachte ihn zur Besinnung. Er lachte und lachte, bis das Lachen in einen Schluckauf überging und schließlich zu einem Schluchzen wurde.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe Draco sich wieder weit genug im Griff hatte, um sich aufzusetzen. Seine Hände griffen klauengleich nach dem Waschbecken und zogen ihn auf die Beine. Ein kurzer Kampf mit sich selbst folge, ehe Draco sich seinem Spiegelbild ein weiteres Mal stellen konnte.

Mit zittrigen Fingern betastete er sein Gesicht und zupfte an seinen Haaren, doch die ersehnte Veränderung blieb aus. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass es sich um einen von Salazars Streichen handelte, oder dass Lady Ravenclaw einen Versuch unternommen hatte, ihn um seinen Verstand zu bringen –- nicht dass er damit Hilfe gebraucht hätte. Es schien, als habe er schon vor einiger Zeit die Gefilde von Elysium* unwiderruflich verlassen.

Schulterlanges silbernes Haar, wie es eher zu dem Hundertfünfundsechzigjährigen passte, als der er gestorben war, durchwoben von einigen feinrötlichen Strähnen, umrankte das gereifte Gesicht eines Fünfzigjährigen Zauberers oder auch eines fünfunddreißigjährigen Muggels. Ein Trend, der auch für den Rest seines Körpers zutraf. Es war die Verschmelzung von Malfoy und Weasley, und schon allein deswegen eine Monstrosität.

Er war _alt_. Oder zumindest deutlich älter als noch am Vortag. Die roten Strähnen, die er, seit er klein gewesen war, umsichtig gebleicht hatte, hoben sich vorwurfsvoll von seinem Greisenhaar ab, auf seinen Wangen sprossen Bartstoppel und seine grauen Augen waren von Lachfalten umgeben. Alles in allem war das Gesicht, das ihm entgegenblickte, warm und angenehm. Menschlicher als seine Malfoy-Maske es jemals gewesen war.

„Ashera", wisperte er in einem weichen Tenor. Das Phoenixweibchen erschien in einem Ball aus roten und goldenen Funken. Draco konnte ihre Erheiterung deutlich spüren. Er brauchte nicht einmal ihren Blick zu suchen, um zu wissen, dass in ihren Augen der Schalk glomm.

_°°Die Reife steht dir gut zu Gesicht, mein Menschenkind°°_, trällerte sie schließlich.

Draco schüttelte verstört den Kopf. Er war unfähig seinen Blick von seinem Spiegelbild zu lösen.

„Das ist nicht richtig", wisperte er. „Wie kann ich—"

_°°Es ist, wie es zu sein bestimmt war.°° _

„Wie kannst du das sagen? Es—es ist abnormal!"

_°°Und doch warst du es, der zuerst darauf kam, dass Merkmale des früheren Lebens in dem diesigen neu entstehen würden... wieso beunruhigt es dich so?°° _

„Es—ich weiß nicht. Es ist einfach nicht richtig... Ich sollte jung sein, oder alt. Tod, genaugenommen. Nicht dieser Zwischenzustand! Ich bin der einzige von uns, der einen natürlichen Tod gestorben ist... i-ich sollte nicht hier sein! Es ist alles so falsch..."

Mit dem leisen Rascheln eines Flügelschlags landete Ashera auf seiner Schulter und rieb ihren Kopf an seiner Wange.

_°°Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken, Godric. Lady Ravenclaw wollte dich hier haben, weil du ein Teil von uns bist. Ohne dich ist Hogwarts nicht, was es sein sollte. Dies ist eine neue Chance! Es kann so wundervoll für uns sein, erneut zueinander gefunden zu haben... schmeiß das nicht hinweg.°°_

„Ich bin froh hier zu sein, wirklich. Ich verstehe nur nicht... alles ist so anders. _Ich_ bin so anders. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit klarkommen kann—"

_°°Das ist genau der Grund, warum Salazar darauf bestanden hat, deinen alten Namen neu anzunehmen. Wenn es zuviel wird, kannst du für eine Weile davon schlüpfen. Draco Malfoy lebt in einem Käfig. Gilleabart* Griffindor hingegen bedeutet Freiheit! Du kannst sein, wie du bist, ohne dich in ein Korsette hineinzwingen zu müssen.°°_

„Und doch wird mir diese _Freiheit_ kein Entkommen bieten. Der Griffindor-Lord kann nicht darauf hoffen, dem Konflikt mit dem selbsternannten Slytherin-Erben zu entgehen... letztendlich ist es ein ebensolcher Käfig, wie der, dem ich zu entgehen suche."

_°°Es muss nur das sein, was du es werden lassen möchtest. Gibt dir Zeit. Du musst nicht sofort eine Entscheidung treffen. Niemand hastet dich und niemand wird dir gebieten. Es liegt an dir, deinen Weg zu bestimmen.°°_

Draco spürte, wie seine düstere Stimmung sich aufzuhellen begann. Er beugte sich vor, um sein verändertes Äußeres genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Ashera hatte recht. Niemand würde darauf kommen, dass Draco Malfoy und Gilleabart Griffindor ein und dieselbe Person waren. Er hatte _Möglichkeiten_.

„Manchmal wundere ich mich, wie du so weise werden konntest", kommentierte er in Richtung seiner Gefährtin, die sich noch immer auf seiner Schulter balancierte und mittlerweile dazu übergegangen war, zärtlich an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. „Du weißt immer genau, was du sagen musst, um mich aufzuheitern..."

_°°Wir sind Eins°°_, kam die getrillerte Erwiderung. _°°Du wist meine Besserwisserei noch für eine Weile ertragen müssen.°°_

„Dagegen habe ich keine Einwende. Anders als Salazar hast du wenigstens keine versteckte Agenda, die mich um Kopf und Kragen bringen könnte..."

°°Was natürlich nicht heißt, dass ich dich nicht doch gelegentlich in die richtige Richtung stupse.°°

Ein schwaches lächeln legte sich über Dracos Züge. Er warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel, dann griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und legte einen Glanz über sich. Es war nicht viel, würde aber für einige Stunden ausreichen. Gut nur, dass sie eine so umfassende Bibliothek hatten. Dort würde sich mit Sicherheit ein Kosmetikzauber finden lassen, den auch Dumbledore und der Dunkl—_Riddle_ nicht durchschauen konnten, und der vielleicht sogar gut genug war, um den durchgeknallten Ex-Auroren Alastor Moody zu täuschen...

--

*******Bluthabicht**** – **Bluthabichte sind die magische Variante des Habichts. Sie sind extrem schnell, agil und magie-resistent. Aufgrund ihres blutrot-glühenden Gefieders werden sie aus der Entfernung leicht mit Phönixen verwechselt. Bluthabichte sind die Kuriere der Hohen Familien, die sie anstelle von Eulen verwenden, um untereinander zu korrespondieren und ihre Vasallen über Veränderungen der Machtverhältnisse zu informieren. Da sie sich weder von extremen Wetterverhältnissen noch von Bannkreisen (einschließlich des Fideliuszaubers) hindern lassen, Briefe in Rekordzeiten zustellen, und es aufgrund ihrer Wendigkeit praktisch unmöglich ist, sie vom Himmel zu schießen, übertreffen sie selbst noch Patronus-Botschaften in ihrer Zuverlässigkeit. In der modernen Zeit ist es extrem selten einen Bluthabicht zu sehen. Für gewöhnlich geschieht dies nur, wenn ein Anverwandter von einem der Lordrings zurückgewiesen wurde, oder wenn ein neuer Lord an die Spitze des Clans getreten ist.

*******Prokurator ****– **Statthalter einer Provinz im antiken Rom/ einer der höchsten Staatsbeamten der Republik Venedig im Mittelalter/ Vermögensverwalter eines Klosters – in der Zauberergesellschaft ein Handlungsbevollmächtigter einer Hohen Familie im Zaubergamot

*******Elysium**** – **in der griechischen Sage das Land der Seligen in der Unterwelt; Zustand des vollkommenen Glücks

***Gilleabart -** Dracos früherer Name war Godric Gilleabart Griffindor, wobei der Mittelname seinem Großvater gewidmet war. Den Titel des Griffindorlord zu verwenden ist bereits auffälig genug. Da Salazar aber eine manische Sensation vermeiden will, hat er darauf bestanden, dass Draco den Namen Godric für's erste wegfallen lässt. _  
_

--

**A.N.:** Mit Weihnachten und Silvester direkt vor der Tür kann ich schwer sagen, wann das nächste Update kommen wird. Ich werde versuchen das Ende der nächsten Woche anzupeilen, kann aber nichts versprechen. In dem Sinne wünsche ich euch allen schon einmal frohe Festtage :-)


	18. Chapter 17 edited

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein grauenvolles Ereignis im Jahre 1024 A.D. hat zur Folge, dass die vier Gründer von Hogwarts auseinandergerissen werden. Rowena Ravenclaw, eine der gefürchtetsten Nekromanten aller Zeiten, deren Mentalität sich irgendwo zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn befindet, setzt es sich zum Ziel, das Quartett in einem späteren Leben erneut miteinander zu vereinen. 955 Jahre später ist es dann soweit –- sie hat die idealen Träger für die Seelen ihrer drei Gefährten gefunden. Aber nicht alles läuft, wie geplant. Eine Prophezeiung, die unmittelbar nach der Einpflanzung der Seelen gemacht wird, bringt zwei vollkommen neue Faktoren in die Gleichung –- Dumbledore und Voldemort.

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing:** **Harry Potter / Severus Snape** (Für weitere Paarungen könnt ihr gerne Vorschläge machen. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber noch nichts konkretes.)

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist **SLASH**. Das heißt, es kommt zu graphisch dargestellten sexuellen Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern –- in diesem Fall **HP/SS**. Zudem werden **Gewaltszenen** (auch sexuelle Gewalt) vorkommen. Entsprechende Warnungen findet ihr an den Anfängen der jeweiligen Kapitel. Insgesamt ist die Story recht dunkel und wurde daher auch als Drama eingestuft, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass der humoristische Faktor außer Acht gelassen wurde. Was die Sprache betrifft, so habe ich versucht, sie nicht zu sehr schleifen zu lassen, aber auch nicht zu hochgestochen daherzukommen. Dennoch wird es hin und wieder etwas harscher werden, schließlich musste ich ja auch die weniger gebildeten Charaktere zu Worte kommen lassen. Wer hiermit ein Problem hat, sollte sich schleunigst eine andere Geschichte suchen. Das Web ist schließlich voll mit guten Storys für alle Geschmäcker und Altersklassen.

.

**Verzichtserklärung:** Ich erhebe weder Anspruch auf das Harry-Potter-Universum, noch liegt es in meiner Absicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen... ihr kennt den Drill.

.

Wurde von **minikissgirl13** beta-gelesen.

.

.

.

**Kapitel siebzehn **

.

**Mittwoch, 14. ****August 1996 / 16:10 / der Fuchsbau, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon**

„Reduzierte emotionale Reagibilität*", formten Hermines Lippen lautlos die Silben, während ihre Augen über die Textseite flogen.

Sie saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden des staubigen Werkschuppens, eingekreist von Regalen mit Muggel-Alltagsgegenständen und konfiszierten Scherzartikeln. Um sie herum hatte sie Bücher und Broschüren verteilt. Hochkonzentriert kaute sie auf ihrem Kuli. Ihr Haar war wild und ihre Lippen leicht angebläut von der Tinte. Hin und wieder beugte sie sich über den neben ihr liegenden Notizblock und hakte etwas ab oder fügte ihrer Liste einen Punkt hinzu.

„...vermeidet alles, was mit dem Trauma in Verbindung steht... emotionale Abgestumpftheit... geringes Interesse an vorher wichtigen Aktivitäten... Entfremdung...hm... hmhm... aber Unruhe und Appetitlosigkeit... Verspannungen... Konzentrations- und Gedächtnisstörungen... Schlafstörungen... und ich würde wetten, Schluckbeschwerden – warum sonst würde er plötzlich so viel honigversüßten Tee trinken?... hm, nein, das nicht... Hitze-Kälteschauer? Er scheint in jedem Fall schneller zu frösteln als sonst. Und sein Kreislauf scheint auch nicht ganz da zu sein... einen Moment elegant wie eine Katze, im nächsten stützt er sich an der Wand ab..."

Langsam ließ Hermine den Kuli sinken und starrte auf ihr Ergebnis.

Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung. Depression. Verdrängung.

„Nun, Harry", murmelte sie in den stillen Raum hinein. „Glaub ja nicht, dass ich dich aus den Augen lasse."

**--**

**Mittwoch, 14. August 1996 / 17:50 / Spinner's End, Manchester Randbezirk, Nordwestengland **

Mit einem hohen Quieken zuckte Pettigrew empor und ließ die Platte mit Käsekräckern, die er gerade noch auf seinem Schoß balanciert hatte, scheppernd zu Boden gehen. Erst panisch, dann dümmlich und schließlich mit wachsendem Ärger starrte er zu Snape hin, der lässig gegen die Tür gelehnt stand, deren Knallen Pettigrew so heftig hatte reagieren lassen.

„Ah", murmelte Snape mit einem höhnisch Glitzern in seinen Augen, „wie... unachtsam von mir. Meine _inständige_ Bitte um Verzeihung, Wurmschwanz."

„D-das war Absicht, Snape!", entrüstete dieser sich. „Du weißt genau, dass ich plötzlichen Lärm nicht abkann! Ich bin noch immer dabei m-mich... mich zu _er__holen_." Die letzten Worte waren der eindeutige Versuch, Würde in den Ausbruch zu bringen, was jedoch gänzlichst misslang. Anstatt sich den Anschein des Opfers zu geben, klang Pettigrews Stimme nun wie ein degoutantes Gemisch aus Wehleidigkeit und kleinkindlichem Trotz.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ist das so? Von einem Rattendasein ins nächste. Ich sehe wirklich nicht, was dein Nervenkostüm plötzlich so überreizt haben könnte."

„Da-das geht dich rein gar nicht an... halt deine überlange Nase von mir fern, ehe du mich noch zuschleimst!"

Snapes Miene wurde steinern.

„Das wirst du selber erledigen, wie ich denke. Wir haben schließlich einen Besuchstermin einzuhalten."

„Wir - w-was -?!", begann Pettigrew, nur um die Frage in einen Laut der Panik umzuformen, als der nonverbale Levicorpus-Fluch jäh nach ihm aushob und ihn kopfüber in die Luft riss. Ein Knebelzauber folgte dicht auf.

Strampelnd und in seine Mundfessel hineinzeternd, wurde Pettigrew die Treppe hinab und schließlich durch die Tür auf die Straße hinaus verfrachtet. Er konnte gerade noch spüren, wie ein Energienetz sich um ihn legte, ehe der Apparationsfluch ihn mit sich riss.

Sie landeten auf einem Friedhof.

Pettigrew versuchte seine Beine unter seinen Leib zu bekommen, so dass er sich in aller Ruhe ins Gebüsch stehlen und seinen Mageninhalt entlehren konnte, doch der Wunsch wurde ihm nicht gewährt. Stattdessen wurde er erneut von einer magischen Zange gepackt und unzeremoniell hinter dem mittlerweile maskierten Snape hergeschleift.

Vor dem schmiedeeisernen Tor kamen sie zum Stehen. Nach kurzer Karenzzeit* tat sich das Gatter auf und die Bannkreise ließen sie passieren.

Snape betrat das Riddle-Anwesen durch einen Seiteneingang. Mit weit ausholendem Schritt hielt er auf die kleine Bibliothek zu, die der Dunkle Lord als Empfangsraum für seine Generäle und Spione verwendete. Als er an dem Kerkerzugang vorübereilte, erklang von dort gerade Bellatrix' begeisterter Kriegsschrei, gefolgt von anfeuernden Rufen und dem Elendslaut ihres Opfers.

Leicht angewidert setzte Snape seinen Weg fort. Er kündete sich durch knappes Klopfen an, ehe er den Raum mit dem noch immer verkehrt herum hängenden und inzwischen grün angelaufenen Pettigrew im Schlepptau betrat. Achtlos rief er seine Magie zurück.

Ein leises Lachen erklang, als Pettigrew japsent zu Boden stürzte, mit der Tischkante kollidierte und sich anschließend zu einem wimmernden Ball zusammenrollte.

Snape, der den Laut als Zustimmung deutete, sank in eine kniende Position und neigte den Kopf.

„Mein Lord", murmelte er respektvoll.

„Ich sehe, du hast deinen Assistenten mitgebracht."

Wie zur Antwort erklang aus Pettigrews Ecke ein schwerer Würgelaut, durchbrochen vom Schniefen und dem Ringen nach Atem.

„Ich hoffe", fuhr Voldemort fort, „er hat sich als hilfreich erwiesen?"

Snape machte einen abschätzigen Laut.

„Das hängt vom Standpunkt ab, mein Lord. Wurmschwanz hat ein Talent dafür, immer gerade dort zu sein, wo er nicht erwünscht ist, und in der Folge wichtige Tätigkeiten zu sabotieren... der Restaurations-Trunk ist eines seiner Opfer."

Snape brauchte nicht aufzusehen, um sich Voldemorts plötzlicher Wut bewusst zu sein. Auch Pettigrew schien die Gefahr gekannt zu haben, denn sein Atem ging nun merklich schneller als noch Sekunden zuvor und sein Schniefen hatte einen fast hysterischen Beiklang angenommen.

„Wurmschwanz", hauchte Voldemort in der Art einer Schlange kurz vor dem Zuschnappen. „Hast du der Angelegenheit noch etwas hinzuzufügen?"

„Ich - ich w-w-wollte n-nicht – bitte - habt G-gnade - es w-war ein V-v-v-versehen!"

Es schien jedoch, als sei der Dunkle Lord nicht allzu mildtätig gestimmt, denn der nachfolgende Cruciatus war so sengend, dass er die Luft in seiner Heckwelle knistern ließ. Die Wiederherstellung seines charismatischen Äußeren war ihm anscheinend wichtiger, als Snape vermutet hatte.

Blut hochwürgend und sich in unmögliche Haltungen krümmend, wandte Pettigrew sich am Boden. Als seine Bewegungen langsamer und die Laute der Qualen stiller wurde, unterbrach Voldemort die sportliche Betätigung. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs verbannte er die Ratte in eine der magiegedämpften und von Dementoren bewachten Kerkerzellen. Anschließend sandte er ihm auch noch die bei seiner Ankunft hochgewürgte Kotze hinterher. Dann wandte er sich Snape zu. Ein gefährliches Glimmen lag in seinen Reptilienaugen, als er ihm die Maske vom Gesicht hob.

„Wann", ließ er seinen Atem über die Wange des vor ihm knienden streichen, „kann der Trunk erneut begonnen werden, mein teurer Tränkemeister?"

Snape hielt sein Mienenspiel komplett ausdruckslos.

„Die nächste Gelegenheit bietet sich zur Zeit des Äquinoktiums*, mein Lord. Eine frühere Brauung würde die Potenz aufgrund der meteorologischen Umstände negativ beeinflussen."

„Fünf. Wochen." Voldermorts Verstimmtheit klang in jeder der Silben mit. „Ich hoffe für dich", murmelte er, indes seine Fingerkuppeln Snapes Wangen liebkosten, „dass das Endresultat die Wartefrist wert ist."

„Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran. Der Trunk ist hochkompliziert, aber auch das effektivste Mittel, dass schwarzmagische Methoden in dieser Situation hervorzubringen verstehen."

Voldemorts Augen bohrten sich hart in Snapes' und stießen brachial in dessen Verstand vor. Nach mehreren Minuten der Suche zog er sich wieder zurück, ohne jedoch komplett zu weichen. Seine Nägel hinterließen halbmondförmige Einbuchtungen auf Snapes Wange, als er seinen Griff lockerte.

„In dem Fall", sagte er scheinbar achtlos, „berichte mir vom alten Narren. In den letzten Wochen ist es verdächtig still um ihn geworden."

Snape entspannte seine Haltung etwas.

„Dumbledore", begann er auszuführen. „liegt im Clinch mit Scrimgeour. Die vergangenen Wochen hat er damit verbracht, ihn von seinem Wunderknaben fernzuhalten. Es scheint, als soll das Balg für Vermarktungszwecke genutzt werden, was sich so gar nicht mit Dumbledores Plänen in Einklang bringen lässt."

„Demnach hält der alte Narr noch immer daran fest, Potter möglichst ahnungslos ins Gefecht zu schicken?"

„Er hat eine Menge Aufwand in die Manipulation seiner Waffe gesteckt", bestätigte Snape. „So kurz nach Blacks _ach __so__ bedauerlichem_ Dahinscheiden kann er es sich nicht leisten, seinen Halt über Potter zu verlieren. Das Blag ist bereits aufmüpfig genug. Hinzu kommen seine wachsenden Zweifel. Einen Keil zwischen ihn und seinen Mentor zu schlagen, sollte nicht allzu schwierig sein."

„Das bedeutet", fasste Voldemort zusammen, „dass Dumbledore versuchen wird, erneut eine Bande zwischen sich und Potter zu schaffen... Vergünstigungen sind eher ein Mittel für Kinder... demnach wird er wohl auf vertrauliche Unterredungen setzen, womöglich angereichert mit persönlichen Unterrichtsstunden."

Snape gab ein knappes Nicken.

„Strategiebesprechungen, mein Lord. Es liegt jedoch nicht in seiner Absicht, Potter anderweitig vorzubereiten. Diese Aufgabe wird _mir_ zufallen."

Dies schien Voldemort zu erheitern. Seine dünnen Lippen kräuselten sich, als er Snape mit einem Wink seiner Hand gebot, sich zu erheben und auf einem der Lehnsessel platz zu nehmen. Snape beeilte sich der Aufforderung nachzukommen. Augenscheinlich mochte die Geste kollegial wirken, tatsächlich handelte es sich jedoch um einen Befehl, dessen verzögerte Entsprechung fatale Folgen haben konnte, wie er nur zu genau wusste.

„Die junge Schlange?", erkundigte sich Voldemort.

„Draco ist bestrebt, Euer Wohlwollen zu verdienen, mein Lord. Für diese Mission ausgewählt worden zu sein, versteht er als große Ehre. Er wird alles daran setzen, seine Familie erneut in Eure Gunst zu heben."

„So naiv", murmelte Voldemort mit einem mokanten Glitzern in seinen Augen. „Lucius mag hart gegen seine unerwünschten Qualitäten vorgegangen sein, hat ihn zugleich aber fürchterlich verzogen... ein hinreißend schöner Jüngling, meinst du nicht, Severus?"

Snape musste alle Willenskraft aufbringen, um nicht den Kiefer zu verspannen. Stattdessen hob er einen Mundwinkel, um seine Anerkennung auszudrücken.

„Das ist er", stimmte er zu.

Voldemort lachte leise auf. Seine Augen verfolgten jede noch so kleine Regung seines Gegenübers.

„Die teure Narzissa scheint doch sehr an ihm zu hängen", kommentierte er. „Sie war immer schon ein wenig... unbeständig. Es wäre bedauerlich, wenn ihre mütterlichen Eingebungen die Lage ihres Sohnes verschärfen würden."

Snape versteifte sich. Bellatrix schien keine Zeit verloren zu haben, ihren Meister in die Existenz des unbrechbaren Schwurs einzuweihen.

„Dumbledore ist ein bedeutendes Ziel", beeilte er sich einzubringen. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Narzissa lediglich sicherstellen wollte, dass der Auftrag zuende geführt wird."

„Tatsächlich?"

Voldemorts Augen zogen sich gefährlich zusammen, indes seine spitzgefeilten Nägel gegen die Lehne seines Sessels tippten.

„Und wenn meine Prioritäten anderweitig lägen?"

„In dem Fall würde dennoch nichts verloren sein. Mein Beitun wird sich leicht kaschieren lassen." Zumindest hoffte Snape das. Es war schwer zu erraten, was genau Dumbledore für seinen Schlussakt geplant hatte. Zweifelsohne würde Potter als Ehrengast aufwarten.

Voldemort musterte Snape mit durchdringender Intensität. Geistige Fühler tasteten erneut durch seine Gedankenwelt, sahen diesmal jedoch davon ab, allzu gewalttätig zu wühlen. Endlich schien er gefunden zu haben, wonach er suchte.

„Er hat demnach einen Plan erarbeitet?"

„Das ist anzunehmen. Bislang hat er mit nicht in sein Vorhaben eingeweiht. Es scheint jedoch, als habe er anderweitige Hilfe gefunden. Ich bin ihm kürzlich in der Nokturngasse begegnet. Er war in Begleitung eines jungen Mannes, den er, wie er sagt, seit früher Kindheit kennt, den ich aber niemals zuvor in seiner Gegenwart angetroffen habe, was eigentümlich ist, bedenkt man, dass mir in meiner Eigenschaft als Dracos Pate all seine Spielgefährten vorgestellt wurden -"

„Der Name des jungen Mannes?"

„Seonachan Uilleam, mein Lord."

„Hmm... ein altgaelischer Name. Der Abkömmling einer eingesessenen Zaubererfamilie demnach. Und doch werden für gewöhnlich lateinische, griechische, französische oder aber alt-englische Namen verwendet. Gaelische Benennungen sind hingegen... ungewöhnlich."

„Er trug eine Flöte an seinem Gürtel", gestand Snape ein.

Voldemorts durchdringender Blick wurde eisig.

„Ein _Slydh_?", zischte er. „Ein Naturmagier und Fakir?... und doch würdest du ihn nicht erwähnen, wenn er dich nicht beeindruckt hätte."

„Das hat er in der Tat, mein Lord", beeilte Snape sich zu sagen. „Er hat das Auftreten eines Aristokraten und die silberne Zunge einer Schlange. Was mit aber insbesondere aufgefallen ist, sind seine Augen. Silbergrün. Ollivanders Augen."

Ein berechnender Ausdruck legte sich über Voldemorts Züge und bestätigte Snape in seiner Kalkulation. Voldemorts Interesse an dem eingesessenen Zauberstabhersteller war eindeutig noch nicht erloschen.

„Das ist... interessant", sagte dieser nach kurzer Pause. „Du wirst mehr über ihn herausfinden –- über ihn und die Pläne der jungen Schlange."

„Natürlich, mein Lord", willigte Snape ein. Dies war das mindeste, was er erwartet hatte.

„Was Potter angeht", fuhr Voldemort indes fort, „so wirst du mit deiner alten Taktik fortfahren. Provozier ihn. Verleite ihn dazu, seinen hitzköpfigen Gryffindortendenzen nachzugeben. Wenn möglich, isolier ihn von seiner Entourage*. Er ist nun verwundbar. Mit Blacks Tod und seinen Zweifeln an Dumbledores Motiven wird er emotional unstet sein."

Snape neigte zustimmend den Kopf.

„Und Dumbledore?", wagte er zu fragen.

„Dumbledore", wiederholte sein Gegenüber mit einem abfälligen Kräuseln seines Wundwinkels, „wird schon bald anderweitige Sorgen haben. Er kann nicht als Führer fungieren und zeitgleich Potter aus seiner Krise helfen... ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, wo er seine Prioritäten setzen wird."

Snape musste dieser Einschätzung zustimmen. Ein Einzelschicksal war bedeutungslos, wenn es um das größere Wohl ging. Sollte es dazu kommen, würde Dumbledore nicht zögern, seine Marionette zu opfern.

„Ich erwarte einen weiteren Bericht mit Abschuss des Trunkes oder bei Änderung der Lage... und sammle Wurmschwanz ein, ehe du gehst."

„Gewiss, mein Lord."

Mit einer tiefen Verneigung und einem Kuss gegen den Saum von Voldemorts Robe verließ Snape die Bibliothek in Richtung der Kerker. Er musste nicht lange suchen, um die wimmernde Gestalt zu finden. Es schien, als hatten die Gesellschaft der Dementoren und die von Bellatrix inszenierten Hintergrundmusik unvorteilhaft auf Pettigrew Nervenkostüm eingewirkt. Die Ratte war regelrecht komatös.

Mit einem abfälligen Kräuseln seines Mundwinkels kommandierte Snape einen erneuten Levikorpus-Zauber und kehrte mit Pettigrew im Schlepptau an die Oberfläche zurück. Der irrsinnig geifernden Bellatrix, den jubelnden Carrows und dem sich am Boden krümmenden Gefangenen, den er nun als Florean Fortescue erkannte, schenkte Snape nicht mehr als einen gelangweilt streifenden Blick.

**--**

**Mittwoch, 14. August 1996 / 19:25 / der Great Orme nahe Llandudno, Wales**

Mühsamer als er es sich selbst gegenüber eingestehen wollte, erklomm Albus Dumbledore den begrünten Abhang des Great Orme. Er konnte das Schlagen der Wellen hören, das Meer selbst jedoch nicht sehen. Für das zwischen Great Orme und Little Orme liegende Llandudno galt ähnliches. Trotz heller Beleuchtung hatten die Nebel das viktorianische Seebad vollkommen verschluckt.

Dumbledore wechselte vom Touristenpfad auf die schmale, magieverschleierten Trasse über, die geradewegs zu den alten, ehemals koboldgeführten Kupferminen führte. Je weiter er vordrang, desto düsterer und gedrückter wurde die Stimmung. Geisterwinde wisperten von Hoffnungslosigkeit und stummen Qualen, während der Odor von Meerestang, Kupfer und Teufelsdreck nach Dumbledores Sinnes aushob.

Bereits nach kurzer Strecke kam die Kate in Sicht. Sie war schäbig, sogar schäbiger als Dumbledore sie in Erinnerung hatte. Ihr modriges Holz hatte der Witterung nur wenig entgegenzusetzen. Das einzige Zeichen von Besiedelung war die kläglich flackernde Kerze in einem der Fenster. Elend schien am gesamten Bauwerk zu hängen, ebenso wie auch am ihr gegenüberliegenden Stolleneingang. Augenscheinlich wies nichts auf die Vergangenheit und einmonatliche Gegenwart des Ortes hin – und doch konnte Dumbledore das Heulen das angeketteten Wolfes beinahe hören.

Reflexartig ballte Dumbledore seine verkrüppelte Hand zur Faust, entspannte sie dann aber wieder. Den Geisterwind ignorieren hielt er auf die Kate zu. Er zögerte einen Moment, dann hob er die Hand und ließ sie auf die Tür niedergehen. Der Klopflaut war dumpf und verriet nur zu deutlich, dass das Holz bereits vor einiger Zeit in Fäulnis geraten war.

Schlurfende Schritte näherten sich, gefolgt vom Schaben des Riegels. Ein verschrumpeltes Weib mit schneeweißen Haaren und einem gekrümmten Rücken blickte Dumbledore entgegen. Alles an ihr kündete von Zerfall. Wären da nicht die ihrem Mund entsteigenden Dampfwölkchen gewesen, hätte Dumbledore sie für einen Geist halten können.

Dumbledore versuchte es mit einem Lächeln, gab das Unternehmen aber schnell weder auf, als er sah, wie die harschen Linien im Antlitz des Weibs sich verhärteten. Ohne ein Wort drehte sie sich herum und verschwand im Inneren der Kate. Dumbledore folgte merklich langsamer. Dass er nicht willkommen war, brauchte nicht gesagt zu werden. Es schwank in jeder ihrer Bewegungen mit.

„Die Tür neben dem Kellereingang", grollte sie, ehe sie in das kleine Hinterzimmer, dessen Fenster noch immer von der Kerze erhellt wurde, verschwand.

Der Zurückgebliebene zückte seinen Zauberstab und kommandierte einen Lumos-Zauber, dessen Licht die Verwahrlosung des Eingangsbereich umso deutlicher hervortreten ließ. Langsam hielt er auf die bedeutete Tür zu und klopfte. Eine Antwort blieb wie erwartet aus.

Mit einem weiteren Klopfen betrat Dumbledore den Raum. Die einzigen Möbelstücke waren ein mit Büchern überfülltes Regal, ein alter Sekretär, dessen eines Bein deutlich kürzer war als die anderen drei, und eine Pritsche. Auf letzterer lag ein in viele Wolllagen eingeschlagener Mann. Er hatte die Beine angezogen, da sie andernfalls zu lang für das Kinderbett gewesen wären. Sein grau-braunes Haar war ungepflegt und sein von Narben entstelltes Gesicht von einer kränklichen Fähle eingenommen.

Umsichtig ließ Dumbledore das heraufbeschworene Licht etwas abschwächen und trat näher an den Mann heran.

„Remus", versucht er den anderen zu einer Reaktion zu bewegen.

Die Augen des Mannes öffneten sich und blickten lethargisch zu ihm auf. Da war kein Zeichen von Wiedererkennung, nur die schwere Müdigkeit einer Person, die zuviel gesehen und verloren hatte.

„Ich weiß, dies ist ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „aber ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten."

Remus Mund verzog sich zu einem humorlosen Grinsen. Seine Augen stierten geradewegs durch Dumbledore hindurch.

„Ich habe besorgniserregende Neuigkeiten erhalten", murmelte Dumbledore und ließ sich neben Remus auf die Bettkante sinken. Sein Ausdruck war ungewöhnlich ernst.

„Die Lehntreue der Lord Gryffindor verschworenen Familien wurde einberufen", begann er zu erklären. „Die politische Landschaft könnte hierdurch komplett umgeworfen werden. Weder im Ministerium noch unter den Lehnfamilien scheint man zu wissen, wer hierfür verantwortlich ist... Bisher konnte das Ganze noch stillgehalten werden, aber ich fürchte, dass die Presse schon bald einen Wink erhalten wird, sofern dies nicht längst geschehen ist..."

Remus Augen glommen golden auf.

„Was willst du von mir, Albus?", verlangte er mit einem fast knurrenden Unterton.

Dumbledore atmete erleichtert auf. Die Reaktion, so unwirsch sie auch ausgefallen sein mochte, war der Lebensmüdigkeit bei weitem vorzuziehen.

„Was sagt dir der Name Annag Ralaigh?", kam er sogleich zum Punkt.

Remus schien sich für einen Moment nach Innen zu kehren. Eine Furche bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen.

„Der Name... erscheint vertraut..."

„Sie ist der Alpha der Raleigh-Rotte, dem größten Werwolfspack Großbritanniens, und zudem das Oberhaupt der Hohen Familie Raleigh."

Dies schien Remus in Alarmbereitschaft zu versetzen, denn seine Schultern verkrampften sich und seine Augen legten sich in schmale Schlitze.

„Eine weitere _Hohe_ Familie, Albus?"

Dieser nickte langsam ohne seine Augen von Remus zu nehmen.

„In der Tat. Die Ernennung eines neuen Lord Gryffindor, gerade in Zeiten wie den diesen, ist, wie ich gestehen muss, besorgniserregend. Bei der Suche nach seiner Identität bin ich soweit auf eine Wand gelaufen... Hinzu kommt, dass Garret Ganesvoort seit knapp einer Woche als vermisst gilt."

„Du willst, dass ich die Werwölfe für dich aushorche."

Dumbledore erlaubte sich ein joviales Schmunzeln im Anblick von Remus' Resigniertheit.

„Ah, mein Junge, ich könnte mir niemand geeigneteres hierfür vorstellen."

Remus wandte den Kopf ab. „Natürlich", murmelte er gegen die Wand. „Schick den nächsten Bauern ins Feld. Das ist es doch, was wir sind. Schachfiguren auf deinem Spielbrett."

Dumbledores Schmunzeln verschwand so schnell, wie es gekommen war. Tiefer Schmerz erklomm in seinen Augen, dann verhärteten sich seine Züge.

„Wenn dem so ist", sagte er, „dann bin ich ebenso ein Bauer meiner eigenen Maschinerie, wie du es bist. Womöglich sogar mehr noch."

Er warf einen letzen Blick auf den zusammengekauert daliegenden Remus und verließ den Raum. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Sirius' Tod lastete noch immer zu schwer auf dem Werwolf, als dass er Dumbledores Position hätte verstehen können. Ein weiterer Austausch hätte nur zu Wut und Anschuldigungen geführt – eben jene Dinge, die sie sich im Augenblick nicht leisten konnten.

**--**

*******Reagibilität**** –** Eigenschaft/ Fähigkeit sehr sensibel zu reagieren

*******Karenzzeit**** –** Wartezeit, Sperrfrist, vor deren Ablauf eine bestimmte Erlaubnis nicht erteilt wird bzw. ein bestimmter Anspruch nicht geltend gemacht werden kann

*******Äquinoktium**** –** Tag- und Nachtgleiche; in diesem Fall der Herbstäquinox (Mabon)

*******Entourage**** –** Umgebung, Gefolge, Anhang; Kreis von Personen, die jemanden zu begleiten pflegen

**--**

A.N.: Die Pollen haben mich kalt erwischt. Ihr kennt das ja sicher – zugeschwollene Augen, mörderische Kopfschmerzen, ein ständiger Niesreiz und dazu noch etwaige Medikamentennebenwirkungen. Mit Computer war da nicht viel, oder überhaupt flimmernden Bildschirmen. Stattdessen bin ich zum Handschreiben zurückgekehrt, was seine ganz eigene Frustration mit sich gebracht hat :(

Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht zu grumpelig, dass ich weder eMails beantwortet oder auf Reviews reagiert habe, aber ich war einfach nicht in der Verfassung.

Das nächste Kapitel ist fertiggeschrieben, muss aber noch abgetippt und ein wenig umgestellt werden. Bis Ende der Woche sollte das hoffentlich passiert sein.


	19. Chapter 18

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein grauenvolles Ereignis im Jahre 1024 A.D. hat zur Folge, dass die vier Gründer von Hogwarts auseinandergerissen werden. Rowena Ravenclaw, eine der gefürchtetsten Nekromanten aller Zeiten, deren Mentalität sich irgendwo zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn befindet, setzt es sich zum Ziel, das Quartett in einem späteren Leben erneut miteinander zu vereinen. 955 Jahre später ist es dann soweit –- sie hat die idealen Träger für die Seelen ihrer drei Gefährten gefunden. Aber nicht alles läuft, wie geplant. Eine Prophezeiung, die unmittelbar nach der Einpflanzung der Seelen gemacht wird, bringt zwei vollkommen neue Faktoren in die Gleichung –- Dumbledore und Voldemort.

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing:** **Harry Potter / Severus Snape** (Für weitere Paarungen könnt ihr gerne Vorschläge machen. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber noch nichts konkretes.)

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist **SLASH**. Das heißt, es kommt zu graphisch dargestellten sexuellen Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern –- in diesem Fall **HP/SS**. Zudem werden **Gewaltszenen** (auch sexuelle Gewalt) vorkommen. Entsprechende Warnungen findet ihr an den Anfängen der jeweiligen Kapitel. Insgesamt ist die Story recht dunkel und wurde daher auch als Drama eingestuft, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass der humoristische Faktor außer Acht gelassen wurde. Was die Sprache betrifft, so habe ich versucht, sie nicht zu sehr schleifen zu lassen, aber auch nicht zu hochgestochen daherzukommen. Dennoch wird es hin und wieder etwas harscher werden, schließlich musste ich ja auch die weniger gebildeten Charaktere zu Worte kommen lassen. Wer hiermit ein Problem hat, sollte sich schleunigst eine andere Geschichte suchen. Das Web ist schließlich voll mit guten Storys für alle Geschmäcker und Altersklassen.

.

**Verzichtserklärung:** Ich erhebe weder Anspruch auf das Harry-Potter-Universum, noch liegt es in meiner Absicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen... ihr kennt den Drill.

.

Wurde nicht beta-gelesen!

.

.

.

**Kapitel achtzehn **

.

**Donnerstag, 15. August 1996 / 16:02 / am Ufer des Daugleddau, Pembrokeshire-Coast-Nationalpark, Wales **

Langsam folgte Remus dem Flusslauf des Daugleddau. Seine Glieder waren noch immer schwer von der gestrigen Neumondnacht und der mit ihr verbundenen Lethargie. Dennoch konnte er bereits spüren, wie der anschwellende Mond dem Biest in seinem Inneren in zunehmendem Maße Kraft verlieh. Noch dreizehn Tage, bis es seinen Verstand verdrängen und seinen Körper übernehmen würde, nur um seinen Einfluss mit abschwellendem Mond erneut zurückzuziehen und ihn in der nächsten Neumondnacht schließlich komplett zu verlassen.

Es war ein Kreislauf, den Remus seit seinem fünften Lebensjahr durchlitten hatte, und den zu ertragen von Zyklus zu Zyklus schwerer zu werden schien.

Mit unstetem Schritt mühte sich Remus den steinernen, von Kratern und Schutt gesäumten Abhang hinab und betrat schließlich das Tal. Er konnte spüren, wie die Bannkreise über ihn hinwegfluteten, seine Magie, Natur und Gesinnung schmeckten, und ihn schließlich willkommen hießen, als sie sich vergewissert hatten, dass er weder ein umherirrender Muggel war, dem es irgendwie gelungen war durch den Muggelabwehrzauber zu brechen, noch ein Zauberer mit dunklen Intentionen. Die Tatsache, dass er das Virus in sich trug, verhinderte zudem, dass der Alarm seine Ankunft schrill verkündete.

Das Tal war die Heimat der Raleigh-Rotte, dem größten Werwolfrudel Großbritanniens. Es erstreckte sich über dreißig Hektar Weiden- und Waldland und war belebt von über hundert verschienen magischen Arten. Hier unaufgefordert einzudringen, bedeutete für Menschen und Humanoide gleichermaßen den Tod, so sie ihre Anwesenheit nicht rechtfertigen konnten. Einzig Flüchtlinge, die bereit waren ihr bisheriges Leben vollkommen hinter sich zu lassen und sich den Regeln des Rudels zu unterwerfen, waren willkommen.

Remus hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass die Meute ihn zwar einlassen, jedoch mit Misstrauen beäugen würde. Er trug die unmissverständlichen Zeichen eines Wers, der versucht hatte unter Menschen zu leben. Jene wie er wurden als Verräter ihrer Art gesehen. Er konnte nur darauf hoffen, nicht in einer der bevorstehenden Rangeleien verstümmelt oder gar getötet zu werden.

Ein plötzliches Rascheln im Gebüsch ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken fahren. Noch eher er wusste wie ihm geschah, hatte das schwere Gewicht eines Gytrash* ihn bereits zu Boden geschmissen. Der Geisterhund bleckte seine Zähne und wartete ab, wie Remus reagieren würde. Als dieser sich auch nach einer halben Minute noch immer nicht zur Wehr gesetzt hatte, wich der Gytrash langsam zurück und erlaubte es ihm sich aufzusetzen.

Zögerlich tat Remus eben dies. Er hielt seine Bewegungen absichtlich langsam und zwang seinen Körper in eine entspannte, non-aggressive Haltung, um den Wächter nicht zu provozieren.

„Ich bin hier, um Annag Raleigh zu treffen", erklärte er mit fester Stimme, auch wenn er im Inneren vor Furcht bebte. All die Geschichten, die er als Kind von Gytrashs und dem, was diese mit einsamen Wanderern anstellten, wenn die bösartige Stimmung sie packte, gehört hatte, jagten rasendschnell durch seinen Verstand.

Der Gytrash legte seinen Kopf schief, so als würde er auf eine entfernte Stimme lauschen, dann erzitterte er. Ein Kräuseln wie durch einen Tümpel in den ein Stein gefallen war durchlief seinen Körper, welcher sich ausdehnte und schließlich in der Form eines Maulesels neue Dichte annahm. Der Gytrash bleckte ein weiteres Mal das Maul, drehte sich herum und begann in östliche Richtung davon zu trotten. Nach knapp zwanzig Metern kam er abrupt zum Stillstand und drehte sich erneut zu Remus um. Ein ungeduldiges Schnauben, gefolgt von einem Scharren seines Hufes, ließ diesen hastig aufspringen und hinter ihm hereilen.

Gemeinsam folgten sie einem schmalen Trampelpfad durch einen dunklen, von Schlingpflanzen dominierten Wald, der eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit zu jenem nahe Hogwarts hatte, erklommen einen Steilhang, auf dessen anderer Seite sich weite Kornfelder, Obsthaine und Viehwiesen erstreckten, und erreichten schließlich nach einem fast dreistündigen Marsch eine gewaltige steinerne Mauer, hinter der sich ein kleines Dorf erhob. Kinder lachten und liefen wild umher, Hunde bellten, Hühner gackerten und Erwachsene saßen gemütlich beisammen, um den Abend zu genießen. Als Remus dem Gytrash jedoch hinter den Wall folgte, kehrte augenblicklich Stille ein.

Die Kinder hasteten ins Innere der Hütten, von wo sie furchtsam hinausspähten, während die Erwachsenen nach Waffen wie Holzknüppel oder Mistgabeln griffen und Remus einzukreisen begannen. Die argwöhnische Feindseligkeit in der Luft war so dick, dass sie körperlich schon fast spürbar war.

„Ich möchte mit Annag Raleigh sprechen", erklärte Remus, der sich unter all der negativen Aufmerksamkeit zunehmend unwohl fühlte, seine Anwesenheit.

Ein Flüstern entbrannte in der Menge.

„Und was willst du von ihr?", rief einer der Männer plötzlich. Seine Stimme war barsch und alles andere als einladend. „Deinesgleichen ist hier nicht willkommen, _Zahmer_ Wolf."

Remus verkrampfte sich, beheilt aber seinen freundlichen Gesichtsaudruck bei.

„Das ist durchaus verständlich", stimmte er dem Mann zu. „Dennoch muss ich mit ihr reden."

„Und wieso sollten wir das erlauben?", zischte eine der Frauen.

„Ein Wer", verkündete eine weitere Frau abfällig, „der es einem Zauberer erlaubt, ihm einen Maulkorb aufzusetzen, würde einen eigenständigen Gedanken nicht mal dann erkennen, wenn er ihn in den Arsch bisse!" Sie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer gehässigen Fratze. „Abscheuliches Kriechtier!", spiee sie, „Buckel zurück zu deinem Herren, eher wir dir das Fell von den Rippen ziehen!"

Die Menge johlte zustimmend, schrie Beleidigungen und schwenkte die auf Remus gerichteten Mistgabeln durch die Luft. Es pfiffen sogar einige Äpfel und Steine an seinem Kopf vorbei. Alles in allem war dies nicht der Empfang, den Remus sich erhofft hatte. Andererseits hätte es auch schlimmer kommen können. Greyback hätte hier sein können. Todesser hätten die Meute bereit auf ihre Seite ziehen oder ein furchtbares Massaker unter ihnen angerichtet haben können...

„Oh, wenn das nicht mein Welpe ist!"

Nun gut, Greyback _war_ hier. Soviel dazu, zumindest diese Konfrontation vermieden zu haben.

„Greyback", adressierte Remus den grauen Wer mit merklichem Widerwillen. „Welch... _Freude_."

Dieser warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte rasselnd auf. Dann löste er sich aus der Menge und begann Remus zu umschleichen.

Die übrigen Wers wisperte indes untereinander, sichtlich ungehalten über Greybacks Anmaßung, in Abwesenheit des Alphas Hof zu halten, griff ansonsten aber nicht ein. Nicht dass Remus es von ihnen erwartet hatte. Ihre Abscheu Greyback gegenüber war anscheinend nicht größer, als ihre Antipathie gegenüber einem Artgenossen, der versucht hatte seine Natur zu verleugnen.

„Das ist es in der Tat", schnurrte Greyback mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen. Er war so dicht hinter Remus zum Stehen gekommen, dass dieser den Atem des anderen in seinem Nacken spüren konnte. „Mein kleiner Welpe ganz erwachsen..."

Sein Arm schlang sich um Remus Brustkorb, während er sich vorneigte und seine Zunge nach dessen Ohrläppchen flicken ließ. Mit einem sabbernden Knurren schleckte er ihm über den Hals und saugte von der Seite an seinem Adamsapfel. Probehalber testete er den Widerstand der Haut mit seinen Zähnen. Dann gluckste er tief in der Kehle und kehrte zu dem Ohrläppchen zurück, an dem er spielerisch zupfte.

Remus, der seine Hände an den Seiten zu Fäusten geballt hatte, musste alle Willenskraft aufbringen, um sich nicht gewaltsam loszumachen. Das einzige, das ihn innehalten ließ, war das sichere Wissen, dass ein derartiges Handeln schmerzhafte Folgen für ihn haben würde.

Greyback genoss die Jagt. Ein sich widersetzendes und um sich tretendes Opfer würde seine übliche Lüsternheit nur noch weiter entfachen. Nicht einmal die zurückliegende Neumondnacht, die ihnen allen noch immer in den Knochen saß, würde Remus dann davor bewahren können zu Boden geschmissen und gewaltsam vor versammeltem Publikum genommen zu werden –- etwas, was Greyback ihm hatte antun wollen, seit Remus vierzehn gewesen war und er ihm am Rande der Nokturngasse begegnet war. Damals waren seine Freunde dazwischen gegangen, eher er sich mehr als einige unbedeutende Kratzer hatte zuziehen können. Diesmal jedoch war niemand da, der sich für ihn einsetzen würde.

Das plötzliche Verstummen der Geräuschkulisse, ließ Greyback in seinem Übergriff innehalten. Sein Griff zog sich schmerzlich um Remus zusammen, was diesen wiederum zum Aufblicken bewegte, lockerte sich dann aber wieder.

Am gesamten Körper verspannt beobachtete Remus, wie die Menge sich teilte und der Gytrash mit einer dunkelhaarigen Frau an seiner Seite durch die neu entstandenen Passage trottete. Eine weitere Frau mit zahlreichen Narben und kurzem blonden Haar folgte ihnen dicht auf dem Fuße.

Greyback gab ein dumpfes Knurren gegen Remus Ohr und zog ihn besitzergreifend gegen seine harte, nur spärlich bedeckte Brust. Er zitterte, auch wenn es offensichtlich war, dass er bereit war für sein Vorrecht zu kämpfen.

Die dunkelhaarige Frau bedachte Remus mit einem prüfenden Blick. Sie konnte nicht älter als dreißig sein, reichte ihm kaum bis zur Brust, und trug eine Leinenbluse und einen weitschwingenden Rock mit einem Schal um die Hüfte. Ihre Arme und Beine waren nackt und sonnengebräunt. Unter ihrer Haut war das Spiel der Muskeln deutlich zu erkennen.

Anscheinend hatte sie gefunden, was sie suchte, denn ihre Augen wandten sich nun Greyback zu.

„Fenrir", sagte sie kühl, „und hier dachte ich, du habest uns bereits verlassen."

Der Angesprochene bleckte seine Zähne und legte sein Kinn auf Remus Schulter ab. Sein Griff wurde noch etwas enger.

„Das war bevor ich wusste, dass mein Welpe mich besuchen gekommen ist", gab er mit einem kratzigen Rasseln zurück. „Ich konnte kaum geh'n, ohne ihn begrüßt zu hab'n, nicht wahr? Das gehört sich einfach nicht. Schon gar nicht, wo ich so lang' auf ihn gewartet hab'... und er auf mich."

Remus öffnete den Mund, schnappte dann aber anstelle eines Protestes nach Luft, als Greybacks Zähne sich in seine Schulter grub und seine Arme sich so fest um ihn zusammenzogen, dass die spitzgefeilten Nägel seine Haut aufritzten.

Einige der versammelten Wers lachten, während andere knurrten oder finstere Blicke austauschten.

„Das mag wohl sein. Dennoch bist es nicht du, der bestimmt wie meine Gäste zu begrüßen sind. Tritt zurück. Du bist nicht in der Position dich mir zu widersetzen."

Greyback spiee einen knurrenden Fluch aus. Dann lockerte er seinen Griff und stieß Remus von sich. Dieser ging, von der plötzlichen Brutalität überrascht, schwer zu Boden.

„Wie du es wünscht, Alpha. So interessant ist der Welpe nun auch wieder nicht... ein _Zahmer_ Wolf, nicht mehr."

Er warf Remus einen letzten, sengenden Blick zu, der eine baldige Beendigung des Begonnenen versprach, und leckte sich provokant über die Lippen. „Wir seh'n uns, Welpe", lispelte er. Dann fuhr er herum und verschwand in der Menge.

Remus folgte seinem Abgang mit den Augen. Ungelenk sammelte er sich vom Boden auf und wandte sich dem Alpha zu, dessen Blick noch immer grüblerisch auf ihm ruhte. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass dies Annag Raleigh sein sollte. Sie war vollkommen anders, als er sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Kaum größer als einsfünfzig, noch immer relativ jung und mit der Körperhaltung und gebildeten Redeweise einer Dame. Wären da nicht ihre nackten Arme und Beine gewesen, hätte er sie für die Tochter eines Reinblutaristokraten halten können. Tatsächlich war es die hünenhafte Blondine an ihrer Seite, die von ihrem narbengezeichneten Körper, bis hin zu ihren breiten Schultern und den harten Gesichtszügen dem Klischeebild einer weiblichen Rudelführerin entsprach.

„Komm hier entlang", sagte der Alpha und bedeutete Remus sich ihr anzuschließen. Gemeinsam ließen sie die anderen Wers, die ihnen mit dunklen Blicken und ungehalten murrend hinterher blickten, zurück und betraten eine der Hütten.

Die blonde Frau folgte ihnen dicht auf, schloss die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen, so dass niemand unangemeldet hereinplatzen, Remus sich aber auch nicht davonmachen konnte.

„Ich bin Annag Raleigh, der Alpha dieses Rudels", stellte die dunkelhaarige Frau sich vor. „Und dies ist Lia Garth, mein Beta."

Der zweite Name ließ Remus innerlich zusammenfahren. Er erinnerte sich zu genau an den kleinen Jungen, Arne Garth, dessen Tod der Grund für den Streit zwischen seinem Vater und Greyback gewesen war. Der Grund, warum er in der kommenden Vollmondnacht von dem Wer infiziert worden war...

„R-remus Lupin", murmelte er unbehaglich. „Vielen Dank für die Hilfe gerade—"

„Da gibt's kaum 'was zu danken", unterbrach Lia ihn schroff. Es war offensichtlich, dass auch sie seinen Namen erkannt hatte. „Zahme Wölfe sind uns nicht willkommen. Dir wurde lediglich geholfen, weil der Alpha an dir interessiert ist."

„Oh, okay, das ist okay."

Beklommen ließ Remus seinen Blick von einer Frau zur anderen wandern. Er hatte sich niemals sonderlich wohlgefühlt in der Gesellschaft anderer Werwölfe, und wusste kaum, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte. Seine Umgangsformen waren geprägt von seinem Versuch sich den Zauberern anzupassen und das Biest in seinem Inneren zu unterdrücken. Sich nun den Regeln des Rudels zu unterwerfen, war etwas, das er am liebsten vermieden hätte.

Nicht zum ersten Mal bedauerte er es, für diese Mission ausgewählt worden zu sein. Wie es ihm gelingen sollte, sich unangefochten unter die Meute zu mischen und sie zudem davon abzuhalten, sich Voldemort anzuschließen, war ihm ein einziges Rätsel.

„Warum bist du hier?"

Nervös fuhr Remus sich durchs Haar.

„Ich – nun—"

„Nicht sonderlich redegewandt für jemanden, der unter Zauberern gelebt hat", spottete Lia in Annags Richtung. „Und allzu viel macht er körperlich auch nicht her."

Annag schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Das braucht er auch nicht zu sein", grübelte sie, „Seine magische Ausbildung gleicht den Makel aus, wie ich denke..."

„Kein wunder, dass Dumbledore sich mit ihm gutgestellt hat."

Remus Augen weiteten sich furchtsam.

„Ich schulde ihm meinen Dank, ja", versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen. „Ohne seine Hilfe hätte ich niemals Magie erlernen können. Aber das beeinträchtigt mich nicht in meiner Urteilsfähigkeit!"

„Und wie eilig er's damit hat, sich zu verteidigen", kommentierte Lia abfällig.

„Nicht verteidigen. Ich versuche nur, Missverständnisse zu vermeiden—"

„Du willst demnach leugnen, dass du ein Mitglied jener Widerstandszelle bist, die sich _der Orden des Phoenix_ nennt, und dass Dumbledore dich nicht nur nach Hogwarts kommen ließ – sowohl als Schüler, als auch als Lehrer –, sondern dich zudem vor dem Ministerium geschützt hat, als du zunächst einen deiner Mitschüler und später auch drei deiner Schutzbefohlenen angegriffen hast?", fragte Annag.

Remus erblasste.

„Woher—"

„Ich bin ein Mitglied der Hohen Familie Raleigh. Wundert es dich wirklich, dass ich mich informiert halten? Für einen Wer bist du erstaunlich naiv, Remus Lupin, Sohn des Wolfsjägers Johnathon Lupin... Ich habe dich im Auge behalten, seit Fenrir dich infiziert hat. Es war mein Einfluss, der dich gekleidet und genährt hat, als du nach dem Verschwinden des sogenanntenDunklen Lord untergetaucht bist um deine Wunden zu lecken... Ohne mein Eingreifen, wärest du heute nicht mehr am Leben."

„Ich— aber— heißt das—"

„Nicht so dumm, wie man denken könnte", grinste Lia an Annag gewandt. Diese betrachtete den sichtlich erschütterten Remus mit einem unleserlichen Ausdruck. Als sie schließlich erneut das Wort ergriff, war ihre Stimme sanft und einfühlsam, ihre Botschaft jedoch alles andere als beruhigend.

„Ich fordere deine Blutschuld ein, Remus Lupin. Von diesem Tag bis zum Ende des sich am Horizont anbrauenden Konflikts gehören dein Körper, dein Verstand und deine Magie mir."

Bebend sank Remus auf seine Knie. Er wollte es nicht wahrhaben, konnte Annags Worte aber auch nicht anzweifeln. Der Begonnene Schwur surrte unheilvoll in der Luft und ließ keinen Zweifel an ihrem Wahrheitsgehalt.

Die Blutschuld war rechtskräftig. Entweder er akzeptierte, oder seine eigene Magie würde sich gegen ihn wenden... wollte er leben, so hatte er keine andere Wahl, als sich zu fügen. Er hoffte nur, dass Annag ihn nicht dazu zwingen würde, Dumbledore, den Orden und schließlich sich selbst zu verraten...

--

**Freitag, 16. August 1996 / 20:17 / das Riddle Haus, Little Hangilton, England**

Fröstelnd zog Fortescue die zerlumpte Decke enger um sich. Die ständige Anwesenheit der Dementoren hatte ihn schon lange jegliches Gefühl für Zeit verlieren lassen. Es mochten Tage, Wochen, oder sogar Monate seit seiner Verschleppung vergangen sein – für ihn machte es keinen Unterschied. Das dunkle und feuchte Loch, in das sie ihn geschmissen hatten, war stets gleich. In regelmäßigen Abständen wurden ihm klägliche Wasserrationen und Brotkanten gebracht, und gelegentlich kamen auch einige der Todesser vorbei, um sich ein wenig mit ihm zu amüsieren.

Sie wollten ihn brechen, wie ihr Meister es ihnen befohlen hatte. Was ihnen aber nicht bewusst zu sein schien, war, dass er, wie alle Mitglieder seiner Familie, von klein auf hierauf vorbereitet worden war. Es mochte ihnen gelungen sein, ihn in der Winkelgasse zu überwältigen, da Stabmagie niemals zu seinen Stärken gezählt hatte, doch weder Folter noch das von Veritaserum versetzte Wasser würden ihn zum Reden bringen. Er war schlicht zu gut trainiert, um für derartige Mittel zu fallen.

Den Gedanken, dass er gezielt ausgewählt und hergebracht worden war, hatte Fortescue schon vor einiger Zeit verworfen. Riddle war unter Muggeln aufgewachsen. Er konnte unmöglich wissen, womit er es zu tun hatte. Geschichte hatte niemals zu seinen Leidenschaften gehört, und selbst dann wäre es höchst unwahrscheinlich gewesen, dass er über das Abkommen gestolpert war. Nur die Hohen Familien, der Zaubereiminister und der Vorsitzende des Zaubergamots wurden in den genauen Wortlaut eingeweiht. Nicht einmal Familien wie die Malfoys oder die Blacks, die sich als so ungemein alt und reinblütig verstanden, hatten die Gründungszeit des Magischen Rates miterlebt.

Nein... Riddle konnte unmöglich über den politischen Wert seines Gefangenen Bescheit wissen. Für ihn war er nicht mehr als ein unbedeutender Eisdielenbesitzer, der zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen war. Jemand, dessen Verlust niemanden schmerzen würde. Die Frage blieb nur, warum sie ihn nicht bereits vor Ort exekutiert hatten.

Überhaupt war die Angelegenheit suspekt. Fortescue war weder zu einem Imperius-Gefolgsmann, noch zum Testobjekt neuer Rekruten gemacht worden. Ganz ihm Gegenteil hatten sie ihn nach einer besonders rauen Sitzung mit Bellatrix Lestrange sogar wieder zusammengeflickt... Andererseits konnte man von Leuten, die sich ein Hobby daraus gemacht hatten, bei Nacht und Nebel ihre friedfertigen Mitbürger zu überfallen, wirklich kein vernunftbegründetes Handeln erwarten.

Das Einzige, dessen Fortescue sich absolut sicher war, war der unmittelbar bevorstehende Verhörtermin. Warum sonst hätten sie ihm schließlich Drogen ins Wasser gemischt? Zweifelsohne sollte er zur Wahrheit gezwungen und seine Barrieren zusätzlich geschwächt werden. Zu dumm nur – für die Todesser, hieß das – dass er gelernt hatte, Kreise um die Wahrheit zu rennen, ohne jemals mehr preiszugeben, als taktisch klug war, oder sich in seinen eigenen Worten zu verstricken...

Das schrille Kreischen der Verliestür ließ Fortescue aus seinen Gedanken fahren. Schützend hielt er sich eine Hand vor die Augen und blinzelte gegen die plötzliche Helligkeit an. Die Stunde Null war ganz offensichtlich gekommen.

„Ah, Florean", erklang eine hohe, kalte Stimme, „ich hoffe doch, dass du meine Gastfreundschaft genießt?"

Mit Abscheu nahm Fortescue den reptilienähnliche Gestalt seines früheren Klassenkameraden in sich auf.

„Tom", biss er heiser hervor. „die Jahre haben dir geschmeichelt, wie mir scheint. Ich muss dir gratulieren. Letztlich hast du es doch noch geschafft, dein Inneres nach Außen zu reflektieren."

Der andere lachte. Die Beleidigung schien ihn nicht im mindesten zu kränken.

„Ah, Florean. Ich habe unsere Wortgefechte wahrlich vermisst. Du magst praktisch ein Squib sein, aber deinen Verstand habe ich stets bewundert. Die spitze Zunge einer Schlange, auch wenn der Hut dich nach Ravenclaw sortiert hat. Es gibt so wenige, die mir ihre wahren Gedanken mitteilen, ohne sich vor mir zu prosternieren oder in Obszönitäten auszubrechen... fürwahr, der Muggeleinfluss scheint unsere Welt allmählich ins Profane zu stürzen."

„Darüber solltest du wohl besser informiert sein als die meisten, schließlich bist du es, der dieses kleine Horrorkabinett anführt."

„Ich würde es eher als eine seit langem überfällige Reinigungsaktion sehen. Die Muggel-Terminologie ist _Frühjahrsputz_, wenn ich mich richtig entsinne."

Ohne Eile schlenderte Voldemort in die Zelle hinein. Zwei Wachen nahmen sogleich Position zu beiden Seiten der Tür an, während die Dementoren, die Fortescue seit seiner Verschleppung ständige Gesellschaft geleistet hatten, weiter ins Kellergewölbe hinab verschwanden.

„Und was, wenn ich so frei sein darf, ist der Anlass für deinen Besuch?", fragte Fortescue abschätzig. „Liegt es nicht im Sinne des Hausherren, seine Gäste sogleich zu begrüßen, anstatt diese Aufgabe dem niederen Gesindel zukommen zu lassen?"

„Durchaus, durchaus", gab Voldemort freimütig zurück, „Du hast natürlich vollauf Recht. Es ist erstaunlich unmanierlich von mir, dich so lange warten zu lassen... Aber dann wiederum ist da natürlich auch dein Starrsinn zu bedenken. Die Erfahrung hat mich gelehrt, dass es leichter ist mit Männern wie dir zusammenzuarbeiten, wenn euch die Zeit gegeben wird, euch mit der Situation anzufreunden. Mein Temperament ist nicht das sanfteste... und wir wollen ja schließlich Unfälle vermeiden."

„Aber natürlich", schnaubte Fortescue. „Du trägst nur mein bestes Interesse im Herzen... ich bin gerührt, Tom. Wirklich. Dass du mir nach all den Jahren noch immer so zugeneigt bist, hätte ich nicht im Traum zu hoffen gewagt."

Der andere lachte.

„Sarkasmus war doch immer deine starke Seite... doch genug davon. Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem gemeinsamen Freund."

„Und du glaubst, ich halte Informationen, die dir helfen würden, ihn zu finden?"

„So scheint es, ja... Normaler Weise würde ich dich wirklich nicht hiermit belästigen, aber gegenwärtig scheine ich auf eine Mauer getroffen zu sein. Es ist, als habe der Erdboden Ollivander verschluckte... Für einen hilfreichen Fingerzeig deinerseits würde ich mich im höchsten Maße erkenntlich zeigen, du verstehst."

Ein weiteres Schnauben entwich Fortescues ausgetrockneter Kehle. Gegen seine Schwäche ankämpfend zwang er seinen protestierenden Körper in eine aufrechte Sitzhaltung.

„Ollivander, huh? Ja, er hatte doch immer ein ausgezeichnetes Gespür für Wetterveränderungen. Ich würde es nicht ausschließen, dass er tatsächlich verschluckt wurde. Das würde sich gewiss mit seinem Sinn für Humor vereinbaren lassen."

„Er erwähnte also, dass er zu entschwinden plante... womöglich ein Ferientrip, oder doch etwas längerfristiges?"

Fortescue testete die Resistenz des Wahrheitsserums mit einem kurzen Ausschnellen seiner Barrieren, kam dann aber zu dem Schluss, dass er dem anderen ruhig einige Brotkrumen hinschmeißen konnte.

„Nichts dergleichen. Mehr eine Familienzusammenkunft."

Voldemorts Augen zogen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. „Familienzusammenkunft, sagst du? Womöglich mit seinem _Enkel_?"

„Womöglich."

Gedankenverloren begann Voldemort auf und ab zu gehen.

„Jaah... einer meiner getreuen... Kameraden... erwähnte ihn im Vorbeiziehen. Seonachan Uilleam, wenn ich mich recht entsinne... was kannst du mir über ihn erzählen?"

„Nicht allzu viel, wie ich fürchte", gab Fortescue innerlich erheitert zurück, ohne sich nach Außen etwas hiervon anmerken zu lassen. „Es ist eine Weile her, seit ich ihm zuletzt begegnet bin. Damals war er dreizehn. Ein aufgeweckter Junge, wenn auch ein wenig im Clinch mit sich selbst, wie es in dem Alter nur zu erwarten ist."

„Und zudem ein Slydh, wie ich höre?"

„Das ist er, in der Tat."

„Ich nehme also an, dass er von seinem Großvater in der Kunde der Zauberstabherstellung unterrichtet wurde?"

„Vermutlich. Was ist schließlich ein Familienunternehmen, wenn die Erben nicht entsprechen angeleitet werden."

Voldemort ging einen Moment lang seinen Gedanken nach.

„Wie würdest du sein magisches Potential einschätzen?", verlangte er plötzlich zu wissen. „Er hat gewiss ein Gespür für den magischen Fluss, aber wie sieht es mit seiner Stabführung aus?"

„Ah—", machte Fortescue, indes er die Frage vorsichtig drehte. „Wie die meisten Slydhs, würde ich sagen."

Ein abfälliger Ausdruck legte sich über Voldemorts Züge.

„_Slydhs_", wiederholte er, als wäre das bloße Wort eine persönliche Beleidigung gegen ihn. „Eine Gemeinde aus _Squibs_ und _Naturfanatikern_... erstaunlich, dass dem von Seiten des Ministeriums nicht längst ein Ende gesetzt worden ist... aber zurück zu Ollivanders Enkel. Der schulische Bereich, wo liegen seine Stärken und Schwächen, würdest du sagen?"

Florean begann nun ernsthaft gegen die Droge in seinem Blutkreislauf anzukämpfen. Die Frage war zu heikel, als dass er ihr nachgeben durfte. Schon die kleinste unbedachte Äußerung mochte, wie er nur zu genau wusste, an dieser Stelle dazu ausreichen, Voldemort auf ihre Fährte zu bringen – etwas, das unbedingt vermieden werden musste.

„Seonachan", begann er langsam, „war, wie ich gehört habe, niemals sonderlich talentiert in Bereichen wie Verwandlung oder Zauberkunst, und auch seine akademischen Interessen halten sich in Grenzen. Er hat sich zwar mit Runen und Arithmantik beschäftigt, aber nur soweit wie es nötig war, um ihm in der Zauberstabkunde oder beim Brauen von Tränken von Nutzen zu sein... Genaugenommen hat trockenes Lernen niemals mit seinem eher aktiven Gemüt harmoniert... Hätte er eine der magischen Schulen besucht, wäre er wohl einer jener Eleven* gewesen, die lieber dem Abenteuer nachjagen und Quidditch spielen, als sich in der Bibliothek aufzuhalten und zu studieren."

„Ja, so würde man sich einen Niedriggeborenen vorstellen—", sagte Voldemort in gefährlichem Tonfall, „und doch soll Ollivanders Enkel das Auftreten und die Umgangsformen eines _Aristokraten_ haben... wie ist das möglich, Florean?"

Dieser zuckte unbekümmert die Achseln.

„Seine Familie, würde ich annehmen... Ollivander mag alt sein, dennoch würde er es seinem Erben niemals durchgehen lassen, gesellschaftlichen Verruf auf sich zu bringen. Der Junge ist recht intelligent. Ein höheres Vokabular und die dazu gehörenden Manieren zu erlernen, sollte ihm nicht schwer gefallen sein—"

Zu spät bemerkte Fortescue das Glitzern in Voldemorts Reptilienaugen.

„Demnach", murmelte dieser sachte. „ist er also tatsächlich Ollivanders Erbe... der erste, in einer langen Reihe von Neffen, Großneffen, Enkeln und Großenkeln, den er für würdig befunden hat, das Familienunternehmen zu übernehmen? Derjenige, dem er seine _Geheimnisse_ anvertraut hat?"

Fortescue hätte sich auf die Zunge beizen können. Stattdessen zwang er seine Züge zu einem ruhigen Ausdruck und zuckte gleichmütig die Schultern.

„Womöglich... womöglich auch nicht. Ich kann wirklich nicht sagen, was Ollivander zu tun beabsichtigt und wem er das Unternehmen vermachen wird... ebenso wenig, wie ich einen Grund für dein Interesse sehen kann. Seonachan ist gerade einmal sechzehn. Zweifelsohne spielen Hormone in seinem täglichen Leben eine wesentlich größere Rolle als etwaige politische Ambitionen."

„Zweifelsohne", stimmte Voldemort ihm zu, nur um plötzlich scharf zu verlangen: „Wo hat Ollivander sich versteckt? Wer hat ihm geholfen?"

Fortescue biss die Zähne fest zusammen. Die Frage war zu direkt, als dass er sich um eine Antwort hätte drücken können.

„Flamel", presste er ärgerlich hervor. „Aber dort wird er kaum geblieben sein."

Voldemort lächelte eisig.

„Nein, vermutlich nicht. Das wäre zu offensichtlich, wenn auch schwer zu finden. Das Anwesen ist gut versteckt... dennoch kann es nicht schaden, ihm einen Besuch abzustatten, nicht wahr, Florean?", schadenfreudig nahmen seine reptilienartigen Augen die Schweißperlen auf Fortescues Stirn und die aschfahle Tönung seiner Wangen in sich auf. „Oh, ja", fuhr er fort, „ich denke, ein wenig _Geselligkeit_ dürfte genau das Richtige für einen Mann in Flamels Alter sein..."

Schwer nach Luft ringend sackte Fortescue auf seine Pritsche zurück, während die Verliestür erneut zugerammelt wurde. Nach Außen machte er ganz den Eindruck einer Person, die zum Verrat eines teuren Freundes gezwungen worden war, im Inneren jedoch war er entzückt darüber, wie einfach es gewesen war, Riddle in die erstrebte Richtung zu dirigieren und ihm weniger zu geben, als er dachte, zugleich aber mehr als er wollte.

Ollivander hatte Recht behalten – Riddle war viel zu selbstherrlich und arrogant, als dass er Betrug von einem magisch schwächerem Individuum erwartete. Wenn er diesen Fehler schließlich erkannte, würde es längst zu spät für ihn sein.

--

*******Gytrash**** – **Geist der nordenglischen Folklore, der in Gestalt eines Pferdes, Maulesels oder schwarzen Hundes einsame Wege heimsucht. Erscheint der Gytrash als Pferd mit schwarzglühenden Augen, so ist er bösartig gesinnt und darauf aus verspätete Wanderer in ihr Unheil zu locken. Nimmt er hingegen die Form eines Maulesels oder Hundes an, so ist er entweder missgünstig, findet Freude am Schabernack oder hilft vom Wege abgekommenen Wanderern auf den richtigen Weg zurückzufinden.

***Eleve**** –** Schüler, der sich als Anfänger in einer praktischen Ausbildung befindet; In der Zauberergemeinschaft werden alle Schüler eines magischen Institutes, die ihre UTZ-Prüfung noch nicht abgelegt haben, Eleven genannt. Der nächsthöhere Grad ist der des Faktotum (zumeist ein Muggel- oder Halbblütler (oder auch ein Abkömmling einer geldarmen Reinblutfamilie) mit einem mittelmäßigen bis mangelhaften Notendurchschnitt, der niedere Aufgaben erledigt und in vielen Fällen niemals aufsteigen wird), gefolgt vom Lehrling, Gesellen, Adlatus (Gehilfe des Meisters; darf bereits eigene Lehrlinge verpflichten) und schließlich dem Meister und dem Großmeister (Meister von mindestens drei Disziplin; hat automatisch einen Sitz im Zaubergamot).


	20. Chapter 19

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein grauenvolles Ereignis im Jahre 1024 A.D. hat zur Folge, dass die vier Gründer von Hogwarts auseinandergerissen werden. Rowena Ravenclaw, eine der gefürchtetsten Nekromanten aller Zeiten, deren Mentalität sich irgendwo zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn befindet, setzt es sich zum Ziel, das Quartett in einem späteren Leben erneut miteinander zu vereinen. 955 Jahre später ist es dann soweit –- sie hat die idealen Träger für die Seelen ihrer drei Gefährten gefunden. Aber nicht alles läuft, wie geplant. Eine Prophezeiung, die unmittelbar nach der Einpflanzung der Seelen gemacht wird, bringt zwei vollkommen neue Faktoren in die Gleichung –- Dumbledore und Voldemort.

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing:** **Harry Potter / Severus Snape** (Für weitere Paarungen könnt ihr gerne Vorschläge machen. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber noch nichts konkretes.)

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist **SLASH**. Das heißt, es kommt zu graphisch dargestellten sexuellen Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern –- in diesem Fall **HP/SS**. Zudem werden **Gewaltszenen** (auch sexuelle Gewalt) vorkommen. Entsprechende Warnungen findet ihr an den Anfängen der jeweiligen Kapitel. Insgesamt ist die Story recht dunkel und wurde daher auch als Drama eingestuft, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass der humoristische Faktor außer Acht gelassen wurde. Was die Sprache betrifft, so habe ich versucht, sie nicht zu sehr schleifen zu lassen, aber auch nicht zu hochgestochen daherzukommen. Dennoch wird es hin und wieder etwas harscher werden, schließlich musste ich ja auch die weniger gebildeten Charaktere zu Worte kommen lassen. Wer hiermit ein Problem hat, sollte sich schleunigst eine andere Geschichte suchen. Das Web ist schließlich voll mit guten Storys für alle Geschmäcker und Altersklassen.

.

**Verzichtserklärung:** Ich erhebe weder Anspruch auf das Harry-Potter-Universum, noch liegt es in meiner Absicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen... ihr kennt den Drill.

.

Wurde von **minikissgirl13** beta-gelesen.

.

.

.

**Kapitel neunzehn**

.

**Montag, 19. August 1996 / 02:14 / Hogwarts, Schottland**

„_... nein... zu früh... nicht jetzt, nein... Dämmerung... wird scheitern... nein, noch nicht... darf nicht... muss... _NEIN!_..."_

Schwer keuchend fuhr Sybill Trelawney in ihrem Bett auf. Haarsträhnen klebten ihr im Gesicht oder standen wild ab. Ihr schweißgesogenes Nachthemd hing klamm an ihrem Körper. Ihre Lippen waren aufgeplatzt und in ihren wilden, blutunterlaufenen Augen spiegelten sich die Nachwehen des gerade durchlebten Horrors.

„...nein...", wisperte sie. „Nein!"

Sie sprang auf und hetzte durch den Raum, ohne der kühlen Luft oder den eisigen Fliesen unter ihren nackten Füßen die geringste Beachtung zu schenken.

Mit zittriger Hand brachte sie einen Korb mit Getreidehalmen zum Vorschein und kippte ihn um. Dann griff sie nach zwei halbmondförmigen Ritualdolchen und ritzte sich synchron beide Unterarme auf. Harsch eine Beschwörung murmelnd, ließ sie das Blut auf die Halme tropfen. Dann bedeckte sie Zeige- und Mittelfinger ihrer rechten Hand mit Speichel und zeichnete mit ihnen eine Offenbarungsrune in die Sudelei aus Getreide und Blut, wobei sie ihre Stimme stetig anschwellen und harscher werden ließ, nur um jäh zu verstummen.

Einen Moment lang geschah gar nichts, dann fegte urplötzlich ein Geisterwind durch das Turmzimmer und riss die Halme empor. Gleich einem Miniorkan wirbelten er sie durcheinander, zeichneten mit ihnen eigentümliche Muster in die Luft und arrangierte sie schließlich zu einem Bild, dessen präzise gezogenen Linien keinen Zweifel an der Authentizität ließen.

Langsam beugte sich Sybill über das Konstrukt.

„...Mabon* der Klimax... Wende bis... _verdammt!_"

Mit einer abrupten Bewegung ihrer Hand ließ Sybill das Konstrukt in sich zusammenbrechen. Tränen der Wut brannten in ihren Augen.

„Nein, nein, nein! Darf nicht... alles vergebens, kann nicht... muss..."

Jäh war sie wieder auf den Beinen.

"Nein, reiß dich zusammen", murmelte sie zu sich selbst, als sie mit weitaufgerissenen Augen und fahrigen Bewegungen auf und ab zulaufen begann. „Reiß, dich zusammen, Sybill. Kein Koch-Sherry für dich, so gern du ihn auch hättest... nein, zu wichtig... musst das Auge klar halten, musst _sehen_... darfst nicht nachgeben..."

Nahezu eine Stunde verging auf diese Weise. Sybills Glieder waren steif von der Kälte und ihre Zähne am klappern, sie selbst jedoch so tief in ihren Monolog versunken, dass sie von alledem nichts bemerkt hatte. Abrupt kam sie zum Stillstand.

„Kein Ausweg", flüsterte sie. „Muss sie warnen. Muss... aber wie... ja das könnte... vielleicht..."

Sie legte ihre Handfläche gegen eine der Turmwände und leitete ihre Magie in das Gestein.

„Komm schon, komm schon... musst helfen..."

Ein entferntes Ächzen antwortete ihr. Die Magie im Raum begann sich zu verdichten, aus den Mauern herauszubluten und sich nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt zu einer geisterhaften Gestalt zu verdichten.

„Verzeiht, verzeiht", flehte Sybill und fiel auf ihre Knie, „Ich wollte nicht..."

„Und doch unterbrichst du meinen Schlummer." Die Frau blickte auf Sybill hinab, wie auf ein besonders hartnäckig um sie herum surrendes Insekt.

„Verzeiht, Herrin... musste es tun... Ihr müsst erfahren..."

„Weitere Unglücks- und Todesomen in deinen Teeblättern? Der _Grim_, womöglich?"

„Ich hatte eine Vision—"

„Durch _Koch-Sherry_ induziert?" Ihr Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel daran, was sie von dem Alkohol und Sybills Abhängigkeit von ihm hielt.

„Nein, nein, nein, nein", protestierte Sybill und schüttelte zur Untermalung wild ihren Kopf. „Nüchtern... ich bin nüchtern!"

„Aber gewiss." Die Erscheinung hob eine farblose Augenbraue. „Es ist eine Schande", fuhr sie schneidend fort, „die Letzte der Trelawneys so tief gefallen zu sehen, dass sie keinen Respekt vor ihrer Gabe hat und ihr Auge im Gegenteil regelmäßig mit Alkohol betäubt, um die Visionen zu hindern... eine Stümperin, die wahre Größe zu sabotieren sucht..."

„Lady Tòmag, _bitte_! Ich habe nicht getrunken, mein Auge ist klar! Ich habe _gesehen_! Ich _sah_... _sehe_... bitte, hört mich an."

Tòmag schwenkte ihre Hand in einer gleichmütigen Geste.

„Nun gut", meinte sie sardonisch. „Lass mich an deiner Weisheit teilhaben... aber sei gewarnt. Sollte sich dies als Zeitverschwendung meinerseits herausstellen, wirst du dich geradewegs in die Jauchegrube auf der Rückseite des Schlosses teleportiert wiederfinden."

Sybill, die Tòmags Missfallen bereits zu zahlreichen Gelegenheiten am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen hatte, nickte hastig.

„Es... es ist Zeit... zu schnell... Euer Sohn. Er ist in Gefahr—"

„Ist das so?" Ein Anflug von Amüsement erglomm in Tòmags Augen. „Wann ist Salazar jemals nicht in Gefahr? Er umwirbt den Tod, und der Tod ihn. So ist das Schicksal der Cassandra."

„Herrin, Ihr versteht nicht... dies ist anders... ernst..."

„So erzähl mir von deiner Vision. Ich bin bereit, mich eines Urteils zu enthalten... für den Moment."

Erleichterung breite sich über Sybills Züge aus.

„Danke, Herrin... habt Dank", brach es säuselnd aus ihr hervor. „Ihr ahnt nicht, was mir das bedeutet!"

„Demnach ist der befürchtete Schaden nicht körperlich?"

„Nein. _Ja!_ Nun... beides, eigentlich..."

„Sybill", unterbrach Tòmag deren wirres Gestammel, „da sind keine Termine, die ich einzuhalten habe. Deine Hast ist hinfällig. Ordne deine Gedanken, eher du fortfährst. Gegenwärtig würdest du uns nur beide unnötig aufregen."

Leise vor sich hinmurmelnd tat Sybill eben dies. Sie begann von neuem auf und ab zu laufen, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen und ihr Lippen in ständiger Bewegung. Als sie sich Tòmag schließlich zuwandte, waren ihre Glieder schwer, ihre Haut aschfahl und ihr Magielevel deutlich erschöpft. Tòmags geisterhafte Erscheinung hingegen hatte merklich an Dichte hinzugewonnen. Die Lebensenergie, die sie von Sybill gestohlen hatte, hatte ihr nicht nur die ersten Spuren von Farbe gegeben, sondern zudem merklich Leben eingehaucht. Ihr kastanienbraunes Haar schimmerte im Kerzenlicht, ihr altertümliches Gewandt raschelte mit ihren Bewegungen und in ihren Augen glommen smaragdgrüne Flammen.

Zittrig sackte Sybill auf den schräg vor der Feuerstelle platzierten Diwan und zog sich eine Wolldecke um ihre knochigen Schultern. Tòmag nahm ihr gegenüber Platz, wie eine Königen auf ihrem Thron. Mit einer achtlosen Bewegung ihrer Hand entzündeten sich die zu einer leisen Glut heruntergebrannten Holzscheite im Kamin.

„Sprich", befahl sie.

„Natürlich, Herrin", beeilte sich Sybill dem nachzukommen. „Nun... da sind gewisse Punkte im Raum-Zeit-Gefüge, deren Manipulation das Schicksal einzelner Person, und hierdurch auch das ihres Umfeldes, beeinflussen kann... wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings... Ihr wisst das, Herrin. Ihr _seht_! Nun, nicht so wie ich es tue... Ihr _ahnt_... gewissermaßen..."

„_Sybill_."

„Oh! Ja, natürlich... der Punkt ist... nun... er steht unmittelbar bevor, einer dieser Schlüsselmomente... bis Mabon muss es sich ereignet haben, oder Euer Anliegen wird scheitern..."

„Das erklärt nicht, wieso du mich hergerufen hast."

„Nein... natürlich nicht. Euer Sohn, er... Ihr müsst ihm helfen. Er ist sich selbst die größte Gefahr—"

„Ein Umstand, der auf alle Cassandras zutrifft."

„Dies ist anders... heikel... potentiell katastrophal..."

Tòmag schüttelte bekümmert ihren Kopf.

„Er hat seine Emotionen weggemauert und ist nun mehr ein Schatten als eine tatsächliche Person... das ist es, was du sagen willst, nicht wahr?"

Sybills Augen weiteten sich verwirrt.

„Woher.. wie..."

„Dies ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er derart gehandelt hat. Direkt nach seines Vaters Tod hat er versucht sich von seiner Menschlichkeit loszumachen, um den Schmerz nicht länger durchleben zu müssen. Der Damm brach, als er dem gewaltsamen Tod seiner Gemahlin beiwohnte... Es wundert mich nicht, dass er auf altbekannte Mittel zurückgegriffen hat."

Mit einem Satz war Sybill wieder auf den Beinen.

„Es kann verhindert werden... _muss_ verhindert werden!", rief sie, als sie von neuem damit begann auf und ab zulaufen.

Tòmag beobachtete ihr agitiertes Gebaren mit unleserlicher Miene.

„Und du denkst", fragte sie schließlich, „dass mein Eingreifen die Situation beschwichtigen kann?"

„JA! Nun, nicht Ihr... nicht direkt... auf keinen Fall direkt... würde nicht funktionieren... aber Lady Hufflepuff... Ihr müsst sie kontaktieren! Sie wird wissen... kann helfen... und da ist noch jemand, aber das wird sich von selbst regeln... sollte jedenfalls... wenn alles richtig verläuft..."

„Also schön. Ich werde Helga in deine Richtung weisen. Gemeinsam könnt ihr aushandeln, was zu tun ist—"

„Aber die Zeit! Halbmond..."

„Ich werde hasten. Für meinen Sohn würde ich selbst deine Visionen bezwingen."

„Danke, Herrin, danke..."

Doch Tòmag war längst verschwunden. Ebenso lautlos, wie sie gekommen war, hatte ihre geisterhafte Gestalt sich zu Schwaden zersetzt und war in das Gemäuer eingesickert.

--

**Montag, 19. August 1996 / 05:43 / das Ravenclaw-Anwesen, die Orkneyinseln, Schottland**

„Mordred, Morgana und die neun Höllen der Unterwelt!", zischte Rowena und rammte das Hackmesser in die Tischplatte. Abwechselt vor sich hinfluchend und an ihrem blutigen Daumen nuckelnd begann sie auf und ab zu laufen. Ihre Haare wechselten rapidschnell von einem Rotton zum nächsten.

Ein plötzliches Räuspern ließ sie herumwirbeln. Nicholas lehnte im Türrahmen und beobachtete ihr Verhalten mit sichtlicher Besorgnis.

„Perenelle, meine Liebe", meinte er schließlich, „Du scheinst ein wenig aufgebracht."

Sie warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und schnaubte.

„Wie sieht es mit dem Trunk aus?"

„In Stasis", gab sie finster zurück. Sie marschierte zum Schreibpult hinüber, griff nach der bereitliegenden Feder und begann kaum leserliche Anmerkungen auf ein Stück Pergament zu kritzeln. „Hab _Spaß_", waren ihre letzten Worte, ehe sie hoheitsvoll zur Tür hinausglitt.

Nicholas erlaubte sich ein Lächeln, ob ihres dramatischen Abgangs. Er nahm das Pergament auf und las die Schritte, die noch getan werden mussten, ehe der Trunk für zwei Tage köcheln konnte. Das Gemisch aus fein zerstoßenden Skarabäuskäfern und gehackter Ingwerwurzel stand schon bereit und konnte dem Trunk beigefügt werden, sobald das Destillat aus Gürteltiergalle und Feuersalamanderblut fertiggestellt war. Alles was jetzt noch fehlte, waren die feingehackten Tentakelsamen. Und ebendiese waren der Casus Belli*, denn wie jedes Mal, wenn Rowena Tentakelsamen hackte, war ihr offensichtlich der säuerliche Geruch in die Nase gestiegen, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie im entscheidenden Moment hatte niesen müssen, was wiederum dazu geführt hatte, dass sie sich in den Finger gehackt hatte.

Nicholas schüttelte erheitert den Kopf. Er griff nach dem Hackmesser und wandte sich der Zubereitung des Trunkes zu. Eine knappe Stunde später hatte dieser die gewünschte Dichte erreicht, so dass die Temperatur heruntergedreht und der Trunk für einige Zeit unbeaufsichtigt stehen gelassen werden konnte.

Nicholas sicherte das Labor ab, sprach einen Zauber, der eine Sirene ertönen lassen würde, falls es zu einem Zwischenfall kommen sollte, und lenkte seine Schritte in Richtung des Frühstückssalons.

Ein erzürntes _ARGH!_, gefolgt von lautem Gepolter und dem Glucksen eines Phönixes, ließ ihn innehalten. Anstatt seinen geplanten Kurs fortzusetzen, bog er nach links ab und erklomm die Treppe zur Bibliothek. Die Tür war angelehnt. Durch den Spalt waren der von Büchern, Schriftrollen und Pergamenten übersäte Boden, die Aschehäufchen, die wohl dereinst Bücher gewesen waren, und die umgestürzten Regalreihen deutlich zu erkennen. Im Zentrum des Chaos stand die jugendlich-greise Gestalt des Gryffindor-Lords.

„Wundervoll... einfach _wundervoll_", grollte dieser und ließ den dicken Wälzer in seinen Händen zuschnappen. Sein Blick stierte auf dem Schlachtfeld hinab als habe es ihm ein persönliches Unrecht angetan. „Sechs Tage", fuhr er an niemand bestimmtes gerichtet fort, „und keinen Schritt weiter... kurz davor, die Wände hoch zu rennen und mir die Haare auszuraufen... und das ist nicht _witzig_, Ashera!"

Besagtes Phoenixweibchen thronte hoch oben auf dem Kronleuchter, wo sie dem Anschein nach Zuflucht vor dem Tobsuchtsanfall ihres menschlichen Gefährten gesucht hatte, und schielte glucksend hinab. Ihr Tirilieren gewann einen Unterton von Schabernack hinzu.

Entrüstet riss Draco den Kopf herum.

„Ich bin _nicht_ alt!"

Sie zwitscherte etwas, das ihn nur noch weiter aufzubringen schien.

„_Enkelfalten!?_", stieß er aus. „Und das aus dem Schnabel eines durchgedrehten Truthahns! Ich sehe perfekt aus, umwerfend gut, um genau zu sein, und bin ganz sicher _nicht_ runzelig!!!"

Ungehalten vor sich hinschimpfend begann Draco durch das Chaos zu stapfen und hier und da nach einem Buch zu greifen, nur um es Sekunden darauf wieder von sich zu schleudern oder in einem glühendroten Flammenball aufgehen zu lassen.

Unvermittelt wirbelte er herum und verkündete mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinder in Richtung des Kronleuchters: „Und ich bin verdammt noch mal in der Lage, einen Glamour zu finden, ohne die Harpyie auf Knien um Hilfe anzuflehen! Du wirst schon sehen –- ihr alle werdet schon sehen! Der Nerv von euch, Wetten über meine Erfolgsaussichten abzuschließen..." Das Buch in seinen Händen ging jäh in Flammen auf und rieselte zu Asche dezimiert zu Boden. „...und _wie_ ich's euch zeigen werde...", grollte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Nicholas nahm Dracos schweres Atmen zum Anlass diesen durch ein Räuspern seiner Kehle auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Fortschritte?", erkundigte er sich in beiläufigem Tonfall.

Dracos Augen verengten sich gefährlich.

„Alles _prächtig_", biss er hervor. „Ich bin so ganz und gar nicht frustriert und kurz davor einen Mord zu begehen... oh _nein_, ich genieße es, den Raum ein wenig umzudekorieren... herrlicher Zeitvertreib, nur zu empfehlen—"

Nicholas schmunzelte.

„Mit anderen Worten, du bist genau dort, wo du begonnen hast?"

„Ganz und gar nicht... ich _weiß_ jetzt, dass es achtundfünfzig verschiedene Glamourzauber gibt – nämlich zwölf graumagische, einundzwanzig purpurmagische und fünfundzwanzig schwarzmagische. Der Großteil der Schwarz- und Purpurzauber sind absolut nutzlos für mich. Die verbleibenden graumagischen sind entweder zu simpel, Energiefresser, die den Träger schon nach kurzer Zeit ermüden lassen, von Fluktuationen durchsetzt, die wie ein Leuchtfeuer samt Sirene auf jemanden wie Dumbledore wirken würden, oder werden in Behelfsmitteln wie Metallen oder Steinen verankert, die man jederzeit verlieren könnte... ich weiß, dass Salazar niemals da ist, wenn ich ihn erwürgen will... und ich weiß, dass ich um ein Bücherfeuer herumtanzen werde, sobald ich den vermaledeiten Glamour gefunden habe! Wie du also siehst, komme ich _bestens_ voran—"

„Bist deinem eigentlichen Ziel aber noch immer nicht nähergekommen", nickte Nicholas. „Wie sieht es mit einer weißmagischen Lösung aus?"

Draco schnaubte.

„Bitte. Was nutzt mir ein Glamour, wenn ich ihn nicht selber heraufbeschwören kann?"

„Einen Trank womöglich?"

„Vielsafttank. War meine erste Idee", kam die knappe Antwort. „Hab niemals etwas so abartiges getrunken. Die bloße Erinnerung löst bereits einen Würgereflex aus."

„Hmm", sagte Nicholas. „Hocheffizient, wenn auch umständlich und nicht gerade geschmacksnervenfreundlich... Was hat dich davon abgebracht?"

„Abgesehen davon, dass Salazar nicht hier ist, um ihn für mich zu brauen? Das dürfte wohl Lady Ravenclaws hingeworfener Kommentar über Seelenmagie und mögliche Fluktuationen gewesen sein... du weißt schon, die Sache mit dem Testsubjekt, dessen Haare in Magie und Aufbau so instabil waren, dass anstelle eines Doppelgängers ein ockerfarbiges Alien kreiert wurde!"

Nicholas zuckte unbekümmert die Achseln.

„Nun jaah", meinte er gedehnt, „Eine alte Seele in einen jungen Körper einzupflanzen musste schließlich irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen haben. Eine gewisse Instabilität ist da wohl zu ertragen—"

„Ich sehe aus wie ein Greis!", entrüstete sich Draco. „Streich den Greis – ich sehe aus wie ein Flickenteppich! Jung und alt, Malfoy und Weasley... verstehst du überhaupt, was das für eine Monstrosität ist? Das ist wie ein eisskatender Hippogreif in einem Schottenrock mit aufgestickten lila Drachenbabys, der versucht, die Polka zu tanzen!"

„Nun, zumindest kannst du dich jetzt unters Volk mischen."

Draco gab ein Lachen von sich, das mehr hysterisch als erheitert klang.

„Mischen, sagst du? Ich werde eine Tarnidentität für meine Tarnidentität brauchen! Das sind keine Zauberer da draußen, das sind Aasgeier! Hyänen, die mich um meinen wohlverdienten Seelenfrieden bringen wollen! Die werden mir kaum genug Raum zum Atmen lassen, sobald sie mein Gesicht erst einmal mit dem Gryffindor-Lord in Verbindung gebracht haben... und das alles ist nur Salazars Schuld! Ich kann nicht fassen, dass er mich so hereingelegt hat!"

„Ah", machte Nicholas, „Wir hatten uns gewundert, wann du den Haken bemerken würdest—"

Draco wirbelte herum. Er riss den Mund auf und schloss ihn wieder, nur um den Vorgang ein zweites und schließlich auch ein drittes mal zu wiederholen. Sein Gesicht war indes rötlich angelaufen.

„Haken?", wisperte er, „_Haken!?_ Ich fasse das einfach nicht! Habt ihr auf meine Geistesgegenwart womöglich ebenfalls Wetten abgeschlossen? _Oh, ja_ –- lasst uns alle auf dem armen Godric herumtrampeln. Er ist zwar ein wenig begriffsstutzig, aber das macht die Angelegenheit doch umso amüsanter! –- _eh?_"

„Womöglich solltest du einen Schritt zurück tun", bemerkte Nicholas kryptisch. „Wie die Muggel so schön sagen: Manchmal sieht man den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht mehr... in diesem Sinne werde ich dich einfach einmal mit deinen Gedanken alleine lassen."

Er nickte knapp und verschwand zur Tür hinaus. Draco starte ihm fassungslos hinterher.

„Den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht sehen?", wiederholte er, während Ashera im Hintergrund in ihrer Heiterkeit von ihrem Kronleuchter purzelte. „So. Ein. Schwachsinn. Als wenn irgendjemand...", er kam ruckartig zum Stillstand und riss die Augen auf. „Nein...", versuchte er den Gedanken abzuschütteln, „...vollkommen unmöglich... das kann doch nicht... so simpel... ich bin ein solcher _Idiot!_"

Asheras hämisches Glucksen erfüllte den Raum, als Draco an der Wand entlang zu Boden glitt und komplett entgeistert auf das Bücherchaos starrte.

--

Nicholas hatte indes seinen ursprünglichen Weg wieder aufgenommen und betrat nun den Frühstückssalon.

Rowena saß auf einem der Fenstersitze mit einem Pott Kaffee in den Händen, den Blick brütend nach draußen gerichtet. Ihre Haare hatten einen pechschwarzen Farbton angenommen und hingen ihr in lebensunmutiger Depression ins Gesicht. Sie gab durch nichts zu erkennen, ob sie sich Nicholas Gegenwart bewusst war, er war sich jedoch sicher, dass sie es war. Selbst in der düstersten Stimmung war es schwer, ihr etwas vorzumachen.

Er ließ sich neben sie sinken und zog sie gegen seine Brust.

„Hast du mit ihr gesprochen?", versuchte er seine Gemahlin aus ihrem Stimmungstief herauszulocken, das nach dem Vorfall mit dem Hackmesser nur noch extremer geworden zu sein schien.

Rowena lachte humorlos auf.

„Als wenn meine Worte jemals zu ihr durchgedrungen wären. Helga und ihre elende Sturheit!"

„Damit sollte sie hervorragend in die Familie hineinpassen."

Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung schleuderte Rowena den Kaffeepott von sich. Scheppernd kollidierte er mit der nahen Wand, wo sich ein dunkelbrauner Fleck über die Tapete zu breiten begann. Ein Hauself mit verstört angelegten Ohren erschien sogleich, um die Sudelei zu beseitigen.

„Sie ist ein solcher Feigling!", zischte Rowena zornig, „Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie sie Salazar so einfach mit sich selbst allein lassen kann, gerade jetzt. Kann sie denn nicht sehen, wie labil er ist?"

Beruhigend begann Nicholas ihre Arme zu massieren.

„Er mag seine Rückfälle haben, aber das trifft auf alle Cassandras zu. Er braucht diese Chance. Wenn er seine Stärke jetzt nicht findet, könnte es später zum Zusammenbruch führen. Ollivander meinte, dass Salazar dazu neigt, Unangenehmes zu verdrängen... Findest du es nicht verdächtig, dass er die Harry-Potter-Hülle so einfach abgestreift hat, als wäre sie niemals ein Teil von ihm gewesen?"

„Er verabscheut den Ruhm, das ist alles. Er kann es nicht ab, dass, egal wohin er geht, die Leute seine Narbe begaffen."

„Und doch war es seine Identität für sechzehn Jahre. Sechzehn Jahre, in denen er nichts anderes gekannt hat. Ein Teil von ihm _ist_ Harry Potter, auch wenn er es nicht wahrhaben will."

„Worauf willst du hinaus, Nicholas?!", zischte sie. Ihre Augen hatten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammengezogen.

Nicholas schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Ich denke, dass der Tod von Sirius Black ihm mehr versehrt hat, als er bereit ist sich einzugestehen. Er ist ein hervorragender Okklumens. Um nicht an dem Schmerz und der Schuld zu ersticken, hat er alles, was in irgendeiner Verbindung zu Black steht, aus seinen Gedanken verdrängt. Was denkst du, was geschehen wird, wenn er jemand weiteres verliert?"

Rowenas Haltung versteifte sich. „_Nein_", bestritt sie, „Er hat sich umgebracht, weil er Helgas Tod nicht ertragen konnte, nicht, weil unterdrückte Schuldgefühle losgebrochen sind!"

„Bist du dir da so sicher? Statistisch gesehen gibt es unter zwanzig Cassandras nur eine, die keinen Selbstmord begeht. Wie kannst du wissen, dass es Helgas Verlust war, der ihn schließlich handeln ließ? Du sagtest, er sei _labil_."

„Labil, aber nicht _schizophren_! Er hat seine Probleme, das will ich gar nicht abstreiten, aber er ist intelligent genug zu erkennen, dass Verleugnung keine Lösung ist."

„Und doch glaubst du, dass wir ihn nicht mit sich selbst alleine lassen sollten?"

„Oh verdammt, Nicholas! Ich bin nur besorgt, was geschieht, wenn die Erinnerungen ihn _plötzlich_ überwältigen. Reinkarnation ist mit einem Risiko verbunden. Du hast doch gehört, was Gryffindor gesagt hat. Seine Bluteidssträhne ist zurückgekehrt. Dinge, die die wandelnde Seele in ihrer früheren Existenz stark beeinflusst haben, werden neu entstehen. Das heißt, der wiederentdeckte Schmerz wird ebenso intensiv sein, wie am Tag, wo er seinen Ursprung nahm. Ich— oh, _verdammt!_", sie drehte sich herum und vergrub ihren Kopf in seine Schulter. „Was, wenn es tatsächlich zuviel für ihn wird?", wisperte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

„Perenelle, meine Liebste", murmelte Nicholas sachte und strich ihr mit den Fingern durch Haar, „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Helga weiß, was sie tut. Sie ist eine Traumweberin. Sie kennt Salazar besser als jeder andere. Jemanden unbegründet leiden zu lassen, liegt einfach nicht in ihrer Natur. Sie wird ihn aufsuchen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, aber bis dahin sollten wir es den Dingen erlauben, sich zu entwickeln..."

„Das sagt sich so leicht... es fühlt sich falsch an, ihn so einfach im Stich zu lassen... er ist mein Vetter!"

Nicholas schloss seine Arme um Rowena, so dass diese nun fest gegen ihn gepresst war, und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Es wird sich einfinden", sagte er schließlich, „Der Trunk ist fast fertig. Sobald Asmodai Harry Potter ersetzt hat, können wir Salazar herholen und selber ein Auge auf ihn werfen. Versuch dir nicht zu viele Gedanken zu machen, meine Liebe. Ich bin mir sicher, dass alles nach Plan verlaufen wird."

„Und was, wenn in diesen drei Tagen etwas schief geht?"

„Dann werden wir die Trümmer aufsammeln und Salazar wieder zusammenflicken. Wir haben eine Mission. Salazars Pflichtbewusstsein wird ihn davon abhalten, sich etwas Nicht-zurücknehmbares anzutun, da bin ich mir sicher – zumindest bis Voldemort entgültig vernichtet ist."

„Du hast Recht...", murmelte Rowena in Nicholas Schulter, „Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun—"

Nicholas lachte leise.

„Toben und zetern, vermutlich. Du bist außerordentlich talentiert darin, deiner Wut Luft zu machen, geradezu furchteinflößend... aber lass uns nicht weiter über Salazar reden. Du sagtest, du habest etwas für Godrics Empathie ausgearbeitet."

Sie warf ihm einen durchdringenden Blick, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Also schön, lenk mich ab. Das dürfte zweifelsohne besser sein, als mich in einen Nervenzusammenbruch hineinzusteigern", und mit diesen Worten stürzte sie sich in einen Bericht über ihre neusten Forschungsdurchbrüche.

--

**Dienstag, 20. August 1996 / 12:15 / Atrium, das Zaubereiministerium, London**

Mit geübter Gewandtheit verließ Albus Dumbledore den Kamin und klopfte sich die Asche von seinem in allen Regenbogenfarben gestalteten Zaubererumhang. Es war Mittagspause, das Atrium des Zaubereiministeriums also wie erwartet verlassen. Geruhsam schlenderte Dumbledore zum Registrierungspult hinüber und überreichte dem Sicherheitsbeauftragten seinen Zauberstab, ohne dessen Blick auf seine behandschuhte Hand mit einer Erklärung zu würdigen.

Wie üblich dauerte die Prozedur deutlich länger als bei anderen Besuchern, da der Beamte schlichtweg überwältigt davon war, dem namhaften Albus Dumbledore nicht nur persönlich gegenüberzustehen, sondern zudem seinen Zauberstab halten zu dürfen. (Sorry, konnte nicht widerstehen :-))

Dumbledore bot ihm das obligatorische Zitronenbonbon an, welches stotternd entgegengenommen wurde, und setzte seinen Weg in Richtung des Liftes fort. Er fuhr hinab zur Mysteriumsabteilung, nahm von dort aus die Treppe und erreichte schließlich den zehnten Stock, in dem sich die Gerichtssäle und das Archiv befanden. Wohlwollend lächeln trat er an Registrierungspult heran.

„Guten Tag, Bethanny", begrüßte er die ehemalige Ravenclaw, welche überrascht von einigen Verwaltungsformularen aufblickte.

„Professor Dumbledore! Das ist aber eine Überraschung."

„In der Tat. Ich hatte selbst nicht damit gerechnet, heute hier vorbei zu kommen, meine Füße jedoch waren anderer Ansicht."

Sie lachte erheitert.

„Was führt Sie her, Professor? Es geschieht so selten, dass jemand anderes als einer der vielen Ministeriumsassistenten und Lehrlingen das Archiv aufsucht."

„Hmm... ja. Ich wollte Informationen über einen möglichen Schulwechsler einholen. Es ist schließlich nicht an der Tagesordnung, dass ein Externist* so spät in seiner Laufbahn zu uns hinzustößt."

Bethanny begann sogleich in ihren Ordnern zu blättern.

„Ah ja, hier haben wir es. Externist sagten Sie, Professor? Können Sie die Suche noch etwas eingrenzen?"

„Er ist einer der Slydhs und wird sich dem UTZ-Jahrgang anschließen. Er sollte also sechzehn bis achtzehn sein, womöglich neunzehn."

„Ein Slydh? Nun, das hilft tatsächlich weiter." Sie tippte mit dem Finger auf eine der vielen Tabellen. „Sektion SS3, Reihe 27B. Also fast bis zum Ende durch und dann links. Benötigen Sie Hilfe, Sir?"

„Vielen Dank, meine Liebe. Aber nein, ich denke, ich werde gut zurechtkommen. Sollte ich noch etwas benötigen, werde ich mich einfach noch einmal melden."

„In dem Fall, viel Spaß, Sir. Die Regale sind ein wenig staubig. Magie ist im Archiv untersagt. Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich Ihnen ein Staubtuch mitgeben."

„Ah ja, das ist eine hervorragende Idee. Vielen Dank, Bethanny."

Sie überreichte ihm eines der bereitliegenden Staubtücher, schenkte ihm ein letztes keckes Lächeln und wandte sich von neuem den Verwaltungsformularen auf ihrem Schreibtisch zu.

Dumbledore betrat indes das Archiv. Wie Bethanny ihn gewarnt hatte, waren die Regalreihen, in denen Informationen über die Slydhs gesammelt wurden, extrem verstaubt. Er musste ein wenig suchen, wurde aber schließlich fündig.

Behutsam entfernte Dumbledore die Schutzhülle und öffnete die Akte in seinen Händen. Er blätterte ein wenig, bis er den mysteriösen jungen Mann schließlich fand. Interessiert begann er zu lesen.

_**Name:**__ Seonachan S. S. Uilleam_

_**Geb.:**__ Sommer (?) 1980_

_**Eltern:**__ Steafan Uilleam (verst.), Tòmag __Siobhan S.(verst.)_

_**Geschw.:**__ none_

_**Patriarch:**__ Ollivander Solamh S. (Zauberstabhersteller)_

_**Ethnie:**__ Slydh, magisch _

_**Status:**__ emanzipiert _

_**Qualifikationen:**__ Meister der Zauberstabkunde, Gesellenstatus in Zaubertrankkunde und Heilkunde, ____ für UTZs siehe Anhang_

_**Gegenw. Beschäftigung:**__ Lehrling der Alchemie (Identität des Meisters versiegelt)_

_**Sonstiges: **_

_Primärer Zauberstab: Haselnuss-Wallnuss-Hybrid + Sphinx-Kopfhaar_

_Registrierter Nordluchs-Animagus (bes. Kennz.: silber-grüne Augen)_

_Extreme allergische Reaktion auf Billywig-Stachel_

_Hat Attacke einer Wildkatze mit intaktem Kern überstanden_

_Cassandra (?)_

_**Ergebnis der privat abgelegten UTZ-Prüfung**_

_Bestanden mit den Noten: Nicht bestanden mit den Noten:_

_Ohnegleichen (O) Mies (M)_

_Erwartungen übertroffen (E) Schrecklich (S)_

_Annehmbar (A) Troll (T)_

_Mit Auszeichnung (+)_

_Seonachan Uilleam hat folgende Noten erlangt:_

_**Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste**__ O+_

_**Verwandlung**__ E (erfolgreiche Animagusverwandlung wurde angerechnet)_

_**Zauberkunst **__E_

_**Astronomie **__E_

_**Kräuterkunde**__ O_

_**Zaubertränke**__ O+_

_**Geschichte der Zauberei**__ S_

_**Pflege magischer Geschöpfe**__ O_

_**Wahrsagen **__M_

_**Alte Runen**__ E_

_**Arithmantik**__ E_

_**Muggelkunde**__ O_

Gedankenverloren ließ Dumbledore die Akte zuschnappen. Es sah ganz danach aus, als würde er Seonachan nicht davon überzeugen können, sein letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts zu absolvieren, da er die UTZ-Prüfung bereit bestanden hatten, zudem mit einem hervorragenden Notendurchschnitt –- insbesondere, wenn man nicht nur sein junges Alter bedachte, sondern zudem die Tatsache, dass er alle zwölf Prüfungsfächer belegt hatte.

Fünf „_Ohnegleichen_", zwei davon mit Auszeichnung, fünf „_Erwartungen übertroffen_", ein _„Mies"_ und ein „_Schrecklich_". Für einen gerade einmal Sechzehnjährigen (oder war er womöglich noch immer fünfzehn? Ein genaues Geburtsdatum war in der Akte nicht enthalten.), war dies eine beeindruckende Leistung.

Er war ein Animagus. Hinzu kamen der Meistergrad in Zauberstabkunde und der Gesellenstatus in Zaubertränke und Heilmagie. Über die Spekulation, dass Seonachan eine Cassandra sein konnte, sah Dumbledore fürs erste hinweg.

Es schien tatsächlich, als sollte Severus mit seiner Einschätzung Recht behalten haben. Seonachan Uilleam war jemand, den man im Auge behalten musste. Dass es dem jungen Mann gelungen war, von einem der sechs Alchemisten der Gegenwart als Lehrling aufgenommen zu werden, war verblüffend. Die Alchemisten waren eine überaus mysteriöse und verschwiegene Gemeinde. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen war ein Kunststück, das nur wenigen gelang. Nicht einmal Dumbledore, der schon als Kind von einer Karriere als Alchemist geträumt hatte, hatte es trotz all seines Ingeniums* geschafft von einem Lehrmeister aufgenommen zu werden. Seine Freundschaft mit den Flamels war einzig auf deren Bekanntschaft mit seiner Mutter zurückzuführen, die Hilfe bei ihnen gesucht hatte, als Arianas Zustand sich verschlechtert hatte, und natürlich die Tatsache, dass verwandtschaftliche Bande zu Perenelles ältestem Sohn bestanden.

Flamel ... ein Besuch bei Nicholas war längst überfällig; lange würde dieser schließlich nicht mehr in dieser Seinsebene verweilen, nun, da der Stein des Weisen zerstört worden war. Zudem war es gut möglich, dass sich im Rahmen einer Stippvisite* eine ausgezeichnete Gelegenheit ergeben würde, Einblick in die Frage zu bekommen, wer Seonachans Lehrmeister war. Womöglich würde er diesen dann sogar nach Hogwarts locken können, vielleicht als Lehrassistenten. Der Junge würde dies sicher als eine Chance sehen, Erfahrungen auf seinem gewählten Gebiet zu sammeln, was Dumbledore wiederum eine Gelegenheit bieten würde, ihn genauer zu studieren, seine Loyalitäten herauszufinden und ihn eventuell für den Orden anzuwerben. Ein angehender Alchemist würde eine vortreffliche Ergänzung machen, und auch sein O+ in Verteidigung konnte hierbei nicht schaden. Ja, das klang nach einem hervorragendem Plan.

Leise vor sich hinsummend stülpte Dumbledore die Sicherheitshülle über die Akte und stellte diese zurück ins Regal. Er hatte einiges zu planen und schließlich einen alten Freund aufzusuchen.

--

***Mabon**** –** Tag- und Nachtgleiche, Herbstäquinox

*******Casus Belli**** – **(lat.: casus = Fall / bellum = Krieg); Kriegsfall, Krieg auslösendes Ereignis - Anlass

***Externist** – externer Schüler/ externer Prüfling; jemand, der außerhalb des Ortes, an dem er seine Prüfung ablegt, gelernt hat

***Ingenium** – lat_._: Begabung, Erfindungskraft, schöpferische Geistesanlage, Genie

***Stippvisite** – kurzer Besuch (kommt ein wenig schrullig daher – ebenso wie auch Ingenium – aber ich denke, dass das zu Dumbledore, der ja selber ein wenig wunderlich ist, gut passt)

--

A.N.: Einige von euch hatten sich ja bereits darüber gewundert, dass Salazar sich so vollkommen anders als Harry Potter verhält. In früheren Kapiteln gab es natürlich bereits Andeutungen, aber ich hoffe, dass euch dieses Kapitel die Situation klarer gemacht hat. Wir haben hier die alte Debatte „Nature versus Nurture". Während Salazar in einem liebevollen Umfeld aufgewachsen ist und aus eigenem Antrieb beschlossen hat, frühzeitig den Erwachsenenstatus anzunehmen, hatte Harry als Kind niemals die Möglichkeit das Leben zu genießen und Unfug zu bauen. Das ist auch der Grund, warum seine Ambitionen von dem Wunsch nach Unbeschwertheit überschattet wurden und er lieber mit Ron gefaulenzt hat als für Zukünftiges zu planen...

Als es nach Voldemorts Übergriff zur Verschmelzung diese beiden Persönlichkeiten kam, hatte Harry gerade Sirius verloren, während Salazars frischeste Erinnerung der Tod seiner Gemahlin war. Er war komplett überfordert und hat den Schmerz seiner beiden Leben verdrängt. Leider hat Verdrängtes aber auch die Eigenschaft im unmöglichsten Moment vorzupreschen. Ihr ahnt es also schon... im nächsten Kapitel haben wir Salazars Zusammenbruch.


	21. Chapter 20

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein grauenvolles Ereignis im Jahre 1024 A.D. hat zur Folge, dass die vier Gründer von Hogwarts auseinandergerissen werden. Rowena Ravenclaw, eine der gefürchtetsten Nekromanten aller Zeiten, deren Mentalität sich irgendwo zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn befindet, setzt es sich zum Ziel, das Quartett in einem späteren Leben erneut miteinander zu vereinen. 955 Jahre später ist es dann soweit –- sie hat die idealen Träger für die Seelen ihrer drei Gefährten gefunden. Aber nicht alles läuft, wie geplant. Eine Prophezeiung, die unmittelbar nach der Einpflanzung der Seelen gemacht wird, bringt zwei vollkommen neue Faktoren in die Gleichung –- Dumbledore und Voldemort.

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing:** **Harry Potter / Severus Snape** (Für weitere Paarungen könnt ihr gerne Vorschläge machen. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber noch nichts konkretes.)

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist **SLASH**. Das heißt, es kommt zu graphisch dargestellten sexuellen Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern –- in diesem Fall **HP/SS**. Zudem werden **Gewaltszenen** (auch sexuelle Gewalt) vorkommen. Entsprechende Warnungen findet ihr an den Anfängen der jeweiligen Kapitel. Insgesamt ist die Story recht dunkel und wurde daher auch als Drama eingestuft, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass der humoristische Faktor außer Acht gelassen wurde. Was die Sprache betrifft, so habe ich versucht, sie nicht zu sehr schleifen zu lassen, aber auch nicht zu hochgestochen daherzukommen. Dennoch wird es hin und wieder etwas harscher werden, schließlich musste ich ja auch die weniger gebildeten Charaktere zu Worte kommen lassen. Wer hiermit ein Problem hat, sollte sich schleunigst eine andere Geschichte suchen. Das Web ist schließlich voll mit guten Storys für alle Geschmäcker und Altersklassen.

.

**Verzichtserklärung:** Ich erhebe weder Anspruch auf das Harry-Potter-Universum, noch liegt es in meiner Absicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen... ihr kennt den Drill.

.

Wurde von **minikissgirl13** beta-gelesen.

.

.

**!!!Warnung!!!** – der letzte Absatz beinhaltet den Beginn einer sexuellen Gewaltszene!

.

.

.

**Kapitel zwanzig**

**.**

**Dienstag, 20. August 1996 / 18:01 / das Ravenclaw-Anwesen, die Orkneyinseln, Schottland**

Mit starrem Blick stierte Rowena auf den blubbernden Kessel. Dessen Inhalt wählte ebendiesen Moment, um von einem warmen Blau zu Lila und von dort zu Violett zu wechseln, nur um sich Sekunden darauf grell Orange zu färben, die Blubberbläschen in Form einer gewaltige Dampfwolke auszuspeien und in der Folge den gesamten Raum erzittern zu lassen.

Als der Nebel sich legte, war das gesamte Labor von einem feinen orangefarbenen Staub bedeckt. Der Kessel hingegen köchelte erneut in einem unschuldigen Babyblau und verströmte zudem einen lieblichen Fliedergeruch.

Rowenas Augen zogen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, indes ihre rechte Hand mit dem Hackmesser spielte. Sie zeigte keinerlei Regung, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Nicholas hereingeschlittert kam.

„Ah - orange", meinte er endlich.

„Orange", stimmte Rowena ihm zu. Ihr Blick war noch immer starr auf den Kessel gerichtet.

Nicholas nickte langsam.

„Perenelle...", versuchte er erneut ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, „meinst du nicht, dass es an der Zeit ist, das Labor zu verlassen? Du solltest dich etwas ausruhen. Schlafen, wenn möglich. Du bist jetzt schon seit drei Tagen auf den Beinen."

Ihr Schweigen war Antwort genug. Nicholas trat etwas näher und begann den feinen Staub aus ihren Haaren zu zupfen.

„Du bist besorgt, ich kann das verstehen. Aber schlafwandelnd wirst du uns wenig nützen."

„Ein Tag mehr macht keinen Unterschied."

„Womöglich", sagte Nicholas, „aber du kannst nicht ständig alleine die Verantwortung tragen... ich weiß, du hast ein starkes Rückgrad, aber auch die stärksten Wirbel können brechen, wenn ausreichend Druck eingesetzt wird... hab Vertrauen."

Rowenas Schultern sackten leicht herab.

„Ich -", begann sie, verstummte aber, als unvermittelt ein Hauself in ihr Labor ploppte. Ihre Hand zog sich reflexmäßig um den Griff des Hackmessers zusammen.

Der Hauself, der mittlerweile gute Instinkte für Rowenas Stimmungslagen entwickelt hatte, tat einen hastigen Schritt zurück und legte die Ohren flach an.

„Was ist es, Tami?", fragte Nicholas.

Die Augen des Elfen flackerten so schnell zu Rowena hinüber, dass es ein Spiel des Lichts hätte sein können.

„Mr Dumbi, Sir. Tami hat ihn in's Foyer gebeten."

Ein dumpfer Laut begleitete das Rammen der Klinge in eine der Arbeitsflächen.

„Er ist früher als erwartet", grübelte Nicholas. „Was meinst du, meine Liebe. Sollen wir ihn willkommen heißen?"

--

Munter an einem Zitronenbonbon lutschend und auf seinen Zehen wippend, begutachtete Albus Dumbledore die historischen Artefakte, die in dem weiten Foyer des ausgestellt waren. Seine Hand streckte sich nach einem besonders interessant geriffeltem Dolch aus, zog sich aber hastig wieder zurück. Die Erfahrung mit dem Ring war noch immer zu frisch in seiner Erinnerung.

Er rückte seine Halbmondgläser zurecht und beugte sich erneut über das Instrument. Die Verarbeitung war wirklich beeindruckend. Mehr kunstvoll als für den Gebrauch gedacht...

„Lass dich nicht täuschen, Albus", erklang die Stimme von Nicholas Flamel aus dem Hintergrund, „Der Dolch wurde in Basiliskenblut getaucht, eher er im Drachenfeuer gehärtet wurde... eine wahrlich tödliche Waffe."

„Darum der rötliche Schimmer", erkannte dieser mit der Faszination eines Sechsjährigen, „Für Rituale oder als zeremonieller Schmuck gedacht?"

„Letzteres. Auch wenn ich keinen Zweifel daran habe, dass jemand kreatives ihn auch für ersteres nutzen könnte."

Dumbledore summte wohlgemut und schlenderte zum nächsten Artefakt hinüber, einer Breitaxt aus der Wikingerzeit.

„793 A.D.", kommentierte Nicholas, „Sie stammt aus dem Überfall auf das Kloster von Lindisfarne. Der Stärkungszauber einer ihrer Völven* liegt noch immer darauf."

„Und das nach all der Zeit? Da ist wirklich beeindruckend..."

„Die Wikinger haben andere Fokusse gebraucht als wir es heute tun." Nicholas deutete auf einen langen, weißen, von zahlreichen Runen verzierten Stab, der etwas weiter links in einer Glasvitrine ruhte. „Ein Völr*. Er wurde aus dem Schlüsselbein eines Norwegischen Stachelbuckels geschnitzt. Ein deutlich höheres Magielevel konnte mit ihm erreicht werden, da das Blut des Trägers direkt in die Runen geträufelt und auf alchemistischem Wege versiegelt wurde."

„Da ist es wohl gut, dass uns der Herstellungsprozess nicht überliefert wurde. Es ist nicht auszudenken, was ein derartiges Instrument in den Händen eines gepeinigten Zauberers anrichten könnte."

Nicholas schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. Dies war der eine Punkt, wo beide Männer grundsätzlich aneinander prallten.

„Du kennst meine Ansicht zu diesem Thema, Albus. Lass uns keinen neuen Streit beginnen."

„Durchaus, alter Freund", stimmte Dumbledore ihm zu. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Nicholas, der immer so ungemein vital und lebensfroh gewirkt hatte, nun von einer Aura aus Müdigkeit und Schwäche umgeben war. Seine Bewegungen waren langsam und präzise, nahezu zaghaft. Von der früheren Rastlosigkeit fehlte jede Spur. Zudem stützte er sich schwer auf einen Gehstock.

„Wie geht es Perenelle?", erkundigte er sich.

Nicholas machte einen unentschiedenen Schwenker mit seiner Hand.

„Ah, du weißt, sie ist etwas älter als ich... Sie macht eine schwere Phase durch. Lange ist es nicht mehr hin. Aber das wird wohl für's Beste sein..."

„Ihr habt die richtige Entscheidung getroffen", sagte Dumbledore entschieden. „Unsterblichkeit ist nicht für uns Menschen gedacht. Der Reiz ist verständlich, ja... aber letztlich ist der Tod nur der Beginn von etwas neuem. Er sollte nicht gefürchtet, sondern vielmehr mit offenen Augen willkommengeheißen werden."

Nicholas schmunzelte. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand lud er Dumbledore ein ihm in den Frühstückssalon zu folgen, wo Tami bereits damit zugange war ein Teeservice auszuteilen.

„Dein altes Mantra", bemerkte er beiläufig. „Du scheinst entschlossener als bei deinem letzten Besuch. Hast du tatsächlich bereits Abschied genommen?"

„Ah", machte Dumbledore und lehnte sich unbekümmert in einem der Stühle zurück, indes sein Zeigefinger seinen Bart zu zwirbeln begann. „Alles hat ein Ende, und ich sehe das meinige schnell heranrücken... ich war voreilig, geradezu töricht... konnte nicht widerstehen..."

„Du hast den Stein gefunden." Es war keine Frage, lediglich eine Feststellung. Dumbledore nickte dennoch und schloss mit einem Schulterzucken an.

„Sind es die Geister gewesen, oder doch etwas anderes?"

„Beides, wirklich", gestand Dumbledore nach kurzem Zögern. „Ariana hat mich verfolgt seit... nun, ich hatte gehofft, eine Antwort zu finden, aber es sollte nicht sein. Der Stein ist was er verspricht, und doch soviel weniger. Ich konnte ihn nicht nutzen. Stattdessen hat der Moment des Deliriums seine Krallen in mich geschlagen..."

Er strich den Ärmel von seiner behandschuhten Hand zurück und entfernte auch die letzte Barriere.

Nicholas bedachte die verwelkte Hand mit brennender Intensität.

„Und doch hast du uns nicht um Hilfe gebeten."

„Wie du schon sagtest, es ist für's Beste. Mein Leben war lang und ergiebig. Es wird Zeit mich dem nächsten Abenteuer zu stellen."

„Durchaus...", murmelte Nicholas. „Wirst du mit uns zu Abend essen?"

Dumbledore summte wohlgemut.

„Nun, eigentlich", meinte er endlich, „hatte ich gehofft, die Nacht hier zu verbringen. Es ist gut möglich, dass dies unsere letzte Begegnung sein wird, alter Freund. Ich möchte Abschied nehmen und noch einmal mit dir über Bücher und Forschungsdurchbrüche diskutieren, ganz wie in alten Zeiten... ich werde tatsächlich ein wenig melancholisch, wie ich fürchte..."

„Natürlich kannst du bleiben, Albus", erklang Perenelles Altstimme von Hinterrücks. Auch sie war in den vergangenen vier Jahren deutlich gealtert, wie Dumbledore sofort feststellte. Ihre zuvor bereits runzelige Haut war nun fleckig, ihr Haar silbern und ihre Hände merklich am zittern. Zudem hatte sie dunkle Ringe unter den Augen – ein deutliches Zeichen für die Krisensituation, die sie laut Nicholas gegenwärtig durchlebte.

Sie stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und schlurfte in den Raum hinein, was Nicholas dazu veranlasste aufzuspringen und ihr den Stuhl zurechtzurücken.

Dumbledore erhob sich ebenfalls, wie es sich in Gegenwart einer Dame gehörte, und nahm erst wieder platz, als Perenelle sich gesetzt hatte. Wie auch schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, und jeder darauf folgenden, verspürte Dumbledore eine Gänsehaut als er ihren kalten, kobaltblauen Augen begegnete. Es war unglaublich irrational, dennoch konnte er diese Reaktion nicht abschütteln – auch nicht nach einer über hundertjährigen Bekanntschaft. Irgendetwas in ihr erweckte seine Urängste. Und doch waren die Zeiten lange vorbei, wo er seine Mutter angefleht hatte, sich nicht mehr kommen zu lassen, weil sie ein Monster unter ihrer Haut hatte... Er war unglaublich naiv gewesen. Perenelle mochte nicht die sanftmütigste Person unter dieser Sonne sein, und hatte tatsächlich sogar fast gewalttätige Stimmungsschwankungen, aber sie war innerlich zu stark, als dass sie diesen Trieben nachgegeben hätte. Dafür hatte Dumbledore sie stets bewundert... und insgeheim gefürchtet.

„Wir werden nach _Windermere_ umquartieren", schnitt Nicholas unvermittelt in seine Gedanken ein.

Überrascht hob Dumbledore den Kopf.

„Du meinst das alte Flamel-Anwesen?", hakte er nach.

Nicholas Züge verklärten sich in ein melancholisches Lächeln.

„So ist es", murmelte er, „Der Ort, wo der Stein entdeckt wurde und den wir schließlich verlassen mussten, als der Druck der Öffentlichkeit zu groß wurde. Du weißt ja wie sie sind, die Massen – eifersüchtig und voller Habgier."

„Aber ist das nicht riskant? Ihr könnt dort leicht gefunden werden. Die Todesser—"

„Sind uns herzlichst willkommen." Perenelles Harpyien-Lächeln war alles andere als beruhigend für Dumbledores ohnedies bereits aufgewühlten Geist.

„Wirklich, es ist in Ordnung", meinte nun auch Nicholas, „Das Ende ist nun so nahe, dass das „Wie" an Bedeutung verliert. Der Name Flamel wird sich in der Geschichtsschreibung verlieren. Ob gewaltsam oder friedlich... ich möchte ein letztes Mal heimkehren, ehe es soweit ist."

„Ihr habt eure Vorkehrungen demnach abgeschlossen?"

Die beiden tauschten einen Blick aus, der Dumbledore das dringende Gefühl gab, dass ein wichtiger Punkt noch ungenannt geblieben war.

„Nun", sagte Nicholas langsam. „Beinahe. Da ist noch etwas, aber das sollten wir morgen besprechen. Die Situation ist noch offen, im Augenblick zumindest... du verstehst."

Dumbledore nickte hinhaltend. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Nicholas Anliegen etwas mit der stetig eskalierenden Situation außerhalb zu tun hatte. Ob mit positiver oder negativer Konsequenz, blieb noch herauszufinden.

--

**1024 A.D. / Hogsmead, Schottland**

_Die Luft war erfüllt von Schreien und Wehklagen. Das Dorf lag in Ruinen. Leichen und Verletzte säumten die Wege, während Angehörige verzweifelt nach ihren Nächsten suchten. Nicht einmal vor den Kindern hatten die Angreifer Halt gemacht._

_Es war alles so plötzlich geschehen, gerade noch hatten die Dorfeinwohner Lunasduinn*, das Fest der Fruchtbarkeit und der Ernte, gefeiert, gelacht und getanzt, als die ersten brennenden Pfeile über ihre Köpfe hinweggesurrt waren. _

_Sie waren schwerbewaffnet und auf Schlachtrössern gekommen. Unbarmherzig hatten sie ihre Keulen und Schwerter geschwungen, während ihre Schützen die umstehenden Häuser in Brand gesteckt hatten. Sie hatten die Männer und Kinder erschlagen und die Frauen geschändet. Es war ein einziges Massaker gewesen..._

_Erschöpft kämpfte Salazar sich von einem Verwundeten zum nächsten. Stunden waren vergangen, seit der erste Pfeil abgeschossen worden war. Seine Glieder waren schwer von Müdigkeit und magischer Schwäche, und der Rauch brannte ihm beißend in Augen und Lungen. Er hätte sich am liebsten klein zusammengerollt, wusste aber, dass mit dem Tod des Dorfheilers __Cailbhin er und die Hebamme Anabal als einzige verblieben waren, die ein mehr als oberflächliches Verständnis der Heilmagie hatten. _

„_Salazar! Salazar!", erklang plötzlich Anabals wehmütiger Ruf._

_Salazar spürte eine dunkle Ahnung in sich aufsteigen. Mit einem letzten Wink seiner Hand sterilisierte er die zerschmetterte Schulter des leise schluchzend vor ihm liegenden Jungen und flößte ihm etwas Skelewachs in den Mund, dann drückte er der daneben knienden Mutter einige Kräuter in die Hand. _

„_Warte einige Minuten, bis sich die Magie legt, dann tupf das auf die Verletzung und lass es einziehen. Es sollte die Schmerzen etwas lindern. Wenn du ihn bewegst, schüttle ihn auf keinen Fall durch und lass ihn auch nicht selber laufen, andernfalls besteht die Gefahr, dass der Heilungsprozess gestört wird." _

„_H-habt vielen Dank, mein Lord", stammelte sie und griff nach seiner Hand, um seinen Siegelring zu küssen. _

_Salazar nickte ihr knapp zu, dann sprang er auf und schlängelte sich durch die Menge zum Dorfrand, von wo aus Anabals Ruf gekommen war. Die Hebamme hockte im Staub mit dem Kopf einer jungen Frau in ihrem Schoß. _

_Salazar kam ruckartig zum Stillstand. Er hätte diesen wirren Lockenkopf überall wiedererkannt. _

„_Helga!", stöhnte er und stürzte zu den beiden Frauen hin. Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach, als er neben seiner Gemahlin auf die Knie fiel. Mit bebenden Händen strich er ihr das blutgetränkte Haar aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren glasig und schienen ihn im ersten Moment nicht zu erkennen. _

„_S-seo-na", krächzte sie mit sichtlicher Anstrengung. _

„_Nein!", wisperte er eindringlich, „du musst deine Kräfte sparen--" _

_Sie lachte ein schmerzhaftes Lachen, das in einen ertickten Hustenanfall überging. Ihre Lungen waren offensichtlich beschädigt. _

_Salazar ließ seine Hände wenige Zentimeter über ihren Leib gleiten und lenkte seine Sinnesmagie hinab. Was er fand, ließ ihn aufschluchzen. Flehendlich blickte er zu Anabal auf, doch diese schüttelte nur bekümmert den Kopf. Da war nichts, das noch für Helga getan werden konnte – nicht hier draußen im Dreck, ohne die nötigen Werkzeuge und Medikamente._

„_S-senoa", hauchte Helga und hob eine bebende Hand. Salazar war sofort neben ihrem Kopf, so dass er sie besser verstehen konnte, und mit ihrer Hand schützend zwischen seine Handflächen gebettet. „I-ich kann schon f-fast das L-l-licht sehen... k-ka-lt--" _

„_Es wird bald wärmer werden", wisperte Salazar mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Du wirst sehen, Liebste. Wenn der Frühling kommt, werden wir wieder gemeinsam über die blütenbestickten Wiesen tanzen..."_

„_Un-s-sere T-tochter--"_

„_Sie wird ein wundervolles Leben haben. Ich kann sie schon direkt vor mir sehen – langes Lockenhaar und deine bezaubernden blauen Augen. Godric wird sie fürchterlich verziehen..." _

_Sie lachte ein letztes, schmerzhaftes Lachen und wurde still. Ihre Augen blickten leer in die Morgendämmerung hinaus. _

_Salazar gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, irgendwo zwischen einem Lachen und einem Schluchzen. Tränen begannen seine bleichen Wangen hinabzurinnen. Er beugte sich über den Körper seiner Gemahlin und schloss ihre Augen. Dann haucht er ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn. Er konnte kaum noch atmen, seine Gedanken hingegen waren klar. Langsam zog er den Dolch aus seiner Scheide und ließ seine Sinnesmagie in ihn hineinsinken, um ihn zu sterilisieren. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte, und es war womöglich das schwerste, das jemals von ihm verlangt worden war. Sein gesamter Körper schien zu beben, nur seine Hand war ruhig. _

_Die glühendroten Strahlen der aufsteigenden Sonne gaben der Welt den Anschein in Flammen zu stehen, als Salazar den Dolch zum ersten Schnitt ansetzte._

--

**Mittwoch, 21. August 1996 / 09:12 / der Fuchsbau, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon**

Keuchend schnappte Salazar nach Luft. Er hatte das Gefühl, ersticken zu müssen. Ein schweres Gewicht schien auf seiner Brust zu liegen und ihm den Atem zu rauben. Er schaffte es gerade noch, sie über den Bettrand zu beugen, ehe er sich brutal erbrach.

Ausrufe von „Harry!" und „_Ühhm_" erreichten sein Ohr, doch er schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung. Die Bilder waren zu klar, als dass er sich von ihnen losmachen konnte. Helgas gebrochener Körper, ihr blutdurchzogenes Haar, ihr Lächeln als sie ihren letzten Atmzug nahm... Zu deutlich konnte er sich daran erinnern, wie er ihr das Kind aus dem noch immer warmen Leib geschnitten hatte, und wie er die Muggel, die ihr das angetan hatten, gejagt und schließlich in seinem Delirium niedergemetzelt hatte.

Es schien gerade erst geschehen zu sein. Es war so deutlich, so frisch... so unglaublich sinnlos... er konnte einfach nicht dagegen ankämpfen.

Er würgte bis nur noch weiß-grünlicher Schaum kommen wollte, dann vergrub er seinen Kopf in seinem Kissen und erlaubte es den Tränen frei zu fließen.

„Oh, Harry!", wisperte Hermine, die offensichtlich gekommen war, um ihn zu wecken. Ihr Arm legte sich um seine Schulter, während ihre andere Hand damit begann, seinen Arm zu massieren. „Schhh... es ist okay. Sirius' Tod war nicht deine Schuld..."

Irgendwo im Hintergrund gab Ron unbehaglich seine Zustimmung.

Salazar hatte das Bedürfnis zu lachen. Nicht seine Schuld? Was wusste Hermine schon von _Schuld_? Natürlich war es seine Schuld. Er war eine Cassandra. Cassandras lebten, indem sie zukünftige Geschehnisse derart manipulierten, dass das ständig über ihren Köpfen hängende Todesomen jemand anderen befiel. Es mochte unbewusst geschehen, Tatsache war aber, dass die Schuld bei der Cassandra lag. Er hatte Helga getötet, ebenso wie auch Sirius und seine Eltern, sowohl die dieses, als auch die seines vorherigen Lebens. _Schuld_... und wie es seine Schuld war!

Mit bebender Hand fuhr er sich über die Augen. Er wollte sich gerade aufsetzen, als er die silberne Bluteidssträhne bemerkte, die ihm ins Gesicht fiel.

Innerlich auffluchend nahm Salazar einen tiefen Atemzug und ließ den versehrten Okklumentik-Schirm so abrupt hochschnellen, dass ihm einen Moment lang schwarz vor Augen wurde. Die aufbegehrenden Emotionen waren nun zurückgedrängt. Dennoch war es offensichtlich, dass dies nur eine provisorische Maßnahme sein konnte. Die Erinnerungen und der mit ihnen verbundene Schmerz waren einfach zu frisch... sie würden von neuem losbrechen, brutaler als zuvor. Aber wenigstens hatte er nun einige Stunden Zeit, sich auf das Unvermeidliche vorzubereiten.

„Danke, Hermine. Es ist schon wieder besser", flüsterte er ins Kissen hinein, „Ich hatte einen Alptraum, das ist alles."

„Aber Harry, du solltest wirklich darüber reden! Es hat dich ganz offensichtlich krank gemacht. Du kannst das alles nicht in dich hineinfressen. Es wird wieder hochkommen, früher oder später..."

„Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes", murmelte Ron.

„_Ron!_"

„Oh ehrlich, Hermine, gib ihm etwas Zeit. Er wird schon mit uns reden, wenn er soweit ist, nicht wahr, Kumpel?"

Salazar gab einen unverbindlichen Laut von sich. Ihm war wirklich nicht danach, sich seine Psyche von Hermine, die eigenes für diesen Zweck mehrere Psychologie- und Selbsthilfebücher gelesen hatte und ihn schon seit Tagen ständig beobachtete, sezieren zu lassen. Er war nur froh, dass sie Wahrsagen für einen solchen Schwachsinn hielt und das Fach aufgegeben hatte, andernfalls währe sie vermutlich längst über den Begriff _Cassandra_ gestolpert, und hätte seine Symptome als das erkannt, wofür sie standen.

„Siehst du, Hermine", erklang Rons Stimme im Hintergrund, „Hör auf ihm in den Ohren zu liegen. Das hilft keinem weiter."

„Manchmal bist du wirklich schrecklich unsensibel!", gab diese aufgebracht zurück und stürzte aus dem Raum.

Eine leichte Schwankbewegung in der Matratze verriet Salazar, dass Ron sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte.

„Hey, Kumpel. Bist du wirklich okay, soweit?"

„Hmhm", machte Salazar, „Wirklich Ron, alles bestens... Kannst du mir einen Moment geben? Ich komm gleich runter zum frühstücken."

„Wenn du sicher bist?", sagte Ron unsicher. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Salazar, der sein Gesicht noch immer ins Kissen vergraben hatte, verschwand er zur Tür hinaus.

Salazar wartete bis Rons Schritte die Treppe hinab verhallt waren, dann ließ er seine Sinne ausschwenken, um zu prüfen, ob die Bewohner des Fuchsbaus sich auch tatsächlich alle im Erdgeschoss aufhielten.

Mit unstetem Schritt wankte er ins Bad hinüber. Ein Blick in den Spiegel reichte aus, um ihn erkennen zu lassen, welch ein unverschämtes Glück er gehabt hatte, dass er die Abwesenheit des Glamours bemerkt hatte, bevor Hermine sein Gesicht hatte sehen können. Die Angelegenheit hätte sich andernfalls unangenehm verkompliziert.

Wie hätte er schließlich nicht nur die beiden weißen Strähne (die eine für seinen Vater, die andere für Helga), sondern zudem die silbernglühenden Augen und die sich deutlich von seiner Wange abhebenden Krallenspuren erklären können? Oder die eingefallenen Wangen, die sein Gesicht soviel schmaler erscheinen ließen, die verblassten, fast silbernen Augenbrauen, das deutlich gewachsene Haar, und insbesondere die Tiefe und Lebensmüdigkeit in seinen Augen, die an die Legenden von alten Seelen, Seelenwanderung und Reinkarnation denken ließen?

Zudem sah er älter aus, wie neunzehn oder zwanzig, war über Nacht fast zehn Zentimeter emporgeschossen, und sein Körper, der sich zwar in die Länge, nicht jedoch in die Breite gezogen hatte, erschien sogar noch magerer als er es im Anschluss an die Hungerkur, die die Dursleys ihm wegen Dudleys Diät aufgezwungen hatten, gewesen war.

Es schien ganz so, als sollte die Theorie sich bewahrheitet haben: körperliche Merkmale, die das Individuum in seinem früheren Leben starke geprägt hatten, wurden neu gebildet. Salazar Slytherin war zurückgekehrt. Sogar die Blitznarbe, deren Heilung er mit seiner Magie beschleunigt hatte, war nun so vollständig in die umliegende Haut eingesunken, dass nur eine Tiefensondierung das geschädigte Gewebe finden würde.

Noch immer ein wenig zittrig spülte Salazar sich den Geschmack des Erbrochenem aus dem Mund. Dann wandte er sich erneut seinem Spiegelbild zu und konzentrierte sich auf seine Sinnesmagie. Oder vielmehr, er _versuchte_ sich zu konzentrieren. Die nötige Willenkraft jedoch wollte sich einfach nicht einfinden. Immer wieder tauchte Helgas niedergestreckter Körper vor seinem Inneren Auge auf, als er versuchte, die äußere Beschaffenheit seiner Erscheinung zu manipulieren.

Schließlich gab er einen kehligen Laut von sich, irgendwo zwischen einem Fluchen und einem Schluchzen, sandte einen Impuls durch seine Fingerspitzen und wob anstelle des schwarzmagischen Glanzes, den noch nicht einmal Moody mit seinem verrückten Auge hätte durchschauen können, einen simplen graumagischen, der ihn oberflächlich wie den alte Harry erscheinen ließ, zusätzlich zu einer leichten Rötung der Augen mit dunklen Ringen darunter, deren Abwesenheit Hermines Misstrauen mit Sicherheit geweckt hätte.

Das Endprodukt war alles andere als perfekt. Weder Dumbledore noch Moody, noch irgendein anderer gut gelernter Zauberer würden sich von dem Glamour täuschen lassen. Aber was konnte er schon machen? Ohne die nötige Konzentration war es Salazar schlichtweg unmöglich, seine Magie für gestaltwandlerische Zwecke zu nutzen.

Er schnitt eine Grimasse und beeilte sich unter die Dusche zu tauchen. Dann streifte er sich eine von Dudleys abgelegten Jeanshosen und ein frisches T-Shirt über, das mehr denn je an seinem Körper schlotterte, und stieg langsam die Treppe hinab.

Er hatte es nicht sonderlich eilig sich dem Inquisitions-Kommando zu stellen, wusste aber, dass die anderen es ihm niemals erlauben würden, sich in seinem Zimmer zu verstecken... Nein, Hermine würde sich nur in ihren Vermutungen bestätigt fühlen und ihn solange nötigen über seine Gefühlswelt und insbesondere Sirius zu reden, bis er schließlich explodierte.

--

Wie erwartet verging der Tag in quälender Langsamkeit. Was Salazar auch tat, er konnte keinen ruhigen Moment für sich selbst erhaschen. Ständig versuchte einer der Weasleys oder Hermine ihn ins Gespräch zu verwickeln oder zu einer Partie Quidditch oder Schach herauszufordern. Sie ließen ihm kaum genug Privatsphäre um alleine aufs Klo zu gehen, geschweige denn für einige Minuten hinters Haus zu verschwinden.

Hinzu kam, dass sein Okklumentik-Schirm am Zusammenbrechen war. Es war ihm zwar gelungen, den Großteil seiner Emotionen zurückzudrängen, das gleiche konnte aber nicht über die Erinnerungen gesagt werden, die die Träume der vergangenen Nacht hatten aufsteigen lassen. Ständig tauchten Helgas gebrochener Körper, Sirius' Fall, die Blut hochwürgende Tòmag, Steafans abgetrennter Kopf und Lilys von grünem Licht getroffene Gestalt vor seinem Inneren Auge auf. In immer schnellerer Abfolge peitschten die Bilder auf ihn ein, bis er nur noch Schuld und Verzweiflung kannte.

Als die Nacht schließlich hereinbrach, war Salazar am Ende seiner Selbstkontrolle angelangt.

Er wartete, bis er sicher war, dass das Haus schlief, tauschte seine Muggel-Klamotten mit einem Leinenhemd und einer vom Alter verblassten Hose aus, die er aus dem Verließ mitgebracht hatte, und warf sich den grauen Kapuzenumhang über. Dann ließ er den Glamour wegfallen und stürzte in den Garten hinaus. In Gestalt seiner Animagusform rannte er so lange durch dorniges Gestrüpp und ödes Weidenland, bis die erste Helligkeit in die östlichen Hemisphäre einzuziehen begann.

Schwer keuchend sackte er gegen den Stamm einer alten Eiche. Seine Hände und Füße waren wund, und sein Körper zerkratzt. Tränen rannen ihm frei die Wangen hinab.

Unwirsch fuhr er sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen, dann bündelte er seine Magie und legte einen neuerlichen Glanz, den eines goldlockigen Jünglings, über sein geschundenes und tränenverquollenes Gesicht. Er war einem nervlichen Zusammenbruch mittlerweile so nahe, dass er sich kaum noch aufrecht halten, geschweige denn klar denken konnte. Alles, was nun noch blieb, waren Instinkte. Instinkte, die ihn eben dorthin zurücktrieben, wo er schon in seinem früheren Leben nach Absolution gesucht hatte...

Er schloss also die Augen, raffte seine Magie zusammen und teleportierte sich mit letzter Willenskraft an den Rand der Nokturngasse.

Wie erwartet herrschte hier, so kurz vor der ersten Auror-Patrouille, nur noch wenig Betrieb. Dennoch musste er nicht lange warten, bis er einen passenden Kandidaten fand. Der Mann war groß und breitgebaut, und ihm haftete eine sadistische Aura an.

Mit selbstzerstörerischer Tollkühnheit trat Salazar ihm in den Weg und erlaubte es seiner Kapuze zurückzufallen, während er gleichzeitig mit einer gezielten Legilimens-Attacke nach dem anderen aushob, um seine dunkleren Begierden und Emotionen anzustacheln.

Die Reaktion kam fast augenblicklich. Der Fremde gab ein tiefes Grollen von sich, während seine Augen Salazars Körper hoch und runter liefen. Was er sah, schien ihm zu gefallen. Er stürzte vor, packte Salazar am Hals und stieß ihn gegen die nächste Mauer. Sein Griff war grob. Scharfe gelblich-verdreckte Nägel gruben sich in Salazars Haut, während sein fauliger Atem seine Nasenflügel streifte.

Ein Gemisch aus Schadenfreude und Lüsternheit begann sich über die Züge des Fremden zu legen. Er bleckte seine Zähne und beugte sich soweit vor, dass ihre Nasen sich nahezu berührten.

„Un' wa' hab'n wi' hie'?", wisperte er in gefährlichem Tonfall und mit einem Akzent, der seine Worte kaum verständlich machte, „E'n nä'ische' Schönlin', de' gloubt, un'inde't do'ch Noktu'n wand'n su könn'n, ohn' Wegsoll su sahl'n, eh? Mach' me' Nach' um se lieb'iche'."

Salazar schenkte dem anderen ein sardonisches Lächeln und spuckte ihm ins Gesicht. Eine brutale Ohrfeige ließ seinen Kopf hart mit der Mauer kollidieren. Hitziger Atem streifte seine Wange, als der Fremde ihm rau über die Wange leckte.

„Un' Feu'e in se' hat' e' och. Gloubt woh' e's wa' bes'res, eh?"

Salazar wimmerte auf, als der Fremde ihn herumdrehte und grob gegen die Mauer drängte, leiste aber nicht den geringsten Widerstand, als schwitzige Hände über seinen Körper hinwegglitten, sich unter seine Kleider zwängten und grob seinen Intimbereich abzutasten begannen. Dies war es schließlich, wofür er gekommen war. Nicht war besser als Schmerzen und Erniedrigung, um mit seelischer Pein umzugehen. Dies war Absolution.

--

***Völven** – Plural von Völva = „Frau mit Stab"; Altnordischer Begriff für Seherin, Hexe, Schamanin

***Völr** – Stab einer Zauberin der Wikinger; Galt als ein Symbol der Macht über das Übernatürliche

***Lunasduinn **– auch Lughnasa, Lughnassadh oder Lúnasdal; keltisches Korn- und Erntefest; Nacht zum 1. August / oder Punkt zwischen der Sommersonnenwende und der Herbst-Tagundnachtgleiche / oder Nacht des (ersten) Vollmonds im August. Der Festname stammt von Lugh, dem Gott druidischer Weisheit, welcher synonym mit Odin ist. Die Angst der Römer und später der Kirche vor den Druiden bewirkte, dass Lunasduinn nicht christlich vereinnahmt, sondern stattdessen zum Unglückstag erklärt wurde: Lugh wurde mit Lucifer identifiziert, so dass Lunasduinn fortan als Tag vom Lucifers Sturz in die Hölle galt. Die Bauern übertrugen daraufhin die Lunasduinn-Bräuche auf andere Erntefeste.

--

**A.N.:** Die Zeittafel auf meinem Profil ist soweit fertiggestellt. Falls ich etwas übersehen habe, macht mich drauf aufmerksam und ich ergänze es.

Mit dem nächsten Update könnte es etwas dauern, weil ich momentan unglaublich im Stress bin. Ich kann euch aber schon versprechen, dass es jede Menge Snape geben wird ;-)


	22. Chapter 21

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein grauenvolles Ereignis im Jahre 1024 A.D. hat zur Folge, dass die vier Gründer von Hogwarts auseinandergerissen werden. Rowena Ravenclaw, eine der gefürchtetsten Nekromanten aller Zeiten, deren Mentalität sich irgendwo zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn befindet, setzt es sich zum Ziel, das Quartett in einem späteren Leben erneut miteinander zu vereinen. 955 Jahre später ist es dann soweit –- sie hat die idealen Träger für die Seelen ihrer drei Gefährten gefunden. Aber nicht alles läuft, wie geplant. Eine Prophezeiung, die unmittelbar nach der Einpflanzung der Seelen gemacht wird, bringt zwei vollkommen neue Faktoren in die Gleichung –- Dumbledore und Voldemort.

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing:** **Harry Potter / Severus Snape** (Für weitere Paarungen könnt ihr gerne Vorschläge machen. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber noch nichts konkretes.)

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist **SLASH**. Das heißt, es kommt zu graphisch dargestellten sexuellen Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern –- in diesem Fall **HP/SS**. Zudem werden **Gewaltszenen** (auch sexuelle Gewalt) vorkommen. Entsprechende Warnungen findet ihr an den Anfängen der jeweiligen Kapitel. Insgesamt ist die Story recht dunkel und wurde daher auch als Drama eingestuft, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass der humoristische Faktor außer Acht gelassen wurde. Was die Sprache betrifft, so habe ich versucht, sie nicht zu sehr schleifen zu lassen, aber auch nicht zu hochgestochen daherzukommen. Dennoch wird es hin und wieder etwas harscher werden, schließlich musste ich ja auch die weniger gebildeten Charaktere zu Worte kommen lassen. Wer hiermit ein Problem hat, sollte sich schleunigst eine andere Geschichte suchen. Das Web ist schließlich voll mit guten Storys für alle Geschmäcker und Altersklassen.

.

**Verzichtserklärung:** Ich erhebe weder Anspruch auf das Harry-Potter-Universum, noch liegt es in meiner Absicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen... ihr kennt den Drill.

.

Wurde von **minikissgirl13** beta-gelesen.

**.**

**.**

**!!!Warnung!!! **– Fortsetzung der Vergewaltigungsszene, allerdings mitten im Text. Beobachtet wird das ganze aus der Perspektive eines Dritten. Der Akt wird also mehr angedeutet, als im Detail benannt. Aber wir wissen natürlich alle, dass die Vorstellung manchmal schlimmer wütet als die graphischste Szene ;-)

.

.

.

**Kapitel einundzwanzig**

.

**Donnerstag, 22. August 1996 / 05:17 / Spinner's End, Manchester Randbezirk **

Müde massierte Snape sich den Nasenrücken und ließ das Buch in seinem Schoß zuschnappen. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde er hier noch fündig werden. Seine private Sammlung schwarzmagischer Texte, die ihn bis zu diesem Moment niemals im Stich gelassen hatte, schien nun nicht einmal eine hilfreiche Fußnote zu enthalten. Das gleiche galt für die Verbotene Abteilung in Hogwarts. Die Sammlung der Blacks wäre eine Möglichkeit gewesen, hatte sich seit dem Tod des Oberhauptes aber abgeriegelt und würde erst mit Eintreffen des rechtmäßigen Erbens wieder zugänglich sein. Ähnliches galt für das Gebäude selbst. Es gegenwärtig zu betreten, selbst mit Rückendeckung, sollte nur als ein letzter Akt der Verzweiflung gewagt werden, wenn alle anderen denkbaren und undenkbaren Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft worden waren.

Es musste also Nokturn sein. In den dunklen Ecken und Nischen und auf dem schwarzen Basar ließen sich zuweilen wahre Schätze finden. Hoffentlich auch in diesem Fall, denn Snape _war _verzweifelt. Nach sechswöchiger nervenaufreibender Suche klang es nach einer immer besseren Idee, sein Glück im alten Hauptquartier auszutesten. Eine sichere Kamikaze-Mission, ja, aber gewiss nicht sinnlos...

Ein abruptes Poltern im Treppenhaus trieb eine Grimasse auf Snapes Züge.

Wurmschwanz. Ständig schlich die elendige Ratte durchs Haus, versuchte ihm über die Schulter zu schielen und seine Geheimnisse auszuspitzeln. Was der Dunkle Lord an dieser jämmerlichen Kreatur fand, war Snape ein einziges Rätsel. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, wäre die Ratte längst an eine gewisse Schlange verfüttert worden, der sie hoffentlich Verdauungsstörungen bereitet hätte.

Die schleichenden Schritte kamen näher. Die Klinke senkte sich und die Tür wurde allmählich aufgeschoben.

„_Wurmschwanz_", fuhr Snape den Eindringling an, der wie von Blitz getroffen zusammenfuhr und nun mit bemerkenswerter Akribie einen Fisch imitierte, „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollest dich von meinen privaten Räumen fernhalten, so du nicht als Versuchsobjekt für einen meiner Tränke herhalten willst? Selbst für einen bornierten Holzkopf wie dich sollte das verständlich genug sein."

„Ich - aber-", begann die Ratte zu stammeln, „Wieso bist du so spät noch wach, _Snape_?!" Seine weinerliche Stimme nahm einen vorwurfsvollen Tonfall an, wobei er vollkommen vergessen zu haben schien, dass er selbst wach und vollständig bekleidet war.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ah, ja", murmelte er maliziös, „nicht einmal du unterbelichteter Nachfahre eines Protozoons kannst so dämlich sein, mir weismachen zu wollen, dass unser Lord dich geschickt hat, um über meinen Schlaf zu wachen. Du bist ein Schwachkopf. Dachtest wohl, ich würde es nicht bemerken, wenn du dich mitten in der Nacht in mein Zimmer schleichst und meine Sachen durchwühlst, hm? Oder womöglich bist du dem Irrglauben aufgesessen, ich würde dich nach einem Alptraum trösten und dir womöglich gar ein Wiegenlied singen?"

„I-ich - du -"

„Spar mir deine geistreichen Kommentare und kriech zurück in das Loch, aus dem du gekommen bist, _Wurmschwanz_. Sollte es mich nach Idiotie verlangen, sei versichert, dass ich dich aufsuchen werde."

„Ich weiß genau, dass du was ausheckst!"

Ein dünnes Lächeln legte sich über Snapes Züge.

„Aber ja, natürlich. Die Furcht vor deinem eigenen Schatten scheint dich letztlich ins Delirium getrieben zu haben. Nicht dass es mich wundert. Du warst schon immer ein jämmerlicher Wicht, der sich hinter anderen versteckt hat... Wie muss es sich nur anfühlen, plötzlich ohne Potter und Black dazustehen? Der Dunkle Lord wird dir gewiss nicht zur Hilfe eilen, wie sie es taten."

„Du hast kein Recht -"

„Dir einen Spiegel vorzuhalten? Nein, wie ungehörig von mir... Sie bloß zu, dass du Land gewinnst, bevor ich dich in ein Kartoffeltier verhexe! Merlin weiß, es wäre eine merkliche Verbesserung für deinen Intellekt."

„Das ist nicht das Ende, Snape!", spie Pettigrew und stürzte auf den Gang hinaus. Seine sich entfernenden, polternden Schritte, das Knarren der Dielen und das anschließende Türenknallen machten deutlich, dass er in die frühere Waschküche zurückgekehrt war, die ihm nun als Schlafraum diente.

Snape starrte ihm mehrere Minuten lang brütend hinterher. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde er noch Schlaf finden können, er war schlichtweg zu aufgebracht. Hinzu kam die Rastlosigkeit. Er würde nicht so weit gehen, sich als beunruhigt zu bezeichnen, dennoch konnte er nicht leugnen, dass die Träume der vergangenen Nacht ein Gefühl von Dringlichkeit und herannahender Unabwendbarkeit hinterlassen hatten. Er hatte niemals an Wahrsagen oder gar Fatum geglaubt, und doch...

Ruckartig war er auf den Beinen. Hier zu sitzen und zu spintisieren würde ihm nicht im geringsten weiterhelfen. Er brauchte einen klaren Kopf. Frische Luft. Der Basar war mit einem Mal erstaunlich verlockend.

Mit einem Rucken seines Handgelenks ließ Snape seinen Zauberstab aus der Scheide schnellen und begann mehrere Lagen Flüche über den Schreibtisch und die Regalreihen zu legen, die der Ratte mit etwas Glück ihre übereifrigen Finger versengen würden. Dann warf er sich einen Reiseumhang über, versiegelte die Zimmertür und trat auf die nur spärlich belichtete Asphaltstraße hinaus. Mit einem _PLOPP_ apparierte er sich ins magische Zentrum Londons.

--

Trotz der frühen Stunde herrschte im Tropfenden Kessel und um Gringotts herum bereits reges Treiben, während der Rest der Winkelgasse noch immer wie ausgestorben dalag.

Mit energischem Schritt hastete Snape an den in graues Dämmerlicht getauchten Geschäften vorüber und tauchte in die Nokturngasse ein. Auch hier war es erstaunlich still. Die letzten Freudenmädchen und Puppenjungen standen noch immer an den Ecken, während die ersten Sabberhexen bereits verschlafen und missgelaunt dreinblickend durch die Gasse schlurften.

Snape schnitt eine Grimasse ob des erbärmlichen Zustands besagter Gasse, welcher nur zu dieser frühmorgendlichen Stunde in seinem vollen Ausmaß deutlich wurde, und eilte auf den unscheinbaren Kuriositätenladen am Ende der nächsten Straßenkrümmung zu, dessen Kellerräume tatsächlich einen der Eingänge zum Schwarzen Basar beherbergten. Er wollte sich gerade Zugang verschaffen, als ein leises Wimmern, begleitet von einem schweren Schab-Laut und lustvollem Stöhnen, sein Ohr erreichte.

Normalerweise hätte Snape sich nichts weiter dabei gedacht und seinen Weg fortgesetzt; sexuelle Handlungen im Nokturn waren schließlich nichts ungewöhnliches. Irgendetwas an der Situation ließ ihn jedoch ruckartig zum Stillstand kommen. Es war dieselbe Intuition, die ihn in seinen Diensten zwischen dem Dunklen Lord und Dumbledore so lange am Leben gehalten hatte, wo andere Spione bereits nach kurzer Zeit aufgeflogen waren.

Mit angespannter Haltung folgte Snape den Lauten, bis er schließlich einen der heruntergekommensten Abschnitte der Gasse, wo sich für gewöhnlich nur die zwielichtigsten und gewaltbereitesten Gestalten herumtrieben, erreichte.

Ein massiger Körper bewegte sich ruckartig über einem kleinen, schmächtigeren. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob es sich hierbei um einen Jungen oder eine Frau handelte. Sicher war jedoch, dass der Eigner des massigen Körpers mit äußerster Brutalität zu Werke ging. Er hielt sein Opfer mit dem Kopf nach unten in den Dreck gedrückt und hatte seine Schenkel mit den Knien roh gespreizt. Seine Stoßbewegungen waren hektisch und aggressiv. Sein immer schneller gehender Atem machte deutlich, dass er sich seinem Höhepunkt näherte. Die Hände der schluchzend unter ihm liegenden Gestalt zuckten spastisch, leisteten ansonsten aber keine Gegenwehr. Ihr Kopf rollte zur Seite und erlaubte Snape Einblick auf den in sich zusammenbrechenden Glamour. Blonde Locken wurden zu zottigem schwarzen Haar, und auf der bleichen, von Tränen gezeichneten Wange erschienen die Krallenspuren einer Wildkatze.

Snape konnte sich gerade noch ein scharfe Aufkeuchen verbeißen. Er kannte nur eine einzige Person mit diesen Markierungen, und es traf sich, dass eben diese Person nicht nur seine, sondern zudem Dumbledores Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und ließ einen non-verbalen Betäubungsfluch nach dem Vergewaltiger ausschnellen, wobei er genug Wut hineinlegte, um diesen mit einem Übelkeit erregenden Knirschen gegen die nahe Mauerwand zu schmettern.

Besorgt ging Snape neben dem hysterisch schluchzenden Jungen in die Hocke und drehte ihn herum. Er hatte Recht behalten, es war Seonachan, auch wenn dieser aufgrund des zerschundenen Gesichts und der tränenverquollenen Augen kaum wiederzuerkennen war. Sein gesamter Körper war über und über mit Prellungen, Hautabschürfungen und Schrammen bedeckt. Sein linker Arm lag in einem unnatürlichen Winkel und das Schlüsselbein schien eingedrückt zu sein. Über die Unterleibsverletzungen konnte Snape wenig sagen, außer, dass der Analbereich aufgerissen und stark am bluten war. Sein medizinisches Wissen war schlicht zu dilettantisch. Zudem war dies nicht der Ort für genauere Untersuchungen. Er hoffte nur, dass die Darmwand nicht zu Schaden gekommen war.

Behutsam hüllte Snape den Jungen in seinen Reiseumhang, da dessen eigene Kleider so vollständig zerrissen und verdreckt waren, und hob ihn in seine Arme.

Seonachan war überraschend leichtgewichtig. Snape hatte natürlich bereits bei ihrer letzten Begegnung bemerkt, wie grazil der Junge war, nun aber wirkte er regelrecht abgemagert – ein Eindruck, der durch die eingefallenen Wangen und die deutlich spürbaren Wirbel- und Beckenknochen nur noch verstärkt wurde.

Hastend legte Snape die wenigen Meter bis zum Rand des Apparationsbannkreises zurück, wobei er die Last in seinen Armen schützend an sich presste.

Der Junge benötigte einen Heiler, und das dringend. Das Problem war nur, dass St. Mungos sich weigerte, Slydhs aufzunehmen und Poppy gegenwärtig bei ihrer Kusine in Irrland zu Besuch war. Spinners End schied ebenfalls aus, da die Ratte dort noch immer herumlungerte und den Dunklen Lord zweifelsohne von allem Kommen und Gehen unterrichtete.

Mit einem _PLOPP_ apparierte Snape sich samt seiner Last an den Rand des Malfoy-Anwesens. Er rief nach einem der Hauselfen und wurde prompt ins Foyer gebeten. Umsichtig bettete er Seonachan auf eine der Couchs und tat einen Schritt zurück. Die Unterbrechung des direkten Hautkontaktes wurde von einem eigentümlichen Gefühl von Schwindel begleitet, das Snape einen Moment lang schwanken ließ. Eher er aber weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, kündigte das leise tapsen von Schritten bereits die Ankunft des Malfoy-Erben an. Dieser bot einen ungewöhnlichen Anblick, als er barfuss mit zerzausten Haaren und nur in einen Morgenmantel gekleidet den Raum betrat.

Schläfrig blinzelnd rieb Draco sich die Augen.

„Nicht dass ich mich nicht freue, dich zu sehen, Onkel, aber welcher durchgegangene Hippogreif treibt dich her, um halb sechs am Morgen?", murrte er. Dann jedoch blieb sein Blick auf Seonachans Gestalt hängen, was ihn urplötzlich aus seinem schlaftrunkenen Zustand aufschrecken ließ.

„_Salazar!_", fluchte er auf und ließ einen ganzen Sturzbach von Obszönitäten folgen. Wäre die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen, wäre es durchaus amüsant gewesen mitzuerleben, wie Draco Malfoy, der dazu erzogen worden war, stets blasiert lächelnd über den Dingen zu stehen, sein Mundwerk derart mit sich durchgehen ließ.

Noch immer schimpfend sank Draco neben Seonachan in die Hocke und strich ihm eine verdreckte Strähne aus den Augen.

„Was ist passiert?", setzte er an, unterbrach sich dann aber, „Nein, beantworte das nicht. Ich will es wirklich nicht wissen..."

Ruckartig erhob er sich und lief zum Kamin hinüber, welcher sich wie auf Kommando entzündete. Er schmiss eine Handvoll Flohpulver in die Flammen und rief „_Rabenturm_", ehe er den Kopf hineinsteckte. Als er sich zwei Minuten später wieder zurückzog, folgte ihm ein greiser Mann mit silbernen Haaren und tiefen Furchen aus dem Kamin. Auch er war in einen Morgenmantel gehüllt, den er sich in offensichtlicher Eile über sein Nachtgewand geworfen hatte. Zudem stützte er sich auf einen Krückstock.

Kommentarlos zückte er seinen Zauberstab und schwenkte ihn über Seonachans bebende Gestalt. Ebenso wie Draco begann auch er nun Obszönitäten zu murmelten, wobei er immer wieder dazu zurückkehrte auf Salazar Slytherin und vermaledeite Masochisten zu fluchen.

Snape nahm all dies mit der kühlen, nach außen gewandten Emotionslosigkeit eines Spions in sich auf. Ihm entging nicht, dass der alte Mann Seonachan mit einer Vertrautheit behandelte, die darauf schließen ließ, dass sie einander nicht nur im Vorbeigehen begegnet waren, sondern tatsächlich gut miteinander bekannt waren. Zudem war er in der Heilkunst bewandelt, woraus sich die mögliche Schlussfolgerung ergab, dass es sich bei ihm um Seonachans Lehrmeister handelte.

Unvermittelt flackerten die Augen des Heilers zu Snape hinüber. Ein kalkulierender Ausdruck lag in ihnen, der diesem so gar nicht gefiel.

Draco folgte seinem Blick und regte sich ungemütlich.

„Ist das wirklich nötig? Das Risiko -"

„- kann in diesem Fall akzeptiert werden", schloss der Heiler für ihn.

„Aber -"

„Seona ist in einem _Schockzustand_. Du weißt, was das bedeutet."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich komisch. Einen Moment lang starrte er den Heiler an, dann huschte sein Blick zu Snape, zu Seonachan und wieder zurück. Seine Lippen formten ein lautloses _‚Oh'_.

Snape hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Wir müssen ihn hinüberschaffen", sagte der Heiler, ohne eine Erklärung für den eigentümlichen Austausch zwischen ihm und Draco anzubieten. „Ich habe Seona notdürftig stabilisiert. Er wird jedoch Ruhe und einen auf Billywig-Stachel verzichtenden Heiltrunk benötigen."

„Und welche Aufgabe wird mir in dieser Angelegenheit zufallen?"

„Es wäre gut, wenn Sie ihn für mich tragen würden, Zaubertrankmeister Snape. Meine Arme haben nicht mehr die Kraft in sich, über die sie einstmals verfügten, und alleine auf magischem Weg zu reisen würde in seinem gegenwärtigen Zustand den Genesungsprozess weiter zurücksetzen."

„Das ist akzeptabel", stimmte Snape ihm zu. Er konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass zusätzlich zu dem Gesagten noch etwas vollkommen anderes vor sich ging.

Er beugte sich vor und nahm Seonachan erneut auf den Arm, wobei er sich darum bemühte, das beunruhigend geringe Gewicht des Jungen zu ignorieren. Vage wunderte er sich, woher der Heiler wusste, wer er war. Sie waren einander niemals zuvor begegnet und Draco hatte sie einander auch nicht vorgestellt. Ebenfalls ungewöhnlich war die korrekte Höfflichkeit, mit der der Heiler ihm begegnete, um die sich Snape gegenüber aber niemand mehr bemüht hatte, seit er nach Voldemort Verschwinden vor dem Zaubergamot als Todesser gerichtet worden war.

Wenn dies tatsächlich Seonachans Lehrmeister war, so war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Junge sich den Todessern angeschlossen hatte, gerade merklich gesunken. Der Heiler machte einfach nicht den Eindruck eines intoleranten und geistig festgefahrenen Blutpuristen. Vielmehr schien er dem alten Ehrenkodex zu folgen und hatte zudem eine sanftmütige Aura, die ausgeprägte Nächstenliebe und Hilfsbereitschaft suggerierte. Jemand wie er würde niemals einen Lehrling akzeptieren, der ein Sympathisant der Reinblutagenda war... und doch musste er ein ehemaliger Angehöriger des Slytherin-Hauses sein, warum sonst würde er schließlich bei dessen Gründer fluchen? Das bedeutete, dass er ambitiös war, oder doch zumindest gerissen. Womöglich sogar ein begnadeter Schauspieler, dessen gesamtes Auftreten eine Fassade war, was ihn wiederum zu einem gefährlichen Gegenspieler machen würde, der nicht zu leichtfertig unterschätzt werden durfte...

Behutsam seine Last ausbalancierend folgte Snape dem Heiler durch den Kamin und in eine weite, gotisch gestalte Eingangshalle hinein, während Draco ins Kellergewölbe hinab verschwand – zweifelsohne um den benötigten Heiltrunk zu besorgen.

Sie eilten einen Gang entlang, stiegen mehrere Treppen hinauf und folgten schließlich einem weiteren, schwach erleuchteten Korridor. Endlich erreichten sie eine abgeschieden liegende Kammer, in die der Heiler Snape hineinwinkte.

Der Raum war schlicht, aber geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Weite Flügelfenster erlaubten es den ersten Sonnenstrahlen ungehindert einzufallen. Abgesehen von einer altmodischen Truhe mit dem Motiv zweier Schlangen – Runenschlangen, dem Anschein nach – fehlte dem Raum jeglicher Ansatz einer persönlichen Note.

Unwirsch bedeutete der Heiler Snape Seonachan auf dem Bett abzulegen. Dieser verspürte zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit ein Gefühl von Schwindel – diesmal zudem begleitet von Desorientierung und schwacher Übelkeit – als er den Jungen losließ. Er konnte sich gerade noch am Bettgestell abstützen, ehe ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Ein fester Griff umfing seine Hüfte und half ihm zu einem der Sessel hinüber, wo ihm eine Phiole an die Lippen gepresst wurde, die, wie er an dem leicht ranzigen Geschmack feststellte, einen Energiebelebungstrank enthielt.

„Was -", brach es heiser aus Snape hervor. Er war beunruhigt, für einen Moment in seiner Wachsamkeit nachgelassen zu haben, ließ sich hiervon aber nichts anmerken. Die Phiole hätte Gift enthalten können, oder schlimmeres.

Mühsam setze Snape sich auf und nahm den Heiler ins Visier. Seine Sicht hatte sich erneut geklärt, das Gefühl von Schwindel hielt jedoch weiterhin an, wenn auch deutlich schwächer als noch Sekunden zuvor.

„Ich muss Sie um Verzeihung bitten, Meister Snape", sagte der Heiler, der gerade mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs Seonachans verdreckte Kleidung hatte verschwinden lassen, und nun einen milden Reinigungszauber folgen ließ. „Seonachan scheint seine Magie unbewusst mit der Ihren verbunden zu haben und nutzt diesen Anker nun, um sein Energielevel aufzufüllen."

„Spontanmagie?", vergewisserte Snape sich, woraufhin der Heiler eine unverbindliche Kopfbewegung machte.

„Wenn ein Zauberer in einen Schockzustand oder auch ein Koma fällt, kann derartiges zuweilen geschehen... und Sie waren der erste, der ihn berührt hat."

Snape nickte langsam. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm noch immer wesentliche Informationsstücke fehlten, war aber bereit, sich für's erste mit dem Gesagten zufriedenzugeben. Sein Blick folgte der Bewegung des Heilers und blieb schließlich an Seonachan hängen. Was er sah, ließ ihn innerlich zusammenfahren. Mit den zahlreichen Schürfwunden und den purpurn hervorstechenden Prellungen hatte er natürlich gerechnet, ebenso wie auch mit der schmächtigen Form des Jungen. Was ihn jedoch schockierte, war wie klein und hilflos dieser nun wirkte.

Snape hatte Folter, Vergewaltigungen und Tod mitangesehen, und war gegenüber derartigem Elend abgehärtet. Folglich hätte ihn der Anblick des lädierten Jungen nicht erschüttern dürfen. Dass es dennoch hierzu gekommen war, war Grund zur Beunruhigung... ein Zauber... womöglich in den Energiebelebungstrank untergemischt? Oder war es die Spontanmagie?

Veelas hatten die Fähigkeit, einen Glanz über ein ausgesuchtes Opfer zu werfen, um ihre Nahrungsquelle zu sichern. Vampire nutzten Kompulsion und Sabberhexen das tiefe Gurren ihrer Stimmen. Konnte es sein, dass Seonachan ihm etwas ähnliches angetan hatte?

Snape hat im Lauf der Jahre eine Immunität gegen den Imperiusfluch entwickelt und seine Okklumentik schützte ihn vor Bannzaubern und schwachen bis mittleren Liebeszaubern. Das hieß aber nicht, dass er nicht doch für andere Methoden empfänglich war. Viele der alten Zaubererfamilien hatten sich irgendwann mit magischen Kreaturen gekreuzt, um das Blut ihrer Linie zu stabilisieren, hierfür aber keine Muggelstämmigen ehelichen zu müssen. Snape konnte es nicht ausschließen, dass ein solches, bislang rezessives Erbgut in Seonachan erwacht war und in Kombination mit anderen Genen eine vollkommen neue Fähigkeit in ihm kreiert hatte.

Die Angelegenheit würde überprüft werden müssen, schon aus Prinzip.

Die emotionale Manipulation war unterschwellig, und wäre Snape niemals aufgefallen, hätte er es sich nicht zur Aufgabe gemacht, auf eben solche Feinheiten zu achten. Zudem schien die Wirkung nicht schadhafter Natur zu sein. Dennoch war Snape nicht gewillt, auch nur das geringste Bisschen seiner ohnedies beschränkten Kontrolle aus der Hand zu geben...

„Ein unschöner Anblick, ich weiß", schnitt der Heiler unvermittelt in Snapes Gedankengang ein, „Dann wiederum sollte es mich nicht wundern. Seona war schon immer ungemein sturköpfig."

„Sie kennen ihn also?", hakte dieser nach.

„Oh, ja. Er ist der Enkelsohn eines guten Freundes. Nicht zu vergessen, der Cousin meiner Gemahlin."

Das erklärte die offensichtliche Vertrautheit und festigte zudem die Theorie, dass es sich bei dem Heiler um Seonachans Lehrmeister handelte, schließlich hatte der Junge bereits auf die Verschwägerung zwischen ihnen hingewiesen.

„Aber welche Relevanz spielt seiner Sturköpfigkeit in Hinblick auf die gegenwärtige Situation?"

Der Heiler blickte scharf auf. Einen Moment lang musterte er Snape durchdringend, dann schien er zu einer Entscheidung gekommen zu sein.

„Eine ebensolche, wie gewisse, selbstzerstörerische Tendenzen, die mich die letzte Farbe in meiner Haarpracht kosten würden, so ich nicht bereits vollständig ergraut wäre... ein Talent, das in der Familie liegt, wie mir scheint."

„Selbstzerstörerische Tendenzen—", wiederholte Snape langsam, „Sie wollen doch nicht etwa andeuten, dass er sich absichtlich in diese Situation begeben hat?"

„Mehr oder weniger. Nicht bewusst, aber gewiss nicht zufällig. Seelische Pein kann die Psyche schwer belasten. Wir alle haben unterschiedliche Wege mit Verlust und Schuld umzugehen, und manchmal treibt uns unser Gemüt zum Äußersten... Ich will nicht sagen, dass Seonachan Suizid-gefährdet ist, sicher scheint jedoch, dass er unterbewusst danach strebt, sich durch Schmerz Absolution zu verschaffen."

Snape nickte langsam. Dass Seonachan sich in eine derartige Gewaltsituation begeben hatte, zeigte, dass sein inneres Gleichgewicht bedenklich instabil war. Dies mochte durchaus der Ansatzpunkt sein, den sie brauchten, um ihn auf ihre Seite zu ziehen.

„Ist das der Grund, warum er so abgemagert ist? Hat er sich das ebenfalls selbst angetan?"

„In gewisser Weise, wobei erwähnt werden muss, dass sein früherer Vormund einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Teil zu seinem Zustand beigetragen hat."

„Er wurde misshandelt?"

„Emotional, definitiv. Körperlich weniger. Nahrungsentzug, ein Übermaß an Hausarbeiten und eine Backpfeife hier und da. Es ist schockierend, was unter dem Radar des Ministeriums abläuft. Insbesondere jene Kinder, die mit Muggeln aufwachsen, werden in Hinblick auf Misshandlung und Vernachlässigung weitgehend übersehen."

Was wiederum hieß, dass der Junge Grund hatte, Muggel zu verabscheuen und womöglich nach Vergeltung zu suchen.

„Demnach ist Seonachan ein Halbblüter?"

„Nein, gewiss nicht. Reinblut. Seine Mutter und ihre Halbschwester wurden von Muggeln adoptiert, was dazu führte, dass besagter Schwester, nach dem Tod seiner Eltern das Sorgerecht zugesprochen wurde. Gut möglich, dass seine Akte ihn fehlerhaft als Halbblüter ausweist."

Nachdenklich ließ Snape sich diese Informationen durch den Kopf gehen, während er den Heiler bei seiner Arbeit beobachtete. Nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen beanstandete er den Umstand, dass Dumbledore ihn noch nicht über den Stand seiner Nachforschungen in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte. Etwas mehr Hintergrundwissen hätte ihm in diesem Moment sicherlich dabei geholfen, die richtigen Fragen zu stellen. Stattdessen war er nun dazu gezwungen, zu reagieren, anstatt zu planen – etwas, das ihm zutiefst zuwider war.

--

Noch immer vor sich hinschimpfend durchsuchte Draco die Kerker nach den Laboratorien. Er brauchte gut zehn Minuten, bis er schließlich auf Rowena traf. Sie saß an einem alten Säkreter, tief versunken in einer Pergamentrolle, während neben ihr ein Kessel vor sich hin blubberte.

„Lady Ravenclaw?"

Ruckartig schnellte ihr Kopf empor. In ihren Augen glitzerte es gefährlich.

„_Gryffindor_", spie sie, „Was immer es auch ist, ich bin absolut nicht in der Stimmung."

Draco war versucht einen taktischen Rückzug anzutreten, zwang sich aber dazu auszuharren. Rowena war übelgelaunt und offensichtlich übernächtigt –- keine gute Kombination, wie er nur zu genau wusste. Aber dies war wichtig. Salazar würde es ihm nicht danken, wenn Dracos Unfähigkeit mit Rowenas anbahnendem Wutanfall umzugehen, seine Tarnung auffliegen ließ.

„Snape hat Salazar gefunden", waren die ersten Worte, die ihm in den Sinn kamen. Halb rechnete er damit, dass sie ein Buch nach ihm schleudern würde, wie sie es schon früher zu zahlreichen Gelegenheiten getan hatte. Er kniff die Augen zu und bereitete sich auf das Unvermeidliche vor. Doch anstelle der erwarteten Attacke, griff eine kalte Hand nach seinem Genick und schüttelte ihn.

„_Was_ hast du gesagt!?"

Sie stand direkt vor ihm, so dicht, dass er die einzelnen Wimpern hätte zählen können. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war mörderisch, und doch konnte er nicht leugnen, dass sie noch schöner war, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte – eine Männer verschlingende Schönheit, die sich unmöglich mit Helgas kindlicher Unschuld vergleichen ließ.

Draco schluckte nervös.

„Salazar - in Nokturn - Snape hat ihn gefunden -"

„Wo ist er jetzt?"

„O-oben. Nicholas sagte, dass er einen Heiltrunk für Unterleibsverletzungen braucht. Du weißt schon... ohne Billywig-Stacheln. Wir wollen schließlich nicht, dass er wieder die Bannkreise anzapft."

„Snape?", wiederholte sie mit einer dunklen Vorahnung in ihrer Stimme.

„Auch oben. Salazar ist in einem Schockzustand—"

„Er hat sich mit Snape _verlinkt_!?" Es war schwer zu sagen, wem ihre Wut galt, Salazar oder Snape.

Draco regte sich ungemütlich, bevor er ein behutsames Nicken gab.

Ein dumpfer Laut begleitete die Kollision von Rowenas Faust mit der Wand, was Draco wiederum dazu veranlasste einen hastigen Satz nach hinten zu machen und seinerseits mit der Wand zusammenzuprallen. Die pure Mordlust in Rowenas Augen, begleitet von den anschwellenden Wellen purpurner Energie, war mehr, als er gegenwärtig ertragen konnte. Er war nur dankbar, dass sie ihre Emotionen mit so fester Kontrolle bei sich behielt, anstatt sie auf ihn abzustrahlen.

„Wurde Blut ausgetauscht?"

„N-nein - kein Blut -", stammelte er.

„Und doch wandert Snape noch immer durch die Gegend, und wurde nicht etwa zu einem Aschehaufen reduziert?" Sie äußerte die Frage in einem fast beiläufigen Tonfall, der Draco die Nackenhaare zu berge stehen ließ.

„Äh - ja?"

Rowena stieß ein wütendes Zischen aus, nicht unähnlich einer Katze, und wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum, nur um kurz darauf mit mehreren Fläschchen und Verbandszeug, die sie Draco unwirsch in die Arme drückte, zurückzukehren. Dann verschwand sie von neuem.

Diesmal musste Draco etwas länger warten. Er war gerade dabei zu überlegen, ob er nicht doch schon einmal vorgehen sollte, als sie wieder auftauchte. Doch wo er eine junge Frau mit kastanienbraunem Haar erwartet hatte, trat ihm nun eine Greisin entgegen. Ihre Haut war fleckig, ihr Haar silbern und ihre Augen von Krähenfüßen umrankt.

Staunend öffnete Draco den Mund, und ließ ihn wieder zuschnappen. Nicholas Schauspiel hätte ihn hierauf vorbereiten sollen. Dennoch war er verblüfft Rowenas altem Ego, Perenelle Flamel, nun direkt gegenüber zu stehen. Sie sah so _anders_ aus. Nur ihre Augen waren dieselben, und natürlich ihre Größe, die sie schon immer von anderen Frauen abgehoben hatte.

Noch immer sprachlos versuchte er mit der erbost vor sich hin murmelnden Nekromantin Schritt zu halten.

Keiner von beiden bemerkte den kichernden Homunkulus-Dämon, der ihnen auf Zehenspitzen und mit vorgehaltener Hand seine Laute der Vorfreude erstickend, hinterher schlich.

--

„Wie schlimm ist es?", fragte Snape, als der Heiler Seonachan mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs herumdrehte und sich der Behandlung seines Analbereichs zuwandte. Er erhob sich und trat ans Bett heran, um dem anderen, sollte sich dies als notwendig erweisen, Hilfe zu leisten.

„Nicht gut, gar nicht gut... aber es hätte auch schlimmer sein können. Die Darmwand ist unbeschädigt, der Muskelring hingegen -"

Der Heiler unterbrach sich, als die Tür unvermittelt aufgestoßen wurde und Draco eintrat. Seine Arm waren vollgeladen mit kleinen Fläschchen und Verbandszeug. Dicht auf folgte ihm eine ältliche Dame mit silbernen Haaren und kalten, kobaltblauen Augen.

„Ah – Perenelle, meine Liebe –"

„Wag es ja nicht, Nicholas!", fiel sie dem Heiler harsch ins Wort. Da war Besorgnis in ihren Augen, aber auch kalte Wut, die Snape eine Gänsehaut gab. Sie beugte sich über Seonachans reglose Gestalt und begann einen Singsang zu murmeln, während sie ihre Hände in einer Entfernung von wenigen Zentimetern über seinen Körper kreisen ließ.

Draco und der Heiler, die sich beide mit überraschender Hast beeilt hatten, ihr den Weg freizumachen, beobachteten die Ritualmagie mit ausdruckslosen Mienen. Snape hingegen taumelte, als die ersten Energiewellen nach ihm aushoben. Vage wunderte er sich, wieso er neben Seonachan der einzige im Raum zu sein schien, der betroffen war, verlor den Gedanken aber wieder, als die Intensität der Attacke immer weiter anschwoll, bis er schließlich das Gefühl hatte, innerlich zerrissen zu werden. Nicht einmal seine Okklumentikwände halfen ihm, sich zu schützen. Im Gegenteil schienen sie komplett nutzlos zu sein.

Schwer keuchend sackte Snape an der Wand entlang zu Boden. Er konnte nicht einordnen, was gerade geschehen war. Die Sensation war unerträglich heiß gewesen, und doch frostig. Nicht hell, aber auch nicht dunkel. Mit Heimtücke unterlegt, jedoch nicht bösartig. Gewiss aber auch nicht wohlwollend. Kalt_ purpurn_ war die einzige Umschreibung, die ihm in den Sinn kommen wollte. Wie das Schaben von Fingernägeln über Leder.

„Und?", durchschnitt Dracos Stimme den Nebel, der sich über seine Gedanken legen wollte.

Die ältliche Dame – Perenelle, wie der Heiler sie nannte – ruckte ihren Kopf und nahm Snape anklagend ins Visier. Dann ging sie erneut dazu über, brütend auf Seonachan hinabzustieren.

„Genau das, was wir befürchtet haben", murmelte sie schließlich. „Nur zu schnell und zu plötzlich. Er war nicht stark genug, dem Stand zu halten."

„Immerhin haben wir ihn diesmal nicht mit aufgeschlitzter Pulsader gefunden", verkündete Draco gezwungen heiter.

Snape konnte nur ungläubig von einem zum anderen blicken. Langsam rappelte er sich vom Boden auf. Er wollte gerade nach Antworten verlangen, als die Tür von neuem aufgestoßen wurde.

--

**Donnerstag, 22. August 1996 / 06:42 / das Ravenclaw-Anwesen, die Orkneyinseln, Schottland**

Zwei miteinander zankende Stimmen ließen Dumbledore kerzengrade in seinem Bett hochschnellen. Seit er am vergangenen Nachmittag auf dem Flamel-Anwesen eingetroffen war, hatte er einige höchst angenehme und zudem anregende Stunden verbracht. Ihm war natürlich aufgefallen, dass Perenelle selbst für ihre Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich gereizt gewesen war und dass Nicholas in offensichtlicher Zerstreutheit immer wieder den Gesprächsfaden verloren hatte. Aber das hitzige Streitgefecht, das nun auf dem Korridor stattfand, kam dennoch als Überraschung.

Hastig griff Dumbledore nach seinen Halbmondgläsern, schlüpfte in seine Pantoffeln und warf sich einen Morgenmantel über, dann eilte er auf den Gang hinaus.

In all seiner Aufregung entging ihm völlig, wie ein kleiner, sich vor unterdrücktem Gelächter schüttelnder Homunkulus-Dämon, der eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Harry Potter aufwies, in seinem Zimmer verschwand.

Hastig eilte Dumbledore den Korridor entlang und beschleunigte seine Schritte sogar noch etwas, als er erkannte, dass die Streitenden bereits hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden waren. Doch als er schließlich das Ende des Gangs erreichte, fehlte von den beiden jede Spur.

Leise vor sich hin murmelnd begann Dumbledore den Korridor nach einem versteckten Gang oder einer Tür abzusuchen. Hinter einem Wandteppich wurde er schließlich fündig. Eine schmale Wendeltreppe schlängelte sich ins obere Stockwerk hinauf.

Die Diele, in die Dumbledore am anderen Ende hinaustrat, war alt und staubig – ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie wesentlich seltener benutzt wurde, als die übrigen Gänge des Anwesens. Neugieriger denn je hielt er auf die hinterste Tür zu, durch deren Spalt ein schwacher Lichtschimmer fiel.

Behutsam griff Dumbledore nach der Klinke und schob die Tür auf. Was ihn auf der anderen Seite begrüßte, war gänzlich unerwartet: Der Raum war schlicht aber elegant, wenn auch bar jeglicher persönlichen Note. Eine eigentümliche Versammlung schien hier stattzufinden. Nicholas Flamel, sein Gastgeber, stand über seine Heilertasche gebeugt, deren Inhalt er suchend durchwühlte. Auf dem Stuhl zu seiner Linken räkelte sich Draco Malfoy, der wohl die letzte Person war, die Dumbledore hier anzutreffen erwartet hatte, in obszöner Lässigkeit. Perenelle saß auf dem Rand des Bettes und murmelte aufgebracht zu sich selbst. Neben ihr auf dem Bett lag ein schmächtiger Jüngling, der einen Unfall erlitten zu haben schien. Sein Körper war mit Heilsalben bestrichen und eine magische Verbandsrolle im Begriff seine Wunden zu bedecken. Genauere Konturen, die Dumbledore dabei geholfen hätten, die Identität des Jungen auszumachen, waren von Schatten umrankt.

Verspätet bemerkte Dumbledore den etwas abseits gegen der Wand lehnenden Snape. Er war der einzige von den Versammelten, der sich nicht in seiner Nachtkleidung befand. Seine Miene war wie üblich komplett ausdruckslos, einzig der Verspannung seiner Schultern war zu entnehmen, dass ihm etwas an der gegenwärtigen Situation unangenehm war. Seine Anwesenheit musste einen tieferen Grund haben, dessen Ergründung noch eine Weile auf sich warten musste, schließlich wollte Dumbledore ihn nicht vor versammeltem Publikum als Spion bloßstellen.

„Nicholas? Perenelle? Was ist – _Mr. Malfoy_? Und _Severus_?", brach es erstaunt blinzelnd aus ihm hervor. Sein Blick wanderte von einem Anwesenden zum nächsten. Etwas wahrlich seltsames ging hier vor sich...

--

*******Verlinken**** –** Wenn das Energielevel eines Sensorus einen bedenklichen Tiefpunkt erreicht hat, sucht dieser nach einer geeigneten Energiequelle und verlinkt sich mit ihr, um seine Reserven wieder aufzufüllen. Hierbei gibt es drei Phasen von Verlinkung. Die erste ist darauf konzentriert, die gefundene Quelle ein einziges Mal zu nutzen und tritt für gewöhnlich ein, wenn der Sensorus um sein Leben kämpft oder in einen Schockzustand fällt. Von dem Opfer einer solchen Attacke bleibt selten mehr als ein Aschehaufen übrig. In der zweiten Phase wird ein Link zwischen Sensorus und Nahrungsquelle geschaffen. Die Quelle trägt ein Schwindelgefühl und leichte Übelkeit davon, bleibt ansonsten aber ungeschädigt. Zudem ist es dem Sensorus nun möglich, sie mental zu sich zu rufen, wenn eine erneute Nahrungsaufnahme nötig wird. Die dritte Phase ist die Kreierung einer permanenten mentalen Verbindung. Blut wird ausgetauscht, wodurch die Quelle zum Lebenspartner wird.

--

**A.N.:** Hat mir beim Schreiben irgendwie das Gefühl gegeben, an einem Bühnenstück zu arbeiten... ist schon amüsant, all diese Charaktere unvermutet aufeinandertreffen zu lassen :-)

Mein Stress hält weiter an. Ich werde versuchen, das nächste Kapitel so schnell wie möglich fertig zu bekommen. Am vernünftigsten wäre es vermutlich, einen Hiatus einzulegen, aber das kann ich euch eigentlich nicht antun. Hoffentlich lässt es sich noch für eine Weile vermeiden...


	23. Chapter 22

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein grauenvolles Ereignis im Jahre 1024 A.D. hat zur Folge, dass die vier Gründer von Hogwarts auseinandergerissen werden. Rowena Ravenclaw, eine der gefürchtetsten Nekromanten aller Zeiten, deren Mentalität sich irgendwo zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn befindet, setzt es sich zum Ziel, das Quartett in einem späteren Leben erneut miteinander zu vereinen. 955 Jahre später ist es dann soweit –- sie hat die idealen Träger für die Seelen ihrer drei Gefährten gefunden. Aber nicht alles läuft, wie geplant. Eine Prophezeiung, die unmittelbar nach der Einpflanzung der Seelen gemacht wird, bringt zwei vollkommen neue Faktoren in die Gleichung –- Dumbledore und Voldemort.

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing:** **Harry Potter / Severus Snape** (Für weitere Paarungen könnt ihr gerne Vorschläge machen. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber noch nichts konkretes.)

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist **SLASH**. Das heißt, es kommt zu graphisch dargestellten sexuellen Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern –- in diesem Fall **HP/SS**. Zudem werden **Gewaltszenen** (auch sexuelle Gewalt) vorkommen. Entsprechende Warnungen findet ihr an den Anfängen der jeweiligen Kapitel. Insgesamt ist die Story recht dunkel und wurde daher auch als Drama eingestuft, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass der humoristische Faktor außer Acht gelassen wurde. Was die Sprache betrifft, so habe ich versucht, sie nicht zu sehr schleifen zu lassen, aber auch nicht zu hochgestochen daherzukommen. Dennoch wird es hin und wieder etwas harscher werden, schließlich musste ich ja auch die weniger gebildeten Charaktere zu Worte kommen lassen. Wer hiermit ein Problem hat, sollte sich schleunigst eine andere Geschichte suchen. Das Web ist schließlich voll mit guten Storys für alle Geschmäcker und Altersklassen.

.

**Verzichtserklärung:** Ich erhebe weder Anspruch auf das Harry-Potter-Universum, noch liegt es in meiner Absicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen... ihr kennt den Drill.

.

Wurde von **minikissgirl13** beta-gelesen.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Kapitel zweiundzwanzig **

.

_Salazar wanderte durch eine Traumlandschaft. Alles war seltsam vertraut und doch unwirklich. Der Waldboden war violett, die Bäume purpurn und die Blätter silbern. Hin und wieder huschte ein gelbes Kleintier durchs Bild oder ein kaki-farbiger Vogel regte sich in den Baumkronen. Zugleich war es unnatürlich still. Weder das Rascheln des Laubs, noch das Knacken der Zweige unter seinen Stiefeln waren zu hören. Der einzige Laut war das glockenreine Lachen eines Kindes. _

_Salazar folgte dem Ton, bis er schließlich den Rand einer Lichtung erreichte. Behutsam schob er einen Ast beiseite und spähte hinaus. Was er sah, ließ ihn erstarren. Zwei Kinder, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, tollten über die Wiese, tanzten miteinander und bewarfen sich gegenseitig mit Laub. Lachend breitete das Mädchen ihre Arme aus und begann sich auf der Stelle zu drehen, immer schneller und schneller, so dass sich ihr wirres Lockenhaar wie ein Halo um ihren Kopf hob, während der Junge sich ins Laub warf und ihr Gebaren mit einem seligen Grinsen beobachtete. _

_Unvermittelt zog ich ein Kräuseln durchs Bild, und beide Kinder begannen zu altern. _

_Der Junge setzte sich auf. Seine Körperhaltung gewann an Schärfe und Unrast hinzu. Sein Haar wurde länger und länger, und auf seiner Wange erschienen die Krallenspuren einer Wildkatze, die einen eigentümlichen Kontrast zu dem neu gewachsen Spitzbart schufen. Von der kindlichen Unbeschwertheit war nicht einmal eine Ahnung verblieben. Seine Augen waren hart und seine Züge verbittert. Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab, als er langsam einen Dolch gegen seine Pulsader legte._

_Da war Blut, soviel Blut. Die Wiese war zu einem roten Sumpf geworden. Dann kam Wind auf. Ein Sandsturm tobte durchs Bild und ließ eine ausgedörrte Ebene zurück, deren Zentrum der Leichnam mit dem noch immer blutigen Dolch in seiner Hand, bildete. Eine Schar Raben kraxelte seine Gliedmaßen entlang, pickte ihm die Augen aus und riss ihm das Fleisch in blutigen Streifen von den Knochen. Das Schauspiel war grotesk. _

_Salazar griff sich mit der Hand vor den Mund, in einem Versuch den ansteigenden Brechreiz zurückzudrängen. Die schaurige Szene hielt ihn gefangen. Erst der Schrei eines der Raben löste ihn aus seiner Erstarrung. Langsam drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und zu der Stelle hin, wo das Mädchen gerade noch getanzt hatte. Doch ihr Leichnam fehlte. An seiner statt zeichneten sich blutige Kinderfußabdrücke vom gedörrten Boden ab. _

_Wie in Trance setzte Salazar sich in Bewegung. Er folgte den Spuren über die Ebene, einen schmalen Waldweg entlang und schließlich auf einen scharfkantigen Klippenvorsprung hinaus. _

_Das westliche Ufer des Schwarzen Sees – Salazar hätte diesen Ort überall wiedererkannt. Die Wasseroberfläche war spiegelglatt und erschien schwarz von seiner Tiefe. Am nördlichen Ufer hob Hogwarts sich majestätisch empor, während in der östlichen Hemisphäre die erste Helligkeit einzog. Sonnenstrahlen schoben sich tentakelgleich über den Horizont und legten eine blutrote Illusion über das Wasser und den Stein. _

_Am Rand der Klippe saß eine kindliche Gestalt in einem moosgrünen Umhang, dessen Kapuze sie sich tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Sie spielte eine gramerfüllte Melodie auf ihrer Panflöte. Neben ihr lag ein greiser Thestral, dessen strafgespannte Haut grau vom Alter war und dessen Flügel in ihrer Steifheit fast verkrüppelt wirkten. _

„_Helga -", wisperte Salazar mit erstickter Stimme. _

_Das Mädchen setzte die Panflöte ab, wandte sich jedoch nicht zu ihm herum. _

„_Es tut mir so leid!", rief er und machte Anstalten, zu ihr hinzurennen. Doch ehe er einen Schritt in ihre Richtung hatte tun können, waren bereits vier Wurzeln aus dem harten Grund gebrochen und hatten sich um seine Fußgelenkte geschlungen. _

„_Und mir tut es ebenfalls leid", flüsterte sie ohne ihren Blick von der aufsteigenden Sonne abzuwenden. „Aber du hast mir keine Wahl gelassen. Ich tat, was ich tun musste – mehr, als dir gegenwärtig bewusst sein mag." _

„_Und du wirst mir nicht sagen, was du getan hast... aber das ist in Ordnung. Solange ich dich nur gefunden habe -" _

„_Noch nicht", schnitt sie ein. „Noch nicht, mein Gatte. Du wirst mich finden, aber noch ist die Zeit nicht gekommen." _

„_Helga -" _

_Sie senkte den Kopf und umschlang ihre Knie. _

„_Noch nicht", wiederholte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Es ist zu früh – ich kann es nicht erlauben – du wirst es verstehen." _

„_Nein – du kannst nicht—!" _

„_Es ist für's Beste... verzeih mir, Seona."_

_Sie machte eine abrupte Schlagbewegung mit ihrer Hand, und alles verlor sich in Dunkelheit... _

--

**Donnerstag, 22. August 1996 / 06:58 / das Ravenclaw-Anwesen, die Orkneyinseln, Schottland**

Schwer keuchend fuhr Salazar in seinem Bett auf, nur um sofort wieder zurückzufallen, als der jähe Schmerz seine Sinne scheinbar in Flammen steckte. Gegen seinen Willen löste sich ein Wimmern von seinen Lippen.

„Geschieht dir nur recht", kommentierte eine frostige Stimme zu seiner Rechten.

Salazar hatte das Gefühl in zwei Richtungen zugleich gezerrt zu werden. Der eine Teil seiner selbst wollte den Konflikt vermeiden und sich klein machen, um möglichst wenig Angriffsfläche zu bieten, während der andere Teil danach verlangte, sich mit einem schiefen Grinsen zurücklehnen und Rowenas die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich auszutoben.

Für einen Moment fochten beide Seiten miteinander, dann gewann der Mittelweg.

„R-Rowena?", fragte Salazar unbehaglich.

„Wer auch sonst", gab sie mit wutunterlegter Stimme zurück. „Ich bin es allmählich leid, deine Trümmer aufzusammeln, _Vetter_."

Definitiv schlecht gelaunt und zudem übernächtigt. Salazar spürte, wie der Beginn von Bangigkeit mit einer Welle von Amüsement kollidierte und sich nach kurzem hin und her zu einer abwartenden Haltung neu zusammenfügte. So etwa musste sich Schizophrenie anfühlen.

„Trümmer?", wiederholte er unverständig.

„Trümmer", kam die frostige Erwiderung. „Die Semantik wird es nicht erlauben, dass ich von Aschehaufen rede, da er noch immer hochgradig lebendig durch die Weltgeschichte stromert."

„Er -?"

„_Snape!_"

Das war unerwartet. Normalerweise war Salazar derjenige – oder zu jenem Zeitpunkt noch Harry - der den Namen seines Zaubertranklehrers in einem derartig aufgebrachtem und zudem respektlosem Tonfall ausgesprochen hatte. Dass Rowena nun seine frühere Rolle übernommen hatte, verlieh der Situation einen merklich surrealen Beiklang.

„_Professor_ Snape? Du meinst – mein alter Zaubertranklehrer? Ich verstehe nicht – was hat Snape hiermit zu tun?"

Rowena bleckte ihr Zähne in Antwort.

„Was", wisperte sie, ohne auf seine Verwirrung einzugehen, „hast du dir dabei gedacht, möchte ich wissen!?"

Salazar versuchte sich ein weiteres Mal aufzusetzen, gab das Unternehmen aber schnell wieder auf, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen Unterleib und die Wirbelsäule hinauf schoss, und ihn scharf nach Luft ringen ließ.

„Ich glaube nicht", gestand er schließlich, als er wieder einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen war, „dass ich überhaupt gedacht habe, schließlich habe ich noch immer keine Ahnung, worauf du eigentlich anspielst -"

Das war offensichtlich die falsche Antwort. Rowena stürzte jäh vor und beugte sich so weit über ihn, dass ihre Nasen sich fast berührten.

Nordluchse mochten ihren persönlichen Freiraum, ebenso wie auch kleine Jungen, die hauselfengleich im Schrank unter der Treppe aufgewachsen waren. Es war also wirklich nicht verwunderlich, dass beide Seiten von Salazars Persönlichkeit unvermittelt zu einem Konsens kamen und in einem Anflug von Klaustrophobie magisch nach der Bedrohung aushoben.

Schwarze und purpurne Energien trafen aufeinander. Die sich anschließende Druckwelle ließ den gesamten Gebäudeflügel erbeben und Kalk von der Decke rieseln.

Rowena massierte sich den Ellbogen, mit dem sie gegen den Bettpfosten gestoßen war, und grummelte. Doch anstatt erzürnt zurückzugeben, was sie gerade eingesteckt hatte, breitete sich nun Belustigung über ihre Züge und sie begann herzhaft zu lachen.

Jeden anderen hätte ihre plötzliche Stimmungsschwankung bestürzt, Salazar hingegen hatte fast damit gerechnet. Rowenas leicht entzündbares Gemüt hatte sich noch niemals den Regeln menschlichen Zusammenlebens unterworfen. Sie war brillant, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Aber zwischenmenschliche Interaktionen waren ihr unverständlich wie eh und je, und auch ihre verrückten Experimente, ihr absonderlicher Sinn für Humor und ihre kalte Mordlust hatten ihr schon früh den Ruf eingebracht, dem Wahnsinn anheim gefallen zu sein. Die Harpyie in ihr lauerte zu dicht unter der Oberfläche, als dass Außenstehende ihre Andersartigkeit nicht spüren konnten und instinktiv von ihr zurückschreckten.

„Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?", fragte Salazar, als die dichten Magieresonanzen sich wieder etwas zu verflüchtigen begonnen hatten.

Rowenas hob eine Augenbraue.

„Oh -", macht Salazar langsam. „Richtig. Snape. Du bist nicht allzu gut auf ihn zu sprechen... er hat mich gefunden?"

„Offensichtlich."

„Habe ich -?"

Ihr Blick war sengend.

Salazar spürte eine Migräne herannahen, als er den begonnenen Gedankengang zuende dachte.

„O-kay", sagte er langsam. „Es... gab keine bewusste Entscheidung meinerseits und Blut wurde auch nicht ausgetauscht... zumindest denke ich, dass es das nicht wurde... und du sagtest, dass Snape das ganze unbeschadet überstanden hat -"

„Ritualmagie", warf Rowena schroff ein. Ihr Tonfall machte deutlich, dass sie noch immer schlecht auf Snape zu sprechen war, ihre Disposition sich ansonsten aber merklich ins Sonnige verschoben hatte.

Salazars Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Er ahnte, worauf das ganze hinauslief, flehte aber inständig, dass seine Befürchtungen sich nicht bewahrheiten würden, denn wenn dem so war, dann hatte Dumbledore sich gerade als weitaus gerissener und kaltblütiger erwiesen, als Salazar vermutet hatte.

**--**

**Donnerstag, 22. August 1996 / 07:00 / das Ravenclaw-Anwesen, die Orkneyinseln, Schottland**

Innerlich aufgewühlt folgte Snape dem Heiler, Dumbledore und Draco in den Frühstückssalon, wo ein Elf bereits damit zugange war Geschirr auszuteilen und Tee einzuschenken.

Für eine Weile waren nur das Klappern von Besteck und Laute der Nahrungsaufnahme zu hören, während sie alle ihren eigenen Gedanken nachgingen – oder vielmehr, indes der Heiler grübelnd in seine Teetasse stierte, Draco in seinem Stuhl zappelte und Dumbledore frohgemut summend sein Croissant mit Aprikosenmarmelade beschmierte und zugleich kalkulierend die Anwesenden im Auge behielt.

Snape hatte sich etwas abseits von den anderen niedergelassen und beobachtete das sich entwickelnde Ränkespiel mit einer Beiläufigkeit, derer selbst Dumbledore nicht mächtig war.

„Ah", machte Dumbledore schließlich und lehnte sich gesättigt und scheinbar wohlgestimmt in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ich muss sagen, Nicholas, eure Marmelade ist wahrlich unübertroffen. Meine Komplimente an euren Elfen."

Der Heiler – Nicholas – machte eine Geste mit seiner Hand, die in früheren Jahren wohl elegant gewesen war, nun jedoch durch sein Alter eher abrupt und müde wirkte.

„Da kann ich nur zustimmen", genehmigte er. „Tami ist ein Meister in der Küche. Ich wüsste wirklich nicht, was ich ohne ihn machen würde... Merlin weiß, Perenelles Kochkünste sind non-existent."

Beide Männer lachten und selbst Draco schnaubte nervös in seine Tasse, was Dumbledore sogleich zum Anlass nahm, seinen Blick auf diesen zu verlagern.

„Mr Malfoy!", rief er mit einer großväterlicher Wärme, die Snape seinen Kiefer verbeißen ließ. „Welch unerwartete Freude, Sie hier anzutreffen... Ich habe natürlich von ihrem ausgezeichneten ZAG-Ergebnis gehört. Vierter im Jahrgang! Lassen Sie mich Ihnen herzlichst gratuliere, mein Junge."

Draco verschluckte sich prompt an seinem Tee. Es war offensichtlich, dass Dumbledores Herzlichkeit ihn kalt erwischt hatte. Aber das war wohl auch die Absicht hinter dem Manöver gewesen. Viele Zauberer – und hierunter fielen selbst einige Slytherins – ließen sich trotz Dracos mangelhaften schauspielerischen Fähigkeit von seinem arroganten Malfoy-Gebaren täuschen. Hinter dieser Maske steckte jedoch, wie Snape nur zu genau wusste, ein verunsicherter Junge, der alles tat, um seinem Vater zu gefallen, der seinen eigenen Platz in der Welt aber noch nicht gefunden hatte. Dracos nervöse Unrast war nie so offensichtlich gewesen, wie in diesem Moment und hatte wohl zu nicht geringem Teil mit seiner Selbstmordmission zu tun, dessen Opfer ihm nun direkt gegenüber saß.

„Äh – ja, ähm – danke, Sir", brachte er hervor. „Ich habe hart studiert."

„Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel. Es war ein knappes Rennen, wie ich höre. Mr Goldstein und Mr McMillan haben sie um nur wenige Punkte überrundet..." Dumbledore neigte den Kopf leicht vor, so dass er Draco nun über den Rand seiner Halbmondgläser hinweg ins Auge fasste. „Ihre Verteidigungsarbeit", fuhr er scheinbar unbeschwert fort, „war anscheinend der Knackpunkt. Sie haben, wie die Prüfer sagen, ein hervorragendes Verständnis für den theoretischen Bereich. Ihre praktische Arbeit hingegen lässt zu wünschen übrig... aber das sollte wohl kein Problem sein, solange Sie nur Acht geben, nicht in eine knifflige Situation zu geraten."

Trotz des jovialen Tonfalls war die mitschwingende Warnung unmissverständlich. Auch Draco hatte dies erkannt, denn seine ohnedies bleichen Wangen hatten deutlich an Farbe verloren.

Snape spürte einen Anflug von Ärger in sich erwachen. Dass die Führer beider Seiten bereit waren, Kinder in ihren Konflikt mit einzubeziehen, hatte ihn schon immer mit Unbehagen erfüllt. Es war jedoch eine Sache, wenn Harry Potter dieser Spielball war, und etwas ganz anderes, wenn sein Patensohn in die Angelegenheit hineingezogen wurde, schließlich wusste Snape nur zu genau, welche Schritte Lucius unternommen hatte, um seinem Sohn und Erben das „weibische Gemüt", wie er es nannte, auszutreiben.

Er wollte gerade einschneiden, um Draco die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich diskret zurückzuziehen, als ein plötzliches Surren die Luft durchschnitt und das Gebäude in seinem Rückstoß erzittern ließ.

Dumbledore hob eine Hand über seine Tasse, um den Tee von herabrieselndem Kalk freizuhalten, und blickte zur Decke auf. Nicholas fuhr darin fort Weintrauben zu naschen, indes Draco ganz den Anschein machte, sich an etwas verschluckt zu haben. Dieses Etwas entlud sich wenige Sekunden darauf in einem Schnauben, das Draco schnell zu einem ausgewachsenen Hustenanfall umformte, welcher ihn wiederum rot anlaufen und nach Luft japsen ließ. Der Junge hätte es nicht offensichtlicher machen können, dass er und der Heiler wussten – oder ahnten –, was die Erschütterung verursacht hatte.

Auch Dumbledore schien zu diesem Schluss gekommen zu sein, denn sein Blick verharrte kurz auf Draco, nur um in fast lauernder Manier weiterzuwandern.

„Wie eigentümlich", bemerkte er scheinbar beiläufig. „Mir war nicht bewusst, dass unortbar gezauberte Stätten von seismischen Erschütterungen heimgesucht werden... das Inselleben, so ansprechend es auch sein mag, hat wohl doch seine Schattenseiten..."

Draco murmelte etwas, das verdächtig nach „sie werden es, wenn sie von einer verrückten Harpyie heimgesucht werden" klang.

Nicholas spreizte unterdes die Hände.

„Eins von Perenelles Experimenten, zweifelsohne", meinte er unbekümmert. „Du weißt ja, wie sie ist, Albus. Die Wissenschaft geht allem vor, nicht zuletzt einer ruhigen Frühstückszusammenkunft. Explosionen sind da schon fast an der Tagesordnung... wenn ich mich nicht irre, beschäftigt meine Gattin sich gegenwärtig mit der Kreierung einer neuen Vielsaftvariante... aber ich bin ganz froh, nicht näher in die Sache hineingezogen worden zu sein. Merlin weiß, erst letzte Woche fand ich mich mit Regenbogenfarben in den Haaren wieder, als ich mich nach ihren Fortschritten erkundigen wollte..."

Dumbledore nickte, so als handle es sich um eine vollkommen verständige, tägliche Begebenheit.

„Durchaus, durchaus. Ignoranz kann zuweilen ein wahrer Segen sein. Perenelles Experimente sind, wie ich mich erinnere, niemals ohne Komplikationen... und Arbeit ist wahrlich ein ausgezeichneter Weg mit Krisensituationen umzugehen."

„Die Ablenkung ist gut für sie, da muss ich zustimmen", sagte Nicholas. „Überdies scheint es mir, als sehe sie in ihrem gegenwärtigen Projekt ein Mittel, etwas von sich selbst in dieser Welt zurückzulassen."

Dumbledores Schultern versteiften sich.

Snape verbiss sich ein amüsiertes Schnauben. Der Hieb war gut gezielt und meisterlich ausgeführt – noch dazu in einer Weise, an der Dumbledore keinen Affront nehmen konnte, ohne das Gesicht zu verlieren. Es schien, als habe auch der Heiler kein Mitgefühl für jene, die versuchten Kindern durch verschleierte Einschüchterung ins Straucheln zu bringen. Die Frage war, wie gut er und Draco mit einander bekannt waren, um eine derart protektionistische Haltung generiert zu haben. Slytherins sprangen nicht für einander in die Bresche, ohne einen Nutzen hieraus zu ziehen – es sei denn natürlich, bei der anderen Person handelte es sich um ein Familienmitglied.

„Nun", fasste Dumbledore erneut Fuß, „wir alle hoffen, auf den alten Denkmälern aufzubauen... aber lass uns nicht von derart deprimierenden Dingen sprechen, alter Freund. Ich bin überrascht." Sein Blick flackerte von einem Anwesenden zum nächsten. „Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ihr einander bekannt seid."

„Ah", meinte Nicholas mit einem nonchalanten Schulterzucken. „Du weißt ja, was man sagt. Die Welt ist klein... dennoch muss ich mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich bedaure es zutiefst, dass unser Zusammentreffen deine Nachtruhe unterbrochen hat."

Dumbledore winkte die Entschuldigung ab.

„Aber natürlich, Nicholas", meinte er konziliant. „Es lag nicht in meinem Sinne, Vorwürfe zu erheben... aber ich muss gestehen, dass meine Neugierde geweckt ist -", was wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts war. Snape konnte förmlich sehen, wie die kleinen Rädchen hinter Dumbledores Stirn in ihrem Übereifer Rauch zu produzieren begannen.

„Das ist nur verständlich", nickte Nicholas. „Um die Sache aufzuklären sollte ich zunächst erwähnen, dass Perenelle seit langem mit den Malfoys bekannt ist. Als Meister Snape einen der Schützlinge unserer Gilde in zerschundenem Zustand fand und Draco um Hilfe ersuchte, war es nur natürlich für ihn, mich zu kontaktieren."

Dumbledore setzte sich etwas gerader auf.

„Der junge Mann, den wir oben zurückgelassen haben, ist ein Lehrling der Alchemie?"

„Mein Lehrling, um genau zu sein", gestand Nicholas und wandte sich Snape zu, in dessen Richtung er respektvoll den Kopf neigte. „Ich bin Ihnen zutiefst zu Dank verpflichtet, Zaubertrankmeister Snape. Sie haben unserer Gilde einen großen Dienst erwiesen."

„Alchemie -", wiederholte Snape mit plötzlicher Erkenntnis, „Sie sind Nicholas _Flamel_."

Dieser bewegte seinen Kopf in einer zustimmenden Geste.

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass du einen Lehrling hast, Nicholas", hackte Dumbledore mit dem Eifer eines Bluthundes nach. „Ich nehme also an, dass er die noch ausstehende Angelegenheit ist, die du gestern Abend erwähnt hast?"

Nicholas spreizte die Hände in einer harmlosen Geste.

„Natürlich habe ich dich nicht über seine Existenz informiert", eröffnete er. „Alchemie ist ein Mysterium. Nur die begabtesten unter den Begabten erhalten die Möglichkeit, eingeweiht zu werden. Dies hat zur Folge, dass verschiedene Fraktionen seit jeher versuchen unsere Geheimnisse auszuspionieren, indem sie sich an dem schwächsten Glied der Kette vergreifen – den Lehrlingen. Daher liegt es in unserem Interesse die Identität besagter Lehrlinge nicht mit Außenstehenden zu teilen... aber du hast mich durchschaut. So wie die Dinge liegen, wird mein Lehrling sein Studium nicht mit mir beenden können. Ich würde einen der anderen Gildenmeister bitten, seine Unterweisung fortzuführen, wäre dies nicht so impraktikabel. Seona hat sehr spezifische Vorstellung, was seine Interessenbereiche anbelangt – nämlich die Verbindung von Tränken und Heilmagie. Mit Transfiguration und Runenkunde kann er wenig anfangen, und eben diese Disziplinen sind es, auf die sich die übrigen Gildenmeister ausgerichtet haben..."

„Hmm", machte Dumbledore langsam. „Ich kann die Problematik nachvollziehen. Entweder das Talent ist da, oder eben... nicht..." Mit den letzten Worten verlor sich seine Stimme und ein Ausdruck des Erstaunens legte sich über seine Züge. Nicholas Worte hatten ihn offensichtlich eingeholt.

„Seona", wiederholte er schwach, „doch nicht etwa Seonachan Uilleam?!"

„Derselbige", schnappte Snape, der sich den Anflug von Frustration nicht ganz verbeißen konnte. „Wenngleich es auch als Überraschung kommt, dass er Alchemie studiert, noch dazu unter Meister Flamel."

Wie üblich ging Dumbledore freimütig über den Tadel in Snapes Stimme hinweg. Dass er die Informationen, die er im Ministerium und zweifelsohne auch durch weitere Kontaktpersonen eingeholt hatte, noch nicht geteilt hatte, schien ihm nicht im mindesten das Gewissen zu erschweren. Nicht einmal sein anbahnender Tod schien ihn von der bedauerlichen Eigenart kuriert zu haben, seine Karten nahe an der Brust zu spielen.

„Und wie kommt es, wenn ich fragen darf, dass dir mein Lehrling bekannt ist, Albus?", forschte Nicholas nicht minder vorwurfsvoll nach.

„Nicht der junge Mann per se", lenkte Dumbledore hastig ein, „lediglich seine Akte. Severus erwähnte ihn im Vorbeigehen, was meine Neugierde erweckte."

„Aber _natürlich_", murmelte Nicholas kopfschüttelnd. „Und wir wissen ja alle, dass du wie ein Hund mit einem Knochen bist, sobald etwas deine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hat."

Dumbledore lachte wohlgemut und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du kennst mich zu genau. Der Erwähnung eines sechzehnjährigen Meisters der Zauberstabkunst konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen..."

„Und die Einsehung seiner Akte hat natürlich auch nichts mit deinem unerwarteten Besuch zu tun, hm?"

„Es könnte mich zusätzlich motiviert haben."

„Da bin ich mir sicher."

„Aber, Nicholas", fuhr Dumbledore begierig fort, „ich muss ihn unbedingt persönlich treffen. Wenn er sich etwas erholt hat, heißt das natürlich."

Natürlich. Nur Dumbledore besaß die Chuzpe*, diese eigenartige Pyjamapartie herumzureißen und direkt zum Rekrutieren überzugehen.

Snape sandte seinem Arbeitgeber einen sengenden Blick zu, der diesem nicht das Geringste auszumachen schien. Dann versteifte er sich. Ein eigentümliches Gefühl von Wachsamkeit hatte sich über ihn gelegt. Nicht ganz ein Kribbeln zwischen seinen Schulternblätter, aber dennoch mehr als das Wispern von Vorahnung, das ihn zuweilen überkam.

Auch Nicholas schien es gespürt zu haben, denn er hatte sich jäh in seinem Stuhl versteift.

„Dem kann ich mich kaum in den Weg stellen...", bewilligte er mit ausdruckslosem Tonfall, „insbesondere, da ein solches Treffen offenbar von beiden Seiten gewünscht wird."

Dumbledore runzelte seine Stirn. Dann drehte er sich in seinem Stuhl herum und folgte dem Blick des Heilers.

„Wi - oh!"

Nur wenige Meter entfernt lehnte besagter Jüngling schweratmend im Türrahmen. Er war aschfahl, während sich ein schwitziger Film über seine Stirn, seine Wangen und sein Kinn gelegt hatte. Sein linker Arm befand sich in einer Schlinge und seine Beine zitterten. Hinzu kamen die dunklen Augenringe und die eingefallenen Wangen.

Alles in allem sah Seonachan aus, als könne er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen. Dass er dennoch bereits auf den Beinen war, wie ein typischer unüberlegter Gryffindor, gab Snape ein unangenehmes Gefühl von Déjà-vu.

--

**Donnerstag, 22. August 1996 / 07:15 / das Ravenclaw-Anwesen, die Orkneyinseln, Schottland **

Begeistert auf- und abhüpfend tollte Asmodai durch den Raum. In einer Hand hielt er die erbeutete Tüte Zitronenbonbons, aus der er sich in regelmäßigen Abständen eine Hand voll in den Mund schaufelte, während er mit der anderen seinem Meisterwerk den letzten Schliff gab.

Es war perfekt. Der einstmals lichtüberflutete Raum war in eine scheinbare Grabkammer verwandelt worden. In kompromittierende Positionen arrangierte Skelette schufen das Ambiente einer Massenorgie. Schwarze Tücher bedeckten Fenster, Spiegel, Gemälde und einstmals lebensfrohe Einrichtungsgegenstände. Gemalte Grabsteine zierten die graugestrichenen Wände, und im Hintergrund spielte der Plattenspieler eine schaurige Musik. Erhellt wurde das ganze von schwarzen Bienenwachskerzen, die, gemeinsam mit dem Modergeruch, ein einzigartiges Aroma kreierten.

Mit einem Jauchzen drehte Asmodai eine Pirouette und verneigte sich vor dem verhängten Spiegel. Dann griff er sich eines der Skelette und führte es zum Walzer.

Das Räuspern einer Kehle ließ ihn jäh erstarren. Langsam drehte er sich herum und begegnete den kalten Augen seiner Patronin*. Diese lächelte ein stilles Harpyienlächeln, das den Raum umso ominöser erscheinen ließ.

Asmodai stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und versuchte zu entkommen, konnte sich aber nur halb durch die Mauer teleportieren, ehe das Netz aus purpurner Energie ihn eingeschlossen und zurückgezerrt hatte. Wimmernd und zeternd trat und biss er um sich, doch es half alles nichts. Eine Phiole abscheulichen Inhaltes wurde ihm an die Lippen gepresst und seine Kehle durch harte Massage zum Schlucken gezwungen. Begleitet wurde der Prozess von jenem harschen Singsang, der ihm dereinst Leben eingehaucht hatte.

Schon pressten Erinnerungen sich in seinen Verstand vor, entzündete sich ein magischer Kern in seiner Brust und schuf der in seine Stirn geätzte Horkrux eine Verbindung zu seinem Gehirn.

Ein letztes Röcheln begleitete den Tod Asmodais und die Geburt von Harry Potter.

**--**

***Chuzpe** – (salopp abwertend): Unverfrorenheit, unbekümmerte Dreistigkeit, Unverschämtheit

***Patron/in** – Schutzherr/in eines Freigelassenen oder Klienten;

**--**

**A.N.: **Schreiben war selten so frustrierend, wie bei diesem Kapitel. Ich bin euch wirklich dankbar, dass ihr nicht begonnen habt mich wegen der langen Wartezeit mit Tomaten zu bewerfen :-)

Der letzte Abschnitt das Kapitels hat hoffentlich nicht zu viel Verwirrung verursacht. „Harry Potter" kann nicht verschwinden, ohne eine Massenpanik auszulösen, also wurde Asmodai dazu verdonnert seinen Platz einzunehmen. Rowenas neue Vielsaft-Variante bewirkt nicht nur eine langzeitige optische Veränderung, sondern auch eine geistige. Man könnte sagen, dass sie Asmodai neu „programmiert" hat. Er hat nun die Erinnerungen von „Harry Potter" und ihm wurde zudem der Horkrux auf nekromantischem Weg eingepflanzt, um die Verkleidung noch authentischer zu machen. Seine tatsächlichen Erinnerungen sind noch immer da, nur blockiert (wirkt etwa so wie Confundo).

**--**

Anonyme Reviews werde ich hier zukünftig nur knapp beantworten; es ist schließlich zum Haareraufen, wenn ein Kapitel auf den ersten Blick herrlich lang zu sein scheint, sich dann aber auf halbem Weg nach unten herausstellt, dass der restliche Text nichts mit der eigentlichen Story zu tun hat. Bisher war das noch kein Thema, weil alle Reviews signiert waren, daher habe ich dieses Mal auch eine Ausnahme gemacht.

Wenn ihr also zukünftig ausführliche Antworten haben wollt, hinterlasst mir eine eMail-Adresse ;-)

**--**

**Mystic:** Du hast natürlich völlig recht – das mit den drei Personen in einer ist extrem verwirrend.

Harry ist ganz klar der Charakter, den wir aus den Büchern kennen. Er ist im „Schrank unter der Treppe" aufgewachsen und im Haus seiner Verwandten alles andere als willkommen, was dazu geführt hat, dass er extrem introvertiert ist, nicht weiß, wie er mit seinem Ruhm umgehen soll, und seine sozialen Fähigkeiten allgemein eingeschränkt sind. Er hat kein sonderliches Interesse an einem akademischen Vorankommen und holt lieber gemeinsam mit Ron seine verpasste Kindheit nach. Zugleich hat er stark ausgeprägte Moralvorstellungen und das Bedürfnis diese umzusetzen und anderen zu helfen. Sein „Heldenkomplex" eben, der ihn immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten bringt.

Als die Erinnerungen seines früheren Lebens durchbrechen, ist Harry zunächst vollkommen überwältigt. Er hat gerade Sirius verloren, während „Salazars" letzte Erinnerung der Tod seiner Gemahlin und sein anschließender Rachelfelszug ist. Kein Wunder, dass er beide Leben plötzlich in einem negativen Licht sieht, seine Anti-Muggel-Gefühle (auch wenn er niemals ein wirklicher Hasser gewesen ist) hochkommen, und er Dumbles für die missliche Situation seines jetzigen Lebens verantwortlich macht.

Mit der Entfernung des Seelensplitters ist Harry wieder in der Lage, seines Verstand zu schützen. Da er aber noch nicht bereit ist, sich all dem Schmerz seiner beiden Leben zu stellen, sperrt er alles Negative hinter Okklumentikwände und versucht dort anzusetzen, wo sein früheres Leben geendet hat. In seinem Bewusstsein ist er Salazar, und Harry, dessen gesamtes Leben auf die eine oder andere Weise negativ gewesen ist, hat niemals existiert. Hinzu kommt, dass Salazar, gemeinsam mit den negativen Erinnerungen, auch seine Emotionen verbannt hat. Zurück bleiben kalte Kalkulation, Kompromisslosigkeit und ein ausgeprägtes Rachebedürfnis. Aber natürlich ist Verleugnung keine Lösung. Ein Zusammenbruch war da praktisch vorprogrammiert...

Beide Persönlichkeiten werden im Lauf der nächsten Kapiteln miteinander verschmelzen, aber ich werde ihn auch weiterhin Salazar nennen, weil ich erneute Verwirrung vermeiden möchte.

„Seonachan" hingegen ist eine Scheinpersönlichkeit. Um sich frei zu bewegen, brauchte Salazar eine neue Identität. Natürlich konnte er sich weder „Harry Potter" nennen, der aufgrund seines Ruhmes und seiner Stellung im gegenwärtigen Konflikt unter ständiger Beobachtung ist, noch „Salazar Slytherin", da dies zweifelsohne eine Massenpanik ausgelöst hätte. Stattdessen hat Salazar sich entschlossen, seinen früheren Kindernamen zu benutzen und eine Akte mit diesem Namen ins Ministerium einschmuggeln zu lassen, um der „Scheinpersönlichkeit" den Anschein von Legitimität zu geben. Seonachan ist also Salazar (und später die Verschmelzung von Harry und Salazar), ohne dass es zu einer neuerlichen Persönlichkeitsspaltung kommt. Als Seonachan hat Salazar die Freiheit er selbst zu sein und seinen Plänen nachzugehen, ohne von seinem Ruhm und den Erwartungen und Spekulation der Öffentlichkeit behindert zu werden.

Was die Reinkarnation und meine Wahl für Harry und Draco betrifft... nun, meine Auslegung erschien mir naheliegend. Draco mag nach Slytherin sortiert worden sein, selbstüberzeugt und arrogant daherkommen, und zudem Anti-„Schlammblut"-Slogans verkünden. Dennoch ist es recht offensichtlich, dass ihm ein Großteil dieser Dinge von seinem Vater, den er bewundert aber auch fürchtet, in den Mund gelegt worden sind. Dracos Ambitionen lassen sich nicht leugnen. Aber ob er wirklich glaubt, dass ihm Nicht-Reinblütler unterlegen sind, wird nicht deutlich. Zudem war er im sechsten Band nicht fähig, seine Mission zuende zu führen und Dumbles zu töten. Ganz generell schein er unfähig, die Dinge zum Ende durchzudenken. Er ist hitzköpfig, voreilig und stolpert regelmäßig über seine eigenen Pläne. Kurz: viel Rede, wenig dahinter – ebenso wie ich mir Gryffindor vorstelle. Hinzu kommt, dass er kein Parselmund ist.

Harry hingegen sollte nach Slytherin, er ist ein Parselmund und hat ein Talent dafür in Krisensituationen einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Insgesamt mag er des Öfteren unüberlegt und voreilig handeln, dies geschieht aber nur, weil ihm Informationen fehlen, er sich von Ron in etwas hineinreden lässt, oder er nicht die Zeit hat einen Plan auszuarbeiten. Harry hat ein stark ausgeprägtes Ich-Gefühl, andernfalls wäre er schließlich nicht imstande dem Imperius-Fluch standzuhalten, hat aber zugleich keine nennenswerten sozialen Fähigkeiten. Er fürchtet Rons Freundschaft zu verlieren (was ja auch schon passiert ist), und versucht daher sich diesem wenn möglich unterzuordnen. Keine Idealsituation, um seine Slytherin-Seite hervorscheinen zu lassen. Dass sie aber existiert wissen wir, weil der Hut ihn nach Slytherin sortieren wollte.

Hoffe, das hat das ganze etwas klarer gemacht :)


	24. Chapter 23

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein grauenvolles Ereignis im Jahre 1024 A.D. hat zur Folge, dass die vier Gründer von Hogwarts auseinandergerissen werden. Rowena Ravenclaw, eine der gefürchtetsten Nekromanten aller Zeiten, deren Mentalität sich irgendwo zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn befindet, setzt es sich zum Ziel, das Quartett in einem späteren Leben erneut miteinander zu vereinen. 955 Jahre später ist es dann soweit –- sie hat die idealen Träger für die Seelen ihrer drei Gefährten gefunden. Aber nicht alles läuft, wie geplant. Eine Prophezeiung, die unmittelbar nach der Einpflanzung der Seelen gemacht wird, bringt zwei vollkommen neue Faktoren in die Gleichung –- Dumbledore und Voldemort.

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing:** **Harry Potter / Severus Snape** (Für weitere Paarungen könnt ihr gerne Vorschläge machen. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber noch nichts konkretes.)

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist **SLASH**. Das heißt, es kommt zu graphisch dargestellten sexuellen Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern –- in diesem Fall **HP/SS**. Zudem werden **Gewaltszenen** (auch sexuelle Gewalt) vorkommen. Entsprechende Warnungen findet ihr an den Anfängen der jeweiligen Kapitel. Insgesamt ist die Story recht dunkel und wurde daher auch als Drama eingestuft, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass der humoristische Faktor außer Acht gelassen wurde. Was die Sprache betrifft, so habe ich versucht, sie nicht zu sehr schleifen zu lassen, aber auch nicht zu hochgestochen daherzukommen. Dennoch wird es hin und wieder etwas harscher werden, schließlich musste ich ja auch die weniger gebildeten Charaktere zu Worte kommen lassen. Wer hiermit ein Problem hat, sollte sich schleunigst eine andere Geschichte suchen. Das Web ist schließlich voll mit guten Storys für alle Geschmäcker und Altersklassen.

.

**Verzichtserklärung:** Ich erhebe weder Anspruch auf das Harry-Potter-Universum, noch liegt es in meiner Absicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen... ihr kennt den Drill.

.

Wurde von **minikissgirl13** beta-gelesen.

.

.

.

**Kapitel dreiundzwanzig **

.

**Donnerstag, 22. August 1996 / 07:20 / das Ravenclaw-Anwesen, die Orkneyinseln, Schottland **

Schwer atmend taumelte Salazar den Flur entlang. Verschiedene Heilgemische kursierten durch seinen Blutkreislauf, während eine besonders garstige Dosis Skelewachs damit zugange war, seinen Arm und das Schlüsselbein wieder zusammenzuflicken. Mit jedem Schritt konnte er fühlen, wie das eingerissene Gewebe seines Analbereichs protestieren aufflammte.

Er war an Schmerzen gewöhnt; zuweilen konnten sie sogar erstaunlich belebend sein. Die Benommenheit hingegen, die er gegenwärtig spürte, war ihm zutiefst zuwider.

Noch immer etwas schwach auf den Beinen umrundete er die nächste Gangkrümmung, durchquerte einen Salon und kam schließlich vor dem in den Speisesaal führenden Bogengang zum Stehen. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und erlaubte es seinem geschwächten Körper wieder etwas zu Atem zu kommen, alldieweil er auf das nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stattfindende Gespräch lauschte. Die Berührung eines empathischen Fühler, angeschlossen von dem Eindruck von Besorgnis und Missfallen, verriet ihm, dass Draco seine Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte. In Antwort sandte Salazar das Äquivalent eines Schulterzuckens, dicht gefolgt von einer herausgestreckten Zunge. Der zurückgefeuerte Mittelfinger ließ ihn ein Schnauben verbeißen. Es folgte das Bild einer Harpyie, welches Salazar mit Unentschiedenheit konterte.

„Nicht der junge Mann per se", lenkte Dumbledore gerade ein, „lediglich seine Akte. Severus erwähnte ihn im Vorbeigehen, was meine Neugierde erweckte."

„Aber _natürlich_", murmelte Nicholas in der Art eines Leidenden. „Und wir wissen ja alle, dass du wie ein Hund mit einem Knochen bist, sobald etwas deine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hat."

Dumbledores Lachen erklang, dicht gefolgt von einem unbeschwerten: „Du kennst mich zu genau. Der Erwähnung eines sechzehnjährigen Meisters der Zauberstabkunst konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen..."

„Und die Einsehung seiner Akte hat natürlich auch nichts mit deinem unerwarteten Besuch zu tun, hm?"

„Es könnte mich zusätzlich motiviert haben -"

Das mentale Bild einer zuschnappenden Mausefalle ließ Salazar die Augen verdrehen. In Entgegnung kreierte er einen mit ausgestreckten Armen durch den Raum hüpfenden Dumbledore, der immer wieder begierig nach der Banane langte, die der auf seinen Schultern sitzende Nicholas an einem Angelhaken vor ihm herbaumeln ließ. Ein einsames Zitronenbonbon kreuzte seinen Weg. Dumbledore tat einen Hüpfer, landete auf der gelblichen Köstlichkeit, ruderte einen Moment lang mit den Armen durch die Luft und legte sich prompt auf die Nase.

Diesmal mussten beide Jungen gegen den Lachreiz ankämpfen.

„Aber, Nicholas", begehrte Dumbledore, als wolle er dem Bild recht geben, „ich muss ihn unbedingt persönlich treffen. Wenn er sich etwas erholt hat, heißt das natürlich..."

Draco sandte Salazar den lockenden Wink eines Fingers, woraufhin dieser seine Sinnesmagie bündelte und Nicholas mit einem geistigen Fühler auf die Schulter tippte. Womit er allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte, war dass auch Snape sich versteifte.

„Dem kann ich mich kaum in den Weg stellen...", sagte Nicholas mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick in Salazars Richtung, „insbesondere, da ein solches Treffen offenbar von beiden Seiten gewünscht wird."

Auch Dumbledore drehte sich nun in seinem Stuhl herum. Seine gerade noch gerunzelte Stirn glättete sich und seine Augen begannen zu zwinkern.

„Wie - oh!", rief er und machte einen einladenden Schwenker mit seinem Arm. „Seonachan, mein Junge – ich darf Sie doch Seonachan nennen? – kommen Sie herein und leisten Sie uns Gesellschaft! Sie werden es mir doch hoffentlich nicht verübeln, dass ich Ihre Akte eingesehen habe?"

Snapes Mienenspiel wurde zusehends steinerner. Doch anstatt vor dem sengenden Blick zurückzufahren, wie seine Instinkte es ihm eingaben, löste Salazar sich vom Türrahmen, umrundete mit einem leichten Humpeln den Tisch und ließ sich schließlich auf den gepolsterten Stuhl neben Draco sinken, wobei er sich den jäh aufstoßenden Schmerz halsstarrig verbiss.

Er begegnete Snapes Augen ein weiteres Mal, nur um den Blick wie ein gescholtener Schuljunge hastig zu senken. Snape konnte nicht über die Verlinkung Bescheit wissen, und doch war da ein Funkeln in seinen Augen, das eben dies vermuten ließ. Einzig Dracos schnelles Greifen seiner Hand hielt Salazar davon ab, in einer für Harry Potter typischen Geste der Nervosität seine Haare zu glätten.

„Solltest du nicht im Bett sein?", verlangte Draco in großspurigem Tonfall zu wissen.

„Solltest du dich nicht in einem Spiegel bewundern?", gab Salazar nicht minder impertinent zurück, indes Nicholas etwas weiter links einen Seufzer vernehmen ließ.

Dumbledore lachte erheitert auf.

„Ah, die Jugend", erinnerte er sich. „Es ist wahrlich eine Freude, derartige Unbeschwertheit mit anzusehen."

Snapes Kiefer verspannte sich, so als würde er einen ihm auf der Zunge liegenden Kommentar nur mit Mühe zurückhalten.

„Sie sehen noch immer etwas mitgenommen aus, mein Junge", fuhr Dumbledore indes fort. „Ich hoffe doch, dass Sie sich in nicht allzu schlechter Verfassung befinden?"

Salazar versuchte es mit einem Lächeln, konnte aber nur eine Grimasse zustande bringen. Ein Teil von ihm wollte sich Dumbledore zu Füßen werfen und ihm alles gestehen, während ein anderer vor Wut kochte. Die Erinnerung an Sirius Tod und Dumbledores Beitun dazu war schmerzlich frisch in seinem Bewusstsein. Dennoch hatte er bis vor kurzem zu diesem Mann aufgesehen und konnte den früheren Respekt nicht so einfach herunterschlucken.

„Nur einige Kratzer", murmelte er.

Dumbledore nickte verständig. Es war offensichtlich, dass er annahm, Salazar habe sich seine Verletzungen in einer Rangelei zugezogen, womöglich in Verbindung mit Trunkenheit.

„Seona", schnitt Nicholas unvermittelt ein und verwies mit einer unsteten Handbewegung auf Dumbledore. „Dies ist Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts und ein alter Freund von mir."

„Professor", erwiderte Salazar, der prompt in den Lehrlingsmodus gefallen war, mit einer förmlichen Kopfneigung, die ihm ein enthusiastisches Zwinkern der blauen Augen einbrachte.

Nicholas setzte sich etwas gerader auf und fasste Salazar autoritär ins Visier.

„Du hast den Punkt in deiner Ausbildung erreicht", begann er, „wo praktische Erfahrungen gesammelt werden sollen. Hogwarts ist hierfür das beste Umfeld, wie ich denke. Daher habe ich Albus gebeten, deine Unterweisung bis zum kommenden Sommer fortzuführen. Er wird unter seinen Lehrkräften passende Kandidaten aussuchen, denen du unterstützend zur Hand gehen wirst. Wenn du akzeptierst, wird deine Gesellenprüfung kurz vor Schuljahrsbeginn stattfinden."

„Das ist annehmbar", sagte Salazar und wandte sich Dumbledore zu, „Welche Anforderungen werden an mich gestellt werden, Sir?"

„Ah", machte dieser in einem Spiel großväterlicher Zerstreutheit, „nichts zu ausgefallenes, natürlich. Aber womöglich sollten wir dieses Gespräch in einem etwas privateren Ambiente fortsetzen?"

Salazar tauschte einen Blick mit Nicholas und Draco aus, und gab seine Zustimmung. Er brauchte nicht in Snapes Richtung zu sehen, um zu erkennen, dass die Verschwiegenheit seine Neugierde nur noch weiter entfacht hatte.

„Da ist ein kleines Arbeitszimmer etwas weiter den Gang hinab, das wir nutzen könnten", schlug er vor.

Dumbledore nickte mit einem vergnügten Funkeln in seinen Augen.

„Das klingt perfekt", stimmte er zu. „Könntest du uns einen Elfen mit Tee und Vertragsunterlagen nachsenden, Nicholas?"

--

**Donnerstag, 22. August 1996 / 07:38 / der Fuchsbau, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon**

Mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit schnitt Rowena durch kalte Luftlagen und Nebelschwaden. Als schließlich den vierstöckigen, windschiefen und offensichtlich nur durch Magie zusammengehaltenen Fuchsbau in ihrer Sicht auftauchte, setzte sie zum Sturzflug an und ließ das Bündel in ihren Krallen achtlos fallen. Diese stöhne auf und begann sich zu regen. Aus der viel zu weit hängenden Elefantenhaut schälte sich ein zottiger Kopf hervor, dicht gefolgt von einer Hand, die tastend das Gras absuchte. Ein Wimmern löste sich von trockenen Lippen, als der Junge sich mühsam in eine Sitzposition kämpfte. Unverständig blickte er um sich. Dann rappelte er sich auf und torkelte in Richtung der Küchentür, hinter deren Fenster gerade eine Öllampe entzündet worden war.

Rowena, die das ganze von einem Ast aus beobachtet hatte, gab einen Laut von sich, der wie das Klacken eines Vogelschnabels klang, und stob erneut gen Himmel, diesmal mit direktem Kurs auf das Muggeldorf Ottery St. Catchpole.

**--**

Auf zittrigen Beinen betrat 'Harry' den Fuchsbau. Er hatte scheußliche Kopfschmerzen und konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals zuvor eine solche Sehnsucht nach seinem Bett verspürt zu haben.

Überhaupt waren seine Erinnerungen seltsam verschwommen. Er hatte das Gefühl, die letzten Wochen mehr schlafwandelnd als tatsächlich anwesend verbracht zu haben. Hinzu kam, dass er sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern konnte, das Haus verlassen zu haben, wusste aber, dass er es getan haben musste, wie sonst hätte er schließlich im Vorgarten aufwachen können? Vielleicht war er wirklich schlafgewandelt. Das klang um einiges besser, als den Verstand zu verlieren.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", rief Mrs Weasley, die dabei war das Frühstück vorzubereiten. „Du könntest den Tisch für mich decken. Die anderen sollten auch bald auf den Beinen sein."

„'kay", murmelte Harry zerstreut. Er fand seine Brille auf einer Ablage, putzte die Gläser mit seinem überlangen Ärmel und begann anschließend das Geschirr auszuteilen. Die Arbeit war monoton, gab ihm aber die nötige Zeit, Ordnung in das Chaos hinter seiner Stirn zu bringen.

Knapp fünfzehn Minuten später erklang das erste Gepolter im Treppenraum. Mr Weasley rief einen munteren Morgengruß und verschwand hinter einem Teller Pfannkuchen und dem Tagespropheten. Bald darauf hatten sich auch Fleur, die erneut von ihrer bevorstehenden Hochzeit schwärmte, Hermine, deren Blick alle paar Minuten zu Harry hinüberflackerte, und Ron, der sich nicht schnell genug über sein Frühstück hermachen konnte, dazugesellt. Alles in allem war es ein typischer Morgen im Fuchsbau – wenn man davon absah, dass Harry sich vollkommen deplaziert fühlte. Nervös stocherte er in seinem Rührei herum, verwechselte Gabel und Messer, und verschüttete seinen Kakao. Als er schließlich auch noch Zucker über seinen Bacon streute, hatte selbst Ron bemerkt, dass etwas vor sich ging.

„Hey, Kumpel, alles klar bei dir?"

Harry gab ein unverbindliches Grunzen und versuchte einen der Baconstreifen mit seinem Löffel aufzuspießen.

„Hast du schlecht geträumt, Harry?", verlangte Hermine zu wissen. „Du machst einen übernächtigten Eindruck."

„S-sicher, Hermine", stimmte Harry ihr ein wenig zu hastig zu, „ich konnte nicht schlafen, also bin ich ein wenig im Garten auf- und abgelaufen. Ich denke, ich leg' mich gleich wieder hin."

Sie gab jenen _Hmm_-Laut, der für gewöhnlich nichts gutes bedeutete und Harry nur noch nervöser werden ließ, während Ron erneut dazu überging, sich gewaltige Rühreiberge in den Mund zu schaufeln.

„Er isst wie ein Schwein", sagte Fleur, der wie üblich niemand Beachtung schenkte.

„Ja, ein wenig Schlaf könnte dir wirklich nicht schaden", nickte Mrs Weasley unterdessen und füllte ihm den Kakaobecher neu auf. „Und ihr beide könnt mir mit den Hühner helfen. Die haben ihre Eier schon wieder über den ganzen Hof verteilt."

„Natürlich, Mrs Weasley."

„Aber Mum!"

„Keine Wiederrede, Ron. Du hast schon genug gefaulenzt in den letzten Tagen."

„Es sind Ferien -"

„Umso mehr Grund, mir etwas zur Hand zu gehen. Quidditch kannst du auch heute Abend noch spielen, wenn ihr mit dem Entgnomen fertig seid."

Mit einem leidenden Stöhnen sackte Ron in sich zusammen.

„Ja, Mum."

„Ich helf' euch nachher mit dem Entgnomen", versuchte Harry Ron aufzumuntern.

„Dämliche Hühner", murrte Ron, schenkte Harry aber ein dankbares Grinsen. „Sieh nur zu, dass du dich mit deinem Nickerchen beeilst."

„Wirklich, Ron! Jetzt versuch ihm nicht auch noch ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen! Harry braucht seinen Schlaf", rief Hermine herrisch, was Ron dazu veranlasste, seinen Kopf schnell wieder einzuziehen.

„Sie kann noch furchteinflößender sein als Mum", raunte er Harry zu, welcher zustimmend grinste. Er wollte gerade seinen Abschied vom Frühstückstisch nehmen, als die Tür aufflog und Ginny hereingestürzt kam.

„Morgen allerseits", trällerte sie fröhlich und ließ sich auf den freien Stuhl zwischen Mr Weasley und Hermine fallen. „Sind das frische Brötchen? Klasse!"

„Wieso kommst du erst jetzt runter?", verlangte Ron zu wissen.

„Geht dich nichts an. _Oh_ – und, Mum, ich treff' mich gleich mit Luna. Soll ich noch was aus dem Dorf mitbringen?"

„Das wäre wirklich lieb von dir -"

„Das ist nicht fair!", fiel Ron ihr empört ins Wort und wedelte zur Untermalung auch noch mit einem aufgespießten Würstchen durch die Luft. „Wieso kann sie machen was sie will, während wie arbeiten müssen!?"

„Ginny hat mir gestern mit der Wäsche geholfen", sagte Mrs Weasley.

„Aber -"

„Kein aber, Ronald Weasley. Du hast für diesen Sommer genug auf der faulen Haut gelegen!"

Ginny streckte Ron die Zunge raus, was diesen nur noch mehr erzürnte.

„Aber das ist nicht fair!"

„Das Leben ist selten fair - und ja, Ginny, meine Liebe, du könntest mir etwas Wollgarn mitbringen; das azurblaue, wenn möglich..."

Doch Harry hatte längst den Faden verloren. Er starrte auf Ginny und konnte kaum glauben was er sah. Überhaupt hatte er das Gefühl, sie zum allerersten Mal zu sehen - die göttliche Kreatur mit den flammendroten Haaren und schokobraunen Augen, die gleichermaßen Anmut und Schabernack verkörperte. Sie war, in einem Wort, Perfektion. Eine Sirene, deren Gesang er unmöglich wiederstehen konnte. Eine Dryade*, die ihn mit ihrer Schönheit zur Verzweiflung trieb. Ein Engel, der aus dem Himmelsreich herabgestiegen war, um -

„_Harry!_"

Widerwillig löste Harry seinen Blick von der Erscheinung und Hermine zu. Bedeutend blickte sie auf seinen Arm hinab. Er folgte ihrem Blick und erkannte, dass er seinen Ellenbogen in die Butter gesetzt hatte. Die Schamesröte stieg ihm ins Gesicht, als er seinen gebutterten Arm hastig unterm Tisch verschwinden ließ. Er stammelte eine Entschuldigung und stürzte aus dem Raum, wobei er in seiner Eile über einen der Stühle stolperte und sich schließlich auch noch in seinem eigenen Umhang verhedderte.

... Und die ganze Zeit über konnte er an nichts anderes denken, als an Ginnys schokobraune Augen und den blumigen Duft, der von ihren Haaren ausging.

**--**

**Donnerstag, 22. August 1996 / 07:45 / kleines Landhaus der Diggorys, der Wieselkopf nahe Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon**

Mit leeren Augen blickte Amos Diggory in den verwilderten Garten hinaus. Sein Blick ruhte auf der Schaukel, die sich wie von Geisterhand bewegt regte.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter.

„Ich kann ihn noch immer sehen", wisperte er, „so wie er da saß, an seinem ersten Schultag... nervös und so voller Vorfreude... konnt's kaum abwarten..."

„Du solltest wissen, dass der Tod nicht das Ende ist, nur der Anfang von etwas neuem... wer sind wir, zu beurteilen, ob jenseitiges nicht glückspendender ist als das Diesseits?"

Diggory lachte freudlos auf und drehte sich herum.

„Aber was würdest du vom Jenseits wissen, Emrys?"

„Nicht mehr und nicht weniger als jeder andere. Aber ich _glaube_, und das ist es, was den Unterschied macht."

Ollivander trat um Diggory herum und ließ sich auf die andere Seite des Fenstersitzes sinken.

„_Glaube_ -", aus Diggorys Mund klang es fast wie ein Fluch. „Und wenn der Glaube alleine mir nicht das Seelenheil zurückbringt?"

„Worauf willst du hinaus, Amos?"

Ein Schnauben antwortete ihm. „Hinaus? Nirgendwohin, das sollte sicher sein. Der Abstieg ist zu verdrießlich. Aber Antworten... er war weg, wurde von mir gerissen, ohne - ohne _nichts_."

„Du weißt, dass sie ihn nicht zurückbringen kann."

Ruckartig fuhr Diggory auf. In seinen Augen glitzerte etwas fast manisches.

„Ein Auge für ein Auge, so heißt es doch?

„Amos -"

„Der Weg liegt fest. Ich antworte dem Ruf – und wie könnt' ich auch nicht? Sie haben meinen Sohn genommen. Wie könnt' ich mich nicht rächen wollen?"

„Du sprichst im Schmerz."

„Phem... _ich_ bin klar. Womöglich etwas besessen, das werd' ich nicht leugnen. Aber klarer als ich's jemals war."

Tiefes Bedauern zeichnete sich auf Ollivanders Zügen am.

„Glaubst du, ich hätte deinen glasigen Blick nicht bemerkt? Deine Unrast? Die _Bluteidssträhne_? Du beginnst bereits vor dem Frühstück zu trinken. Deine Indiskretion gefährdet unser Vorhaben -"

„Dann lass mich mit ihm reden!", presste Diggory zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Es ist so eine kleine Bitte. Ich sehe nicht ein, wieso du es mir verweigerst... du musst nicht einmal etwas zutun, lass mich nur -"

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann."

„Du nicht, aber _sie_ kann!"

„Alles, was sie dir bringen kann, ist einen ungebundenen Schatten, nicht einmal einen Geist... Amos. Cedric ist tot. Dein Schmerz blendet dich."

„Der Stein -"

„- ist nicht länger in unserer Hand."

Dies ließ Diggory innehalten.

„Murchadh Gaunt hat ihn mit sich genommen", fuhr Ollivander fort. „Vor bald sechshundert Jahren. Ich sah keinen Grund, ihn zu hindern."

„Aber wieso würdest du -?"

„Murchadh wusste nicht, was er in der Hand hielt. Für ihn war es ein Triumph. Ein Sieg über uns Slydhs und insbesondere über mich."

„Du bist sein Wächter -"

„Und wo könnte der Stein sicherer sein, als da, wo ihn jeder sehen kann – am Finger eines ungewaschenen, ungebildeten Clochards*?"

Diggorys Schultern sackten. Er wandte sich erneut dem Fenster zu und sah hinaus. Mit tastender Hand griff er nach dem Whiskeyglas. Sein Adamsapfel hüpfte, als er den Alkohol seine Kehle in zwei landen Zügen hinabrinnen ließ. Sein Augen waren abermals verklärt. Suchend hatte er sie auf die Schaukel gerichtet, konnte aber nicht mehr ausmachen, als das sachte Hin- und Herschwanken des Brettes.

Das Schweigen der beiden Männer wurde jäh durchbrochen, als die Bannkreise surrend einen Eindringling ankündigten und nach ihm aushoben. In Antwort kam in Form einer purpurmagischen Energiewelle. Für einen Moment war eine goldene Runenkuppel über dem Landhaus der Diggorys auszumachen, dann schob sich in rasend schneller Abfolge ein Netz aus glasiertem Frost darüber, und der Alarm verstummte.

In einem eleganten Gleitflug stieg die Harpyie vom Himmel herab. Ihre Gestalt zerfloss und setzte sich in der Form einer jungen Frau mit kalten kobaltblauen Augen wieder zusammen. Hoheitsvoll glitt sie über den Hof und betrat das Gebäude durch den Wintergarten, ohne den beiden Krupps, die sich wimmernd davonstahlen, die mindeste Beachtung zu schenken.

„Madain mhàth, mo nic*", begrüßte Ollivander sie und erhob sich, "Dein Eintreffen ist wie üblich dramatisch." Entgegen des Brauches verzichtete er darauf ihre Hände entgegen zu nehmen, oder auch nur in korrekter Höflichkeit den Kopf zu neigen.

„Seanair*", gab die Angesprochene nicht minder taktlos zurück. „Meister Dalyell."

Diggory schien eine formale Entgegnung zu erwägen, zog dann aber mit dem Etikettenbruch mit und salutierte ihr mit seinem Whiskeyglas.

Rowenas kalte Augen glitten über ihn hinweg und nahmen den Morgenrock in sich auf, das ungewaschene Haar, die Bartstoppel und die rotgeäderten Augen mit ihren Tränensäcken. Ihr Mundwinkel kräuselte sich in Abscheu.

„Die Gesellschaft bekommt dir, Großvater", bemerkte sie schneidend.

Ollivander verzichtete auf eine Erwiderung. Stattdessen lehnte er sich gegen die holzgetäfelte Wand und wartete darauf, dass sie ihre Anwesenheit erklärte.

„Wie haben ein Problem", kam sie auch gleich zur Sache. Ihre Augen flackerten erneut zu Diggory hinüber. „Oder vielmehr ein _weiteres_", murmelte sich in routinierter Impertinenz. „Auch wenn es sich nicht damit vergleichen lässt, dass der stellvertretende Vorsteher des Rates in Abwesenheit des Souveräns dem Alkohol anheim gefallen ist."

Ollivander seufzte lautlos auf, verzichtete aber wohlweißlich darauf, Diggory, der im Hintergrund damit zugange war sein Glas neu aufzuschenken, ins Auge zu fassen. Mit einem Kopfrucken bedeutete er seiner Enkeltochter ihm in den Garten zu folgen. Dort angekommen nahm er auf einem ungekippten Baumstamm Platz, während Rowena ihrer Rastlosigkeit durch agitiertes Auf- und Ablaufen Ausdruck verlieh.

„Also schön", wog er die Möglichkeiten ab. „Entweder die gute Sybill hat sich uns erneut aufoktroyiert oder das Glück der Kassandra hat abermals zugeschlagen... oder... doch nicht etwa _beides—_?"

Rowena klickte fläzig ihre Zunge.

Ollivanders Augenbraue kletterte nach oben.

„Soll das heißen -?"

„Die gesamte Kolonne von Kurpfuschern", schnappte Rowena. „Die imbezille Seherin, Dumbledore, Helga, Voldy-Moldy... sogar die vermaledeite Ratte! Und allen vorneweg meine liebste Tante, wie ich wetten würde."

„Bist du sicher—"

„Ich erkenne ein verpatztes Ritual, wenn ich es sehe... oder sollte ich sagen, ein Sammelsurium von ihnen?"

„Von Anfang an, wenn möglich. Ich fürchte, du bist gerade dabei mich zu überrennen."

Rowena warf ihm einen gereizten Blick zu, schaffte es aber irgendwie, ihren Ärger hinunterzuwürgen.

„_Irgend_jemand", ihr Tonfall verriet unmissverständlich, dass sie genau wusste, wer dieser Jemand war, „scheint Salazars Verbindung zum sogenannten Dunklen Lord bemerkt und seinerseits an ihr herumgedoktert zu haben."

„Jenseits des Blutschutzes?"

„Als wenn das nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre!", brauste Rowena auf. „Alles ist durcheinander geraten! Salazar hat sich an Dumbledores Schoßtodesser gebunden - oder vielmehr, besagter Schoßtodesser hat sich an _ihn_ gebunden - was wiederum vom Puppenmeister höchstpersönlich in die Wege geleitet wurde - der sein Wissen seinerseits von Tòmag bezogen hat - die Helga zum Handeln bewogen hat - die wiederum von Trelawney zur Eile angehalten wurde!"

Ollivander nickte, so als währe ihr Ausfall vollkommen verständig gewesen.

„Ein Bund zwischen Elijas Erben und Salazar", murmelte er abwägend. „Das ist... unerwartet... wenn auch nicht unbedingt negativ -"

Rowenas Augen zogen sich gefährlich zusammen.

„Wenn wir das in die richtige Richtung weisen - Salazar würde gewiss -"

„Salazar würde gar nichts", fiel Rowena ihm ins Wort. „Und ich meine das wortwörtlich! Der Bund ist auf den Kopf gestellt. Snape ist der Aggressor. Er, der schwächliche _Mensch_, und nicht etwa der Sensorus... Mir ist absolut unverständig, wie es dazu kommen konnte! Das einzige Gute an der Sache ist, dass Snape keine Ahnung zu haben scheint, was passiert ist."

Dies ließ Ollivanders Kopf hochschnellen. Argwöhnisch fasste er seine Enkeltochter ins Auge.

„Und Salazar?", verlangte er zu wissen.

Rowena schlug die Augen nieder.

„Er denkt, dass es ein Zwischenschritt zwischen der zweiten und dritten Bindungsstufe ist, was ja auch stimmt - mehr oder weniger... Helga hat ihn in seinem Traum besucht. Ich weiß nicht, worüber sie geredet haben, sicher ist aber, dass es ihn geistig aufgewühlt hat. Er ist zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, als dass er dem Bund nachforschen würde. Er... er denkt, dass es Dumbledores Tun ist."

„Und _ist_ es Dumbledores Tun?"

Rowenas Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Ollivander nickte.

„Du wirst ihn im Auge behalten. Die Lage ist auch so schon heikel genug. Einen Aussetzer können wir uns nicht leisten – nicht so kurz vor _Windermere_... Oh, und Rowena? Sei so gut, und halte dich von Sybill fern. Sie ist bereits hysterisch genug. Wie ich höre, reicht nunmehr der alleinige Anblick eines Raben aus, um sie aufzuregen."

Wenn möglich wurde Rowenas Ausdruck noch patziger. Sie schien beinahe zu schmollen.

„Und Dalyell?"

„Ich werde mich um Amos kümmern", murmelte Ollivander mit einem bedauernden Blick in Richtung des Wintergartens. „Er ist ein wenig neben der Spur, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich wieder fangen wird. Cedrics Verlust ist schwer für ihn zu akzeptieren. Ich kann nicht sagen, wem er die größere Verantwortung zuschreibt. Aber ich fürchte fast, dass es das Ministerium ist, das die Breitseite seiner Wut zu spüren bekommen wird, schließlich hat Fudge den Kopf in den Sand gesteckt und Ganesvoort ist -"

„- indisponiert", schloss Rowena mit einem hämischen Aufwärtsschwung ihres Mundwinkels. „Welch... Kümmernis."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren ließ sie ihre Gestalt neu zusammenfließen und stob gen Himmel davon, indes Ollivander seine Schritte gedankenverloren in Richtung des Hauses lenkte.

Erst als beide vollständig vom Nebel verschluckt worden waren, wagte sich der kleine Junge aus dem Gebüsch hervor. Langsam folgte er dem Trampelpfad zu seinem Lieblingsversteck hinter dem Werkschuppen und ließ sich ins feuchte Gras fallen. Seine Finger begannen mehrere Halme miteinander zu verknoten, indes er das Gehörte verarbeitete.

**--**

**Donnerstag, 22. August 1996 / 17:30 / Gringotts, Winkelgasse, London **

Eine Unruhe außerhalb der Gringottsbank veranlasste den Großteil der seit Sonnenaufgang auf Einlass wartenden Kunden dazu ihre Hälse zu recken, mit einander zu tuscheln und schließlich hastig den Weg freizumachen, als mehrere Kobolde in voller Kampfmontur und mit Spießen und Äxten bewaffnet an ihnen vorbeistürmten, um ihren am Tor positionierten Kameraden zur Hilfe zu kommen. Eine lautstarke Auseinandersetzung, durchzogen von Flüchen und schlecht verhehlten Drohungen, folgte.

Nach mehreren spannungsgeladenen Minuten schien ein Konsens erreicht worden zu sein. Die Auroren blieben im Eingangsbereich zurück, während die Koboldwachen ihren ehemaligen Vorstand Rufus Scrimgeour, der vor sechs Wochen zum neuen Minister für Zauberei ernannt worden war, durch die Halle und schließlich eines der für die Öffentlichkeit unzugänglichen Tore eskortierten.

Aufgeregt steckten die Wartenden ihre Köpfe zusammen und tauschten Verschwörungstheorien aus, während mehrere Reporter enthusiastisch in ihre Notizhefte kritzelten.

Der Zaubereiminister hatte eine Audienz mit dem Direktor des Gringotts-Etablissements. Dies war wahrlich ein Event sensationeller Größe, das sich, wie Cuthbert Binns zahlreichen Generationen von Zauberern gepredigt hatte, nur zu ereignen pflegte, wenn eine Koboldrebellion unmittelbar bevorstand.

**-- **

Mit einem leichten Hinken betrat Rufus Scrimgeour das Büro des Gringotts-Direktors. Der Raum war der Traum eines Bürokraten – einschüchterndes Mobiliar, dessen Höhepunkt der gewaltige Schreibtisch war, hinter dem ein gemein aussehender Kobold mit langen Krallen und einer Lesebrille saß.

„_Minister_." Der Kobold ließ ein spitzgefeiltes Lächeln aufzublitzen, das mehr verschlagen als freundlich wirkte. „Ich bin Gornuk, Direktor von Gringotts. Was verschafft mir das Vergnügen Ihres unangemeldeten Besuchs?"

Scrimgeour richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass der Kobold, der ihn nun mit einem hämisch-wissenden Blick bedachte, es versäumt hatte, ihm einen Stuhl anzubieten, was eine bewusste Nichtachtung sowohl seines Amtes als auch seiner Knieverletzung war und einer Provokation gleichkam.

„Es scheint ein Problem in unserem Archiv zu geben", ging er direkt auf das Ärgernis ein, das ihn hergeführt hatte. „Nur ein Missverständnis, da bin ich mir sicher. Die Kobolde würden gewiss nicht absichtlich eine unserer Akten versiegeln. So etwas könnte schließlich als feindseliger Akt gewertet werden... Ich bin hier, um diesen bedauernswerten Vorfall aufzuklären. Ein Versehen sollte schließlich nicht der Anlass für eine Belastung unserer Beziehungen sein. Darin werden wir gewiss übereinstimmen."

Der Kobold lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. In seinen Augen glitzerte der Hohn.

„Tatsächlich?", zog er das Wort gekonnt in die Länge und verlieh ihm zugleich einen gönnerhaften Unterton. „Und um welche Akte handelt es sich?"

„Gryffindor."

„Ah", machte der Kobold. „Natürlich. Kommen Sie als Gesandter einer der Hohen Familien oder führen Sie womöglich einen Schrieb von Lord Llewellyn* persönlich mit sich?"

„Hohe Familien... Lord Llewellyn? Was soll dieser Unfug!?"

Der Kobold begutachtete seine langen Nägel in einer entlassenden Geste.

„Das Protokoll, selbstverständlich. Das Fundament, auf dem das Ministerium seinerzeit errichtet wurde. Der Eid, den Sie mit Amtsantritt abgelegt haben, _Minister_."

„Ich sehe nicht, was mein Eid mit der Versiegelung einer unserer Akten zu tun hat."

„Nein, vermutlich nicht." Der Spott war so dick, dass sich Scrimgeour die Nackenhaare aufstellen. „Ihr Wortlaut verrät es bereits, _Minister_... Die Nation der Kobolde würde es sich niemals anmaßen, eine der Akten des Ministeriums zu versiegeln. Was hingegen die des Magischen Rates anbelangt... nun, in diesem Fall können wir uns einer direkten Anweisung selbstverständlich nicht wiedersetzen."

„Magischer Rat?", wiederholte Scrimgeour ungläubig, „Soll das ein Witz sein!? Jedes Kind weiß, dass der Magische Rat seit langem nicht mehr besteht!"

„In dem Fall... hat es Sie nicht gewundert, dass Sie in Ihrer Treue gegenüber besagtem, nach Ihrer Aussage nicht mehr bestehendem Organ vereidigt wurden?

„Das sind Traditionen. Der Eid besagt lediglich, dass wir weichen werden, wenn der Pendragon* zurückkehrt. Was niemals geschehen wird. Das Haus Llewellyn ist gefallen."

„Und doch geschah die Versiegelung der Akte auf Geheiß von Lord Dalyell, der in Lord Llewellyns Abwesenheit als dessen Vertreter einsteht."

Scrimgeours Nasenflügel weiteten sich, als er scharf Luft einsog.

„Lord Dalyell... das ist unmöglich! Unsere Akten -"

„- besagen lediglich, dass gegenwärtig kein Zauberer dieses Namens unter die Zuständigkeit des Zaubereiministeriums fällt... Ihnen ist natürlich bewusst, dass der Großteil der Hohen Familien ihre alten Namen nur noch zeremoniell tragen und im täglichen Leben anderweitig angesprochen werden?"

„Selbstverständlich, aber -"

„Ebenso, wie Sie auch wissen, dass dem Magischen Rat nicht nur Zauberer, sondern auch Kobolde, Veelas, Werwölfe, Werkatzen*, Vampire, Sabberhexen, Najaden*, Dryaden*, Oreaden* und Zentauren angehören? Sogenannte _Kreaturen mit annähern menschlicher Vernunft_, die in den vergangenen zwei Jahrhunderten von Seiten des Ministeriums zunehmende Unterdrückung erfahren haben?"

„Das sind Legenden ohne haltbare Beweise", protestierte Scrimgeour. „Zweifelsohne gab es Allianzen, schließlich hat man sich in jenen Zeiten gemeinschaftlich der Gefahr gestellt, die die Hexenverfolgung unserer Gesellschaft bereitet hat. Aber derartige Vereinbarungen werden befristeter Natur gewesen sein, und daher seit langem verjährt... ich sehe wirklich nicht, was dieser Geschichts-Exkurs mit der gegenwärtigen Situation zu tun hat. Wenn dies ein Versuch ist, einen Aufruhr anzuzetteln -"

Der Kobold kicherte diebisch auf, was Scrimgeour augenblicklich zum Verstummen brachte.

„Aufruhr?", wiederholte Gornuk mit offensichtlichem Genuss. „Nun wirklich, _Minister_. Sie sind ja fast ebenso kreativ wie ihr Vorgänger!"

Scrimgeours Augen verengten sich zornig.

„Zwischen Cornelius Fudges aus Paranoia geborenen Phantasiegestalten und meinem Bedürfnis, die gegenwärtige Krisensituation abzuwenden, liegen Welten, _Kobold_."

„Da muss ich zustimmen", grinste dieser. „Wo Fudge sich auf Dumbledore und Potter konzentriert hat, sehen Sie feindselige Schatten an jeder Ecke... Sie haben neue Abteilungen geschaffen, damit Ihre Leute sich wichtig fühlen können, Flugblätter verteilt, deren Inhalt mehr darauf ausgelegt ist zu beruhigen als zu helfen, und wann immer der schnelle Erfolg sich nicht einstellen will, gehen Sie dazu über, unschuldige Passanten zu verhaften, um der Öffentlichkeit gegenüber befähigt zu wirken... wirklich, _Minister_, ich muss Ihrer Kompetenz applaudieren."

Scrimgeour knirschte mit den Zähnen, in einem Versuch dem Kobold gegenüber nicht ausfällig zu werden. Seine Selbstbeherrschung neigte sich stetig dem Ende zu.

„Die Akte", presste er hervor, „es ist absolut notwendig, dass ich sie einsehe."

„Ihnen fehlt die Befugnis."

„Als höchste magische Instanz Großbritanniens erteile ich hiermit die Order, die Unterlagen freizugeben! Seien sie vernünftig, Gornuk. Die Kobolde werden es sicherlich nicht riskieren wollen, über eine so unbedeutende Angelegenheit Blut zu vergießen."

Doch anstatt sich von der Drohung einschüchtern zu lassen, begann der Kobold zu lachen.

„Achtsam, Zauberer", wisperte er in heimtückischem Tonfall und bleckte seine spitzgefeilten Zähne. „Der Ministerium befindet sich bereits auf sehr dünnem Eis. Sie können es sich nicht erlauben, sich auch an zweiter Front Feinde zu machen... der Wirtschaft würde dies gewiss nicht bekommen..."

„Soll das eine Drohung sein!?"

„Das, als auch ein Versprechen... Wir Kobolde haben unseren Stolz. Nächstenliebe gehörte niemals zu unseren Qualitäten... Geben Sie mir einen Grund, _Minister_, und ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass Ihr kostbares Ministerium in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert wird... und damit neigt sich unser Gespräch auch schon dem Ende zu... Garrek!"

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und einer der Wachen trat ein. Mit einem Koboldsalut nahm er Haltung an.

„Geleite unseren _Gast_ vor die Tür. Er ist hier nicht länger willkommen."

Fassungslos riss Scrimgeour den Mund auf.

„_Was - !?_", setzte er an, kam aber nie dazu, den begonnen Protest zu beenden, da der Landser ihn bereits gepackt und sich über die kaum einmeterzehn hohe Schulter geworfen hatte, während zwei weitere Wachen ihm den Zauberstab entwanden und jeweils seine Arme und Schultern festhielten. Aufgebracht um sich schlagend und nach seiner Freisetzung verlangend wurde er durch die Gänge in die Eingangshalle getragen, direkt vorbei an den gaffenden, noch immer auf Einlass wartenden Bankkunden, und schwungvoll durch das Tor geworfen, welches mit einem lauten Knall hinter ihm zugeschlagen wurde.

Schwerfällig rappelte Scrimgeour sich vom Boden auf und klopfte sich den Staub von seiner Robe, ohne die helfenden Hände seiner Aurorengarde zu akzeptieren. Die gesamte Situation war im höchsten Maße entwürdigend. Er wollte wirklich nicht darüber nachdenken, was die morgigen Schlagzeilen verkünden würden.

--

*******Sirene**** –** schöne, verführerische Frau; weibliches Geschöpf der griechischen Sage, das Seefahrer mittels ihres betörenden Gesanges in ihren Tod lockt;

***Dryaden** **–** Wald- und Baumnymphen der griechischen Mythologie; Sie sind die lichten Vetter der Oreaden und den Muggeln auch als Hochelfen bekannt; Zu erkennen sind sie an ihrem herzzerreißend schönem Äußeren, ihren anmutigen Bewegungsabläufe, spitzen Ohren, großen dunkelgrünen Augen, ihrer milchweißen Haut und ihrem blassgrünen Haar. Sie leben verborgen in einer Enklave im Hoheitsgebiet der Raleighs;

*******Clochard**** –** Stadtstreicher

*******Madain mhàth, mo nic**** –** gaelisch für „Guten Morgen, meine Enkeltochter"

*******Seanair**** –** gaelisch für „Großvater"

***Lord Llewellyn** – Der Vorsitzende des Magischen Rates;

***Pendragon **– Titel des rechtmäßigen Zaubererkönigs, der der Legende zufolge zurückkehren wird, wenn Britannien in Not ist; Im Verlauf der Jahrhunderte wurden zahlreiche Prophezeiungen über dieses Ereignis gemacht, weshalb die Zaubereiminister auch immer noch auf ihn als höchste Instanz vereidigt werden;

***Werkatzen **– menschenähnliche Geschöpfe, die durch ihre katzischen Merkmale (tiefe, seidig-grollende Stimme; gelbliche Haarmähne; auffallend spitze Ohre, die je nach Geräuschkulisse zucken oder sich neu ausrichten; lange, scharfe Krallen; und geschlitzte, nachtsichtige Augen) auffallen und sich jederzeit zur Raubkatze transformieren, aber nur zu Vollmond eine rein menschliche Gestalt annehmen können;

***Najaden** – In Quellen und Gewässern wohnende Nymphen der griechischen Mythologie; Den Muggeln sind sie auch als Feen und Wächter Avalons bekannt; Sie sind seit langem mit den Slydhs alliiert, deren Ritualstätten sie vor umherirrenden Muggeln und einfallenden Zauberern schützen, indem sie diese in eine Schattenwelt hineinlocken;

***Oreaden** – Berg-, Grotten- und Höhlennymphen der griechischen Mythologie; Den Muggeln sind sie auch als Dunkelelfen bekannt; Sie sind ein kriegerisches Volk, dessen Spione und Attentäter große Berühmtheit erlang haben, und das sich seit der vorläufigen Auflösung des Magischen Rates ins Erdreich zurückgezogen hat; Das Zaubereiministerium hat sie aufgrund ihrer Gewaltbereitschaft als Dunkle Kreaturen klassifiziert; Optisch sind sie durch ihre spitzen Ohren, schwarze Haut und weißen Haare zu erkennen;

**-- **

**A.N.: **Es sollte hoffentlich klar geworden sein, dass es sich bei ‚Harry', nicht etwa um Salazar handelt, sondern vielmehr um Asmodai, dem Rowena eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst hat und der sich nun folglich nicht mehr an seine frühere Existenz erinnern kann. Der Ärmste wird noch eine ganze Weile herumirren und sich fragen, ob er dabei ist den Verstand zu verlieren... ein Umstand, der Hermine natürlich keinesfalls entgangen ist.

Mir ist beim nochmaligen Durchgehen des Textes aufgefallen, dass eine klaffende Lücke zwischen dem 16. und 17. (17. u. 18, wenn der Prolog mitgezählt wird) Kapitel besteht. Daher wird das nächste Update das fehlende Kapitel sein. Dies wird vermutlich nicht unbedingt auf Gegenliebe stoßen, aber ich bin einfach zu perfektionistisch, um die anstoßende Stelle nicht direkt zu überarbeiten :-)

**--**

**kehai**: Ich bin auch nicht unbedingt ein Fan von Super!Harry-storys. Gut zu hören, dass ich nicht an der Klippe zerschellt bin ;-) Mit der Charakterisierung von Harry/Salazar hatte ich jede Menge Schwierigkeiten, aber die Idee wollte mich einfach nicht loslassen. Umso besser, dass ich's durchgezogen habe; Herausforderungen machen das Schreiben schließlich umso interessanter. Oh ja, Draco/Godric... mit ihm habe ich so richtig Spaß. Im Original versucht er so perfekt rüberzukommen, dass ich einfach nicht wiederstehen kann, ihm gelegentlich die Haare zu zerzausen :)


	25. Chapter 24

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein grauenvolles Ereignis im Jahre 1024 A.D. hat zur Folge, dass die vier Gründer von Hogwarts auseinandergerissen werden. Rowena Ravenclaw, eine der gefürchtetsten Nekromanten aller Zeiten, deren Mentalität sich irgendwo zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn befindet, setzt es sich zum Ziel, das Quartett in einem späteren Leben erneut miteinander zu vereinen. 955 Jahre später ist es dann soweit –- sie hat die idealen Träger für die Seelen ihrer drei Gefährten gefunden. Aber nicht alles läuft, wie geplant. Eine Prophezeiung, die unmittelbar nach der Einpflanzung der Seelen gemacht wird, bringt zwei vollkommen neue Faktoren in die Gleichung –- Dumbledore und Voldemort.

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing:** **Harry Potter / Severus Snape** (Für weitere Paarungen könnt ihr gerne Vorschläge machen. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber noch nichts konkretes.)

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist **SLASH**. Das heißt, es kommt zu graphisch dargestellten sexuellen Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern –- in diesem Fall **HP/SS**. Zudem werden **Gewaltszenen** (auch sexuelle Gewalt) vorkommen. Entsprechende Warnungen findet ihr an den Anfängen der jeweiligen Kapitel. Insgesamt ist die Story recht dunkel und wurde daher auch als Drama eingestuft, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass der humoristische Faktor außer Acht gelassen wurde. Was die Sprache betrifft, so habe ich versucht, sie nicht zu sehr schleifen zu lassen, aber auch nicht zu hochgestochen daherzukommen. Dennoch wird es hin und wieder etwas harscher werden, schließlich musste ich ja auch die weniger gebildeten Charaktere zu Worte kommen lassen. Wer hiermit ein Problem hat, sollte sich schleunigst eine andere Geschichte suchen. Das Web ist schließlich voll mit guten Storys für alle Geschmäcker und Altersklassen.

.

**Verzichtserklärung:** Ich erhebe weder Anspruch auf das Harry-Potter-Universum, noch liegt es in meiner Absicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen... ihr kennt den Drill.

.

Wurde von **minikissgirl13** beta-gelesen.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Kapitel vierundzwanzig**

.

**Donnerstag, 22. August 1996 / 09:03 / das Ravenclaw-Anwesen, die Orkneyinseln, Schottland**

Gemeinsam betraten Salazar und Dumbledore das Studierzimmer. Der Raum war nicht allzu groß, wohl aber gemütlich. Regalreihen hoben sich bis unter die Decke, vor dem Fenster war ein Arbeitsplatz und in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke eine Sitzecke eingerichtet. Ein Kamin fehlte, wurde aufgrund der überraschend milden und dementorfreien Witterung außerhalb aber nicht vermisst.

„Wir sollten die Feinheiten aushandeln, eher wir den Vertrag aufsetzen", murmelte Salazar an seinen Begleiter gewand. Dieser gab summend seine Zustimmung.

Salazar warf Dumbledore einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass der andere dabei war, etwas auszuhecken, warum sonst hätte er schließlich darauf bestanden, die Angelegenheit im Privaten zu klären?

Noch immer etwas unstet hielt Salazar auf den Schreibtisch zu und begann die Schubladen nach Schreibutensilien zu durchsuchen, während Dumbledore im Hintergrund den Hauselfen begrüßte. Die piepsige Stimme des Elfen schloss sich an, dich gefolgt vom Rascheln von Papier – den Vertragsunterlagen, wie Salazar vermutete – und dem leisen Klirren vom Geschirr.

Wie alle Kreaturen seiner Art war Tami über die Maßen eifrig und gesprächsfreudig, zugleich war da aber auch die unterschwellige Ahnung von Doppelzüngigkeit. Der Teil in Salazar, der Harry Potter gewesen war, amüsierte sich über die Eigenheiten des kleinen Wesens und erinnerte sich mit einem Anflug von Melancholie an Hermine und ihren Bund für Elfenrechte. Der andere Teil jedoch, jener, der den Hauselfen zum ersten Mal unter gänzlich anderen Umständen begegnet war, dachte an die Hilflosigkeit und den Schrecken zurück, und krümmte sich innerlich. Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wozu Hauselfen imstande waren und wie verheerend ihre Macht sein konnte, und würde es hoffentlich auch niemals erfahren.

Mit einem PLOPP verschwanden der Elf und seine unredliche Magie.

Salazar brauchte einem Moment, um sich von der Restenergie zu befreien. Heftiger als es wohl notwendig war stieß er die Schublade zu und wandte sich zu Dumbledore herum. Das Bild, das sich seinen Augen bot, ließ ihn erstarren. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich gänzlich auf den linken Fuß ertappt. Er hatte geglaubt, Dumbledores Exzentriken könnten ihn nicht mehr überraschen. Nun jedoch musste er eingestehen, dass er den Erfindergeist des Mannes gründlichst unterschätzt hatte.

Besagter ausgeflippter, alter Mann befand sich gerade inmitten einer Teezeremonie. Er kniete, ungeachtet seiner alten Knochen, vor dem niedrigen Tisch und stierte hochkonzentriert auf seine Gerätschafen hinab. Mit einem Schöpflöffel entnahm er heißes Wasser aus einem Kessel und goss es in die millimetergenau zueinander ausgerichteten Teeschalen. Er tauchte die Borsten des Teebesens in das Wasser und prüfte ihre Geschmeidigkeit, dann half er der Erwärmung der Teeschalen nach, indem er sie schwenkte und das Wasser somit rotieren ließ. Anschließend goss er das erlaute Wasser zurück in das Gefäß mit dem Gebrauchtwasser. Als nächstes nahm er ein weißes Leinentuch auf und machte sich daran die Schalen zu reinigen. Zugleich bot er Salazar die Platte mit den Süßigkeiten an.

Salazar konnte nur den Kopf rucken. Hin und her gerissen zwischen Unglaube und Amüsement beobachtete er, wie Dumbledore das Gefäß mit dem Pulvertee aufnahm, den Deckel in einem perfekten Winkel zu seinem rechten Knie ablegte, das Pulver mit dem Teebambuslöffel entnahm und in die Schalen gab, heißes Wasser, das er in der Zwischenzeit mit Holzkohle zum Sieden gebracht hatte, darüber goss, und den dickflüssigen Tee zu guter letzt mit dem Teebesen schaumig schlug.

Mechanisch nahm Salazar die dargebotene Schale entgegen und ließ sich in einen der Sessel sinken, wobei er die dem Schreibtisch entnommene Gänsefeder, das Tintenfass und den Pergamentbogen neben sich auf der Lehne deponierte.

Dumbledore verlor keine Zeit, nachzusetzen.

„Harmonie, Respekt, Reinheit und Ruhe", intonierte er die vier Prinzipien des japanischen Teewegs. „Die Slydhs folgen ähnlichen Ansprüchen, wie ich höre..." Es war offensichtlich, dass er versuchte, Salazar, der noch immer merklich neben sich stand, aus dem Hinterhalt zu erwischen und ihm mit auf diesem Wege Informationen zu entlocken.

Salazar gab ein vorsichtiges Nicken. Nervös krampften sich seine Finger um die Teeschale zusammen. Er nahm einen hastigen Schluck und verbrannte sich prompt die Zunge.

„Ich muss gestehen", sagte Dumbledore, der die Aktion mit einem kalkulierenden Glitzern in seinen Augen beobachtet hatte, „dass mein Wissen über die slydhen Lebeweisen beschränkt ist. Dass ihr weder lügt noch falsch spielt, wurde mir zugetragen. Ein faszinierendes Konzept in der Theorie, dennoch kann ich mich der Skeptik nicht ganz erwehren. Egoismus liegt im Wesen des Menschen. Ihn komplett fallen zu lassen, hat regelrecht utopische Züge."

„Aber wer sagt, dass wir nicht ebenso egoistisch empfinden, wie alle anderen Menschen auch?", gab Salazar mit einem gezwungenen Grinsen zurück. „Wir sind fehlbar und emotionell. Wir suchen nicht nach Perfektion. Stattdessen versuchen wir Harmonie zu finden, indem wir uns vor uns selbst bloßlegen und jenseits von Wertung, Verdrängung und Selbsttäuschung mit all unseren Makeln erfahren... Wenn wir die Schatten akzeptieren, so können sie sich nicht länger von hinterrücks an uns heranpirschen."

Mit jedem Wort spürte Salazar die Bitterkeit und Selbstverachtung anwachsen. Er war wirklich die falsche Person, um die Lehren der Slydh zu verkünden, noch dazu gegenüber Dumbledore, in dessen geistigen Keller sich ebenfalls die Inferi regten, wie das dunkle Flackern seiner Augen nur zu deutlich machte.

„Nun", überspielte Dumbledore den kurzen Moment gegenseitigen Unbehagens, „das ist eine bewundernswerte Lebenseinstellung. Ich kann den Reiz durchaus verstehen. Auf die Vorzüge der modernen Zeit würde ich hingegen nicht verzichten wollen. Und die Schulung erscheint mir ebenfalls bedenklich. Keines der europäischen Institute für Magie und Hexerei wurde in den letzten dreihundert Jahren von einem Slydh besucht, wie die Register zeigen. Eure Isolation dünkt mir mehr schadhaft als nützlich..."

Salazar spürte eine neuerliche Welle geistigen Tumults anrollen. Dumbledore wusste nicht, wovon er redete, und doch hatte Salazar sich derselben Ignoranz schuldig gemacht. Er war nicht in der Position, auf die Zauberer dieser Zeit hinabzusehen. Wo er zuvor mit Wachsamkeit um sich geblickt hatte, hatte ihn die Kinderstube dieser Reinkarnation gelehrt, den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken, niemandem zu trauen – ganz besonders keinen Amtsgewalten –, und alle Vernunft und Planung zugunsten von Leichtgläubigkeit und verstandlosem Heldentum aus dem Fenster zu werfen. Er war genau zu dem geworden, was er in seinem früheren Leben verachtet hatte – ein überdimensionierter Gryffindor.

„Das hängt vom Standpunkt ab", meinte er endlich. „Ursprünglich war es die Zauberergesellschaft, die sich von uns abgeschottet hat. Insbesondere die sogenannten Reinblutfamilien fühlten sich durch unsere Lebensweise bedroht, und tun es wohl heute noch. Sie wollten an ihren alten Werten festhalten und weigerten sich, das keltische Gedankengut auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen... für uns war dies bedauerlich, wenn auch keine Katastrophe. Wir haben den Graben seither akzeptiert. Natürlich hoffen wir noch immer darauf, ihn eines Tages zu überbrücken, sind hierauf aber nicht versteift. Eine Änderung des Denkens kann schließlich nicht erzwungen werden. Das würde nur zu weiteren Konflikten oder gar anarchistischen Zuständen führen."

„Also bleibt ihr auf euren Gebieten, solange wir euch sein lassen?"

„Nun - ja, in gewisser Weise..." Salazar vollführte einen vagen Schlenker mit seiner Hand. „Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass wir der modernen Welt gegenüber ignorant sind. Für uns ist es ein Übergangsritus, für eine Zeit außerhalb unseres Gebietes zu leben. Manchmal mischen wir uns unter die Muggel, bereisen ferne Länder oder treten einer Schule der Zauberei bei... tatsächlich befinden sich gegenwärtig zwölf Slydh und zudem mehrere Slydh-Beeinflusste* unter der Hogwarts-Schülerschaft."

Dumbledore summte, als habe er eben hiermit gerechnet. Einzig das kurze Aufflackern seiner magischen Aura verriet sein Erstaunen.

„Ich nehme an, sie haben ihren Namen und ihre kulturelle Kluft abgelegt?", fragte er, als habe er die Antwort nicht bereits selbst ausgearbeitet.

Salazar antwortete ihm dennoch.

„Sie erscheinen auf dem Raster als Angehörige einer niedrigen, politisch unbedeutenden Familie, oder auch als Squib- oder Muggelgeborene."

„Raffiniert. Wahrlich ein bemerkenswertes Vorgehen. Fast ebenso bemerkenswert, wie die Tatsache, dass die Zerklüftung unbemerkt geblieben ist... womöglich sind die Unterschiede doch nicht so groß, wie man meinen würde..."

Salazar zuckte die Schultern. Er wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte. Anstatt nach Worten zu ringen, überspielte er die Verlegenheit, indem er die Teeschale absetzte, nach den Schreibutensilien griff und sie vor sich auf dem Tisch ausbreite. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Dumbledore sein Stocken bemerkt hatte.

„Ich nehme an, der Vertrag wird auf dem zwischen mir und Meister Flamel bereits existierenden aufbauen?", kehrte er zum eigentlichen Thema zurück.

Dumbledore gab ein unverbindliches Summen von sich.

Salazar spürte, wie der wohlbekannte Ärger sich von neuem zu regen begann und drängte ihn rabiat in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins zurück. Die Versuchung seiner Frustration nachzugeben war groß, dennoch hätte er in diesem Moment keinen weniger klugen Schritt tun können, wie er nur zu genau wusste. Dumbledore würde die Schwäche augenblicklich erkennen und für sich nutzen.

Salazar öffnete das Tintenfass und tauchte die Feder ein.

„Was genau wird von mir erwartet werden?"

„Ah", machte Dumbledore scheinbar unentschlossen, „was _sollte_ unsere Vereinbarung beinhalten?"

Salazar hob eine herausfordernde Augenbraue.

„Ich bin bereit, generell als Hilfskraft zu fungieren und sogar einzelne Unterrichtsstunden zu übernehmen", begann er aufzulisten, „habe aber keine allzu große Erfahrung in Alte Runen und Arithmantik, und schon aus Prinzip keine Geduld für Wahrsagen. Meine Zauberkunstarbeit ist mittelmäßig und meine Transfigurationskünste sind katastrophal. Mein Geschichtswissen ist auf die Beginne der Zauberergesellschaft konzentriert und gewiss nicht gemäß der ministerialen Richtlinien. Ich habe ein gewisses Talent für Kräuterkunde und magische Geschöpfe, bin aber insbesondere an Zaubertränken und Heilmagie interessiert, weswegen ich auch bereit bin, entsprechende Workshops zu leiten. Mein Verteidigungshandwerk ist überdurchschnittlich, wenn auch erneut entgegen der ministerialen Verfügung... Ich bestehe auf ein eigenes Quartier, möglichst abgelegen von der Schülerschaft, und mindestens einen freien Tag und zwei freie Nachmittage pro Woche. Verpflegung muss nicht unbedingt sein. Ich bin durchaus imstande mich selbst zu versorgen... Was meine direkten Lehrmeister und die mir von ihnen auferlegten Arbeiten betrifft, so ist ein Vetorecht meinerseits jenseits jeglicher Diskussion. Korporale Bestrafung ist unannehmbar. Dasselbe gilt für die Beschlagnahme meines Zauberstabs und jegliche Form von sexueller Gratifikation. Ich lehne es kategorisch ab, mich schinden oder ausbeuten zu lassen. Zudem stet mir als Geselle das Recht zu, das Gelände zu verlassen, ohne zuvor Erlaubnis einholen zu müssen. Insgesamt solle die Arbeitszeit pro Woche nicht mehr als fünfundvierzig Stunden betragen – und das schließt die eventuelle Korrektur von Hausarbeiten und nächtliche Patrouille der Korridore mit ein. Zudem erwarte ich, dass mir Zeit für eigenständige Forschungen und Experimente, sowie entsprechende Räumlichkeiten hierfür zugestanden werden."

Wie erwartet ließ Dumbledore sich Zeit mit seiner Entgegnung. Summend tippte er seine Finger gegen die Tischplatte, trank von seinem Tee und studierte die von Salazar zusammengetragenen Punkte, sowie den alten Lehrlingsvertrag.

„Das unterstützt im wesentlichen das bereits Vorhandene", ergriff er schließlich das Wort. „Viel habe ich nicht hinzuzufügen, abgesehen natürlich davon, dass die Einhaltung einer gewissen Kleiderordnung von Ihnen erwartet wird, wobei ich bereit bin, über kulturelle Besonderheiten, wie etwa Ihre Flöte, hinwegzusehen. Unzüchtige Begegnungen mit der Schülerschaft sind strengstens untersagt und werden mit einer direkten Auflösung des Vertrages und einem Vermerk in ihrer Akte, oder im Falle einer Minderjährigen mit einer Geldbuße oder Haftstrafe je nach Grad der Verfehlung gehandhabt... Sie stehen hierarchisch auf einer Stufen mit unseren Schulsprechern. Als direkten Lehrmeistern werde ich Sie Professor Slughorn und Professor Snape unterstellen. Sie werden beiden zur Hand gehen, ebenso wie auch Madam Pomfrey und bei Bedarf dem übrigen Kollegium, inklusive unserem Hausmeister und unserem Wildhüter. Die Nachtpatrouille wird Ihnen dreimal in zwei Wochen zufallen. Zudem werden Sie nachsitzende Schüler beaufsichtigen. Ihr Veto ist akzeptabel, ich erwarte jedoch, dass Sie nur im Ausnahmefall von ihm Gebrauch machen... Fernerhin - nun, sie haben natürlich vollkommen Recht, dass Ihnen Ihr Kommen und Gehen freigestellt sein sollte, dennoch muss ich darauf bestehen, dass Sie Ihre Abwesenheit zumindest ankündigen. Dies sind gefährliche Zeiten, und als Ihr Vertragspartner ist es meine Aufgabe, Ihre Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Dieser Punkt ist nicht diskutabel."

Salazars Augen verdunkelten sich leicht, er machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten zu protestieren.

„Ansonsten", fuhr Dumbledore fort, indes er besagte Punkte dem Pergament hinzufügte oder ausbesserte, „fehlt nur noch die Zustimmung Ihres Vormundes. Ich sehe, dass der frühere Vertrag von Ollivander unterzeichnet wurde?"

„Mein Großvater", betätigte Salazar was Dumbledore bereits seiner Akte entnommen hatte. „Und nein, Sir, das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich wurde kürzlich emanzipiert."

„Ja, ja, natürlich!", rief Dumbledore wohlgemut, als habe er sich gerade erst an diesen Punkt der Akte erinnert. „Zeitgleich mit dem Erreichen Ihres Meistergrades oder doch dem Abschluss Ihres Lehrlingsvertrages?"

„Weder noch. Es war mehr ein Nachgedanke. Die Bewegungsfreiheit erschien mir wichtig... insbesondere mit Hinsicht auf gewisse Turbulenzen."

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen spürte Salazar Dumbledores geistige Fühler nach seinen Gedanken tasten. Instinktiv ließ er seine noch immer geschwächten Barrieren hochschnellen, nur um im nächsten Moment innerlich aufzustöhnen. Er konnte nicht fassen, in diese Falle getappt zu sein. Okklumentik und jenen, die ihrer fähig waren, wurde in dieser Zeit mit Argwohn betrachtet. Allgemein galt, dass nur jemand, der auch etwas zu verbergen hatte, sich die Fähigkeit aneignen würde.

Und tatsächlich, Dumbledores Augen hatten sich merklich verhärtet. Ohne den Blick von Salazar zu nehmen, griff er nach der von dem Elfen gebrachten Schneidenden Schreibfeder und setzte sie aufs Pergament. In enger, kurviger Schrift erschien seine Signatur unter den Vertragsvereinbarungen.

„Ich bin mir sicher", sagte er, während er Salazar scharf über den Rand seiner Halbmondgläser musterte, „dass sich unsere Zusammenarbeit interessant gestalten wird. Sie werden mir da sicher zustimmen... Seonachan."

--

**Donnerstag, 22. August 1996 / 11:58 / das Ravenclaw-Anwesen, die Orkneyinseln, Schottland**

Agitiert schaukelte Draco seinen Stuhl auf dessen Hinterbeinen. Seine Augen kehrten immer wieder zu der Tür zurück, durch die Salazar und Dumbledore vor knapp drei Stunden verschwunden waren.

„Wieso dauert das nur so lange?", verschaffte er seiner Unrast Luft. „Die sollten längst fertig sein. Ewigkeiten sind die jetzt schon da drin und treiben wer weiß was -"

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und drückte den Stuhl zurück in seine Ausgangslage.

„Geduld", war alles, was Nicholas sagte, eher er zu seiner Lektüre zurückkehrte.

Draco warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Geduld - Geduld! Ich war nun wirklich geduldig genug..."

Er wollte gerade zu einer weitschweifenden Tirade darüber ansetzte, warum genau diese Situation unzumutbar und Salazar eine wandelnde Migräne waren, als dumpfe Schritte von jenseits der Tür erklangen und die Klinke sich senkte. Der eintretende Dumbledore erschien wie üblich gut gelaunt und energiegeladen, während das Minenspiel des ihm nachfolgenden Salazars verschlossen und seine Bewegungsabläufe ungewöhnlich steif und unkoordiniert anmuteten.

„Ah, Nicholas!", rief Dumbledore in jovialem Tonfall. „Ihr werdet doch nicht etwa auf uns gewartet haben? Und wo ist denn Severus hin? Ich hatte gehofft, noch einige Worte mit ihm wechseln zu können."

Nicholas gab ein unbekümmertes Schulterzucken.

„Er sagte etwas von dringend zu erledigenden Nachforschungen. Du weißt ja wie das ist mit uns Wissenschaftlern. Unsere Arbeit ist unser Leben... ich wäre vermutlich längst verhungert, hätte Perenelle mich nicht hin und wieder an den Ohren aus meinem Laboratorium geschleift!"

Die beiden Männer teilten ein Lachen und gingen dazu über, entsprechende Anekdoten auszutauschen.

Draco beobachtete das Ganze mit zunehmend dunkler Ahnung. Dumbledores Emotionsspektrum war besorgniserregend. Da war ein Gefühl von Triumph, aber auch der deutliche Eindruck von Argwohn und Kalkulation. Salazar hingegen hatte sich komplett abgeschottet. Das schwarze Loch, das ihn schon an guten Tagen zu umgeben schien, war nun so tief und pulsierend, dass Draco es nicht wagte, sich mit seinen Sinnen an ihn heranzutasten. Ein eingekesselter und emotional aufgewühlter Sensorus war wie ein Raubtier, das jeder Zeit nach ahnungslosen Umstehenden ausheben konnte, wie Draco am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte.

Mit einigen letzten Worten und scharf-kalkulierenden Blicken in Dracos und Salazars Richtung, verschwand Dumbledore in Richtung des Gästezimmers, um sich dort seiner Schlafkleidung zu entledigen und seine Zitronenbonbons zu suchen. Seine Schritte waren kaum verklungen, als Draco auch schon zu Salazar herumwirbelte.

„Drei Stunden für einen Zusatzvertrag, eh?", ging er direkt zum Frontalangriff über.

Als Salazar nicht reagierte, zogen sich Dracos Augen gefährlich zusammen. „Ist es der alte Vertrag und er wollte eine Kostprobe?", stachelte er, Nicholas schockiertes Aufkeuchend ignorierend. „Wer kauft schließlich eine Ware, ohne zu wissen, was für ihn rausspringt... ich hab' mich doch immer gewundert, was Dumbledore mit seinem Bart anfängt, wenn's zur Sache kommt -"

Salazars Mine hatte sich komplett versteinert. Anstatt zurückzugeben was Draco ihm hingeworfen hatte, wie es für ihre Interaktionen typisch war, drehte er sich einfach herum und taumelte den Flur entlang in Richtung seiner Schlafstätte.

Draco starrte ihm ungläubig hinterher.

„Er - er ist vollkommen daneben!", brach es aus ihm heraus.

Auch Nicholas ließ zum ersten Mal seine Besorgnis durchscheinen.

„Er wird sich wieder fangen", sagte er in nicht allzu überzeugtem Tonfall.

Draco schnaubte.

„Sicher wird er. Wenn Elefanten fliegen und Hippogreife zum Vegetarismus konvertieren!"

Ärgerlich stürzte Draco in die Halle hinaus. Er wollte gerade hinter Salazar her, um eine Reaktion aus ihm herauszukitzeln, als eine Hand nach seinem Ellbogen griff und ihn in einen der geheimen Gänge zog. Aufgebracht wirbelte er herum, nur um hastig einen Schritt zurück zu tun, als er den kobaltblauen Augen von Rowena Perenelle Ravenclaw-Flamel begegnete. Sie sah aus, als habe sie gerade einen weiten Flug hinter sich. Ihr Reiseumhang war feucht, ihre Wangen erhitzt und ihr Haar windzerzaust. Alles an ihr erinnerte an die Harpyie, deren Gestalt sie zuweilen annahm.

„Mylady", versuchte Draco sich nach kurzem Innehalten aus der Affäre zu ziehen, „Dies ist nicht der Zeitpunkt -"

„Weswegen du dich auch von ihm fern halten wirst."

Draco ließ seine Augen nervös zur den Seiten flackern.

„Und wie soll ich das machen? Er brütet was aus! Du weißt doch, wie er ist – lass ihn alleine, und er wird zur nächsten Kamikazeaktion aufbrechen! Wir müssen ihm den Kopf zurecht rücken!"

„Wir warten."

„Auf gar keinen Fall!", entrüstete Draco sich, wobei er sich fragte, was in Rowena gefahren war und ob alle in diesem Haus plötzlich den Verstand verloren hatten. „Hast du ihn nicht gesehen? Er ist nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig! Wir können nicht einfach - das würde - das ist verrückt!"

Rowenas ergrimmter Ausdruck wurde spöttisch.

Draco kreuzte aufmüpfig die Arme vor der Brust und ließ sich gegen die Wand fallen. Rational wusste er, dass Rowena recht hatte und Salazar Zeit brauchte, um sich wieder zu fangen. Andererseits hatte er einfach nicht die Geduld, die Lage abzuwarten.

Mit einem farbenfrohen Fluchen ließ Draco sich im Schneidersitz nieder und stierte brütend vor sich hin. Rowena tat es ihm auf der anderen Seite des Ganges gleich. Sie tauschten streitlustige Blicke aus, verzichteten jedoch auf einen weiteren Austausch von Beleidigungen.

Das Schweigen, das sich anschloss, war schwer und alles andere als angenehm.

**--**

**Freitag, 23. August 1996 / 05:25 / das Ravenclaw-Anwesen, die Orkneyinseln, Schottland**

„_Nicht Harry! Nicht Harry! Bitte - ich tu alles -"_

„_Tritt beiseite, dumme Göre!"_

_..._

„_Schwierig. Sehr schwierig. Jede Menge Mut, wie ich sehe. Und auch kein schlechter Kopf. Da ist Talent, oh mein Gott, ja - und ein Wille, dich zu beweisen, nun, das ist interessant... aber wohin soll ich dich schicken?" _

„_Nicht Slytherin, nicht Slytherin!" _

„_Nicht Slytherin, eh? Bist du dir sicher? Du könntest groß sein, weißt du, es ist alles hier in deinem Kopf, und Slytherin wird dir auf deinem Weg zur Größe helfen, kein Zweifel - nein? Nun, wenn du dir sicher bist - besser ist wohl GRYFFINDOR!" _

_..._

„_Lass mich mit ihm reden... von Angesicht zu Angesicht..." _

„_Meister, Ihr seid nicht stark genug!" _

„_Ich habe Kraft genug... für dies..." _

_..._

„_Sind sie nicht wunderschön?" _

„_Das sind sie", wisperte er mit stockender Stimme. „Was sind das für Geschöpfe?" _

„_Sie sind die Wächter der jenseitigen Pforte... die Alten nennen sie Thestrale."_

_..._

„_Das also schickt Dumbledore seinem Verteidiger! Einen Singvogel und einen alten Hut! Fühlst du dich ermutigt, Harry Potter? Fühlst du dich jetzt sicher?"_

_..._

„_Helft mir, helft mir! Jemand, irgendwer -"_

_Ein leises Glucksen antwortete. „Oh, die Ironie!", kicherte der Sprechende Hut, ehe er sich zusammenzog und etwas schweres aus ihm herausfiel. _

_..._

„_Ich denke nicht, dass ich wie er bin! Ich meine, ich bin... ich bin ein _Gryffindor_, ich bin... Professor... der Sprechende Hut hat mir gesagt, dass ich - dass es mir in Slytherin gut ergangen wäre. Alle dachten eine Zeit lang, _ich_ wäre Slytherins Erbe... weil ich Parsel spreche..."_

„_Du kannst Parsel weil Lord Voldemort, der tatsächlich der letzte Nachfahre von Salazar Slytherin ist, Parsel sprechen kann..." _

„_Also sollte ich tatsächlich in Slytherin sein! Der Sprechende Hut hat die Macht Slytherins in mir gespürt und er -"_

„_- hat dich nach Gryffindor gesteckt. Du hast nun einmal viele der Begabungen, die Salazar Slytherin bei seinen handverlesenen Schülern schätzte. Seine eigene, sehr seltene Gabe, die Schlangensprache, sowie Entschlossenheit, Findigkeit und eine gewisse Neigung, die Regeln zu missachten. Doch der Sprechende Hut hat dich nach Gryffindor gesteckt. Du weißt warum. Denk nach." _

„_Er hat mich nur nach Gryffindor gesteckt, weil ich nicht nach Slytherin wollte..." _

„Genau_. Und das heißt, du bist _ganz_ anders als Tom Riddle. Viel mehr als unsere Fähigkeiten sind es unsere Entscheidungen, die zeigen, wer wir wirklich sind... wenn du einen Beweis willst, dass du nach Gryffindor gehörst, dann schau dir mal _das_ hier näher an... nur ein wahrer Gryffindor hätte _das_ aus dem Hut ziehen können." _

_..._

„_Ich gewinne, du wirst schon sehen! Kaen wird es uns beweisen. Ein wahrer Gryffindor ist nämlich ein edler, wagemutiger, unerschrockener, tapferer, couragierter, mannhafter, heldenmütiger -"_

„_- wahrlich tollkühner Idiot." _

_..._

„_Knochen des Vaters, unwissentlich gegeben, du wirst deinen Sohn erneuern... _

_Fleisch des Dieners, willentlich gegeben, du wirst deinen Meister wieder beleben... _

_Blut des Feindes, mit Gewalt genommen, du wirst deinen Gegner wieder erstarken lassen..."_

_..._

„_SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" _

„_Du kannst nichts mehr tun, Harry -"_

„_Holt ihn, rettet ihn, er ist doch eben erst da durch!"_

„_- es ist zu spät, Harry." _

„_Wir können ihn noch erreichen -"_

„_Du kannst nichts mehr tun, Harry... nichts... er ist fort."_

_..._

„_Man hat dir das Duellieren beigebracht, Harry Potter?_

_Wir verneigen uns vor einander. Komm, die Gepflogenheiten müssen geachtet werden... Dumbledore würde sicher wollen, dass du Manieren zeigst... verneige dich vor dem Tod, Harry." _

**-- **

Mit einem Schluchzen vergrub Salazar seinen Kopf unter dem Kissen. Er konnte spüren, wie seine beiden Personalitäten mit einander rangen, aber keine von beiden die Oberhand gewann.

Er trat die Bettdecke von sich und wälzte sich auf die andere Seite. Als auch diese neue Perspektive keine Einsicht bracht, sank er in seine Animagusform.

Er setzte sich auf, ohne den aufflammenden Schmerz zu beachten, und schlich auf katzischen Pfoten auf den Korridor hinaus. Witternd reckte er die Nase empor, während seine Ohren zu den Seiten ausschwenkten. Als kein Laut kam und sich auch sonst nichts zu regen schien, setzte er sein Wanderung fort. Er hatte die Eingangshalle gerade erreicht, als das Glimmen einer Magiesignatur ihn jäh herumwirbeln und sich auf den Schatten zu seiner Rechten stürzten ließ.

Der Schatten gab einen schrilles Quietschen von sich und versuchte der erzürnten Katze zu entschlüpfen. Diese war jedoch nicht gewillt, den Stalker so einfach davonkommen zu lassen.

Knurrend, zischend und fauchend rollten die beiden über den Steinboden. Tatzenhieb um Schwanzschlag fochten sie miteinander, bis urplötzlich ein schwarzer Schatten auf sie hinabstob und sie entzwei riss. Das Ganze geschah in so schneller Abfolge, dass man kaum mit bloßem Auge folgen konnte.

Schwer nach Luft ringen ließ Salazar die Animagusform wegfallen, nahm eine defensive Position ein und stierte zu den anderen beiden hinüber. Draco war in kaum besserer Verfassung. Er lehnte japsent gegen der Wand und bemühte sich um einen Ausdruck der Gelassenheit, was ihm gründlichst misslang. Einzig Rowena schien in ihrem Element zu sein. Spöttisch hob sie eine Augenbraue und ließ ihren Blick an Salazars zittriger Gestalt hoch und runter wandern.

„Anderweitige Verpflichtungen, Vetter?", fragte sie zuckersüß.

Dieser knurrte erbost.

„Warum seid ihr mir hinterhergeschlichen?", verlangte er zu wissen. „Ich brauche keinen Betreuer... ich kann durchaus selbst auf mich aufpassen!"

„Hättest mich täuschen können", murmelte Draco noch immer etwas außer Atem.

Rowenas Mundwinkel kräuselten sich in Zustimmung.

„Das würde dann auch erklären", fuhr Draco fort, „warum du dich bei Nacht und Nebel davonzustehlen versuchst, hm? Verzeih, dass ich an deinen Beweggründen zweifle, gar nicht zu sprechen von deiner Zurechnungsfähigkeit, aber du kannst dich ja kaum auf den Beinen halten! Und was läge da näher, als ein weiterer Besuch im Nokturn oder gleich bei Riddle, eh, Sal?"

„Ihr beide seid unmöglich!", stöhnte Salazar und ließ sich an der Wand entlang zu Boden rutschen.

„Womöglich. Aber wir machen uns Sorgen um dich. Glaubst du denn, es war angenehm euch zu finden – erst Helga, und dann dich?"

„Das hat nichts hiermit zu tun -"

„Natürlich nicht. Und du befindest dich auch so gar nicht auf Selbstzerstörungskurs."

„Verdammt, Godric! Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle -"

Draco stieß einen ungläubig Laut aus.

„Ja, ich weiß", bemühte sich Salazar um eine Erklärung, „das sah nicht gut aus, letzte Nacht. Und ich will mich auch gar nicht rechtfertigen! Aber da war dieser Traum... Alles war perfekt unter Kontrolle -"

„Und dann kam der Traum."

Salazars Augen zogen sich wütend zusammen.

„Ja", zischte er, „Es war so plötzlich, so intensiv... ich konnte nicht anders. Ich hab versucht, es zurückzudrängen, aber meine Okklumentikschirme wollten nicht halten..."

„So ein Blödsinn!", rief Draco. „Du hast mehr Kontrolle als das. Zwischen deinen Zusammenbrüchen liegen sonst _Monate_. Genau darum sind sie ja auch so extrem!"

„Helga", warf Rowena achtlos ein. Salazar schnaubte.

„Es ist erbärmlich, nicht wahr? Was ich auch tue, am Ende werde ich doch wieder von ihr gerettet."

„Das nennst du _retten!?_", brauste Draco auf, „Sie hat dir deine Selbstkontrolle genommen! Wenn deine Gemahlin so handelt, was kannst du dann erst von deinen Feinden erwarten?"

„Und doch kann ich nicht abstreiten, dass sie mich vor mir selbst geschützt hat."

„Ich sehe wirklich nicht -"

„Was wirklich nicht verwunderlich ist", schnitt Rowena garstig ein. „Ich komme nicht umhin mich zu fragen, wozu du einen Kopf mit dir herumträgst, wenn du ihn doch nicht gebrauchst."

„Ach, ja? Und du bist natürlich Experte, wenn's um Denkprozesse geht, eh? Gesunder Menschenverstand - dass ich nicht lache!"

„Und eben da liegt dein Problem, _Gryffindor_. Gesunder Menschenverstand ist ein Mythos, und nach ihm zu verlangen folglich komplett sinnlos."

„Sagt die Nekromantin, deren eigene geistige Verfassung durchaus zweifelhaft ist."

„Was mich nicht davon abhält, mehr Genie im Wahnsinn zu finden, als Seelen unter Rabenschwingen."

„Oh?", biss Draco hervor. „Und welches irrsinnige Schema vermutest du dann hinter dem Ganzen? Ich für meinen Teil kann absolut nicht sehen, wieso Helga Sals Okklumentikschirme niederreißen würde!"

„Liebe", kam die zynische Erwiderung.

„_Liebe?_... Verzeih, Mylady, aber das ist lachhaft!"

„Sie hat Recht, Godric."

Frustriert warf Draco die Hände in die Luft.

„Aber natürlich hat sie Recht. Sie hat ja schließlich immer Recht! Es ist komplett sinnlos, euch die letzte Weisheit näher bringen zu wollen, ihr hört ja doch nicht zu! - Umgeben von Verrückten - weiß wirklich nicht, womit ich das verdient hab' -"

„Aber du denkst, dass sie da sein wird", stellte Rowena mit einem eigentümlichen Glitzern in ihren Augen fest.

Salazar konnte nur hilflos mit den Schultern zucken. Irgendwo im Hintergrund hatte Draco damit begonnen seinen Kopf rhythmisch gegen die Mauer zu hämmern.

„Denken - hoffen - macht es wirklich einen Unterschied?"

„Das hängt gänzlich von dir ab."

„Ich - ich weiß. Rein intellektuell sehe ich es ein, wirklich, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich durchhalten kann..."

Ein gehässiger Ausdruck legte sich über Rowenas Züge.

„Du würdest die Hilflosigkeit demnach dem Bewusstsein und der Selbstbestimmung vorziehen?", zischte sie, „Ich glaube nicht, dass du an diesem Punkt noch eine Wahl hast. Du kannst dich nicht ewig verstecken! Dein Schicksal wird dir folgen, wohin du dich auch wendest, _Kassandra_. Die einzige Hoffnung liegt darin, dich ihm zu stellen."

Salazar wandte den Kopf ab. Er konnte spüren, wie seine Augen brannten, weigerte sich aber den Tränen nachzugeben. Unvermittelt legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Bestürzt blickte er zu Rowena auf, die ihn mit uncharakteristischer Sanftheit betrachtete.

„Salazar...", sagte sie behutsam, „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie scheußlich es war, dich inmitten all der Muggel zu finden... zu sehen, welch grauenvolles Ende du ihnen bereitet hattest... Und Gryffindor... er war nicht mehr derselbe. Helgas Tod hat ihn ins Delirium geworfen. Aber deinen Leichnam so kurz darauf zu finden, hat ihn den Verstand gekostet..."

Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander am Boden, jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachgehend, bis der Hall von Schritten sie schließlich aufmerken ließ.

Draco war zurückgekehrt. Entschuldigend grinsend hockte er sich zu ihnen.

„Nun", meinte er endlich, so als wenn rein gar nichts geschehen wäre „worauf warten wir also noch? Helga wird nicht ewig auf uns warten."

Dies ließ Salazar reagieren.

„Du kommst mit?", vergewisserte er sich hoffnungsvoll.

„Wir werden _beide_ mitkommen", korrigierte Rowena, „Wer kann schließlich sagen, was ihr beide für ein Chaos anrichten würdet, sollten ich euch alleine losziehen lassen. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn ihr einen weiteren Drachen auflesen würdet!"

„Hey!", entrüstete sich Draco, indes Salazar amüsiert aufgluckste.

„Du hast vollkommen Recht, Cousine", erklärte er in verschwörerischem Tonfall. „Godric würde zweifelsohne überprüfen wollen, ob dieser Drache anders reagiert als der vorherige... ich muss da nur an die Sache mit dem Hippogreifen zurückdenken -"

„Das war ja wohl etwas völlig anderes!"

„Weswegen du ihn auch unbedingt beleidigen musstest, obwohl dir nur Minuten zuvor gesagt wurde, dass eben dies _nicht_ getan werden sollte?"

Draco gab einen _Hmpf_-Laut von sich und stapfte in Richtung des Foyers davon. Salazar und Rowena tauschten einen Blick aus und nahmen die Verfolgung auf.

**--**

„Es sieht so anders aus... und doch -"

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", stimmte Draco wispernd zu. Auch sein Blick nahm die Veränderungen in sich auf, die das Dorf in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten durchlaufen hatte. „Kaum zu glauben, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist -"

„Oder dass wir erst vor zwei Monaten in glückseliger Ahnungslosigkeit hier durch geschlendert sind -"

„Wenn ihr beiden schließlich zu einem Ende gekommen seid, würde ich unseren Weg gerne fortsetzen", schnitt Rowena Salazar das Wort ab. Sie setzte sich von neuem in Bewegung und glitt hoch erhoben Hauptes an den beiden Jungen vorbei, welche einen amüsierten Blick austauschten und sich dann beeilten hinter ihr herzuhasten.

Hogsmead war noch immer friedlich am schlafen, was in Anbetracht der frühen Morgenstunde nicht wirklich überraschend war. Erstes Dämmerlicht erhellte die Wege und in der Ferne krähte ein Hahn.

Fasziniert ließen Salazar und Draco ihre Augen wandern, doch je näher sie der Heulenden Hütte kamen, desto angespannter wurde Salazars Haltung. Er sandte Draco ein schiefes Grinsen, wusste aber bereits, dass der andere ihm den sorglosen Akt nicht abkaufen würde.

„Es ist nur -"

„Ich weiß. Dies ist, wo sie gestorben ist."

Auch Draco blickte rastlos um sich. „Der Schmerz hat diesen Ort niemals verlassen", murmelte er. „Ich kann ihn noch immer in der Luft schmecken... Es wundert mich nicht, dass die Dorfbewohner von Geistern sprechen."

„Nur dass Geister nicht das passende Wort ist", würdigte Salazar. Seine Augen folgten dem Flug eines der zahlreichen Raben. Die Luft war erfüllt von ihrem Gekrächze, dem Klacken ihrer Schnäbel und ihrem Flügelschlag. Mehrere der Vögel hatten Rowena umgeben, sich auf ihre Schultern oder ihre ausgebreiteten Armen gesetzt, von wo aus sie dazu übergegangen waren ihr Haar zu zerzausen und an ihren Ohren und dem Stoff ihrer Robe zu knabbern. Andere hatten sich zu ihren Füßen niedergelassen, wo sie nach Krumen pickten und immer mal wieder an ihren Beinen entlang strichen.

„Zumindest weiß ich jetzt, warum mich dieser Ort immer mit Unbehagen erfüllt hat", sagte Salazar nach einer kurzen Pause.

Draco nickte.

„Ich bin nur einmal hergekommen", gab er wispernd zurück. „Du weißt schon, in unserem dritten Schuljahr. Die Atmosphäre war schon damals beunruhigend. Als du dann auch noch zu deiner Gespenstershow angesetzt hast, war es um meine Selbstbeherrschung geschehen."

Dies entlockte Salazar ein Schnauben.

„Jah...", grinste er, und stupste seine Schulter gegen Dracos, „ich hab' dich niemals so schnell rennen sehen. Ein wahrhaft denkwürdiger Augenblick."

Draco warf ihm einen gespielt beleidigten Blick zu. Dann senkte er den Blick.

„Was denkst du", fragte er endlich, „warum sie die Hütte gebaut haben, noch dazu an einem solchen Ort?"

„Das war wegen Professor Lupin. Er brauchte einen Ort für seine Transformation... kein besseres Versteck, als eines, das vermeintlich verflucht ist und in dem es spukt."

Draco nickte nur.

„Ich fühl mich wirklich mies deswegen", gestand er nach kurzem Zögern. „Ich war so selbstsüchtig. So niederträchtig. Ich wusste, dass es nicht richtig war, aber – ich dachte – du weißt schon."

Sie tauschten einen verständigen Blick aus und lenkten ihre Schritte um die Hütte herum.

„Lucius war so wütend", setzte Draco erneut an. „Alle anderen dachten, es wäre Snape gewesen. Nur er nicht. Er - Ich hätte Lupin warnen sollen, anstatt Gerüchte zu verbreiten. Aber... weißt du, dass mein Irrwicht ein Werwolf ist? Ich war zu feige. Ich konnte einfach nicht zu ihm hingehen."

„Was hat er getan?"

Dracos Ausdruck verdüsterten sich. Seine Lippen pressten sich so fest aufeinander, dass das Blut aus ihnen zurückgedrängt wurde.

„Das, was jeder _ehrbare_ Reinblut-Zauberer an seiner Stelle getan hätte", wisperte er harsch. „Er hat einen Geistesmagier damit beauftragt, meine Empathie wegzumauern. Zum _zweiten_ Mal. So als wenn es ein krankhafter _Tumor _wäre... Mein eigener Vater hat mich _verstümmelt!_ Und das alles nur, weil ich ein Erbgut in mir trage, das in der Weasley-Linie lebt... Welch Tragödie für ihn, dass er keinen würdigeren Sohn zeugen konnte, oder überhaupt ein weiteres Kind."

Salazar verflocht seine Finger mit denen von Draco und erlaubte es einer Welle von Wärme und Zuneigung auf den anderen überzugehen.

„Komm, lass uns weitergehen. Dies ist nicht der Ort für düstere Erinnerungen. Dafür brauchen wir Alkohol, literweise. Vorzugsweise Absinth."

Draco lachte humorlos auf.

Gemeinsam setzten sie sich von neuem in Bewegung. Rowena war noch immer so vertieft in ihren Rapport mit den Raben, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie sie sich in Richtung des Schwarzen Sees entfernten.

„Sollten wir nicht -?"

„Ach was. Rowena wird uns schon nachkommen, wenn sie zur Realität zurückgefunden hat. Du weißt doch, wie sie ist."

„Wie könnte ich das je vergessen. Es muss unbeschreiblich sein, von einer Ebene zur nächsten überwechseln zu können. Manchmal beneide ich sie, aber dann wieder..."

„Sie ist niemals wirklich da. Darum ist sie auch ständig so gereizt, denke ich."

„Weil sie nicht hierher gehört, aber auch nicht auf die andere Seite?", fragte Draco, „Ich hab nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, aber du könntest Recht haben..."

In geselliger Eintracht umrundeten sie den See. Als sie schließlich das westliche Ufer und seine hohen Steilklippen erreichten, hatte die Sonne gerade den Zenit erreicht. Doch von Helga fehlte jede Spur.

„Sal -"

„Ist okay - wirklich, ich - g-gib mir nur einen Moment -"

Langsam schritt Salazar den Klippenrand ab. Er hatte so sehr darauf gehofft, Helga hier zu treffen, auch wenn er im Stillen damit gerechnet hatte, enttäuscht zu werden.

Er wollte sich gerade abwenden und den Heimweg antreten, als ein flackerndes Schimmern seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Es war ein ovales Medaillon an einer feinen Silberkette, so schlicht gearbeitet, dass das Schmuckstück durchaus von einem Mann getragen werden nahm Salazar die Kette auf und drehte das Medaillon herum. Auf seiner Rückseite waren die Worte _Gun till do cheum, as gach ceàrn, fo rionnag-iùil an dachaidh.*_eingraviert. Nach kurzem Zögern öffnete er die Kapsel. Doch anstelle des erwarteten Bildes fand er eine blonde Locke, die zu einem Ring gedreht worden war.

Salazar konnte kaum atmen. Sein Herz pochte so schnell gegen seine Rippen, dass es schmerzte. Erst Dracos Herannahen ließ ihn aus seinem Schockzustand aufschrecken. Mit bebender Hand schloss er das Kleinod und legte sich die Kette um den Hals.

Ein stilles Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, das, auch als sie erneut mit Rowena zusammenstießen, noch immer nicht weichen wollte.

**-- **

***Slydh-Beeinflusste** **–** Nicht alle Slydh bleiben auf ihrem Hoheitsgebiet. Manchmal schließen sie sich der Zauberer- oder Muggelgesellschaft dauerhaft an, weil sie von ihr fasziniert sind oder sich verliebt haben. Ihre Kinder wachsen als Angehörige beider Welten auf. Sie sind also von den Lehren der Slydh _beeinflusst_.

***Gun till do cheum, as gach ceàrn, fo rionnag-iùil an dachaidh.**** – **gaelisch für: Mögen deine Schritte von allen Enden der Welt unter Führung des Heimatsterns heimfinden.

**--  
**

**A.N.:** Kapitel 17 wurde kürzlich neu eingefügt. Ich habe ein dickes _edited_ dran gehängt, damit ihr es leichter findet. Inhaltlich hat es nichts neues gegeben, dafür wurde aber hoffentlich eine Brücke zwischen Kapitel 16 und 18 geschaffen.


	26. Chapter 26

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein grauenvolles Ereignis im Jahre 1024 A.D. hat zur Folge, dass die vier Gründer von Hogwarts auseinandergerissen werden. Rowena Ravenclaw, eine der gefürchtetsten Nekromanten aller Zeiten, deren Mentalität sich irgendwo zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn befindet, setzt es sich zum Ziel, das Quartett in einem späteren Leben erneut miteinander zu vereinen. 955 Jahre später ist es dann soweit –- sie hat die idealen Träger für die Seelen ihrer drei Gefährten gefunden. Aber nicht alles läuft, wie geplant. Eine Prophezeiung, die unmittelbar nach der Einpflanzung der Seelen gemacht wird, bringt zwei vollkommen neue Faktoren in die Gleichung –- Dumbledore und Voldemort.

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing:** **Harry Potter / Severus Snape** (Für weitere Paarungen könnt ihr gerne Vorschläge machen. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber noch nichts konkretes.)

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist **SLASH**. Das heißt, es kommt zu graphisch dargestellten sexuellen Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern –- in diesem Fall **HP/SS**. Zudem werden **Gewaltszenen** (auch sexuelle Gewalt) vorkommen. Entsprechende Warnungen findet ihr an den Anfängen der jeweiligen Kapitel. Insgesamt ist die Story recht dunkel und wurde daher auch als Drama eingestuft, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass der humoristische Faktor außer Acht gelassen wurde. Was die Sprache betrifft, so habe ich versucht, sie nicht zu sehr schleifen zu lassen, aber auch nicht zu hochgestochen daherzukommen. Dennoch wird es hin und wieder etwas harscher werden, schließlich musste ich ja auch die weniger gebildeten Charaktere zu Worte kommen lassen. Wer hiermit ein Problem hat, sollte sich schleunigst eine andere Geschichte suchen. Das Web ist schließlich voll mit guten Storys für alle Geschmäcker und Altersklassen.

.

**Verzichtserklärung:** Ich erhebe weder Anspruch auf das Harry-Potter-Universum, noch liegt es in meiner Absicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen... ihr kennt den Drill.

.

Wurde von **minikissgirl13** beta-gelesen.

.

.

.

!!!--Eine der Szenen im zweiten Abschnitt könnte für zart beseitete Gemüter etwas zu blutig ausgefallen sein. Das ganze befindet sich noch im Spielraum der M-Wertung, aber fühlt euch dennoch gewarnt:)--!!!

.

.

.

**Kapitel fünfundzwanzig**

.

**Donnerstag, 22. August 1996 / 09:35 / das Ravenclaw-Anwesen, die Orkneyinseln, Schottland**

Mit weitgreifenden Schritten hielt Snape auf die Apparationsplattform zu, ohne der Kulisse mehr als einem beiläufig streifenden Blick zu widmen. Salzige Luft und der Geschrei von Seevögeln verriet, dass er sich in Meeresnähe befand. Vermutlich auf einer Insel – einem Außenposten der Hebriden oder Orkneys. Die Scilly-Inseln schieden aus, da das gute Wetter es andernfalls möglich gemacht hätte, zu einer der Nachbarinseln oder sogar nach Cornwall hinüberzublicken. Natürlich war es ebenso gut möglich, dass er nicht mehr in Großbritannien war. Landschaftlich war die Region schwer einzuordnen – nackte Klippen, eine spärliche, fast schon subalpine, subarktische Vegetation und ein Artenreichtum an Vögeln. Zudem lag ein Odor in der Luft, der auf sauren Boden, Sauergräser, Wollgras, Binsen und ein nahes Heidenmoor hinwies.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf das hoch auf einer entfernten Klippe thronende Anwesen der Flamels raffte Snape seinen Umhang zusammen, wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und apparierte.

Seine Landung war wie gewohnt präzise. Nach einem Zwischenstopp bei Gringotts, der wesentlich länger ausfiel als geplant, durchhastete Snape die Winkelgasse, bog in einen der wenig genutzten Seitenwege ein, zwängte sich durch ein Gatter und erreichte schließlich den Hinterhof des Dullahan*, einer alten, verrauchten Kneipe, die bevorzugt von Dunklen Häschern* und Fluchbrechern besucht wurde.

Er wartete mehrere Minuten, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Autorenpatrouille ihn auch wirklich nicht bemerkt hatte, dann stülpte er seine Kapuze über und schlüpfte an einer gehässig fauchenden Sabberhexe vorbei in die Nokturngasse.

Die Gasse wirkte wie ausgestorben. Im Vorbeieilen spähte Snape durch mehrere der Ladenfenster, konnte aber keinen einzigen Kunden entdecken. Angesichts des gegenwärtigen politischen Klimas musste zu dieser Tageszeit natürlich mit einem Rückgang der schwarzmagischen Aktivitäten gerechnet werden, aber diese geisterhafte Stille war dennoch unerwartet.

Snape drängte sein Unbehagen momentan beiseite und wandte sich stattdessen dem Grund seiner Anwesenheit an diesem Ort zu – nämlich den Begebenheiten der vergangenen Nacht und des anschließenden Morgens. Er versuchte, eine logische Erklärung für das Geschehene zu finden, kehrte aber immer wieder zu derselben Theorie zurück. Ein Glanz. Das war das einzige, was Sinn machte. Seonachan musste ein Kreaturenerbe in sich tragen und hatte, wie es für Kreaturen typisch war, in der Krisensituation mittels einer Kombination aus Spontanmagie und Instinkt nach einem Beschützer gesucht.

Aber welche Art von Kreatur? Und was waren die Konsequenzen?

Mehrere Buch- und Kramläden später war Snape einer Antwort noch immer nicht näher gekommen. Stattdessen hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit sich nun auf das immer dichter werdende Gedrängel, das Geflüster und die Mischung aus reger Erwartung, Nervosität und stummen Entsetzen verlagert, das die Menge, die sich seit Beginn der Dämmerung in der zuvor noch wie leblos daliegenden Gasse angesammelt hatte, ausstrahlte. Niemals zuvor hatte er die Nokturngasse derart in Unruhe erlebt, nicht einmal auf der Höhe Voldemorts erster Schreckensherrschaft. Wo sonst geschäftig von einer Ecke zur nächsten gehuscht und Blickkontakte auf ein Minimum gehalten wurden, standen nun die unmöglichsten Gruppen beisammen und tuschelten miteinander. Oger tauschten sich mit Sabberhexen aus, Kuppler mit Dealern und sogar einige Werkatzen hatten sich unter die Menge gemischt. Auffällig war jedoch insbesondere die Abwesenheit von Zauberern. Es schien, als habe sich die Elite der magischen Kreaturenkommune Großbritanniens eingefunden, während die menschlichen Geschäftsbetreiber der Gasse in ihren jeweiligen Heimstätten oder Läden Zuflucht gefunden und die Türen hinter sich verrammelt hatten. Selbst bei Borgin und Burke's, deren Inhaber sich von kaum etwas – oder jemandem – verschrecken ließen, waren die Vorhänge zugezogen worden.

Snape wollte sich gerade etwas weiter in die Schatten zurückziehen, um das Geschehen von dort aus zu beobachten, als alle Stimmen mit einem Schlag verstummten. Es war, als habe jemand ein Zeichen gegeben. Die Menge setzte sich geschlossen in Bewegung, Snape, der es nicht rechtzeitig geschafft hatte auszuweichen, mitten unter ihnen, verborgen von seiner Kapuze und unfähig gegen den Strom der Kreaturenmenge anzukämpfen.

Sie folgten den Straßenkrümmungen der Nokturngasse bis hin zu einem seit lange verfallenen Marktplatz. Die Tore des Römerbauwerks auf seiner anderen Seite der Fläche, das gewöhnlich unzugänglich war, standen weit offen.

Die Stimmung der überreizten Menge durchlief einen abrupten Wandel und war nun fast euphorisch. Aufgeregt flüsternd und kichernd – und in einigen Fällen sogar tanzend – strömten die Versammelten durch die Portale in das Vestibül und von dort aus einen langen Tunnel hinab, deren Senkung, sowie die Feuchtigkeit von Wänden und Böden, als auch der erdige Geruch, deutlich verrieten, dass sie sich weit unterhalb der Stadt befanden.

Snape konnte ob all des Gedrängels kaum sehen wohin er trat. Seine Augen waren deutlich schwächer als die der ihn umgebenen Kreaturen und tränten zudem von dem Rauch der die Wände spärlich erhellenden Fackeln. Je weiter er vorstieß, desto deutlich bewusst wurde er sich des Ruchs von Kardamon, Sternanis und Teufelsdreck – eben jenen mystischen Dämpfen, die der Nokturngasse seit jeher anhafteten, und deren Ursprung niemals hatte zufriedenstellend ergründet werden können.

Mehrere Biegungen und Treppenflügel folgten, bis Snape schließlich jegliches Gefühl dafür verloren hatte, wie weit er ins Erdinnere vorgedrungen war oder wie lange der Gewaltmarsch mittlerweile andauerte. Seine Füße zumindest hatten schon vor einiger Zeit zu schmerzen begonnen, was ihn zu der Vermutung führte, dass er bereits mehrere Meilen zurückgelegt hatte, schließlich war er längere Wanderungen auf der Suche nach Zaubertrankzutaten gewöhnt.

Das Ende kam unerwartet. Snape hatte sich innerlich gerade auf eine besonders langatmige Odyssee eingerichtet, als der Tunnel jäh anstieg. Mehrere Minuten später konnte die erste Ahnung von frischer Luft wahrgenommen werden. Es ging eindeutig an die Oberfläche zurück. Harter, von Wurzeln durchzogener Boden wurde von steilen Treppen abgelöst. Eine weitere Biegung folgte, dann kam ein gewaltiges, von Runen verziertes Portal in Sicht.

Gargoyles – nicht etwa die stumme, leblose Variante, die Snape als Wächter des Schulleiterbüros in Hogwarts kannte, sondern gefährlich scharrende, mit ihren Steinflügel schlagende und ihre Lefzen fletschende Gargoyles – standen zu beiden Seiten des Portals Wache. Ihre glitzernden Augen schweiften über die Menge hinweg und brannten dabei mit einer solchen Intensität, dass kaum jemand ihnen standhalten konnte. Selbst Snape musste den Blick senken. Er konnte spüren, dass ihre Augen einen Moment langer auf ihm verweilten als auf den anderen und bereitete sich innerlich bereits auf das Schlimmste vor, als das Gefühl von Bedrohung unvermittelt wich und die Wächter ihn unangefochten passieren ließen.

Snape nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und ließ ihn zischen entweichen. Für einen Moment, als diese heimtückischen Augen auf ihm geruht hatten, hatte er wahres Entsetzen gekannt. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum die Biester ihn nicht attackiert hatten, wie sie es mit einem in der Nokturngasse ansässigen Goldschmied, der ebenfalls unter die Menge geraten war und dessen zerrissener Leichnahm nun zu ihren krallengespickten Pranken lag, getan hatten.

Hastig, wenn auch darum bemüht sich nicht verdächtig zu machen oder anderweitige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, passierte Snape den Torbogen und trat auf ein gewaltiges Plateau hinaus, über dem sich der Sternenhimmel wölbte.

Der Boden war mit dicken Steinplatten ausgelegt, aus deren Ritzen Gras spross. Hohe Säulen, verziert mit Bildern und Schriftzeichen, die teils den versammelten Kreaturen gebührten, und teils so fremdartig waren, dass Snape keine Hoffnung darauf hatte, sie jemals zu entschlüsseln und zudem einen erklecklichen Goldbetrag darauf gewettet hätte, dass weder Voldemort mit all seinem Wissen, noch Dumbledore, der in Fachkreisen renommiert war für sein Verständnis von Kreaturendialekten, hierzu im Stande gewesen wären.

Insgesamt hatte Snape die Impression, ein Amphietheater betreten zu haben. Schmale Gänge führten an aus Stein gehauenen Sitzbänken entlang, hinab zu einer achteckigen Fläche, in deren Mitte ein Symbol im Stein verewigt worden war, das Snape zuvor nur in Geschichtsbüchern gesehen hatte.

Plötzlich wusste Snape, wo er sich befand. Dies war eine der sechs Hallen der Anderswelt*. Orbis Alia, wie die alten Reinblutfamilien den Ort nannten, oder auch Dumnon*, das Gegenstück zu Albion*. Tír na sorcha*, das sogenannte Land der Heiligkeit, Fröhlichkeit und des Lichts, und der legendäre älteste Teil Londons, dessen Existenz, ähnlich wie die der Kammer des Schreckens, zwar spekuliert worden war, niemals aber vom Ministerium hatte gefunden werden können.

Der Klang eines Gongs schnitt unvermittelt in Snapes Gedanken ein und brachte auch die letzten Stimmen zum Verstummen.

Ein hochgewachsenen, dürrer Mann mit harten Zügen und einer Adlernase betrat die Bühne. Er war schockierend blass, während seine Lippen geschwollen erschienen und zudem purpurn benetzt. Letal geschärfte Fangzähne blitzen auf, als der Strigoi* seinen Blick über das Publikum schweifen ließ. Ähnlich wie die Gargoyles vor ihm, verweilten auch seine Augen einen Moment länger auf Snape als auf den übrigen Versammelten.

„Heil euch", wisperte er mit rauer Stimme, die trotz ihres sachten Tonfalls bis in den letzten Winkel des Amphietheaters gehört werden konnte, „die ihr dem alten Ruf gefolgt seid... Gräues Abend hat uns erreicht und bringt mit sich eine Nacht, finsterer als alles Vorherige... Meine Freunde... mit euch gemeinsam sehne ich die Dämmerung herbei!"

Ein gewaltiges Gejubel entbrannte im Saal. Hände und Füße trommelten auf Stein, während Kehlen sich wund schrien. Snape hingegen stand wie versteinert. Er starrte geradewegs auf den Strigoi, der ihn seinerseits erneut fixiert hatte. Sein Herz pochte so heftig in seinen Ohren, dass sie allen anderen Geräuschen gegenüber taub waren.

...Gräues Abend... eine Nacht, finsterer als alles Vorherige... Dämmerung...

Die Ausdrucksweise war seltsam. Antiquiert. Die Worte schienen aus einer anderen Zeit zu stammen, aus einer Legende womöglich, oder gar einer Prophezeiung... ein Gedanke, den Snape lieber nicht weiter denken wollte. Es war schlimm genug, dass Voldemort und Dumbledore, die beiden größten Zauberer dieser Zeit, an diesen Unfug glaubten. Nun festzustellen, dass die Kreaturengemeinde ihnen hierbei in nichts nachstand, war bestürzend.

Die Strigoi widmete ihm ein eisiges Lächeln, so als habe er seine Gedanken erraten, dann hob er eine langfingrige Hand und brachte die Menge erneut zum Schweigen.

„Meine Freunde", wisperte er, „Schwärmt aus zu unseren Brüdern und Schwestern, auf dass sie Teil haben mögen, wenn wir gemeinsam die neue Ära herbeiführen!"

Der anschließende Beifallsstrom war noch gewaltiger als der vorherige. Die Menge war regelrecht ekstatisch – nicht nur wegen der Worte, wie Snape vermutete, sondern auch wegen dem kurz zuvor erneut entbrannten Ruch von Kardamon, Sternanis und Teufelsdreck. Er fühlte sich unangenehm an Sybill Trelawney und ihren zugemufften Klassenraum erinnert, durch welchen sie hoffte, ihre Schüler in Trance versetzen zu können.

Unwillkürlich fuhr Snapes Hand zu seiner Kapuze hoch und zog sie sich noch etwas tiefer ins Gesicht. Er versteifte die Schultern und begann sich durch den feiernden Mob zu zwängen. Das Durchkommen war noch immer schwierig, nun aber Welten von der vorherigen Unmöglichkeit entfernt.

Endlich ereichte er das Portal. Snape wollte gerade in die Freiheit entschlüpfen, als einer der Gargoyles ihm unvermittelt den Weg vertrat. Er wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum, um in die andere Richtung zu entkommen, aber dort erwartete ihn bereits der zweite Gargoyle. Keiner der steinernen Wächter machte den Anschein, ihn passieren lassen zu wollen; angriffslustig wirkten sie aber auch nicht. Sie schienen vielmehr zu warten – auf was, wurde Sekunden später deutlich.

Noch immer eisig lächeln erschien der Strigoi im Torbogen. Dichtauf folgten ihm zwei Artgenossen, von denen der eine sein Sohn hätte sein können, während der andere eindeutig Sirenenblut in seinen Adern trug; sein Erscheinungsbild war zu verklärend schön, um auf etwas anderes zurückgeführt werden zu können.

„Ihr wollt uns bereits verlassen, mein Freund?", wisperte der Strigoi rau, wenn auch nicht feindselig.

Snape richtete sich kerzengerade auf und strich sich die Kapuze vom Kopf. Er war entdeckt, ein weiteres Verstecken folglich ohne Nutzen. Hart begegnete er dem Blick des Strigois, der ihn um mehr als einen halben Kopf überragte. Gegen seinen Willen war er fasziniert von seinem mysteriösen Gegenüber.

Respektvoll neigte der Strigoi den Kopf.

„Aswang Van Arden. Meine Söhne, Rhydian und Iolyn. Seid willkommen in Tír na sorcha, Meister Prince. Ich habe Euch bereits erwartet."

Snapes Augenbraue kletterte empor. Es gab wenige, die um seine Herkunft wussten, und noch weniger, die ihm den entsprechenden Titel zugestanden. Doch das alles stand im Schatten zu der Aussage, dass sein Hiersein antizipiert worden war, dass er, wie der Strigoi sagte, erwartet worden war.

„Die Seherin hat Euch angekündigt", mischte sich nun Rhydian ein, der Aswang wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war. „Ihr Auge ist... klar... für den Augenblick."

„Seherin -", wiederholte Snape etwas langsamer, doch der Strigoi gab keine Antwort. Sein Vater hatte ihn mit einer Geste zum Schweigen gebracht. Er griff in seinen Mantel und brachte ein altes, in Leder gebundenes Büchlein zum Vorschein.

„Ich wurde gebeten, Euch dies zu übergeben, mein Freund", wisperte er und hielt Snape das Buch hin.

Snape zögerte. Er wollte keine Kränkung äußern, indem er das Dargebotene auf Flüche überprüfte, war sich der Gefahr aber zu genau bewusst, um unhinterfragt zu akzeptieren.

„Glaubt Ihr, wir haben Gift in die Seiten gemischt, Zauberer?", erklang die betörend schöne, zugleich aber gehässige Stimme des Dhampirs*. Der Schönling hatte sich während des bisherigen Gesprächs im Hintergrund gehalten und das Geschehen mit einem grausamen Lächeln beobachtet. Nun trat er langsam hinter seinem Vater hervor und bedachte Snape mit Abschätzigkeit.

„Würdet Ihr es wirklich wagen, die Absicht der Herrin zu hinterfragen? Ihr -"

„Das ist genug, Iolyn!", zischte Aswang.

Der so gescholtene presste die Lippen zusammen und wirbelte herum. Lautlos verschwand er in den Schatten.

„Ich versichere Euch, mein Freund", fuhr Aswang rau fort, „dass das Buch harmlos ist – zumindest für jene, denen es bestimmt ist. Es wird Euch keinen Schaden beifügen. Im Gegenteil ist es, wonach Ihr verlangt."

„Ihr werdet demnach keine Einwende haben, dass ich mich selbst versichere?", fragte Snape.

Der Strigoi neigte den Kopf in Zustimmung, woraufhin Snape seinem Misstrauen Taten folgen ließ. Einen Enthüllungszauber nach dem anderen murmelnd schwenkte er seinen Zauberstab über das Büchlein, bis er sicher war, dass ihn kein Unheil erwartete. Das Buch war nicht harmlos, bei weitem nicht, aber maliziöse Intention wohnte ihm ebenso wenig inne.

Behutsam nahm Snape das Buch entgegen und begann es zu untersuchen. Es war bedeutend älter, als er zunächst noch vermutet hatte. Die Seiten waren aus Papyros gefertigt und das Leder aus Basiliskenhaut*. Allein diese Tatsache würde es in entsprechenden Sammlerkreisen unbezahlbar machen. Übertroffen wurde dies noch durch die Schrift, deren Tinte Snape nicht genauer bestimmen konnte. Die Buchstaben waren klar, wenn auch verschnörkelt, und die Worte in einem Konglomerat aus Sprachen verfasst, denen Snape zum größten Teil ratlos gegenüber stand. Er konnte nur jedes siebte oder achte Wort deuten, was den Text ihm Ganzen für ihn unverständlich machte. Dennoch erkannte er einige der Schriftzeichen von den Säulen im Amphitheater wieder.

Mit einer ganzen Ansammlung von Fragen auf den Lippen blickte Snape auf, musste aber zu seiner Enttäuschung feststellen, dass er alleine im Torbogen stand. Selbst die Gargoyles waren an ihre Wachpositionen zurückgekehrt, wo sie sich nun damit beschäftigten, dem getöteten Goldschmied die Haut von den Knochen zu ziehen und ihm die Eingeweide auszuschlürfen.

Schaudernd wandte Snape sich von dem Schauspiel ab. Er warf einen letzten Blich ins Theater, wo die versammelten Kreatueren noch immer am Feiern waren, dann wandte er sich herum und tauchte in den Tunnel ein, das geheimnisvolle Büchlein sicher in der Tasche seines Reiseumhangs verstaut.

**--**

**Sonntag, 25. August 1996 /06:02/ Pembrokeshire-Coast-Nationalpark, Wales**

Ungelenk stolperte Remus durchs Unterholz. Seine Arme und Beine waren zerkratzt und seine Hände aufgeschabt. Er fühlte sich nackt in der spärlichen Kleidung. Nervös zupfte er an seinem Lendenschurz, während er die nach ihm ausschlagende Äste mit dem anderen Arm parierte. Die beiden vor ihm ausschreitenden Wers warfen ihm abfällig-überhebliche Blicke über ihre Schultern zu und kicherten.

Lia, die Beta des Rudels, folgte in einiger Entfernung. Remus brauchte sich nicht zu ihr umzudrehen, um sich ihrer brütenden Animosität bewusst zu sein.

Seit Remus im Lager eingetroffen war, hatte Lia keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, was sie von ihm hielt. Direkt war sie nicht gegen ihn vorgegangen, hat dies aber auch nicht nötig. Stattdessen hatte die Rudelmentalität für ihre Satisfaktion gesorgt. Wann immer der Alpha abwesend war, taten die übrigen Wers alles, um sich beim Beta einzuschmeicheln. Und das beste Mittel eben dies zu erreichen war, wie schnell erkannt worden war, eine primitive Form von „Remus-Bashing", wo körperliche Pöbeleien von Beleidigungen und degradierenden Arbeitsaufträgen abgelöst wurden.

Remus ließ seinen Blick zur Seite flackern. Er wollte gerade auf die Lichtung hinaustreten, als ihn ein plötzlicher Knuff gegen sein Schulterblatt ins Straucheln brachte.

„Da rein", zischte einer der Wers und stieß ihn in eine nahe Hecke, während die anderen in geduckter Haltung ausschwärmten. „Wag es ja nicht, auch nur einen Mucks zu machen!"

Lautlos wie ein Geist und mit einer Anmut, die Remus niemals zu erreichen hoffen konnte, verschwand der Wer im Unterholz. Die anderen Wers waren so vollständig im Einklang mit ihren Instinkten und Trieben, dass sie in ihren Handlungen und Bewegungsabläufen fast übermenschlich wirkten. Surreal schön, aber zugleich heimtückisch und letal.

Remus sank etwas tiefer in die Hecke und schuf sich ein Guckloch. In seinem Inneren tobte der alte Selbsthass. Während das Rudel jagte, wurde er in die Rolle eines Beobachters gezwungen. Ihm wurde ein Einblick in die Welt seiner Artgenossen gewährt, zugleich aber untersagt, an ihr teilzuhaben. Er hatte sich selten mehr als Außenseiter gefühlt.

Für längere Zeit geschah gar nichts. Remus Beine hatten zu krampfen und sein Rücken zu schmerzen begonnen, eher die Stille endlich von dem trampelnden Laut wild ausschlagender Hufe durchbrochen wurde. Ein majestätischer Hirsch kam auf die Lichtung galoppiert. Aggressiv scharrend bleckte er die Zähne und drohte mit seinem Geweih. Ihm folgten vier mit Stäben bewaffnete Wers. Ihre Züge waren gezeichnet von Adrenalin und Blutlust, und ihre Flanken schweißüberzogen, sodass das unter ihrer Haut liegende Muskelspiel sich glitzernd gegen die frühe Morgensonne abhob.

Der Hirsch gab einen schrillen Laut und versuchte zur Seite auszubrechen. Er hatte nur wenige Schritte getan, als ihm der Weg auch schon von einer weiteren Gruppe von Jägern versperrt wurde; ähnliches geschah auf der anderen Seite.

Eingekesselt und zunehmend panisch schlug das Tier mit seinen Hufen aus und wich langsam gegen eine Steinwand zurück. Es hatte nur wenige Schritte getan, als der Boden jäh unter ihm nachgab und es mit den Hinterläufen voran in die Fallgrube stürzte. Sein panisches Schnauben wurde von einem Schmerzesschrei abgelöst, während die Wers johlend ihre Stäbe in die Luft stießen. Einer von ihnen brachte einen Kurzbogen zum Vorschein und legte auf das gepeinigte Tier an. Der Pfeil surrte durch die Luft, dann trat Stille ein. Mit Hilfe einer Seilvorrichtung wurde das erlegte Tier aus der Grube gehievt und auf einen Karren verfrachtet.

„He, zahmer Wolf!", rief plötzlich einer der Wers und schielte in Remus Richtung. Langsam kam dieser hinter der Hecke hervor. „Du willst doch einer von uns sein... hier ist deine Chance!"

Remus zwang seinen hektischer werdenden Atem zur Ruhe und trat auf die Lichtung hinaus. Dies war eindeutig ein Versuch ihn lächerlich zu machen, dennoch wollte er nicht wie ein Feigling dastehen; das hätte den anderen nur noch mehr Angriffsfläche gegeben. Sein Wissen über Werwölfe war gering und vielfach von der Propaganda des Ministeriums und sogenannter Experten eingefärbt. Was er jedoch wusste war, dass man ihnen niemals zeigen durfte, dass man Angst hatte. Nur Stärke wurde von ihnen respektiert.

Die Jagdversammlung teilte sich, als Remus an den Karren herantrat. Der Wer, der ihn hergerufen hatte, stand direkt daneben und grinste ihm gemein entgegen.

„Was soll ich -", begann Remus, hielt dann aber inne, um seine Stimme zu festigen. „Was soll ich tun?"

Die Wers kicherten wie ein Pack Hyänen, als der vorherige Redner Remus einen Feuersteindolch entgegenhielt.

„Das Herz", sagte er, wie zu einem besonders langsamen Kind. „Schneide es heraus."

Remus kniff die Augen zusammen und nahm mehrere tiefe Atemzüge. Allein der Gedanke, mit dem stumpfen Stein auf den Brustkorb des Tieres einzuhacken, ließ seinen Magen artistische Kunststücke vollführen.

Aber die Alternative...

Abrupt zu einer Entscheidung kommend griff Remus nach dem Dolch und erklomm den Karren. Er zwang sich nicht hinzusehen, als er begann mit dem primitiven Werkzeug das Fell abzuscharben und schließlich ins Fleisch zu hacken. Als er nicht mehr weiter kam und seine Hände hinzunehmen musste, um unter die Rippen zu greifen und sie aufzubrechen, konnte er die innere Taubheit nicht länger aufrecht halten. Das Knacken der Knochen, der Geruch des Blutes und das Gefühl der warmen, dickflüssigen Substanz an seinen Fingern, sowie das Wissen, dass er ellenbogentief im Kadaver eines Hirsches steckte, dessen Erscheinungsbild an die Animagusform seines früheren Schulkameraden, Freundes und Mit-Herumtreibers erinnerte, war verstörend genug, ihn an seiner Geisteskraft zweifeln zu lassen.

Halb ohnmächtig griff Remus in die Brust des Tieres und umfasste das Herz. Doch anstatt es rauszuheben, gewann der Würgereiz Oberhand. Er taumelte zurück, nicht unähnlich einem Betrunkenen, stolperte über die Relink des Karren und fiel ins Gras, wo er sich schniefend erbrach. Tränen und Schnodder gesellten sich schnell zu der weiß-grünlichen Lache hinzu. Erst als nichts mehr kommen wollte und Remus noch einige Male trocken aufgestoßen hatte, wurde er sich des hämischen Gelächters und Gegeifers der anderen Wers bewusst. In diesem Moment hätte er sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als in ein Loch zu kriechen und nicht mehr daraus hervor zu kommen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er die ständigen Demütigungen noch ertragen konnte.

„Mann-Wolf", höhnte einer der Wers von seinen Kameraden angefeuert, „Du hast es herausgeholt, also gehört dir der erst Bissen!"

Remus erste Reaktion war die Hand in den Oberschenkel zu krallen, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Langsam kämpfte er sich von seiner knienden Position empor und drehte sich zu den anderen herum.

Er öffnete den Mund um auszufallen, klappte ihn aber wieder zu als sein Blick auf Lia hängen blieb, die abseits gegen einen Baum gelehnt stand und seiner Schmach mit Genugtuung beiwohnte.

Kalte Wut verdrängte jegliche Rationalität. Anstatt in den Wald zu stürzen und seine metaphorischen Wunden zu lecken, wie es sein erster Impuls gewesen war, trat Remus auf den Wer zu, der das Herz in seinen Händen hielt und dessen gerade noch zufriedenes Mienenspiel nun Bestürzung erkennen ließ, und packte seine Handgelenke. Mit unnachgiebigem Griff zwang er das Herz zu seinem Mund und biss hinein. Er war zu sehr in seinem animalischen Trieb nach Heimzahlung gefangen, um das menschliche Gefühl von Ekel zuzulassen. Stattdessen erlebte er nun zum ersten Mal die Ekstase von Wildheit und Dominanz. Was als ein Akt der Gegenwehr begonnen hatte, war zu einer Erfahrung des inneren, von Konventionen und dicken Zweifelsmauern verborgenen Selbst geworden.

Der Geschmack des warmen Herzens war unbeschreiblich. Weit davon ab ihm die Galle empor zu treiben, jauchzte Remus Kreaturenseite ob des Lebens, das er im Begriff war sich einzuverleiben. Blut tropfte ihm das Kinn hinab und seine Augen schlossen sich in Wonne, als er sich den herben Geschmack auf der Zunge zergehen ließ und schließlich auch noch seine Lippen beleckte.

Mit goldglühenden Augen, auch wenn er sich dessen nicht bewusst war, blickte Remus dem Wer über das blutige Stück Herz geradewegs in die Augen, bis dieser den Blick senkte.

Remus ließ seine Hände fallen und trat zurück. Die Menge teilte sich vor ihm, als er an ihnen vorbei in den Wald eintauchte, ohne Lia eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

In seiner Heckwelle ließ er betretendes Schweigen zurück.

**--**

Es war eine schaurige Gestalt, die wenig darauf an der Mauer vorbei in die Siedlung schwankte. Nur bekleidet mit einer Lendenschurz und Sandalen, unordentlichem Haar, Blutkrusten an Kinn, Brust und von den Händen bis zu den Ellenbogen empor, und die Augen wild und fiebrig geweitet, war Remus kaum wieder zu erkennen.

Die größte Veränderung war aber in seiner Aura geschehen. Wo zuvor Gespaltenheit und ständig erzwungene Kontrolle geherrscht hatten, war zum ersten Mal Ruhe eingekehrt. Nie zuvor waren Mensch und Bestie einander so nahe gewesen – ein Umstand, der auch den im Dorf zurückgebliebenen Wers nicht entging. Hastig wichen sie dem herannahenden Dämon aus, entblößten ihre Kehlen und schlugen ihre Augen nieder. Wäre Remus nicht so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen, hätten die dargebrachten Unterwerfungs- und Beschwichtigungsgesten, die ihrem vorherigen Verhalten gänzlich zuwider standen, ihn in Erstaunen versetzt.

Erst das scharfe Aufkeuchen eines Kindes brachte ihn wieder zur Besinnung.

Verstört blickte Remus um sich und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie er hierher gekommen war. Sein Gedächtnis war bruchstückhaft. Das letzte, woran er sich entsinnen konnte, war der Schmerzensschrei des Hirsches...

...Gelächter... Blut...

Bestürzt starrte Remus auf seine Hände und betastete sein Kinn. Sein Magen vollführte einen jähen Salto.

In der heranbrechenden Hysterie konnte er nur noch daran denken zum Bach zu stürzen und sich sauber zu schrubben. Immer und immer wieder, bis seine Haut blutig war und das Wasser rot...

Zittrig wankte Remus ans Ufer zurück, wo er eine unbestimmbare Zeit lang sitzen blieb und unbewegt ins Leere starrte. Schließlich war es das Tappen nackter Füße, das ihn auffahren ließ.

Annag stand wenig entfernt mit einem unlesbaren Ausdruck in den Zügen. Auf ihrer Schulter hockte ein Bluthabicht.

„Welch Widerspruch", sagte sie grüblerisch, „Ein einzelgängerischer Zauberer, dessen animalische Seele die eines Alphas ist -"

Remus konnte sich ein Schluchzen nicht ganz verbeißen.

„- und doch", fuhr sie fort, „mehr als alles andere, ein verirrter Jungwolf."

„Was geschieht mit mir?", fragte Remus.

Langsam sank sie neben ihm in die Hocke und fächerte ihren Rock um sich aus. Der Habicht vollführte einen Satz und landete auf einem nahen Felsen, wo er dazu überging sich das Gefieder zu putzen.

„Das, was längst hätte geschehen sollen", sagte sie. „Adoleszenz. Du hast deine Reifejahre erreicht."

„Pubertät? Aber... soll das ein Witz sein?"

Annag hob eine Hand und legte sie an Remus Wange. Gegen seinen Willen lehnte er sich in die Liebkosung hinein. Ihre Ruhe war kontagiös. Selbst der Wolf, der so kurz vor der Zeit des Vollmondes immer nahe unter der Oberfläche lauerte, wurde unter der Berührung gefügig. In diesem Moment konnte er nicht anders als sie zu respektieren.

„Es ist, was es ist", sagte sie mit einem enigmatischen Lächeln. „Nur du selbst kannst die Antwort finden."

Remus schlug die Augen nieder. Mit einem Mal verstand er, warum Annag und nicht Lia, bei der selbst der Akt des Atmens Dominanz ausstrahlte, der Alpha dieses Rudels war.

„Ich... verstehe. Denke ich."

„Das ist gut." Sie zog ihre Hand zurück und faltete sie in ihrem Schoß.

Remus brachte ein zögerliches Lächeln zustande.

„Aber das ist nicht, warum du mich gesucht hast, nicht wahr."

„Nein", kam es unverblümt zurück. „Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich."

„Oh - der Habicht."

„Meine Familie hat nichts hiermit zu tun. Vielmehr möchte ich, dass du dem Treffen übermorgen beiwohnst."

„Aber -", begann Remus zu protestieren, „Ich kann nicht... noch nicht... ich bin noch nicht soweit -"

Er verstummte, als Annag ihn unverwandt ansah.

„Du fürchtest dich", stellte sie fest, ohne den geringsten Hauch von Spott durchscheinen zu lassen.

Remus schloss die Augen und nickte.

„Nur indem wir uns unseren Ängsten stellen, können wir sie überwinden."

„Aber... ich kann nicht -"

„Du kannst, und du wirst."

Remus öffnete den Mund, um erneut zu protestieren, als der Schwur, der ihn mit Annag verband, jäh aufglomm und ihn schmerzlich nach Luft ringen ließ. Keuchend und schnaufend rollte er sich zusammen, indes Annag sich über ihn beugte und begann ihm beruhigend durch das verfilzte Haar zu streichen.

Allmählich kam Remus Atmung wieder zur Ruhe.

„Ich habe keine Wahl, nicht wahr?", fragte er rhetorisch. „Aber es ist Verrat. Sie sind meine Freunde... haben mir geholfen..."

„Es ist notwendig", schnitt Annag sachte ein. „Sie sind deine Freunde, ja. Aber wir sind deine Artgenossen. Deine Brüder und Schwestern. Dein Rudel... Du kannst nicht auf Ewig an der Seitenlinie stehen bleiben, Remus Lupin. Eine finstere Nacht steht uns bevor."

Sie erhob sich und verschwand in Richtung der Siedlung. Der Bluthabicht folgte ihr im langsamen Gleitflug.

**--**

**Montag, 26. August 1996 / 08:14 / Hogwarts, Schottland**

Leise summend hielt Irma Pince auf den Bibliotheksflügel zu. Ihre Arme waren voller Bücher und drei weitere, mit einem Schwebezauber versetzte Stapel flogen hinter ihr her. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Tür, betätigte die Klinke mit ihrem Ellenbogen und schob sich mit der Schulter voran durch den Spalt. Die Bücherstapel ahmten ihren Kurs nach, indem sie ebenfalls gegen die Tür rammten und anschließend durch die entstehende Öffnung hindurch schossen.

Wie jedes Mal, wenn Madam Pince ihre Bibliothek nach längerer Abwesenheit zum ersten Mal betrat, begann sich ein seliges Lächeln über ihre Züge zu legen, erstarrte aber auf halber Strecke, als das Bild der Verwüstung sie einholte.

Die Bibliothek erinnerte an ein Schlachtfeld. Zahlreiche Regale waren ausgenommen oder komplett entleert worden. Tische und Stühle waren zur Seite geschoben und aufeinander gestapelt worden, um in der Mitte das Saals eine breite Fläche freizumachen, die wiederum von einem Mosaik aus Büchern und Schriftrollen gesäumt wurde. Nur ein einziger Tisch war verschont geblieben. An ihm saß eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt, die ihren Kopf ruhig atmend auf ein Buch gebettet hatte, indes ein weiteres in ihrem Schoß ruhte und kurz davon zu stehen schien, der Gravitation nachzugeben und zu Boden zu fallen.

Madam Pince blähte ihre Nasenflügel und begann tief in der Kehle zu grollen. Wenn es eines gab, das ihr sonst so mildes Gemüht in Rage trieb, dann war es die Schändung ihres Sanctum Sanctorum.

Sie durchquerte den Saal mit weit ausholenden Schritten.

„SEVERUS SNAPE!", donnerte sie, eher sie den Stapel Bücher vor besagte Person auf den Tisch knallte.

Snape fuhr grunzend auf, ließ das Buch in seinem Schoß zu Boden poltern und blickte in schlaftrunkener Verwirrtheit um sich. Seine Augen waren gerötet. Fettige Strähnen klebten an einer Gesichtseite, während die Haare auf der anderen wild abstanden.

„Wa- Irma?", brachte er inartikuliert hervor, „Is' was passiert? Was -"

Madam Pince beugte sich in der Manier eines besonders aufdringlichen Aasgeiers über Snape, was diesen prompt einen Sprung in seinem Stuhl vollführen ließ.

„Ob etwas passiert ist!?", wiederholte sie in einem Tonfall, der ihren Wunsch suggerierte, Feuer zu spucken. „Wonach sieht es wohl aus, junger Mann? Was hast du mit _meiner_ Bibliothek angestellt!"

Verspätet wurde Snape sich des Chaos um sich herum bewusst. Seine Augen flackerten zu den Seiten und Blässe sammelte sich in seinen Wangen. Er machte Anstallten von der aufgebrachten Bibliothekarin wegzurutschen, besann sich dann aber eines besseren. Anstatt einzulenken ging er direkt zum Konfrontationskurs über. Seine Haltung straffte sich und seine Züge nahmen einen glatten Ausdruck an. Steifnackig begegnete er ihrem Blick.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, Madam, dass meine Anwesenheit einer Notwendigkeit entspricht und ich mit Beendung meines Projekts alles wieder ebenso herrichten werde, wie ich es angetroffen habe."

Madam Pince richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf.

„Ich erinnere mich", beschuldigte sie, „dass du schon als junger Bengel meine Bücher durcheinander gebracht hast, aber dies -", ihre Hand schwenkte nach Worten suchend aus, „- geht entschieden zu weit!"

Auch Snapes Nasenflügel blähten sich nun.

„Ich bin kein kleiner Junge mehr, der nach Gutdünken gescholten werden kann, Madam. Dies -"

„- ist eine Unverfrorenheit, wie sie mir selten untergekommen ist, direkt auf einer Stufe mit dem In-Brand-Stecken der formalen Reinblutsektion durch die Herumtreiber!"

Dieser Vergleich ließ Snape empört nach Luft schnappen. Aber Madam Pince war noch nicht fertig. Sie hatten das Buch entdeckt, das Snape gerade noch als Kopfkissen gedient hatte – oder vielmehr, den Umschlag besagten Buches.

Hastig versuchte Snape einen Arm über das Büchlein zu schieben, doch es war bereits zu spät.

„Ist das... das kann doch nicht... Basiliskenhaut!", zischte die Bibliothekarin mit einem unheilvollen Glimmen in ihren Augen.

„Womöglich", druckste Snape.

„Severus!", kam der erwartete Ausbruch. „Wie kommst du dazu... derartiges Tandwerk gehört nach Nokturne oder in die Privatsammlung eines Reinblutfaschisten! Oder besser noch – direkt in einen Verbrennungsofen!"

Snape verzichtete darauf zu erwähnen, dass er das Buch eben dort, nämlich in einer legendären Stätte, tief verborgen in der Nokturngasse, erwoben hatte, und ließ es stattdessen hastig in der Tasche seines über der Stuhllehne hängenden Reiseumhangs verschwinden, eher Madam Pince auf die Idee kommen konnte, es anderweitig zu entsorgen.

„Betrachte dich auf Bewehrung!", fuhr diese zornesrot fort. „Ein weiterer Zirkus wie dieser hier, und ich werde dich achtkantig an die Luft setzten!"

Snapes Kiefer verkrampfte sich.

„Verstanden", biss er hervor, sich wohl darüber bewusst, dass es sich mit ihr in ihrem gegenwärtigen Gemütszustand nicht diskutieren ließ. „Gib mir bis morgen Abend Zeit, Irma, und ich werde alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit wiederhergestellt und sogar noch deine neuen Anschaffungen", er nickte zu den drei schwebenden Stapeln hinüber, „einsortiert und dem Bibliothekskatalog hinzugefügt haben."

Madam Pince stieß einen _hmpf_-Laut aus. Dann storchte sie mit einem letzten, missfälligen Blick auf die Kampfzone in Richtung ihres Büros davon.

Snape konnte eine Migräne herannahen spüren. Langsam erhob er sich, streckte seine steifen Glieder und versuchte etwas Ordnung in sein zerzaustes und zerknittertes Äußeres zu bringen. Grummelnd machte er sich daran, die bereits als nutzlos aussortierten Bücher in ihre jeweiligen Regale zurückzuschaffen. Er hatte die Strecke zwischen dem Tisch und den Regalen gerade zum dritten Mal zurückgelegt, als sich einer der Bücherstapel wie von Geisterhand in seiner Bahn schob und ihn ins Straucheln brachte.

Irgendwie gelang es Snape seinen Sturz abzufangen, nur um Sekunden darauf über eine unerwartet aus dem Nichts erschienende Kiste zu stolpern, durch die Wand und mehrere Lagen Jahrzehnte alter Spinnenweben zu stürzen, und sich schließlich in einem verstaubten Geheimraum wiederzufinden.

Flüche ausspeiend, die selbst Dumbledore aus seiner hochheiligen Gemütsruhe gerissen hätten, rappelte Snape sich vom Boden auf. Er brauchte nicht zu dem unschuldig auf dem Ständer ruhenden Buch hinüberzuschielen, um zu wissen, was gerade geschehen war. Unwirsch langte er nach dem anstößigen Objekt, schlug den Deckel auf und presste seine aufgeschabte Handfläche auf das vergilbte Pergament.

„Das", spie er, die bereitliegende Blutfeder ignorierend, „war komplett unnötig."

_**Und doch vorhersehbar, **_schnippte das Buch in elegant-schnörkliger Schrift prompt zurück.

„Tòmag -!"

_**Oh, spar die das Grollen, Severus. Vier Monate, achtzehn Tage, sieben Stunden und dreiundvierzig Sekunden. Jede andere hätte dir mittlerweile einen Heuler hinterhergeschickt! **_

„Und mich mit dem Kopf voran durch eine Wand zu rammen ist so viel subtiler!", gab Snape sarkastisch zurück. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so eifersüchtig über meine Zeit wachst? Im Übrigen haben wir erst vor zwei Wochen miteinander gesprochen."

Die Seiten des Buches blätterten in einer wegwerfenden Geste.

_**Es gibt Sprechen, und dann gibt es **_**Sprechen**_**. Du wirst doch nicht allen Ernstes andeuten wollen, wie hätten in Gegenwart des Schulleiters **_**gesprochen**_**? **_

„Dafür, dass wir nicht _gesprochen_ haben, wie du sagst, hat sich das Gespräch als erstaunlich _erleuchtend_ erwiesen."

_**Nun häng dich nicht an einer solchen Nichtigkeit auf. Es gab nichts zu sagen, also habe ich geschwiegen.**_

Ärgerlich stierte Snape auf das Pergament hinab.

„Ist das dein Versuch einer Entschuldigung?", biss er hervor.

Die Seiten knisterten in Agitation, dann kehrte Stille ein. Erst nach merklicher Verzögerung begannen sich neue Buchstaben zu bilden.

_**Du hast an einer Gabel gestanden. Ich musste eine Entscheidung treffen. **_

„Deine Intuition? Du hattest... was, eine _Vision_? Also hast du dich entschieden, mich zu täuschen?"

_**Keine Täuschung, lediglich eine Auslassung—**_

„Was es so viel besser macht!"

Die langsame Welle, die das Pergament durchlief, schien einen Seufzer nachzuahmen.

_**Severus,**_ setzte Tòmag erneut an, _**Ich bin keine Seherin. Aber ich habe Ahnungen. Instinkte. Ich fühle Spaltungen. Wichtige Knotenpunkte... Du bist eine Schlüsselfigur. Ich wusste, dass deine Entscheidungen wichtige Geschehnisse bedingen würden, auch wenn ich nicht wusste, wie, oder warum... sicher war nur, dass die Slydhs zu jenem Zeitpunkt aus dem Konflikt herausgehalten werden mussten. **_

„Also hast du mich glauben lassen, du seiest ein verzaubertes Buch. Eine _Erinnerung_."

_**Zu meiner Verteidigung solltest du wissen, dass ich allen, die mich vor dir gefunden haben, wesentlich weniger über mich verraten habe als dir. Du bist das nahste, das ich zu einem Freund habe. Jemand, den ich mit offenen Armen in meiner Familie willkommen heißen würde. **_

„Wenn das wirklich so wäre, würde es dir kaum etwas ausmachen, mir gelegentlich den einen oder anderen Krumen hinzuwerfen!", schnappte Snape, wenn auch mir deutlich weniger Feuer dahinter als noch Sekunden zuvor.

_**Gewiss nicht,**_ stimmte Tòmag ihm zu. _**Aber du wirst mir doch sicher nicht die Unterhaltung versagen wollen? Den Schulleiter zu ärgern kann mich nur so lange bei Laune halten...**_

„Wie wäre es dann, wenn du deine Aufmerksamkeit verlagern würdest – sagen wir, auf gewisse vagabundierende, mir den letzten Nerv raubende Elemente?"

_**Ich könnte, sicherlich. Aber würde dich das nicht ebenfalls in Atem halten, Severus? Für einen Viertel der Schülerschaft Beruhigungstränke brauen zu müssen ist gewiss arbeitsaufwändig. **_

„Es muss ja nicht die gesamte Gryffindor-Brigade sein. Ich wäre bereits zufrieden, wenn du mir Sankt Potter, die Alleswisserin und Ginger Nr.6 vom Hals halten würdest! Und vielleicht noch Longbottom, den wandelnden Unfall, wenn du schon dabei bist."

_**Ah -,**_ formten sich neue Buchstaben, _**aber das würde mich meines liebsten Gaudiums* berauben... **_

Snape machte einen ungläubigen Laut.

„Wie kannst du von Raub reden, wenn du dabei bist, etwas noch amüsanteres zu finden als das Vorherige?"

_**Vermutungen bieten keine Garantie. **_

„Natürlich nicht. Dir würde es wohl noch gelingen, einen Kobold auszubluten!"

_**Nun sei nicht so geizig, alte Fledermaus. Selbst Kobolde erkennen den Nutzen von Kompromissen. Ich bin sicher, wir können eine Einigung finden, von der wir beide profitieren -**_

Trotz allen Ärgers entlockte dieser letzte Kommentar Snapes Mundwinkel eine leichte Zuckung.

„Wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, würde ich annehmen, dass du mir jeden Moment eine Braut anjubeln wirst!", grollte er mehr zu sich selbst, als in Richtung des Buches.

_**Vielleicht habe ich das ja bereits, und du hast es nur noch nicht bemerkt**_, kam es kryptisch zurück. _**Aber genug davon. Das ist ein höchst bemerkenswertes Büchlein, das du da in meine Hallen gebracht hast.**_

Unwillkürlich fuhr Snapes Hand zu der kantig umrissenen Tasche.

„In der Tat", murmelte er. „Mindestens ebenso bemerkenswert, wie die Umstände, unter denen es mir zugefallen ist."

_**Erzähl. **_

„Ich war in der Nokturngasse, auf der Suche nach Materialien für ein gegenwärtiges Projekt -"

_**Schande auf dich! **_

Auch wenn er ihr Antlitz nicht sehen konnte, war es dennoch offensichtlich, dass Tòmag nun dazu übergegangen war, ihn zu necken. In Reaktion verfinsterte sich Snapes Gesicht.

„Lass mich fortfahren, Weib", forderte er grummelig, „Andernfalls kannst du dir deine Unterhaltung andernorts suchen!"

Die Buchseiten bäumten sich in einer nicht existierenden Brise auf.

„Wie auch immer...", fuhr Snape mit schneidender Stimme fort. „Ich nehme an, dir ist der alte Marktplatz hinter dem Wasserspeier bekannt?"

_**Gewiss. **_

„Und das römerartige Gebäude auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite?"

Die Bejahung kam deutlich verschleppt.

„Hast du je davon gehört, dass die Tore offen standen?"

Die hinauszögernde Pause war noch merkbarer als die vorherige.

_**An Samhein**_, bildeten sich endlich neue Buchstaben. _**Die Sabberhexen kommen dort zusammen, um die Ewigkeit zu feiern, die unbestimmbare Zeit zwischen Sommer und Winter. **_

„Ewigkeit?", wiederholte Snape perplex. „Und was meinst du mit unbestimmbarer Zeit? Herbst sollte zwischen Sommer und Winter liegend, es sei denn, sie nutzen den alten Kalender -"

_**Das tun sie**_, bestätigte Tòmag. _**Die Sabberhexen folgen noch immer den alten Bräuchen. Demnach wird das Jahr in helle und dunkle Zeit geteilt, also Sommer und Winter. Zwischen dem letzten Sommer- und dem ersten Wintertag, als auch dem letzten Winter- und dem ersten Sommertag, liegen jeweils zwölf Stunden, Samhein und Beltane, die keiner der beiden Seiten zugeteilt werden könne, und in denen sich, wie man sagt, Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft begegnen.**_

„Wir haben Ende August -"

_**Und du bist eingetreten, ja. **_

„Eingetreten!?", entrüstete sich Snape. „Ich würde es eher als von der Menge hineingedrängt werden bezeichnen! Es war ein solcher Mob, dass es mich erstaunt, dass es nicht mehr Verletzte oder gar Tote gab. Und noch seltsamer ist es, dass neben mir nur ein einziger, einfältiger Goldschmied hineingeraten ist... jemand muss die Zauberer, die die Gasse sonst frequentieren, gewarnt haben, anders kann ich mir ihre Abwesenheit nicht erklären... Aber was mich _wirklich_ überrascht hat, ist der Ort, an den der Aufmarsch geschwärmt ist!"

_**Tír na sorcha. **_

„Tír na sorcha", stimmte Snape zu. „Der älteste Teil Londons und das sagenumwobene Herz Britanniens, wo sich dereinst, wenn der Legende Glauben geschenkt werden darf, der Magische Rat versammelt hat. Sogar sein Symbol war in den Stein geschlagen."

Snape griff in seine Tasche und brachte das von Basiliskenhaut ummantelte Büchlein hervor, das Aswang ihm gegeben hatte, und dessen Anblick Irma Pince dermaßen erzürnt hatte, dass sie von Verbrennungsöfen gesprochen hatte, wo ihre Bücher sonst unantastbare, nahezu sakrale Güter waren.

„Ein Strigoi hat es mir gegeben", bemerkte er, indes er seine Augen hart in das Buch der Raben bohrte. „Aswang Van Arden. Sagt dir der Name etwas?"

_**Womöglich. **_

„Tòmag!", zischte Snape voller Frustration, kam aber nicht dazu nachzusetzten, da sich bereits neue Buchstaben gebildet hatten.

_**Ich kann nicht darüber sprechen**_, gestand Tòmag in blasser, uncharakteristisch eng geschriebener Schrift. _**Es ist mir untersagt. Die Magie des Rates ist größer als der Zauber, der mich geschaffen hat. Das Buch muss dir ausreichen. **_

„Ein Buch, das ich kaum lesen kann! Ich habe die letzten zwei Tage mit Übersetzungen verbracht und bin dennoch kaum voran gekommen. Für den gesamten Text könnte ich Jahre brauchen! Vielleicht sollte ich -"

_**Nein! Da Buch wurde dir gegeben. Du bist sein Hüter. Jemand anderes mit einzubeziehen ist Verrat! **_

Snape gab einen kehligen Laut von sich und begann auf und ab zu laufen. Das Büchlein war erneut in seiner Tasche verschwunden.

Ruckartig kam er zum Stillstand.

„Wie du willst", raunte er unheilverkündend. „Womit wir zur Ausgangsfrage zurückgekehrt sind, deren Antwort du mir noch immer schuldig bist... keine Erinnerung aber... was, Tòmag? Was _bist_ du? Welcher Zauber hat dich geschaffen und warum?"

Das Buch schien aufzuseufzen.

_**Ich bin Hogwarts, oder vielmehr, Hogwarts ist ich. **_

„So behauptest du. Ich verstehe nur nicht, wie das möglich sein soll... Du hast gelebt, warst eine Slydh... wie kann dein Bewusstsein in Hogwarts weiterleben?"

_**Ein Ritual. Die Einzelheiten sind mir unbekannt. Wichtig ist nur, dass ich von einer Hülle in die andere übergewechselt bin. Und das Hogwarts und ich Eins sind.**_

Dies ließ Snape aufmerken.

„Heißt das, dass du kein Nachhall bist, so wie die Geister, sondern _tatsächlich_ du? Unsterblich, solange Hogwarts fortbesteht?"

_**Das ist korrekt. **_

Mit weiten Augen starrte Snape auf die Worte. Sein Gedanken rasten.

„Heißt das", setzte er erneut an, „dass du ein gewisses Maß an Unabhängigkeit hast, oder dass du in allen Dingen an die Schule gebunden bist?"

_**Beides. Es gibt Rituale, um einen neuen Körper für mich zu schaffen, aber nur mit Hilfe. Ein Opfer muss willentlich erbracht werden. Auf mich gestellt bin ich ohnmächtig. **_

„_Darum_ benötigst du mein Blut, wenn wir mit einander reden! Es ist eine Art Vampirismus. Du entziehst dem Blut Lebensenergie und wandelst sie in einen Transmitter, mittels dessen du magische Potenz ansammelst und schließlich wieder in Form von spiritistischer Energie ausscheidest... die Treppen... die wandernden Korridore... die Rüstungen... die ungewöhnlich hohe Geisterkonzentration -", folgerte Snape mit Erstaunen. Dann wich alle Farbe aus seinen Wangen und die auf das Pergament gedrückte Hand ballte sich zur Faust, als er an die Ereignisse vor etwas über einem Jahr zurückdachte und von dort einen weiteren Gedankensprung tat.

„Ist es möglich", fragte er mit wachsendem Horror, „sich an mehr als ein Objekt zu binden? Die magisch mächtigste Zahl ist sieben. Wäre sieben nicht -"

_**NEIN! **_

Ein tiefes Ächzen im Mauerwerk ließ Snape, der die Außenwelt im Fieber der Entdeckung komplett vergessen hatte, zusammenfahren.

_**Nein,**_ wiederholte Tòmag in kleiner, deutlich weniger geschnörkelter Schrift, die wie ein Flüstern auf Snape wirkte, _**es ist eine unermessliche Abscheulichkeit die Seele zu spalten. Was Rowena getan hat, war mir einen Ankerpunkt zu schaffen. In dem Moment, wo mein Körper starb, bin ich anstatt zu schwinden in das neue Gefäß übergewechselt. Meine Seele hat keinen Schaden genommen. Ich bin niemals wirklich gestorben, sondern wurde vielmehr in meiner Urform konserviert. Man könnte sagen, dass ich bis vor kurzem geschlafen habe.**_

„Aber es ist möglich?"

Das Ausbleiben einer Erwiderung war Antwort genug.

Snape schloss für einen Moment die Augen und massierte seinen Nasenrücken.

„Weiß Dumbledore hierüber bescheid?", fragte er endlich.

_**Gewissermaßen. **_

„Tòmag", grollte Snape warnend.

_**Oh, schon gut, schon gut,**_ lenkte diese mit einem Knistern der Buchseite ein. _**Er hat lange vermutet, aber erst kürzlich Belege dafür gefunden, dass euer Dunkler Lord eine Abart jener Methode genutzt hat, um sich ans Sein zu klammern, und nun weder lebendig, noch tot ist. Weder Geist, noch Zauberer... ein Blender, eben. Jemand, der, wie die Muggle sagen, seine Seele an den Teufel verkauft hat.**_

„Du solltest -"

– _**was genau? Dumbledore an meinen Gedanken teilhaben lassen, damit er meinen Rat herumreißen und zu etwas deformieren kann, mit dem ich niemals etwas zu tun haben wollte? **_

Snape presste seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Tòmag nicht gewillt war, das gegenwärtige Thema weiter zu diskutieren.

„Er ist nicht so unfehlbar, wie ich einstmals glauben wollte", gestand er schließlich. „Aber er ist der einzige, dem ich zutraue diesen Krieg für uns zu gewinnen. Das Ministerium hat sich längst selbst gestürzt, die Auroren sind mehr Prestigegänger als Freiheitskämpfer, und die Bevölkerung ist schon von Grund aus zu erhaben, um den eigenen Hals zu riskieren. Stattdessen warten sie darauf, dass jemand anderes die Drecksarbeit für sie erledigt – wenn nicht Dumbledore, dann eben sein _Wunderknabe_."

_**Du hältst nicht viel von ihm.**_

Snape versteifte sich.

„Harry Potter", ließ er sich auf Tòmags Ausweichmanöver ein, „ist ein verzogenes Blag mit aufgeblähtem Ego und unrealistischen Vorstellungen seiner eigenen Sterblichkeit. Er hat ein gewisses Potential, das will ich nicht leugnen, aber seine Faulheit und sein Drang nach Ruhm haben ihn zu einer mediokreren Kopie seines Vaters werden lassen – eine Entwicklung, die durch Dumbledores Verhätschelung nur noch potenziert wurde!"

_**Er ist noch jung... und du bist ihm nicht gerade mit Objektivität begegnet. **_

Snapes Lippen pressten sich zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen.

_**Ich versuche nicht, dich zu belehren**_, fuhr Tòmag beschwichtigend fort. _**Aber bedenke, dass Dumbledore aller Senilität zum Trotz kein Narr ist. Er ist clever und sogar gefährlich -**_

„Das", warf Snape in einem Anflug von Rebellion ein, „ist mir durchaus bewusst. Ich bin es schließlich nicht, die ständig Kreise um ihn läuft."

_**Natürlich nicht. Du bist nur derjenige, der hinter seinem Rücken Fratzen schneidet.**_

„Das war ein Mal!"

_**Was es natürlich vollkommen rechtfertigt. **_

„Herrje noch eins, Weib. Ich war sechzehn!"

_**In der Tat. **_

Snapes Augen verengten sich.

„Was soll das nun wieder heißen?!", biss er grollend hervor, sich nur zu genau darüber bewusst, dass der Versuch Tòmag klare Antworten zu entlocken zuweilen ein fast ebenso charmanter Zeitvertreib war, wie in Hagrids Abwesenheit eine seiner missverstandenen Kreaturen zu beaufsichtigen.

Die Buchseiten erzitterten in Antwort, ebenso als würde Snapes Gesprächpartnerin lachen.

_**Oh, nichts weiter. Eine Bemerkung, achtlos hingeworfen -**_

„- die womöglich doch nicht so achtlos gemeint war?"

_**Womöglich... womöglich auch nicht.**_

„Deine Geheimnistuerei ist über die Maßen frustrierend."

_**Das ist die Perspektive, die da spricht. **_

„Natürlich ist sie das. Während ich jedes deiner Worte dreimal umdrehe, amüsierst du dich vermutlich prächtig!"

_**So ist es... Tag ein, Tag aus liege ich hier, ein Jahrhundert nach dem nächsten, angekettet an einen Ständer in einem Geheimraum, und warte darauf, dass sich jemand meiner erbarmt und mir einen Besuch abstattet... **_

Dies entlockte Snape ein Schnauben

„Dir ist schon klar", kommentierte er gegen sein Willen erheitert, „dass die Schuldmasche wesentlich effektiver wäre, wenn ich nicht bereits wüsste, dass du jederzeit ins Büro des Schulleiters auswandern kannst, hm?"

Die Buchseiten schnappten nach ihm.

„Andererseits", fuhr Snape, der seine Finger rechtzeitig in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, fort, „wäre ich durchaus bereit, dir häufiger meine Aufwartung zu machen, sofern du mir ebenfalls aus einem Engpass heraushilfst."

_**Oh? **_

„Ich scheine mit einem Forschungsprojekt auf einen Hohlweg geraten zu sein."

_**Was dich dazu veranlasst hat, ein Tohuwabohu in der Bibliothek anzurichten? **_

„So scheint es, ja."

Irgendwie gelang es den Buchseiten die perfekte Nachahmung eines schadenfreudigen Glucksens zu projizieren, woraufhin Snape es mit einem vernichtenden Blick fixierte.

„Ich hatte vor drei Tagen eine erstaunliche Begegnung", warf er den Köder aus. „Wäre ich nur ein wenig unachtsamer gewesen, so hätte ich nichts von alledem bemerkt. Selbst jetzt bin ich mir nicht vollkommen sicher, was nun eigentlich geschehen ist -"

_**Könntest du dich noch geheimniskrämerischer äußern? **_

„Oh, still, du. Lass mich ausführen."

_**Solange dir nur klar ist, dass ich auch nicht jünger werde. **_

„Demnach ist es wohl dein Vorrecht, uns gewöhnlich Sterbliche mit deinem Mystizismus zur Raserei zu treiben, hm?

_**So ist es. **_

Snape verzichtete auf eine Erwiderung. Stattdessen war er geistig bereits wieder zu der früheren Problematik zurückgekehrt.

„Ich suche nach Nachweisen zur Genealogie von parapsychisch begabten Kreaturen, insbesondere Empathie, Telepathie, Glanz, Kompulsion, Suggestion und alles, was sonst noch unter lebenserhaltene Instinkte fällt, wenn möglich begleitet von den Stammbäumen jener Familien, in die sie hineingeheiratet haben und Studien über die Kompatibilität von Blut und Magie in den verschiedenen Abstufungen. Zudem bin ich an der Mutation bestimmter Genome interessiert – sowohl im theoretischen Bereich, als auch an tatsächlichen Fällen nachgezeichnet."

Sein Interesse an den Slydh und ihren Blutlinien unterschlug Snape für's erste, da Tòmag sein Herumgestochere bestimmt nicht positiv aufgenommen und seine Suche womöglich zusätzlich kompromittiert hätte.

_**Ich bin bereit zu... helfen**_, stimmte Tòmag nach kurzer Gedankenpause zu. _**Aber später. Der Schulleiter sucht nach dir.**_

Snapes Augen weiteten sich. Er machte Anstalten durch die Wand zu preschen, hielt aber kurz vor Vollendung der Bewegung noch einmal inne.

„Und wie lange hat er nach mir gesucht?", fragte er mit vor Ironie triefender Stimme.

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, die vermutlich eh nicht gekommen wäre, kehrte Snape in die Bibliothek zurück – und das keinen Augenblick zu früh. Er schaffte es gerade noch sein Gewand zu glätten und sich eine Spinnenwebe aus dem Haar zu fischen, eher Dumbledore zur Tür herein geschlendert kam.

Jovial Lächelnd breitete er die Arme.

„Severus, mein Junge! Wie gut, dich zu sehen -"

Snape konnte nur starren. Der Schulleiter war komplett in schwarz gekleidet, eine Farbe, die er für gewöhnlich nicht einmal auf Beerdigungen trug.

„- ich habe bereits nach dir gesucht, musst du wissen... wollte dir eine Eule schicken, aber die Bannkreise um die Bibliothek müssen das arme Ding verwirrt haben... höchst seltsam, wenn ich's mir recht überlege..."

„Hat diese Ausführung einen Grund, Direktor?", schnitt Snape in das Gesäusel seines Arbeitsgebers ein, ohne die Augen von dessen Grufti-Outfit abwenden zu können. „Wie dir vielleicht aufgefallen ist", sein Arm vollführte einen Schwenker in Richtung des Bücherchaos, „habe ich zu tun."

„Aber natürlich!", rief Dumbledore, „Ich will dich auch gar nicht von der Arbeit abhalten -"

Snape schnaubte ungläubig auf.

„- aber freudige Neuigkeiten sollten schließlich nicht verzögert werden."

„Merlin sei gnädig", murmelte Snape, wenn auch so leise, dass Dumbledore beflissen darüber hinweg ging.

„Dein junger Mann wird sich ab September zu uns gesellen", schloss er mit einem Händeklatschen.

„Er ist nicht _mein_ jung Mann, Albus. Seonachan – und ich nehme an, dass er es ist, über den wir reden – scheint nur sich selbst zu gehören."

„Ja, ja, natürlich", nickte Dumbledore, indes das Glitzern seiner Augen ins Gleißende überging. „Die Lehrlingsquartiere sind so lange nicht mehr bewohnt worden, dass sich die unmöglichsten Kreaturen in ihnen eingenistet haben. Ich könnte sie nun wirklich nicht vertreiben. Ein Pärchen von Schlickschlüpfen* ist am brüten, wirklich sensationell, das -"

„Wenn du zum Punkt kommen würdest, Albus!"

„Also habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, deinem Quartier zwei weitere Räume hinzuzufügen. Du sagst ja immer, dass du so viel zu tun hast -"

Snape nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Da ist höchst gütig von dir", presste er hervor, „aber ich benötige keinen weiteren Arbeitsraum. Ich bin bestens ausgestattet."

„Aber doch nicht als Arbeitsraum!", rief Dumbledore wohlwollend aus. „Sie sind für deinen Lehrling!"

„Albus", zwang Snape sich dazu seine Stimme ruhig zuhalten, „Ich habe keinen Lehrling. Eben so wenig wie die Absicht, mir einen zu verpflichten."

„Das ist gut zu hören. Dein Quartier würde ansonsten recht gedrängelt anmuten -"

Snape schloss die Augen und massierte sich den Nasenrücken. Er sollte an Dumbledores Unverfrohrenheiten gewöhnt sein, aber dies setzte dem ganzen die Krone auf. Was ihn aber von einer wutentbrannten Tirade absehen ließ, war nicht etwa die Einsicht, dass jemand Seonachan im Auge behalten musste, für den Fall, dass er Draco in seiner Aufgabe assistieren würde, sondern vielmehr das Rätsel um das Kreaturenerbe, das Snape seit ihrem Zusammenstoß am vergangenen Donnerstag beschäftigte.

„Du hast vollauf Recht, Albus", sagte er, was diesen Augenblicklich zum Verstummen brachte. „Natürlich ist Seonachan in meinem Quartier willkommen."

Dumbledore starrte ihn an, wie jemand anderes ein Alien betrachten würde. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich, es kam aber kein Ton hervor. Snapes Einwilligung schien ihm die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.

„Wenn das alles ist, Direktor?"

„Wie - oh! Natürlich, natürlich... ich will dich wirklich nicht länger von deiner Arbeit abhalten, mein Junge..."

Dumbledore war bereits halbwegs zur Tür hinaus, als er noch einmal zum Stehen kam. „Aber du denkst an das Treffen morgen Abend, nicht wahr? Es ist wirklich -"

„_Natürlich_, Direktor. Guten Tag!"

„Und dir dasselbe, mein Junge... Oh, und Severus? Dir krabbelt eine Spinne im Haar."

**--**

**Dienstag, 27. August 1996 / 21:00 / Büro das Schulleiters, Hogwarts, Schottland**

Aufgewühlt rieb Remus seine schwitzigen Hände über das raue Material seiner Kordhose. Er war ein einziges Nervenbündel, auch wenn er sich bemühte, nach außen freundlich und unbekümmert zu wirken.

Ungebeten drängte sich ihm die Frage auf, ob Peter sich ähnlich gefühlt hatte, und ob die Todesser ihn ebenfalls in eine Ecke gedrängt und zum spionieren gezwungen hatten, so wie Annag es mit ihm getan hatte, stieß den Gedanken aber schnell wieder von sich. Er fühlte sich bereits schuldig genug. Vergleiche zwischen sich und Peter zu ziehen, war nicht die geeignetste Methode, sein wild pochendes Herz und den abgehackten Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Glücklicherweise war Dumbledore abgelenkt, und hatte daher auch noch nichts von Remus' ungewöhnlicher Erregtheit bemerkt. Gemeinsam mit Arthur Weasley stand er etwas abseits. Sie hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und unterhielten sich im Flüsterton. Das Gespräch schien ernst zu sein, ebenso wie auch ihr Mienenspiel. Snapes stechender Blick hingegen, der sich nun bereits seit einiger Zeit in seinen Nacken bohrte, machte Remus entschieden nervös. Er wusste nur zu genau wie schwer es war, dem Spion etwas zu verheimlichen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Remus?", schnitt Dumbledores Stimme unvermittelt in den Nebel ein, der sich durch Remus' Gedankenwelt zog. „Du wirkst ein wenig - nun - unruhig."

„Ah - es ist nichts. Wirklich, Albus, mach dir keine Gedanken", stammelte Remus. „Vollmond, morgen Nacht -"

Dumbledore nickte verstehend.

„Das ist nur verständlich, mein Junge. Du bist noch nie im Rudel gerannt. Kein Wunder, dass du nervös bist... Darf ich dir vielleicht ein Zitronenbonbon anbieten? Ein hervorragendes Mittel gegen angespannte Nerven, wie ich finde."

„Danke, Albus, aber das ist nicht nötig -"

„Womöglich solltest du es mit rohem Fleisch versuchen, Albus", erklang Snapes seidige Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. „Blutig, wenn möglich. Wie ich höre, verzehren sich Dunkle Kreaturen regelrecht nach derartigen Köstlichkeiten."

Remus schluckte schwer. Sein Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen, als er sich an den blutigen Hirsch erinnerte, den die Rotte erst vor wenigen Stunden gemeinschaftlich verspeist hatte. Er hatte nie vermutet, wie befriedigend rohes, frisch erlegtes Wild für den Dämon in seinem Inneren war. Der Nachgeschmack hatte Remus ein Gefühl von Wonne gegeben, auch wenn der menschliche Teil seiner Person sich selbst jetzt noch vor Ekel wand.

Aber er würde Snape niemals die Befriedigung geben, ihm gegenüber einzugestehen, wie richtig er mit seinen maliziösen Spekulationen lag.

„Severus, bitte", schallte Dumbledore unterdessen. „Dies ist kaum der Moment derartige Mutmaßungen anzustellen. Vielmehr ist es außerordentlich vorteilhaft für uns, dass Remus sich bereit erklärt hat, die Werwölfe in unserer Sache zu unterwandern. Wir sollten uns dankbar für sein Opfer zeigen."

„Aber natürlich, Direktor", kam die sachte Erwiderung, „unsere _Verbündeten_ anzufeinden könnte mir nicht ferner liegen. Vielmehr wollte ich zum Ausdruck bringen, dass in der Diät eines Werwolfs kein Platz für drogenangereichertes Naschwerk ist. Ihre Natur geht in Richtung der etwas – ah – _herberen_ Genussmittel."

Remus ließ sich nicht einen Moment von Snapes scheinbar mitfühlendem Tonfall täuschen. Wie jedes Mal, so kurz vor der Zeit des Vollmondes – und gegenwärtig sogar stärker noch als jemals zuvor –, waren seine Sinne überreizt. Er roch die Missgunst des anderen und konnte die Heimtücke unter den einschmeichelnden Worten mitschwingen hören... und doch hatte der Hass, den er dort zu früheren Zeiten wahrgenommen hatte, sich seit langem verflüchtigt. Snapes Anfeindungen waren nicht länger persönlich. Sie richteten sich vielmehr gegen James Potter und Sirius Black – und auch das nur gewohnheitsmäßig.

Auch Dumbledore schien sich dessen bewusst zu sein, denn er bedachte Snape nun mit einem jener tadelnden Blicke, die er für gewöhnlich für ungehörige Schüler und Ministerialbeamte aufsparte, und die auch den notorischsten Schwerverbrecher ungemütlich hin und her rutschen lassen würden.

Snape jedoch hatte seit langem eine bemerkenswerte Immunität gegen Dumbledores Geheimwaffe entwickelt. Gelangweilt hob er eine Augenbraue und lehnte sich gegen die Wand zurück. Seine Haltung war entspannt, fast lässig, und ohne das geringste Zeichen von Unwohlsein. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Remus sich mit einem schwachen Anflug von Neid, wie Snape es anstellte, Körperhaltung und Mienenspiel so vollkommen unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Der Hall zwei herannahender Schrittpaare unterbrach das Blickgefecht der beiden Männer. Mit einem willkommen heißenden Lächeln breitete Dumbledore die Arme aus.

„Ah!", rief er in einem scheinbar unbekümmerten Tonfall, auch wenn die Verspannung um seine Augen herum eine vollkommen andere Geschichte erzählte. „Alastor, Kingsley! Wie gut von euch, so kurzfristig herzukommen. Kann ich euch etwas anbieten, ehe wir fortfahren... vielleicht eine Tasse Tee?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt, der für einen Moment ob Dumbledores ungewöhnlicher Kleiderwahl ins Stocken geraten war, nahm dankend an, während Alastor Moody schnaubte und seinen Blick prüfend durch den Raum streifen ließ. Er nickte Remus und Mr Weasley, der soeben neben Remus Platz genommen hatte, schroff zu, und bedachte den abseits gegen einer Wand lehnenden Snape mit einem feindselig Rümpfen seiner Nase, oder auch dem, was von besagter Nase übrig war.

Dumbledores Gesichtspiel hatte indes wieder einen ersten Ausdruck angenommen, was Remus mit einer dunklen Vorahnung erfüllte.

„Gentlemen", begann Dumbledore, „ich weiß, dass unser nächstes Treffen erst für die kommende Woche angesetzt war. Es gab jedoch einige Entwicklungen, mit denen wir uns schnellstmöglich auseinandersetzen sollten... Arthur, wenn du so gütig wärst?"

„Ähm, ja, natürlich", nickte dieser.

Arthur Weasley war, wie Remus wusste, kein Mann vieler Worte und mochte es gar nicht, sich unversehens im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit wiederzufinden, was auch einer der Gründe dafür war, warum er mit seinem früheren Posten im Büro gegen des Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten so zufrieden gewesen war. Die Nervosität war ihm nun deutlich anzusehen, als er seine Haltung verlagerte und am Saum seiner Tweedjacke zupfte.

„Nun -", begann Mr Weasley seine Ausführung, „Ihr werdet wohl alle gehört haben, dass der Gryffindor-Lordring einen Anwärter akzeptiert hat..."

Die Anwesenden nickte oder gaben verbal ihre Bestätigung.

„Was weniger bekannt ist", fuhr Mr Weasley hastig fort, „ist, dass Lucius Malfoy derjenige ist, der bisher als Gryffindors Vertreter fungiert hat -"

„Was -!?", fuhr Kingsley auf, während Remus' Augen sich weiteten. Dass Malfoy bislang die Position des Gryffindor-Prokurators eingenommen hatte, bedeutete entweder, dass er mit der Findung des Lord alles verloren oder aber alles gewonnen hatte. Die Konsequenzen der zweiten Möglichkeit waren nicht auszudenken...

„Dieser dreckige Todesser?", donnerte Moody, dessen künstliches Auge wild zu rotieren begonnen hatte. „Das kann ja wohl nicht -"

„Alastor, bitte", fiel Dumbledore dem aufgebrachten Ex-Auroren beschwichtigend ins Wort. „Arthur hat noch mehr zu sagen."

Besagter Mann räusperte sich nervös. „Ja, ähm... die Angelegenheit ist kompliziert", murmelte er, „Ich habe natürlich versucht herauszufinden, wer der neue Lord Gryffindor ist, aber... nun, die Kobolde verweigern eine Auskunft, die übrigen Vasallen-Familien sind ebenso ratlos wie ich es bin, und in den Akten des Ministerium ist lediglich der Name Gilleabart Gryffindor aufgeführt. Kein Profil, keine UTZ-Ergebnisse, ja noch nicht einmal ein Geburtsdatum... Die Kobolde haben seine Akte versiegelt."

„Das kann ich bestätigen", sagte Kingsley mit seiner tiefen, langsamen Stimme, „Nicht einmal der Minister hat Zugang. Und er hat wahrhaftig alles versucht, die Beschränkung zu umgehen oder die Kobolde zum Reden zu bringen... Tatsächlich vermutet er, dass es sich bei Gryffindor um Harry Potter handelt."

Das war ein Gedanken, den Remus bislang vermieden hatte. Es würde gewiss Sinn machen. Harry war die Verkörperung der gryffindorischen Lebensweise. Er war temperamentvoll, selbstaufopfernd und heroisch. Zudem hatte er das Gryffindor-Schwert aus dem Sprechenden Hut gezogen... andererseits war er in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen. Er konnte unmöglich vom Ritual der Lordringe wissen – es sei denn natürlich, Hermine hatte ihn hierauf aufmerksam gemacht. Aber auch das würde ihm wenig genutzt haben, schließlich war er ständig unter Beobachtung. Er konnte sich unmöglich davon geschlichen und den Ring aufgesetzt haben...

Ein Schnauben lenkte Remus Aufmerksamkeit auf jene dunkle Ecke, in der Snape noch immer gegen die Wand gelehnt stand.

„_Potter_", höhnte er, „hat weder den Verstand, noch die nötigen motorischen Fähigkeiten, sich auch nur eigenständig die Schuhe zu schnüren. Er ist er viel zu arrogant und verliebt in seinen Ruhm, als dass er sich die Gelegenheit entgehen lassen würde, auf der Titelseite zu erscheinen... Nein, zweifelsohne ist das verwöhnte Blag noch immer zu sehr damit beschäftigt, hinter seinem Patenköter herzutrauern, als dass er auch nur im Entferntesten etwas konstruktives tun würde."

„Severus -"

„Was könntest du schon davon wissen, konstruktiv zu handeln, Todesser! Plündern und vergewaltigen, zweifelsohne -"

„Alastor,_ bitte!_"

„Merk dir meine Worte, Albus. Einem Todesser zu vertrauen wird uns noch alle ins Verderben stürzen!"

Ermattet legte Dumbledore sich eine Hand vor die Augen.

„Dein Standpunkt ist mir wohl bekannt, alter Freund. Ich verstehe, dass du deine Zweifel hast, dennoch haben wir einfach nicht die Zeit, dies bei jeder Zusammenkunft auszudiskutieren. Richte deine Energie also bitte in unsere Planung und nicht gegen unsere Mitstreiter."

Moody gab ein zorniges Knurren von sich, dass niemand als Zustimmung hätte deuten können, behielt seine Meinung ansonsten aber für sich, worüber Remus dankbar war. Er hatte genügend Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Snape und Moody miterlebt, um auch für den Rest seines Lebens übersättigt zu sein.

„Ich muss Severus zustimmen", ergriff Remus noch immer ein wenig unbehaglich das Wort. „Zumindest in der Hinsicht, dass Harry unmöglich Lord Gryffindor sein kann. Er ist gegenwärtig zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, als dass er die Energie dafür hätte, ein so feines Manöverspiel zu veranstalten, wie Gryffindor es derzeit treibt... auch wenn die Tollkühnheit, den Ring aufzusetzen, tatsächlich etwas ist, das ich ihm zutrauen würde."

Er zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern, während Mr Weasley und Kingsley amüsiert schnaubten und Dumbledores Augen erheitert zu funkeln begannen.

„Ja", sagte Albus, „Ich denke, da hast du Recht, Remus. Das ganze scheint wie maßgeschneidert für unseren Harry zu sein –- abgesehen natürlich davon, dass es einfach nicht in seiner Natur liegt, Fäden hinter den Kulissen zu ziehen, ohne sich gründlichst in ihnen zu verheddern."

Die Männer lachten, und selbst in Snapes Mundwinkel zuckte es kaum merklich.

„Potter scheint tatsächlich mehr ein unüberlegter Aktivist und Hitzkopf zu sein, als ein Planer", stimmte Kingsley zu.

„Dafür hat er Hermine Granger", ließ Remus vernehmen, der sich allmählich selbstsicherer fühlte. „So wie ich das verstehe, ist sie der Kopf der drei, wenn's ans Ränke schmieden geht... dennoch wäre es möglich, dass die Potters zu den Vasallen-Familien gehören, ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

„Da ist kein Potter", grummelte Moody schroff, „der nicht auch in Gryffindor war. Das ist mehr als nur verdächtig -"

„Und er hat das Gryffindor-Schwert gezogen", fügte Remus hinzu. „Es könnte wirklich sein, dass -"

„Nein", erklärte Dumbledore entschieden. „Die Potters, ebenso wie auch die Blacks und die Lestranges, um nur die bedeutendsten Familien zu nennen, sind Lord Peverell verschworen."

„Bist du dir sicher, Albus?"

„Absolut. Ich habe dereinst gründlichste Ahnenforschungen betrieben, insbesondere was die Hohen Familien des Magischen Rates betrifft."

„Dann wusstest du, dass Malfoy -"

„In der Tat, Remus. Aber bitte lass mich erklären..."

Dumbledore legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander und blickte über den Rand seiner Halbmondgläser auf die Versammelten hinab.

„Nun", begann er, „euch ist natürlich bekannt, dass es zwei Arten von Vasallen gibt - jene, die ihrem Lord durch Blutsbande verpflichtet sind, und jene, die ihn um Schutz ersucht und im Gegenzug ein Treuegelöbnis abgelegt haben... Natürlich sind alle alten Zaubererfamilien untereinander verwandt. In der Erbfolge werden aber nur diejenigen berücksichtigt, deren magisches Potential gewissen Parametern entspricht. So ist die Gryffindorlinie beispielsweise für ihre Fähigkeit bekannt, das Feuerelement zu manipulieren. Unter den Peverells tauchen verstärkt Gestaltwandler auf. Die Slytherins sind Parselmünder. Die Ravenclaws haben eine Gabe für Sprachen und die Kommunikation mit magischen Spezies. Die Dalyells sind Musikmagier, die Lowthwaites Weiße und Graue Häscher. Die Princes werden für ihr herausragendes Vermögen in den Geistesmagien gelobt. Die Aldridges haben ein Gespür für die Entwicklung von Gegenflüchen. Die Trelawneys sind bekannt für ihre Sehergabe. Die Raleighs sind unübertroffen auf dem Gebiet der Körper- und Instinktmagien. Die Kincadds sind herausragende Arithmantiker, die Van Ardens Schattenläufer, die Devereuxs Sexmagi, die Fairbairns Dunkle Häscher und Schwarzkünstler, und die Llewellyns Blutschamanen... Jeder dieser Clans hat seine eigenen Vasallen und fällt nur bedingt unter die Rechtssprechung des Ministeriums. Sie sind gewissermaßen Staaten im Staate. Sollte es dazu kommen, dass sich der Hohe Rat neu formiert, so könnte er das Zaubergamot samt Großmeister und Zaubereiminister absetzen. Dies ist auch der Grund, warum die Lords und ihre Vertreter eine so herausragende Machtposition in unserer Gesellschaft innehaben - ein Umstand, der den Malfoys, in ihrer Funktion als Prokurator des Gryffindor-Lord bislang zugute gekommen ist. Lucius konnte, trotz aller Beweisführung gegen ihn, nicht länger als sechs Monate in Azkaban festgehalten werden. Er hat von seinem Vetorecht im Zaubergamot oftmals gebrauch gemacht und den Schulbeirat praktisch im Alleingang geführt. Sogar der Minister musste sich in vielen Fällen seinen Forderungen beugen... All dies hat ihm unter den Todessern eine hohe Position eingebracht. Nun jedoch, wo der tatsächliche Lord gefunden wurde und Lucius sich nicht länger auf frühere Privilegien berufen kann, ist er gesellschaftlich am Ende."

„Wissen wir mit Sicherheit, dass es nicht Lucius ist, der vom Ring akzeptiert wurde?", hakte Remus nach, „Als Prokurator ist er der wahrscheinlichste Kandidat."

„Er sitzt noch immer in Azkaban fest", kam Moodys schroffer Kommentar. „Wäre er der Lord, so hätte er die politischen Fäden längst wieder aufgenommen, wo er sie fallen gelassen hat."

„Alastor hat Recht", nickte Dumbledore sichtlich beunruhigt, „Es kann nicht Lucius sein, und sein Sohn scheidet ebenfalls aus, da er schlichtweg zu jung ist - was uns mit Percival Weasley und Garret Ganesvoort als mögliche Kandidaten belässt... unglücklicher Weise weigert sich Percival, mit uns in Kontakt zu treten, während Garret seit drei Wochen als vermisst gilt. Ob sein Verschwinden in Zusammenhang mit Todesseraktivitäten steht, oder doch auf seine Ernennung zum Gryffindor-Lord zurückgeführt werden kann, ist ungewiss..."

Das klang überhaupt nicht gut, stellte Remus fest. Percy Weasley war zu eng mit dem Ministerium verschworen, als dass seine Ernennung sich vorteilhaft auf die gegenwärtige Konfliktsituation auswirken würde. Dennoch war er Garret Ganesvoort bei weitem vorzuziehen. Der Mann war nicht ganz richtig im Kopf und zudem ein leidenschaftlicher Befürworter der Reinblut-Agenda. Fügte man nun auch noch den Schwur in die Gleichung mit ein, den Annag ihm abgepresst hatte, so stand zu befürchten, dass Remus tatsächlich für die Gegnerseite spionierte und Voldemort mithilfe der Hohen Familien plante das Ministerium auf legalem Wege umzustürzen.

Das Schlimmste an der Sache jedoch war, dass Remus, obgleich er all dies nun erkannt hatte, vollkommen unfähig war, eine Warnung auszusprechen oder das Vorhaben anderweitig zu behindern. Die Magie, die ihn an Annag band, würde ihn niedergestreckt haben, noch eher die zweite Silbe seine Lippen verlassen konnte...

Er fühlte sich sündhaft und dreckig. Nicht einmal die intensivste Schrubbeinheit würde ihm helfen, mit sich selbst ins Reine zu kommen. Erneut schlich ihm die Frage durch den Kopf, ob es dies war, das Peter empfunden hatte, verdrängte sie aber schnell wieder. Zumindest für den Augenblick war es notwendig, dass er einen klaren Kopf behielt, denn die Magie des Schwurs würde schon beim geringsten Versuch auf Sabotage auf ihn zurückprallen – eine Erfahrung, die, wie er bereits festgestellt hatte, in höchstem Maße unangenehm war.

„Da ist noch eine weitere Entwicklung, die wir berücksichtigen sollten", ließ Snape plötzlich vernehmen.

Die Männer drehten sich ihm zu und Moody rümpfte die Nase, verzichtete aber auf einen Kommentar.

„In der vergangenen Woche ereignete sich eine Kreaturenversammlung in der Nokturngasse", fuhr Snape fort. „Der Redner, ein Strigoi, sprach von einer herannahenden finsteren Nacht und forderte die Versammelten dazu auf, ihre Artgenossen aufzusuchen, damit sie ebenfalls Teil an der Dämmerung haben könnten, die sie dem Klang nach seit längerem herbeigesehnt haben... Tatsächlich sprach er davon, dass „Gräues Abend" uns erreicht hat."

Die Männer brachen in Gemurmel untereinander aus, während Remus etwas tiefer ins Polster seines Stuhles sank. Finstere Nacht – das war Annags genaue Wortwahl. Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen schienen sich gerade bestätigt zu haben. Die Kreaturen – und hierbei schloss er die Werwölfe mit ein – planten, sich am Krieg zu beteiligen.

**--**

***Dullahan –** kopfloser Reiter/Ritter der irischen Mythologie; Zumeist handelt es sich um den Geist eines gefallenen Soldaten oder Helden, der bewaffnet mit Schild, Schwert und Rüstung als Todesomen in Erscheinung tritt

***Dunkler Häscher –** „Jäger und Sammler"; Abenteurer, die verbotene Waren aufspüren, in ihren Besitz bringen und an Dealer weiterverkaufen

***Anderswelt –** das keltische Jenseits; Ein immergrünes Land unterhalb der Erdoberfläche oder in himmlischen Gefilden, oder auch eine Insel jenseits des Meeres; Die Inselkelten, anders als die Festlandkelten, dachten sich dieses Land nicht als ein Reich der Abgeschiedenheit, sondern als im Hier und Jetzt verankert, also überall und nirgendwo, direkt neben der realen Welt stehend; Betreten werden kann die Anderswelt durch Höhlen, Seen, Quellen, plötzliches Wind- oder Nebelaufkommen, Grabstätten und Megalithhügel; Zudem begegnen sich beide Welten zu Samhein (1. November einschließlich der davorliegenden Nacht)

***Orbis Alia –** Lateinischer Name der Anderswelt; Wird in Reinblutkreisen verwendet; Bezeichnet das Tunnelsystem, das geheime Orte (insbesondere die sechs Hallen) mit einander verbindet

***Dumnon – **die Inselkelten haben ihre Welt, die sie „Bitu" nennen, gedanklich in zwei Teile gespalten; Das helle, oberirdische Albion und das dunkle, unterirdische Dumnon

***Albion –** dichterischer Ausdruck für Britannien; Gegenstück zu Dumnon

***sechs Hallen der Anderswelt –** sechs magische, vor den Zauberern versteckte Orte**; Tìr na Thonn** (Land unter der Welle; Heimstätte der Wassermenschen), **Tír na mBan** (Land der Frauen; Heimstätte der Veela, verborgen unter den Ruinen von Alise-Sainte-Reine auf dem Plateau des Mont Auxois nordwestlich von Dijon in Frankreich), **Tír na Béo** (Land der (ewig) Lebenden; Heimstätte der Vampire in den Karpaten); **Tír na nOg** (Land der (ewigen) Jugend; verborgen im Pembrokeshire-Coast-Nationalspark in Wales); **Tír na sorcha** (Land des Lichts/ der Heiligkeit/ der Fröhlichkeit; älterster Teil Londons und Herz Britanniens; Heimstätte der Sabberhexen und zudem Tagungsstätte des Magischen Rats); **Tìr Tairnigir** (Land des Versprechens; alter Name für Màighreads Shire)

***Strigoi –** Meistervampire, die unerkannt unter den Sterblichen leben und sich einmal im Jahr (am Feiertag des Heiligen Andreas) treffen, um miteinander um Vorherrschaft kämpfen; Ihnen wurde bereits als Lebende die Saat eingepflanzt, um nach dem Tod aus ihren Gräbern steigen zu können; Sie haben die Gabe durch Schatten zu schlüpfen und ihre Opfer zu hypnotisieren; Ihre Diener sind die Wrukolakas (die ein wolfsähnliches Erscheinungsbild haben und Tieren befehligen können), die Upir (eine Gruppe geflügelteer Untoter), die Lamien (betörend schöne Frauen, die Männer umgarnen und ihnen schließlich das Herz herausreißen), die Striges (weibliche Untote, die die Gestalt von Eulen annehmen können), und die ***Dhampire** (die Vampir-Hybride sind, also die Stärken beider Elternteile in sich vereinen, und somit eine besondere Gefahr für andere Vampire darstellen).

***Basiliskenhaut –** extrem selten und entsprechend teuer; Wird nur zur Ummantelung besonders kostbarer und gefährlicher Schriften verwendet, insbesondere also jener Texte, die durch das Zaubereiministerium als illegal erklärt worden sind und deren Besitz nicht nur eine Gefängnisstrafe nach sich zieht, sondern oftmals den Dementorenkuss

***Gaudium –** gr. Spaß/ Belustigung/ Vergnügen

***Schlickschlupf –** unsichtbares Wesen, das durch die Ohren nichtsahnender Personen saust und sie „ganz wuschig im Kopf" macht – so zumindest erklärt es Luna Lovegood; Ob Schlickschlüpfe nun wirklich existieren, ist aus Sicht der Zauberergesellschaft nicht ausreichend geklärt

--

**A.N.: **

Es tut mir unendlich leid, dass ich euch auf eine so schwere Geduldsprobe gestellt habe. Mein Computer ist samt meiner Daten in die Ewigen Jagdgründe eingezogen. Momentan habe ich zwar zugriff auf einen Rechner, werde aber regelmäßig vertrieben, da der Eigner an seiner Doktorarbeit schreibt. Während der letzten Tage habe ich mich wieder einigermaßen ins Fandom eingelesen, bin aber noch ein wenig wackelig, insbesondere auch, weil mir, wie gesagt, meine Aufzeichnungen fehlen. Ich wäre euch also im höchsten Maße dankbar, wenn ihr mich auf etwaige Ungereimtheiten (Unverständlichkeiten, Gedenkenprünge, Doppelungen und sonstige Fehler) aufmerksam machen würdet.


	27. Chapter 27

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein grauenvolles Ereignis im Jahre 1024 A.D. hat zur Folge, dass die vier Gründer von Hogwarts auseinandergerissen werden. Rowena Ravenclaw, eine der gefürchtetsten Nekromanten aller Zeiten, deren Mentalität sich irgendwo zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn befindet, setzt es sich zum Ziel, das Quartett in einem späteren Leben erneut miteinander zu vereinen. 955 Jahre später ist es dann soweit –- sie hat die idealen Träger für die Seelen ihrer drei Gefährten gefunden. Aber nicht alles läuft, wie geplant. Eine Prophezeiung, die unmittelbar nach der Einpflanzung der Seelen gemacht wird, bringt zwei vollkommen neue Faktoren in die Gleichung –- Dumbledore und Voldemort.

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing:** **Harry Potter / Severus Snape** (Für weitere Paarungen könnt ihr gerne Vorschläge machen. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber noch nichts konkretes.)

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist **SLASH**. Das heißt, es kommt zu graphisch dargestellten sexuellen Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern –- in diesem Fall **HP/SS**. Zudem werden **Gewaltszenen** (auch sexuelle Gewalt) vorkommen. Entsprechende Warnungen findet ihr an den Anfängen der jeweiligen Kapitel. Insgesamt ist die Story recht dunkel und wurde daher auch als Drama eingestuft, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass der humoristische Faktor außer Acht gelassen wurde. Was die Sprache betrifft, so habe ich versucht, sie nicht zu sehr schleifen zu lassen, aber auch nicht zu hochgestochen daherzukommen. Dennoch wird es hin und wieder etwas harscher werden, schließlich musste ich ja auch die weniger gebildeten Charaktere zu Worte kommen lassen. Wer hiermit ein Problem hat, sollte sich schleunigst eine andere Geschichte suchen. Das Web ist schließlich voll mit guten Storys für alle Geschmäcker und Altersklassen.

.

**Verzichtserklärung:** Ich erhebe weder Anspruch auf das Harry-Potter-Universum, noch liegt es in meiner Absicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen... ihr kennt den Drill.

.

Wurde von **minikissgirl13** beta-gelesen.

.

.

.

**Kapitel sechsundzwanzig**

.

**Mittwoch, 28. August 1996 / 09:30 / Zaubereiministerium**

Es war ein nebelbehangener Mittwochmorgen, ein paar Wochen nach dem Ausfall mit den Kobolden, an dem eine kleine Gruppe von Ministerialbeamten sich im Büro des Zaubereiministers einfand.

Anstatt sämtliche Abteilungsleiter herzubeordern, hatte Scrimgeour nur seine unmittelbarsten Berater geladen. Bertie Higgs, sein Vize, hatte ihm gegenüber Platz genommen. Scrimgeours enger Freund Tiberius Ogden, der nun, da Fudge aus dem Amt geschieden war, erneut als Verbindungsmann zum Zaubergamot fungierte, saß zu Berties Rechten, direkt neben Ansheim Linchford, dem Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen, welcher wiederum Pius Thicknesse, den Nachfolger der kürzlich ermordeten Amelia Bones als Leiter der Abteilung für Magischen Strafverfolgung, zum Tischnachbarn hatte. Zu Scrimgeours Rechten saß die von Fudge übernommene und unlängst aus St Mungo's entlassene Untersekretärin, Dolores Umbridge, und zu ihrer Rechten Scrimgeours Protegée, Gawain Robards, der mittlerweile dessen frühere Position als Leiter des Aurorenbüros innehielt. Im Hintergrund, etwas weiter ab von Scrimgeours Beraterstab, führte Percy Weasley eifrig Protokoll.

„Ursprünglich war es Fudges Idee", sagte Bertie Higgs gerade. „Ein hervorragender Ansatz, wie Sie sicher zustimmen werden, auch wenn ich es für unwahrscheinlich halte, dass Potter zugestimmt hätte – zumindest damals nicht, nach der Schikane, die Fudge ihm bereitet hat... Mittlerweile sieht die Situation natürlich etwas anders aus. Wir haben uns weitgehend von Fudges Politik distanziert und keine Zeit verloren, mit Dumbledore in Kontakt zu treten. Fudges Fehler sollen schließlich vermieden werden. Nun, er – Dumbledore heißt das – hat jegliche Zusammenarbeit ausgeschlagen. Nicht, dass ich's nicht nachvollziehen kann. Ihm wurde übel mitgespielt und es ist nur verständlich, dass er den Jungen schützen will. Dennoch hätte ich mehr von ihm erwartet. Der Dumbledore, der Grindelwald besiegt und Du-weißt-schon-wen in seine Schranken gewiesen hat, ist nicht der Mann, der uns seine Unterstützung verweigert hat."

„Er verhält sich vollkommen erratisch!", ergriff Ansheim Linchford das Wort. „Sein Alter -"

„Ob senil oder nicht", unterbrach Pius Thicknesse die anbrechende Tirade, „Selbstjustiz ist ein perniziöser Zustand. Dumbledores eigenmächtiges Handeln könnte gefährlich auf uns zurückprallen. Er ist mehrfach von unserem Radar verschwunden. Wir müssen unbedingt in Erfahrung bringen, wohin er geht, mit wem er sich trifft und was er sonst noch tut, wenn er nicht in Hogwarts ist."

Erwartungsvoll blickte er zu Gawain Robards hinüber. Dieser gab ein knappes Nicken.

„Darum habe ich mich bereits gekümmert", sagte er. „Zwei meiner Leute sind ständig auf ihn angesetzt. Wir werden herausfinden, was er treibt, selbst wenn es seine Zeit dauert."

„Aber Potter", lenkte Tiberius Ogden das Gespräch zum Ursprungsthema zurück. „Was ist mit Potter? Die Bevölkerung braucht einen Fixpunkt, jemanden, auf den sie ihre Hoffnung lenken kann. Wir müssen ihr Vertrauen in das Ministerium stärken."

„Dumbledore hat sich in diesem Zusammenhang als echte Barriere erwiesen -", begann Robards, wurde aber von Linchford unterbrochen.

„Dann sollten wir die Barriere fällen!", rief dieser und vollführte eine scharfe Handbewegung.

„Ein Frontalkurs würde uns letztlich mehr schaden als nützen -"

„Sein Ruf ist bereits im Keller, wir müssten nur ein wenig nachhelfen -"

„Nicht mehr, seit der Tagesprophet über die Angelegenheit in der Mysteriumsabteilung berichtet hat!"

„Aber -"

„Hem, hem", schnitt Umbridges Hüsteln in den anbrechenden Zank zwischen Robards und Linchford ein. Sie setzte auf und lächelte süßlich in die Runde. „Gentlemen", säuselte sie. „Diese... _Hürde..._ lässt sich doch gewiss umgehen. Mit dem richtigen Ansatz, versteht sich."

„Ich stimme zu", übernahm Thicknesse. „Wir sollten Potter direkt ansprechen. Dumbledore kann ihn nicht ständig abschirmen. Ihn in einem unbewachten Moment anzutreffen, muss möglich sein."

Für mehrere Minuten herrschte Schweigen. Dann tippte Higgs mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Tischplatte und lenkte alle Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Person.

„Gesetzt den Fall", begann er, „dass sich eine solche Gelegenheit ergibt und wir es schaffen, sie zu ergreifen... wie genau sollte nun vorgegangen werden? Potter ist vorgeprägt, wie Sie alle wissen. Seine Loyalität gegenüber Dumbledore könnte an dieser Stelle zu Problemen führen."

„Macht ihm ein Angebot, das er nicht ablehnen kann", schnippte Linchford.

Auch Robards ließ seine Zustimmung vernehmen.

„Es ist simpel, wirklich. Wie Madam Umbridge uns berichtet hat", er nickte in ihre Richtung. „hat Potter seinen Wunsch bekundet, den Auroren beizutreten. Wenn wir ihm eine entsprechende Einladung zukommen lassen, sollte dies als Motivation ausreichen."

Umbridge hüstelte künstlich auf.

„Hast du mal einen Blick auf seine Akte geworfen?", kam Linchfords zeitgleicher Zwischenruf.

„Es könnte eine Ausnahme gemacht werden", begann Robards, verstummte aber, als Linchford geräuschvoll aufschnaubte.

„Hört, hört!", rief dieser und schwenkte seinen Arm in die Runde, wie um sie alle einzuladen, an seinem Witz teilzuhaben. „Machen wir eine Ausnahme für Potter - dieses _eine_ Mal. Hervorragend für die Moral, gewiss. Und wo wir schon dabei sind - warum lassen wir uns von den Kobolden nicht gleich ihre Bedingungen diktieren? Würde das nicht auch hervorragend für die Moral sein? Und auf den Straßen und im Nokturn können wir sicherlich auch noch einige Verbündete auflesen -"

„Wir brauchen ihn!", schnappte Robards mit dem Beginn von Ärger in seiner Stimme. „Sollte das nicht Anlass genug sein? Ich sage ja nicht, dass wir ihn über die Krise hinaus behalten sollen - lediglich, dass sein guter Wille uns _gegenwärtig_ von Nutzen sein kann!"

„Aber ja doch. Einfach hervorragend. Lasst eine Prophezeiung unsere Entscheidungen fällen... Welchen Nutzen hat das Ministerium, wenn unser Handwerk auch von _Sehern_ verrichtet werden kann? Seht ihr nicht, dass wir damit unsere eigene Autorität untergraben?!"

„Das ist genau der Grund", biss Robards zurück, „weswegen wir Potter für uns arbeiten lassen - oder zumindest die Öffentlichkeit dies vermuten lassen wollen. Es geschieht zu unserem _Schutz_. Sollte Potter versagen, können wir uns immer noch von ihm lossagen und auf andere Mittel setzen."

„Das entscheidende ist", fasste Thicknesse zusammen, „dass die Bevölkerung besänftigt wird. Eine Hysterie muss um jeden Preis vermieden werden."

„Und in der Zwischenzeit?", fragte Ogden mit besorgter Miene. „Die Sommerferien sind fast um. Wenn wir Potter nicht am Bahnhof oder in Hogsmead abfangen – wovon ich ausdrücklich abraten möchte – wird sich die frühste Gelegenheit in der Weihnachtszeit ergeben."

Higgs nickte beifällig.

„Gibt es Vorschläge?", fragte er und blickte erwartungsvoll von einem der Anwesenden zum nächsten. Als niemand Anstalten machte das Wort zu ergreifen, legte sich eine brütende Stille über den Raum, die erst durch das abrupte Aufstehen von Scrimgeour, der sich bislang aus der Besprechung herausgehalten hatte, unterbrochen wurde.

„Gryffindor", grollte er, als er mit Hilfe seines Stockes auf und ab zu gehen begann. „Er ist der Schlüssel. Sein Hervortreten wird die Bevölkerung besänftigen."

„Wir haben versucht, ihn zu kontaktieren", schüttelte Higgs den Kopf. „Sämtliche Schriebe kamen ungeöffnet zurück. Die Akte wurde versiegelt und die Kobolde sind unkooperativ... Uns sind die Hände gebunden."

„Da ist eine Sache, die wir noch nicht versucht haben", widersprach Scrimgeour und heftete seinen Blick hart auf Robards und Thicknesse. „Es ist Sitte, dass die Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung nach Antritt eines neuen Lords bei ihrer ersten Aussendung über das Ziel der Bluthabichte informiert wird, damit wir berücksichtigen können, welche Familien nicht länger unter unsere Autorität fallen... Wie schnell kann eine Durchsuchung eingeleitet werden?"

Die beiden Angesprochenen tauschten einen ungemütlichen Blick aus, während Ogden scharf aufkeuchte.

„Rufus!", zischte er, „Wir können nicht - die Hohen Familien, der Rat - das _Abkommen_ - das... das ist Verrat!"

„Nur dann, wenn wir uns gegen die Lehnfamilien wenden", gab Scrimgeour kühl zurück. Er trat an den Tisch und legte beide Handflächen auf die Platte. „Wie es sich jedoch ergibt -", fuhr er triumphierend fort, „- ist da eine Familie, die ihren Treueschwur _gebrochen_ hat."

Ogden gab ein langsames Nicken.

„Das könnte - durchaus - eine gesetzliche Grauzone -"

„Eine Ankündigung müsste gesendet werden", führte Robards den Gedankengang weiter. „Die Vorschriften sind eindeutig. Kommt es zum Bruch, so entscheidet der Magische Rat über das Schicksal der betreffenden Familie. Da der Magische Rat jedoch aufgelöst wurde, ist es nun das Ministerium, dem die Autorität zufällt, den Fall zu untersuchen."

Scrimgeour lächelte ein unangenehmes Lächeln.

„Und eben dies werden wir tun", stimmte er zu. „Gryffindor wird uns nicht länger ignorieren können... Die Prophezeiung mag von Potter reden oder auch nicht, wir wissen es nicht - und es ist auch nicht von Bedeutung! Entscheidend ist, dass wir handeln. Gryffindor hat uns lange genug an der Nase herumgeführt. Es ist an der Zeit, dass wir seine Identität bloßlegen! Sollte sich tatsächlich Potter hinter dem Titel verbergen, so hätte dies entscheidende Vorteile für uns. Und wenn nicht... nun, mir erscheint es nur rechtens, dass der Erbe Gryffindors dem Erben Slytherins entgegen tritt. In diesem Fall sollten er und Potter _gemeinsam_ die Zuversicht der Bevölkerung stärken können."

„Aber sagten die Kobolde nicht -"

„- dass die Akte im Namen von Lord Dalyell versiegelt wurde?", führte Scrimgeour Higgs' begonnenen Satz zu Ende. „Ein Bluff, da bin ich mir sicher. Der Magische Rat ist ein Relikt, ebenso wie auch Dalyell und der Pendragon. Gespenstergeschichten, die kleinen Kindern erzählt werden... Nein, nein, Herrschaften. Taten sind gefordert. Auf die eine oder andere Weise _werden_ wir Antworten bekommen."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel wurde ausgetauscht, dann begann sich die Versammlung aufzulösen. Nur Percy Weasley blieb zurück, um noch einige Einzelheiten im Terminplan mit Scrimgeour zu besprechen.

--

Mittwoch, 28. August 1996 / 17:12 / das Ravenclaw-Anwesen, die Orkneyinseln, Schottland

Unter den Bewohnern des Rabenturms hatte sich in den sechs Tagen seit Dumbledores Besuch große Hektik breitgemacht. Direkt nach der Rückkehr aus Hogsmead war Draco zum Anwesen der Malfoys gefloot, hatte seine Sachen gepackt und sich von seiner Mutter verabschiedet, um für den Rest der Ferien einen „Schulkameraden" zu besuchen, wogegen Narzissa glücklicherweise keine Einwände erhoben hatte. Tatsächlich hatte sie Erleichterung darüber ausgedrückt, dass Draco sich trotz der Verhaftung seines Vaters und der tödlichen Mission, mit der er beauftragt worden war, nicht von seinen Freunden abgeschottet hatte.

Rowena war indes in Richtung ihrer Laboratorien abgerauscht und hatte sich seither nicht wieder blicken lassen. Gelegentlich aufsteigende Dampfwolken, sowie Summlaute und plötzliche Erschütterungen legten nahe, dass sie am Experimentieren war. Bislang hatte noch niemand den Nerv gehabt, genaueres in Erfahrung zu bringen. Zwar war eine Münze geworfen worden, da Draco jedoch der Meinung war, schändlichst ausgetrickst worden zu sein, waren noch keine Taten gefolgt. Tatsächlich weigerte er sich trotz Salazars Sticheleien auch nur einen Schritt in Richtung der Kellertreppe zu tun.

Während Draco also allen im Weg war und generell ein Ärgernis aus sich machte, hatten Salazar und Nicholas damit begonnen das Anwesen für den bevorstehenden Umzug nach Windermere vorzubereiten. Empfindliche Gerätschaften und Trankmaterialien waren sicher verstaut, die Bibliothek verpackt und die Gewächshäuser zeitisoliert worden. Auch das Testament und sonstige Urkunden lagen bereit für den „Tod" der Flamels und den ersten öffentlichen Auftritt des vor Jahren verschollenen Botschafters zu den Sabberhexen, Taliesin Otis, und der mysteriösen Gelehrten, Luscinia Torcail, deren Artikel bereits seit kurz nach Voldemorts Sturz in der Zaubererkommune für Aufsehen gesorgt hatten.

Salazar war gerade dabei, ein besonders garstiges Sofa mit einem Überwurf abzudecken, während Nicholas sich ihm gegenüber mit dem Abhängen der Gardinen beschäftigte. Keiner der beiden schenkte dem ausgreifend gestikulierenden Draco die mindeste Beachtung.

„- und dann hatte sie doch tatsächlich den Nerv, _MIR_ Nachsitzen aufzubrummen!", ließ dieser sein desinteressiertes Publikum gerade wissen. „Alles, was ich tun wollte, war der Gesellschaft einen Dienst zu erweisen - und was bekommen ich im Gegenzug? Eine Nacht im Verbotenen Wald! Und nicht einmal in irgendeiner Nacht, _oooh_ nein. Es musste gerade die Nacht sein, wo dieser Widerling von unserem Verteidigungslehrer sich als Vampir betätigt und Einhörnern nachsteigt – _Einhörner!!! _Kann es eine größere Abscheulichkeit geben? Ich kann's nicht fassen, dass eine solche -"

Salazar tauschte einen beschwörenden Blick mit Nicholas aus, indes Draco zwischen den mit weißen Leinen überworfenen Möbelstücken auf- und abmarschierte und darin fortfuhr sämtliche Schicksalsschläge zu bejammern, die ihm seit seiner Wiedergeburt zuteilgeworden waren. Auf Nicholas Nicken hin begann Salazar in Richtung der Tür zu rutschen. Gerade als Draco dazu überging, die Kompetenz gewisser Lehrer und Schul-Angestellter zu bekritteln und schließlich auch noch den Nutzen des Schulbeirates in Frage stellte, ließ er seinen Fluchtplänen Taten folgen.

Er glitt zur Tür hinaus und stahl sich im Laufschritt den Flur hinab. Die Zufluchtsstätte, die er ansteuerte, war eine Terrasse direkt über den Klippen der Insel. Dort angekommen, schwang Salazar sich auf die Brüstung und begann ihren Steg auf und ab zu balancieren. Hin und wieder hob er eine Hand, um sich die Stirnhöhle zu massieren, was dem unangenehmen Drücken hinter seiner Schläfe jedoch keine Milderung verschaffte.

Mit einem frustrierten Schnappen geistiger Barrieren verbannte Salazar das Vorgefühl aus seinem Denken und versuchte sich stattdessen auf das Prüfen seiner Pläne für das kommende Schuljahr zu konzentrieren. Erst das Schlagen von Flügeln und der Schrei einer Eule ließ ihn seine Kalkulationen unterbrechen.

Eine Schneeeule hatte sich wenig von ihm entfernt auf der Brüstung niedergelassen und plusterte nun ihr Gefieder. Vorwurfsvoll ruhte ihr Blickt auf Salazar, was diesen inmitten der Bewegung erstarren ließ.

„Hedwig?", fragte er halb hoffnungsvoll, halb reuig. Die Antwort kam in Form eines irritierten Schnabelklackens.

Salazar hatte Hedwig kurz vor seinem Ausbruch aus Durskban mit einem Brief zu Neville geschickt. In all der Aufregung hatte er völlig übersehen, dass seine magische Signatur sich mit der Entfernung des Seelensplitters geändert hatte und Hedwig ihn somit nicht mehr hatte finden können. Sieben Wochen lag das nun zurück. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Hedwig die Zwischenzeit in freier Wildbahn verbracht, denn sie war dünner als er sie in Erinnerung hatte und ihr Gefieder zerzaust. In ihren Krallen hielt sie eine verdreckte, regengesogene Pergamentrolle.

Salazar sank in die Hocke und bewegte sich vorsichtig auf die Eule zu.

„Hallo, meine Schöne", raunte er und ließ einen Teil seiner geistigen Fühler frei, damit Hedwig sich an die veränderte Signatur gewöhnen konnte. „Was für ein schlaues Tier du doch bist", fuhr er fort. „Hast mich gefunden und sogar den Bannschutz durchbrochen... das sollte eigentlich nicht möglich sein, weißt du... aber ich bin froh, dich zu sehen. Du hast mir gefehlt."

Langsam streckte Salazar seine Hand aus.

„Ist das von Neville? Hat er - _haah!_"

Blitzschnell war ihr Schnabel herabgeschossen und hatte sich tief in Salazars Handrücken gegraben. Für einen Moment war der weißliche Schaft eines Knochens zu sehen, dann begann Blut hervorzusickern. Salazar ballte die Hand zur Faust und zwang sich in langen, kontrollierten Stößen zu atmen, während seine Magie den Schaden zu heilen begann.

„Das habe ich wohl verdient", murmelte er, als der Schmerz zu einem dumpfen Pochen abgeklungen war. Hedwig erwiderte sein entschuldigendes Lächeln mit hoheitsvoller Majestät. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie noch immer verstimmt war.

„Ich hätte an dich denken sollen", fuhr Salazar beschwichtigend fort. „Aber es ist so viel geschehen, und so plötzlich... Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass ich dich vergessen habe."

Eine ganze Weile starrten Eule und Sensorus einander an ohne zu blinzeln, dann hob Hedwig schließlich ihren Fuß und streckte Salazar die Pergamentrolle entgegen. Behutsam löste er den Riemen entfernte die Rolle sie aus ihrem Griff.

„Vielen Dank, Hedwig. Ich -", Salazars verstummte, als ihm zum ersten mal die fremde und doch vertraute Energiesignatur auffiel. Hedwig – seine geliebte Schneeeule und seine einzige Gefährtin bei den Dursleys – war keine Eule sondern eine der Striges. Eine weibliche Untote, die die Gestalt einer Eule annehmen konnte. Und mehr noch – eine Dienerin des Fürsten Van Arden.

Salazar schnellte zurück und sank in eine kampfbereite Haltung. Gleichzeitig woben seine Sinne ein schwarzmagisches Netz um die Spionin, der er vertraut hatte, und die ihn im Gegenzug beschattet und seine Handlungen an den Magischen Rat weitergeleitet hatte.

Er hatte das dingende Bedürfnis etwas zu zerbrechen.

„_Wer bist du!?_", stieß er aus.

Hedwig kreischte agitiert auf. Sie schlug mit den Flügeln, konnte aber nicht durch die unsichtbare Fessel brechen.

„Das ist sinnlos, _Strix_", zischte Salazar und leitete noch etwas mehr Magie in das Netz. „Wer bist du", wiederholte er. „Zeig dich!"

Die Eule reckte arrogant den Kopf und entfaltete ihre Flügel. Wie auf Kommando begann ihre Gestalt zu zerfließen. Dort, wo gerade noch eine Schneeeule gehockt hatte, stand nun ein bleiches Mädchen mit bloßen Füßen und langem, silbernem Haar. Ihre Augen waren ebenso alt und golden, wie die von Hedwig es gewesen waren. Sie hätte als vorpubertäre Veela durchgehen können, wären da nicht ihre Blässe und die silbern hervorglimmenden Reißzähne gewesen. Deliziös leckte sie sich Salazars Blut von den Lippen.

„Eine Wächterin", säuselte sie und schloss ein kindliches Lachen an.

Ein Grollen brach sich in Salazars Kehle.

„Eine _Wächterin_", wiederholte er in beißendem Tonfall. „Mit anderen Worten: mein persönliches _Kindermädchen_."

Ärgerlich stierte Salazar zu der Strix hinüber. Der Gedanke, dass Hagrid, sein erster Freund in dieser Inkanation, ihn hintergangen haben könnte, war überraschend schmerzhaft.

Es war raffiniert, eine Eule, eine _Strix_, einzuschmuggeln, um ihn im Auge zu behalten. Salazar wusste, dass er ein ganz ähnliches Manöver erarbeitet hätte, wäre es an ihm gewesen, das Vorgehen zu planen. Dennoch fühlte er sich verraten, und das gleich von zwei Seiten.

Plötzlich war der Druck hinter seinen Schläfen wieder da. Wo Salazars Gedanken gerade noch eingleisig verlaufen waren, teilten sie sich nun in zwei Spuren und ließ sein Inneres unter ihrer Wucht erbeben. Es war ein wenig so, wie aus sich herauszutreten und dem Geschehen aus der Perspektive eines unbeteiligten Zuschauers beizuwohnen, während der eigene Körper, wie von Geisterhand geführt, einem Skript folgte - geradewegs auf ein tragisches Ende zu.

„War Hagrid Teil eurer Planung?", hörte Salazar sich zischen.

Die Strix zuckte achtlos die Schultern und begutachtete ihre Nägel.

Salazars Denken färbte sich rot. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, versuchte sich zu beruhigen, konnte aber nicht gegen den Sturm ankommen. Die herannahende Vision war mächtig - deutlich mächtiger als seine mentalen Disziplin. Er konnte gerade noch wie aus weiter Ferne einen Kessel sehen, einen kleinen, pummeligen Mann mit Halbglatze, und mehrere mit Kuriositäten gefüllte Regalreihen, eher der Schwindel von rasendem Schmerz ersetzt wurde. Dann kippte die Welt.

Wo gerade noch ein kalkulierender Verstand im hormonell getriebenen Körper eines Teenagers gelebt hatte, entflammte nun eine Welle tosenden Jähzorns. Zu wild, zu ungestüm, als dass sie hätte gebändigt werden können.

Salazars eiserne Kontrolle schnappte. Unrast, Zorn, Frustration, Hilflosigkeit, Hass und so viele andere Emotionen, von denen er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie da gewesen waren, verbanden sich zu einem geistesmagischen Hieb, der mit brachialer Gewalt in den Verstand der Strix einschlug.

_°°Er hat dich ausgesucht°°_, tobte er._ °°Er hat mir eine verdammt Flöte geschenkt! Ist er einer von euch? Antworte mir!°° _

Die Strix fiel wimmernd zu Boden und griff nach ihrem Kopf als Salazar eine geistige Mauer nach der anderen niederriss. Blut begann aus ihrer Nase zu sickern. Schrille Kreischlaute lösten sich von ihren Lippen, begleitet von einem Gurgeln tief in ihrer Kehle.

Bilder begannen vor Salazars innerem Auge zu tanzen, als er die Erinnerungen der Strix zu den seinigen machte.

_...sie flog mit ihrem Schwarm, erkundete dunkle Wälder und beobachtete sterbliche Wanderer... _

_...eine Großstadt... so aufregend, so neu... _

_...Zauberer... sie mochte keine Zauberer... töteten, was sie nicht verstanden... jagten ihren Schwarm, ihren Meister... sie musste ihren Meister beschützen..._

_...Myrddin Emrys, die Herrin... eine solche Ehre, ausgewählt zu werden... _

_...im Eulenkaufhaus, verborgen in einer der Ecken... warten... warten... dort!.. der Halbriese und der Junge, der ein Sensorus war... _

_...Hedwig, was für ein schöner Name... _

_...sie _mochte_ ihn, den Sensorus... musste ihn beschützen, wie eines ihrer Jungen... wie seltsam..._

_...gemeiner Hauself... musste zerhackt werden... Blut, Blut... sie wollte Blut!... gefährliche Kreatur, Erbfeind... musste getötet werden... musste verjagt werden, zerhackt..._

_...ein Grim, der kein Grim war... sie ließ ihn passieren... _

_...er war unglücklich, der Sensorus... allein und ohne Freunde... gemeiner Rotschopf... sie hackte ihm in den Finger... _

_...ein Bannschutz... Häscher wollten ihren Brief stehlen... sie war schneller, entkam... ihr Flügel war gebrochen... so schmerzhaft... sie musste ihn finden, musste ihn warnen..._

_... fort, die Signatur... sie konnte ihn nicht finden... wochenlange Suche... Hoffnung wurde zu Verzweiflung... Leere..._

_...dort!... er war es, musste es sein... ab wo?... die Harpyie! Sie hielt ihn in ihren Krallen... musste folgen, musste zu ihm... Fuchsbau, auf dem Rasen... endlich, endlich, so glücklich... _

_...Verrat!... sie war getäuscht worden... dämonischer Doppelgänger, Halunke, Betrüger... die Harpyie! Sie musste ihr folgen... weit, so weit... Wasser, eine Insel... konnte nicht... war ausgesperrt, konnte nicht durch den Bannkreis brechen... _

_...Hogsmead!... schnell, schnell... zu spät... fort... _

_...die Insel... sie musste durchbrechen, musste Einlass finden... musste möglich sein... irgendwie... _

_...da! auf der Terrasse!... endlich, so glücklich... _

_...Schmerzen... so dunkel, so hilflos... konnte nicht atmen... solch geistige Pein... _

Ebenso schnell, wie die Kontrolle verloren gegangen war, war sie plötzlich wieder da.

Salazar taumelte zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Mauer stieß. Sein Atem kam schnell und abgehackt, und sein Kopf dröhnte. Er konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Seine Energien waren auf einem Tiefpunkt, wie er es seit der Entfernung des Seelensplitters nicht mehr erlebt hatte, indes seine Augen voller Horror auf der Strix ruhten.

Sie erinnerte ihn an Helga, wie sie da lag - klein zusammengerollt, wie um sich vor Tritten zu schützen, mit bebenden Schultern und Blut an Nase und Kinn.

Niedergestreckt von seiner Hand...

Salazar spürte Selbstekel in sich aufsteigen, aber auch Unverständnis. Er begriff nicht, wie es hierzu hatte kommen können. Visionen und Vorahnungen hatte er viele Male erlebt, ebenso wie auch das Gefühl der Losgelöstheit. Aber Momente von Jähzorn? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals zu einem solchen Ausmaß die Beherrschung verloren zu haben. Nicht einmal sein Ausbruch in Dumbledores Büro, oder seine Würgeattacke auf Draco ließen sich hiermit vergleichen.

Und wieso war er magisch so ausgelaugt? Es war wie ein Austausch. Salazars Energie und Selbstkontrolle für den negativ aufgeladenen Geisteszustand einer anderen Person...

„Hedwig -?", wisperte er und tat einen zögernden Schritt auf die Strix zu.

Anstelle einer Antwort wurde ihr Schluchzen noch etwas heftiger.

Salazar sank neben Hedwig auf die Knie und half ihr sich auf den Rücken zu drehen. Dann zog er ihre Beine auf seinen Schoss und wob einen warm pulsierenden Kokon aus Magie um ihren fröstelnden Körper, der sie wärmen und ihr beim Atmen helfen würde. Sie war im Schock, hatte neben dem Nasenbluten und einigen Schrammen aber keine Verletzungen davongetragen.

„Hedwig?", versuchte er es ein weiteres Mal.

Goldene Augen blickten unverständig zu ihm auf.

„Das war unverzeihlich", murmelte Salazar als er begann ihr Haar mit seinen Fingern zu kämmen. „Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren. Irgendetwas... stimmt nicht mit mir. Es ist fast so, als würde meine Selbstbeherrschung von jemand anderem aufgebraucht werden... aber ich weiß nicht, wie das möglich sein sollte. Es ergibt keinen Sinn..."

Die Strix wurde zusehends ruhiger und schlief schließlich in Salazars Armen ein, während dieser darin fortfuhr ihr Haar zur streicheln und seine Gedanken über das soeben geschehene zu ordnen. Es war bereits am dämmern, als sie sich wieder zu regen begann.

Salazar half ihr sich aufzusetzen und wich etwas zurück.

„Hey", sagte er. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich noch nicht vollständig gefangen hatte. Sie hatte ihre Arme um ihren Brustkorb geschlungen, wie um sich zu wärmen, und ihre Unterlippe bebte.

Sie reckte das Kinn.

„Integer*", versuchte sie ihren zuvor schnippisch-arroganten Tonfall zu imitieren.

„Ich bin froh, das zu hören", murmelte Salazar, dem nicht entgangen war, dass die Spannung um ihre Augen sich etwas gelöst hatte. „Ich habe überreagiert", fuhr er fort, „und dafür bitte ich dich inständig um Verzeihung. Mein Geisteszustand scheint gegenwärtig etwas... unstet zu sein."

„Offensichtlich."

„Jaa... das ist es wohl." Salazar brachte ein reuevolles Lächeln zustande. „Wirst du an deinen Posten zurückkehren?"

Sie machte einen Klacklaut, der Salazar schmerzlich an ihre Eulenform erinnerte.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", beeilte er sich zu beschwichtigen. „Mein Hiersein hat die Dinge geändert. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass deine Aufgabe beendet ist. Mein Doppelgänger sollte im Auge behalten werden... Bitte, Hedwig. Wirst du das für mich tun?"

Die Strix ließ einen unverständigen Zischlaut vernehmen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm sie erneut Eulengestalt an, breitete ihre Schwingen und schwang sich empor. Als letzte Amtshandlung vollführte sie einen jähen Steilflug und grapschte die Pergamentrolle, die bis zu diesem Moment ungeöffnet neben Salazar gelegen hatte, unter seiner Hand weg, eher sie in Richtung des Festlandes davon stob.

Salazar blickte mit einer Mischung aus Beunruhigung und Schwermut hinter dem eulenförmige Punkt her, bis dieser schließlich am Horizont verschwand.

**--**

**Zeitgleich, viele Meilen weiter südlich...**

Hochkonzentriert stand Snape neben dem Kessel mit der Basis für den Restaurationstrunk und ließ alle sieben Sekunden einen Tropfen Weinrautenessenz hineinfallen, wobei er kontinuierlich Magie in das Gebräu leitete. Nach dreizehn dieser Tropfen griff er nach dem Spatel und rührte dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn, wartete einundzwanzig Sekunden und wiederholte die Aktion. Dann wartete er weitere dreizehn Sekunden und schloss vier Drehungen entgegen des Uhrzeigersinns an. Nach einer Pause von exakt sieben Sekunden ließ er nochmals drei Tropfen der Weinrautenessenz in das Gebräu fallen, und trat nach Herabdrehen der Flamme zurück.

Dies war die letzte der sieben Phasen der Basis. Im Anschluss würde es möglich sein, den Kessel – mit äußerster Vorsicht natürlich, da das Gebräu selbst im ruhigen Zustand explosiv wirken konnte – zu bewegen. Gegenwärtig war die Oberfläche trügerisch ruhig, während es unterhalb wie in einem Vulkan köchelte. Die kleinste Unbedachtheit konnte zu einem Ausbruch führen, der das halbe Stadtviertel mit sich nehmen würde.

Snape erlaubte sich einen erleichterten Seufzer, als anstelle der befürchteten Aufbrühung ein blasssilberner Schimmer aufstieg und das Beben des Kessels gleichsam ablebte. Er sackte gegen das Regal mit den Gerätschaften und fuhr sich mit einem bereitliegenden Lappen über Stirn und Nacken. Allmählich begann sich sein Herzschlag zu beruhigen.

Er war ermattet, sowohl körperlich als geistig, und konnte nur darüber staunen, dass er noch immer die nötige Selbstbeherrschung hatte, nicht zu Boden zu sinken, wo er stand, und sich im Anschluss erst Stunden später wieder aufzuraffen - so zumindest war der Brühvorgang des ersten, von Wurmschwanz zerstörten Versuchs verlaufen. Anspannung, Adrenalinhoch und Schweißausbrüche, gefolgt von völliger Ausgelaugtheit.

Es war eigentümlich, dass er gegenwärtig deutlich mehr Kraft hatte, als dem der Fall hätte sein sollen, wenn auch nicht unwillkommen. Selbst seine Hand war ruhig, wo sie für gewöhnlich nach mehrstündiger Arbeit von spasmischen Zuckungen heimgesucht wurde.

Nach einer längeren Atempause löste Snape sich schließlich von der Regalwand. Er griff nach der für Gebräue mit alchemistischer Potenz neutralen Goldkelle und einer der bereitstehenden Phiolen, und trat erneut an den Kessel heran. Mit akribischer Umsicht tauchte er die Kelle in den Trank und setzte dazu an, das Gesammelte in die Phiole umzufüllen, schaffte es aber nicht, das Vorhaben zu vollenden, da in eben dem Moment, wo die Kelle kippte, die Labortür aufgerissen wurde und Wurmschwanz hereingestolpert kam.

Das Folgende war wie eine Szene aus einem Horrorstreifen. Snape fuhr zusammen, seine Hand samt Phiole erzitterte, die Kelle verfehlte ihren Kurs und das Aufgeschöpfte fiel aus einer Höhe von fast dreißig Zentimetern in den Kessel zurück. Es war zu spät ein magisches Schild heraufzubeschwören. Stattdessen riss Snape intuitiv die Arme vors Gesicht und presste die Augen zu, auch wenn ihm bewusst war, dass die Geste nutzlos war und ihn nicht vor der Instabilität der Basis retten konnte. Das letzte, das er spürte, eher die Welt sich rot färbte, war ein Druck hinter seinen Schläfen, gefolgt von dem Gefühl, ins Bodenlose zu stürzen. Dann schien alles zu kippen. Wie von einem elektrischen Schlag gepackt schossen jähe Energiewellen von seinem magischen Zentrum, durch seine Adern, zu seinen Fingerspitzen, und von dort aus in den Kessel. Eine eigentümliche Doppelsicht schloss sich an.

Für einen Moment sah Snape eine Terrasse, einen steilen Klippenabhang und ein Mädchen, dessen Augen zu alt für ihren Körper waren, dann war er im Kessel - oder vielmehr, er _war_ der Kessel. Die Basis, die umliegende Luft... alles lag offen vor ihm, auf minimalste Molekularebene vergrößert. Er sah, wie die kleinsten Elemente der Basis einander umspielten, und wie sie auf die plötzliche Veränderung reagierten. Wie sie zu den Seiten gedrängt wurden, mit anderen Elementen kollidierten und sich schließlich neu verbanden...

Der Eingriff war so simpel. Mit Sinnen, von denen Snape nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie existierten, griff er hinaus und beruhigte die Basis, eher das Gebräu sich aufbäumen konnte. Er verringerte die Temperatur mittels einer mentalen Emphase, und baute anschließend einen Stasisschirm auf, der es möglich machen würde, den Kessel selbst bei einem Erdbeben zu bewegen. Dann stolperte er gegen das Regal und rutschte an ihm entlang zu Boden, wo er ermattet liegen blieb.

Snapes Kraft und sämtliche Emotionen – selbst die von seinem Vater geerbte Neigung zum Jähzorn, die sich gerade bemerkbar machen und in Wurmschwanzes Richtung hatte explodieren wollen – waren mit Abebben der Gefahr aus ihm gewichen, wie Wasser durch einen Abfluss. Nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass das, was er gerade getan hatte, nach Zaubererkenntnissen unmöglich hätte sein sollen, konnte ihn aus der Lethargie reißen.

„- Snape? _Snape!_"

Langsam drehte Snape den Kopf und zwang seine Augenlieder auseinander. Er war zu erschöpft, um sich aufzusetzen.

Wurmschwanz stand über ihm und blickte mit kleinen, wässrigen Augen auf ihn hinab.

„W-was soll denn das, Snape!?", entrüstete er. „Bist einfach umg-g-gekippt!"

Es schien ganz so, als sei Wurmschwanzes Beobachtungsgabe noch beschränkte, als Snape vermutet hatte. Obgleich er sich im selben Raum befunden und den Unfall sogar _ausgelöst_ hatte, war er vollkommen ignorant darüber, welch Katastrophe ihn nahezu befallen hätte, und dass Snape ihm gerade das Leben gerettet hatte.

Aber konnte es wirklich sein, dass er _nichts_ gesehen hatte? Das Ganze musste sich innerhalb von Sekundenbrüchen abgespielt haben und für das bloße Auge unsichtbar gewesen sein, anders konnte Snape sich Wurmschwanzes Blindheit nicht erklären.

„Steh nicht so nutzlos herum, du Idiot, und hilf mir auf!", spie er, als die Ratte von einem Mann keinerlei Anstalten machte, das dümmliche Starren zu unterbrechen. Wie auch jedes Mal zuvor war es ungemein befriedigend, ihn in Reaktion auf Snapes Blaffen wie von einer Tarantel gestochen zusammenfahren zu sehen.

„W-wa -", brachte Wurmschwanz stammelnd hervor. „Kannst'e nicht selbst aufstehen, Snape? Sind dir deine Gi-gi-giftg-gemische letztlich doch noch zu Kopfe gestiegen, he?"

Ein Mord, schoss es Snape durch den Kopf. Es war Notwehr, wirklich. Niemand würde es ihm verdenken können. Eine Priese zerriebene Venemosa-Tentacula-Wurzel in seinem morgendlichen Haferschleim, und Wurmschwanz' Gedärme würde von innen nach außen aufgeätzt werden. Peinvoll und soo befriedigend mit anzusehen...

Widerwillig schob Snape den Gedanken von sich und durchbohrte das Objekt seines Anstoßes mit einem Blick, der schlimmste Qualen versprach. Nicht einmal Wurmschwanz war töricht genug, diese Warnung misszuverstehen.

„Schon gut, schon gut!", beeilte sich dieser zu versichern. „Meinte wirklich nichts dabei -"

„Ist das so", gab Snape rhetorisch zurück. Er ließ sich von Wurmschwanz auf die Beine helfen und griff nach einem der Regalbretter, um sich abzustützen. Seine Knie waren noch immer schwach, aber wenigstens drohten sie nicht mehr bei der ersten Belastung unter ihm nachzugeben.

„Bring mir den Stock", heischte er Wurmschwanz an und deutete zu der Gehhilfe hinüber, die er für Situationen wie diese bereithielt.

Der Angesprochene beeilte sich, der Anweisung nachzukommen. Sein Mienenspiel verriet nur zu deutlich, wie sehr es ihn danach verlangte, eine despektierliche Bemerkung fallen zu lassen, und wie sehr er sich auf die Zunge beißen musste, um der Versuchung zu widerstehen.

„Du hast Besuch", würgte er plötzlich hervor. „Lucius' Gespons*."

Snape ließ eine Augenbraue emporklettern.

„Ist das der Grund", fragte er mit trügerischer Sanftheit, „Weswegen du in gryffindorischer Imbezillität in meinen Arbeitsvorgang hineingeplatzt bist?"

Wurmschwanz wurde plötzlich ganz still, wie eine Maus im Angesicht einer Schlange. Er befeuchtete die Lippen und ließ seine Augen zu den Seiten flackern.

„I-i-ich - ich k-konnte nicht", begann er zu stammeln. „Sie hat mir ke-ke-keine W-wahl gelassen! Sagte sie würde - sie w-w-würde -"

Wäre Snapes Energiehaushalt nur etwas weniger geschwächt gewesen, so hätte er sich die Genugtuung nicht entgehen lassen, Wurmschwanz mehrere Sekunden unter den Cruciatus zu halten. Stattdessen hob er einen Mundwinkel zu einem kalten Lächeln.

„Aber _ich_ sage dir nun", raunte er, „dass jede Handlung auch eine Konsequenz in sich birgt... sei versichert, dass wir noch ausführlichst hierüber sprechen werden."

In einer kläglichen Imitation seines sonst so dramatischen Abgangs fuhr Snape herum und schwankte durch die Geheimtür in den Wohnbereich hinaus. Auf der Schwelle blickte er sich noch ein letztes Mal um.

„Sieh zu, dass du dich aus meinem Laboratorium scherst, eher ich mich zu drastischeren Handlungen gezwungen sehe!", spie er, woraufhin Wurmschwanz zum ersten Mal seit seiner Einquartierung bei Snape bewies, dass die Instinkte seiner Animagusform nicht gänzlich an ihm vorübergegangen waren, als er sich in einem Anflug von unvermuteter Schläue so hastig in Richtung der Waschküche davonzumachen begann, dass er über seine eigenen Füße stolperte.

Snape ließ indes die Geheimtür hinter sich einrasten und schickte sich an, zur Couch hinüberzuwanken. Er schaffte nur zwei Schritte, eher ein scharfes „Gütiger Merlin, Severus!" seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Besucherin lenkte.

Narzissa Malfoy stand im Zentrum des Raumes und starrte mit schockiert geweiteten Augen zu ihm hin. „Was ist passiert?", verlangte sie zu wissen, als sie an seine Seite eilte und nah seinem Ellenbogen griff, um ihn zu der Sitzecke hinüber zu dirigieren.

Snape ließ es geschehen. Die kurze Strecke vom Labor hatte ihn mehr verausgabt, als er erwartet hatte. Kurzatmig sackte er in das Polster zurück und wartete darauf, dass sein Herzrhythmus sich normalisierte.

„Du siehst aus wie ein Gespenst!", fuhr Narzissa fort, während sie ihm half, die Füße hochzulegen.

Snape konnte nur nicken. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sein Anblick erschreckend sein musste. Und er war nicht der einzige, auf den dies zutraf. Narzissa bot ein noch beunruhigenderes Bild als bei ihrem letzten Besuch. Sie war fahl und hohlwangig, und unter ihren Augen zeichneten sich tiefe Furchen ab. Ihre Frisur war im Begriff sich aufzulösen. Zudem war ihre von einer Meisterschneiderin angefertigte und eigens aus Prag eingeschiffte Kleidung unordentlich und feucht, so als sei sie stundenlang ohne Ziel oder Geistesgegenwart durch den Nebel gewandelt.

„Du bist ganz kalt", murmelte Snape, als er den eisigen Griff ihrer Finger von seinem Arm löste. „Ich sollte dir einen Tee machen -"

„Nein!", kam der schrille Protest. „Du bleibst genau, wo du bist... Merlin, Severus, was ist nur passiert? Du siehst furchtbar aus! Bist du -?" Ihr Blick blieb an der Gehhilfe hängen. „Hat ER -?"

Snape beeilte sich den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Zissa, nein", beschwichtigte er. „Mein Zustand hat nichts mir dem Dunklen Lord zu tun - nicht direkt, zumindest. Es ist der Trank, an dem ich braue. An dieser Stelle muss ich ständig Magie hineinleiten, was mich ein wenig auslaugt, aber, solange nichts schief geht, keinesfalls permanent schädigen wird... Macht dir keine Gedanken um mich. Du bist bereits aufgewühlt genug."

„Magie hineinleiten -?" wiederholte sie mit wachsender Unrast. „Aber du bist kein Alchemist! Wieso würde ER dich mit so etwas beauftragen? Das Risiko -"

„- ist vertretbar, das versichere ich dir."

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Ich _weiß_, wie instabil alchemistische Formeln sein können! Dir fehlt das nötige Training. Womöglich hast du nicht einmal die magische Potenz... das ist Wahnsinn!"

Es war zu leicht zu vergessen, dass Narzissa in der Tradition der Blacks erzogen worden war. Natürlich wusste sie, wie gefährlich Snapes Brauvorhaben war, schließlich war ihr Großonkel einer ganz ähnlichen Unternehmung zum Opfer gefallen.

„Du hast recht", lenkte Snape ein. „Es ist gefährlich, aber auch notwendig. Ich bin nicht in der Position, dem Dunklen Lord meine Dienste zu verweigern."

Sie schüttelte störrisch den Kopf.

„Narzissa!", versuchte Snape es erneut. „Mir wird nichts geschehen. Ich bin zu umsichtig, als dass mir ein Fehler unterlaufen würde... aber deswegen bist du nicht hergekommen. Sag mir, was dich beschäftigt."

Langsam ließ Narzissa sich ihm gegenüber in den Sessel sinken und schlang die Arme um ihren Brustkorb. Diese Haltung akzentuierte ihre knochigen Schultern auf unangenehme Weise.

„Ich habe eine Ankündigung erhalten", gestand sie mit schwacher Stimme. „Das Ministerium hat beschlossen sich wegen Lucius' Verstoß gegen die Lehntreue einzuschalten... Es war keine Überraschung, ich hatte hiermit gerechnet, natürlich. Es war lediglich eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Konsequenzen uns einholen würden... Ich hatte nur gehofft, etwas länger Zeit zu haben -"

„Mit Ankündigung meinst du _Vorladung_?"

„Nein - nein, nein", bestritt sie und rang ihre Hände. „Es ist ein Einzug... das Anwesen, die Ländereien... selbst unsere Möbel. Alles, der gesamter Besitz, ist nur eine Leihgabe, wie es scheint... Ich bin ruiniert. _Lucius_ hat mich ruiniert. Gerade noch gehörte ich der Hautevolee an, und nun bin ich am Bettelstab! Selbst meine Mitgift ist dahin..."

„Und Draco?"

Sie verlagerte ihre Haltung.

„Er ist bei einem seiner Klassenkameraden. Ich muss gestehen, es war eine Erleichterung, als er die Einladung bekam."

„Er weiß also noch immer nicht -?"

„Und er _wird_ auch nicht!", rief sie und griff beschwörerisch nach Snapes Händen. „Es - es ist besser so. Ich habe zwei Wochen Zeit, mir eine neue Unterkunft zu suchen. Erst dann wird der Tagesprophet Bericht erstatten, soweit sind sie mir entgegengekommen. Bis dahin wird er sicher in Hogwarts sein."

Snape musterte sie eindringlich.

„Bist du sicher, dass das klug ist?", fragte er.

Narzissa zuckte die Schultern in einer hilflos wirkenden Geste. Sie ließ von Snapes Händen ab und schlang ihre Arme erneut um ihren Brustkorb.

„Klug?", wiederholte sie. „Für Klugheit bleibt hier kein Raum. Alles, was ich habe, ist Desperation. Draco hat bereits genügend eigene Probleme. Du weißt, wie impulsiv er sein kann. Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass er sich, sobald er hiervon erfährt, irgendwelche selbstmörderischen Schemen in den Kopf setzt, und damit sein Leben ruiniert... Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, ihn zu verlieren. Nicht jetzt, wo die Lage bereits kritisch genug ist..."

Snape massierte sich den Nasenrücken.

„Er ist impulsiv", stimmte er nach einer Weile zu. „Zuweilen erinnern seine Anwandlungen geradezu an das leichtfertige Betragen eines Gryffindors... aber, Zissa, es ist nicht nur seine hitzköpfige Unüberlegtheit, die du bedenken solltest. Was ist mit seinem Stolz, seinem Geltungsbedürfnis? Er balanciert an einem Abgrund. Was, wenn die Kombination seiner Mission und seines Prestigeverlustes ihn noch tiefer greifen lässt - womöglich bis zu den Unverzeihlichen, die er bislang gemieden hat?"

Narzissa reckte das Kinn.

„Nein", sagte sie entschieden. „Dracos Mängel sind mir nicht unbekannt – nicht, nachdem Lucius mich in fortwährender Litanei auf sie aufmerksam gemacht hat – aber deine Befürchtung ist unbegründet." Sie schlug die Augen nieder, blickte dann jedoch wieder auf. „Bereits vor der Eheschließung hatte ich Geschichten über die Malfoys gehört", fuhr sie fort. „Aber wer hat das nicht? Eines der übelsten Gerüchte ist das über Lucius' ältere Schwester. Es heißt, sie sei von Geburt an schwächlich gewesen und erlag letztlich einer geistigen Verwirrtheit, auch wenn bösartige Nachredner spekulieren, dass sie als Opfergabe für ein nekromantisches Ritual verwendet worden ist... Ich hatte mir nichts dabei gedacht, schließlich ist es nicht unüblich, Squibs wegzusperren oder auszustoßen. Aber jetzt—jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, dass Gelindas Tod nicht doch eine andere Ursache gehabt hat. Draco... er war von Geburt an anders. Nicht auf negative Weise, sondern einfach... anders. Empfindlicher. Ich muss nur an das Einhorn denken, das ihn als er vier war praktisch adoptiert hat... Er war ein sanfter Junge; schüchtern und stets hilfsbereit. Manchmal war es fast so, als könne er meine Emotionen spüren, und wüsste meine tiefsten Ängste und Nöte... so als könne er sie aus mir heraussaugen und in sich selbst aufnehmen... Wann immer dies geschah hatte er im Anschluss furchtbare Alpträume. Eines Nachts war es so schlimm, dass er das gesamte Kinderzimmer in Brand gesteckt hat. Sein erstes Stück Magie. Das war der Moment, wo Lucius seine Erziehung in die Hand genommen hat... Ich weiß nicht, was genau sich ereignet hat, aber seit jenem Nachtmittag, wo Lucius ihn zu einem seiner Geschäftpartnern mitgenommen hat, ist Draco nicht mehr derselbe gewesen. Plötzlich war er nur noch steif und förmlich, fast... grausam, wo er sonst so nähebedürftig gewesen ist... Lucius sagte, er habe das weibische Gemüt überwunden, wie es sich für einen Erben des Malfoy-Namen gehört, aber... aber da steckt mehr dahinter, ich bin mir sicher. Hinter all den Masken ist Draco noch immer das Kind, das eine solche Freude in mein Leben gebracht hat... Selbst jetzt, gleichgültig wie sehr er sich verändert zu haben scheint, könnte er niemals die Unverzeihlichen heraufbeschwören. Es liegt einfach nicht in seiner Natur..."

Snape lehnte sich zurück, ohne Narzissa aus den Augen zu lassen. Seine Gedanken rasten. Er hatte nicht von Dracos empathischer Veranlagung gewusst, ebenso wenig wie davon, dass die erste Spontanmagie, die er vollbracht hatte, mit Feuer in Verbindung stand. Empathie und Feuerelementarismus waren beides Erb-Fähigkeiten der Weasleys. Dies zumindest erklärte, warum Lucius in Dracos Disziplinierung so hart durchgegriffen hatte, und wieso er so weit gegangen war, Rookwoods Squibtochter vor Dracos Augen zu foltern als dieser gerade einmal sechs Jahre alt gewesen war. Lucius hatte versucht, ihm die Veranlagung auszutreiben... und irgendwie musste es ihm gelungen sein, denn Draco war weder dem Wahnsinn anheim gefallen, noch zeigte er die typischen Symptome eines Empathen. Vielmehr war er augenscheinlich zur perfekten Kopie seines Vaters herangewachsen. Etwas, das – nun da Snape darüber nachdachte – in der Tat merkwürdig war.

„Hast du einen Entschluss gefasst, was Gryffindor betrifft?", fragte er nach längerer Pause.

„Wie könnte ich?!" Narzissa erhob sich und begann rastlos auf und ab zu laufen. „Es gibt keine Rechtfertigung. Was Lucius getan hat, ist unverzeihlich", murmelte sie. „Er hat einen der ältesten Schwüre gebrochen und seine Familie in Ungnade gestürzt, nur weil er sein Ansehen vergrößern wollte... Ich stimme nicht mit ihm überein - habe es damals nicht, und tue es heute noch immer nicht. Sicher, ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Reinblütler Mischblütlern überlegen sind und daher auch eine gehobene Stellung in der Gesellschaft einnehmen sollten, aber den angewandten Mitteln könnte ich niemals zustimmen. Das ist keine Politik, das ist Abschlachtung. Mord um des Mordes Willen... Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich die Seite wechseln würde! Auch ich habe meinen Stolz, Severus. Diese Situation ist inakzeptabel. Gryffindor um Unterstützung anzuflehen würde sich gegen alles richten, woran ich glaube. Du kannst unmöglich erwarten, dass ich meine Überzeugungen verrate! Es muss eine andere Lösung geben... ich habe sie nur noch nicht gefunden."

Snapes Mundwinkel kräuselte sich.

„In dem Fall kann ich dir zumindest bis zum kommenden Sommer dieses Haus anbieten. Es ist nicht dein üblicher Standart... aber du würdest etwas mehr Zeit haben, eine Alternative zu finden."

„Das wird kaum -", begann sie, unterbrach sich dann aber. Nach kurzem mit sich ringen versuchte sie ein Lächeln, das wenig überzeugend war. „Vielen Dank, Severus", sagte sie. „Das ist großzügig von dir. Ich... werde versuchen dir nicht zu sehr zur Last zu fallen."

Es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich bemühte, das schmuddelige Wohnzimmer nicht als solches wahrzunehmen, und hierbei spektakulär scheiterte. Snape verzichtete wohlweißlich auf einen Kommentar. Stattdessen kämpfte er sich mit Hilfe des Stocks auf die Beine und wankte zur Vitrine hinüber.

„Chartreuse oder Whiskey?", fragte er.

Narzissas Lachen hatte einen merklich hysterischen Beiklang, als sie das dargebotene Glas entgegennahm.

**--**

**Donnerstag, 29. August 1996 / 19:50 / das Ravenclaw-Anwesen, die Orkneyinseln, Schottland**

Gedanklich noch immer mit dem Kontrollverlust am gestrigen Tag beschäftigt, ließ Salazar seine Beine über den Abgrund baumeln. Seine Augen ruhten auf den Wellen, die knapp fünfzig Meter unter ihm wuchtvoll mit dem schwarzen Stein der Klippen kollidierten. Erst das Herannahen einer magischen Aura ließ ihn aufmerken. Mit einem vorsichtigen Tasten erkannte er Draco und seufzte innerlich auf. Gegenwärtig war er ebenso fest zum Brüten entschlossen, wie Draco davon überzeugt war, dass dies der idealeZeitpunkt war, ihn zum Reden zu bringen.

Schon unter normalen Umständen war es schwierig, Draco abzuwimmelnd. Dies traf im Besonderen zu, wenn dieser sich eine fixe Idee in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Gegenwärtig war die Lage jedoch umso kniffliger, da Draco bereits seit dem frühen Morgen seine Langeweile bekundet hatte – ein Zustand, der ihn zu einem regelrechten Klammeräffchen werden ließ. Die Androhung eines simplen Impotenz-Fluches würde folglich nicht mehr ausreichen, ihn sich vom Leibe zu halten. Was blieb, war ein Ablenkungsmanöver, gefolgt von einem kunstvoll dramatischen Abgang, der Dracos Aufmerksamkeit von seinem eigentlichen Begehren ablenken würde. Ein Kinderspiel, wirklich. Seinen Eidsbruder zu triezen war schließlich schon immer eine von Salazars Lieblingsbeschäftigungen gewesen.

Draco war in der Zwischenzeit direkt hinter Salazar zum Stehen gekommen. „Was sehen meine entzündeten Augen?", ließ er in salbungsvoll vernehme. „Den einstmaligen Dunklen Lord, Salazar Slytherin, hoch oben auf dem Dachfirst, schwer damit beschäftigt über den Sinn der Welt zu sinnieren... oder war es ihr Unsinn, mit dem du dich quälst?"

„Nicht jetzt, Godric", gab Salazar zurück, ohne die Augen von der Brandung zu nehmen. „Such dir jemand anderes zum plagen. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung."

„Natürlich bist du das!", wiedersprach dieser. „Du musst nur ermutigt werden, dann wird's schon."

Salazar schnaubte ungläubig auf, während Draco sich neben ihn fallen ließ und ebenfalls mit den Beinen zu baumeln begann.

„Manchmal", kommentierte er, „kann ich nur darüber staunen, dass deine Gesellschaft mich noch nicht zum Äußersten getrieben hat."

„Ah, was", gab Draco prompt zurück. „Als wenn du dich aus dieser Seinsebene katapultieren würdest, ohne zuvor noch ein letztes Mal für Chaos zu sorgen!"

„Und das ist es, was du befürchtest, hm? Oder ist es mehr die Möglichkeit, dass ich mich davonmachen und ohne dich Spaß haben könnte? So bedauerlich, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, mein guter Freund. Aber nein, keine Abenteuer für mich. Rowena würde mir das Fell über die Ohren ziehen - und das meine ich wortwörtlich."

„Yeah -" Draco erschauderte. „Kann ich dir nicht verdenken, die Drohung ernst zu nehmen."

„Und das aus dem Munde von Lord Gryffindor persönlich. Hier dachte ich, dass selbstlose Akte der Tollkühnheit genau deine Pforte wären... ebenso wie Idiotie. So wie etwa einen schlafenden Drachen unter den Fußsohlen zu kitzeln, nur um zu sehen wie er reagiert."

„Ich konnte nun wirklich nicht ahnen, dass er Feuer speien würde -!"

Draco war so vorhersehbar. Salazar brauchte nicht einmal zu ihm hinzusehen, um zu wissen, dass seine Züge nun von einem trotzigen Schmollmund geziert wurden.

„Aber natürlich nicht", stimmte er dem anderen zu. „Und der Qualm aus seinen Nüstern hat dich auch so gar nicht vorgewarnt."

Scheinbar gleichmütig hielt Salazar seine Position bei, während Draco Löcher in ihn zu starren versuchte. Schließlich verlor er die Geduld.

„Oh, jetzt komme schon, Sal!", rief er und piekste ihn in die Seite. „Du kannst nicht den ganzen Tag hier oben sitzen und Ränke schmieden!"

„Ich sehe nicht, was dagegen spricht."

„Mit dir ist absolut nichts anzufangen, seit deinem Zusammenbruch! Ständig bist du am brüten... ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, dass dies die letzten Tage vor Hogwarts sind? Wir könnten die Najaden besuchen oder einen Abstecher ins _Sieben Sünden_ machen! Eine der Damen wird sich unserer sicherlich erbarmen -", mit den letzten Worten gewann sein Tonfall eine anzüglichen, alles andere als subtilen Unternote hinzu.

„Was du nicht sagst", gab Salazar apathisch zurück.

Dies war offensichtlich mehr, als Draco vertragen konnte.

„Verdammt noch eins, Salazar!", klagte er sein Leid gen Himmel. „Wirst du wohl deine Depression hinter dir lassen? Es ist nicht zum aushalten! Du warst schlimm genug, als du wie ein Zombie umhergelaufen bist und deine Emotionen verleugnet hast. Aber jetzt bist du regelrecht unausstehlich!"

„Womöglich genieße ich es einfach, dich die Wände hochzutreiben."

„Und womöglich langweile ich mich gerade zu Tode!"

„Dann geh Rowena ärgern. Aber pass auf, dass du nicht als eines ihrer Testsubjekte endest."

Salazar begann mit Helgas Medaillon zu spielen, welches er, seit er es vor fünf Tagen gefunden hatte, nicht einmal zum Baden abgenommen hatte, während der neben ihm sitzende Draco seine Unzufriedenheit in immer lauteren Tönen kundtat.

„Das ganze ist komplizierter als du vielleicht denkst", lenkte er schließlich ein, als das Wehklagen des anderen einen neuen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte und nicht länger ignoriert werden konnte.

„Oh?", merkte Draco auf. „Demnach hatte ich recht, und du bist am Pläne und Komplotte Schmieden?"

„Ja... aber dann auch wieder nein."

„Könntest du noch unklarer sein -? Komm schon, Sal, sprich dich aus. Ich hab' gehört, dass das der Seele ungemein gut tun soll."

„Wenn _du_ etwas gehört haben willst, ist es für gewöhnlich das klügste, einen weiten Bogen um deine Pseudo-Ratschläge zu machen -"

„Hey!"

„Aber gut. Du willst wissen, was mit mir los ist?" Salazar drehte den Kopf und fasste Draco scharf ins Visier. „Nuun -", fuhr er langgezogen fort. „Ich bin mir selbst nicht sicher."

Für einen Moment öffnete und schloss Draco seinen Mund wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, dann zogen sich seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen.

„Arrgh!", lamentierte er mit überzogener Theatralik. „Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht! Mich erst auf die Folter spanne und dann grausamst fallen lassen, wie kannst du nur..."

„Mit Genuss. Du lädst regelrecht dazu ein."

„Schön, schön. Wirst du mir jetzt endlich sagen, was mit dir los ist?"

Salazar zuckte die Achseln.

„Nicht die Schizophrenie, die du wohl erwartest", murmelte er. „Vielmehr ein Akt der Besinnung... ich versuche die Dinge in Perspektive zu bringen. Zu viel ist geschehen, als dass ich dort ansetzen könnte, wo ich abgelassen habe."

Draco ließ einen dumpfen Stöhnlaut vernehmen. Ihn mit der Wahrheit die metaphorische Wand hochzutreiben und ihn gleichzeitig auf eine komplett falsche Fährte zu locken, bedurfte wie üblich keines sonderlichen Aufwandes.

„Es wird allmählich klarer", fuhr Salazar innerlich erheitert fort, auch wenn er nach außen nichts hiervon anmerken ließ. „Salazar Slytherin... Harry Potter... da sind Parallelen, zweifelsohne. Aber auch gewaltige Abgründe... Zwei Persönlichkeiten, die versucht sind, etwas drittes zu kreieren... Das einzige, worüber ich mir sicher sein kann, ist, dass ich mein Gleichgewicht trotz aller Meditation noch nicht wiedergefunden habe."

„Jaah, du und dein Karma... ich kann's nicht fassen, wie du immer wieder in diese Situationen gerätst!"

„Das sollte dir erklären, warum ich es vorziehe zu planen, anstatt blindlings drauflos zu stürmen."

„Was auch immer. Aber ernsthaft, Sal, meinst du nicht, dass du's ein wenig übertreibst? Ich würde es schon fast Besessenheit nennen! Auf deine Weise bist du der Inbegriff eines Kontrollfreaks. Jedenfalls theoretisch. Praktisch gesehen, geht bei dir schief, was nur schief gehen kann."

„Du bist zu liebenswürdig."

„Das ist meine charmante Persönlichkeit. Ich kann mir einfach nicht helfen." Ein hinreißendes Lächeln folgte, und Salazar verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Es war höchste Zeit, diese Unterredung zu beenden.

"Gütiger Merlin", ließ er den Hieb los, der für seine Maßstäbe erstaunlich plump war, Draco aber garantiert zur Weißglut treiben würde. „Jetzt verstehe ich - es ist so offensichtlich - wie konnte es mir nur entgehen -?"

„Was -?"

Salazar schüttelte vorgeblich betrübt den Kopf.

„All diese Zeit - direkt vor meinen Augen... wie überaus töricht von mir. Da dachte ich doch tatsächlich, es mit dem Spross von Lucius Malfoy zu tun zu haben, und stattdessen ist es ein Produkt aus den Lenden von Gilderoy Lockhart."

Draco brauchte einen Moment, um das zu verdauen, dann weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Ich sehe ja wohl um Welten besser aus als dieser Stümper!", prustet er.

„Genau meine Worte."

„Und sieh zu, dass du's dir merkst, du - _hey!_"

So schnell seine vom langen Sitzen steifgewordenen Glieder es zuließen, sprang Salazar auf und ergriff die Flucht. Draco war ihm heiß auf den Ferse.

„_Slytherin!_", röhrte er. „Komm augenblicklich zurück, damit ich dir den Hals umdrehen kann, du wandelnder Flohhaufen!"

„Da musst du schon schneller sein,Quetzalcoatl!", trällerte Salazar über seine Schulter, indes er durch die Außentür stürzte und nach dem Geländer der Wendeltreppe hechtete. „Pass auf, dass du dir deine manikürten Fingernägel nicht umknickst oder deinen zuckerseidigen Hintern anstößt!"

„Und nenn mich nicht _Quetzalcoatl_!"

„Oh, verzeih... _Dracy-pooh_."

„ARRGH! Warte nur, bis ich dich zwischen die Finger kriege, du schnurrende Pest, du!"

Die Jagt erstreckte sich durchs halbe Gebäude, Korridore und Geheimgänge entlang, durch staubbefallene Säle, die seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr betreten worden waren, und über Terrassen und Balkons hinweg, die einen Teil des Anwesens mit den anderen verband, nur um letztlich in einem der Wintergärten zu enden, wo Nicholas gerade eine letzte Testreihe mit Rowenas Vielsaftformel durchführte.

„Wo ist er!?", stieß Draco hervor, als er schwer schnaufend und sich die Seiten haltend im Türrahmen zum Stehen kam.

Nicholas blickte auf, schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich erneut seinem Experiment zu.

Dracos Augen verengten sich. Langsam kam er in den Raum geschlendert.

„Komm raus... komm raus... Wo. Immer. Du. Bist!" singsangte er, indes er den Garten abschritt und nach einem Salazar-großen Schatten Ausschau hielt.

Nach mehreren Minuten vergeblicher Suche kam Draco inmitten der Pflanzen zum Stehen.

„Ich warne dich, Sal!", grollte er. „Wenn du nicht augenblicklich raus kommst, werde ich Lockharts Zimmer in St. Mungo's mit von dir unterzeichneten Liebesbriefen schwemmen – parfümiert und _rosa_!"

Ein empörtes Fauchen antwortete ihm. Krallen vorneweg und mit angezogenen Lefzen hechtete der Nordluchs vom Holzgerüst unter der Decke auf Dracos Schulter. Er zerzauste ihm die penibel gestylten Haare, peitschte ihm mit dem Schwanz ins Gesicht und schlüpfte durch den Kragen am Nacken unter seinen Zaubererumhang, von wo aus er sich nach unten hin durchkämpfte und schließlich zwischen Dracos Beinen hindurch zur Tür hinaus verschwand.

Dracos spitzer Schrei war so schrill, dass Nicholas hochfuhr und prompt über eine der ausschnellenden Wurzeln des gerade noch zierlichen Stiefmütterchens stolperte.

„Krieg! – Das ist _Krieg_, du frevlerisches Dämonenviech!", brüllte er und schleuderte mit beiden Händen Feuerbälle hinter der flüchtenden Gestalt her, eher er erneut die Verfolgung aufnahm.

Der anschließende Radau, unterlegt von hohen Fiep- und Kreischlauten, dem Zischen von Feuerbällen, dem Klirren von Vasen und Geschirr, dem Krawum umstürzender Bücherwände und dem Ratschen aufplatzender Federkissen, sowie lautstark ausgestoßener Drohungen und Verwünschungen, ließ die Hauselfen Zuflucht im Keller suchen und den Irrwicht, der sich vor nur wenigen Stunden in einem der abgelegeneren Teilen des Anwesens häuslich nieder gelassen hatte, seinen Auszug in Erwägung ziehen. Als schließlich auch noch Rowena aus ihren Laboratorien hinzustieß und ihrerseits ins Gefecht einstieg, war das Chaos perfekt. Ein Blick auf ihr wutentbranntes Gesicht reichte aus, um Salazar und Draco von den Vorteilen eines augenblicklich in Kraft tretenden Waffenstillstands und der Verlegung ihres Hauptquartiers auf die andere Seite Schottlands zu überzeugen. Hastig stürzten sie über die Veranda in Richtung der Apparierplattform davon, von wo aus sie von zwei Knallen begleitet das Weite suchten.

Die Landung war ebenso chaotisch wie die vorherige Kissenschlacht. Hysterisch lachend und sich an einander festhaltend, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, stolperten beide Jungen auf die Bannkreise zu, die die Ländereien der Malfoys vom umliegenden Muggelland abgrenzten. Draco wollte gerade hocherhobenen Hauptes durchs Tor stolzieren, als Salazar ihn jäh am Umhang packte und hinter eine alte Eiche zerrte.

„Was zum -"

„Psst!"

„Aber -"

„Auroren, du idiotiegeplagter Regenwurm!"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich komisch.

„Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?"

„Warum hast du nicht gleich gehört?", schnappte Salazar zurück. „Und jetzt PSST!"

„Schon gut, schouw - hmm... _hmm!_"

Empört stierte Draco zu Salazar auf. Doch dieser machte keinerlei Anstalten, ihm die Hand vom Mund wegzunehmen. In Vergeltung streckte Draco die Zunge raus und leckte Salazar über die Finger. Die Antwort kam in Form eines groben Greifens in seinen frisch gestylten Haarschopf.

Unverständliche Verwünschungen ausstoßend zappelte Draco in Salazars Griff, musste aber zu seiner Unmut feststellen, dass dieser sich nicht zum Nachgeben erweichen ließ.

„Dein Wort", zischte Salazar stattdessen. „Ich lass dich los, wenn du versprichst, den Rabatz sein zu lassen!"

„Pfwaw sur Wöuwe*!"

„Ich nehme das als ein _Ja_."

Ausspukend, sich angewidert über den Mund fahrend und in trotzig-überzogener Bewegung seine Haare richtend, wobei er gälische Obszönitäten murmelte, die selbst einen Seemann in tiefste Verlegenheit gestürzt hätten, machte Draco sich von Salazar los. Dieser grinste schief und verschwand den Kiespfad hinab. Draco beeilte sich ihm nachzuhasten. Gemeinsam pirschten sie sich von Schatten zu Schatten näher an das Gebäude heran. Hinter einem Rhododendron* fanden sie schließlich die ideale Stelle, um das Geschehen zu beobachten.

Ein Magisches Strafverfolgungskommando und mehrere Auroren bevölkerten den Hof und was vom Vestibül eingesehen werden konnte. Geschäftig wie ein Bienenschwarm suchten sie nach Fallen und verborgenen Heimlichkeiten, oder trugen konfiszierte Güter zu einer Sammelstelle neben dem Tor. Erhellt wurde die Szene von mehren Fackeln, die ein schaurig flackerndes Licht auf die Vorgänge warfen.

„Was zum -", begann Draco, unterbrach sich aber, als ein Rascheln ihn aufblicken ließ. „_Salazar!_", zischte er halb ungläubig, halb frustriert. Er konnte gerade noch sehen, wie der Nordluchs in die Krone einer alten Afzelia* kletterte, mit einem gewagten Sprung auf den nächsten Baum überwechselte und von dort aus durch eines der Fenster im zweiten Stock einstieg.

Typisch.

Salazar und seine elendige Neugierde waren anscheinend wieder glücklichst mit einander vereint. Zudem war die Kombination aus Harry Potters Impulsivität und Salazars Eigenbrötlertum alles andere als eine glückliche Fügung.

Es war zum aus der Haut fahren. Die Zauberer dieser Zeit hatten doch tatsächlich den Nerv, _ihn_, Godric Gryffindor, als tollkühn zu bezeichnen, wo es eindeutig Salazar war, dessen einzelgängerische Wahnideen ihn immer wieder in diese Situationen hineinritten. Er mochte derjenige sein, der den Drachen kitzelte, aber Salazar war derjenige, der ihn überhaupt erst dazu angestiftet hatte! Soviel zum Thema schädlicher Einfluss...

Innerlich auffluchend sank Draco in seine Animagusform, katapultierte sich mit einem harten Schlag seiner Flügel in die Luft und folgte seinem Eidsbruder in dessen neuester wunderlichen Anwandlung.

Dies war es nicht, wie Draco den Abend zu begehen geplant hatte, aber wenigsten war ihm nicht mehr langweilig.

**--**

Elegant glitt der Nordluchs vom Fensterbrett, durchquerte den Raum – ein Salon, dem Anschein nach – und schlüpfte schließlich auf den Flur hinaus. Seine Bewegungsabläufe waren komplett lautlos. Weder das Stapfen seiner Pranken, noch das Klacken seiner halb ausgefahrenen Krallen waren zu vernehmen. Erst unter dem Portrait eines dösenden Herzogs ließ der Jäger seine Animagusform wegfallen und nahm erneut menschliche Gestalt an.

Ebenso lautlos wie zuvor, nun aber mit gezücktem Zauberstab bewaffnet, setzte Salazar seinen Weg fort.

Lauter werdende Stimmen, das Scharren von Möbeln und gelegentliches Aufflackern von Magie machten es leicht, die Auroren zu finden.

Im Treppengang hielt Salazar ruckartig inne. Der lange, ledrige Körper des Couantls kollidierte mit seinem Rücken und hätte sie wohl beide ins Straucheln gebracht, wäre Salazars Gleichgewichtssinn nicht durch seine animalischen Instinkte potenziert worden.

Salazar konterte das reuelose Grinsen des erneut menschlichen Dracos mit einem vernichtenden Blick. Er sank er in die Hocke und schlich sich ans Geländer heran, von wo aus er einen perfekten Blick auf die Eingangshalle und die sich dort abspielenden Ereignisse hatte.

„Was denkst du, geht da vor?", wisperte Draco, der neben ihn gekrabbelt war.

„Vielleicht hat jemand einen Tipp gegen euch abgegeben? Wäre nicht das erst Mal."

„Aber wer -", begann Draco, nur um in plötzlicher Empörung die Stimme hochzureißen. „Weasley!", spie er, und fing sich prompt einen Rippenstoß von Salazar ein.

Zwei Stockwerke tiefer waren alle Bewegungen erstarrt. Lumoszauber wurden gemurmelt und die Halle nach dem Ursprung des Ausrufes abgesucht. Nach mehreren Minuten aufgeregter Fahndung entspannte sich die Lage wieder, als man offensichtlich zu dem Schluss kam, dass eines der Portraits den Lärm verursacht hatte.

„Wäre nicht das erste Mal", mimte Draco Salazar vorherigen Kommentar und massierte sich die Seite. „Weasley hat's auf uns abgesehen, ich sag's dir. Nachtragend wie sonst was, der Mann. Vor vier Jahren hat er irgendwie vom Geheimraum unter dem Speisesaal erfahren, und prompt eine Durchsuchung eingeleitet. Gut nur, dass Lucius die _zweifelhafteren_ Gegenstände bereits fortgeschafft hatte."

Salazar erlaubte sich ein sardonisches Lächeln.

„Nächstes Mal", murmelte er, „werde ich ihn einfach nach der geheimen Kammer unter euren Verließen suchen lassen, wenn ich ihn in eure Richtung schicke... Du weißt schon. Euer, ah -_spezielles_ Gästequartier. Nicht ganz fünf Sterne, aber ich habe die lieblichsten Erinnerungen an meinen Aufenthalt dort. Insbesondere die Mundbirne* hat Eindruck hinterlassen."

Draco lief hochrot an. Während er nach Worten rang, nutzte Salazar die Gelegenheit dazu, hinter einem der Wandteppiche zu verschwinden und durch ein Netz von Geheimgängen und Schächten ins Erdgeschoss hinabzusteigen. Direkt hinter einer Gruppe von drei Auroren fand er eine gute Position, um in ihr Gespräch hineinzulauschen.

„- mehr wert als mein Jahreseinkommen", sagte einer von ihnen gerade.

„Ah, ah. Die Vase ist mehr wert als _Scrimgeours_ Jahreseinkommen", korrigierte der Zweiter.

„Insbesondere jetzt, wo Malfoy keine Spenden mehr abgibt", schnaubte der Dritte, woraufhin alle drei lachten.

„Scrimgeour ist nicht Fudge", ergriff der Erste erneut das Wort. „Er würde niemals so tief sinken, sich seine Taschen von einem Todesser füllen zu lassen."

„Fudge hat niemals ein Rückgrat gehabt", stimmte der Dritte zu. „War nur um sein Ansehen besorgt - und natürlich darum, alle Probleme unter den Teppich zu kehren... Scrimgeour dagegen ist ein Mann der Tat."

„Genau das, was wir brauchen, um mit Todesserabschaum fertig zu werden - Ungezieferausmerzung nenne ich das!"

„Absolut."

„Und für den Haushalt ist's auch nicht schlecht", warf der Zweite ein, was eine neuerliche Lachsalve erntete.

„Nehmen wir's ihnen weg, wo's weh tut -", schnaubte der Dritte und wurde prompt vom Ersten bekräftigt.

„Direkt am Geldbeutel!", gluckste dieser. „Weiß eh nicht, wie Malfoy damals an Reparationsleistungen vorbeigekommen ist."

„Oh, die hat er geleistet", bestritt der Dritte. „Nur eben in Bagnolds Taschen. Was glaubt ihr, warum die sich direkt nach den Prozessen zur Ruhe gesetzt hat? Imperius-Opfer - _ha!_"

Langsam zog Salazar sich zurück. Er erklomm die in den Stein geschlagenen Sprossen und tauchte im zweiten Stock hinter dem Wandteppich hervor, wo Draco bereits mit in die Seiten gestemmten Händen und sengendem Blick auf ihn wartete. Ehe er jedoch den Mund öffnen und die Auroren durch erneute Indiskretion auf ihre Position aufmerksam machen konnte, hatte Salazar ihn bereits am Schlafittchen* gepackt und hinter sich hergezogen. Er schubste ihn in jenen Salon, durch den sie eingestiegen waren, und wob einen Schweigezauber um den Raum.

Der Ausbruch ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

„Wie kannst du es wagen dich einfach davon zu machen!", begann Draco zu wettern. „Du unverschämter, egoistischer, selbstsüchtiger, flohgetriebener Abkömmling eines räudigen Köters! Ich war noch nicht fertig mit dir! Ich sollte dir - die _Dreistigkeit!_ Einfach das Weite zu suchen, wo die Diskussion noch lange nicht beendet war - Mundbirne, dass ich nicht lache! So typisch für dich. Willst allen Spaß für dich haben - !"

Salazar ließ Draco für eine Weile toben. Als dieser schließlich zu schwächeln begann, hob er eine Augenbraue, was Draco in seiner Standpauke innehalten und einen abrupten Richtungswechsel einschlagen ließ.

„Was hast du gehört?", verlangte er. „Was geht hier vor? Wo ist meine Mutter und warum sind da Auroren in meiner Eingangshalle? Wirst du gefälligst sprechen!? Ich vergehe hier vor Neugierde!"

Eine Antwort blieb auch weiterhin aus, woraufhin Draco einen empörten Schritt auf den anderen zutat.

„Ooh, nein", grollte er, indem er bei jedem Wort mit seinem Finger gegen Salazars Brustkorb pochte. „Die wirst dich nicht in Verschwiegenheit hüllen. Du wirst reden, und zwar in diesem Augenblick! Und wenn nicht, so Gott – so _Merlin_ – mir helfe, wirst du es bereuen!"

Salazar machte sich von dem anderen los und schlenderte an ihm vorbei zur anderen Seite des Raumes, wo er sich in einen Sessel fallen ließ und seine langen Beine ausstreckte. Draco ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder und fixierte ihn mit sengender Hitze.

„Oh, _verdammt_!", warf Draco schließlich die Arme in die Luft, als ihm die Bedeutung von Salazars spekulativ amüsiertem Blick zu dämmern begann. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Verzeih meinen Ausbruch, _Milord._" Der Titel war gespieen und klang alles andere als respektvoll. „Die Worte sind mir entrutscht, ehe ich sie überdenken konnte. Ein Ehre-Duell wird nicht nötig sein, da ich dich kniefällig um Nachsicht ersuche... wirst du nun _reden_!?" Entgegen seiner Worte nahm Draco keine kniende Haltung ein und auch die Entschuldigung für die zuvor geäußerte Kränkung klang nicht im Entferntesten reuig. Salazar akzeptierte dennoch, schließlich war diese Runde klar an ihn gegangen.

„Das Ministerium ist darum bemüht sein Budget aufzubessern", warf er in den Raum.

Draco rutschte ungeduldig vor.

„Ja, ja", brummte er, „das sind sie ständig. Dafür sind Steuer- und Spendeneinnahmen da... aber ich sehe nicht, was das mit den Auroren in _meiner_ Einganghalle zu tun hat."

Salazar hob eine Augenbraue. Draco erwiderte den Blick erst unverständig, dann weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Das - aber - das _können_ sie nicht!"

„Offensichtlich schon, schließlich sind sie gerade dabei."

„Aber - das Abkommen, die Verfassung... wir sind eine Lehnfamilie. Wir haben Rechte!"

„Ich nehme an, dass sie auf die gesetzliche Grauzone aufmerksam geworden sind. Solange eure Situation weder geklärt ist, noch ein Klärungsversuch eurerseits unternommen wurde, verstößt es technisch gesehen nicht gegen die Auflagen, wenn sich das Ministerium einschaltet."

Abrupt war Draco wieder auf den Beinen.

„Was können wir tun?", wehklagte er. „Wir müssen etwas tun! Eine solche _Schmähung_ werde ich mir nicht gefallen lassen!"

Salazar schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich gemütlich im Polster zurück.

„Da ist nichts, das wir tun könnten - oder vielmehr, da ist nichts, das wir gegenwärtig tun _sollten_", widersprach er sachte.

„Warte - _was?!_ Schlägst du allen Ernstes vor, für's Ministerium rüberzurollen?"

Salazar zuckte die Achseln.

„Eine Katze – so harmlos und verspielt sie auch wirken mag – ist alles andere als wehrlos, wenn sie ihren Bauch zeigt", summte er. „Tatsächlich lauert sie in diesen Momenten förmlich darauf, ihre Krallen zum Einsatz zu bringen."

„Aber nur so lange, wie ihr niemand mit Thunfisch kommt!"

Anstatt auf die Stichelei einzugehen, lachte Salazar leise auf.

„Du vergisst, werter Freund", schallte er, „dass das Ministerium die gemeinschaftliche Hirnkapazität einer Kichererbse hat. Simple Lösungen sind die eine Sache, die sie zu aller letzt in Erwägung ziehen – falls überhaupt."

„Wir tun gar nichts?"

„Nicht das geringste."

Langsam ließ Draco sich wieder auf die Couch sinken.

„Und wenn du misskalkulierst?"

„Dann werden wir zum Frontalkurs übergehen, sobald die Lage günstig ist."

Draco schnaubte.

„Als wenn du das nicht ohnehin vorhattest!"

Salazar lächelte ein enigmatisches Lächeln, woraufhin Draco etwas Unschmeichelhaftes murmelte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend gegen die Couch zurücksackte.

„Das Ministerium hat seinen Zug gemacht, der unsere wird folgen", murmelte Salazar. „Kein Grund, so griesgrämig dreinzuschauen, Godric."

„Das ständige Stillhalten und Abwarten ist so frustrierend!", rief dieser plötzlich.

Salazar neigte zustimmend den Kopf.

„Dennoch können wir es nicht riskieren, unsere Anonymität frühzeitig zu verlieren. Zwischen Baum und Borke, wie es so trefflich heißt. Noch hat das Ministerium nichts getan, dass als Angriff oder Kränkung verstanden werden könnte. Protestschreie unsererseits würden ihnen die Oberhand geben."

„Aber unsere Rechte - !"

„Welche Rechte? Es gab keine Zuwiderhandlungen, weder auf unserer Seite, noch auf der ihren. Die Anfangszüge wurden gemacht, das ist alles. Gewissermaßen ein psychologisches Austesten des Gegners. Das eigentliche Spiel hingegen hat noch überhaupt nicht begonnen."

Ärgerlich kaute Draco auf seiner Unterlippe.

„Okay", grollte er schließlich. „Angenommen, es gab keine Verstöße. Wieso wird unser Besitz dann beschlagnahmt? Welchen Sinn hat das ganze? Wieso würde Scrimgeour eine solche Order geben... es sei denn, um der Öffentlichkeit gegenüber tatkräftig und kompetent zu wirken?"

Salazar erlaubte sich ein schiefes Grinsen. „Was tut ein Raubtier", fragte er, „das eingekesselt ist, den Gegner aber nicht sehen kann? – Es gerät in Panik und schnellt aus. Eben das, was Scrimgeour gerade tut."

„Und die Rechtfertigung?"

„Offiziell das Ausschreiten gegen einen bekannten Todesser. Inoffiziell die Zusagung von Unterstützung gegenüber Lord Gryffindor."

„Unterstützung?", wiederholte Draco fassungslos. „Was ist hieran unterstützend!?"

„Traditionell gilt die Gryffindorlinie als der Slytherinlinie gegenüberstehend", gemahnte Salazar nach kurzer Pause. „Du erinnerst dich an unsere Fehde?"

„Als wenn ich die jemals vergessen könnte!" schnappte Draco zurück. „Schließlich war ich die _Geisel!_"

„Und Percvial war die unsere - wenn auch ohne vorherige Zustimmung und aus dem Hinterhalt ergriffen... Aber der Punkt ist, dass gewisse Gerüchte die Fehde nach ihrer Beendigung erneut haben aufleben lassen."

„Hm? _Ooh_, du meinst diesen Schwachsinn, dass wir dich aus der Schule geschmissen haben, nachdem du versucht hast unsere Schutzbefohlenen mit schwarzer Magie zu verblenden und alle Muggelstämmigen im Schlaf zu massakrieren."

Salazar neigte den Kopf.

„Aber das -", begann Draco zu protestieren. „Nein! Das ist doch überhaupt nicht wahr... Zugegeben, du bist kein Muggelfreund, hast einige Dutzend Muggel samt ihrer Anverwandten in Stücke gehackt und bist anschließend verschwunden. Und ja, wir hatte am Tag zuvor einen Streit – wann haben wir schließlich nicht gestritten? – aber das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass wir dich verbannt haben! So ein Blödsinn - das muss jemand aus Lady Ravenclaws Truppe ausgebrütet haben!"

„Für mich klingt es eher nach _gryffindorischer_ Propaganda", gab Salazar spöttisch zurück. „Dein Haus ist schließlich dafür bekannt, erst zu springen und _dann_ Erkundigungen einzuziehen - falls überhaupt. Ich habe nie soviel Klatsch und Tratsch erlebt, wie in eurem Gemeinschaftraum."

Dracos Augen verengten sich.

„Nun ebenfalls _dein_ Gemeinschaftraum, falls du das bereits vergessen hast", erinnerte er süßlich. „Im Übrigen liegst du falsch. Den Klatschweiberclub wirst du in Hufflepuff finden!"

„Mit dem Unterschied", gab Salazar nicht minder süßlich zurück, „dass Hufflepuffs nichts zum üblen Nachreden neigen. Bei ihnen folgt das Getratsch den gesellschaftlichen Höfflichkeitsregeln. Ravenclaws prüfen ihre Fakten, eher sie ein Gerücht in Umlauf bringen – auch wenn sie sicherlich über den Einfallsreichtum verfügen, derartige Wolkenschlösser zu erbauen –, während meine Slytherins zwar ebenfalls fantasievoll sind, diese Eigenschaft jedoch nur zum Einsatz bringen, wenn es ihnen zum Vorteil gereicht... Das belässt einzig deine _wohl_manierlichen Gryffindors, mein guter Freund. Spekulationen und Vorurteile, gepaart mit Unbedachtheit, ergeben eben diese - böswillige Denunzierung, die schließlich zu gesellschaftlichen Umbrüchen geführt hat... Meine Gratulation. Für jemanden, der nicht an politischen Feinheiten interessiert ist, hast du erstaunliches erreicht."

„Oh, zur Hölle!"

„Allerdings solltest du dir dein Mundwerk auswaschen. Jeder zweite Satz, den du heute von dir gibst, scheint eine Obszönität zu enthalten."

Draco grollte. Er fischte einen Lederhandschuh aus seiner Tasche und warf ihn Salazar zu, der ihn mit der linken Hand auffing.

„Comme il faut*?", fragte er in patzigen Sarkasmus. „Subtil genug für dich, oder muss ich eine Streiche-Guerilla beginnen, um etwas Dampf ablassen zu können?"

Salazar antwortete mit einem Grinsen.

„Ah... ich hoffe, du hast nicht die Absicht, mir erneut den werten Mr. Filch hinterherzuschicken?"

„Als wenn", schnaubte Draco. „Was darf's also sein, Zaubererduell oder Besen? Der Waffenkampf wird ausfallen müssen, da ich mein Schwert verlegt zu haben scheine."

Salazars hingeworfene Haltung gefror bei den letzten Worten. Draco war jedoch wie üblich zu selbstzugewandt, um dies zu bemerken.

„Also?", verlangte er. „Ich bin ja für Besen. Schulbesen, natürlich, schließlich wollen wir es fair halten. Magie scheint mir zu grobschlächtig, um dich in deine Schranken zu verweisen."

„Und Quidditch ist geradezu kindisch", gab Salazar prompt zurück, auch wenn es offensichtlich war, dass ihm der Gedanke an ein Sucherduell zusagte. „Schulbesen, hm? Das gleicht deine animalischen Instinkte für Luftschwingungen und Aerodynamik nicht gerade aus."

„Als wenn du nicht ebenfalls von deinem katzischen Sinn für Balance profitierst - gar nicht zu sprechen von der besseren Sehstärke!"

„Touché."

„Erster Vollmond nach Schulbeginn? Komm schon, im Gegensatz zu mir können sie dich kaum zum Nachsitzen verdonnern."

Salazar erhob sich und umrundete dem niedrigen Couchtisch.

„Dafür könnte ich anderweitig gemaßregelt werden", bemerkte er. „Kessel und Böden Schrubben ist nicht das schlimmste, das einem zustoßen kann."

Draco folgte seinem Beispiel und traf ihn in der Mitte des Raumes.

„Von wegen", konterte er. „Die Klausel mit der körperlichen Züchtigung hast du garantiert aus dem Vertrag rausgenommen, so wie ich dich kenne. Filchs Ketten scheiden also aus. Und dasselbe gilt für die Verwahrung deins Zauberstabes."

Salazar ruckte in einer für Harry Potter typischen Bewegung die Schultern.

„Und du denkst", bemerkte er „Dass Dumbledore sich daran hindern lassen wird, anderweitig kreativ zu werden?"

Dracos hielt inne.

„Jaah... da ist das", räumte er an. „Ähm - es muss nicht wirklich ein magischer Schwur sein, oder? Ich möchte wirklich kein Blut auf den Teppich kleckern. Im Übrigen weißt du, dass ich auftauchen werde, ebenso wie ich weiß, dass selbst du einen runenverstärkten Antischummelzauber nicht umgehen kannst – zumindest dann nicht, wenn wir ihn mit Blutmagie festigen."

Salazar nickte sein Einverständnis.

„Speichel reicht mir, wenn du damit zufrieden bist", sagte er

Beide Jungen spuckten sich in die Hand und tauschten einen Handschlag aus. Kaum hatten sie von einander abgelassen, als Draco auch schon ein Taschentuch zum Vorschein gebracht und damit begonnen hatte seine Handfläche mit angewidertem Ausdruck abzutupfen.

„Uhäh!", beschwerte er sich. „Das haben wir nicht mehr gemacht, seit ich sechzehn war."

„Du _bist_ sechzehn", gab Salazar prompt zurück, woraufhin Draco ihm einen garstigen Blick zusandte.

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Das ist einfach nur _eklig_ -" Draco war so sehr in das Säubern seiner Hand vertieft, dass ihm das verräterische Funkeln in Salazars Augen vollkommen entging.

„Jaah", ließ dieser vernehmen. „Und wo wir schon über Körpersäfte reden... die Mundbirne -" Draco stockte. „Für ein Foltergerät hat sie erstaunliches Potenzial, meinst du nicht - ?" Dracos Kopf schnellte hoch und präsentierte Salazar ein Paar horrorgeweiteter Augen.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", nickte dieser in Antwort auf Dracos Reaktion. „Die Sitzung in eurer Folterkammer war eher... unangenehm. Aber wenn ich nun zurückdenke -"

„NEIN!", fiel Draco ihm mit hochrotem Kopf ins Wort. „Das will ich wirklich nicht wissen!"

Doch Salazar fuhr ungeachtet des Protestes fort.

„Es war eine interessante Erfahrung. In etwas anderer Umgebung, mit dem richtigen Partner -"

„Ich hör gar nicht zu!!!"

„Selbst die Muggel haben das erkannt, musst du wissen -"

„LA LA LA!!!"

„Tatsächlich verwenden sie Mundbirnen in BDSM-Settings -"

Draco schüttelte wild den Kopf, sank in seine Animagusform und stürzte sich aus dem Fenster. Salazar nahm erheitert die Verfolgung auf. Im Gebüsch, unnah der Bannkreise, gelang es ihm den anderen abzufangen.

„Natürlich nicht nur für den Mund -", setzte er seine Ausführungen in liebevoll graphischem Detail fort, als er sich den Couantl über die Schulter warf „Fisting ist ja bereits eine prägende Erfahrung, aber die Mundbirne -"

Panisch versuchte Draco sich dem Griff zu entwinden, doch es half alles nichts, er saß fest. Erst in den Gängen des Ravenclaw-Anwesens gelang es ihm zu entkommen – nicht jedoch, wie er vermutete, ohne zuvor für's Leben traumatisiert worden zu sein.

**--**

*******integer**** –** unbescholten, ohne Makel, unbestechlich/ veraltet für: neu, sauber, unversehrt

*******Gespons**** –** vom lateinischen sponsus, snonsa; veraltert für Bräutigam/Braut; wird für gewöhnlich scherzhaft verwendet, ist an dieser Stelle aber abwertend gemeint

*******Pfwaw sur Wöuwe!**** – **Fahr zur Hölle!

*******Rhododendron**** –** in asiatischen Gebirgen beheimatete, als Zierstrauch kultivierte Pflanze mit ledrigen Blättern u. roten, violetten, gelben od. weißen Blüten in großen Dolden

*******Afzelia**** –** auch Douisse genannt; afrikanischer Baum aus der Familie der Johannisbrotgewächse

*******Mundbirne**** – **auch Folterbirne oder Spreizbirne genannt; Besteht aus mehreren löffelförmigen Schalen, die in Birnenform zusammengelegt sind; Im Inneren ist ein Gewindemechanismus, der die Schalen bei Drehung einer Schraube auseinander drückt; Wurde ebenfalls zur Dehnung von Anus und Vagina verwendet; Kann soweit gespannt werden, dass der Mund nicht nur gesperrt, sondern Zähne und Kiefer zudem gebrochen werden; Wurde im 18. Jahrhundert in der Psychiatrie genutzt, um Patienten den Mund zu knebeln; Nachbauten werden im BDSM-Bereich als Mundbinde oder zur Dehnung des Intimbereichs verwendet

*******Schlafittchen**** – **bäurischer Ausdruck; auch Schlawittchen, am Schlawittchen kriegen; jemanden am Kragen packen

*******Comme il faut**** –** veralterter Ausdruck der Bildungssprache für: gesellschaftsfähig, manierlich, mustergültig, vorbildlich, wie es sich gehört

--

**A.N.:** Sorry, dass das Update so lange auf sich warten ließ. Der Rote Faden wollte nicht so recht, was ohne eigenen Computer natürlich extrem frustrierend zu beheben ist. Zudem hat sich das Kapitel unglaublich in die Länge gezogen. Ursprünglich war es fast doppelt so lang wie der vorliegende Text, also habe ich es geteilt. Die zweite Hälfte bekommt ihr, sobald ich es noch einmal durchgearbeitet und insbesondere den Anfang etwas umgeschrieben habe.

--

**Schatten der Nacht u. AmaricRickman:** Keine Sorge, ich werde die Story bis zu ihrem Ende durchziehen. Gelegentliche Pausen lassen sich dabei nicht vermeiden. Seit letzter Woche habe ich wieder einen eigenen Computer, d.h. Updates sollten merklich schneller kommen. Bei der Länge, die die einzelnen Kapitel haben, sollte zukünftig wohl mit einer Wartezeit von einem bis eineinhalb Monaten gerechnet werden.


	28. Chapter 28

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein grauenvolles Ereignis im Jahre 1024 A.D. hat zur Folge, dass die vier Gründer von Hogwarts auseinandergerissen werden. Rowena Ravenclaw, eine der gefürchtetsten Nekromanten aller Zeiten, deren Mentalität sich irgendwo zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn befindet, setzt es sich zum Ziel, das Quartett in einem späteren Leben erneut miteinander zu vereinen. 955 Jahre später ist es dann soweit –- sie hat die idealen Träger für die Seelen ihrer drei Gefährten gefunden. Aber nicht alles läuft, wie geplant. Eine Prophezeiung, die unmittelbar nach der Einpflanzung der Seelen gemacht wird, bringt zwei vollkommen neue Faktoren in die Gleichung –- Dumbledore und Voldemort.

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing:** **Harry Potter / Severus Snape** (Für weitere Paarungen könnt ihr gerne Vorschläge machen. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber noch nichts konkretes.)

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte ist **SLASH**. Das heißt, es kommt zu graphisch dargestellten sexuellen Handlungen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern –- in diesem Fall **HP/SS**. Zudem werden **Gewaltszenen** (auch sexuelle Gewalt) vorkommen. Entsprechende Warnungen findet ihr an den Anfängen der jeweiligen Kapitel. Insgesamt ist die Story recht dunkel und wurde daher auch als Drama eingestuft, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass der humoristische Faktor außer Acht gelassen wurde. Was die Sprache betrifft, so habe ich versucht, sie nicht zu sehr schleifen zu lassen, aber auch nicht zu hochgestochen daherzukommen. Dennoch wird es hin und wieder etwas harscher werden, schließlich musste ich ja auch die weniger gebildeten Charaktere zu Worte kommen lassen. Wer hiermit ein Problem hat, sollte sich schleunigst eine andere Geschichte suchen. Das Web ist schließlich voll mit guten Storys für alle Geschmäcker und Altersklassen.

.

**Verzichtserklärung:** Ich erhebe weder Anspruch auf das Harry-Potter-Universum, noch liegt es in meiner Absicht, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen... ihr kennt den Drill.

.

Wurde von **Miss Perenelle**_(formals __minikissgirl13__) _beta-gelesen.

Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle die Namensänderung mitbekommen, falls ihr ihre Geschichten lest!

.

.

.

**Kapitel siebenundzwanzig**

.

**Donnerstag, 29. August 1996 / 19:52 / Büro des Schulleiters, Hogwarts, Schottland**

Gedankenversunken wanderte Dumbledore in seinem Büro auf und ab. Gelegentlich entzog er seinem Kopf einen silbrigen Faden und lenkte ihn in das bereitstehende Denkarium, ließ seine Finger über dem in einer Ecke aufgebauten Schachspiel schweben, oder trommelte einen Rhythmus auf diese oder jene Oberfläche, während Ashera das ganze von ihrem Ständer aus beobachtete.

„Komm herein, Minerva", rief er plötzlich.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Minerva McGonagall kam hereingerauscht. Ihre Lippen waren geschürzt und ihre Haltung stocksteif. In ihrer Hand hielt sie das auf Pergament niedergeschriebene Verzeichnis der aktiven Stabsmitglieder.

„Ich glaube es einfach nicht!", sprang sie ohne Fanfare zum Grund ihres Missfalls. „Was hast du dir nur gedacht? Ein Slydh – hier! Hättest du nur etwas gesagt, wir hätte bestimmt jemanden finden können, der geeigneterer ist... Ich verstehe dich nicht. Wie konntest du nur einen von diesen – diesen –"

„Minerva, meine Liebe", fiel Dumbledore ihr milde ins Wort. „Wie gut dich zu sehen, an einem so lieblichen Abend wie dem diesigen –"

Ihre Lippen pressten sich zu einem noch dünneren Strich zusammen.

„Nun ja", fuhr Dumbledore heiter fort, „es nieselt ein wenig. Und zugegeben, der Himmel ist recht dunkel. Aber die Luft ist wohltuend frisch nach dem letzten Gewitter –"

„Ein Slydh, Albus!"

„Natürlich, natürlich. Ein ganz reizender junger Mann... kann ich dir vielleicht einen Tee anbieten? Ich wollte mir gerade einen ordern. Mir ist die Stimmung nach Earl Grey mit einem Schuss Milch... Ich sollte wirklich nicht, zu diese Stunde. Du weißt ja, wie Bergamottöl meinen Schlafrhythmus durcheinander bringt, aber –"

„Dies ist Ernst!"

„So ist es. Vielleicht doch besser Kamille –"

Ein gefährliches Grollen brach sich in McGonagalls Kehle.

„Albus!", zischte sie. „Würdest du für einen Moment beim Thema bleiben? Wie konntest du nur einen Slydh einstellen!"

„Oh, das war ganz simpel, wirklich", sagte Dumbledore und kehrte hinter seinen Schreibtisch zurück. „Ich habe ihm die Position angeboten, und er hat akzeptiert. Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass er sich gut machen wird."

McGonagall ruckte ihren Zauberstab und nahm kerzengerade auf dem heraufbeschworenen Stuhl platz.

„Aber ein _Slydh!_", wiederholte sie ihren Klagepunkt. „Gutgütiger Merlin, Albus. Ihre Erziehung ist so völlig anders. Sie haben keine Bande zu unserer Gesellschaft und ihre Philosophien sind bestenfalls exotisch. Gar nicht zu reden von ihrer Auffassung von Magie! Ist dir klar, welches Risiko du eingehst? Kinder sind so leicht zu beeindruck. Natürlich werden sie mit Dingen herumpfuschen wollen, die sie nicht verstehen – und sei es auch nur in einem Anfall jugendlichen Trotzes! Was, wenn es zu einem Unfall kommt? Was, wenn einer unserer Zöglinge sich als Musikmagier versucht, oder schlimmer noch, mit instabilen Elementarmagien experimentiert? Die Zeiten sind bereits gefahrvoll genug. Wie ist es dir nur gelungen, den Beirat hiervon zu überzeugen?"

Dumbledore regte sich ungemütlich. McGonagall beobachtete diese Reaktion mit verengten Augen.

„Aber das hast du gar nicht, habe ich recht", beschuldigte sie. „Du hast einen Slydh eingestellt, eigenmächtig und ohne Genehmigung höherer Stellen! Das kann so furchtbar nach hinten losgehen... was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?"

Dumbledore putzte die Halbmondgläser seiner Brille und setzte das Gestellt wieder auf.

„Ich gestehe, ein wenig überhastet gehandelt zu haben", lenkte er schließlich ein. „Aber so schlimm kann es nicht sein. Alles wird sich einfinden, Minerva, hab Vertrauen. Ich verstehe, dass du besorgt bis, aber wirklich, es ist alles unter Kontrolle. Seonachan wird zu beschäftigt sein, um unseren Ablauf durcheinander zu bringen. Zudem wird er genaue Anweisungen erhalten, wie er sich der Schülerschaft gegenüber zu verhalten hat."

„Du kannst mit nicht erzählen, dass es sicher ist – es gibt keine Sicherheit, wo Elementarismus einbezogen ist!", protestierte seine Gegenüber, nun mit einem schwachen Beben in ihrer Stimme. „Hast du bereits vergessen, was passiert ist, als mein Patensohn – als er – als _es_ außer Kontrolle geraten ist?"

Dumbledore beugte in aufrichtigem Gram das Haupt.

„Ich erinnere mich", murmelte er. „Aber –"

„Ihm wurde bei lebendigem Leibe alles Wasser aus dem Körper gezogen! Daphne hat ihn gefunden, seine eigene Schwester."

„Und sie hat sich bis heute nicht von dem Schock erholt. Aber, Minerva –"

„Kein aber, Albus! Ich habe geschworen, mich niemals wieder in derart gefährliche Magien verwickeln zu lassen... Einen Slydh hierher einzuladen, fordert das Unglück geradezu heraus."

„Darum habe ich ihn bei Severus einquartiert. Er wird den Jungen im Auge behalten."

„Und das soll mich beruhigen?", fuhr McGonagall auf. „Ein unbedachtes Wort, und der Schaden ist angerichtet! Die Informationen sind so leicht einzuholen. Es könnte ein wissbegieriger Ravenclaw sein, oder womöglich Miss Granger. Einige Nachforschungen und gezielte Fragen an den richtigen Stellen, ein kleines, scheinbar harmloses Experiment, um die Zusammenhänge besser verstehen zu können, und ehe wir uns versehen hat eine neuerliche Tragödie ihren Lauf genommen... es ist unverantwortlich!"

„Seonachan kennt die Gefahr. Seine Erziehung hat ihm ein ausgeprägtes Ehr- und Verantwortungsgefühl gegeben. Ich glaube nicht für einen Moment, dass er arglose Umstehende dazu anleiten wird, ihn zu imitieren... Gewiss, seine Loyalitäten liegen verborgen. Aber er scheint nicht die Art von Person zu sein, die Unschuldige in ihre Schemen verwickelt."

McGonagall klickte missbilligend mit der Zunge.

„Du bist dir noch nicht einmal sicher, auf wessen Seite er steht", erkannte sie. „Was weißt du überhaupt über ihn? Ich kenne dich, Albus. Du hättest ihn niemals eingeladen, wenn du dir nichts davon erhoffen würdest – und seien es auch nur Antworten, die du begehrst! Es wäre weiß Merlin nicht das erste Mal, dass dir dein Wissensdrang zum Verhängnis wird..."

„Ich weiß genug", schnitt Dumbledore ein. „Ich weiß, dass Seonachan Ollivanders Enkel ist, dass er ein Interesse für Heilmagien hat, und mehr noch – dass er der erste Lehrling ist, den Nicholas in über einhundertundfünfzig Jahren aufgenommen hat. Ich weiß, dass er eine dunkle Erfahrung gemacht und sich noch nicht vollständig davon erholt hat. Auch wenn ich seine Lebensgeschichte nicht kenne, ist mir dennoch das Wesentliche bekannt. Ich weiß, dass ich ihm mit unseren Schülern vertrauen kann... es ist sein Seelenheil, um das ich fürchte."

„Sein Seelenheil", wiederholte McGonagall skeptisch.

„In der Tat", stimmte Dumbledore zu. „Er war nicht ganz er selbst, als ich ihn traf. Seine Maske ist verrutscht und hat mir für einen Moment Einblick auf seine inneren Dämonen gewährt. Ich habe Reue gesehen. Schmerz. Einen ausgeprägten Drang, sich zu beweisen und Wiedergutmachung zu leisten, und... ein tiefes Sinnen nach Rache. Ich bin besorgt, Minerva, das will ich nicht leugnen. Aber ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass es der richtige Kurs ist, ihn nach Hogwarts zu holen. Nur so können wir ein gewisses Maß an Kontrolle üben."

McGonagall versteifte die Schultern.

„Ich glaube das einfach nicht!", rief sie erregt. „Ein weiterer von deinen Streunern. Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Erst Hagrid, dann Severus und Sybill. Letztes Jahr Firenze, und nun auch noch ein Slydh!"

„Da sind nur Verdachtsmomente, keine Beweise –"

„Und doch redest du von Dämonen und Dunkelheit, und kannst dich, um dem ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, nicht einmal zu seiner Loyalität äußern! Mit gefällt das nicht. Ganz und gar nicht."

„Aber du wirst mich unterstützen, wie du es immer getan hast."

McGonagall ließ einen Seufzer vernehmen.

„Unter Protest", murmelte sie. „Nur unter Protest, Albus!"

„Das ist alles, worum ich dich bitte."

Für eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Endlich griff Dumbledore nach seinem Zauberstab und rief zwei Teegedecke samt einer gefüllten Kanne aus der Küche herauf. McGonagall schenkte sich kommentarlos ein, während er seine Tasse mit Zucker und etwas Milch anreicherte.

„Aaah", seufzte Dumbledore wohlgefällig und sackte in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Es geht doch nichts über Earl Grey, selbst wenn er mich für eine Weile auf den Beinen halten wird."

McGonagall hob ebenfalls ihre Tasse.

„Aber wieso als Mitglied des Lehrkörpers?", ergriff sie nach mehreren Minuten geselligen Teegenusses erneut das Wort. „Hiernach" – sie bedeutete die Pergamentrolle – „wurde er emanzipiert, was bedeutet, dass er noch nicht einmal volljährig ist... Du kennst meine Haltung. In Angesicht seiner Jugend kann er unmöglich die nötige Reife erlangt haben, anderen als Vorbild zu dienen. Himmel, er hat gerade erst seine _UTZ_-Prüfung abgelegt, und das als Externist! Sein Ausbildung ist unvollständig. Wenn überhaupt sollte er unter den Schülern sein, nicht in einer Lehrposition... Ich kann das wirklich nicht gutheißen."

„Deine Einwände wurden zur Kenntnis genommen."

„Albus!"

Dumbledore beugte sich vor und betrachtete McGonagall über den Rand seiner Halbmondgläser.

„Es ist mein Ernst", sagte er eindringlich. „Ich halte Seonachans Anwesenheit für notwendig. Ich habe ein Gefühl, dass er sich als wichtige Spielfigur erweisen könnte. Gegenwärtig ist er eine Wildcard. Es ist unbedingt notwendig, dass er im Auge behalten wird. Womöglich könnte es uns sogar gelingen, uns seine Talente zu Nutzen zu machen."

„Aber er ist nur ein Kind!"

„Das mag sein. Voldemort" – McGonagall zuckte zusammen – „wird hierauf jedoch keine Rücksicht nehmen. Das bedeutet, dass auch wir keine Wahl haben. Alles, was uns zu tun bleibt, ist das kleinere von zwei Übeln zu wählen."

„Du weißt bestimmt, dass du-weißt-schon-wer –"

„_Voldemort_, Minerva" – Sie schrak erneut zusammen – „Ich wünschte wirklich, du würdest seinen Namen benutzen."

McGonagall schürzte ihre Lippen.

„Du weißt bestimmt, dass _ER_ an ihm interessiert ist?", wiederholte sie mit schneidender Stimme.

Dumbledore summte vage, woraufhin McGonagall die gerade aufgenommene Tasse hart auf dem Porzellanteller abstellte. Unzufrieden stieß sie durch die Nase aus.

„Ich verstehe", sagte sie. „Wenn das alles ist, werde ich in mein Büro zurückkehren."

Sie erhob sich steifnackig und ließ den zuvor heraufbeschworenen Stuhl mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes verschwinden. Dumbledores Räuspern ließ sie auf der Schwelle zum Flur innehalten.

„Meine Liebe, du denkst doch hoffentlich an die Lehrerkonferenz morgen früh?"

„Selbstverständlich."

„Wir müssten noch einige Sicherheitsmaßnahmen durchsprechen."

„Das ist mir bewusst."

Sie setzte sich wieder Bewegung, nur um erneut zurückgerufen zu werden.

„Oh, und Minerva?", mahnte Dumbledore heiter. „Sei so gut, und versuch den guten Seonachan nicht zu frühzeitig zu vergraulen. Wir können seine Unterstützung wirklich gebrauchen – und sei es nur, um, wie du sagst, meine _Neugierde_ zu befriedigen."

Sie gab ein ungehaltenes _„Hmph!"_ von sich und rauschte zur Tür hinaus.

**--**

**Donnerstag, 29. August 1996 / 21:07 / Spinner's End, Manchester Randbezirk, Nordwestengland**

Ein letztes Mal ließ Snape seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern, um sicher zu gehen, dass er auch wirklich nicht vergessen hatte, dann murmelte er einen Bewegungszauber über seinen Koffer, sowie den noch immer in Stasis gehaltenen Kessel, und trat auf den Korridor hinaus. Wurmschwanz wartete bereits auf ihn. In kauernder Haltung stand er neben der Vitrine, die Snapes Mutter in den frühen Jahren seiner Kindheit auf dem Trödel gefunden hatte.

„Du bist immer noch da?", fragte Snape in rhetorischem Tonfall.

Wurmschwanz regte sich. Nervös befeuchtete er die Lippen und versuchte eine aufrechte Haltung einzunehmen, was ihn mehr denn je als Jammergestalt bloßlegte.

„Unser Lord wird einen Bericht haben wollen", stieß er aus. „Aber du sagst mir ja nie, was du t-tust – !"

Snapes Mundwinkel kräuselte sich abfällig.

„Was ich _tue_", sagte er, „betrifft dich nicht im Entferntesten."

Wurmschwanz versteifte sich in Reaktion, was Snape ein leises Lachen entlockte.

„Aber ja", fuhr er abschätzig fort. „Sag ihm, dass die Dinge sich entsprechend der Planung verhalten. Die Basis ist nahezu bereit. Zur Zeit des Äquinoktiums kann der Brauvorgang erneut begonnen werden."

„W-wieso erst dann? Wenn du f-f-fast fertig bist –"

Wurmschwanz fuhr jäh zurück, als Snape einen drohenden Schritt auf ihn zu tat und ihn mit festem Griff am Wams packte.

„Peter, Peter", murmelte er scheinbar wohlwollend. „Die gesamte Sommerperiode in meiner Gegenwart, und du hast noch immer nicht gelernt, mich nicht zu hinterfragen. Wie unterbelichtet bist du eigentlich?"

Wurmschwanz ließ ein Wimmern vernehmen.

„So dachte ich es mir bereits", stimmte Snape zu. „Wir werden wohl beide froh sein, wenn du, wie die räudige Ratte, die du nun einmal bist, zum Dunklen Lord zurückkriechst. Nur eines noch, vor diesem glücklichen Moment des Scheidens..."

Jäh ließ Snape seinen Zauberstab aus der Scheide an seinem Unterarm schnellen und presste die Spitze zwischen Wurmschwanzes Augen, welche sich in stummem Entsetzen weiteten.

„_Obliviate!_"

**--**

Noch immer mit seinem Koffer und dem Kessel im Schlepptau erschien Snape auf Hogwarts ureigener Apperationsplattform. Er leitete einen Stoß Magie in den Runenstein, um die Bannkreise von der Legitimität seines Hierseins zu überzeugen, dann stieg er die dreistufige Treppe hinab und verließ den Raum durch eines der nach Annahme seiner Magie geistergleich erschienenen Portale.

Es war ein wenig benutzter Flur nahe dem Büro des Schulleiters, auf dem Snape herauskam. Ein schwacher Windhauch in seinem Rücken verriet ihm, dass das Portal mit seiner Ankunft erneut verschwunden war. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wo genau die Apperationsplattform sich befand, und welch außerordentliche Magie es war, die das Teleportieren innerhalb Hogwarts mittels der Portale erlaubte, ließ die Frage aber schnell wieder fallen, schließlich war nicht einmal der Schulleiter in dieses Mysterium eingeweiht.

Mit weit ausholenden Schritten setzte Snape sich erneut in Bewegung. Er wollte gerade die nächste Biegung umrunden, als Minerva McGonagall ihm von der anderen Seite entgegengerauscht kam. Es gelang ihm gerade noch auszuweichen, eher sich eine Kollision ereignen konnte.

„Severus! Hat dir noch nie jemand gesagt, aufzupassen, wohin du läufst!?" Ihr Tonfall war merklich gereizt und ihre Züge verkniffen.

Snape verzichtete darauf, eine entsprechende Gegenbeschuldigung zu formulieren, welche, wie McGonagalls Stimmung vermuten ließ, zu gegenseitigem Anbrüllen geführt hätte, und hob stattdessen eine sardonische Augenbraue, die mehr sagte, als tausend noch so akribisch gewählte Worte jemals auszudrücken vermochten.

Die Botschaft war offenbar angekommen, denn McGonagall ließ in Antwort ein Zischen vernehmen, dessen Klangweite mehr animalisch als menschlich war.

„Du!", rief sie und drohte Snape mit dem Finger. „Ich weiß nicht, was Albus sich gedacht hat, aber _du_ wirst ihn im Auge behalten, so Merlin mir helfe!"

„Albus?"

„Uilleam! Den Slydh, den Albus in all seiner Weisheit einzustellen gedacht hat!"

„Und wie kommt es, dass du gerade mich mit einer solchen Aufgabe betrauen würdest?"

„Oh, es könnte wohl etwas damit zu tun haben, dass er bei dir einquartiert wurde, oder vielleicht damit, dass Albus dir bereits ähnliche Anweisungen gegeben hat!"

Snape quittierte den Sarkasmus mit einer Hebung seines Mundwinkels.

„Es könnte", akzeptierte er. „Sag, Minerva, du scheinst mir ein wenig... missgestimmt zu sein. Es wird doch nicht etwa diese Zeit des Monats sein?"

Sie schnappte nach Luft. Ihre Augen wurden weit und ihr Kiefer verspannte sich. Dann vollführte sie eine Gesinnungswandlung um hundertachtzig Grad und begann zu herzhaft lachen. Es war schon immer dieser eher unkonventionelle Sinn für Humor gewesen, den Snape an ihr schätzte.

„Danke, Severus, das habe ich wirklich gebrauch", sagte sie mit einer Hand an seinem Arm, als ihr Heiterkeitsausbruch sich wieder gelegt hatte. „Du behältst ihn im Auge, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich."

„Du bist nur so schon so ausgelastet. Ich weiß nicht, wo du die Zeit hernehmen willst. All der Stress, die vielen...", ihre Augen flackerten zu beiden Seiten des Ganges, „Verpflichtungen. Die Sommerpause war auch nicht allzu erholsam für dich, wie ich höre. Ich fürchte, dass das ganze dich noch in ein frühes Grab treiben wird."

„Wenn ich hinschmeiße, wird es ein noch früheres sein."

Sie winkte den Einwurf unwirsch ab.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Albus sich gedacht hat", murmelte sie. „Ein Slydh, hier. Und das nach dem, was Jonah widerfahren ist..."

Snape berührte kurz ihre Hand.

„Manchmal lassen sich derartige Komplikationen nicht vermeiden", sagte er leise. „Sind die Greengrasses bereits informiert worden?"

McGonagall schürzte die Lippen.

„Ich war gerade im Begriff, mich darum zu kümmern", erklärte sie. „Astoria wird bestimmt zurückkommen. Es gibt nur wenig, das sie aus der Fassung bringt. Aber Daphne... sie war es, die Jonah gefunden hat. Ich muss gestehen, besorgt zu sein. Die Anwesenheit eines Slydhs könnte alte Erinnerungen neu aufwühlen."

Snape gab ein zustimmenden Nicken. Auch er hatte sich hierüber bereits Gedanken gemacht.

„Sie hat noch immer Alpträume", sagte er. „Seit Beginn ihrer Schulung musste sie mehrfach von Poppy behandelt werden."

„Jemand sollte sie im Auge behalten. Vielleicht eine Mitschülerin..."

„Millicent Bulstrode", schlug Snape nach kurzem Zögern vor. „Sie ist die einzige in ihrem Haus, mit der Daphne zumindest gelegentlich interagiert. Da wäre noch Luna Lovegood, aber sie ist in Ravenclaw und darüber hinaus einen Jahrgang unter ihr."

„Das sollte sich arrangieren lassen. Du wirst mit ihr reden?"

„Gewiss", willigte Snape ein. „Direkt nach dem Fest werde ich sie beiseite nehmen. Ich hatte sowieso geplant, ein Gespräch mit ihr zu führen."

„Gut, gut. Ich sollte wirklich –"

„Gute Nacht, Minerva."

„Das wird sich noch zeigen!"

McGonagall setzte ihren Weg zu ihrem Büro im ersten Stock fort, während Snape sich erneut in Richtung der Kerker aufmachte. Koffer und Kessel folgten ihm lautlos und ohne weiteres Auffordern seinerseits.

Der Wohnbereich, der Snape zugeteilt worden war, befand sich nahe dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Alles war ebenso, wie Snape es gegen Anfang der Ferien zurückgelassen hatte, mit Ausnahme des zusätzlichen, von Albus in Auftrag gegebenen Korridors, von dem zwei weitere, ebenfalls neu kreierte Türen abgingen.

Snape zückte seinen Zauberstab und entfachte das Feuer im Kamin. Seinen Koffer neben der Couch zurücklassend, orderte er den Kessel ihm erneut auf den Gang hinaus zu folgen. Eilenden Schrittes ließ er den Slytherin-Korridor hinter sich zurück, bahnte sich einen Weg durch ein verzweigtes Labyrinth aus Fluren, schmalen Passagen, Geheimgängen, Treppenflügel und falschen Wänden, und erreichte schließlich den äußeren Kreis eines Bannschutzes. Mit einer bereitliegenden Nadel piekste er sich in den Finger und durchtrat nach Besprenkelung der in den Stein eingelassenen Runenkette den Schirm. Auf der anderen Seite fand er sich in einer weiten Halle wieder, die mit verschiedenen Gerätschaften, einem Duellierkreis und einem weitflächigen Laboratorium ausgestattet war. Im hinteren Bereich dirigierte er den Kessel auf ein bereitstehendes Podest. Er nahm sich kurz Zeit, um die Bestände der Schränke, Regale und sonstigen Verwahrungsorte zu prüfen, dann ließ er die geheime Stätte hinter sich zurück und nahm erneuten Kurs auf seine Quartiere.

Die Szene, die ihn bei seiner Rückkehr begrüßte, hätte ihn nicht überraschen sollen, schließlich hatte er bereits seit sechzehn Jahren in Hogwarts unterrichtet und folglich eine gewisse Immunität gegenüber den Eigenarten des Schulleiters entwickelt, dennoch wurde er von den Vorgängen eiskalt erwischt.

Ruckartig kam Snape zum Stillstand.

„Albus", grollte er warnend. „Bei allem was heilig ist, was soll dieser – dieser _Zirkus_!?"

Der im Zentrum des Raumes stehende, an einem Zitronenbonbon lutschende und die Aktionen zweier Hauselfen – einer davon ein exzentrisches Individuum in einem schreiend violetten Pullover mit Bommeln und einer Unzahl von Strickhüten auf dem Kopf – durch enthusiastisches Gestikulieren steuernde Dumbledore sandte ihm ein weites Lächeln.

„Ah, Severus! Willkommen zurück, mein Junge. Wie gut dich zu sehen. Bereit für ein neues Jahr, angefüllt mit eifrigem Lehren und Streben?"

Snape zwang sich zu einem mehrfachen Ein- und Ausatmen, ehe er es wagte den Mund erneut zu öffnen.

„Aber gewiss, Direktor", biss er hervor. „Wie könnte ich nicht bereit sein für explodierende Kessel, ungesittet juxende und Vandale betreibende Rotzgören, sowie Stolperflüche wohin man tritt? Der einzige Lichtblick in diesem Jahr ist die Abwesenheit der Weasley-Zwillinge, die wahrlich einen Toast verdient!"

„Oh, keine Sorge, Severus. Ehe wir uns versehen, wird die nächste Generation zur Sortierung antreten!"

„Merlin stehe uns bei." Weasley-Reproduktion war so ziemlich das letzte Thema, das Snape näher in Betracht ziehen, geschweige denn ausdiskutieren wollte.

Dumbledore wippte indes munter auf seinen Fußballen, während die beiden Elfen fortfuhren, Snapes vormals asketisch strukturierten Wohnbereich neu einzurichten.

„Nun, was sagst du, mein Junge?", Dumbledore schwenkte einen Arm, um auf sein Machwerk aufmerksam zu machen. „Innenarchitektur hat mich schon immer interessiert. Jetzt, wo du einen Hausgast bekommst, war es geradezu _überfällig_ für etwas Leben in deinem Logis* zu sorgen! Wahrlich, als ich hereinkam fühlte ich mich verdächtig an eine Klause* erinnert. Das durfte nun wirklich nicht sein. Der teure Seonachan soll sich schließlich ganz wie zuhause fühlen!"

Mit Dumbledores Ausführung begann sich eine Gewitterwolke über Snapes Antlitz zu schieben. Er fühlte sich zusehends verlockt, der Laune nachzugeben und einen gewissen Schulleiter gehörig zu verhexen.

„Und es ist dir nicht in den Sinn gekommen, deine _Innendekorationspläne_ vorher mit mir abzusprechen?"

„Aber natürlich nicht!", rief Dumbledore in skandaliertem Tonfall. „Es sollte schließlich eine Überraschung sein! Im Übrigen hättest du nein gesagt, nur um schwierig zu sein."

„Ich hätte _nein_ gesagt, da deine Bemühungen gänzlich _unerwünscht_ sind!"

„Aber, aber, mein Junge. Ein wenig Farbe –"

„Ich bin mir sicher", schäumte Snape, „dass wir dieses Gespräch bereits zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt geführt haben, und dass meine Antwort auch damals ein deutlichen _NEIN_ gewesen ist!"

„Ah, das haben wir. Aber du wirst deine rüpelhafte Abweisung kaum ernst gemeint haben. Manches Mal ist ein kleiner Schups von Nöten, um Innovation* ins Leben zu lassen –"

„Auf gar keinen Fall!"

„Ein wenig Farbe hier und da kann soviel Freude mit sich bringen – !"

Snape schloss die Augen in einem Versuch sein Temperament zu zügeln. Die gegenwärtige Situation war nicht unähnlich der Bemühung pustend einen Berg zu versetzten – nämlich von vorn herein aussichtslos, es sei denn natürlich, man hatte mehrere Jahrtausende Zeit, die Verlegung Sandkorn für Sandkorn vorzunehmen.

„Albus!", grollte er warnend. „Hat dies etwas mit deiner Garderobe währen der letzten Tage zu tun?"

Dumbledore hielt inne.

„Ich glaube das einfach nicht!", spie Snape. „Vier Tage musstest du ohne Farbe in deinen Kleidern auskommen, und nimmst dies nun als Rechtfertigung, dich in anderer Leute Lebensführung einzumischen! Verzeih, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich zukünftig die Mühe auf mich nehmen werde, dich von einem Hex zu befreien. Derartige Hilfsaktionen scheinen regelmäßig auf mich zurückzuprallen."

„Sieh es als ein Zeichen meiner Dankbarkeit –"

„Du kannst dir deine Gratifikation sonst wo hin stecken!"

„Severus! Ich muss doch bitten –"

„Nein, Direktor, _ich_ muss bitten! Es ist eine Sache, Seonachans Räume als Willkommensgruß passend zu dekorieren, aber eine ganz andere, hier einzudringen und Libertinage* mit meinen Besitztümern zu betreiben!"

Dumbledore sah aus, als sei ihm gerade eine schwere Kränkung zuteil geworden.

„Ich sehe", sagte er endlich, „dass meine Bemühungen auf wenig Gegenliebe stoßen. Dies", sein Arm schwenkte aus, „war als Aufmunterung gemeint, nicht als Kränkung. Und ganz sicher auch nicht als Respektlosigkeit dir gegenüber. Du bringst so große Opfer. Es ist an der Zeit, dass auch dir eine Freude gemacht wird. Mein Ansatz war offenbar der falsche. Ich hoffe, dass du mir den Versuch nicht übel nimmst... Einen guten Abend, Severus."

Er war bereits halb zur Tür raus, als Snape die Geistesgegenwart fand ihn zurückzurufen.

„Albus, warte! Ich verstehe, was du tun wolltest und ich bin... dankbar. Für den Gedanken", fügte er hastig hinzu, „_nicht _das Ergebnis!" Schaudernd blickte er zu der melierten Sofagarnitur und der in Regenbogenfarben eingeklecksten Wand hinüber. „Aber so Merlin mir helfe", grollte er, „sollte du noch einmal einem derart absonderlichen Einfall nachgeben, dann werde ich höchst persönlich dein Naschwerk verstecken, dir eine Clownsfratze malen, die du ohne meine Hilfe nicht mehr abbekommst, und die Farbe aus deinem Kleiderschrank hexen!" Oder besser noch, schoss es Snape durch den Kopf, Tòmag mit einspannen und sie dazu bekommen den Schulleiter in hohem Bogen in die Jauchegrube zu befördern. Das zumindest würde Eindruck hinterlassen! Auch wenn man bei Dumbledore natürlich nie wissen konnte, ob er das ganze nicht doch als ungewöhnliche und somit merklich interessantere Achterbahnfahrt sehen würde... und war das nicht ein schaudernder Gedanke? Dumbledore in einem Vergnügungspark, wie er mit wild hochgerissenen Armen, Hawaiihemden tragend und in einem überdimensionierten Zuckerhoch schwelgend dem nächsten Überschlag entgegenjubelte, während sein Bart den anderen Fahrgästen in die Gesichter klatschte?

„Natürlich, natürlich", ergriff Dumbledore erneut das Wort. „Keine Experimente mit deinen Räumlichkeiten. Aber ich denke wirklich, dass ein Klecks Farbe hier und da –"

„Ein _Klecks_?"

„Nun ja, die Elfen waren recht enthusiastisch, musst du verstehen."

Snape massierte sich den Nasenrücken, was aber nur wenig gegen die aufsteigende Migräne auszurichten vermochte.

„War das", zwang er sich einen ruhigen Tonfall beizubehalten, „der einzige Grund deines Hiersein?"

Dumbledore blinzelte, dann begann er erneut auf seinen Zehen zu wippen.

„Oh, aber natürlich!", rief er frohgemut. „Wie konnte ich nur vergessen?"

„Es könnte nicht zufällig auf gewisse durch ein Übermaß an Zucker verrottete Gehirnzellen zurückzuführen sein, hm?"

„Jetzt, wo du es sagst –"

„Albus! Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, zum Thema zu kommen? Ich habe weiß Merlin bessere Dinge zu tun als mich mit deinen Extravaganzen* herumzuschlagen!"

„Dieses Jahr stehen einige Veränderungen an, nicht nur im Lehrplan, sondern insbesondere auch in den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen –"

„Ich habe den betreffenden Schrieb gelesen."

„Natürlich hast du das! Jedenfalls habe ich für morgen früh eine Hauslehrerkonferenz einberufen. Du wirst selbstverständlich teilnehmen."

„Und zu welcher unsäglichen Stunde wird dies sein?"

„Ah", summte Dumbledore vergnügt. „Ich dachte mir, wir beginnen gegen halb sechs. Seonachan wir dann gegen halb acht hinzustoßen. Bis dahin sollten wir fertig sein und du wirst die Gelegenheit haben, ihn etwas herumzuführen –"

Snape hielt einen aufsteigenden Fluch zurück.

„_Gute_ Nacht, Albus!", grollte er und begann den Schulleiter körperlich in Richtung der Tür zu schieben. „Ich bin sicher, du findest deinen Weg hinaus."

„Aber, Severus –"

Mit einem Knall schlug Snape dem anderen die Tür vor der Nase zu, eher dieser neuerliche Grillen aus seinem metaphorischen Hut schütteln konnte, und schob zu guter Letzt auch noch einen Riegel vor.

So begann ein neues Schuljahr. Manchmal wusste Snape wirklich nicht, wieso er dieses Possenspiel über sich ergehen ließ.

**--**

**Freitag, 30. August 1996 / 07:10 / Hogwarts-Ländereien, Schottland**

Ein leises Knirschen begleitete Salazars Schritte über den Kiesweg. Es war früher Morgen. Die Luft war kälter, als es zu dieser Jahreszeit möglich sein sollte und tiefhängende Nebenschwaden begrenzten die Sicht. Kein einziger Vogelschrei war zu vernehmen, kein Windrauschen und auch kein Rascheln im Gebüsch.

Salazar hatte das Gefühl, das einzige Lebewesen zu sein, das an diesem Morgen unterwegs war. Ein Eindruck, der seine Stimmung nur zu perfekt wiederspiegelte.

Fröstelnd zog der Junge seine Robe enger. Je näher er Hogwarts kam, desto langsamer wurden seine Schritte. Es war nicht, dass ihm vor der Heimkehr bangte, sondern vielmehr, dass er ahnte, von der Vertrautheit und den Reminiszenzen emotional überwältigt zu werden. Mit einem Versteifen seiner Schultern nahm Salazar die letzte Biegung, und fand sich vor dem schmiedeeisernen Tor wieder. Er musste sich für einen Moment auf seine Atemübungen konzentrieren, um die wild in ihm tobenden Empfindungen und das mulmige Gefühl in seiner Magengegend unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Dann nahm er den letzen Schritt und presste seine Handfläche gegen das Gitter.

Die Reaktion war urplötzlich. Salazar hatte das Gefühl, sich jäh inmitten eines Sturmes zu befinden. Von allen Seiten peitschten die Energien auf ihn nieder, als sich jene Verbindung, die eigentlich dem Schulleiter vorbehalten war, zwischen ihm und Hogwarts neu formte.

_°°Salazar°°_, wisperte es in seinem Unterbewusstein. Die Stimme war sachte, doch angefühlt mit Schmerz und Zärtlichkeit. _°°Mein Sohn... ich habe dich vermisst.°°_

_°°Und ich dich, Mathair*°°, _erwiderte dieser nicht minder stockend. Er musste mehrfach blinzeln, um die Tränen aus seinen Augen zu vertreiben. Innerlich war er zerrissen. Freude und Trauer zugleich ließen ihn nach Luft schnappen, indes der Beginn von Unbehagen ihn an den eigentlichen Grund seines Hierseins erinnerte.

Salazar konnte nicht sagen, wie lange die geistige Umarmung angehalten hatte, als plötzlich die polternde Stimme von Rubeus Hagrid erklang.

„'Allo da drüb'n", rief dieser und trat von der anderen Seite ans Tor heran. „Seonachan Uilleam is' es, nich' wahr?"

Wiederwillig kehrte Salazars Bewusstsein in seinen Körper zurück. Er straffte seine Haltung und gab ein knappes Nicken, was Hagrid dazu veranlasste, das Tor zu öffnen und ihn einzulassen.

„Rubeus Hagrid. Aber nenn mich Hagrid. Alle tun's."

Hagrid, gutmütig und ein wenig naiv... nein, es konnte nicht sein. Salazar konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Halbriese in die Spionageaktivitäten des Magischen Rates verwickelt war. Vermutlich war er ebenso ein Opfer der Machination*, wie Salazar selbst es war.

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen ergriff er die dargebotene Hand. Wie auch schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung in jener stürmischen Nacht in der Hütte auf dem Felsen war Hagrids Handschlag so fest und enthusiastisch, dass Salazar das Gefühl hatte, ihm würde jeden Moment der Arm aus der Schulter ploppen. Derselbe alte Hagrid. Die Aufrichtigkeit, die dieser ausstrahlte, konnte unmöglich gespielt sein.

„In dem Fall solltest du mich Seona nennen", lud er ein.

„Ein Slydh, eh? Mein Großpapa war einer von euch. Ich treff' deine Leute manchma' im Verbot'nen Wald. Würd' mit ihnen leben, hätt' Dumbledore mich nich' als Wildhüter behalt'n. Guter Mann, Dumbledore."

„Er hat seine Vorzüge."

„So, Assistenz-Lehrer is' es", fuhr der Halbriese arglos fort. „Is' 'ne Weile her, seit wir einen gehabt hab'n."

„Professor Dumbledore sagte, eine Hilfskraft gehörte zu den Auflagen, die der Zaubertranklehrer mit seine Rückkehr verbunden hat."

„Ah jaah", nickte Hagrid, „Horace Slughorn. Hab' noch nie so richtig viel mit ihm zu tun gehabt... Is' wohl ein wenig in die Jahre gekommen. Hätt' nich' gedacht, dass er aus dem Ruhestand kommen würd'... Ah! Da sind wir och schon."

Sie waren vor dem hohen Schlossportal zum Stehen gekommen.

„Direkt durch und dann links", sagte Hagrid, „Die andern sollt'n schon da sein." Er klopfte Salazar auf die Schulter, was dessen Knie merklich ins Zittern brachte, und verschwand in Richtung seiner Hütte.

_°°Die anderen?°°_, wandte Salazar sich in dunkler Vorahnung an Hogwarts. _°°Dumbledore wird doch nicht etwa ein Empfangskomitee zusammengestellt haben?!°° _

_°°Nur die Hauslehrer°°_, murmelte Tòmag beruhigend. _°°Die Neuigkeit, dass ein Slydh sich ihren Reihen anschließen wird, hat ihr Interesse geweckt. Wir sind nicht allzu bekannt, in dieser Zeit. Mehr berüchtigt als berühmt. Sie wissen nicht, was sie mit dir anfangen sollen, also wollen sie sich selbst ein Bild machen.°° _

_°°Und ich nehme an die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore so versessen darauf war, gerade mich einzustellen, wo es so viele scheinbar geeignetere Kandidaten gibt, hat die Neugierde nur noch weiter entfacht...°° _

Salazar prüfte ein letztes Mal seinen Okklumentikschirm, dann durchquerte er das Vestibül und betrat die große Halle durch einen der Seiteneingänge. Ohne die vielen hundert Schüler, die für gewöhnlich die Haustische einnahmen und fröhlich lärmend die Gänge entlang eilten, wirkte der Raum mehr denn je wie das Innere einer Kathedrale. Rowenas Werk, natürlich. Sie war schon immer von großen, einschüchternden Formen, die an die eigene Sterblichkeit erinnerten, angetan gewesen. Die Decke hingegen war ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt aller vier Gründer und ihrer Lehrlinge, das nahezu ein Jahrzehnt in Anspruch genommen hatte.

Auf der hinteren Plattform war die gewaltige Lehrertafel von einem kleineren, runden Tisch ersetzt worden, an dem die Hauslehrer und Dumbledore bereits Platz genommen hatten und ihn nun neugierig (Sprout), freudig erregt (Flitwick), wohlwollend (Dumbledore), skeptisch (McGonagall) und in Snapes Fall komplett ausdruckslos musterten.

„Seonachan!", rief Dumbledore und deutete auf den einzigen noch immer freien Stuhl, „Komm her und leiste uns Gesellschaft, mein Junge. Wir sind gerade dabei die neuen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen durchzugehen."

Er war schockierend munter in Anbetracht der frühen Stunde. Die anderen Lehrer hingegen blickten Salazar mit schläfrig-tränenden Augen entgegen, versuchten ein aufsteigendes Gähnen zu unterdrücken oder hielten sich an ihren Kaffeetassen fest. Selbst Snape war hiervon keine Ausnahme, auch wenn es ihm besser gelang als den anderen, seinen noch nicht vollständig wachen Zustand hinter Gereiztheit zu verbergen.

Warum Dumbledore das Treffen zu einer so unmenschlich frühen Stunde angesetzt hatte, war etwas, worüber Salazar lieber nicht weiter nachdachte. Der alte Mann war ihm schon immer ein wenig sadistisch vorgekommen mit seinem Großvater-Akt und all den Zitronenbonbons. Seine ständige, ekstatische Ausgelassenheit konnte nicht normal sein... er musste es genießen, sie zu quälen, das war die einzige Erklärung dafür.

„Guten Morgen, allerseits", grüßte Salazar und ließ sich zwischen Sprout und Snape nieder.

„Tee oder Kaffee, oder heiße Milch... oder vielleicht doch lieber Orangensaft?", fragte Dumbledore, der bereits enthusiastisch seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte. „Oder Kakao? Alle jungen Leute lieben Kakao."

„Pfefferminztee, bitte."

Tasse und Teekanne erschienen sogleich vor ihm.

„Hast du sonst noch ein Begehr, mein Junge? Vielleicht etwas Zucker oder Honig zum süßen, oder auch ein Croissant? Du hast doch bestimmt noch nicht gefrühstückt –"

„Albus!", schnappte Snape hörbar missgestimmt, „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, könnten wir womöglich im Thema fortfahren?"

„Aber natürlich, Severus!", rief Dumbledore vergnügt und ließ seinen Blick in die Runde gehen, „Nun denn, allerseits, dies ist Seonachan Uilleam, unsere Hilfskraft. Er wird insbesondere Horace, Severus und Poppy unterstützen, aber euch natürlich ebenfalls zur Verfügung stehen... Seonachan, dies sind Pomona Sprout, Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff und Lehrerin der Kräuterkunde, Filius Flitwick, Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw und Meister der Zauberkunst, und Minerva McGonagall, Vorsteherin des Gryffindor-Hauses, sowie Lehrerin der Verwandlung und zudem unsere amtierende stellvertretende Leiterin. Severus Snape, den Hauslehrer von Slytherin, kennst du ja bereits. Er hat bisher Zaubertränke unterrichtet, wird in diesem Jahr aber zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wechseln. Wir sind hier alle per Du, fühl dich also ganz willkommen, mein Junge."

„Natürlich, Sir – Albus." Es war definitiv seltsam, den Schulleiter, zu dem er noch bis vor kurzem wie zu einem überlebensgroßen Idol aufgeblickt hatte, derart vertraut anzureden. Dass Salazar ihm gegenüber einen Groll in sich trug, machte die Situation nur noch eigentümlich.

„Wirklich, Albus", zischte McGonagall zu Dumbledores Rechten, „Er kann kaum älter als unsere Eleven sein. Wie bist du nur auf die Idee gekommen, jemand so jungen einzustellen?"

„Nun, nun, meine Liebe", versuchte dieser sie zu beschwichtigen. „Ich habe meine Gründe. Du wirst sehen."

„Hmpf... ich will gar nicht wissen, mit welchem närrischen Einfall du als nächstes aufwarten wirst! Ein Kind ist ein Kind, gleichgültig wie du es rechtfertigen willst. Er sollte unter den Schülern sein, nicht hier oben am Lehrertisch."

„Und mich folglich langweilen?", konterte Salazar.

McGonagall blickte kühl auf ihn herab.

„Dies ist nicht persönlich gemeint, Mr Uilleam. Ich verstehe, dass Sie ihrer Altergruppe voraus sind. So etwas kommt immer mal wieder vor, ich muss da nur an Hermine Granger oder Anthony Goldstein denken – hervorragende Schüler, alle beide. Überdurchschnittliche Intelligenz, aber keinesfalls bereit ihre Kindheit hinter sich zu lassen. Ich nehme an, mit ihnen verhält es sich ähnlich. Sie fühlen sich unterfordert und möchten dementsprechend neue Dinge für sich austesten. Aber sofort ins Lehrerdasein einzutreten ist einfach zu früh. Sie sollten sich Zeit nehmen, leben, genießen, vielleicht die Welt erkunden. Es hat seine Gründe, dass unsere Schulpolitik es ablehnt, Schüler einzelne Jahre überspringen zu lassen. Stattdessen bieten wir ihnen ein ausgewogenes Lehrprogramm, individuell zugeschnittene Projekte und AGs. Das sollte auch für Sie ausreichend sein."

Flitwick nickte zustimmig und wie üblich fröhlich gelaunt, während Sprout sich leicht aufsetzte.

Dies zumindest erklärte, warum Hermine trotz all ihrem Wissen niemals die Stufe gewechselt hatte. Andererseits war das vermutlich eine gute Sache. Salazar musste nur an die Episode mit dem Zeitumkehrer zurückdenken, um zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass sie sich in einen Nervenzusammenbruch hineinarbeiten würde, wenn man ihr die Möglichkeit gab, die Schulkarriere schneller zu beenden. Sie war einfach zu besessen davon, in allem die Erste und Beste zu sein, was nicht unbedingt negativ sein musste, ihr in dieser Situation aber schnell zum Verhängnis hätte werden können.

„Es liegt nicht in meiner Absicht, das System infrage zu stellen", beeilte er sich zu erwidern, „Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass es jemandem aufgezwungen werden sollte, der unter komplett anderen Voraussetzungen aufgewachsen ist. Ich bin ein Slydh. Als solcher begann meine magische Ausbildung im Alter von fünf Jahren. Mich jetzt zurückzustufen, wäre nicht nur eine Schmähung meiner bisherigen Leistungen, sondern würde zudem meinem geistigen Wachstum und somit meinem Potenzial hindern. Das kann kaum im Sinne der Gesellschaft sein."

„Mit _fünf_?", rief Flitwick verblüfft aus, während McGonagall ihre Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammenpresste. „Aber ist es in dem Alter denn überhaupt _möglich_, intentionale Magie zu wirken? Studien haben gezeigt, dass zunächst eine gewisse Reife erlangt werden muss –"

„Was kaum erreicht wird, indem das betreffende Kind verhätschelt wird", schnurrte Snape mit seiner seidenen Baritonstimme aus dem Hintergrund. „Es wundert mich nicht im Geringsten, dass Zauberer, die frühzeitig diszipliniert werden, im späteren Leben bessere Leistungen erbringen."

„Was keine Entschuldigung dafür ist, sie derart unter Druck zu setzten!", ließ McGonagall schneidend vernehmen. „Und ist verhätscheln nicht eben das, was du mit deinen Slytherins tust, Severus?"

„Ganz im Gegenteil", gab dieser frostig zurück, „Einer der nachhaltigsten Unterschiede zwischen unseren Häusern ist, dass meine Slytherins von frühster Kindheit an mit der Realität _außerhalb_ konfrontiert wurden, während deine Gryffindors in einem aus Zucker gebauten Wolkentürmchen leben. Ein Weckruf kann ihnen nur von Nutzen sein."

„Indem du sie schikanierst, ihre Versuche heruntermachst und die Sabotage ihrer Arbeit lancierst? _Weckruf,_ sagst du? Ich würde es Missbrauch von Autorität nennen!"

„Vorsicht, Minerva. Man könnte den Eindruck gewinnen, dass du mir unterstellst, mit jenen unter meiner Kuratel* Schindluder zu treiben."

„_Unterstellen?_ HA! Jeder, der nur –"

„Herrschaften!", rief Dumbledore und blickte tadeln zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Dies ist kaum der geeignete Moment, alte Dispute neu aufzuwerfen."

„Mit war nicht bewusst, dass der Disput jemals beiseite gelegt wurde!"

„Was auch erklärt, warum du ihn immer wieder aufs Neue aufrollst", gab Snape süffisant zurück.

„Minerva – Severus – _bitte!_"

Snape lehnte sich mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in seinen Augen zurück, während McGonagall ein missbilligendes _„Hmph!"_ von sich gab.

„Was sind demnach ihre Qualifikationen, Seonachan?", erkundigte sich Flitwick enthusiastisch.

„Ein zufriedenstellender UTZ-Durchschnitt, verbunden mit einem Talent für Zaubertränke und Heilmagie, das gegenwärtig von einem Meister gefördert wird", erwiderte dieser, nur um sofort von McGonagall unterbrochen zu werden.

„_Zufriedenstellend_", stürzte sie sich auf den hingeworfenen Bissen, „nicht _hervorragend_? Zaubertränke und Heilmagie sind ja schön und gut, aber wie sieht es mit praktischer Magie aus? Transfiguration? Zauberkunst?"

„Zufriedenstellend", kam die amüsierte Antwort. „Ich würde mich in keinen der beiden Bereiche als auffallend begabt sehen, was wohl auch der Grund ist, warum ich mich auf andere Disziplinen ausgerichtet habe."

„Nicht nur ein Kind, sondern obendrein auf die weniger magischen Bereiche ausgerichtet... das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Albus!"

„Oh, aber ich war mir selten sicherer, meine Liebe", rief dieser jovial.

Wenn überhaupt möglich, wurden McGonagalls Züge noch steifer.

„Reife ist mehr als nur eine Frage des Alters", kam Sprout auf Flitwicks Frage von vor einiger Zeit zurück. „Und auch Magie kann auf mehr Weisen gewirkt werden, als man vermuten würde... Meine Mutter war eine Slydh. Sie hat mich von klein auf darauf vorbereitet, Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Ich mag hier in Hogwarts geschult worden sein, das bedeute aber nicht, dass ich nicht schon von klein auf gelernt habe, meinen eigenen Weg zu finden. Was ich mit meinen Pflanzen tue, gehört zu den Dingen, die ich von meiner Mutter gelernt habe."

„Aber Kräuterkunde ist doch keine _wirkliche _Magie –"

„Kräuterkunde womöglich nicht, Elementarmagie aber schon."

„Elemen... – Pomona, du wirst doch nicht etwa – willst du damit etwa sagen, dass du mehr tust, als in der Erde herumzubuddeln und Beschwörungen über deine Pflanzen zu murmeln!?"

Sprout warf ihr einen erstaunten Blick zu. Der warnende Klang in McGonagalls Stimme schien ihr vollkommen entgangen zu sein.

„Herrje, Minerva. Nicht für jede Art von Magie sind Zauberstab und Formeln nötig. Denk doch nur an die Animagustransformation!"

„Welche Meditation, Disziplin, ein hohes magisches Potential und jahrelange Vorbereitung erfordert. Du willst das doch nicht allen Ernstes mit _Kräuterkunde_ vergleichen?"

„Genaugenommen ist das so nicht ganz korrekt", wagte Salazar einzuwerfen. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass ihm nie zuvor aufgefallen war, wie konservativ seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin sein konnte. Sie mochte sich einen Ruf mit ihrer Fairness gemacht haben, war zugleich aber viel zu starr in ihrer Haltung, um sich auf neue, altbewährten Konzepten wiedersprechende Gedankengänge einzulassen. „Magisches Potential ist vorteilhaft, aber gewiss nicht notwendig. Auch Squibs können schließlich Animagi werden."

„Das ist ja wohl absolut lächerlich!", sagte McGonagall kühl, „Sie wollen doch nicht etwa behaupten, mein Fach besser zu kennen, als ich es tue, Mr Uilleam?"

Salazar musste sich den aufsteigenden Sarkasmus verbeißen. Stattdessen versuchte er es mit einem schmeichelnden Lächeln.

„Natürlich nicht, Professor", murmelte er. „Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, Ihre Kompetenz infrage zu stellen. Dennoch sind Sie eine Graumagierin. Es erscheint mir höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass Sie mehr als nur ein oberflächliches Verständnis von Weißer Magie haben."

„Wie können Sie es wagen –", begann McGonagall empört, wurde aber von Sprout unterbrochen.

„Minerva, nicht doch. Ich denke, du hast den jungen Mann missverstanden."

„Das ist höchst zweifelhaft", gab diese schneidig zurück, „Ich habe niemals etwas anderes als Weiße Magie betrieben. Mir Schwarzmagische Tendenzen unterstellen zu wollen –"

„Aber das hat er doch gar nicht getan."

„Haben die Slydh nicht ein etwas anderes System als wir es haben?", fragte Flitwick.

„In der Tat", nickte Sprout. „Graue Magie ist ihrem Verständnis nach nicht etwa das, was jemand treibt, der sich in den Dunklen Künsten übt, ihnen bislang aber noch nicht verfallen ist, sondern Stabmagie – also das, was wir hier in Hogwarts unterrichten."

„Weiße Magie hingegen ist naturverbunden", fügte Salazar hinzu, „Der Wirkende bietet sich als Gefäß für die Essenz* dar und erlaubt ihr, ihn zu leiten. Elementarmagie ist eine Möglichkeit, Weiße Magie zu wirken, die Animagustransformation eine weitere. Der wichtigste Unterschied zwischen Weiß- und Graumagiern ist, dass Weißmagier ein magisches Zentrum haben, dessen Struktur es ihnen erlaubt, magische Schwingungen in der Art eines Katalysators umzuwandeln, während Graumagier ein hohes Potential haben, aber auf einen Focus angewiesen sind und nur in Ausnahmefällen in Gestalt sogenannter Spontanmagie auf das äußere magische Feld zugreifen können. Graumagier sind zwar imstande, einzelne Aspekte der Weißen Magie zu erlernen, können aber niemals erreichen, was ein _tatsächlicher_ Weißmagier bewirken kann. Ähnliches gilt für Weißmagier. Sie können nur unterdurchschnittliche Leistungen mit einem Zauberstab erbringen, oder ihn überhaupt nicht gebrauchen."

„Und Sie sind demnach ein _Weißmagier_?" Die Beleidigung war offensichtlich.

Salazar schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Ma'am, gewiss nicht. Ich bin Schwarzmagier."

Die Reaktion hierauf war augenblicklich. Sprout keuchte scharf auf, Flitwick fiel von seinem Stuhl, Dumbledores Miene wurde steinern und McGonagall blähte ihre Nasenflügel in offensichtlicher Abscheu. Snape hingegen schnaubte amüsiert auf, was ihm mehrere aufgebrachte und argwöhnische Blicke einbrachte.

„Wirklich Minerva. Gryffindorische Spring-Bevor-Du-Denkst-Tendenzen?", spottete er, „Wenn Seonachans Verständnis von Grauer Magie schon nicht das war, was du vermutet hast, wie kannst du dann davon ausgehen, dass Schwarze Magie es ist?"

„Das kann uns wohl nur Seonachan selbst beantworten", sagte Dumbledore und musterte Salazar scharf über den Rand seiner Halbmondgläser hinweg.

Dieser lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und bemühte sich darum, möglichst harmlos zu wirken. Er brachte McGonagalls Vorurteilen eine ebensolche Abschätzigkeit entgegen, wie Dumbledores Versuch, ihn zu einem Geständnis zu bewegen. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass er nur drei Monate zuvor noch so formbar und leicht zu beeindrucken gewesen war, dass derlei Taktiken ihn ins Schwitzen gebracht hatten.

„Schwarze Magie ist dem slydhen Lehrsatz zufolge alles, was durch Emotionen kreiert wird", begann er zu dozieren. „Dass die Unverzeihlichen hierunter fallen, lässt sich nicht leugnen. Dasselbe gilt aber auch für positive Magien, wie beispielsweise den Patronuszauber oder fortgeschrittene Heilmagien. Nur weil etwas als Schwarz gilt, muss es nicht augenblicklich böse sein... Fakt ist, dass auch die besten Intentionen zuweilen zu Schmerz und Leid führen. Demgemäß kann bereits etwas dem Anschein nach Unschuldiges, wie etwa ein einfacher Kitzelfluch oder Schwebezauber, für Unheil missbraucht werden. Wer einem anderen schaden will, wird immer auch einen Weg finden eben dies zu tun. Nicht alle Todesser sind Schwarzmagier, und nicht alle Auroren Weißmagier. Tatsächlich werden die Ränge beider Seiten fast ausschließlich von Graumagiern bekleidet."

McGonagall klickte ungehalten mit der Zunge.

„Das nächste, das Sie behaupten werden, ist dass den Nekromanten tatsächlich das Wohl der Menschheit am Herzen liegt!", rief sie, ihn scharf ins Visier nehmend.

„Und wie viele Nekromanten kennen Sie, um dies von der Hand weisen zu können?"

„Du-weißt-schon-wer ist einer von ihnen, und Grindelwald vor ihm! Dann waren da Rasputin, Qin Shi Huangdi und Salazar Slytherin... Es gab nicht einen Dunklen Lord, der sich nicht in dieser Disziplin versucht hat."

„Minerva –" begann Sprout unbehaglich, „ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das so stimmt –"

„Und ich hatte angenommen, Dunkle Lord seien jene, die in ihrer verblendeten Suche nach Größe auf Weltherrschaft aus sind", kommentierte Snape mit eisigem Spott, „Wie konnte es mir nur entgehen, dass es zu viele Friedhofsbesuche sind, die ihnen ihren Titel geben?"

„Severus", schalt Dumbledore vorwurfsvoll, „Dies ist kein Thema, über das man Witze reißen sollte."

„Aber sind sie denn tatsächlich alle Nekromanten gewesen?", fragte Flitwick interessiert, „Soweit ich weiß, ist es nichts, das man sich aneignen kann, sondern womit man geboren werden muss."

„So ist es überliefert", nickte Dumbledore, „Dennoch muss ich Seonachan zustimmen. Von sich aus ist das Talent nicht böse, kann aber für böse Machenschaften missbraucht werden, nicht unähnlich der Fähigkeit, mit Schlangen zu kommunizieren."

„Und doch lässt es sich nicht leugnen, dass alle Dunklen Lord auf die eine oder andere Weise wahnsinnig gewesen sind", grübelte Flitwick.

„Ich meine mich erinnern zu können, dass den Slydhs ein Dunkler Lord vorsteht. Wie passt das ins Konzept?", fragte Sprout plötzlich. Sämtliche Blicke wandten sich von neuem Salazar zu, der kaum glauben konnte, wie missinformiert die fünf gebildetsten Lehrkräfte Großbritanniens waren.

„Die Slydhs sind eine sehr kleine Gemeinschaft, so dass das Zusammenleben auch entsprechend unbürokratisch gestaltet ist", setzte er zu einer Ausführung an. „In Friedenszeiten sind es die Oberhäupter der einzelnen Familienbunde, die sich einmal im Monat – für gewöhnlich bei Neumond – zusammenfinden, um gemeinsam über aufgetretene Probleme, Verbesserungen und Gebote zu diskutieren. Sollte es zu einer komplizierteren Situation kommen, wird der Rat der Ältesten zusammengerufen, um sich der Angelegenheit anzunehmen. Als eine Art Minister fungiert der sogenannte Lichtlord. Er trifft die wichtigsten Entscheidungen mit Hilfe beider Gremien. Sein Ratgeber und Stellvertreter ist der Dunkle Lord, welcher aufgrund seines besonderen Gespürs für Strategie und seiner Fähigkeit groß zu denken ohne sich von persönlichen Konflikten beeinflussen zu lassen, berufen wird. Sollte es zum Kriegsfall kommen, wird der Lichtlord vom Dunklen Lord als oberster Führer abgelöst... Aber allein der Titel macht ihn auf keinen Fall _wahnsinnig_. Das ist schlicht ein Vorurteil, das auf selbsternannte Gewaltherrscher zurückzuführen ist. Wahre Dunkle Lords werden aufgrund ihrer geistigen Klarheit und ihres politischen Geschicks ausgewählt, nicht aufgrund ihrer Ambitionen... Jene Machtbesessenen hingegen, die sich eigenmächtig zu Lords ernannt haben, mögen unvernünftig mit Todes- und Seelenmagie experimentiert haben, was sie aber keinesfalls zu Nekromanten macht. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach waren sie noch nicht einmal Purpurmagier!" Salazar spürte mehr als dass er sah, wie Snape sich neben ihm aufsetzte. Der Mann war zu intelligent für sein eigenes Wohl. Zweifelsohne hatte er soeben eine Verbindung zwischen dem Begriff „Purpurmagier" und den sich eisig-purpurn anfühlenden Magieschwingungen geschaffen, von denen Rowena ständig umgeben war.

„Der letzte den Slydhs bekannte Nekromant war in der Tat Rowena Ravenclaw", fuhr Salazar mit ironisch gehoben Mundwinkel fort, „die ihr Talent dazu genutzt hat, Hogwarts ein Bewusstsein zu geben. Das würde ich kaum als eine Tat der Verwerflichkeit bezeichnen."

„Ravenclaw?", rief Flitwick verblüfft aus und purzelte in seiner Aufregung erneut von seinem Stuhl.

„Das ist nicht möglich", sagte nun auch McGonagall. „Rowena Ravenclaw war der Wissenschaft verschrieben. Sie hätte niemals mit derart verderbten Magien experimentiert... es gibt nichts, das diese schändliche Behauptung unterstützt!"

„Aber sagt man nicht, dass alles Wissen neutral ist?", fragte Sprout unsicher.

„Offensichtlich nicht, wenn es um Schwarze Magie oder Nekromantie geht", gab Snape kühl zurück, „Da reicht es aus, mit dem Talent geboren zu werden, um unwiderruflich verdorben zu sein."

„Nur weil man talentiert in den Dunklen Künsten ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass man sie auch ausüben muss!", rief McGonagall. „Schon allein Moral und Anstand sollten einen davon abhalten."

„Und wer entscheidet, was moralisch gutes und dem Anstand gemäßes Handeln ist? Das Ministerium? _Fudge?_"

„Wie währe es mit dem gesunden _Menschenverstand_, Severus!"

„Ein Ammenmärchen, nichts weiter."

„Das würde alles so viel einfacher machen. Gerade für jemanden mit deinem Hintergrund –"

„Herrschaften, _bitte_!", versuchte Dumbledore, die Ordnung wieder herzustellen, doch niemand wollte auf ihn hören. Was als gewöhnliche Lehrerbesprechung zu Anfang des Schuljahres begonnen hatte, war nun zu einer handfesten, politischen Auseinandersetzung eskaliert. Lautstark redeten alle vier Hauslehrer aufeinander ein, während Salazar sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und das Chaos zutiefst erheitert beobachtete. Er schenkte Dumbledore ein schiefes Grinsen und nickte zu einer der Türen.

Dumbledore warf einen letzten halb missbilligenden, halb ermatteten Blick auf seine Lehrer, dann teilte er Salazar seine Zustimmung durch eine knappe Kopfbewegung mit.

Gemeinsam verschwanden sie auf den Gang hinaus.

--

„Das war... in der Tat... _aufschlussreich_", kommentierte Salazar in neutralem Tonfall.

„Du musst meinen Lehrkörper entschuldigen, Seonachan", sagte Dumbledore mit einem leidenden Blick in Richtung der Tür. „So kurz vor Beginn des Schuljahres sind sie immer ein wenig... angespannt. Aber wie auch immer. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dich herumzuführen. Dies ist dein erster Besuch in Hogwarts, nicht wahr, mein Junge?"

„Nicht direkt. Nein. Aber es liegt eine Weile zurück, seit ich hier war. Zweifelsohne gab es Veränderungen."

„Oh, ja, da hast du durchaus Recht. Veränderungen sind praktisch an der Tagesordnung!", rief Dumbledore und deutete Salazar an ihm zu folgen. „Allein die Treppen sind ständig in Bewegung. Es ist unmöglich vorherzusagen, wo sie als nächstes Halt machen werden, geschweige denn wann! Persönlich hatte ich immer das Gefühl, dass sie miteinander Fangen spielen. Aber natürlich kann es ebenso gut sein, dass sie es einfach nur genießen, für ein wenig Chaos zu sorgen... Unfug ist überhaupt etwas, woran das gesamte Schloss sich regelmäßig beteiligt! Wundere dich also nicht, wenn die Räume wandern, Türen nicht dort sind, wo sie sein sollten, oder sogar ganze Stockwerke verschwinden."

„Natürlich, Sir. Ich werd's mir vor Augen halten", stimmte Salazar zu, nur um sich sogleich geistig an Tòmag zu wenden. _°°Stockwerke?°°_

Sie lachte in vergnügtem Schabernack.

_°°Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen! Es war zu komisch. Ich hab ihn stundenlang im Kreis laufen zu lassen, bis er selbst kaum noch wusste, wo er anfänglich hinwollte... Noch ein wenig länger, und er hätte begonnen sich die Haare auszureißen!°° _

_°°Ich sehe, dein Sinn für Humor hat der Witterung unbeschadet standgehalten, Mathair.°° _

Ihre Stimmung wurde augenblicklich wieder ernst.

_°°Es kann niemals zuviel Gelächter geben°°_, raunte sie ihm zu. _°°Gerade in den vergangenen Dezenniums* hatten wir bitteren Mangel daran.°°_

_°°Da muss ich zustimmen...°°_

Langsam folgte Salazar Dumbledore den Gang entlang.

„Die Große Halle hast du ja bereits gesehen", begann dieser beschwingt mit der Tour, „Wir kommen dort zu den Mahlzeiten zusammen und natürlich auch, um Feste zu feiern. Die Tür dort drüben gehört zum Lehrerzimmer – du wirst später noch ausreichend Zeit haben, es dir genauer zu betrachten – und die Treppen am Ende des Korridors führen hinab in die Kerker, wo Zubertränke unterrichtet wird und Professor Snape sein Büro hat... ah ja! Die schmale Holztür dort drüben ist der Eingang zu Mr Filchs Büro. Er ist unser Hausmeister, muss du wissen... Nun, der erste Stock –", gemeinsam erklommen sie die breite Treppe, „– beherbergt die Klassenräume für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Muggelkunde und Geschichte, und natürlich das Büro von Professor McGonagall. Der Krankenflügel wurde im vergangenen Jahr vom zweiten ins dritte Stockwerk verlegt –"

_°°Wieso eigentlich?°°, merkte Salazar geistig auf. _

_°°Ah... offiziell, da dies die ideale Höhenlage ist, um Patienten bei ihrer Genesung zu unterstützen.°° _

_°°Und inoffiziell?°° _

_°°Die reizende Miss Lovegood bat mich, den Raum freizumachen, um der kürzlich eingezogenen Kolonie Schlibbriger Summlinger ein ungestörtes Brüten zu ermöglichen. Dazu konnte ich nun wirklich nicht nein sagen.°° _

_°°Natürlich nicht.°° _

_°°Das, und das Vergnügen daran, die pinkfarbene Kröte wie ein kopfloses Huhn nach dem Flügel suchen zu lassen. Sie hatte doch tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit, _mir_ befehligen zu wollen!°°_

Salazar schnaubte, während Dumbledore, der in einiger Entfernung vor ihm herging, nichtsahnend in seinem Monolog fortfuhr.

„...Büro des Verteidigungslehrers... links ab..."

_°°Wieso hast du sie nicht einfach in die Jauchegrube geschmissen?°° _

_°°Das kam später. Ich musste sie erst in die richtige Geistesverfassung bringen... Hach, es einfach war zu amüsant mit anzusehen, wie sie mehr und mehr auf den Nervenzusammenbruch zugesteuert ist – insbesondere nachdem ich deinen Bruder auf sie angesetzt habe! Zu schade, dass die Zentauren mir den Finalakt sabotiert haben.°° _

„...Zauberkunsttrakt und natürlich der bereits erwähnte Krankenflügel... unsere Bibliothek, geführt von Madam Irma Pince, die..."

_°°Nach den auf Kreaturen abzielenden Gesetzen, die sie zu verantworten hat, kannst du es den Zentauren wirklich nicht verübeln, ihrer Frust Luft verschafft zu haben.°°_

„...Nordturm, wo Professor Trelawney Wahrsagen unterrichtet..."

_°°Vermutlich nicht. Aber ich hatte bereits einen soo deliziösen Schlussakkord geplant –°° _

_°°– der sich gewiss auch auf Slughorn zuschneidern lässt. __Der Mann ist ein solcher Schleimkriecher__. Glaub mir, ich habe selten jemanden getroffen, den ich auf Anhieb weniger ausstehen konnte... abgesehen vielleicht von Umbridge und Fudge... und Lockhart –°° _

„...und da sind wir auch schon."

Sie waren vor dem Wasserspeier zum Stehen gekommen, hinter dem sich der Zugang zum Büro des Schulleiters befand.

„Dies sind Adaidh und Adhamh", erklärte Dumbledore und tätschelte die Köpfe der beiden Gargoyls. „Sie bewachen den Einlass zu meinem Büro. Das aktuelle Passwort ist _Säuredrops_."

Mit einem Ächzen sprangen die steinernen Wächter beiseite und gaben den Zugang zur Wendeltreppe frei.

„Hier entlang, mein Junge", rief Dumbledore freudestrahlend über seine Schulter und machte sich an den Aufstieg. Salazar folgte mit deutlich geringerem Enthusiasmus. Im Vorbeigehen ließ er seine Handflächen über die Häupter der Gargoyls gleiten und kraulte sie hinter den Ohren, woraufhin diese sich kaum merklich in die Liebkosung hineinlehnten. Es hatte ganz den Anschein, als seien die beiden noch immer ganz die anschmiegsamen und schmusebedürftigen Riesensteinkatzen mit Flügeln, mit denen er als kleiner Junge die Katakomben unter dem Wachturm, der in späteren Jahren zum Herzen von Hogwarts werden sollte, erkundet hatte.

Das Büro des Schulleiters hatte sich seit Salazars letztem Besuch nur wenig verändert. Die zerschmetterten Silberinstrumente waren teilweise repariert worden und teilweise komplett verschwunden. Ansonsten war alles ebenso, wie er es erwartet hatte. Ehemalige Schulleiter schnarchten in ihren Portraits, während sich in den Regalen ein Konglomerat aus Büchern, Schatullen und sonstigen Kuriositäten stapelte. Ashera ruhte auf ihrer Stange unter einem der Fenster und gähnte schläfrig. Kaum dass Dumbledore ihr jedoch den Rücken zuwandten, ließ sie ein freches Phoenixgrinsen aufblitzen.

„Kann ich dir etwas anbieten, meine Junge?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore mit großväterlicher Fürsorge. „Eine Tasse Tee oder auch etwas zu naschen? Vielleicht ein Zitronenbonbon?"

Salazars nickte langsam. Er konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass Dumbledore etwas geplant hatte. Sein jovialer Ausdruck war zu intensiv, als dass es anders sein konnte. Hinzu kam, dass sein linkes Auge leicht zuckte wie es immer geschah, wenn er zu einem Manipulationsversuch ansetzte.

„Tee. Vielen Dank, Direktor."

„_Albus_. Unter Kollegen sollte es nun wirklich keine unnötige Förmlichkeit geben", korrigierte Dumbledore ihn in gefälligem Tonfall. Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und beschwor ein Tablett mit einer Kanne Tee und zwei Tassen herauf, die er sogleich auffüllte.

Salazar nahm die für ihn bestimmte Tasse entgegen, während Dumbledore seiner eigenen eine großzügige Menge an Milch und Zucker hinzugab, und prüfte die Temperatur mit einem Schnuppern. Das Gebräu war noch immer ein wenig heiß, so dass er Zeit hatte es eingehend mit seinen Sinnen zu überprüfen, ohne Dumbledore argwöhnisch zu stimmen. Er brauchte nicht lange, um die Spur Zungen-Lockerungs-Trank zu bemerken.

Salazar schnupperte ein weiteres Mal an dem Tee, dann stellte er die Tasse vor sich auf der Tischplatte ab. Ohne sichtliche Eile erhob er sich und schlenderte zu Asheras Ständer hinüber. Diese machte einen Satz und landete auf seiner Schulter, wo sie sogleich dazu über ging, sein Haar durcheinander zu wühlen und auf seinem Ohrläppchen herumzukauen.

„Na so etwas – !", rief Dumbledore und klatschte erstaunt in die Hände. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er – _sie_ – sich jemals so schnell mit einem meiner Gäste angefreundet hat!"

„Was ist ihr Name?"

„Fawkes – auch wenn das nun ein wenig hinfällig scheint..."

„Ein bemerkenswertes Geschöpf", murmelte Salazar und kraulte Ashera unter dem Schnabel. In Erwiderung rieb sie ihren Kopf an seiner Wange. Dann breite sie ihre Schwingen aus und glitt zurück zu ihrer Stange, von wo aus sie beobachtete, wie Salazar zu seinem Stuhl zurückkehrte und erneut seine Tasse aufnahm. Der Tee war mittlerweile kühl genug, dass er einen vorsichtigen Zug nehmen konnte.

Dumbledores Lächeln ging in die Breite, als er dies sah.

„Ja, das ist sie", nickte er gefällig. „Es ist erstaunlich, dass sie dir so zugeneigt erscheint. Für gewöhnlich ist sie eher schüchtern..."

„Tiere mögen mich. Ich hätte eine Karriere mit magischen Geschöpfen ins Auge nehmen können, hätten meine Interessen nicht bereits anderweitig Fuß gefasst."

„Letztlich muss man immer seinem Herzen folgen", stimmte Dumbledore ihm zu, wobei er ihn durchdringend über den Rand seiner Halbmondgläser musterte. „Es ist der einzige Weg wahres Glück zu finden. Und ein Leben ohne Glück ist des Lebens nun wirklich nicht wert... würdest du mir da nicht zustimmen, mein Junge?"

„Durchaus", murmelte dieser und nahm einen weiteren Schluck seines Tees. Hätten seine Sinne die Extrabeigabe nicht bereits als solches identifiziert, währe es ihm anhand von Geschmack und Konsistenz unmöglich gewesen, ihre Anwesenheit zu bemerken. Es war offensichtlich, dass Dumbledore Erkundungen über die Slydhs eingezogen hatte, da er ihm andernfalls gewiss Veritaserum anstatt des Elixiers zur Senkung von Inhibitionen untergeschoben hätte.

„Gibt es einen Grund dafür, dass wir hier Halt gemacht haben, _Albus_? Ich würde doch gerne einen Blick auf mein Quartier werfen."

Dumbledore lächelte großväterlich auf ihn herab.

„Aber natürlich mein Junge! Es ist Tradition, dass jene Lehrer und Hilfskräfte, die nicht in Hogwarts geschult wurden, zunächst in eines der Häuser sortiert werden. Dies geschiht insbesondere, um sie den Bannkreisen hinzuzufügen."

Und zweifelsohne, um einen kurzen Blick in ihren Kopf zu erhaschen...

Alles in allem sah Salazar keinen Grund, nicht einzuwilligen. Der Sprechende Hut war zwar imstande, generelle Eindrücke an den Schulleiter weiterzugeben, würde aber niemals die Geheimnisse eines Gründers verraten. Genaugenommen konnte die bevorstehende Sondierung Salazar nur dabei helfen, seine Pläne weiter voranzutreiben. Ebenso wie auch der Zungen-Lockerungs-Trank, dessen Wirkung Dumbledore wohl in Kürze testen würde.

„Nach welchen Kriterien richtet sich die Zuweisung?"

„Ah", machte Dumbledore und stürzte sich sogleich munter in eine ausführliche Erörterung. „Die vier Schulhäuser gründen sich auf charakterlichen Qualitäten, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass es nicht immer auch eine Grauzone gibt. Allgemein gilt, dass die wagemutigen nach Gryffindor gehen, die loyalen nach Hufflepuff, die lernbegierigen nach Ravenclaw und die listigen nach Slytherin gehen. Talent, Erfahrung und Intention spielt natürlich ebenfalls eine Rolle, wenn auch eine untergeordnete."

Salazar nickte verständig. Dass neue Schüler nur einmal zu Beginn ihrer Schullaufbahn sortiert wurden, gab Grund für Besorgnis, ebenso wie auch die Tatsache, dass persönliche Talente kaum noch berücksichtigt wurden. Stattdessen waren es emotionale Zustände, denen besonderer Wert beigemessen wurde. Es war wirklich kein Wunder, dass die Häuser in ständigem Clinch miteinander lagen.

Salazar beschloss den Moment zu nutzen, um seine Zunge scheinbar mit ihm durchgehen zu lassen.

„Nun, ich habe keine Einwende, zugewiesen zu werden", ließ er vernehmen. „Der Vorgang kling faszinierend, um ehrlich zu sein, wenn ich auch nicht vollständig mit ihm übereinstimmen kann."

„Oh?", machte Dumbledore interessiert. „Das System hat sich seit über acht Jahrhunderten hervorragend bewährt. Wenn ich fragen darf – was genau ist es, das dir an ihm nicht zusagt?"

„Acht Jahrhunderte, huh?", wiederholte Salazar und hob bedeutend eine Augenbraue. „Die Welt ändert sich, während das System stillsteht... man muss sich nur einmal die gesellschaftlichen Konflikte der letzten Jahrzehnte ansehen, um zu erkennen, dass es so nicht weiter gehen kann. Nur weil etwas in der Vergangenheit gute Resultate erbracht hat, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass es sich auch zukünftig bewähren wird... Ehrlich gesagt, ich kann verstehen, warum sich Charaktermerkmale als Grundlage einer ersten Zuteilung eignen; irgendwo muss man ja schließlich ansetzen. Hierbei aber zu vergessen – oder zu ignorieren –, dass die emotionale Entwicklung eines Kindes mit elf Jahren noch lange nicht abgeschlossen ist, ist etwas, das fatal auf das System zurückprallen könnte. Gerade in der heutigen Zeit haben die niedrigen Geburtenraten dafür gesorgt, dass magische Kinder als Kostbarkeit gesehen und auch dementsprechend behandelt werden, was wiederum zur Folge hat, dass ihre mentale Reifung durch Verhätschelung zurückgesetzt wird... Hogwarts wurde, wenn ich das richtig verstehe, als Alternative zum Lehrlingsprogramm gegründet. Das Ziel war, einen allgemeinmagischen Hintergrund zu schaffen, ehe die Schüler sich nach Fähigkeit, nicht nach Gelegenheit, in eine individuell auf sie zugeschnittene Fachrichtung ausrichten. Auf eine einzige Sortierung zu bestehen, bedeutet die Betroffenen bereits frühzeitig einer Schublade zuzuweisen, aus der es fast unmöglich ist loszukommen. Gryffindors werden als hitzköpfig und zukünftige Auroren stigmatisiert, Ravenclaws als Schreibtischhengste und Bibliothekare, und Slytherins als angehende Scharlatane und Dunkle Lords, während Hufflepuffs nur bedauert und übervorteilt werden... Nein, es wird nicht in Häuser sortiert – vielmehr werden die Häuser _geschaffen_."

Dumbledore sah ihn an, wie jemand einem Déjà-vu begegnen würde. Oder auch ein Muggle einem Geist. Nervös flackerte sein Blick zu dem leeren Portrait, das hinter Salazar an der Wand hing.

„Sir?"

„Wa– _oh!_ Verzeihung, Seonachan. Für einen Moment habe ich doch tatsächlich den Faden verloren... Erinnerungen, wenn du weißt, was ich meine. In meinem Alter kommt das immer mal wieder vor..."

_°°Was hast du dem armen Professor Dumbledore nur angetan, Mathair?°° _

_°°Nichts, das du nicht auch getan hättest. Ich habe ihn lediglich auf seine Scheinheiligkeit aufmerksam gemacht... und ein paar Bücher nach ihm geschmissen.°° _

Salazar verbiss sich ein amüsiertes Schnauben. Stattdessen nahm er einen weiteren Schluck Tee und wartete darauf, dass der Schulleiter seinen Zug tat.

Noch immer ein wenig geistesabwesend rückte Dumbledore seine Brille zurecht und trank seinerseits etwas von dem überzuckerten Gebräu in seiner Tasse.

„Du würdest demnach vorschlagen, mehr als nur einmal zu sortieren, mein Junge?", erkundigte er sich schließlich. „Das zweite Mal zu Beginn des dritten oder auch sechsten Schuljahrs, wenn ich richtig verstanden habe... oder besser noch, gegen Ende des vorherigen Semesters, damit die Wahlfächer entsprechend belegt werden können?"

„Es wäre gewiss ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung... Und ich denke, dass bei dieser zweiten Sortierung _Talent, Erfahrung und Intention_ stärker berücksichtigt werden sollten."

„Eine faszinierende Idee, gewiss. Ich war schon immer der Ansicht, dass wir zu früh sortieren. Dennoch ist eine Veränderung in diesen Zeiten nicht unbedingt praktisch. Drastische Reformen tragen immer auch Konflikte in sich. Wir können es uns gegenwärtig nicht leisten, uns untereinander zu zerstreiten."

„Natürlich nicht, Sir. Solange der Sturm außerhalb anhält, sollte kein unnötiges Feuer unter dem Kessel entfacht werden", gab Salazar sardonisch zurück. Die plötzliche Spannung zwischen ihnen war fast greifbar. Dies war eindeutig das Diskussionsthema, auf das Dumbledore abgezielt hatte. Zu bedauerlich für ihn, dass er nicht wusste, mit wem er es zu tun hatte.

„So ist es, so ist es", murmelte Dumbledore und musterte Salazar scharf über den Rand seiner Halbmondgläser hinweg. „Unwetter bringen immer auch einen Schaden mit sich. Je stärker sie wüten, desto ausgearteter ist er."

„Und dennoch", gab Salazar das Metapher beibehaltend zu bedenken, „ist der nächste Morgen klare als die Tage zuvor, die von Schwüle und kleineren Schauern beherrscht wurden... Wir finden frische Luft, wo es zuvor schwer war zu atmen."

Dumbledores Augen verhärteten sich.

„Gewiss", sagte er. „Schwüle ist etwas, das uns alle belastet... Dennoch wirst du mir sicher zustimmen, dass alte Denkmäler der Witterung nicht schutzlos ausgesetzt werden sollten. Ihr Verlust wäre zu schmerzhaft."

„Was keinesfalls negativ sein muss", konterte Salazar, dem das Spiel der Innuendos Spaß zu machen begann. Dass seine Kommentare sich in zwei Richtungen auslegen ließen, machte das ganze umso amüsanter. Dumbledore wusste wirklich nicht, was ihm bevorstand. Es war zu komisch. „Erinnerungen können uns kaum die Zukunft erschaffen. Vielmehr sollten wir uns von ihnen leiten lassen, anstatt in Depression zu versinken... ansonsten wird der nächste Sturm sich schon bald am Horizont zusammenbrauen... und diesmal wird er uns womöglich zurück an den Anfang bringen."

„Dorthin, wo der Stärkste sich über den Schwächeren erhob?", fragte Dumbledore in missbilligendem Tonfall.

„Dorthin, wo Loyalität noch immer Loyalität gebiert, und Phoenixe ihren ersten Atemzug tun."

„Utopia", wisperte Dumbledore in plötzlicher Erkenntnis. Sein Blick war mit einem Mal so intensiv, dass Salazar gegen den Drang ankämpfen musste, sein Unbehagen hinter Okklumentikwänden wegzusperren. Er hatte es niemals gemocht, unvermittelt im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen, weder in dieser, noch in seiner letzten Inkarnation*. Vielmehr hatte seine Erfahrung als Harry Potter diese Abscheu zu einer regelrechten Phobie ausarten lassen. Das einzige, das sie noch übertraf, waren sein Starrsinn und seine Willenskraft. So war es auch keine Überraschung, dass er nun, anstatt unter Dumbledores schneidendem Blick nachzugeben, diesem trotzig standhielt.

Wie lange das stumme Blickgefecht anhielt, konnte im Nachhinein keiner der Männer sagen. Es war ein tiefer Gurgellaut aus Asheras Richtung, der sie auseinanderfahren ließ, nicht etwa ein zwischen ihnen gefallenes Beil oder ein plötzliche entdeckter Konsens. Auffällig war jedoch, dass Keiner der beiden auf die geistige Schlacht, die gerade zwischen ihnen stattgefunden hatte, sprachlich einging, und dass die Sekunden zu Minuten wurden, bisher aber noch immer keiner von ihnen das Wort ergriffen hatte.

„Die Sortierung", erinnerte sich Dumbledore plötzlich und eilte mit einer Gewandtheit, die seine Jahre Lügen zu strafen schien, zu einem der Regale hinüber. Salazar nahm den Hut mit ausdrucksloser Miene entgegen und setzte ihn auf.

Mehrere Sekunden geschah gar nichts. Dann öffnete der Hut endlich seine Krempe und brach, anstelle der Verkündung eines Hauses, in einen hysterischen Lachanfall aus. In seiner Heiterkeit purzelte er glatt von Salazars Kopf und fuhr am Boden liegend darin fort sich zu kugeln. Wäre er dazu imstande gewesen, hätte er in seiner Ausgelassenheit mit Sicherheit Lachtränen geweint.

Dumbledore beobachtete das ganze mit einem komplett verstörten Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Dies war nicht die Reaktion, die er erwartet hatte. Ebenso wenig, wie Salazars Antworten ihm geistige Ruhe gebracht hatten. Stattdessen waren seine Gedanken dazu übergegangen, sich in ihrer Aufgeregtheit förmlich zu überschlagen.

**--**

*******Logis**** – **germ.-fr.: Wohnung, Bleibe / Seemannssprache: Mannschaftsraum auf Schiffen

*******Klause**** – **Klosterzelle, Einsiedelei, weltabgeschiedene Behausung / enger Raum, kleines (Studier-)Zimmer

*******Innovation**** –** Einführung von etwas neuem, Erneuerung, Neuerung

*******Libertinage**** –** Ausschweifung, Zügellosigkeit, moralische Freizügigkeit

*******Extravaganz**** –** ausgefallenes Verhalten, Tun; etwas, das aus dem Rahmen der Konvention herausfällt

*******Machination(en)**** –** listiger Anschlag, Kniff / im Plural: Ränke, Machenschaften, Winkelzüge

*******Mathair**** –** gaelisch für Mutter

*******Kuratel**** –** Pflegschaft, Vormundschaft

*******Essenz**** –** spirituelle Bezeichnung für Magie; geht davon aus, dass Magie ein eigenes Bewusstsein hat

*******Dezennium**** –** Zeitraum von zehn Jahren. Wurde im Text in der Mehrzahl verwendet und verweist auf die letzten sechzig Jahre – erst Grindelwald, dann Voldemort.

*******Inkarnation**** –** Fleischwerdung; Verkörperung - Personifizierung; Menschwerdung eines göttlichen Wesens

**--**

**A.N.:** Eigentlich sollte der Text ja schon Silvester online sein, aber ich war krank, was das ganze etwas verzögert hat. Ich hoffe, das Chapi war nach eurem Gusto!


End file.
